Nach dem Ende der Welt
by Afaim
Summary: A/B/O-TWD-Fic. Vor der Apokalypse war es nicht immer leicht gewesen ein Omega zu sein, nach der Apokalypse war es nun alles andere als leicht. Was Omega Rick Grimes aber nicht davon abgehalten hat bis heute zu überleben, als Anführer seines eigenen Rudels. Doch das könnte sich schnell ändern...
1. Prolog

**Nach dem Ende der Welt**

* * *

_A/N: Dies hier ist ein A/B/O-AU._

_Es gibt ziemlich viele Walking Dead-A/B/O-Fics aber ich habe bisher keine gefunden, die mir wirklich das gegeben hätte, was ich gewollt habe, daher habe ich beschlossen, es wohl selbst schreiben zu müssen._

_Diese Fic spielt in dem selben Setting wie mein Arrowverse-A/B/O-AU, sprich auf einer Erde in diesem Mulitversum, wenn man so will. Die Regeln sind also die gleichen. Hintergrundinformationen zu meinem A/B/O-Arrowverse findet ihr auf meinem Blog: afaimsarrowverse . tumblr .com (ohne Abstände). Achtet auf die Tags, dann findet ihr alles, was sich auf mein A/B/O-Verse bezieht. Ihr müsst meine entsprechenden Arrow-Fics nicht lesen, um euch hier auszukennen, (ihr dürft aber natürlich gerne), denn das hier bleibt trotzdem eine reine TWD-Fic. Trotzdem wird mein Verse in diesen Fics natürlich genau erklärt und aufgebaut._

* * *

_Hier also schnell noch einmal das Wichtigste:_

_Vorhergehende Begriffserklärung:_

_Was bedeutet A/B/O? __Das steht für Alpha/Beta/Omega und ist eine Fanfiction-Trope, die sich vom Tierreich inspirieren lässt und eine Welt postuliert, in der die Menschen neben dem primären Geschlecht auch noch ein sekundäres Geschlecht (nämlich eben Alpha, Beta oder Omega) besitzen. Traditionell funktioniert die Gesellschaft auf Grund von der Existenz dieser sekundären Geschlechter anders als unsere, und es herrscht oft ein gewisser Seximus vor (bezogen auf die sekundären Geschlechter). Autoren nützen dieses Gimmick gerne für Dystopien und/oder gesellschaftliche Kommentare. … Oder dafür um Pornographie zu verfassen. Diese Fic ist mehr ersteres als letzteres. Sorry._

_Wie funktioniert eine A/B/O-Gesellschaftsform? __Okay, es gibt Leute, die behaupten es gäbe so was wie die „typische" A/B/O-Fic (die gibt es schon aber eher bei dem pornographischen Teil der A/B/O-Fics) und traditionelle A/B/O-Gesellschaftsformen, die immer gleich wären –DOCH DAS IST EINE LÜGE! Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur von Fandom zu Fandom, sondern auch von Autor zu Autor und teilweise sogar von Fic zu Fic. Ja, es gibt gewisse A/B/O-Tropes, aber die finden sich nicht bei allen Fics und werden oft absichtlich vom Autor unterlaufen etc. Meine A/B/O-Gesellschaft wird also auch anders funktionieren als in anderen Fics, die ihr vielleicht kennt._

_Gibt es also gar nichts, was wirklich immer gleich ist? __Nun, meistens gibt es eine Sache in diesen Fics als Konstante, und das ist die Alpha/Omega-Sache: Omegas erleben sogenannten Hitzen (grob gesagt sie werden rollig bzw. läufig, sucht euch aus welches Tier ihr bevorzugt) und sondern in dieser Phase ihres Lebens Pheromone ab, die bei Alphas wiederum Brunftverhalten auslösen (ja, jetzt haben wir die Tierart gewechselt, sorry) – auf jeden Fall sind dann beide Seiten geil aufeinander und beschließen sich zu paaren und tun das dann auch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg – im Falle eines männlichen Alphas verhakt sich dieser meistens im Omega, und sie hängen dann längere Zeit zusammen (und jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Hunden gelandet) bis der Penis abschwillt und entfernt werden kann._

_Das hört sich verdächtig nach Mpreg an! __Ja, das ist irgendwie der Punkt bei den meisten A/B/O-Fics. Es muss aber nicht sein. Bei einigen ist es auch so, dass männliche Omegas evolutionäre bedingt keine Kinder mehr austragen können. Wie etwa bei mir hier. Also sorry, keine Mpreg._

_Okay, was muss ich also über diese Fic wissen, abgesehen davon, dass Omegas und Alphas in einer gewissen Phasen ihres Lebens sexbesessen sind? __ Es gibt Alphas, Betas und Omegas jeden Geschlechts. Aus historischen Gründen heraus werden in der modernen Gesellschaft Alphas und Omegas aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Betas erhalten bevorzugt Führungspositionen und haben im Grunde genommen das Sagen in der Gesellschaft, da Alphas als zu aggressiv und territorial gelten und Omegas als schwach und flatterhaft bzw. instabil – jeweils wegen ihrem Hormonhaushalt. Im 21. Jahrhundert gilt diese Vorstellung zwar als überholt und veraltet, und es gibt viele Gleichberechtigungsbewegungen, aber viele hängen trotzdem noch den alten Vorurteilen an. Auch deswegen, weil es stimmt, dass Betas eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Alphas und Omegas haben (wegen den Pheromonen, die sie absondern). In dieser Fic haben alle drei sekundären Geschlechter einen Geruchssinn, der sie dazu bringt zu riechen, was für Pheromone die Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter gerade aussenden, sprich sie erkennen so die Stimmung der anderen und Hinweise auf Hitze bzw. Brunft._

* * *

_Und wer ist was? __Das werden ich natürlich immer betonen, wenn der entsprechende Charakter auftritt, aber hier eine kurze Vorabinformation für die wichtigsten Charakte:_

_Rick Grime – __**O**__mega_

_Shane Walsh - __**A**__lpha_

_Lori Grimes – __**B**__eta_

_Andrea Harrison- __**B**__eta_

_Glenn Rhee – __**O**__mega_

_Carl Grimes –__**O**__mega_

_Morgan Jones – __**A**__lpha_

_Merle Dixon – __**A**__lpha_

_Morales – __**A**__lpha_

_Daryl Dixon – __**O**__mega_

_Carlol Peletier – __**O**__mega_

_Ed Peletier – __**A**__lpha_

_Maggie Greene – __**O**__mega_

_Beth Greene – __**O**__mega_

_Hershel Greene – __**A**__lpha_

_Philip Blake – __**A**__lpha_

_Michonne – __**A**__lpha-__**B**__eta_

_Sasha Williams- __**B**__eta_

_Tyreese Williams – __**O**__mega_

_Abraham Ford – __**A**__lpha_

_Eugene Porter – __**O**__mega_

_Rosita Espinosa – __**B**__eta_

_Tara Chambler – __**B**__eta_

_Gabriel Stokes – __**B**__eta_

_Noah – __**O**__mega_

_Aaron – __**O**__mega_

_Spencer Monroe – __**A**__lpha_

_Deanna Monroe – __**B**__eta_

_Denise Cloyd – __**O**__mega_

_Olivia – __**O**__mega_

_Enid – __**B**__eta_

_Negan – __**A**__lpha_

_Der Großteil der Saviors – __**A**__lphas_

_Paul Rovia – __**O**__mega_

_Gregory – __**B**__eta_

_Ezekiel – __**A**__lpha-__**B**__eta_

* * *

_Warnings: __A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Seximus, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Erwähnung von Mpreg von Omegas in vergangenen Zeiten,, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie , Post-Apokalypse, Zombies, Kannibalismus, Machtmissbrauch, Gewalt, Andeutung von Vergewaltigung, Spoiler für die ersten 8. Staffeln und in späterer Folge vermutlich Spoiler für Staffel 9 und 10 so wie die Comics (Mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein.)_

_Disclaimer: __„The Walking Dead" ist Eigentum von Robert Kirkman, Image, AMC und all den anderen. Ich spiele nur auf ihrer Wiese, erhebe keinen Anspruch auf ihr geistiges Eigentum und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic._

_Pairings: __Stellt euch bitte auf wechselnde Pairings quer durch die Geschlechter (primäre und sekundäre) ein und auch auf Dreiergespanne: __Hauptpairings__: Rick/Shane, Rick/Lori, Lori/Shane, Maggie/Glenn, Michonne/Andrea, Abraham/Rosita/Eugene, Abraham/Sasha, Carol/Ed, Sasha/Bob, Aron/Eric, Tara/Denise, Negan/jeder, der das Pech hat kein Alpha zu sein, Carol/Ezekiel, und einige Überraschungspaare, die ich hier nicht verraten möchte_

_Sonstiger Vorbemerk: __Diese Fic hier ist ein AU, aber nicht unbedingt ein Fix-It. Manche Charaktere, die zuvor im Canon gestorben sind, leben noch, andere sind zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt gestorben, manche sind genauso und genau zum gleichen Zeitpunkt wie im Canon gestorben, und manche werden vielleicht früher oder anders als im Canon im Verlauf dieser Fic sterben. Seid also auf alles gefasst._

* * *

**Prolog**

**:**

Vor der Apokalypse war es nicht immer leicht gewesen ein Omega zu sein, nach der Apokalypse war es …. Nun vorsichtig ausgedrückt ziemlich scheiße, wenn man ein Omega war. Das wusste Rick nicht erst seit seiner Begegnung mit Joey und seiner Gang. Das wusste er nicht erst sein Terminus. Er hatte es auf die harte Tour gelernt, schon lange zuvor. Es gab immer noch Tage, an denen er schweißgebadet aufwachte und sich von Träumen erholen musste, in denen er nachdem er aus seinem Koma erwacht war, als ersten Menschen einen anderen Alpha als Morgan getroffen hatte.

Nein, Omegas überlebte in diesenrschönen neuen Welt normalerweise nicht lange. Beth, Tyreese, Noah, Denise …. Nur einige Beispiele von Omega, die von dieser neuen Welt der Toten verschlungen worden waren. Rick jedoch hatte es irgendwie geschafft, irgendwie hatte er es bis hierher geschafft. Und nicht nur er.

Sein Sohn Carl, der genauso ein Omega war wie sein Vater, war ebenfalls hier. Kniete wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, war immer noch am Leben. Bis jetzt. Genau wie Glenn, den Rick nur kurze Zeit nach Morgan Jones getroffen hatte, und der nun ebenfalls hier kniete, zusammen mit seiner schwangeren Frau Maggie, die ebenfalls ein Omega war. Auch die beiden lebten noch, hatten überlebt, bis jetzt. So wie Daryl, Daryl Dixons, Ricks Bruder, sein engster Vertrauter, der Mann, auf den er sich meisten gestützt hatte seit Shane … seit damals eben. Daryl, der entgegen allen Erwartungen ein Omega war, und immer noch lebte. Bis jetzt. So wie Eugene, der auch immer noch lebte, trotz seiner Lügen (oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihnen), den jeder auf den ersten Blick als Omega identifizierte, der aber immer noch hier war, der immer noch lebte, hier kniete, genau wie die anderen, der leise weinte, den nicht einmal die Gegenwart von seinem Alpha und seinem Beta trösten konnte, die auch hier waren. Noch. Genau wie Aaron, Aaron, der sanfte Omega, der sie alle von den verstaubten Straßen nach Alexandria geholt hatte, und noch nie jemand was getan hatte, und noch lange in Sicherheit hätte leben können, wenn er nicht das Pech gehabt hätte auf Rick Grimes und seine Gruppe zu treffen. Aaron, der unbedingt hatte mitkommen wollen (Rick hätte es ihm nie erlauben dürfen). Aaron, der hier kniete, wie sie alle anderen ebenfalls und um sein Leben bangte.

_Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich mir gedacht? Ich habe mich von Alexandria einlullen lassen, mich in falscher Sicherheit wiegen lassen, ich habe auf die Joeys, Gareths und Dawns dieser Welt vergessen. Haben mich die Wölfe nichts gelehrt? _Rick hatte es vergessen, hatte vergessen, wie es dort draußen war, hatte das vergessen, was er Deanna nach seiner Ankunft in Alexandria immer wieder vorgebetet hatte, dass hier draußen keine Gesetze herrschten, nur die Wildnis. Dass hier draußen kein Platz für Omegas war. Und er war mit einer Karawane hauptsächlich bestehend aus Omegas nach Hilltop aufgebrochen. Und nun waren sie umgeben von Alphas, Rick roch neben der Angst seines Rudels vor allem nur noch Alphas.

Das hier war Wahnsinn: Er selbst, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Eugene, Aaron – sieben Omegas, nur begleitet von drei weiblichen Betas – Sasha, Rosita, und Andrea, die von diesen Alphas genauso leicht vergewaltig und getötet werden konnten wie sie ,und von Abraham und Michonne, die nur zu zweit waren und hier nicht siegen würden, und die, wenn man realistisch war, wohl die ersten sein würden, die hier sterben würden. Er wünschte sich Morgan wäre hier. Verdammt, er wünschte sich Spencer wäre hier, Tobin, irgendein Alpha aus Alexandria.

Er hatte es vergessen, hatte vergessen, dass sekundäre Geschlechter eine Rolle spielten. Jesus der Omega, der ihm seine Gemeinde vorstellte, die von einem Beta wie Gregory angeführt wurde – er hatte gedacht alle anderen Gemeinden wären wie Alexandria und Hilltop – zivilisiert. Und vielleicht waren sie das ja auch. Aber zwischen diesen Gemeinden herrschte die Wildnis, und sie waren in der Wildnis überfallen worden.

Carol würde sie diesmal nicht retten können. Rick rechnete fast damit, dass sie aus dem Nichts auftauchen würde, bewaffnet, zusammen mit Morgan und Tara, und dass sie sie retten würden, doch er wusste, dass kein Dreiergespann aus Omega, Alpha, und Beta sie aus dieser Lage würde retten können.

Das alles hier war seine Schuld, das wusste er. Er hatte niemals zustimmen dürfen sich um diese sogenannten Erlöser zu kümmern. Er hätte hinter den sicheren Mauern von Alexandria bleiben sollen, Jesus Jesus sein lassen sollen, Greogry Greogry sein lassen sollen, und einfach weitermachen sollen wie bisher, dann wären sie jetzt nicht in dieser Lage. Aber Hilltop hatte einen Arzt und besaß Vorräte, Hilltop hätte ein guter Nachbar sein sollen. Und die Erlöser wären nicht die erste Gruppe verwildeter Alphas, der Ricks Rudel ein Ende bereitete.

Der Gouverneur, Joey, Gareth, die Wölfe - sie alle hatten auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, dass man nicht automatisch schwach war, nur weil man kein Alpha war. Dass ihr Rudel nicht automatisch schwach war.

Aber das hier war anders. Rick wusste nicht, wann er zum letzten Mal so viele Alphas auf einem Fleck gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal vor der Apokalypse konnte er sich an einen Moment erinnern, an dem er so viele bedrohlich wirkende Alphas auf einem Fleck gesehen hatte. (Aber vor der Apokalypse hatte er immer Shane gehabt, der ihn den Rücken freihielt, vor der Apokalypse hätte ihn das alles hier keine Angst gemacht, nicht mit Shane an seiner Seite. Doch auch Shane würde nicht auf magische Weise auftauchen um ihn zu retten, Shane war tot, das wusste Rick mit Sicherheit, er wusste es weil … Shane sonst immer noch hier an seiner Seite wäre, wenn es anders wäre, nicht wahr?)

„Und habt ihr euch schon alle in die Hose gepisst?" Es war der Anführer, der jetzt aus dem Wohnwagen heraus sprang, vor ihnen allen auftauchte, und das sagte, als wäre es ganz normal. Es war der Alpha, der Alpha einer Gruppe Alphas, das hier war Negan – eindeutig. Und verdammt ja, Rick war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich jeder einzelne anwesende Omega in die Hose gemacht hatte, und vielleicht auch ein paar der Betas, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass der Alpha das ansprach bewies, dass er ihnen Angst machen wollte.

Er erinnerte sich an den Gouverneur, der Merle getötet hatte, der Andrea ihren Arm gekostet hatte, der Hershel geköpft hatte, der das alles aber getan hatte um sein Territorium zu markieren (und weil er wahnsinnig gewesen war), aber nicht um ihnen Angst zu machen. Ja, er hatte Unterwerfung erwartet, die hatte er aber erwartet, weil er sie als Eindringlinge ansah, als rivalisierendes Rudel, als seine Feinde, weil er sie als Bedrohung angesehen hatte, er wollte sie tot oder unterworfen, weil er sie respektiert hatte, nie hatte er sich dazu herabgelassen ihnen einfach Angst einjagen zu wollen.

Terminus – Gareth, Mary, und ihr kranker Clan, die hatten sie alle auffressen wollen, Angst war ein Nebenprodukt gewesen, das den Geschmack des Fleisches versüßte oder verdarb (Wer war schon krank genug um das überprüfen zu wollen?), aber nie der Selbstzweck der Sache.

Joey und die seinen, die hatten sich einfach genommen, was sie wollten, was ihnen gefiel – Rick würde nie vergessen, was sie sich alles genommen hatten und was sie sich noch hatten nehmen wollen – denen war es einfach scheißegal gewesen, ob ihre Opfer Angst vor ihnen gehabt hatten oder nicht.

Dawn und ihre Deputies hatten Sklaven gewollt. Für sie war es um Disziplin und Gehorsam gegangen, niemals hätten sie sich dazu herabgelassen ihre neuen Sklaven zu erschrecken um das zu erzwingen, das wäre unter ihrer Würde gewesen, sie, die sich für zivilisiert hielten, hätten sich nie verhalten wie Wilde.

Und die Wilden? Die Wölfe hielten Angst für ein Zeichen von Schwäche. „Wir töten diejenigen, die nach Angst stinken", hatte Owen gesagt, als er noch von wir und nicht sie gesprochen hatte, „Was anderes haben sie nicht verdient." (Rick wünschte sich Owen wäre jetzt hier, aber ohne Morgan hatte er ihn nicht mitnehmen wollen, hatte gewollt, dass er stattdessen für sie Alexandria beschützte, denn trotz Gabriels tapferen Worten, wusste Rick, dass der Pater zu vielen fähig war dazu aber wohl eher nicht).

Aber das hier, diese Taktik, - denn es war eine Taktik - weckte Ricks Copinstinkt und sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste – dieser Alpha genießt es anderen Angst zu machen, dieser Alpha genießt es seine Macht zu demonstrieren - und er hat Macht, mehr Macht als irgendein anderer Alpha, den Rick jemals getroffen hatte.

Nun schritt er vor den nebeneinander knieenden Rudel auf und ab. Blickte sie alle an, roch an ihnen allen, und hielt dabei einen Baseballschläger mit spitzen Dornen darin in der Hand, den er neben sich her schwang. Er schnupperte und schnupperte, und Rick konnte in seinem Gesicht etwas lesen, das er sehr wohl zu deuten wusste. Vor Alexandria hatte immer jeder gewusst, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, wenn er sie traf. Seit Alexandria konnten sie wieder Geruchsunterdrücker auftragen, seit dem gingen sie möglichst geruchslos vor die Tore und waren so viel sicherer vor den wandelnden Toten als jemals zuvor. Doch der Stress dieser Begegnung, die Angst, die sie alle empfanden, machten das alles zu Nichte. Es war unmöglich, dass dieser Alpha, der Alpha der Alphas, nicht roch was sie waren.

Als er am Ende der Reihe angekommen war, hielt er inne und wandte sich an einer seiner Männer. „Wer ist der Anführer?", wollte er wissen, und sein Blick irrte zu Abraham. Doch sein Unter-Alpha belehrte ihn schnell eines Besseren und deutete auf Rick.

Der Alpha schritt auf ihn zu, kniete sich vor ihn hin, schnupperte, und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Rick hatte furchtbare Angst – nicht um sich, sondern um alle anderen, allen voran Carl – trotzdem erwiderte er den Blick trotzig. Wenn er jetzt Schwäche zeigte, dann waren sie tot, sie alle, das wusste er. Vielleicht wäre es auf lange Sicht besser schnell zu sterben, aber er schuldete es den anderen für sie zu kämpfen, so wie sie immer für ihn gekämpft hatten – auf der Farm, im Gefängnis, in Woodbury, in Terminus, in Alexandria, und auf den staubigen Straßen der Wildnis.

Der Alpha richtete sich auf und warf den anderen Alpha einen wütenden Blick zu. „Soll das ein Witz sein?!", bellte er dann, „Verarscht ihr mich gerade?!"

Diese Reaktion überraschte Rick nicht wirklich. Warum sollte ein Alpha hier am Ende der Welt auch glauben, dass das Rudel, das seine Alpha-Untergebenen getötet hatte, von einem Omega angeführt wurde?

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	2. Omega

**Omega**

* * *

**I.**

Shane war Ricks erster Alpha und eigentlich auch sein einziger. Sie wuchsen zusammen auf, waren Freunde seit Ewigkeiten, Rick konnte sich an keine Zeit ohne Shane Walsh in seinem Leben erinnern. Als er sich als Omega festigte und nicht als Beta oder Alpha, kurz nachdem Shane sich als Alpha gefestigt hatte, da war er für einen Moment besorgt, dass seine Eltern ihm diese Freundschaft verbieten würde, doch sie taten es nicht. Sein Dad führte zwar ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Shane (Rick erfuhr nie worum es dabei eigentlich ging, als er nachfragte, da lautete die einzige Antwort, die er von Shane bekam „Alpha-Kram"), aber danach schien alles geklärt zu sein und sie waren immer noch RickundShane.

Nach dem … Zwischenfall ... zog Shane sogar bei ihnen ein. Er und Rick durften zwar nicht im selben Zimmer schlafen, aber sie waren von nun an noch unzertrennlicher als vorher. Shane war Ricks Bruder, er war immer für ihn da, wenn ihn ein Alpha zu nahe trat, dann war Shane derjenige, der ihn verprügelte, und wenn Shane mit einer seiner Freundinnen Stress hatte, dann war Rick derjenige, der sich für ihn einsetze um alles wieder gerade zu biegen. Es störte Rick nicht, dass ihn seine Schulkameraden abfällig Walshs kleine Hure nannten, denn er wusste ja, dass das nicht wahr war. Ja, Shane war sein Alpha, aber vor allem war er Shane, und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war in ihrer Freundschaft letztlich er derjenige, der das Sagen hatte.

Es war nicht immer alles eilte Wonne. Seine Hitzen waren ein Problem. Shane wurde während dieser Zeit aus dem Haus verbannt, und umgekehrt wurde er während Shanes Brunft bei seiner Tante untergebracht. Rick sagte niemanden jemals, dass er während seinen Hitzen von Shane träumte, sich nach Shane sehnte, sich bei den Gedanken an Shane erleichterte, nach Shane rief. Das war seine Sache, das ging niemanden etwas an, niemanden außer Shane vielleicht. Er sagte auch niemanden, wie schuldig und traurig er sich fühlte, wenn er bei seiner Tante hockte, während er wusste, dass Shane ihn brauchte.

„Sex verkompliziert alles, Ricky", pflegte seine Mutter zu sagen, „Besonders für Alphas. Wenn du eine dauerhafte Beziehung zu jemandem aufbauen willst, dann darfst du sie niemals auf Sex aufbauen. Dein Vater hat mich lang umwerben müssen, bevor ich ihn rangelassen habe. Und ich habe diese Entscheidung nie bereut. Es gab vor ihm andere Alphas in meinem Leben, mit denen ich Dinge getan habe, die ich sehr wohl sehr bereut habe."

„Ihh, Mom", pflegte Rick dann zu stöhnen, der keine Details über das Sexleben seiner Eltern wissen wollte, danke vielmals, aber vergessen hatte er es nie, und er wusste, dass es stimmte. Alphas neigten dazu besitzergreifend zu sein, das hatte er in der Schule beobachtet, in Serien und Filmen gesehen, in Büchern und Comics gelesen, im Unterricht gelernt. Er war noch jung und wusste nicht, was er vom Leben erwartete, was er aber wusste war, dass er sich nicht schon vor seinem Schulabschluss für immer an einen Alpha binden wollte, nicht einmal, wenn dieser Alpha Shane war. Also deutete er an, dass er ihm nichts ausmachen würde, wenn Shane seine Bedürfnisse mit anderen ausleben würde, als dieser ihn fragte. Er wollte fair sein, er wollte keine Treue von einem Alpha erwarten, dem er dafür nichts gab, nicht einmal ein Versprechen auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

Ein Teil von ihm hasste Shanes Beta-Freundinnen, doch sie hielten nie lange vor, wurden schnell ausgetauscht, sie waren keine Bedrohung, nicht wirklich, er wusste, es bräuchte nur ein Wort von ihm und Shane wäre sein, für immer und exklusiv.

Nach dem Schulabschluss beschlossen sie beide Cops zu werden, sie wollten zusammen Dienst tun, als Partner. Und das konnte sie nur, wenn sie in keine intime Beziehung verstrickt waren, das wurde ihnen deutlich gesagt.

Den wenigsten Alphas gelang es in die Polizeiakademie aufgenommen zu werden, die meisten wurden als zu aggressiv angesehen und abgelehnt. Shane war aber diszipliniert, und er wollte es so gerne. „Ich will andere beschützen", erklärte er Rick, „Das ist es, wofür ich geboren wurde, dafür andere zu beschützen." (Rick wünschte sich manchmal seine Gründe für seine Berufswahl wären nur halb so selbstlos, er wählte diesen Weg, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, um ehrlich zu sein).

Und Shane war ein guter Polizist, ein besserer als Rick jemals sein könnte. Rick wollte, dass er Erfolg hatte, dass er das Blatt wendete, dass er der Alpha war, der allen bewies, wie falsch es war zu denken, dass Alphas für manche Berufsgruppen einfach ungeeignet waren, weil sie Alphas waren.

Rick hingegen hatte es natürlich auch nicht so leicht. Omega-Polizisten wurden auch nicht von allen gerne gesehen, aber es gab eine gewisse Quote, die jeder Staat erfüllen wollte, wie es schien, um gut da zu stehen. Tatsächlich waren Omegas nachgewiesener Maßen sehr gute Polizisten, die meistens bessere Ergebnisse erzielten als Betas, doch das Problem war, dass man ihnen nicht zutraute mit Alphas oder männlichen Betas fertig zu werden, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Deswegen gab es Bewegungen, die von Omega-Gefährdung sprachen, und diese am liebsten wieder zurück hinter den Herd verbannt hätten, und die ungeschriebene Regel, dass kein Omega alleine auf Streife gehen durfte. Jeder Omega-Polizist musste einen Partner haben. Das waren im Normalfall Beta-Partner. Aber Rick bekam Shane und war damit mehr als nur glücklich.

Alleine waren sie gut in ihrem Job, gemeinsam waren sie unschlagbar. Zu Beginn beäugte man sie besorgt. Alphas und Omegas gemeinsam auf Streife zu schicken, hörte sich für viele nach keiner guten Idee an, und einen Alpha und einen Omega, die zusammen aufgewachsen waren, gemeinsam auf Streife zu schicken, hörte sich nach einer noch schlechteren Idee an. Was wenn Shanes Beschützerinstinkt verrückt spielen würde? Es war nicht nur möglich, es war zu erwarten. Doch es passierte niemals, also fanden sich alle damit ab. Bald sah es keiner mehr als ungewöhnlich oder merkwürdig an.

Aber um die fragile Balance, die sie sich als professionelle Partner erkämpft hatten, nicht zu gefährden, mussten sie auf eine persönliche intime Partnerschaft verzichten. Die Patentlösung dafür war einfach: Rick musste sich eine Gefährtin suchen. Er fand auch eine, in Form des Betas Lori.

Er mochte Lori, vielleicht liebte er sie sogar. Er liebte sie nicht so, wie er Shane liebte, aber jede Art von Liebe war anders, das wusste er. Und immerhin war sie ein Beta, nichts, was er mit ihr tat, verriet seine Beziehung zu Shane in irgendeiner Art und Weise. Nie hätte er mit einem anderen Alpha eine Gefährtenbindung eingehen können. Und Shane mochte Lori ja auch. Triaden-Beziehungen waren zwar aus der Mode gekommen, aber eines Tages vielleicht, wenn er und Shane aus irgendwelchen Gründen keine Partner mehr sein würden…..

Ja, es war eine Art Hintertür. Zu Beginn zumindest. Doch je mehr Jahre ins Land zogen, desto mehr vergaß Rick auf diese Hintertür, und dann wurde Carl geboren, und das änderte alles. Er hatte jetzt ein richtiges Rudel – eine Gefährtin, ein Kind – und ja, Shane war auch Teil dieses Rudels, aber obwohl er Ricks Alpha war, war er nicht Ricks Alpha in diesem Sinne. Sie waren Brüder, Partner, das war alles, und lange redete sich Rick ein, dass es gut so war, dass es so sein sollte.

Carl liebte seinen Onkel Shane. Lori war froh, dass Rick jemanden hatte, der ihn bei der Arbeit den Rücken frei hielt und privat ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte. Alles war wie es sein sollte.

Trotzdem wäre es gelogen, wenn Rick behaupten würde, dass er nicht gewusst hätte, was Shane für ihn empfand. Und es wäre auch gelogen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er diese Gefühle nicht erwidern würde. Es war nur nie wichtig, weil sie daraus nie Probleme ergaben, nicht vor dem Ende der Welt.

Vor dem Ende der Welt waren es Lori und Rick, für die sich auf einmal Probleme ergaben. Vielleicht hatten sie einfach aufgehört einander zu lieben, vielleicht ließ die verliebte Liebe einfach irgendwann im Lauf der Zeit nach und wurde von der liebende Liebe ersetzt, und wenn das nicht der Fall war, nun, dann ergaben sich Probleme. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum so viele mehrere Partner hatten, damit es immer jemanden in ihrem Leben gab, in den sie frisch verliebt sein konnten. Langfristige Partnerschaften bedeuteten nun mal Arbeit, das wusste Rick, er arbeitete jeden Tag an seiner Partnerschaft zu Shane, vielleicht hatten Lori und er einfach alles zu sehr schleifen lassen, hatten sich zu sehr darauf ausgeruht durch ein gemeinsames Kind miteinander verbunden zu sein. Oder vielleicht stimmte es, was man sagte, und Kinder töteten die Leidenschaft und auch die Liebe zu dem Partner. Vielleicht hatten sie sich auch einfach auseinander gelebt, hatten sich unabhängig voneinander weiterentwickelt, und passten nun einfach nicht mehr zueinander.

Was auch immer der Grund war, Lori wurde zunehmend unzufrieden und ließ Rick das auch zunehmend spüren. Er wollte verständnisvoll sein, wollte auf ihre Bedürfnisse eingehen, aber nach der ersten Reihe von energieraubenden Streits wurden er es langsam leid all ihre Stimmungsschwankungen hin zu nehmen ohne zu protestieren. Betas sollten doch das ausgeglichene Geschlecht sein, oder etwa nicht? Nun, Lori war alles andere als ausgeglichen, sie war ständig wütend, bitter, und hatte immer neue Vorwürfe auf Lager: Er würde zu viel Zeit mit Shane verbringen und zu wenig mit seiner Familie, er würde zu viel arbeiten und sich zu wenig um seinen Sohn kümmern – und um genau diesen Vorwürfen zu entgehen verbrachte er zunehmend mehr Zeit mit Shane und bei der Arbeit, wodurch sie ironischerweise mit ihren Vorwürfen letztlich doch noch recht behielt.

Ein Teil von Rick, der Teil, den er tief in sich begraben hielt, wusste, dass es die Eifersucht war, die aus ihr sprach, die Eifersucht und die Enttäuschung. Er hatte immer gedacht Lori würde sich damit abfinden, dass Shane der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben war, abgesehen von Carl natürlich, dass sie es verstehen würde, aber offenbar war das nicht der Fall. Und die Tatsache, dass sie weitere Kinder gewollt hatten, diese aber nicht bekamen, hatte sie schwerer getroffen als ihn. Und je älter Carl wurde, desto mehr entglitt er ihr, desto ähnlicher wurde er seinem Vater, desto mehr zog er dessen Gesellschaft der ihren vor, und das verbitterte sie umso mehr und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich um so einsamer fühlte.

Und je mehr Rick versuchte ihr seine Unterstützung und Liebe zu zeigen, desto unzulänglicher fühlte sie sich, wie es schien. „Ich scheiß auf dein Omega-Verständnis! Ich will streiten, Rick, schrei mich an!", herrschte sie ihn einmal an, und er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Omegas strebten nach Harmonie, nicht nach Konflikt, er wollte nicht mit Lori streiten, er stritt sowieso schon ständig mit ihr, er wollte ihre Familie zusammenhalten, sie aber, nun er wusste nicht mehr, was sie wollte.

Sie warf ihm vor sie nicht mehr zu lieben. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie damit vielleicht recht hatte. Er wollte sie lieben, glaubte sie zu lieben, denn sie könnte ihn doch wohl kaum so tief verletzten wie sie tat, wenn er sie nicht lieben würde, doch die Art und Weise wie sie ihn behandelte tötete seine Liebe zu ihr langsam aber sicher ab.

An dem Tag, an dem es geschah, trennten sich ihre Wege an diesem Morgen im Schlechten. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, doch ihre Worte hallten immer wieder in seinen Kopf nach. Shane wäre nicht Shane, wenn er das nicht bemerken würde. Er versorgte Rick mit Kaffee und Süßigkeiten und sah ihn dann besorgt an. Dann legte er ihm tröstend die Hand auf sein Bein. „War wieder was mit Lori?", wollte er wissen.

Rick schluckte. „Sie hat gesagt: Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du mich überhaupt jemals geliebt hast. Und das vor Carl", berichtete er gepresst, „Vor unserem Kind." Shane massierte seinen Schenkel. „Es tut mir so leid, Rick", meinte er, „Hör mal, ich weiß, es steht schlimm, aber sie kriegt sich wieder ein. Das hat sie noch jedes Mal."

„Diesmal vielleicht nicht, diesmal war es anders", murmelte Rick, „Ich weiß, es könnte schlimmer sein. Andere Omegas werden von ihren Gefährten geschlagen, ich werde nur mit Worten verletzt, aber auch Worte tun weh. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr getan habe. Was ich falsch gemacht habe. Manchmal glaube ich, sie hasst mich."

„Lori liebt dich, Rick", versicherte ihm Shane.

„Sie will keinem Omega zum Gefährten, das hat sie mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben", gab Rick zu, „Ich liebe meine Familie, wirklich, aber in letzter Zeit frage ich mich öfter, ob das alles mit Lori nicht von Anfang an ein Fehler gewesen ist." Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick in Shanes Richtung. „Ich kann es nicht bereuen, weil es mir Carl eingebracht hat, und ein paar wirklich glückliche Jahre, aber … vielleicht ist es an der Zeit einfach zuzugeben, dass es nicht klappt und nie hätte klappen können." Er starrte durch die Scheibe des Streifenwagens und wagte es nicht Shane anzusehen, er konnte aber den Blick seines Alphas auf sich ruhen spüren.

„Was genau willst du damit sagen?", wollte Shane vorsichtig wissen.

Rick sah wieder zu ihm. Shane Walsh war nicht gerade das, was man als klassisch-schön bezeichnen würde, seine Nase war nicht zu übersehen, seine harten Züge, die nicht wirklich symmetrisch waren, ließen ihn auf manche einschüchternd wirken, doch für Rick war er immer schon wunderschön gewesen. „Vielleicht ist es nicht so wichtig, dass wir Partner sein können, hier draußen, meine ich", sagte er. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Shanes Augen weiteten, und er lehnte sich zum größeren Mann hinüber um ihn zu küssen – und genau in diesem Moment ging die Meldung ein.

Rick hielt inne und Shane murmelte etwas von „Später", und sie machten sich auf zu ihren letzten gemeinsamen Einsatz, ohne zu ahnen, dass es ihr letzter gemeinsamer Einsatz sein würde und das Ende der Welt kurz bevor stand.

Ricks letzte Erinnerung an Shane vorm Ende der Welt war ein harsches: „Bleib bei mir, Rick. Bleib bei mir, Omega!" und sein besorgtes Gesicht, das auf ihn herabblickte. Rick dachte, dass er „ja, Alpha" gehaucht hatte, und erinnerte er daran, wie ihn Shanes Pheromone umschlossen, und vermutlich wäre er gestorben, wenn sein Partner ihn nicht mit allem, was er hatte, eingestunken hätte. So hatte er sich dem einfachen Befehl nicht widersetzen können und am Leben zu bleiben wollen um bei seinem Alpha zu bleiben.

Als er wieder erwachte, war er alleine, vollkommen alleine im Krankenhaus. Um ihn herum roch es nach Spuren von Carl, Shane, und Lori. Der Geruch war alt, kaum noch wahrzunehme, doch Rick erkannte ihn sofort. Ansonsten roch es nicht so steril, wie es hätte riechen müssen, wenn man bedachte, dass Rick in einem Krankenhauszimmer zu sich gekommen war. Wo waren die Schwestern? Wo waren die Ärzte? Wo war sein Rudel? Carl, Shane, Lori – warum waren sie jetzt nicht hier bei ihm?

Weil die Welt untergegangen war, während er geschlafen hatte, wie es schien. Das Krankenhaus war verlassen, und die ersten wandelnden Toten, auf die er traf, nun die waren ein echter Schock für ihn. Sie stanken furchtbar, waren verrottet, schon lange tot wie es schien, aber sie bewegten sich noch. Reden und denken schienen sie nicht mehr zu können, sie waren nur noch instinktgesteuert, wie es schien, und ihr Instinkt sagten ihnen, dass sie alles, was anders war als sie, alles was noch lebte, auffressen sollten.

War so etwas auch aus Carl geworden? Aus Lori? Aus Shane? War die ganze Welt untergegangen und gestorben und nur noch Rick war übrig? Und selbst wenn nicht, was brachte es in einer Welt zu leben, in der sein Rudel nicht mehr am Leben war?

Rick versuchte verzweifelt sie zu wittern, nur einen Hauch von ihnen, doch vor allem roch er den Tod, nichts anderes als den Tod. Er musste nach Hause. Vielleicht würde er sie zu Hause finden! Oder zumindest einen Hinweis auf sie finden. (Aber was wenn es kein Hinweis wäre, der ihm gefallen würde?!)

Ja, was dann? Allein den Gedanken daran, dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, konnte Rick nicht ertragen. Aufzuwachen in einer Welt ohne sie, ohne irgendjemanden, das konnte Rick kaum ertragen. Er war überzeugt davon, dass das hier sein Ende sein würde. Dass er nur wieder aus dem Koma erwacht war um mutterseelenallein umgeben von Untoten zu sterben.

Omegas waren Rudeltiere, sie brauchten andere Menschen um zu funktionieren, sie brauchten lebendige Menschen, keine toten beißenden Monster, die einmal Menschen gewesen waren. Rick war für diese neue Welt, in der er erwacht war, nicht geschaffen. Und er wäre auch fast in ihr gestorben, wenn Morgan Jones nicht in sein Leben getreten wäre.

Morgan rettet ihn in jeder Hinsicht. Er rettete sein Leben und seinen Verstand. Seine bloße Gegenwart half Rick durchzuatmen und zurück zu sich selbst zu finden, heraus aus der Spirale der Panik und Angst und der Verzweiflung, zurück zu dem Omega, der er war. Denn Morgan war ein Alpha, der seinen Omega verloren hatte, und er brauchte Rick genauso wie dieser ihn brauchte. Und sein Sohn Duane brauchte Rick sogar noch mehr.

„Er hat sich als Beta gefestigt, kaum, dass das alles hier losgebrochen ist", erklärte Morgan Rick und deutete auf seinen verstört wirkenden Sohn. Duane war ein Kind, kein Teeanger, er sollte noch keine sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmale zur Schau stellen, er tat es aber. Er produzierte Beta-Pheromone, und das bedeutete auch, dass er die entsprechenden Hormone produzieren musste. So etwas kam vor, selten, aber doch. Ein großer Schock konnte zu einer verfrühten Manifestation des sekundären Geschlechts bei prepubertären Kindern führen. Und das Ende der Welt war wohl ein ziemlich gewaltiger Schock, nicht wahr?

Morgans Gefährtin, Duanes Mutter, sein Omega, war eine von denen, stellte sich heraus, von den wandelnden Toten. Sie war auch der Grund, warum Morgan die Stadt nicht gemeinsam mit den anderen Überlebenden verlassen hatte. Ein Teil von ihm schien nicht gehen zu können, solange sie noch weiter existierte, egal in welcher Form. Rick verstand das, er konnte es gut verstehen. Wenn er an Morgans Stelle wäre, wenn Shane einer von denen wäre und hier herum wanken würde, oder Carl, oder sogar Lori – er könnte auch nicht gehen. Doch wenn Morgan und Duane hierbleiben würden, dann würden sie sterben. Daran hatte Rick nicht geringsten Zweifel.

„Morgan, du musst mit mir kommen, du und Duane, ihr beide", meinte er eindringlich. Er wollte der Spur der Evakuierten folgen, dorthin gehen, wo Shane und Lori hingegangen waren (hoffentlich), das musste er, er musste sein Rudel suchen, sein Kind, das ihn in dieser neuen verrückten Welt dringender brauchte als jemals zuvor. Er konnte nicht hier bei Morgan und Duane bleiben, so sehr ihn die beiden auch brauchten (und sie brauchten ihn dringend). Doch wenn er sie hier zurückließ, würde er sie nie wiedersehen, nicht lebendig.

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht", erklärte er, „Ich kann sie nicht verlassen. Denkst du dein Alpha würde dich verlassen, wenn ihr in dieser Situation wärt?" (Rick wollte nicht daran denken, dass sein Alpha ihn verlassen hatte, aber er wusste, dass Shane nur getan hatte, was er von ihm erwartet hätte – er hatte sein Kind gerettet und seine Gefährtin).

„Mein Alpha hat mich verlassen um meinen Sohn zu retten", sagte Rick also, „Und genau das musst du jetzt auch tun."

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann auf uns beide aufpassen", behauptete er, „Ich habe dich gerettet, oder? Ich kann uns beide ebenfalls retten." Das war typische Alpha-Selbstüberschätzung, gepaart mit einem Verschließen vor der Realität. Wenn Rick dagegen ankommen wollte, dann musste er mit harten Bandagen kämpfen.

„Und was ist mit mir? Erwartest du, dass ich alleine weiterziehe? Ein einsamer Omega, ganz alleine, in einer Welt des Todes?", fragte er also.

Morgan sah ihn überrascht an. Bisher hatte er diesen Umstand überhaupt nicht bedacht, wie es schien. „Ich meine das hier ist das Ende der Welt, oder? Das Ende der Zivilisation. Es sind nicht nur die Toten, die mir Probleme bereiten könnten, nicht wahr? Was wenn ich irgendeinen verwilderten Alpha treffe, der denkt die Regeln würden für ihn nicht mehr gelten?" (Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte Rick nicht wirklich, dass es irgendwo dort draußen tatsächlich verwilderte Alphas, die sich an keine Regeln mehr hielten, geben könnte, er blufft nur). „Oder gleich mehrere von ihnen? Ich bin diese neue Welt noch nicht gewohnt und bin gerade frisch aus dem Koma erwacht. Jeden Moment könnte mich eine Stresshitze erwischen. Reagieren die Toten eigentlich auf Hitzen?" Rick sah Morgan möglichst unschuldig an und stellte zufrieden fest, dass dem Mann beinahe die Augen aus den Schädel zu springen schienen. „Natürlich bist du nicht verantwortlich für mich", fuhr Rick fort, „Du hast mich bereits einmal gerettet. Mehr kann ich nicht von dir verlangen, auch wenn du ein großer starker Alpha bist, und ich nur ein kleiner schwacher frisch aus den Koma erwachter Omega."

„Du bist ein echter Scheißkerl, Rick", stellte Morgan tonlos fest (das sollte Rick nach dem Ende der Welt noch öfter zu hören bekommen).

Rick dachte bei sich, dass er das hier nur tat um Morgan und seinen Sohn zu retten, und schlug unschuldig die Augen nieder und bot dem anderen Mann dann seine Kehle dar. Morgan schnaubte nur. „Spar dir das", meinte er barsch, „Also gut, du Bastard, ich kann dich nicht alleine dort draußen herumrennen lassen, da hast du recht. Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich einen neuen Omega." Rick konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen gerade noch so verkneifen.

Sie zogen zu dritt los. Für Rick war diese neue Welt immer noch vor allem verstörend und seltsam. Es war ebenfalls verstörend und seltsam einen Alpha an seiner Seite zu haben, der nicht Shane war, und einen Jungen zu versorgen, der nicht Carl war. Das hier, musste er sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, war nicht sein Rudel. Shane, Carl, und Lori waren sein Rudel, er musste sie wiederfinden, das war seine oberste Priorität. Morgan und Duane waren nur … Weggefährten, die ihn begleiten würden, bis er sein Rudel wiedergefunden hatte. Rick war immer schon ein Meister der Selbsttäuschung gewesen, warum hätte das nach dem Ende der Welt auf einmal anders sein sollen?

Er fand sein Rudel wieder, aber anders als geplant. Zuerst fand er Glenn Rhee und dessen Gruppe. Glenn der Omega rettete Rick, Morgan, und Duane vor einer Horde wandelnder Toter und lotste sie dann zu dem Rest seiner Gruppe – zu Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog, Merle und Morales. Die beiden Frauen waren Betas, genau wie T-Dog, doch Merle und Morales waren Alphas und wenig erfreut über Morgans Anblick, oder den von Duane und Rick, was das anging.

Konflikte waren vorprogrammiert, besonders als sich herausstellte, dass Merle Dixon gerade auf einen Drogentrip war und in unkooperativer Stimmung. In einem anderen Leben wäre das alles vermutlich anders ausgegangen, in einem anderen Leben hätte sich jemand wie Merle Dixon niemals mit jemanden wie Rick Grimes verständigen können, doch in diesem Leben waren sie ein Alpha und ein Omega nach der Apokalypse. Und Rick schreckte nicht davor zurück die gleichen schmutzigen Tricks bei Merle anzuwenden wie bei Morgan – Omegatricks, wie sie von Alphas oft wütend genannt wurden.

„Wir wollen hier doch alle raus, oder? Wir alle haben jemanden, den wir wiedersehen wollen. Gibt es niemanden in deinem Leben, den du wiedersehen willst, Alpha?", meinte Rick eindringlich.

Merle schnaufte nur abfällig.

„Wenn wir diese Stadt lebend verlassen wollen, dann müssen wir alle zusammenarbeiten", fuhr Rick fort, „Wir brauchen dich, Alpha. Wenn uns jemand hier wieder rausbringen kann, dann doch wohl du. Morales ist schwach und Morgan mit seinem Sohn beschäftigt, nur du kannst der Alpha sein, der Alpha, der uns alle rettet."

Wieder schnaubte Merle. „Omega-Tricks, die kenne ich alle", knurrte er, die Drogen vernebelten ganz klar seinen Verstand. Warum sollte er sich auch nicht zu dröhnen? Die verdammte Welt war untergangen. Aber Rick musste zurück zu seinem Rudel.

„Ich muss zurück zu meinem Rudel. Mein Sohn, meine Gefährtin, mein Alpha. Ich brauche sie. Bitte, hilf mir zu ihnen zurückzukommen", bettelte Rick nun, und da war gar keine Trickserei mehr dabei. Merle Dixon starrte ihn an. „Okay", sagte er dann, „Okay, ich helfe dir." Und einfach so drang Ricks Omegatum durch sein vollgedröhntes Gehirn hindurch zu dem Alpha in ihm durch. Und einfach so wurde aus zwei Gruppen eine mit einem gemeinsamen Ziel – dem Ziel zu überleben.

Und dieses gemeinsame Ziel führte sie zurück zum Rest von Glenns Gruppe, die mit einem Wohnmobil außerhalb der Stadt campte. Und dort fand Rick sie, seine Familie, sein Rudel.

„Dad!" Carl stürmte in seine Arme. _Er ist so groß geworden, _dachte Rick, gefolgt von, _Er riecht nach Omega. _Er presste sein Kind an sich, seinen Welpen, und begann zu weinen. _Carl, mein Kind, mein Baby. _Carl lebte, er hatte Carl wieder.

„Rick!" Rick sah auf und erblickte Shane. Und Lori. Seine Familie, sein Rudel, sie waren wiedervereint. Aber warum standen sie wie erstarrt da und sahen ihn an, als wäre er ein Fremder, oder eine Erscheinung? Rick streckte Shane seine Hand entgegen. „Alpha", jammerte er. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Shane rannte los, umarmte ihn heftig (und zerquetsche dabei beinahe Carl) und murmelte dann „Omega, mein Omega", bevor er Rick leidenschaftlich auf den Mund küsste. Als wäre das das Natürlichste der Welt, als hätten sie das schon immer getan. _Shane, mein Shane, mein Alpha, mein Partner. _Zum ersten Mal seit er aus dem Koma erwacht war, fühlte Rick sich nicht mehr verloren, zum ersten Mal seit er alleine im Krankenhausbett zu sich gekommen war, hatte er das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen. Shane löste sich von ihm, offensichtlich widerwillig, und Ricks Blick fiel auf Lori, die mit großen Augen da stand und sie beide anstarrte.

_Lori. Meine Gefährtin. _Vergessen war jedes harte Wort, jeder Streit, den sie jemals gehabt hatte, jede Idee aufzugeben, was sie hatten. „Lori", hauchte Rick und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Lori machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und dann noch einen, und dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und umarmte ihn weinend. Jetzt weinten sie alle. Carl klammerte sich immer noch an Rick fest, und Shane umarmte sie nun alle drei und murmelte Nichtigkeiten in Ricks Hals. So sollte es sein, so musste es sein, so war es richtig, so sollte es immer sein, hätte es immer sein müssen, einfach Rick und sein Rudel, in Liebe vereint.

Damals war er einfach glücklich. Damals wusste er noch nicht, dass es nicht für immer halten konnte. Nicht einmal für kurze Zeit. Nicht so, wie es in diesem Moment war.

* * *

**II.**

Vor dem Ende der Welt hatte Rick Alphas niemals als seine natürlichen Feinde angesehen. Die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben waren Alphas gewesen – sein Vater, Shane, Alphas waren diejenigen, die ihn beschützten, auf die er sich immer, egal was passierte, verlassen konnte. Mit dieser Einstellung war er aus dem Koma erwacht. Deswegen hatte er Morgan keine Sekunde misstraut oder gefürchtet, als er ihn getroffen hatte. Deswegen hatte er Merle Dixon behandelt wie einen Freund, den er retten wollte, und nicht wie ein Hindernis, das es zu umschiffen galt um zu überleben. Morgan, Merle, Morales – keiner dieser drei Alphas beunruhigte ihn oder machte ihm Angst. Sie waren nicht anders als die Alphas, die Rick vor dem Ende der Welt gekannt hatte, sie waren einfach Männer, die eben auch Alphas waren, jeder mit seinen individuellen Schwächen, das ja, aber jeder darauf programmiert den Rest seines Rudels zu beschützen, den Schwächeren zu beschützen. Keine Sekunde hatte Rick daran gezweifelt.

Jahre später wusste er wie naiv er gewesen war. Jahre später nach dem Gouverneur, nach Joey, nach Terminus, nach dem Krankenhaus, nach den Wölfen, da wusste er, dass die Alphas nach dem Ende der Welt nicht mit den Alphas von vor dem Ende der Welt zu vergleichen waren. Alphas, so hatte er gelernt, waren nämlich diejenigen, die dazu neigten den Verstand zu verlieren, sobald sich die Zivilisation verabschiedete. Shane war nur der Erste gewesen, und bei weitem der Harmloseste. Heute würde Rick so viel anders machen. Nicht, dass er jemals die Chance dazu bekommen würde irgendetwas anders zu machen. Er hatte seinen letzten Fehler begangen.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?! Verarscht ihr mich gerade?!" Dieser Alpha und die seinen waren eindeutig Ricks Feinde. Und ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als sich ihm zu stellen, wie er sich auch allen anderen gestellt hatte (dem Gouverneur, Joey, Gareth, den Wölfen) –

„Es ist wahr. Ich bin der Führer dieses Rudels", sagte Rick.

Der Alpha starrte ihn an, als würde es ihn überraschen, dass Rick es gewagt hatte ihn anzusprechen. Dann hockte er sich vor Rick. „Und wie ist dein Name, Schätzchen?", wollte er wissen.

„Rick Grimes."

„Rich Grimes", wiederholte der Alpha und schien den Namen in seinem Mund auszutesten, „Rick Grimes. Rick Grimes, der Omega." Er richtete sich wieder auf und sah zu dem anderen Alpha hinüber, dem, der Rick als den Anführer identifiziert hatte. „Und wir sind sicher, dass wir die richtige Gruppe erwischt haben?" Der andere Alpha nickte nur. Natürlich klang es für einen Alpha unglaubwürdig, dass eine Gruppe, die hauptsächlich aus Omegas zu bestehen schien, einen Haufen Alphas getötet hatte. „Nun, auf jeden Fall ist es ein guter Fang…."

Rick unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Bitte tötet sie nicht. Tötet nicht die Alphas", sagte er.

Der furchteinflößende Alphas sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ist es das, was ihr denkt, dass wir tun werden? Eure Alphas töten und euch Omegas und die Beta-Frauen verschleppen? Mhm? Ist das der Grund, warum ihr meine Leute getötet habt? Haben euch welche von denen was angetan?", wollte er dann wissen, und bei den letzten Satz verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

„Das ist es doch, was ihr tut", sagte Rick leise, „Ihr nehmt euch das, was ihr haben wollt, und tötet die, die nicht bereit sind euch das zu geben, was ihr wollt." (Er versuchte nach Kräften nicht an Joey zu denken).

„Das denkt ihr also über uns, ja? Offenbar hat euch jemand Lügen über uns erzählt", stellte der Alpha fest, „Wer war es? Mhm? Wer hat euch das eingeredet?"

Rick schwieg. Er wollte Hilltop nicht verraten. Er konnte es nicht.

„Lasst mich nachdenken, wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass ihr auf den Weg nach Hilltop seid. Dass ist doch richtig, oder? Es war Gregory, nicht wahr? Oh, natürlich war er es. Wie es aussieht müssen wir ihm einen Besuch abstatten. Simon, willst du das übernehmen?", wandte sich der Alpha an seine rechte Hand.

„Nein, bitte, lasst sie in Ruhe! Wir wollten nach Hilltop, ja, aber nur weil dort ein Arzt lebt. Maggie ist schwanger und etwas stimmt nicht. Wir wollten sie nur zu einem Arzt bringen", warf Rick schnell ein. Ihm graute davor, dass diese Alphas in Hilltop einfallen würden, Greogry töten und Jesus etwas antun würden. Und wenn das passieren würde, wäre das alles seine Schuld!

Der Alpha musterte ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr denkt wirklich, dass wir Barbaren sind, nicht wahr? Verwilderte Alpha oder gar tollwütige. Seht ihr Schaum vor meinem Mund? Nein! Wir sind nicht das, was ihr denkt. Ihr andererseits … Ihr habt meine Männer getötet. Also seid ihr wohl diejenige, die verwildert und tollwütig sind", stellte er fest, „Und ich kann das nicht einfach durchgehen lassen, nicht wahr?" Er betrachtete seine Baseballschläger nachdenklich. „Normalerweise würde ich einfach einen von euch töten. Und dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Bis ihr euch unterwerft, um Gnade winselt, und mir ewige Treue schwört", fuhr er fort, „Wen würde ich töten? Den Anführer, nehme ich an…."

Carl gab ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich, als er das hörte. „Carl, ruhig", keuchte Rick.

Der Blick des Alphas fiel auf Carl, und wanderte dann wieder zurück zu Rick. „Ist das dein Junge, Rick? Oh, er ist es, nicht wahr? Wie bemerkenswert! Es gibt zwei von eurer Sorte!" Er schritt hinüber zu Carl und hockte sich vor diesem hin. „Hallo, Carl, nicht wahr? Ist Rick dein Daddie? Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor deinen Daddie etwas anzutun…." Er streckte seine freie Hand nach Carl aus und berührte dessen Gesicht.

„Fass ihn nicht an!" Rick wäre fast zu Carl hinüber gestürzt, doch einer der anderen Alphas, presst ihn zurück auf seine Knie. Der Alpha erhob sich wieder und hob beruhigend seine Hand. „Ganz ruhig, ich tue ihm nichts. Hier ist meine Hand, ganz weit weg von deinem Jungen, siehst du? Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich nehme an, du bist wohl kein Omega, der zulässt, dass man seinen Welpen was antut, was?"

„Nein", knirschte Rick.

„Was ist wohl mit dem letzten Alpha passiert, der sich an den Kleinen vergreifen wollte?", sinnierte der Alpha. Er erwartete sichtbar keine Antwort auf diese rhetorische Frage, bekam sie aber trotzdem. „Ich habe ihm die Schlagader aufgebissen", knurrte Rick.

„Du hast ihm …." Der Alpha unterbrach sich und dann … lachte er. „Oh, mein Gott, das hier ist mehr als nur ein guter Fang, Leute, das hier ist der beste Fang. Ein kleiner tollwütiger Omega, samt Rudel und Sohn. Aber auch samt Nest. Oh, ja, seht euch doch nur an. Ihr kommt nicht aus der Wildnis. Nicht mehr zumindest. Ihr habt ein Zuhause gefunden. Und wollt es beschützen. Mit allen Mitteln. Das verstehe ich, ich respektiere das, wirklich. An eurer Stelle würde ich nicht anders handeln. Aber seht ihr, die Sache ist die, ihr könnt es nicht beschützen, eure zu Hause, nicht alleine. Nicht unter der Leitung eines traumatisierten wenn auch hardcore Omegas, nicht wenn eure Einsatzgruppe nur aus einen Alpha besteht und … der da…" Er deutete in Richtung Michonne. „Aber keine Sorge, genau das ist es, was wir tun. Wir retten andere, wir beschützen sie, wir sind die Erlöser. Natürlich bekommt unseren Schutz nicht einfach jeder." Er hatte wieder damit begonnen vor ihnen allen auf und ab zu schreiten. „Ein Rudel, das unseren Schutz will, muss sich dafür sozusagen qualifizieren. Aber keine Sorge, das habt ihr bereits!" Er strahlte sie regelrecht an.

„Danke, aber wir verzichten auf euren Schutz, wir kommen alleine zurecht", knurrte Rick.

Der Alpha blickte ihn an und wog nachdenklich seinen Kopf. „Tut ihr das? Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, Rick, mein Lieber. Was genau bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass wir euch eine Wahl lassen, was das angeht?", wollte er dann scheinbar ehrlich neugierig wissen.

(Denk nicht an Shane). „Du hast doch behauptet, dass ihr euch nicht einfach nehmt, was ihr wollt", sagte Rick steif, „Oder was das eine Lüge?"

„Du musst lernen besser zuzuhören, Rick, Schätzchen, ich habe gesagt, dass wir nicht einfach eure Alphas töten werden, und eure Omegas und Beta-Frauen verschleppen werden, ich habe nie gesagt, dass wir uns nicht einfach nehmen, was wir wollen. Was wir nicht tun. Wir nehmen uns, was wir brauchen. Aber im Gegenzug dazu beschützen wir die, von denen wir es nehmen", belehrte ihn der Alpha, und dann musterte er noch einmal das ganze aufgereihte Rudel, „Ihr seht mir aus wie ein sturer Haufen. Ich nehme an, ihr musstet lernen hart zu sein. Keine Schwäche zu zeigen und niemanden zu vertrauen. Ich könnte jetzt irgendwelche Drohungen ausstoßen oder dich so lange einschüchtern, bis du dich freiwillig unterwirfst, aber wie gesagt, euch wurden Lügen erzählt, so sind wir nicht. Du, einarmige Blondine, du siehst aus wie jemand, auf den man zählen kann. Nimm die anderen beiden Betas und geh mit ihnen zurück nach Hause und bereite euer Nest auf unseren Besuch vor. Wir werden in ein paar Tagen vorbeikommen und uns unsere Bezahlung für unseren Schutz abholen. Das wären dann wohl … die Hälfte eurer Vorräte und alle eure Schusswaffen. Sorry, aber, ihr habt bewiesen, dass man euch mit denen nicht trauen kann. Und denkt lieber gar nicht erst daran irgendetwas zu verstecken, wir würden es finden, und wären darüber sehr verärgert. Der einzige Grund, warum ich hier und jetzt keinen von euch töte, ist der, dass man euch Lügen über uns erzählt hat, und ihr dachtet ihr würdet euch nur verteidigen. Jetzt, wo ihr es besser wisst, erwarte ich Kooperation."

Andrea erhob sich langsam. „Und was ist mit den anderen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Die kommen in den Genuss unserer Gastfreundschaft. Was ein weiterer Grund für euch sein sollte, uns alles zu geben, was wir von euch verlangen, wenn wir es holen kommen", erklärte der Alpha mit einem zähnezeigenden Grinsen.

Andrea warf einen fragenden Blick auf Rick. Der nickte. „Ist schon gut, tu was er sagt", wies er sie an, „Tu was du tun musst."

Sie nickte und deutete Sasha und Rosita ebenfalls aufzustehen und zu ihr zu kommen. „Kriegen wir einen Wagen?", wollte Andrea dann noch wissen.

„Reiz meine Gnade nicht aus, Einarm", meinte der Alpha nur kühl. Rick konnte Sashas und Rositas Proteste hören und Andreas bestimmende Worte, doch wie es aussah ließen die Erlöser die Betas tatsächlich gehen.

„Seht ihr, wie großzügig ich bin? Ich bin nicht das Monster, für das ich mich haltet. Ich habe die drei Sorten Beta gehen lassen", verkündete der Alpha, „Und jetzt weiter im Text. Wir haben einen sehr guten Arzt bei uns zu Hause, der wird sich um eure Maggie kümmern, besser als der Arzt aus Hilltop es jemals könnte. Wir haben im Sanctuary die beste medizinische Ausrüstung, die man nach dem Ende der Welt kriegen kann. Schafft den schwangeren Omega in einen der Wägen, aber vorsichtig, es geht ihr nicht gut, hat es geheißen, sie trägt wertvolle Ware in sich." Rick unterdrückte den in ihm aufsteigenden Protest, als zwei weibliche Alphas Maggie auf die Bein hievten.

„Was euch andere angeht, ihr werdet unsere Gäste sein, für eine kleine Weile zumindest. Immerhin wollt ihr doch sicher sehen, wie es Maggie weiter ergeht, und Rick und ich … nun wir haben noch ein paar Dinge zu besprechen, nicht wahr?", fuhr der Alpha fort, „Keine Sorge, es wir euch im Sanctuary gefallen. Es ist ein überaus heimelicher Ort. Dafür habe ich Sorge getragen."

„Rick, was sollen wir tun?", zischte Daryl.

Rick zwang sich ihn nicht anzusehen, als er erwiderte. „Was er sagt. Wir tun, was er sagt, und fahren mit ihm in dieses Sanctuary, wir alle", verkündete er möglichst ruhig. Zumindest waren Andrea, Sasha, und Rosita entkommen. Zumindest waren Abraham und Michonne noch am Leben. Auch wenn der Alpha sie offenbar nur am Leben ließ um ein Druckmittel gegen die gefangenen Omegas in der Hand zu haben.

Negan lächelte ihn erfreut an. „Guter Junge", lobte er seinen Gefangenen, „Vielleicht kommen wir beide ja doch noch zu einer Einigung."

Rick bezweifelte das doch sehr.

* * *

**III.**

Rick drückte seinen Sohn und seine Gefährtin immer noch an sich, als er spürte wie sein Alpha unruhig wurde. Shane hatte sich von ihm gelöst und starrte nun Morgan mit unverhohlener Feindseligkeit an. „Ehm, das sind Morgan Jones und sein Sohn Duane", erklärte Rick schnell, „Morgan hat mich gerettet, nachdem ich aus dem Koma erwacht bin."

„Ach? Hat er das?", brummte Shane.

Rick ließ Lori los und legte Shane eine Hand auf den Arm. „Er war die ganze Zeit über ein vollkommener Gentleman", versicherte er seinem Alpha. Shane wirkte immer noch misstrauisch, hörte aber zumindest auf damit Morgan herausfordernd und misstrauisch anzustarren. „Morgan, Duane, das ist mein Rudel, mein Sohn Carl, meine Gefährtin Lori, und Shane, mein Alpha", stellte Rick seine Familie seinen neuen Freunden vor.

„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen", sagte Morgan und nickte. Er schien Shane sein Misstrauen nicht übel zu nehmen. Rick wurde bewusst, dass Morgan jemand zu sein schien, der auf die Aggression anderer Alphas mit Verständnis reagierte anstatt mit Gegenaggression, was ein Glück war. Die Sache mit Merle hätte sonst ganz anders ausgehen können, genau wie das hier gerade.

Irgendetwas war trotzdem immer noch nicht in Ordnung. Rick konnte es spüren, wenn er es auch nicht zuordnen konnte. Er registrierte, dass Lori irgendwie anders roch als sonst, und registrierte, dass sie nach Shane roch, und Shane nach ihr und nach Carl. Das alles wunderte ihn nicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl es nicht richtig zuzuordnen.

Trotzdem als erstes wurden die Neuankömmlinge mit dem Rest des Camps vertraut gemacht. Andreas Schwester Amy war hier, ebenfalls ein Beta, genau wie Morales' Familie, seine Beta-Frau und sein Beta-Sohn. Merles Bruder Daryl gehörte ebenfalls zum Camp, er war aber gerade auf der Jagd. Außerdem fanden sich hier noch der Besitzer des Campers, ein älterer Beta namens Dale Horvath und sein Freund, der Beta Jim. Und die Familie Peletier.

Abgesehen von Merle und seinem im Moment verschollenen Bruder waren die Peletier eindeutig der größte Grund zur Sorge in diesem Camp hier. Ed Peletier war ein Alpha der alten Schule, seine Frau Carol war ein Omega, deren Platz hinter dem Herd und in seinem Bett war, wenn überhaupt irgendwo, und ihre gemeinsame Tochter Sophia war ungefähr in Carls Alter, vielleicht etwas jünger, und hatte sich wie Ricks eigener Sohn auch ebenfalls als Omega gefestigt, als die Untoten über die Welt hergefallen waren. Dass Ed Frau und Tochter nicht gerade gut behandelte, war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich selbst als großer starker Alpha sah, dem sich alle anderen unterzuordnen hatten, ebenfalls. Ed war wohl auch der Grund für Shanes schlechte Laune. Seine bloße Gegenwart schien Ricks Partner auf die Palme zu treiben.

„Er schlägt Carol, das weiß jeder hier genau", vertraute Shane ihm etwas später unter vier Augen an, „Und ich fürchte, dass irgendwann Andrea oder Jacqui etwas dagegen sagen werden, und er sie dann auch schlägt, und dann hindert mich nichts mehr daran ihm den Kopf abzureißen. Das würde ich jetzt schon am liebsten tun, aber …." Nun, er musste nicht weitersprechen, sie waren beide lange genug Cops gewesen um misshandelte Omegas wie Carol gut kennenzulernen – der Typ Omega würde lieber sterben anstatt seinen Alpha anzuschwärzen, und solange Carol nicht zugab, was vor sich ging, hatte niemand einen Beweis für das, was vor sich ging, außer irgendjemand würde es beobachten, aber Alphas wie Ed waren zu schlau um sich dabei erwischen zu lassen, wie sie die Hand gegen ihren Omega erhoben.

„Was ist mit den anderen hier?", wollte Rick wissen. Seine alten Cop-Instinkte steuerten ihn genauso wie sein Omega-Instinkt zu wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, „Macht sonst noch wer Ärger?"

„Nun, die Brüder Dixon sind ein Fall für sich", gab Shane zu, „Aber du bist mit Merle bisher ganz gut zurechtgekommen, wie es scheint, und er ist es, der das Sagen hat. Daryl ist eher einer der tut, was andere ihm anschaffen. Merle ist ein Junkie, denke ich."

„Ja, das ist er. Er hat sich Stoff in der Stadt besorgt", bestätigte Rick.

„Verdammt!", schimpfte Shane, „Das können wir jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen!"

„He, wir kommen damit klar. Wir sind jetzt wieder zusammen, oder?", meinte Rick überzeugt, „Gemeinsam kann uns nichts aufhalten, schon vergessen."

Shane sah ihn ernst an. „Rick, ich …. Es tut mir alles so leid. Wenn ich besser auf dich aufgepasst hätte …. Ich war abgelenkt, Mann. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, wenn ich konzentriert gewesen wäre…."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, war ich derjenige, der dich abgelenkt hat", meinte Rick nur, „Und du hättest nichts tun können."

„Es hat mich fast umgebracht dich zurückzulassen", fuhr Shane fort, „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du aufwachst…."

„Du hast das Richtige getan. Du hast Carl und Lori gerettet. Dafür werde ich dir ewig dankbar sein", betonte Rick.

„Ich hätte dich retten müssen. Das war mein Job!", widersprach Shane.

„Ich bin jetzt hier, oder? Wir sind alle hier, alle zusammen, das ist es worauf es ankommt", behauptete Rick.

„Was Lori angeht…." Shane brach ab und wusste scheinbar nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte. Schuld zeichnete sich deutlich lesbar in seinen Zügen ab. Das war der Moment, in dem Rick die Puzzelteile zusammensetzte.

_Oh. _Es verletzte ihn mehr, als es sollte. Weil beide vorher ihm gehört hatten, und einander nur durch ihn gekannt hatten, nur durch ihn überhaupt Kontakt miteinander gehabt hatten, und nun teilten sie etwas, an dem Rick keinen Anteil hatte. _Er hat ihr das Kind gemacht, das ich ihr nicht machen konnte, das sie so gerne gewollt hat. _Er konnte nicht anders, als das als Versagen zu empfinden.

„Ich dachte du wärst tot, Rick, wir beiden dachten du wärst tot", sagte Shane, „Es … es wird natürlich nie wieder passieren." Als ob es für keine Konsequenzen nicht schon viel zu spät wäre. „Es ist dein Baby, Mann, okay? Deines genauso wie unseres." Er hatte leicht reden.

„Ich liebe dich, Rick", betonte Shane, „Und Lori liebt dich ebenfalls." Vielleicht stimmte das ja sogar. Zuletzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, was Loris Gefühle anging, aber er wusste ohne jeden Zweifel was Shane für ihn empfand und auch, dass Lori für ihn wohl nur eine weitere seiner endlosen Reihe von weiblichen Beta-Eroberungen gewesen war. _Aber jetzt ist alles anders, es ist ein Baby im Spiel, _warnte ihn eine innere Stimme, auf die er aber in diesem Moment nicht hören wollte. Seit er aufgewacht war, hatte er nichts dringender gewollt als sein Rudel wiederzufinden, und nun hatte er es wieder. Alles andere war doch im Grunde egal, oder? Dann wären sie nun eben bald zu fünft anstatt zu viert. Mehr musste sich nicht ändern, was spielte es für eine Rolle wer die Kinder mit wem gezeugt hatte? Rick hatte doch vor dem Koma sowieso ein paar Sachen ändern wollen, oder nicht? Vielleicht war das alles gar nichts Schlechtes, vielleicht war das etwas Gutes, vielleicht war es das, was ihn und Lori retten konnte. Triaden waren zwar aus der Mode gekommen, aber sie waren natürlich – ein Alpha, ein Beta, und ein Omega – so sollte es sein. Jeder wusste das, die meisten wollten es nur nicht eingestehen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, ich liebe euch beide", sagte Rick und presste seine Stirn gegen Shanes, „Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass wir alle wieder zusammen sind." Er redete sich ein, dass sich nichts verändert hatte, und wenn dann nur zum Guten. Er glaubte das alles in diesem Moment wirklich. Er wusste einfach noch nicht, dass die Welt wirklich zu Ende gegangen war, und was das wirklich bedeutete.

* * *

**IV.**

Als sie beim Außenposten der Erlöser ankamen, wurden sie sofort getrennt. Rick wurde in ein üppig eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer eingesperrt. Natürlich weckte das sofort Fragen und Erwartungen in ihm. _Wenn er erwartet, dass ich freiwillig mit ihm schlafe, dann irrt er sich aber gewaltig. _Natürlich könnte er ihn einfach zwingen, das wusste Rick, aber in diesem Fall könnte sich der Alpha zumindest nicht vorgaukeln, dass Rick sich freiwillig unterworfen hätte. Im Grunde machte er sich aber weniger Sorgen um sich selbst als um die anderen. Besonders sorgte er sich um Abraham und Michonne. Immerhin waren sie rivalisierende Alphas. Was wenn der Anführer der Erlöser seine Meinung änderte und sie doch einfach umbrachte? Er könnte es einfach tun und trotzdem weiterhin vorgeben, dass sie noch am Leben wären – Rick hatte keine Chance das nachzuprüfen.

Und dann war da noch das andere Problem, das Problem, dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass die Omegas hier wirklich sicher waren. Ja, der Alpha hatte mit Wut auf die Idee, dass seine Leute den Omegas etwas angetan haben könnten, reagiert, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er seine Untergebenen wirklich kontrollieren konnte. Falls seine Wut nicht nur gespielt gewesen war.

_Was habe ich uns nur angetan?, _fragte Rick sich wieder und immer wieder. Wie hatte er nur so einen folgenschweren Fehler begehen können? Er setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete ab.

Irgendwann tauchte er auf, der Alpha, Negan. Er grinste Rick an, als er ihn sah, und blieb in der Türe stehen. „Rick, ich hoffe du hast alles, was du brauchst!", meinte er jovial. Er hatte weder seine Lederjacke noch seinen Baseballschläger abgelegt, das hier war nur die nächste Runde seines Machtspielchens, soviel war klar. „Dein Sohn ist ein wirklich bemerkenswerter Junge!"

„Wenn du ihm etwas angetan hast, dann….", knurrte Rick und sprang vom Bett auf.

„Beißt mir meine Kehle auf, schon klar!", meinte der Alpha und hob abwehrend die Hände, „Den kleinen zukünftigen Serienmörder geht es gut, keine Sorge. Du wirst ihn schon bald wiedersehen. Maggie geht es übrigens auch gut. Unser Doc hat sie sich angesehen und sie stabilisiert, sie wird das Baby nicht verlieren. Ihr Gefährte - Glenn, richtig? – ist gerade bei ihr."

Rick wollte ihm so gerne glauben, aber er konnte sich so viel Vertrauen in einen fremden feindlichen Alpha nicht leisten. Er blieb einige Schritte von dem Alpha entfernt stehen und wartete ab, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Was die anderen angeht, nun es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen. Der süße Aaron hält sich tapfer, Daryl ist … nun sagen wir unangepasst … und Eugene … nun das wird sich schon wieder einrenken, hoffe ich….", fuhr der Alpha fort. Die anderen kamen also um vor Angst, und der Alpha ließ es Rick wissen.

„Eugene ist besonders", sagte Rick nur.

„Oder ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er das ist. Ihr alle seid besonders, soviel ist klar", gab ihm der Alpha recht.

„Was ist mit Abraham und Michonne?", wollte Rick wissen.

„Sie genießen unsere Gastfreundschaft", lautete die nichtssagende Antwort.

Rick schnaubte. „Warum sind wir hier?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Weil ihr jemanden braucht, der auf euch achtgibt. Hab ich das nicht schon erklärt? Ein Haufen verstörter Omegas, der ganz allein dort draußen herumläuft, das geht doch nicht", sagte der Alpha, „Hier seid ihr besser aufgehoben."

„Wir wären auch in Hilltop oder unserer Basis gut genug aufgehoben", widersprach Rick.

„Eure Basis …. Alexandria, nicht wahr?", meinte der Alpha nachdenklich, „Nun, wir werden bald dorthin fahren, immerhin muss ich das, was mir zusteht, einsammeln, nicht wahr?"

„Wir gehören nicht zu dem, was dir zusteht", betonte Rick, „Wir sind nicht dein Eigentum."

„Was zu schade ist. Ihr könntet es natürlich sein, wenn ihr es wollen würdet. Irgendwie zumindest. Wäre das so schlimm? Jemanden zu haben, der auf einen achtgibt, sich um einen sorgt, für einen entscheidet….", gab der Alpha zu bedenken.

„Den letzten Alpha, der gedacht hat, er könnte für mich entscheiden habe ich…." Rick brach ab. Er sprach nicht über Shane. Niemals. Und mit diesem Alpha hier wollte er schon gar nicht über Shane sprechen.

„… die Kehle herausgerissen?", schlug der Alpha vor.

„… niedergestochen", korrigierte ihn Rick.

„Ich nehme an, es war ein böser gemeiner Alpha, den du gehasst hast", riet sein Gegenüber.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", gab Rick zu. Jetzt, da er das Thema schon einmal angerissen hatte, konnte er es auch zu Ende bringen, nicht wahr? „Es war mein Alpha, ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich habe ihn trotzdem niedergestochen, als es nötig wurde. Und das habe ich mit jemanden gemacht, der mir alles bedeutet hat."

„Verstehe. Botschaft angekommen, Drohung registriert. Rick Grimes ist ein selbstbestimmter Omega", kommentierte der Alpha, „Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Für niemanden. Mann, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich dieses passiv-aggressive Serienkiller-von-Alphas-Gehabe so sexy finde, aber ich tu's. Ich sollte dir das wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, weil das nur weitere Mordgedanken in dir wecken wird, aber ich will ehrlich sein. Und ich kann Kompromisse eingehen. Es mag vielleicht nicht so aussehen, aber ich könnte mich auch einen Partner gewöhnen, jemanden, der die Entscheidungen mit mir gemeinsam trifft."

Über diesen Vorschlag musste Rick nicht einmal ernsthaft nachdenken. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir beide jemals eine gemeinsame Basis finden würde, auf der wir irgendeine Art von Partnerschaft aufbauen könnten", sagte er sofort.

„Das weißt du nicht sicher. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht", warf der Alpha ein.

„Ich kenne deinen Typ", klärte Rick ihn auf.

„Ja, ich habe schon mitbekommen, dass du seit dem Ende der Welt auf einige Alphas getroffen bist, die unser Geschlecht nicht gerade stolz machen", erwiderte der Alpha ihm gegenüber.

„Ich kenne deinen Typ schon von vorher", informierte ihn Rick.

„So? Was genau hast du in der alten Welt so getrieben? Warst du Sozialarbeiter?"

„Polizist."

Der Alpha schwieg einen Moment beeindruckt. „Das wird ja immer besser", meinte er dann voller Begeisterung, „ich meine, wow, wo hast du dich nur die ganze Zeit über versteckt?"

Rick ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab.

„Carl hat mir erzählt, dass seine Mutter gestorben ist", nahm der Alpha den Faden dann wieder auf, „Dein Alpha, der, den du niedergestochen hast, der ist auch tot nehme ich an?"

„Muss er wohl sein", erwiderte Rick leise. Die Frage mancher seiner schlaflosen Nächte, aber es gab nur diese eine Antwort, Rick wusste, dass Shane, wenn er noch leben würde, jetzt hier bei ihnen in diesem Sanctuary wäre, eingesperrt gemeinsam mit Abraham und Michonne und nirgendwo anders.

„Und gibt es jemand anderen in deinem Leben, deinem Rudel, der dir … nahe steht?", erkundigte sich der Alpha scheinbar wie nebenbei.

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich kein Interesse an einer Partnerschaft mit dir habe. Egal in welcher Form", meinte er entschieden.

„Das ist zu schade. Du weißt nicht, was dir entgeht. Meine Ehefrauen haben nichts als Komplimente für mich übrig", betonte der Alpha. Falls er dachte, dass er Rick mit dieser Behauptung für sich einnehmen würde, irrte er sich gewaltig. Das schien er selbst schon wenige Momente später zu bemerken, da er dann plötzlich dämlich grinsend fragte: „Hast du Hunger, Rick? Ich finde es ist Zeit fürs Essen?"

Rick fragte sich kurz, welche Art von Hunger und Essen damit wohl gemeint war, wurde dann aber (zu seiner Erleichterung) von dem Alpha in eine Art Speisesaal eskortiert. Der Tisch an den sie sich setzten war vollgefüllt mit Essen. „Setz dich und bedien dich", wurde er aufgefordert. Rick setzte sich, konnte sich aber trotz seines knurrenden Magens nicht dazu aufraffen zuzugreifen. Wer wusste schon, wem die Erlöser all das hier gestohlen hatten?

_Zumindest essen sie keine Menschen, _meinte eine verräterische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

„Iss ruhig davon, ist kein Menschenfleisch", meinte der Alpha, der gegenüber von Rick Platz genommen hatte und sich an einer Lammstelze gütlich tat, „Ja, Eugene hat diese Episode aus eurer beachtlichen Liste von Abenteuern erwähnt. Aber ich kann dir versichern, wir haben euch nicht hergebracht um euch zu essen."

„Terminus isst keinen mehr", meinte Rick nur.

„Ja, das habe ich schon vermutet. Ich nehme an, ihr habt sie alle umgebracht?"

„Sie wollten uns nicht in Ruhe lassen. Sie haben Bob umgebracht und gegessen", sagte Rick nur, „Es ist nicht so, dass wir sie töten wollten, wir haben uns nur verteidigt." Armer Bob. Der Beta, den sie in ihre Gruppe im Gefängnis aufgenommen hatten, der den Angriff auf dieses überlebt hatte, nur um so zu enden. Einige Zeit lang hatte Rick gedacht, dass sich Sasha niemals davon erholen würde, was Bob zugestoßen war, besonders nachdem sie auch noch Tyreese verloren hatten, aber dann hatte sie Alexandria geheilt, und sie und Abraham hatten einander gefunden. _Ich schulde es ihr Abraham gesund nach Hause zu bringen, _erinnerte sich Rick, und er griff nach einem Stück Brot.

Der Alpha strahlte ihn an, als hätte er eben einen Sieg errungen, und vielleicht hatte er das ja auch. Rick war sich, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, immer noch nicht sicher, was dieser Negan eigentlich von ihm wollte. Ja, offensichtlich hatte er vor Alexandria zu plündern, aber das war bereits in die Wege geleitet worden, und Rick freundlich zu bewirten war dafür nicht nötig.

Auf einmal platzte ein anderer Erlöser mitten in ihr Essen. „Entschuldige die Störung, Negan, aber Walsh und Morales sind zurück, und du wolltest sofort informiert werden, wenn sie eintreffen", sagte der entstellte blonde Alpha, Dwight war sein Name, erinnerte sich Rick, und er war derjenige, der Denise getötet hatte. Ein Grund mehr, warum sie sich niemals mit diesen Erlösern würden friedlich einigen können. Dwight, der Omega-Mörder. Dwights Anwesenheit lenkte Rick so ab, dass er die Namen, die genannt worden waren, gar nicht richtig erfasste.

„Ja, von mir aus, schick sie rein. Entschuldige, Rick, aber die Arbeit ruft. Wird nur einen Moment dauern. Und wenn du zuhört, dann siehst du vielleicht ein, dass wir nicht die großen bösen Alphas sind, für die du uns hältst", meinte Negan. (Rick bezweifelte sehr, dass das der Fall sein würde).

Dwight verschwand wieder und kehrte wenige Momente später in Begleitung zurück. Es war der bekannte Geruch, der Rick fast vom seinen Stuhl warf, und dann sah er sie.

Morales hatte er nicht mehr gesehen, seit sich ihre Wege vor der Reise zum CDC getrennt hatten, er hatte sich manchmal gefragt, was aus dem Alpha und seiner Familie geworden war, sich aber niemals große Hoffnungen gemacht sie jemals wiederzusehen. Im Grunde hatten sie sich nicht besonders gut gekannt, was sie verband war die Zeit in Atlanta, die Tatsache, dass sie beide und ihre Familien den ganzen Wahnsinn rund um den Ausbruch irgendwie überlebt hatten. Von alle seinen verlorenen Gefährten war Morales vielleicht derjenige, an den Rick am wenigstens gedacht hatte. Entsprechend überraschend war sein Anblick hier im Sanctuary. Doch es war sein Begleiter, der Rick nach Luft ringen ließ.

Shane Walsh, sein Alpha, sein Bruder, sein bester Freund, sein Partner, seine ganz große Liebe, starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist. Er selbst musste einfach ein Geist sein. „Rick!", sagte er.

„Warum bist du nicht tot?!", war alles, was Rick in diesem Moment einfiel.

„So fest hast du nun auch wieder nicht zugestochen", erwiderte Shane, als hätte er das Recht dazu mit ihm zu scherzen, als wäre er immer noch Shane, als wäre nichts von all den Dingen, die auf der Farm passiert waren, geschehen.

„Wartet mal einen Moment, das hier ist dein Alpha, den du niedergestochen hast? Und das hier, Rick Grimes, ist der Omega, den du Unrecht getan hast, Walsh?", schaltete sich Negan, „Okay, das kam jetzt unerwartet. Ich denke, wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen. Findet ihr nicht auch, Jungs?"

Rick hörte ihn kaum, er starrte immer noch Shane an.

„_Ich war das nicht, du warst es! Du hast uns zu Grunde gerichtet! Du hast uns zu Grunde gerichtet!" _Und jetzt stand er auf einmal wieder lebendig vor ihm. Und Rick konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden, ob er ihn lieber küssen oder schlagen wollte.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	3. Alpha

**Alpha**

* * *

**I.**

Shane Walsh hatte immer gewusst, dass er ein Alpha war und war auch immer der Meinung gewesen, dass es seine Bestimmung war ein Alpha zu sein - er war derjenige, der andere beschützte. Sein Vater war kein guter Alpha und kein guter Ehemann und vor allem auch kein guter Vater. Shane schwor sich immer, dass er niemals so werden wollte wie dieser Mann, dass er besser sein würde, dass niemand jemals so sehr unter ihm leiden würde wie seine Mutter und er unter seinem Vater gelitten hatten. Seit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte er seine Mutter vor diesem Monster beschützen wollen, doch er war zu klein und zu schwach, zu langsam und zu dumm, um irgendetwas tun zu können. Letztlich war es immer seine Mutter, die ihn beschützte. Ein Teil von ihm kam niemals darüber hinweg, über das Bild des Omegas, der ihn vor dem Alpha beschützen musste. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er begann dafür zu beten, dass er sich als Alpha manifestieren würde, weil er sich nie wieder so hilflos fühlen wollte. Weil er die, die ihm am Herzen lagen, beschützen können wollte.

Ein Alpha zu sein war in der modernen Gesellschaft nicht unbedingt leicht. Die Betas regierten die Welt, und vielleicht war es nur ihre Propaganda, aber es galt als Tatsache, dass Alphas zu aggressiv und extrovertiert waren um wertvolle Mitglieder der Gesellschaft zu sein. Die meisten Alphas hatten sich nicht unter Kontrolle, sagte man, würden sich von ihren Instinkten und nicht von ihrem Verstand beherrschen lassen. Alphas wollten immer alles und jeden dominieren, sie hätten immer nur Sex und Kampf im Kopf. Shane wollte ein Alpha sein, aber er wollte nicht diese Art von Alpha sein, er wollte ein guter Alpha sein, einer aus den Mythen und Legenden, einer aus der Geschichte der Antike, er wollte ein Held sein. Er wollte Kinder und Omegas beschützen und ihnen keine Angst einjagen.

Sein Vater war natürlich kein geeignetes Vorbild für ihn. Alles, was er darüber lernte ein guter Alpha zu sein, lernte er von Ricks Vater. „Du hast mehr Macht als die anderen, Shane, und daher darfst du diese Macht niemals missbrauchen", erklärte ihm Mister Grimes ernst, „Der Alpha ist der Beschützer seines Rudels, nicht der Besitzer von diesem."

Shane wollte sich immer an diesen Leitsatz halten, er wollte gut sein, er wollte ein guter Alpha sein, aber es gab Tage, an denen er sich nicht sicher war, ob ihm dieser Weg bestimmt war, Tage, an denen er sich im Spiegel betrachte und erkannte, wie sehr er seinem Vater ähnelte. Nachdem er bei den Grimes eingezogen war, kleidete er diese Angst in Worte: „Was wenn ich kein guter Alpha sein kann? Was wenn ich bin wie er?"

„Alleine, dass du diese Frage stellst, Shane, beweist schon, dass du nicht bist wie er", erklärte ihm Ricks Vater. Wie sehr hätte sich Shane gewünscht, dass dieser Mann auch sein Vater wäre. Die Grimes waren das Rudel, dem er sich zugehörig fühlte, sie waren die Familie, die er sich wünschte, von seiner eigenen war nichts mehr übrig, nur noch ein einsamer Alpha im Gefängnis, mit dem Shane nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte.

Rick war die Liebe seines Lebens, das wusste er immer. Aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht alles haben konnte, was er sich im Leben wünschte, dass er Rick nicht haben konnte, wie er ihn haben wollte, weil es nun mal so war. In dunklen Stunden fragte er sich, ob Rick ihn nicht wollte, weil er ihn in Wahrheit nicht verdiente und der Omega das wusste. In anderen riet er sich zur Geduld. Die Grimes schienen immer davon auszugehen, dass Rick und Shane eines Tages Gefährten werden würden, und Shane ging eigentlich auch davon aus, sie mussten sich nur beide die Hörner abstoßen, und dann, wenn sie reif genug und bereit füreinander wären, dann wären sie endlich vereint. Aber die Dinge kamen anders.

Shane wollte Polizist sein, und er wollte an Ricks Seite sein, wollte ihn weiter beschützen können, also lernte er zu verzichten. Es würde ja nicht für immer sein, sagte er sich, Rick war trotzdem immer noch sein Omega, er war nur eben nicht sein Gefährte. Noch nicht. Wenn er und Rick den oberen Etagen bewiesen, dass sie zusammenarbeiten konnten, trotz ihrer Beziehung, dann würde es ihnen vielleicht eines Tages auch gestattet sein weiter zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn sie durch ein Gefährtenband verbunden wären.

Natürlich war das reiner Unsinn. Niemand mit nur ein bisschen verstand würde einen Alpha und einen Omega, die ein Paar waren, zusammenarbeiten lassen. Shane wusste das. Er wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Und er wollte nicht aufgeben, was Rick und er sich erkämpft hatten. Er wollte, dass sie allen bewiesen, dass sie nicht das typische Alpha-Omega-Duo waren, er wollte, dass sie allen bewiesen, dass sie mehr waren.

Selbst als Rick Lori heiratete, gab Shane seine Träume für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft nicht auf. Selbst nach Carls Geburt gab er diese Träume nicht auf. Bis er sie irgendwann doch aufgab.

Carl war gerade sechs Monate alt, Rick war sehr betrunken, und Shane brachte ihn nach Hause, weil er das eben immer tat, als Rick ihm zuraunte: „Ich bin so glücklich, Shane, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so glücklich sein könnte. Ich habe alles, was ich immer wollte - eine Gefährtin, ein Kind, dich … Ich hatte immer Angst, dass ich irgendwann wählen muss, aber ich kann beides haben. Alles ist genau so, wie es sein sollte." Rick würde sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr an diese Worte erinnern, doch Shane brachen sie das Herz und zerstörten seine Träume, aber weil er Rick liebte, als einzigen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt vielleicht, tat er das, was ein guter Alpha in so einem Fall tat, er gab dem Omega alles, was er wollte und brauchte ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigenen Gefühle. Er blieb Ricks Partner, sein Bruder, sein bester Freund, sein Alpha, aber eben nur das. Er respektierte die gezogene Grenze. Auf der einen Seite standen Rick, Lori, und Carl und auf der anderen Seite Rick und er, so wie sie immer dort gestanden hatten. Aber es würde keine Überschneidungen geben, niemals, weil Rick das nicht wollte.

Er sah sich nicht nach einer eigenen Partnerin um, weil er das nicht über sich brachte. Seine Beta-Freundinnen bedeuteten nichts, hatten noch nie etwas bedeutet, sie waren nur für die Triebbefriedigung da. Andere Omegas interessierten ihn nicht. Er redete sich ein, dass er damit leben konnte, wollte nicht zugeben, dass er in Wahrheit unglücklich und alleine war. Rick war sein Omega, er würde ihn auf jede Art und Weise, auf die er ihn haben konnte, zu schätzen wissen.

Als Ricks Ehre mit Lori zu zerfallen begann, machte er sich keine Hoffnung, er wollte es sich nicht erlauben zu hoffen. Die beiden machten sicherlich nur eine schwere Phase durch, es würde vorübergehen. Er spielte den verständnisvollen Freund, da er das im Grunde ja auch war – er war Ricks Freud, vor allem anderen. Hoffnung schöpfte er erst, als Rick Anstalten machte ihn zu küssen. Und dann ging alles zur Hölle. Lange bevor die Welt unterging, ging Shanes Welt unter.

Er wusste, dass alle anderen recht gehabt hatten und er und Rick unrecht, er wusste, dass das, was passiert war, seine Schuld war, dass er nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen war, dass er sich hatte ablenken lassen, von Rick, von seinen Gefühlen für Rick, und sein Partner nun seinetwegen um sein Leben rang. Lori gab ihm nie die Schuld, zumindest nicht offen, aber das musste sie auch nicht. Shane wusste, dass alles nur seine Schuld war.

Jeden Tag betete er dafür, dass Rick wieder aufwachte, jeden Tag enttäuschte Gott ihn. Zum Dienst war er nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Der Psychiater konnte ihm nicht helfen. Loris und Carls Anblick löste nur noch stärkere Schuldgefühle in ihm aus. Tag und Nacht wachte er an der Seite seines Omegas, Tag und Nacht hoffte er auf ein Wunder, das nicht geschah. Das Pflegepersonal sah ihn besorgt an. Die Ärzte rieten ihm zu schlafen. Aber Shane konnte nicht mehr schlafen, und er wollte es auch nicht, denn was wenn er einschlief und träumte? Was wenn er träumte, dass er Rick endgültig verlieren würde? Er konnte es nicht ertragen auch nur eine Sekunde daran zu denken!

Das Ende der Welt war für die meisten Menschen eine Katastrophe, für Shane war es eine Befreiung. Denn nun war er gezwungen wieder an jemand anderen zu denken als Rick Grimes, er war gezwungen sich über andere Dinge Gedanken zu machen als darüber, ob Rick endlich aufwachen oder für immer entschlafen würde.

Shanes innerer Alpha spürte, dass die Welt Kopf stand, dass diejenigen, die verletzlicher waren als er seine Hilfe brauchten, seinen Schutz, und er war bereit ihnen diesen Schutz zu liefern. Als er sich entscheiden musste Lori und Carl zu retten oder an Ricks Seite zu bleiben, traf er die einzige Entscheidung, die er treffen konnte, auch wenn sie ihm das Herz zerriss. Er wusste, was Rick von ihm erwartet hätte, also tat er genau das: Er rettete Ricks Gefährtin und sein Kind und ließ Rick selbst zurück – zum Sterben.

Auf eine perverse kranke Weise war das ebenfalls eine Erleichterung für ihn. Er konnte Rick endlich loslassen, konnte endlich weiterleben, konnte endlich über Rick hinwegkommen. Auf eine sehr reale Weise war Rick schon damals an diesem schicksalhaften Tag gestorben, als Shane darin versagt hatte ihn zu beschützen. Jetzt, wo Shane sich das endlich eingestehen konnte, konnte er sich auch eingestehen, dass seine Gefühle für Rick Grimes ihn schon seit Jahren in Geiselhaft gehalten hatten, und dass es endlich an der Zeit war Ricks Erwartungen an ihn zu ehren anstatt sich wegen seiner eigenen Gefühle für ihn selbst zu quälen. Er hatte darin versagt Rick zu beschützen, also würde er von nun an Ricks Familie beschützen als wäre es seine eigene. Und er würde endlich der Alpha sein, der immer hatte sein wollen: Ein guter Alpha, der alle beschützte, die Schutz brauchten.

* * *

**II.**

„_Ich war das nicht, du warst es! Du hast uns zu Grunde gerichtet! Du hast uns zu Grunde gerichtet!"_

„Findest du nicht auch, Shane?"

Shane hob verwirrt den Kopf und starrte zu Negan hinüber. Er und Morales saßen nun zusammen mit Negan und seinem Gast an dem Tisch und schienen ein gesittetes Abendessen zusammen einzunehmen und alte Erinnerungen auszutauschen, aber natürlich ging hier in Wahrheit etwas vollkommen anderes vor sich. Shane hatte nur keine Ahnung was eigentlich vor sich ging. Er wagte es nicht in Ricks Richtung zu blicken. Wenn er es täte, könnte er nirgends anders mehr hinsehen. Vielleicht nie wieder.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass im Fall von leidenschaftlichen Alpha-Omega-Beziehungen schon mal kleinere Zwischenfälle mit Messern vorkommen können", erklärte Negan scheinbar liebenswürdig, „Das ist nichts wofür man sich schämen müsste, es ist nur ein Zeichen für eine besonders innige Beziehung."

Shane blinzelte blöde. Jeder Instinkt in ihm rebellierte gegen diese Aussage, aber das hier war Negan persönlich, bei ihm musste man vorsichtig sein, was man sagte. Ja, die Hälfte der Dinge sagte der andere Alpha nur um zu provozieren, aber die anderen Hälfte war eine andere Geschichte. Und mit einem Mal hatte Shane wieder etwas zu verlieren, nicht wahr? Etwas, das ihm gegenüber an diesem Tisch saß und wütende Löcher in sein Gesicht starrte. „Ich habe nur bekommen, was ich verdient habe", sagte er deswegen vorsichtig.

„Ah? Nun, du weißt es vielleicht nicht, mein Lieber, aber offensichtlich bist du das erste Opfer unseres gemeinsamen Freundes des Alpha-Serienkillers Rick Grimes gewesen. Wobei du allerdings überlebt hast, was seine Origin Story irgendwie ziemlich auf den Kopf stellt", informierte ihn Negan genüsslich, „Du musst ihn auf jeden Fall ziemlich durcheinander gebracht haben, so viel steht fest."

Als ob er das nicht wüsste! Shane hatte keine Lust auf einen Trip in die Vergangenheit, ihn interessierte vielmehr warum Rick im Moment hier an Negans Tisch saß. Aber er wagte es nicht direkt danach zu fragen.

Morales hatte weniger Skrupel. „Entschuldigt, wenn das für euch alle offensichtlich ist, aber was genau macht Rick hier im Sanctuary?", erkundigte er sich während der entstandenen Pause.

„Oh, das ist eine witzige Geschichte. Seht ihr, ihr erinnert euch sicherlich an diese Arschlöcher, die einen unserer Außenposten ausgelöscht haben und eine Menge unserer Leute umgebracht haben? Nun, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass diese Arschlöcher Ricks Rudel sind!", erklärte Negan jovial und nickte dann ernst, „Wer hätte das gedacht? Ein Omega und sein hauptsächlich aus Omegas bestehendes Rudel ermorden einen Haufen Alphas. … Geht es dir nicht gut, Shane? Du bist auf einmal so blass?"

Dass es ihm nicht gut ging war eine Untertreibung. Rick war so gut wie tot, und Shane hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihn dieses Mal retten sollte. Und ob er das überhaupt konnte. Anderseits war der Omega bisher noch nicht tot, sondern saß hier an Negans Tisch, warum auch immer. Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen.

„Rick war das", wiederholte Morales, der mindestens so von den Socken war wie Shane, „Dieser Rick hier hat all diese Menschen getötet?"

„Sie waren eine Gefahr für alle anderen", sagte Rick ruhig.

Morales starrte ihn an. „Und das ist Grund genug sie zu töten, Sherriff?", wollte er dann ungläubig wissen. Morales war noch nie besonders schlau gewesen. Shane hatte das bisher noch nur noch nie so sehr gestört wie in diesem Moment.

„Es ist ein besserer Grund als der von euch Erlösern um Menschen zu töten", erwiderte Rick.

Daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber Morales war offensichtlich immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass Rick Grimes, der Omega-Polizist herumlief und Menschen tötete, „Also bist jetzt kein Cop mehr, sondern stattdessen Richter und Geschworener?", wunderte er sich.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", schaltete sich Shane jetzt ein, „Wenn Rick das getan hat, dann hatte er gute Gründe dafür…. Von seiner Perspektive aus gesehen."

Er konnte Ricks Blick auf sich ruhen spüren. „Du Feigling", sagte sein Omega vorwurfsvoll. Und auch damit hatte er recht. _Aber ich muss ein Feigling sein, wenn ich dich retten will._

„Na, na, sei nicht so streng zum guten Shane Walsh, Rick", mischte sich Negan an dieser Stelle ein, „Er kennt mich schon länger und weiß, was man mir gegenüber sagen kann und was nicht. Die einzige Person, die meine Männer disziplinieren darf, bin ich. Das scheinst du immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben, Schätzchen."

Rick erwiderte nichts, und Shane wagte es nach wie vor nicht in seine Richtung zu blicken. Peinliches Schweigen kehrte ein. Dann meinte Negan: „Aber ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen mehr machen, wir haben uns versöhnt, Rick und ich, so ist es doch, oder Rick? Dieses unangenehme Missverständnis zwischen uns wurde aufgeklärt. Rick und sein Zuhause stehen jetzt unter unserem Schutz. In ein paar Tagen fahren wir dort hin um es uns anzusehen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen, Shane?"

Shane sah zu dem hinterhältig grinsenden Alpha hinüber. „Warum nicht? Ich würde gerne sehen, was sich meine alten Gefährten inzwischen aufgebaut haben", sagte er möglichst gefasst.

„Ah, ja, deine alten Gefährten. Ihr drei seid Teil einer ursprünglichen Gruppe Überlebender von direkt nach dem Ausbruch, nicht wahr?", sinnierte Negan, „Ihr habt sicherlich viele Fragen aneinander. Nur zu. Seid nicht schüchtern, nur weil ich hier sitze. Fragt was euch am Herzen liegt."

Shane wollte nichts fragen, wollte niemanden verraten. Morales schien sich noch zu sammeln. „Natürlich kann auch ich anfangen. Rick ist nicht mein einziger Gast hier. Sein Sohn ist ebenfalls hier bei uns…..", fuhr Negan dann fort.

„Carl ist hier?!", platzt es aus Shane heraus. Wenn er vorher schon bleich gewesen war, dann musste er jetzt aussehen wie der Tod. Negan schien diesen Anblick zu genießen. „Er ist auf seinem Zimmer", informierte er den entsetzen Shane, „Ich habe ihm ein paar Comics zum Lesen gegeben, er ist ein bemerkenswerter Junge."

„Was ist mit Lori? Ist sie auch hier?", konnte Shane nicht mehr an sich halten.

Negan grinste wissend und blickte in Ricks Richtung, genau wie Morales. Shane lenkte seinen Blick nun auch in Richtung Rick. Dieser stellte eine steinerne Miene zur Schau. „Nein", lautete seine Antwort. Erleichterung machte sich in Shane breit, doch Negan ließ ihm keine Atempause. „Carl hat mir erzählt, dass er seine Mutter erschießen musste, als sie sich verwandelt hat", meinte er wie nebenbei, „Das muss sehr hart für dich gewesen sein, Rick."

„Er… Lori ist tot? Zum Teufel, Rick, hattest du vor das vor mir geheim zu halten?!", empörte sich Shane, und sein nächster Gedanke war, dass er vor Negan nicht nach dem Baby fragen würde, obwohl er an nichts anders mehr denken konnte als daran, ob Lori vor oder nach der Geburt gestorben war.

Rick wich seinem Blick aus. Offenbar hatte er wirklich vorgehabt das geheim zu halten. Im Grunde wusste Shane, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte, aber er war trotzdem wütend, denn gehörte es nicht zu seinen Rechten zu wissen, was aus der Mutter seines Kindes geworden war? (Oder besaß er in Ricks Augen überhaupt keine Rechte mehr?)

An dieser Stelle mischte sich Morales erneut in das Gespräch ein. „Was wurde aus den anderen von damals?", wollte er wissen, „Ist sonst noch jemand hier, abgesehen von Carl und dir?"

Rick leckte sich nervös die Lippen. Die Frage bereitete ihn offenbar Sorgen. „Daryl ist hier", sagte er dann langsam, „Genau wie Glenn und seine Frau Maggie. Andrea wurde von …. Negan … zurück zu unserer Basis geschickt."

Shane wandte sich wütend an Negan, er konnte nicht anders. „Die Omegas also, ja?", war alles was er sagte. Andrea der Beta war weggeschickt worden, während die Omegas ins Sanctuary gebracht worden waren. Manchmal fragte sich Shane, ob Negan eigentlich all die Lügen, die er anderen erzählte, selbst glaubte oder sich bewusst war, dass er Bullshit verzapfte.

„Nicht nur. Wir haben auch die Alphas mit hierhergenommen", erklärte Negan. Ob er wusste, dass er mit dieser Behauptung alles noch schlimmer machte?

Rick ergriff inzwischen wieder das Wort. „Merle ist gestorben, er ist nicht hier oder in unserer Basis", sagte er, „T-Dog hat es ebenfalls nicht geschafft. Genauso wenig wie Hershel. … Oder Beth." Den letzten Namen sprach er sehr leise aus. Der Schmerz über diesen Verlust war entweder noch frisch oder hatte ihn viel tiefer getroffen als die anderen. Shane war aber durchaus auch aufgefallen, welcher Name nicht genannt worden war. Er rechnete halb damit, dass Morales nachfragen würde, aber den schien etwas anderes zu beschäftigten: „Moment mal … Daryl ist ein Omega?!"

Negan lachte und lehnte sich amüsiert in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass das hier witzig werden würde. Seit es kein Fernsehen mehr gibt, habe ich mich nicht mehr so amüsiert! Macht ruhig weiter!", meinte er auffordernd.

Shane starrte Morales ungläubig an. Ja, der Mann war nicht der Schlauste, aber das hier … Nun zumindest hatte es dazu geführt, dass er nicht nach Carol gefragt hatte. Vielleicht nahm er auch einfach an, dass der Omega es nach dem Verlust ihrer Tochter einfach nicht mehr lange gemacht haben konnte. Shane unterdessen spürte wie seine grauen Zellen arbeiteten. Carol war offenbar nicht hier gefangen, bedeutete das, dass sie in dieser geheimnisvollen Basis war, zu der Andrea zurückgekehrt war? Oder war sie woanders? Hatte Rick sie nur nicht erwähnt, weil er fürchtete, dass sie als Omega sonst nur in Gefahr geraten könnte, oder steckte mehr dahinter? Alle anderen Informationen, die Rick über sein Rudel Preis gegeben hatten, waren von taktischen Wert für Shane gewesen. Auch die Tatsache, dass Rick sie nicht namentlich erwähnt hatte, sollte ihm etwas sagen, davon war er überzeugt, er war sich nur nicht sicher, was es ihm sagen sollte. Carol Peletier …. Shane hatte sie vor allem als hysterische Mutter, die nach ihrer Tochter, die schon lange tot sein musste, schrie in Erinnerung. Und als Omega, den er unbedingt hatte retten wollen, obwohl er immer tief in seinem Inneren gewusst hatte, dass er sie nicht würde retten können. Wer war sie heute? Wer war Rick heute?

„Was ist mit deiner Familie?", wandte sich Rick jetzt an Morales, „Sind sie auch hier? Oder in einem anderen Außenposten?"

Morales' Miene verdüsterte sich. „Es gibt nur noch mich", sagte er.

Rick konnte nicht verbergen, dass ihn diese Information traf, aber er bekam seine Miene schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Vermutlich hatte er diese Antwort erwartet. Warum sonst wäre Morales hier bei Negan? Und warum dachte er wohl, dass Shane hier war? Oh, ja, Negan wurde von ihnen im Moment eindeutig gut unterhalten, das hier musste auf ihn wie die schlimmste Seifenopfer jenseits des Endes der Welt wirken. Und er schien den Moment zu spüren, in dem die Stimmung kippte und keiner mehr vorhatte viel zu sagen.

„Als Morales zu uns gestoßen ist, hatte er alles verloren. Genauso wie Shane hier. Er war voller Reue, hat davon gesprochen, dass er seinem Omega Unrecht getan hat", informierte er Rick, „War orientierungslos. Ich habe ihm eine Chance geboten sich nützlich zu machen, er hat sie ergriffen." Shane musterte Negan stirnrunzelnd. Was sollte das jetzt? Was versprach er sich davon Shane vor Rick zu verteidigen? Wollte er, dass sie sich wieder vertrugen? Oder war das hier nur wieder ein Machtspielchen? Oder ging es nur um Ricks Reaktion? Der blickte kurz zu Shane und dann wieder weg.

„Weißt du, Rick, für uns Alphas ist es in dieser neuen Welt beinahe unerträglich, wenn wir das Gefühl haben uns nicht mehr nützlich machen zu können", fuhr Negan fort, „Deswegen tun wir alle hier das, was wir tun, deswegen beschützen wir euch anderen, weil es das ist, was uns bestimmt ist."

Shane wünschte sich nur, dass es wirklich so einfach wäre.

* * *

**III.**

Shane wurde schnell zum Alpha der Gruppe Überlebender, die zusammen fand. Immerhin gab es auch keine wirkliche Konkurrenz um diesen Posten. Ed Peletier interessierte sich im Grunde nur für sich selbst und seine Familie. Morales war niemand, der sich gerne auf Alpha-Kämpfe einließ. Und Merle Dixon, nun der war ein Junkie. Er ließ sich nicht gerne etwas anschaffen, aber im Grunde hatte er auch kein Interesse daran anderen etwas anzuschaffen, weil ihn vor allem zu interessieren schien, wie er an Stoff kam.

Der Rest ihrer Gruppe bestand vor allem aus Betas und Omegas, die ordneten sich Shane, dem Polizisten mit Krisenerfahrung, nur zu bereitwillig unter. Und Shane versuchte auch wirklich sein Möglichstes um sich des Postens des Alphas als würdig zu erweisen. Er nutzte seine eigenen Fähigkeiten und die der anderen, brachte in Erfahrung, wer worin gut war, wer womit helfen konnte. Die Brüder Dixon waren gute Jäger, der Omega Gleen Rhee kannte sich gut in der Stadt aus und eignete sich deswegen als Scout für Versorgungsfahrten dorthin. Dale besaß ein Wohnmobil, Jim verstand sich auf Motoren. Andrea war mutig und lernfähig. T-Dog war loyal. Shane wollte nutzen, was sie hatten, weil er überzeugt davon war, dass sie so die beste Chance hatten zu überleben.

Einst hatten sich größere Gruppen von Menschen zu Rudeln zusammengeschlossen und so in der Wildnis überlebt, jetzt, nach dem Ende der Zivilisation mussten sie das wieder tun, wenn sie überleben wollten, davon war Shane überzeugt.

Doch in jeder Gruppe gab es Querulanten, in jedem Rudel Möchtegern-Herausforderer. Es waren die anderen Alphas, auf die er ein Auge haben musste, das wusste er. Merle war ein potentielles Problem, aber er war auch nützlich. Manchmal zumindest. Alles in allem war sein jüngerer Bruder Daryl der nützlichere Dixon-Bruder. Doch Daryl stand unter Merles Bann, das war offensichtlich, ähnlich wie Carol unter dem Bann ihres Gefährten stand. Und Merle wurde zunehmend instabil. Shane machte sich Sorgen, Sorgen um Daryl, der so tat als würde ihn nichts kratzen, der sich aber offensichtlich um seinen Bruder sorgte, mehr als um seine eigene Haut, und das wiederum führte dazu, dass Shane sich wiederum noch mehr um Daryl sorgte.

„Wo steckt Merle?", wollte er eines Tages wissen, als Daryl alleine von der Jagd zurückkam.

„Ist noch nicht zurück. Muss sich noch abreagieren", erklärte Daryl.

Shanes Copinstinkt suchte daraufhin automatisch nach Kratzern, Hautabschürfungen, oder geröteten Stellen in Daryls Gesicht und auf seinen Armen. Dessen Miene verfinsterte sich. „Was?", wollte er patzig wissen.

„Du weißt, dass du immer um Hilfe bitten kannst, wenn es nötig werden sollte. Mich, oder Morales", erklärte Shane.

Daryls Miene spiegelte nun richtige Wut wieder. „Spar dir das, Cop", meinte er, „Wenn du jemanden vor dem großen bösen Alpha retten willst, dann rette Carol. Ich brauche keine Rettung, mir geht es wunderbar."

„Man kann auch unter einem Alpha leiden, ohne, dass dieser Hand an einen legt", erwiderte Shane, „Und manchmal ist es nicht mal die Schuld von dem Alpha unter dem man leidet. Manchmal ist der einfach nicht mehr er selbst."

„Merle ist immer Merle. Und keiner von uns braucht Rettung", wiederholte Daryl stur und stapfte dann davon.

Shane sah ihm seufzend hinterher. Szenen wie diese war er so leid. Opfer, die sich nicht helfen lassen wollten, Omegas, sie sich nicht helfen lassen wollten, denn Daryl mochte nach Beta riechen, aber er war eindeutig ein Omega. Doch bei einem Bruder wie Merle wunderte es Shane gar nicht, dass Daryl vorgab ein Beta zu sein. Tat er vermutlich schon seit seiner Kindheit. Normalerweise benutzte man heute Geruchsunterdrücker, wenn man sein Geschlecht verbergen wollte. Tatsache war allerdings, dass außerhalb von geschlechtneutralen Arbeitsstellen die Abwesenheit eines Geschlechtergeruchs denjenigen, der nach nichts roch, sofort als Omega outete. Wer sonst sollte sich die Mühe machen sein wahres Geschlecht zu verbergen? Beta-Parfum, wie Daryls es benutzte, hatte sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten zwar verbessert, konnte aber niemanden auf Dauer täuschen. Der wahre Geruch darunter war für geschulte Nasen immer wahrnehmbar. Und sobald im sein Parfum ausging, nun, dann würde jeder hier wissen, was Daryl Dixon wirklich war, und die Person, der das am wenigsten gefallen würde, war mit Sicherheit sein großer Bruder Merle.

„Man kann niemanden retten, der sich nicht retten lassen will", hatte man ihm während seiner Ausbildung eingehämmert. Shane hatte diesen Spruch immer gehasst, aber er hatte im Laufe der Jahre schmerzhaft gelernt, dass er wahr war. Wenn sich Daryl Dixon nicht retten lassen wollte, dann konnte er ihn nicht retten.

Carol Peletier konnte er auch nicht retten. Daryl mochte ihn auffordern seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie anstatt auf ihn zu lenken, doch Ed Peletier war nicht gerade der Typ Alpha, der es gerne sah, dass man sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte, oder seine Beziehungen. Und Carol selbst hatte viel zu viel Angst vor ihm um irgendjemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, das war Shane schon nach fünfminütiger Bekanntschaft klar geworden.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, wenn sie sich nicht helfen lassen wollen?", wollte er von Lori wissen. Seit dem Ende redeten sie öfter miteinander, tauschten sich über ihre Gefühle aus. Zunächst war ihr Hauptthema Rick gewesen, dann Carl, doch inzwischen hatten sie einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie über alles reden konnten.

„Indem du ein Augen auf sie hast um einzuschreiten, wenn es zu weit geht, und zugleich genug Geduld aufbringst um sie zu dir kommen zu lassen", meinte sie, und das klang alles in allem nach einem sehr beta-mäßigen Rat, aber auch nach einem sehr guten. Lori war nicht mehr Ricks zickige Ehefrau, die ihrem Mann weder sein Geschlecht noch ihre eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten verzeihen konnte, nein, sie war eine Überlebende, und das hatte sie verändert, sehr zum Positiven wie Shane fand.

„Nun dann werde ich das versuchen, was anderes bleibt mir ja wohl sowieso nicht übrig", meinte Shane.

Er und Lori saßen in ihrem gemeinsamen Zelt auf ihren Schlafsäcken und lauschten Andreas, Amys, und Jacquis Versuchen zusammen ein Medley diverser bekannter Kirchenlieder zu singen. Shane hätte ihnen gerne gesagt, dass sie das lassen sollten, aber die meisten Beißer hatte diese Gegend hier inzwischen verlassen und sie hatten Wachposten aufgestellt. Für den Moment sollten sie sicher sein. Im Übrigen hatte Daryl die Theorie aufgestellt, dass die Toten zwar von Geräuschen angezogen wurden, aber auch von Geruch. Je mehr man nach Angst stank, desto größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit welche anzulocken. Wenn Lieder zu verunstalten die Betas also entspannte, nun, dann sollten sie das eben tun. Besser als ständig vor Angst zu vergehen.

Carl kam ins Zelt und platzierte sich auf Shanes Schoß. Es war irritierend, dass der Junge inzwischen nach Omega roch, andererseits aber unter traumabedingter Regression zu leiden schien und sich jünger verhielt, als er war. Shane wusste nicht wirklich, was er damit anfangen sollte, aber es war immer noch Carl - Ricks Kind – und Shane war das, was einem Vater für ihn im Moment am nächsten kam, also erfüllte er diese Rolle so gut er konnte, auch wenn er sich nie sicher war, ob er eigentlich alles richtig machte. Onkel Shane zu sein war um einiges leichter gewesen als Papa Shane zu sein. Er tat aber trotzdem sein Bestes. „Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?", fragte er.

„Nur müde, will kuscheln", murmelte Carl, und Shane tat ihm den Gefallen. Der Junge kuschelte sich an ihn und sog seinen Alpha-Geruch auf, der ihn sichtlich beruhigte und entspannte, denn wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen. Lori beobachtete Shane mit einem sichtlich amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Du machst das wirklich gut, Shane", meinte sie, „Man merkt fast gar nicht, dass du nicht weißt, was du tust."

Shane schnaufte. „Oh ja, wenn ich so weiter mache, dann hab ich Chancen, dass ich in zwölf Jahren nicht mehr wirke wie ein überforderter Hundwelpenbesitzer", meinte er trocken.

Lori grinste nur. Manchmal fragte sich Shane, warum sie sich über seine Elternschaftsversuche so freute. War es, weil er so unsicher in allem war, was er tat, und sie dadurch so viel natürlicher in ihrer Mutterrolle wirkte? Als Omega war Rick immer der perfekte Elternteil gewesen, Lori war diejenige, die daran arbeite musste Carls Zuneigung zu behalten und zunehmend schlechter darin zu werden schien je älter er wurde. Jetzt war sie mit einem Mal der bessere Elternteil. Kein Wunder, dass ihr das gefiel. _Oder gefällt es ihr einfach, wenn ich mal eine Lage nicht unter Kontrolle habe und deswegen nicht gleich ausflippe? _Hier im Zelt mit Lori und Carl konnte nichts Schlimmes passieren, wenn er mal einen Fehler machte, nicht wahr? Hier im Zelt mit Lori und Carl fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen, hier drinnen fühlte er sich als wäre er dort, wo er hingehörte.

Der erste Sex zwischen ihm und Lori war ein Produkt von Stress, gegenseitigen Vorwürfen, und Angst gewesen. Seitdem waren sie sich näher gekommen, und wenn sie jetzt miteinander schliefen war es aus Zuneigung heraus, zumindest meistens. Rick lag niemals nicht zwischen ihnen, aber vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so, vielleicht war es gut, dass sie niemals vergaßen, wer sie zusammengebracht hatte, und was sie verloren hatten. Manchmal fühlte Shane sich danach schuldig, aber er redete sich ein, dass Rick es verstehen und gut heißen würde. Dass er wollen würde, dass seine Gefährtin und sein Alpha glücklich waren. Auch ohne ihn. Er dachte niemals, dass er sich jemals gezwungen sehen würde es Rick tatsächlich erklären zu müssen.

Bis Glenn und die anderen an diesem einen Tag Fremde mit in ihr Lager brachten. Einen fremden Alpha und sein Kind, und aber auch einen sehr lebendigen Rick Grimes. Shane hielt seinen Geruch im ersten Moment für eine sensorische Täuschung, trotzdem folgte er ihn wie hypnotisiert.

Dann sah er ihn, sah dass Carl auf ihn zustürmte und ihn umarmte. Das musste bedeuten, dass er real war, nicht wahr? Trotzdem konnte Shane sich nicht rühren, konnte nicht auf den Omega zugehen, bis dieser ihn zu sich rief. Bis sein Omega ihn zu sich rief.

_Rick! _Als er Rick umarmte, seinen Geruch einsog, ihn küsste, konnte er nicht anders als sich darüber zu wundern, wie er jemals hatte denken können, dass er über Rick Grimes hinweg wäre. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie ihm eindeutig hingegen, dass er niemals in seinem Leben über Rick Grimes hinwegkommen würde.

* * *

**IV.**

Offenbar hatten sie Rick in einem eigenen Schlafzimmer untergebracht. Shane hatte keine Ahnung, wer es unter normalen Umständen bewohnte, aber das war ihm auch egal. Er war den dauerfragenden Morales mit einer dummen Ausrede losgeworden, log der Wache vor Ricks Zimmer ins Gesicht, und stand dann schließlich vor ihm. Vor Rick Grimes, wie er leibte und lebte, etwas älter, etwas grauer, etwas verbrauchter, aber einfach Rick. Und diesmal waren sie beide alleine miteinander.

Rick war aufgesprungen und näherte sich nun vorsichtig Shane. „Warum zum Teufel bist du nicht tot?!", wiederholte er die ersten Worte, die er nach all der Zeit zu Shane gesagt hatte.

„Hast du wirklich gedachtt, dass mich dieser eine Stich umbringen würde?", wunderte sich Shane.

„Nein", gab Rick zu, „Aber ich wusste, dass du tot sein musst, weil du…."

„Weil ich was?"

„Weil du niemals zurück zu mir gekommen bist!"

„Oh, Rick." Es gab so vieles, was er jetzt sagen könnte. Dass er in dieser verrückten Welt keine Chance gehabt hätte Rick wiederzufinden, nachdem dieser die Farm verlassen hatte. Dass tausende von Beißern zwischen ihnen gestanden waren. Dass die Erlöser seine neue Heimat geworden waren. Dass er befürchtet hatte, dass Rick tot sein müsste. Dass sie in verschiedenen Teilen des Landes gewesen waren … doch stattdessen sagte er ihm einfach die Wahrheit: „Du hast mich niedergestochen, Rick. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich willkommen gewesen wäre."

Rick schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das zeigt nur wie wenig du weißt", meinte er.

„Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl es zu verdienen euch wiederzufinden. Also habe ich nicht gesucht", erklärte Shane, „Ich weiß, was ich getan habe, Rick, und was ich tun wollte, und was ich beinahe getan hätte. Für nichts davon gibt es eine Entschuldigung."

„Und um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, hast du dich den Erlösern angeschlossen? Negan?!", wollte Rick ungläubig wissen.

„Ich dachte, ich passe hierher, wenn schon sonst nirgends hin. Ich wusste nichts von Gemeinschaften oder dergleichen. Ich war immer nur unterwegs, und dann habe ich Negan getroffen, und er hat mir angeboten zu bleiben. Ich wollte zuerst nicht, aber Morales war auch hier. Also bin ich geblieben", erklärte Shane, „Was mich angeht, dachte ich bis vor kurzem, dass das alles ist, was von der zivilisierten Welt noch übrig ist: Negan und seine Erlöser."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kannst du nur mit diesen Leuten herumlaufen?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie sind wie ich, und Negan hat es selbst gesagt, wir müssen uns nützlich fühlen, wenn wir nicht den Verstand verlieren wollen. Wir wissen beide, dass ich kein guter Alpha bin, Rick. Ich habe einfach nur damit aufgehört so zu tun, als wäre ich einer. Jetzt bin ich unter meinesgleichen", belehrte Shane den Omega.

„Du bist kein Stück wie diese sogenannten Erlöser, Shane Walsh! Wage es nicht etwas anderes zu behaupten!", knurrte Rick wütend, „Wage es nicht!"

Es war seltsam zu hören, dass Rick offenbar immer noch an ihn glaube. Shane glaubte schon lange nicht mehr an sich selbst. Andererseits glaubte er immer noch an Rick und war genau deswegen jetzt auch hier.

„Hör zu, ich habe keine Ahnung, was Negan mit euch will. Soweit ich weiß, hat er so was noch nie gemacht. Wenn ein anderes Rudel auftaucht und ihm sein Revier streitig macht oder auch nur ansatzweise versucht, was ihr getan habt, nun, dann macht er kurzen Prozess mit den Eindringlingen, tötetet den Alpha, manchmal noch ein paar andere, erwartet vollkommen Unterwerfung, und integriert die Überlebenden in sein Rudel, sofern es genug von ihnen gibt. Alphas werden Erlöser, Betas werden Arbeiter. Sollte das Rudel ein Nest besitzen, das von Wert ist, bleibt es erhalten und alle, die dort leben, müssen Negan Tribut liefern, Schutzgeld, wenn du so willst. Sofern das Nest etwas wert ist. Ist es das nicht, schickt er Simon oder einen anderen Irren, und das war's dann", berichtete Shane, „Das hier ist definitiv neu, und es beunruhigt mich, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht, aber es kann nichts Gutes sein. Du wirst das jetzt nicht gerne hören, aber angesichts der Umstände, ist es möglich, dass du deine Alphas zurücklassen musst."

„Auf keinen Fall", erwiderte Rick kategorisch, „Sie sind nur meinetwegen hier, ich lasse sie nicht zurück."

„Ich kann euch nicht alle hier rausholen", betonte Shane.

„Dann lässt du dir besser was einfallen, wie du es doch kannst", erwiderte Rick nur stur wie eh und je, „Du bist doch der Alpha hier, oder nicht?" Natürlich verwendete er Shanes eigenen Worte gegen ihn. Natürlich!

„Ich bin _ein_ Alpha hier. Es ist nicht mehr so wie auf der Farm. Oder im CDC. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist: Negan ist der Alpha hier, und er hat eine Menge anderer Alphas, die ebenfalls hier sind. Verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich auf Morales zählen kann, und um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass es so ist. Er ist nicht der Mann, den du kanntest."

„Abraham und Michonne können kämpfen. Und wir Omegas können das auch", betonte Rick, „Genau das hat uns doch erst in diese Lage gebracht."

„Okay, angenommen, es gelingt mir wie durch ein Wunder euch alle zu befreien, und wir flüchten lebend alle von hier. Was dann? Negan weiß, wo du wohnst. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?", gab Shane zu bedenken.

„Wir sind eine ganze Stadt, und wir wissen uns zu verteidigen", behauptete Rick.

„Habt ihr wenigstens den Panzer noch?", warf Shane ein, „Das wart doch ihr, oder? Das war wochenlang das Hauptthema der stillen Post unter den Erlösern, das kann ich dir versichern."

Rick zog eine Grimasse. Vielleicht wurde ihm selbst klar, wie absolut realitätsfremd sein Plan war. „Du hast eine Tochter, Shane", meinte er dann sanft, „Carl hat sie Judith genannt. Sie ist in Alexandria, beim Rest unseres Rudels."

Shanes Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus.

„Sie sieht aus wie du", fügte Rick hinzu, „Ich war nicht sicher, was ich für sie empfinden würde, nachdem sie geboren worden war. Nicht nach alle dem, was passiert ist. Nicht nachdem Lori… Maggie musste sie aus Lori heraus schneiden. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal gehalten habe, da wusste ich es dann, dass ich sie liebe, dass ich niemanden jemals so lieben würde wie sie. Dass du recht hattest, dass sie mein Baby ist, genauso wie eures. Dass sie unser Baby ist. Deines und meines, verstehst du? Ich muss zurück zu ihr. Sie braucht mich. Aber wenn Negan sie bekommt… Das wäre mein Ende, verstehst du? Er kann sich alles nehmen, davon können wir ihn offenbar nicht abhalten, aber sie kann er nicht bekommen!"

„Das wird er nicht", versicherte ihm Shane voller Überzeugung, „Und wenn ich ihn umbringen muss um das zu verhindern. Ich werde dich hier raus holen, Rick. Euch alle. Du wirst sie wiedersehen, und er wird sie nie bekommen."

Rick nickte dankbar. Shane erwiderte das Nicken und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer. Und wurde vor der Türe von Negan erwartet, der Lucille, den Baseball-Schläger, lässig in der Hand hielt, und an der nächstbesten Wand lehnte. „Na? Vertragt ihr euch wieder?", fragte er nur.

„Du hast mir nicht verboten ihn zu besuchen", war alles, was Shane zu seiner Verteidigung einfiel.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Was wäre ich für ein Alpha, wenn ich Liebende auseinander halten würde? Oder ehemalige Liebende, die im Zuge von Messerattacken auseinander gegangen sind", erklärte Negan zustimmend, „Komm mit, Shane. Ich will dir was zeigen."

Shane schluckte. Und konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass ihm das, was Negan ihm zeigen wollte, nicht gefallen würde. Trotzdem trottete er gehorsam hinter dem Alpha mit dem Baseballschläger her. Immerhin, so sagte er sich, hätte Negan ihn, falls er ihn umbringen wollte, ja gleich vor Ricks Zimmer ermorden können. Hoffentlich hatte er ihn nicht nur verschont, weil er keine Blutspritzer an dieser speziellen Wand haben wollte.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, also prinzipiell hat es mich immer gewundert, dass es kaum Savior-Shane Fics zu geben scheint, vielleicht liegt das aber einfach daran, dass der Charakter zum Zeitpunkt des Savior-Arcs schon ziemlich lange kein Teil der Serie mehr war._

_Auf jeden Fall wollte ich Negan und Shane in irgendeiner Form aufeinander treffen lassen, hatte aber bei der Planung ein gröberes Problem, nämlich dass der Alexandria-Arc nicht funktioniert hätte, wenn Shane damals noch Teil der Gruppe gewesen wäre, ich diesen Arc aber dringend als Teil von Ricks Charakterentwicklung gebraucht habe (und daher musste ich auch sehr gegen meinen eigenen Willen Beth und Tyreese töten - manche Fans stellen gerne die Frage, warum die Autoren ausgerechnet Beth umgebracht haben, die Antwort lautet aus genau diesem Grund), das andere Problem war offensichtlicher: Shane wäre der Erste, den Negan während des Line Ups umbringen würde, also musste ich Shane so lange es geht von Rick fernhalten und so kam es zur Savior-Shane-Idee. Warum auch nicht? Morales war ein Savior, Shane wäre erst recht einer._

_Prinzipiell ist das hier mehr eine Shane/Rick als eine Negan/Rick-Fic, es spielen aber beide Parings eine gewisse Rolle hier._

_Ach ja, und obwohl das absichtlich nebulös gehalten war: Ja, Shanes Vater hat seine Mutter getötet und kam deswegen ins Gefängnis, woraufhin Shane bei den Grimes eingezogen ist._

_Reviews?_


	4. Beta

**Beta**

* * *

**I.**

Die Welt davor bestand für Andrea Harrison aus dem Kampf für die Gleichberechtigung aller Geschlechter, den sie als jemand, der zum privilegierten Geschlecht gehörte, führte, und aus ihrer Schwester Amy. Die Welt danach bestand für sie aus dem Kampf ums das Überleben und aus ihrer Schwester Amy. Wenn sie Amy beim Ausbruch verloren hätte, dann würde sie vielleicht wie alle anderen vom Ende der Welt sprechen, stattdessen sprach sie nur von der Welt davor.

Die Welt davor war nicht perfekt gewesen, keiner wusste das besser als Andrea, die als Anwältin mehr Recht als Unrecht gesehen hatte, aber sie war eine Welt gewesen, in der Amy ein sicheres halbwegs glückliches Leben führen konnte. Nun musste sie jeden Moment mit dem Angriff eines beißenden Toten rechnen, was eindeutig ein Abstieg war. Also ja, vorher war es besser gewesen, keine Frage, aber vielleicht war das hier nicht das Ende sondern nur ein Neubeginn, der Anfang einer neuen Gesellschaft, die alles besser machen würde als die vorangegangen.

Vielleicht war das eine naive Hoffnung, vielleicht war es aber auch nur Beta-Schuld. Zu wissen, dass man privilegierter war als alle anderen konnte einen zu schaffen machen, manchmal, an anderen Tagen war man darüber einfach nur erleichtert und fühlte sich dann wiederum schlecht, weil man erleichtert war. Natürlich war Andrea immer noch eine Frau und hatte sich daher genug Scheiße in ihrem Leben anhören müssen. Aber zumindest war sie eine Beta-Frau, also hatte sie es besser als die anderen Frauen dort draußen, soviel stand fest.

Die neue Welt, die Welt danach, könnte sich vielleicht wieder auf die alten Werte besinnen, die die Menschheit so lange hatte überleben lassen, Werte wie Zusammenarbeit, Werte wie Gleichberechtigung. Jedes Geschlecht hatte seinen eigenen Stärken und Schwächen, und diese sollten ausgenutzt und nicht verurteilt werden. In ihrer kleinen Gruppe, in dem Rudel, das sich formte, machten sie das ganz gut, fand Andrea. Shane war der Alpha, ihr Rudelführer, der sie nicht unterdrückte, sondern unterstützte, der Rat bei Lori suchte, die ein Beta war, und manchmal bei Andrea, Dale, und Jim. Die Omegas kümmerten sich um die verstörten und allesamt zu früh geschlechtsreif gewordenen Kinder und lieferten den gestressten Alphas den emotionalen Beistand, den sie brauchten. Und die Betas hielten alles zusammen und alle auf Kurs, glichen den aggressiveren Ansatz der Alphas genauso aus wie die verschüchterte Haltung der Omegas.

Es klang gut, klang fast perfekt, nur leider war es das nicht. Nicht jeder Alpha hier war wie Morales. Und nicht jeder Omega war wie Glenn. Und ja, es war wohl auch nicht jeder Beta wie T-Dog oder Dale.

Die Peletiers machten von Anfang an Schwierigkeiten, Merle genauso, wenn auch in kleinerem Rahmen. Aber Merle hatten sie unter Kontrolle. Shane hatte ihr gesagt, was vor sich ging, und Andrea hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie sich darum kümmern würde. „Ich habe mit sowas Erfahrung, vertrau mir. Ich habe lange Zeit als Sozialarbeiterin gearbeitet", sagte sie, „Das war während meines Studiums und einige Zeit lang danach." Bevor es wirklich wichtig geworden war ihre Rechnungen zu bezahlen und die von Amy gleich dazu, und sie beschlossen hatte ihr Jura-Studium als Basis für das Verdienen ihres Lebensunterhalts zu verwenden (ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich das wäre niemals notwendig geworden).

Sie konfrontierte also Merle. Versuchte es auf die sanfte, dann auf die harte Tour, dann erwähnte sie Daryl – das schien zu funktionieren, doch Junkies waren immer Junkies, ein Rückfall war zu erwarten, früher oder später, Andrea hätte nur nie gedacht, dass er ausgerechnet bei ihrem Ausflug in die Stadt passieren würde. Es war ein Omega, der Merle rettete und damit sie alle – Rick Grimes. Loris Gefährte, Shanes Omega, Carls Vater, sie nahmen ihn mit in ihr Camp, genau wie seine Begleiter. Andrea dachte sich nichts dabei, es kam ihr natürlich vor, nicht falsch. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, was sie damit los trat.

Als Beta, der hauptsächlich mit Betas verwandt war, und sich vor allem mit Betas traf, waren Alpha-Omega-Beziehungen für sie immer irgendwie exotisch gewesen, fremdartig, aber auf eine gute Weise. Hollywood hatte ihr und den Rest der nichtsahnenden Betas immer vorgegaukelt, dass etwas Magisches daran sein musste, etwas, das stärker war als die normale Bindung zwischen zwei Betas, ja selbst als die zwischen Beta und Alpha oder Beta und Omega. Ja, manch ein Politiker rümpfte die Nase darüber, aber Andrea hatte nie vermutet, dass diese so viel tiefer gehende Beziehung etwas negatives sein könnte. Etwas Schlechtes. Wenn sie Carol Peletier ansah, dann sah sie die typische unterdrückte Ehefrau, mit einem unausgeglichenen Alpha-Ehemann, sie sah etwas, das auch einer Beta-Ehefrau und sogar einer Alpha-Ehefrau passieren könnte, sie sah nichts, was Omega schrie. Wenn sie Daryl und Merle ansah, sah sie einfach zwei Brüder mit einem unausgeglichenen Verhältnis zueinander, bei dem der ältere Bruder mehr Macht besaß als der Jüngere. Sie sah nichts, was nur eine Alpha-Omega-Beziehung betreffen könnte.

Es war erst Rick Grimes Ankunft, die ihr die Augen öffnete. Zuerst war alles gut. Rick lag in den Armen seiner Familie, alle schienen glücklich und zufrieden zu sein, keiner ahnte etwas Böses. Ja, Amy hatte so ihre Theorien über die Schwangerschaft, aber nichts deutete daraufhin, dass Rick darüber überrascht oder verstört wäre. Triaden waren unüblich geworden, aber nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich, da Andrea aber keine persönlich kannte, wusste sie nicht wie sich eine Triade im Gegensatz zu einem polygamen Dreiergespann verhielt, ihr fiel also kein Unterschied auf. Shane, Lori, und Rick waren sich in den Armen gelegen, als würden sie zusammengehören, Andrea nahm natürlich an, dass es sich um eine Triade handelte. Nichts wies aus irgendetwas anderes hin.

Die Probleme begannen sich erst zu manifestieren, als Morgan Jones, der Alpha, der Rick begleitet hatte, verkündete, er wolle zurück in die Stadt. „Ich wollte nur Rick herbringen, nichts weiter. Und jetzt ist Rick hier, es gibt für Duane und mich also keinen Grund mehr hierzubleiben. Rick ist dort, wo er sein soll, Zeit für uns ebenfalls dorthin zu gehen, wo wir hingehören", verkündete er.

Derjenige, der sofort dagegen protestierte, war Rick. Doch Morgan war scheinbar nicht umzustimmen, also verkündete Rick, dass er ihn begleiten wolle. Andrea hatte bisher noch nie einen eifersüchtigen Alpha gesehen, und der Anblick war nicht gerade schön. Die Farbe schien aus Shanes Gesicht zu weichen, und er begann zu knurren. Morgans Körpersprache signalisierte Unterwerfung, aber Andrea war sich einen Moment lang nicht sicher, ob das ausreichen würde. Das Letzte was sie hier wollten war ein Alpha-Kampf. Ein Alpha-Kampf um nichts noch dazu.

„Nein, nein, Shane, Shane, hör zu, so habe ich das doch nicht gemeint. Hör mal, wir brauchen Waffen, oder? Ich kann die Waffen von unserer Station holen und hierher bringen, dann sind wir gegen die Wandelnden Toten gerüstet, und da Morgan zurück in die Stadt will, können wir gemeinsam gehen, so ist es sicherer", beschwichtigte Rick seinen Alpha schnell.

„Na schön", brummte Shane alles andere als begeistert, und er sah Morgan immer noch wütend an, aber zumindest wirkte er nicht so, als würde er sich jeden Moment auf den anderen Alpha stürzen wollen, „Aber ich komme mit."

„Das kannst du nicht", sagte Rick, „Du musst hierbleiben und das Rudel beschützen. Lori und Carl und das Baby."

„Das können die anderen tun", meinte Shane und deutete vielsagend auf die versammelte Menge von neugierigen Zuhörern, „Morales kann das tun. Merle kann das tun."

Rick war offensichtlich überrascht darüber, dass Shane ihm widersprach. Er schien damit gerechnet zu haben, dass dieser ihm sofort nachgab. Das war nach Shanes untypischem Anfall der zweite Hinweis, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Andrea registrierte es, ohne zu verstehen, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ja, aber du solltest es sein, ich meine, Lori und Carl brauchen dich", argumentierte Rick.

„Sie brauchen dich", widersprach Shane heftig, „Carl braucht seinen Vater, den er gerade erst zurückbekommen hat, und keinen Hau-Drauf, der einfach so abhaut, kaum, dass er von den Toten auferstanden ist, und einen praktisch Fremden seiner eigenen Familien vorzieht!"

Ricks Miene spiegelte Schmerz wieder, dieser Vorwurf schien gesessen zu haben, dann meinte er leise: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns unter vier Augen darüber unterhalten." Shane stutzte einen Moment und blickte sich um, und sah dann wohl sein, dass er umgeben von einer Menge neugieriger Zuseher und Hörer war, die ihre Diskussion im Grunde nichts anging. Er packte Rick am Arm, nicht unbedingt sanft, wie Andrea bemerkte, und zerrte ihn hinter sich her weg von den anderen.

Andrea runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Das hier gefiel ihr gar nicht. Wo war Lori? Sollte sie sich nicht eigentlich um ihre streitenden Partner kümmern?

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, aber du solltest dich da nicht einmischen", bemerkte Dale, der wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr aufgetaucht zu sein schien (die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Alpha und Omega hatte beinahe das ganze Camp angelockt) und sich nun ungefragt einmischte. Normalerweise wusste Andrea seinen Rat zu wissen. Dale hatte sie und Amy scheinbar irgendwie adoptiert, seit sie zusammengefunden hatten, und sie mochte ihn wirklich, aber sie hatte sich noch nie gerne von anderen sagen lassen, was zu tun war.

„Warum nicht? Offenbar stimmt etwas nicht. Sollte in diesem Fall nicht ein Beta dazwischen gehen?", hielt sie dagegen. Früher hatte sie das ständig gemacht, war dazwischen gegangen, wenn eine Situation außer Kontrolle zu geraten schien. Und meistens war sie damit auch davon gekommen.

„Ein Beta, ja. Du eher weniger", meinte Dale ruhig aber bestimmt, „Lass Lori das machen." Aber Lori war nicht da, genauso wenig wie Carl, vermutlich war sie gerade irgendwo mit ihrem Sohn beschäftigt. _Wenn wir alle zusammenleben wollen, sollten wir dann auch nicht wirklich alle zusammenleben?, _fragte sich Andrea. Sie warf einen fragenden Blick in Richtung Amy, die die Schultern zuckte.

Unterdessen schienen Rick und Shane sich geeinigt zu haben. Rick stapfte mit großen Schritten in Richtung Morgan, der sich leise mit Glenn und T-Dog unterhielt. Dann nickte er ihnen zu, und Morgan winkte seinen Sohn Duane zu sich. Andrea beobachte die Gruppe einige Momente lang nachdenklich, dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Shane.

Sie fand ihn alleine im Wald. Was sehr nachlässig und gefährlich war, und vor allem dumm. „Das Partnersystem war deine Idee", meinte sie zur Begrüßung.

Shane brummte etwas, das sich anhörte wie „Mein Partner hat mich gerade verlassen", dann erklärte er: „Ich habe etwas Abstand gebraucht."

„Habt ihr alles geklärt? Du und Rick?", wollte Andrea wissen.

Shane zuckte die Schultern. „Er will zurück in die Stadt um Morgans tote Ehefrau ganz tot zu machen. Damit der von der Schnapsidee abkommt in ihrer Nähe leben zu wollen", erklärte er heiser, „Er hat betont, dass Morgan ihm das Leben gerettet hat, und er ihm das schuldet. Und dass er nicht alleine gehen wird. Dass T-Dog und Glenn mit ihm gehen werden. Ich hab gesagt, er soll Daryl auch mitnehmen."

„Nicht Merle oder Morales?", wunderte sich Andrea scheinbar unschuldig.

„Das hat Rick auch gefragt", gab Shane zu, „Also habe ich ihn gehen lassen." Nun war zumindest klar, wie Rick diesen Streit gewonnen hatte.

„Streitet ihr euch eigentlich oft?", wollte Andrea wissen.

„Eigentlich nie", behauptete Shane, „Ich bin nicht … ich wollte nicht… Ich habe ihn gerade erst zurückbekommen. Was wenn er auf diesem Ausflug stirbt? Was wenn ich verhindern könnte, dass ihm was zustößt, wenn ich bei ihm bin?"

„Er geht nicht alleine, und er hat recht: Wir können diese Waffen gebrauchen. Und du wirst hier gebraucht", erinnerte ihn Andrea.

Shane schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht der Punkt", betonte er.

„Und was genau ist der Punkt?"

Der Alpha schüttelte unwillige den Kopf. „Dass wir zusammen stärker als alleine sind. Sich aufzuteilen ist immer ein Fehler…." Vermutlich wusste er damals noch nicht einmal selbst, wie recht er damit hatte.

* * *

**II.**

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", wollte Rosita wissen, nachdem sie schon ziemlich lange die Straße, die sie gekommen waren, zurückgegangen waren.

„Was Negan uns angeschafft hat: Wir gehen zurück nach Alexandria und bereiten alles für seine Ankunft vor", erwiderte Andrea.

Sasha blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Moment Mal, wir tun wirklich, was er sagt? Wir lassen die anderen zurück?!", empörte sie sich und warf Andrea einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

Andrea seufzte und blieb ebenfalls stehen. Rosita hatte bereits ebenfalls inne gehalten. Sie waren drei Betas, die nur mit Messern bewaffnet ganz alleine mitten in der Nacht auf offener Straße unterwegs waren. Alles daran fühlte sich falsch an, genauso falsch wie die Tatsache, dass sie gerade den Rest ihres Rudels in der Gewalt einer Gruppe brutaler Alphas zurückgelassen hatten. Aber manchmal musste man eben tun, was sich falsch anfühlte.

„Es ist das, was Rick uns befohlen hat", rief ihr Andrea in Erinnerung, „Mir gefällt es ja auch nicht. Aber was bleibt uns für eine andere Wahl? Wir sind zu dritt, die haben uns unsere Schusswaffen weggenommen, und sie haben Geiseln. Das einzige Vernünftige ist es nach Alexandria zurückzugehen um uns neu zu gruppieren."

„Die haben Abraham. Und die Omegas!", betonte Sasha.

„Und sie haben auch Michonne", betonte Andrea, „Das hier fällt mir nicht leichter als euch."

„Ach? Du wirkst aber ziemlich gefasst auf mich", stichelte Rosita, „Immerhin ist es ja auch nicht dein Omega, der sich dort hinten weinend in die Hose pinkelt, während er bedroht wird."

„Rosita hat recht", meinte Sasha.

„Ich brauche deine Unterstützung nicht!", fauchte Rosita, doch Sasha ignorierte sie und fuhr fort: „Die könnten alles Mögliche mit ihren Gefangenen machen. Sollten wir nicht zumindest versuchen sie zu verfolgen?"

„Wie denn? Mit unseren versteckten Autos und Motorrädern?", spottete Andrea, „Hört mal ich weiß, ihr macht euch Sorgen um eure Lieben, aber wir müssen vernünftig sein, denn wenn wir es nicht sind, ist es gar keiner mehr."

„Oh, ja, weil Vernunft ja so eine gutes Mittel gegen verrücktgewordene Alphas ist", schnaufte Rosita, „Die hat uns in der Vergangenheit ja immer so weit gebracht."

„Kopflos und emotional zu handeln hat uns in der Vergangenheit auch nicht viel eingebracht. Muss ich euch daran erinnern, was mit Beth passiert ist?", argumentierte Andrea möglichst gefasst, „Wir müssen heimgehen und die anderen auf die Ankunft dieser Erlöser vorbereiten. Wollt ihr riskieren, dass sie vor uns ankommen und Gabriel oder gar Spencer sie in Empfang nehmen?"

„Spencer ist kein schlechter Mann", behauptete Rosita, „Er würde zurechtkommen." (Seit Neuesten schlief sie mit Spencer Monroe, was Andrea für einen Fehler hielt, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass Abraham sie ausgerechnet für Sasha hatte fallen lassen, war das hier nicht der geeignete Moment für eine Diskussion über verletzte Gefühle und Überkorrekturen).

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", meinte Andrea, „Tatsache ist, dass sie unsere Omegas haben, und vermutlich nicht davor zurückschrecken werden die als Druckmittel gegen uns zu verwenden. Spencer ist ein Alpha. Genau wie Morgan. Wir können nicht darauf wetten, dass Tara und Heath vor Negan ankommen. Also ist es an uns dort zu sein und zu tun, was nötig ist, um zu verhindern, dass wir alle sterben."

Sasha wirkte unglücklich und Rosita fluchte. „Und wie sollen wir den anderen erklären, dass nur wir drei zurückkommen?", wollte die Latina dann wissen, „Was willst du Judith in ein paar Jahren erzählen, wenn sie nach ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder fragt?"

„Dass ich alles getan habe, was in meiner Macht gestanden ist, um sie zu retten", erklärte Andrea ohne zu zögern.

„Und wie willst du sie retten?", wollte Sasha wissen, „Um auf Rositas Frage zurückzukommen: Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Wir sind Betas", antwortete Andrea sofort, „Wir tun das, was Betas tun, wenn zwei verfeindete Rudel aufeinander treffen: Wir verhandeln."

„So wie du mit Philip Blake verhandelt hast?", wollte Sasha bitter wissen. Andrea hätte es vorgezogen, wenn sie diese Geschichte nicht wieder ausgegraben hätte. Woodbury hatte sie Merle und ihren Arm gekostet und beinahe auch Michonne, und sie zogt es vor nicht über Philip zu reden oder auch nur an ihn zu denken.

„Das hier ist anders", behauptete sie, „Philip war rach- und machtsüchtig. Er hatte den Punkt überschritten, an dem man vernünftig mit ihm reden konnte. Aber dieser Negan hat uns gehen lassen anstatt uns einfach umzubringen. Das bedeutet, dass er auf mehr aus ist als auf das. Wir haben also eine Chance. Wir müssen nur etwas finden, das er möchte und nur wir ihm gegen können."

Rosita lachte. „Und was bitte soll das sein?! Er hat unsere Freunde, hat genug Macht um sich all unsere Vorräte und Waffen zu nehmen - was genau können wir ihm bieten, was er nicht schon hat?", wollte sie wissen.

„Kein Alpha tut irgendetwas ohne Grund. Nicht einmal ein verrückt gewordener Alpha. Sie wollen immer irgendetwas. Es muss etwas geben, das Negan will, was er sich nicht so einfach nehmen kann", erklärte Andrea, „Wir müssen nur rausfinden, was das ist."

Sasha hatte sich darüber augenscheinlich bereits den Kopf zerbrochen, denn sie meinte: „Er war bereit uns zu töten. Dann hat er rausgefunden, dass Rick ein Omega ist. Und das hat alles geändert."

„Er hat die Omegas aber schon", betonte Rosita.

„Wenn es ihm nur um Sex gehen würde, dann hätte er uns nicht gehen lassen müssen. Das hat er getan um eine Geste des guten Willens zu setzen", meinte Andrea, „Was will jeder Alpha, und zwar wirklich jeder, im Grunde am Dringendsten von jedem Omega hören?" Andrea wusste es, sie erinnerte sich - Shane und Rick, Philip und seine tote Tochter, Philip und Taras Schwester …. Die Liste war lang.

Rosita seufzte. „Dass er ein guter Alpha ist, dass er gute Arbeit geleistet hat", meinte sie und erinnerte sich offenbar an Momente mit Abraham.

„Er will also keine erzwungene Unterwerfung, denn die hat er ja schon", stellte Sasha fest, „Er will freiwillige Unterwerfung. Deswegen hat er die Omegas behalten."

„Na toll", brummte Rosita, „Kann sich eine von euch vorstellen, dass einer von unseren Omegas jemanden wie Negan auf die Schulter klopft und sagt _Gut gemacht_? Rick, Carl, Daryl? Maggie? Die sterben eher, bevor sie das machen. Eugene würde ihm alles vorlügen, was notwendig ist, aber er würde sofort wissen, dass es eine Lüge ist. Glenn mag diplomatisch sein, aber er hat Moralvorstellungen. Genau wie Aaron. Ich würde sagen, die Chancen, dass er sie doch noch umbringt stehen ziemlich gut."

„Und genau da kommen wir ins Spiel", meinte Andrea, „An dieser Stelle müssen wir uns einschalten. Wir sind ein Rudel, ein Rudel, das von einem Omega angeführt wird. Das hat ihn fasziniert, irgendwo in seinem kranken Hirn hat es ihn sogar beeindruckt. Wenn er Rick keine Billigung abringen kann, denkt er vielleicht, dass er sie gewinnen kann, wenn er sich im Rahmen seines Alpha-Mobber-Gehabes anständig verhält. Und an uns liegt es daraus so viel wie möglich für uns herauszuholen. Freiheit für Abraham und Michonne. Für die Omegas. Gnade für Hilltop. Schutz für Alexandria."

Sasha wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Wir hatten es ja schon öfter mit verrückt gewordenen Alphas und ihren Rudeln zu tun, und trotzdem denkst du, dass das funktionieren kann? Dass wir ihn auf Dauer austricksen können? Was wenn sein nächster psychotischer Schub kommt? Was dann?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dann bringen wir ihn natürlich um. Denn nein, natürlich weiß ich, dass das auf Dauer nicht funktionieren kann. Aber es kann uns Zeit verschaffen. Genug Zeit um uns einen Plan zu überlegen, wie wir mit seinem riesigen Rudel fertig werden. Und sobald wir das wissen und unsere Leute frei bekommen haben, kümmern wir uns genauso um Negan und seine Erlöser, wie sie es verdient haben", versprach Andrea voller Überzeugung, „Das hier wird kein zweites Woodbury. Diesen Fehler machen wir nicht noch einmal. Tollwütige Alpha, sie sich nicht ändern können oder wollen, werden von uns behandelt wie tollwütige Alphas behandelt werden müssen." Diese Lektion hatte sie auf die harte Tour gelernt, und sie würde sie nie wieder vergessen.

* * *

**III.**

Es war Andrea nicht entgangen, dass die Alphas sich zu gut zu sein schienen um Omega-Arbeit zu machen. Die Betas fassten mit an, aber die Alphas, nun das war eine andere Geschichte. Von Merle konnte sie das ja gerade noch hinnehmen – der würde mehr im Weg sein als zu helfen. Von Morales und Shane nahm sie an, dass sie helfen würden, wenn man sie darauf ansprechen würde, aber Ed Peletier, nein, der war zu sehr Alpha um dreckige Wäsche auch nur anzufassen.

Ed war nicht gerade Andreas Lieblingsmensch im Camp. Im Grunde war er niemandes Lieblingsmensch, aber die meisten wagten es nicht sich mit ihm anzulegen. Die Person, die es am wenigsten wagte war Carol, sie hatte so viel Angst vor ihrem Ehemann, dass es schon fast weh tat. Sophia war die Person, die es am zweitwenigsten wagte. Alle Kinder waren traumabedingt verfrüht geschlechtsreif geworden, aber während die anderen liebevolle Eltern hatten, die sie nach Kräften unterstützten, hatte Sophia nur eine verängstige Mutter und einen herablassenden Vater, der ihr alles, was ihr passiert war zum Vorwurf machte. Er machte ihr zum Vorwurf, dass sie schon jetzt zeigte, was sie war, und er machte ihr zum Vorwurf, dass sie ein Omega war. Offenbar hatte er sich von der Frucht seiner Lenden besseres erwartet (was auch immer dieses bessere war). Ein stolzer Alpha wie er, hätte einen Alpha, oder zumindest einen Beta in die Welt setzen müssen. „Dass sie so geworden ist, ist deine schuld! Sie ist schwach, genau wie du!", knurrte er seine Frau öfter als einmal an. Andrea wusste nicht, was Ed und Carol zusammengebracht hatte, doch Liebe war es wohl eher nicht gewesen.

Es gab Dinge, die Andrea sehr wütend machten, und Herablassung gehörte dazu. Sie hasste Menschen, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten, besonders, wenn es sich um Menschen wie Ed handelte, die in Wahrheit nicht besser als die anderen sondern viel schlechter als sie waren. Carol war loyal, klug, liebevoll, und besaß einen leisen Sinn für Humor, den Andrea sehr schätzte, und sie war unglaublich tapfer, da sie es Jahre lang mit einem Monster wie Ed ausgehalten hatte, also war sie in Andreas Augen tausend mal mehr wert als ihr Alpha. Doch der gab ihr ständig das Gefühl Dreck zu sein, und nun erzog er seine Tochter mit der gleichen Einstellung.

Andrea hatte nicht vor sich ebenso von ihm behandeln zu lassen. Genauso wenig die Jacqui. Oder Amy, die allerdings höflicher zu Ed war als die älteren Betas. Irgendwann würde Ed zu weit gehen, und dann würde ihm Andrea vielleicht wirklich die Meinung ins Gesicht sagen, ein für allemal.

Sie wusste, dass ihn auch der Rest ihrer Gruppe nicht sonderlich schätze. Merle und Morales warfen ihm immer feindselige Blicke zu, Dale machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Verachtung für ihn, die anderen Kinder wichen ihm weiträumig aus. Dass Shane ihn nicht mochte, konnte keiner übersehen. Trotzdem hätte sie nicht mit der Eskalation gerechnet. Nicht so schnell.

Vermutlich wäre nichts passiert, wenn die Sache mit Rick nicht gewesen wäre. Shanes schien sich seit seinem Ausflug in den Wald wieder beruhigt zu haben, er war wieder Shane und nicht mehr der Fremde mit Shanes Gesicht, der Andrea so beunruhigt hatte. Aber auch Shane-Shane war immer noch ein Alpha und nicht ganz leicht einzuschätzen. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur genug von Ed Peletier, wie sie alle eben. Doch wenn ein Alpha genug von einem anderen Alpha hatte, dann spielten sich andere Dinge ab, als wenn ein Beta wie Andrea genug von jemandem hatte.

Es begann mit einem Streit um die Wäsche. Carol machte gemeinsam mit Andrea, Amy, Jaqcui, Lori, und Morales' Frau die Wäsche, Carl und Sophia halfen ihnen. Die Stimmung war entspannt, bis sie es nicht mehr war, weil Ed auftauchte. Er machte ein paar dumme Bemerkungen. Andrea machte dumme Bemerkungen zurück. Die anderen, aufgekratzt von der guten Stimmung, schlossen sich ihr an. Alle außer Carol, die das Problem kommen sah, weil sie ihren Ehemann kannte.

Dann machte Ed einen wütenden Schritt auf ihre Gruppe zu. Shane war weit genug entfernt gestanden um mitzubekommen, dass etwas vor sich ging, wenn auch nicht genau was. Doch Eds aggressives Verhalten konnte ihm nicht entgehen. Bevor Ed sie auch nur erreichen konnte, hatte er sich auf den anderen Alpha gestürzt und schlug diesem brutal ins Gesicht. Ed brüllte wütend auf und schlug zurück. Carol schrie. Lori und Amy zerrten die Kinder in Sicherheitsabstand. Und dann waren die beiden Alphas dabei einander an die Kehle zu gehen.

Jedes Kind wusste, dass man sich niemals in einen Alpha-Kampf einmischen durfte. Was Carol nicht davon abhielt dazwischen gehen zu wollen – Andrea musste sie mit sanfter Gewalt davon abhalten. „Nein, nein, er bringt ihn noch um!", jammerte Carol, und Andrea war sich nicht sicher, welchen von beiden sie damit eigentlich meinte. Für einen unbeteiligten Beobachter sah es tatsächlich so aus als wollten beide Alphas den jeweils anderen umbringen.

Alpha-Kämpfe endeten nicht zwangsläufig mit Toten. In zivilisierten Kreisen - oder denen, die sich dafür hielten - kam das so gut wie nicht mehr vor. Aber dieser Kampf sah von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr danach aus als würde er nur auf diese Weise enden können. Andrea hatte etwas ähnliches noch nie gesehen.

„Soll ich Merle oder Morals holen gehen?", wollte Jacqui besorgt wissen. Und sie hatte ja recht, wenn dann würde nur ein Alpha zwischen diese beiden Alphas gehen können, aber Andrea befürchtete, dass ein weiter Alpha alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde, also schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dann versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Das reicht jetzt aber!", verkündete sie, „Hört auf!" Genau keine Reaktion erfolgte darauf. Sie warf Lori einen auffordernden Blick zu, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Inzwischen sah es immer mehr danach aus, als ob Shane die Oberhand gewann, und für einen Moment hoffte Andrea einfach, dass Ed sich ergeben würde. Wenn er das tat, dann würde Shane doch mit Sicherheit aufhören, oder nicht? Aber immerhin sprachen sie hier von Ed Peletier. Der würde lieber sterben als sich zu ergeben.

Es war Carl, der den Bann brach. „Shane! Nicht!", schrie er, als sie entsetzt beobachteten wie Shane seinen Gegner bereits am Boden festgenagelt hatte, seine Hände aber trotzdem um dessen Hals legte. Shane hielt tatsächlich inne, und dann schien die Alpha-Rage langsam aus seinem Körper zu weichen.

Er schnaubte und sprang auf. „Vergiss das hier lieber nicht, Peletier!", bellte er.

„Du Irrer!", keuchte Ed, der offenbar nicht lernfähig war, „Du verdammter Irrer!"

„Ich bin der Irre? Denkst du etwa, ich hätte nicht gesehen, was du getan hast?!", brüllte Shane ihn an und schien bereit gleich noch einmal auf ihn loszugehen. Andrea wagte, was sich sonst keiner traute, und legte ihre Hand auf Shanes Schulter. „Shane, nicht, er hat genug", sagte sie beruhigend aber bestimmt, „Er könnte seine Hand nicht mehr gegen uns erheben, selbst, wenn er es wollte."

Shane atmete schwer, gab dann einen Knurrlaut von sich und meinte: „Wir sollten dich rauswerfen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich es nicht tue, sind Carol und Sophia!"

Ed knurrte zurück, senkte aber endlich doch den Kopf, und signalisierte so seine Unterwerfung. Vielleicht war er ja doch lernfähig. Zumindest ein bisschen.

Carol sammelte ihren Mann ein, der immer noch wütend wirkte, und brachte ihn weg und Andrea erwartete ein ähnliches Verhalten von Lori, doch sie machte keine Anstalten sich um Shane zu kümmern, also blieb es wohl an ihr hängen. „Komm mit, ich verarzte dich", meinte sie und führte den blutenden Alpha zum nächsten Erste Hilfe-Kasten.

„Ich weiß ja, dass es dich nervös macht, dass Rick weg ist, aber sich jetzt auf einmal auf Ed zu stürzen, ist nicht gerade klug", meinte Andrea, „Er ist ein Arsch, ja, aber mehr auch nicht."

Shane schnaufte. „Ihr hättet mich nicht davon abhalten sollen ihn zu töten", meinte er.

Andrea traute ihren Ohren nicht und hielt mitten im Anlegen des Druckverbands auf Shanes blutenden Arm inne. „Bitte?"

„Ed ist gefährlich. Er ist gefährdet uns alle. Er ist ein tollwütiger Alpha, wenn er gewonnen hätte, hätte er nicht gezögert mich umzubringen, und danach Merle und Morales und alle anderen, die sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hätten", erklärte Shane.

„Du übertreibst", meinte Andrea, „Nur weil er seine Frau schlägt, heißt das noch nicht…"

„Glaub mir", unterbrach sie Shane, „ich erkenne so was."

Später fragte sie sich, ob er das gesagt hatte, weil er seinesgleichen erkannte. In diesem Moment aber wurde ihr nur klar, wie naiv es von ihr gewesen war anzunehmen, dass das Ende der Zivilisation eine Chance auf einen besseren Neubeginn sein könnte. Wie sollte das gelingen, wenn Alphas unter ihnen waren?

So richtig klar wurde ihr aber erst wie naiv sie wirklich gewesen war, als Amy sterbend in ihren Armen lag.

* * *

**IV.**

„Du bist ja entzückend. Ist das ein Cowboy-Hut?"

„Ein Sherriff-Hut", erwiderte Carl gedämpft. Er war umgeben von Beta-Frauen, die ihn anzuhimmeln schienen, und er war sich nicht sicher warum. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, wer diese Frauen waren, eine nannte sich Sherry, eine Frankie, die anderen Namen hatte er sich nicht gemerkt, und offenbar waren sie Negans Ehefrauen. Carl verstand nicht ganz, warum irgendjemand mit Negan verheiratet sein wollte, geschweige denn warum es so viele Betas wollen sollten, aber er verstand viel nicht, seit sie hier angekommen waren.

Sie waren alle getrennt worden, und Negan hatte ihn in ein luxuriöses Schlafzimmer gesperrt und war dann gekommen um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Carl hatte versucht einsilbig zu sein, hatte sich aber nicht getraut die Fragen, die ihn gestellt wurden, nicht zu beantworten. Negans Pheromone strahlen Autorität aus, und sein Baseballschläger mit den Dornen drauf befand sich immer in Reichweite. Trotzdem hatte Negan scheinbar versucht nett zu ihm sein, er hatte ihm Comics geschenkt und versucht nicht-bedrohlich zu wirken, aber dieser Zug war abgefahren. Carl würde niemals keine Angst vor diesem Mann haben.

Und dann waren die Betas aufgetaucht, hatten sich vorgestellt und ihn gefragt, ob er irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche oder Bedürfnisse hatte. Carls einziges Bedürfnis war seinen Vater wiederzusehen und nach Hause zurückzudürfen, aber er nahm nicht an, dass diese Betas ihm eines von beiden erfüllen könnten.

„Du hast sehr hübsche Augen", erklärte ihm Sherry. Carl wusste nicht, was er auf dieses Kompliment sagen sollte. Weibliche Betas sollten ihn eigentlich beruhigen. Seine Mutter war einer gewesen, Andrea war einer, Sasha, Tara, und Rosita waren welche, Enid war einer - normalerweise mochte er weibliche Betas, fühlte sich wohl bei ihnen, aber mit diesen hier stimmte eindeutig irgendetwas nicht. Sie rochen falsch, nach Parfum, was viele Gerüche überdeckte, aber nicht alle, und nicht genug um ihm nicht falsch vorzukommen. Seit sie auf der Straße abgefangen worden waren, kam ihm alles falsch vor.

„Hast du Hunger, Carl?", fragte ihn eine der Betas, und Carl schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war immer noch zu verängstigt um etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Er würde nichts herunterbekommen.

„Erzähl uns von deinem Nest, Carl. Wie ist es bei dir zuhause?"

„Anders als hier", lautete Carls einzige Antwort.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast doch noch gar nichts gesehen", wollte Frankie wissen, „Wenn du brav bist, bekommst du später vielleicht die große Tour." Carl hatte keine Lust auf die große Tour. Er wollte nachhause.

„Carl, wir versuchen nur es dir hier angenehm zu machen", sagte Sherry, „Es kann sehr irritierend sein, wenn man hier ankommt." Irritiert war Carl auf jeden Fall. „Aber je eher du dich damit abfindest, wie dein Leben jetzt aussieht, desto schneller kannst du dich daran gewöhnen."

Carl war verwirrt. „Was meinst du damit? Woran kann ich mich gewöhnen?", wollte er wissen, und dann schwirrten ihn tausende beunruhigende Ideen durch den Kopf. Wollte Negan etwa, dass er … eine weitere Ehefrau von ihm werden sollte oder dergleichen? Erinnerungen an Joey und an Ron stiegen in ihm hoch und ihm wurde schlecht. _Nein, nicht schon wieder, warum immer ich?! _Warum immer diese verrückten Alphas! Er hatte wahrlich genug von ihnen!

„Ich werde nicht hierbleiben!", verkündete er.

„Armer Carl", meinte Sherry, „Was denkst du, warum du hier bist, wenn nicht um zu bleiben?"

Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht das, was Negan mit ihm vorhatte. Vielleicht wollte er einen Sohn oder so etwas Ähnliches. Das wäre krank genug, wenn man die Umstände bedachte, aber immerhin noch besser. Doch Carl hatte auch darauf keine Lust. _Enid hatte recht, ich hätte in Alexandria bleiben sollen. _Später war man immer klüger.

Die Türe öffnete sich, und Negans Geruch strömte in den Raum. Carl wurde noch übler. „Ladies, seid so gut und verschwindet, ja?!", forderte Negan, was Carl nun endgültig panisch werden ließ. Comics und Nettigkeiten waren nicht genug um ihn zu kaufen, aber jemand wie Negan ließ sich mit Sicherheit nicht davon abhalten sich das zu holen, was er haben wollte.

„Hey, Kleiner, immer mit der Ruhe, ich weiß zwar nicht, was du denkst, aber ich bin nicht hier um dir was anzutun, okay?", meinte Negan, als er eintrat, und musterte Carl mit einem Blick, der so etwas ähnliches wie Sorge ausdrückte, „Ich meine, ich würde doch nicht riskieren von deinem Dad gemeuchelt zu werden, oder? Nein. Ich weiß ja, dass du schlecht von mir denkst, aber ich hab dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht."

Carl hatte wahrlich genug von Negans Geschenken! Wieso bestand dieser Alpha auch ständig darauf ihm Dinge aufzudrängen, die er nicht wollte, und wieso ließ er ihn nicht einfach….

Für einen Moment kam Carl alles unwirklich vor. Hatte er schon Halluzinationen? Er erinnerte sich an den beruhigenden Geruch, die Nächte kurz danach, im Zelt gemeinsam mit Mom und ihm … „Shane?"

„Carl." Seine Stimme klang wie die von Shane. Vielleicht fühlte es sich so an, wenn man verrückt wurde.

„Gern geschehen. Sagt nicht, dass ich nie was für euch tue", meinte Negan und verließ den Raum. Carl bemerkte es kaum.

„Shane", wiederholte er.

„Carl, du bist so groß geworden….", stellte Shane fest, und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Unglauben wieder, „Ist es so lange her?"

Ja, das war es. Und wie er sich vor all den Jahren davor in die Arme seines einen totgeglaubten Vaters geworfen hatte, warf er sich nun in die Arme seines anderen totgeglaubten Vaters.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry für den Cegan-Tease, darüber müsst ihr euch aber erst mal eine Sorgen machen, denn selbst wenn ich das wollte, dürfte ich das hier nicht posten, solange Carl noch minderjährig ist._

_Vergangenheit und Zukunft haben in dieser Fic immer einen Zusammenhang, nicht nur thematisch und informationstechnisch, sondern auch, wenn es um die Frage geht, was anders passiert ist als im Canon, und was überhaupt passiert ist und ja, hier gibt es ein paar große Fragenzeichen, denen wir uns eher langsam als schnell annähern, und das größte für den Moment ist natürlich die Shane-Frage, aber ja offenbar ist er nie gestorben und wurde nie von Carl ins endgültige Jenseits geschickt, der bei der letzten Auseinandersetzung zwischen Rick und Shane nicht anwesend war._

_Reviews?_


	5. No Sanctuary

_Zusätzliche Warnings für dieses Kapitel: Erhöhte Warnstufe für Gewalt und Tod und für Negan_

* * *

**No Sanctuary**

* * *

**I.**

Ricks Plan Morgan von seinem Wahnsinn abzubringen war aufgegangen, die Waffen hatten sie auch bekommen, zumindest teilweise, einen Teil davon hatte sie an ein Rudel abgegeben, das immer noch in der Stadt lebte und ein Altenheim beschützte, dessen Insassen nicht evakuiert hatten werden können. Vielleicht war es der Anblick dieser Gruppe, die jede Chance auf eine Zukunft aufgegeben hatte um gerade noch Lebende zu schützen, der Morgan vor Augen führte, wie dumm es wäre alles für eine bereits Tote aufzugeben. Duanes Zukunft sollte seiner Meinung nach letztlich wohl doch anders aussehen. Trotzdem suchten sie seine Frau auf und beendeten ihr Unleben, erst dann machten sich auf zurück zum Camp. Und sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um einen Angriff der Wandelnden Toten mitzuerleben.

Es gab Tote. Ed Peletier schaffte es nicht, genauso wenig wie Amy. Andrea traf der Tod ihrer Schwester hart, Carol weinte über den Verlust von Ed (wenn auch sonst niemand, nicht einmal Sophia zeigte Trauer), doch so wie es aussah würden sie nicht die einzigen Toten bleiben, Jim war gebissen worden, und bisher hatte sich noch jeder, der gebissen worden war, in einen von denen verwandelt.

„Wie lange hat er?", wollte Rick von den anderen wissen.

„Das ist sehr unterschiedlich. Stunden, eventuell ein paar Tage", meinte Shane, „Aber verwandeln wird er sich."

Keinem gefiel es, aber letztlich blieb ihnen nur eine Wahl, sie mussten Jim zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zurücklassen. Dale, den Amys Tod beinahe so hart getroffen hatte wie Andrea, war davon alles andere als begeistert. „Wir können ihn nicht einfach zurücklassen", meinte er, „Vielleicht verwandelt er sich ja nicht."

„Aber wenn er sich verwandelt, während wir schlafen, dann sind wir alle tot", meinte Shane hart.

„Shane hat recht", meldete sich Jim zu Wort, „Ich will nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass irgendjemanden von euch etwas zustößt. Lasst mich hier. Bindet mich an einen Baum. Wenn ich mich nicht verwandeln sollte, dann komme ich euch nach, finde euch."

Dale war trotzdem unglücklich, fand sich aber wohl damit ab, weil es Jims eigener Wunsch war. „Er hat wie verrückt Löcher gebuddelt", murmelte er, „Irgendwie hat er es gewusst, hat sein eigenes Grab vorbereitet."

Das Camp konnte nun, nachdem sie überrannt worden waren, nicht mehr dort bleiben, wo es war. Doch die Frage, wo sie nun hinsollten, konnten sie auch nicht so einfach klären. Was sie klären konnten war Amy und Ed zu begraben und Jim zurückzulassen.

Rick war eigentlich Dales Meinung, es kam ihm falsch vor Jim zurückzulassen, aber die anderen hatten mehr Erfahrung mit der Krankheit, die das Ende der Welt herbeigeführt hatte, als er, und sie schienen sich alle einig zu sein, dass es keine Rettung für Jim gab. Also fand er sich damit ab. Womit er sich weniger abfinden konnte war, dass Shane ihn mit Missachtung strafte. Seit sie ins Camp zurückgekommen waren, hatte sein Alpha ihn kein einziges Mal angesehen.

„Was war mit Jim? Dale sagt, er hat Löcher gebuddelt?", versuchte er Shane in ein Vieraugengespräch zu verwickeln, während die anderen mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren.

„Hat er, ich hab's ihm ausgeredet", meinte Shane nur schulterzuckend, „War wohl ein Hitzschlag. Oder auch nicht. Vielleicht drehen wir einfach alle einer nach dem anderen durch." Dann wollte er Rick stehen lassen. Rick griff nach seinem Arm. „Warte bitte, Shane! Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so wütend auf mich bist!" Er fühlte sich verloren. Er und Shane stritten sich nicht, er und Lori stritten sich, Shane und er waren immer einer Meinung. Das hier war neu, und es gefiel ihm nicht.

„Du hättest sterben können!", schleuderte ihm Shane entgegen, „Bei diesem Angriff! Du hättest sterben können! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo du bist! Du hättest sterben können, verstehst du?!"

Rick nickte erstaunt. „Das hätten wir alle. Ich verstehe nur nicht, was…." Er brach ab, als er Shanes Blick sah. „Ich kann dich nicht beschützen, wenn du nicht bei mir bist", meinte er rau, „Vielleicht kann ich es nicht mal, wenn du neben mir stehst. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Rick, ich fühle mich hilflos, und das hasse ich. Okay?"

„Und du denkst, ich hätte die Waffen nicht teilen sollen", vermutete Rick.

Shane lachte bitter. „Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, wärst du nicht du", meinte er nur. Er wirkte irgendwie traurig, besiegt. Vielleicht dachte er, dass das, was mit Amy und Ed und Jim passiert war, seine Schuld war. Oder er war immer noch eifersüchtig auf Morgan. Aber Rick wusste tief in sich, dass es um nichts davon wirklich ging, er wusste, worum es wirklich ging. Immer noch. _Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein zu denken, dass es mit ein paar Worten erledigt ist?_

Rick umarmte den Alpha schnell und fest. „Du hättest nichts tun können, okay? Was mir passiert ist, war mein Fehler, nicht deiner. Und ich lebe noch, ich bin hier, bei dir, wir sind beide hier. Zusammen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ohne dich weggegangen bin, aber ich werde es nicht noch mal tun. Wir sind Partner, du und ich, wir sind zusammen stärker", erklärte er. Shane drückte ihn an sich, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. „Verlass mich nicht, Rick, nicht noch mal", bat er.

„Das werde ich nicht", versicherte ihm der Omega.

Shane löste sich von ihm und küsste ihn schnell auf die Stirn. „Hört sich an, als wären die Dixons von der Jagd zurück", meinte er, „Ich gehe mal nachsehen, was sie aufgetrieben haben." Rick sah ihm voller Zuneigung und Sorge hinterher.

„Er hat Ed verprügelt, weißt du? Als du weg warst", Andrea war hinter Rick getreten, er hatte ihre Anwesenheit gar nicht bemerkt, „Hätte ihn fast umgebracht. Und Lori hat keine Anstalten gemacht dazwischen zu gehen."

Rick sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich…." _Es wird nie wieder passieren, _hatte ihm Shane versprochen, und offenbar hielten er und Lori sich daran und sogar noch mehr. Rick konnte sich nicht erinnern, die beide seit ihrem Gespräch über die Schwangerschaft zusammen gesehen zu haben. Oder auch nur nahe beieinander stehend. „Es ist nur der Stress", behauptete er dann.

„Stress ist gefährlich, Rick", meinte der Beta, „Stress hat meine Schwester umgebracht. Bete lieber, dass er nicht noch mehr Leute umbringt." Dann ließ auch sie ihn stehen.

Rick blickte ihr stumm hinterher. Offenbar hatte er ein paar Fehler gemacht, seit er mit seinem Rudel wiedervereint worden war, und offenbar war er da nicht der einzige gewesen, aber es war nicht zu spät das zu ändern, es war jedoch nicht zu spät alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, davon war er überzeugt. Er hatte zu sehr an sich und zu wenig an die anderen gedacht. Das musste er ändern, dann würde sich schon alles von selber richten, davon war er überzeugt.

Es war sein Vorschlag vom CDC zu fahren. Nicht alle waren von der Idee begeistert. Shane sagte nichts, aber Rick wusste, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Er konnte es in seinen Augen lesen. Noch ein Fehler, er hätte den Plan vorher mit Shane besprechen sollen, anstatt ihn lauthals der ganzen Gruppe zu verkünden. „Es ist ein guter Plan", beharrte er später, als sie alleine waren, „Wir müssen an unsere Familie denken. An Carl und das Baby."

„Und wieso auch hättest du mich nach meiner Meinung fragen sollen?", gab Shane voller Ironie zurück, „Ich bin ja nur der Alpha hier. Du hast doch immer schon alles für uns beide entschieden."

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte Rick leise. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie schon wieder stritten? Hatten sie sich nicht gerade erst versöhnt?

„Von mir aus fahren wir zum CDC, was kümmert es mich", meinte Shane.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du Lori meiden sollst. Du hast das beschlossen", erklärte Rick mit belegter Stimme.

„Du hast nichts sagen müssen. Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht was du bei dem Gedanken alleine, dass es nicht von dir ist, empfindest?", gab Shane zurück, „Und für dich tue ich alles, nicht wahr? Gebe immer alles auf. Mache immer alles so, wie du es willst. Von wegen Partner."

„Es war nur eine Idee! Wenn du so dagegen bist, dann fahren wir woanders hin!", rief Rick hilflos, „Dann fahren wir dorthin, wo du hinfahren willst! Wo der Alpha hinwill!"

„Jetzt machst du es schon wieder! Stellst mich da wie einen von diesen Alphas….."

„Du hast doch damit angefangen!"

Sie starrten einander wütend an. Was passierte gerade mit ihnen? Rick hatte keine Ahnung. Shane war anders als früher, das war alles, was er wusste. Er wusste nur nicht wirklich warum.

„Ich will nicht streiten", meinte er dann tonlos, „Warum streiten wir?"

Shane seufzte, erwiderte aber nichts. Rick wusste nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte, um ihn zu befrieden. Jeder Schritt, den er in letzter Zeit tat, schien falsch zu sein, und er wusste nicht warum. „Sag mir, was ich tun kann, um es wieder gut zu machen", bat er dann.

Shane schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Dann fahren wir eben zum CDC", meinte er, „Ich habe ja gesagt, dass es keine Rolle spielt. Ich will auch nicht streiten." Trotzdem hatte Rick das Gefühl, dass nichts zwischen ihnen gelöst war. Und er verstand das Problem immer noch nicht. Ja, er hatte die Idee nicht mit Shane besprochen, bevor er sie den anderen vorgeschlagen hatte, aber wieso tat Shane so, als hätte er damit seine Autorität untergraben? Immerhin hatten die anderen doch wohl auch das Recht eine Meinung zu dieser Idee zu haben, oder nicht?

Morales war der Meinung, dass es eine dumme Idee war, packte seine Familie zusammen, und fuhr woanders hin. Und Morgan wollte auch gehen. Duane mitnehmen und Rick verlassen. Schon wieder. Hatten sie das nicht schon durch?

„Ich dachte, du hast endlich eingesehen, dass du bei den Lebenden und nicht bei den Toten sein musst", meinte Rick bitter zu ihm.

„Das habe ich auch. Und wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich mit euch kommen. Aber Rick, ich kann nicht. Du weißt warum", erklärte Morgan.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht", berichtige ihn Rick.

Morgan warf ihm einen Blick ala „Muss ich es wirklich aussprechen?" zu. Dann deutete er auf Shane, der gerade dabei war Carl spielerisch Ricks Hut auf den Kopf zu setzen, was Sophia, die neben ihm stand, zum Lachen brachte. Rick schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.

„Shane ist der Grund, warum ich nicht bleiben kann, Rick. Ich habe es versucht, wirklich, aber irgendwo in seinem Kopf hat er sich der Gedanke festgesetzt, dass ich dich ihm wegnehmen will. Und ich will ehrlich sein, ich habe vor noch länger unter den Lebenden zu weilen, also muss ich irgendwohin gehen, wo ihr nicht seid", erklärte Morgan.

„Aber … das ist doch Unsinn. Ich bin sicher, dass Shane einsehen wird, dass er sich irrt, wenn wir es ihm erklären", meinte Rick dazu.

„Vielleicht irrt er sich ja nicht. Nicht vollkommen zumindest", gab Morgan zu.

„Oh."

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Instinkt ist so eine Sache. Normale Umstände sind das eine, aber das hier ist was anderes. Das ist neu für uns alle. Wir dachten immer, wir sind so zivilisiert. In Wahrheit waren wir es nie. Es waren immer nur Masken, und es hat nur so einen Vorfall bedurft um das ans Licht zu bringen. Um uns zurück zu entwickeln. Ich will das alles nicht, ich will kein typischer Alpha sein, ich will einfach nur Morgan sein. Aber ein Teil von mir ist ein typischer Alpha, und der denkt, dass du mein Omega bist. Und Shane hat jedes Recht darüber nicht erfreut zu sein. Und auf Dauer kann das nicht gut gehen. Mein Junge braucht mich. Und Shane braucht dich. Ich will mich nicht zwischen euch beide stellen. Also muss ich gehen", erklärte er dann, „Es tut mir leid, Rick."

Shane hob den Kopf und blickte zu ihnen herüber. Seine Miene wirkte neutral, aber er hatte Morgan genau im Auge. _Aber wir sind doch keine Tiere! Wir können das alles wie Erwachsene regeln!, _wollte Rick sagen, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Morgan und Duane nahmen ein Walkie-Talkie mit und verließen ihn. Es wäre gelogen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er ihren Verlust nicht spüren würde. Aber vielleicht war es wirklich besser so. Es gab schon genug Streit in ihrer Gruppe.

Und so machten sich nur Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Dale, Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog, Glenn, Merle, Daryl, Carol, und Sophia auf zum CDC.

* * *

**II.**

Ricks nächster Besucher war wieder Negan, und offenbar hatte er vor Rick das Sanctuary zu zeigen. „Da du dich gut benommen hast, dachte ich, es ist an der Zeit für die große Tour", erklärte er. Rick hätte auf die große Tour gerne verzichten können, aber ihm war durchaus klar, dass der Alpha ihm keine Wahl ließ. Rick wünschte sich nur, dass er wenigstens nicht in seiner stinkenden Kleidung im Sanctuary umherwandern müsste. Bisher waren ihm weder Dusche nach Ersatzkleidung angeboten worden, und ihm war durchaus klar warum, jeder sollte alles riechen können - seine Angst, den Urin, sein Omegatum - niemand sollte einen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekommen. Negan wollte, dass jeder aus seinem Rudel wusste, dass Rick Grimes nichts weiter war als ein verängstigter Omega, ein verängstigter Omega, den er unter Kontrolle hatte, und den er deswegen nun allen vorführte. Auch wenn er offiziell Rick sein Reich zeigte.

Das Sanctuary war riesig und gut bewohnt. Hauptsächlich von Betas, wie es schien, die für diverse Arbeiten eingeteilt worden waren, sie züchteten Getreide und Gemüse, stellten Waffen her, reparierten elektronische Geräte… Jede Gruppe wurde von mindestens einem Alpha überwacht, der ein Auge aus alles hatte, was vor sich ging. Die Alphas waren bewaffnet, die Betas nicht.

Rick konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie viele von diesen Betas freiwillig hier waren, und wie vielen keine andere Wahl geblieben war. Die niederrangiste Gruppe schien für das Verpacken und Abfüllen von Dingen zuständig zu sein. Sie befüllten leere Behältnisse und entleerten andere, deren Inhalt sie neu verteilten. Das Meiste von dem, was hier landete, wurde wohl nicht hier gezüchtet, sondern war von anderen Rudeln gestohlen worden und wurde nun auf die Erlöser Außenposten aufgeteilt.

„Jeder hier hat eine Aufgabe, die er genau kennt und in der gut ist, jeder hier hat seinen Platz", erklärte Negan Rick, „Jeder trägt etwas zum Allgemeinwohl bei."

„Wie viel von euren Erträgen bekommen diejenigen, die die Landwirtschaft betreiben, die Reparaturen durchführen, und in der Verpackungshalle sitzen?", wollte Rick wissen.

„Jeder bekommt genug. Ich lasse niemanden verhungern", versicherte ihm Negan.

„Aber manche bekommen mehr", vermutete Rick.

„Nun, nicht jeder leistet die gleiche Arbeit. Manche tragen Dinge bei, die wertvoller für uns, sind als andere. Ich meine, jeder kann Gemüse züchten, aber nicht jeder kann ein Erlöser sein", behauptete Negan, „Und es ist verdammt schwer ein Erlöser zu sein. Wer seine Arbeit gut macht, Scheiße für mich beschafft, hat eine kleine Belohnung verdient."

Rick ersparte es sich darauf hinzuweisen, dass beinahe alle dieser, die mehr beitrugen, Alphas waren. Negan schien diesen Gedanken trotzdem zu erraten. „Alphas sind nun mal diejenigen, die für das Rudel kämpfen", meinte er, „So ist es schon immer gewesen, und jetzt ist es wieder so. Nicht jeder kann sein wie ihr. Wir wussten ja nicht, dass es dort draußen Leute gibt, die sind wie ihr."

Rick warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Negan verzog keine Miene, sondern fuhr fort: „Und man kann seinen Status verbessern. Kann aufsteigen in der Hierarchie, wenn man bereit ist gewisse Opfer zu bringen oder sich nützlich macht. Und dann gibt es natürlich diejenigen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Unseren Arzt zum Beispiel, wir halten ihn in großen Ehren. Immerhin ist der die wichtigste Person hier, abgesehen von mir natürlich." Er schenkte Rick ein ausdrucksstarkes Grinsen.

„Kann ich die Krankenstation auch sehen? Diesen Arzt kennenlernen?", erkundigte sich Rick.

„Oh, mir ist natürlich klar, dass du Maggie sehen willst", gab Negan zurück, „Und ich würde sie dir ja auch gerne zeigen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob das wirklich verdient hast. Siehst du, ich kann das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass du das, was ich dir gerade gezeigt habe, in Wahrheit nicht zu schätzen weißt."

Hatte er sich etwa allen Ernstes ein Lob für die Einteilung von Betas zu Sklavenarbeit erwartet? Vielleicht hatte er das ja. Alphas neigten mitunter zu Wahnvorstellungen. Vermutlich war Negan der Meinung, dass er hier richtig viel erreicht hatte, dass er die Zivilisation wieder aufgebaut hatte.

Rick erinnerte sich an seine erste Zeit in Alexandria, an seine anfängliche Irritation darüber, dass es Menschen gab, die ihr zivilisiertes privilegiertes Leben einfach fortgesetzt hatten, als hätte sich nichts geändert, als wäre die Welt nicht untergegangen. Das hier war damit nicht zu vergleichen, Alexandria hatte da weiter gemacht, wo die Welt vor ihrem Ende aufgehört hatte, Negan hingegen hatte sich eine Parodie einer Zivilisation erschaffen, die nach seinen Vorstellungen funktionierte.

„Wenn hier alles so glücklich sind, warum sind die Wachen dann bewaffnet?", wollte er wissen.

„Weil man nie vorsichtig genug sein kann. Was wenn die Hässlichen hier reinkommen würden? Wie könnten die Wachen die Arbeiter ohne Waffen beschützen?", erwiderte Negan scheinbar voller ehrlicher Überraschung.

„Und sie würden ihre Waffen natürlich niemals gegen die Arbeiter einsetzen", vermutete Rick voller Ironie in seiner Stimme.

„Warum sollten sie? Das ist noch niemals notwendig geworden. Keiner hier plant eine Rebellion oder so etwas Ähnliches. Jeder kennt seinen Platz, das sagte ich doch schon, und ist glücklich damit", betonte Negan, „Du kannst sie ja gerne selbst fragen. Nur zu!"

Als ob irgendjemand ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde, solange bewaffnete Wachen und der Alpha persönlich samt seinem verdammten Baseballschläger anwesend waren. „Ich denke, ich verzichte", meinte Rick, „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was sie mir sagen würden."

Negan grinste ihn an. „Ich sagte dir ja, dass sie alle zufrieden sind", verkündete er, „Dafür sorge ich. Zufriedene Arbeiter sind produktive Arbeiter, und produktive Arbeiter sind das, was wir brauchen, damit alle anderen ebenfalls zufrieden sind." Damit meinte er wohl vor allem, dass es darum ging die Alphas zufrieden zu halten. _Und was für eine Aufgabe hat er uns Omegas in seiner schönen neuen Welt zugedacht? Was sollen wir für ihn tun? _Rick wünschte sich, er müsste es niemals erfahren.

Ein bewaffneter Alpha trat zu Negan und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Ah", meinte der Rudelführer daraufhin, „Scheinbar gibt es Arbeit. Komm mit, Rick, du sollst sehen, wie ich führe." Rick wollte es nicht sehen, folgte den beiden Alphas aber gehorsam. Einige Hallen später erreichten sie eine Gruppe bewaffneter Erlöser, die einen Beta in die Mangel genommen hatten.

„Was muss ich da hören, Timmy? Du hast gestohlen? Von uns?!", meinte Negan tadelnd, doch es war nicht der spielerisch tadelnde Tonfall, mit dem er Rick seit seiner Ankunft im Sancturay bedacht hatte, es war ein eiskalter Tonfall, der Rick einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Es war nicht für mich! Es war für Anna, sie ist krank, sie hat es gebraucht", verteidigte sich der gefangene Beta, Timmy, „Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn es nicht notwendig gewesen wäre!"

„Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. Wenn jemand krank ist oder etwas Bestimmtes braucht, dann fragt er danach", erklärte Negan kopfschüttelnd.

„Das haben wir!", rief Timmy.

„Und wenn es ihm dann verweigert wird, dann gibt es dafür Gründe", fuhr Negan fort, „Die man zu akzeptieren hat."

„Anna hat es gebraucht", betonte Timmy.

„Mhm, ja ich kann sehen, dass du das wirklich glaubst. Aber du kennst die Regeln. Wir dulden hier keinen Diebstahl. Wo kämen wir hin, wenn jeder einfach tun und lassen könnte, was er wollte? Die Regeln gelten für alle, Timmy, auch für dich. Du weißt, was jetzt passieren muss….", verkündete Negan mit Grabesstimme.

„Nein, nein, nein, bitte nicht!", bettelte Timmy, und seine Geruchsaussonderung verriet seine ansteigende Angst.

„Du hast gewusst, was du in Kauf nimmst", meinte Negan ernst, „Bringt ihn her. Zum Richtstock."

Die Erlöser schleppten den strampelnden Beta zu etwas, das tatsächlich aussah wie eine Art Richtstock, es war eine schwarze Erhebung, auf die Timmys rechte Hand gepresst wurde. Der versuchte aufzustehen, wurde aber niedergehalten.

„Hier, hältst du das mal bitte kurz, Rick?", wandte sich Negan an Rick und drückte ihm seinen Baseballschläger in die Hände. Rick starrte irritiert auf die Waffe in seinen Händen, und dann auf Negan, der sich eine Machete reichen ließ und sich dann vor Timmy hinstellte.

„Bitte, bitte, tu das nicht! Es tut mir leid!", bettelte Timmy.

„Nicht so leid, wie es dir gleich tun wird", prophezeite ihm Negan und hackte dem Beta dann, ohne zu zögern, den rechten Arm ab. Blut spritze aus dem Stumpf, und Timmy schrie wie am Spies. Sein abgetrennter Arm landete am Boden, und Negan reichte die Machete zurück an ihren Besitzer, stellte sich dann neben Rick und entwand diesem wieder seinen Baseballschläger. Er wirkte dabei vollkommen ruhig, als wäre gar nichts geschehen.

Timmy schrie weiter, und sein Stumpf blutete weiter. Rick starrte ungläubig auf die Szene. Andrea in Woodbury, Hershel im Gefängnis – Amputationen um ihr Leben vor Bissen zu retten, niemals aber um jemanden zu strafen. Rick blinzelte. Niemand machte Anstalten Timmys Blutung zu stoppen. „Er wird verbluten, wenn niemand etwas unternimmt", sagte Rick schließlich.

„Ach? Wird er das?", erkundigte sich Negan desinteressiert.

„Er hat nicht für sich gestohlen, und er hat sich entschuldigt und wurde bestraft", argumentierte Rick.

„Ja, das wurde er. Und ja, das hat er. Damit hast du recht, das muss ich zugeben", gestand Negan nachdenklich ein, „Na gut, schafft ihn zum Doc. Und macht hier sauber. Dieses ganze Blut ist ja ekelig! Komm, Rick, unsere Tour ist noch nicht zu Ende."

Rick sah wie der immer noch blutende Timmy, der immer noch vor Schmerzen schrie, von anderen aufgeklaubt und weggebracht wurde, und beeilte sich dann Negan zu folgen, der schon wieder weitergegangen war.

„Disziplin ist wichtig. Findest du nicht? Man kann ja nie wissen, was sonst passieren würde", meinte Negan freundlich, „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass irgendjemand übermütig wird."

„Für Diebstahl wird einem hier also die Hand abgehackt", stellte Rick fest.

„Natürlich. Das hat man früher so gemacht, die wussten schon warum", meinte Negan, „Jedes Vergehen wird entsprechend bestraft, ansonsten würde die Gesellschaft nicht funktionieren."

„Und wenn jemand wahrhaft Reue zeigt? Wird er dann trotzdem bestraft?", wollte Rick wissen.

„Kann Reue gut machen, was zuvor geschehen ist?", gab Negan zurück.

_Und was ist mit euch allen? Ihr stehlt doch auch von allen anderen, und ihr habt alle noch zwei Hände, _hätte Rick gerne gesagt, aber erstens würde Negan betonen, dass das nicht wahr war und sie nicht stahlen sondern sich nur nahmen was ihnen zustand, und zweitens fürchtete er, dass die Strafe für Verleumdung hier im Sanctuary womöglich das Herausschneiden der Zunge war.

Negan warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde Shane nicht verzeihen. Ich meine, wer sagt, dass er es nicht wieder tut?", meinte er dann wie nebenbei.

„Ich habe nicht von Shane gesprochen", erwiderte Rick kalt.

„Wie du meinst. Ich will nur betonen, dass wir Vergewaltigung hier nicht dulden und sehr hart bestrafen", merkte Negan an, „Und dass ich nicht darüber stehe vergangene Verbrechen zu ahnden."

„Du bist am vollkommen falschen Dampfer", meinte Rick nur dazu, „Du kennst Shane offenbar nicht sehr gut, wenn du das denkst."

„Ich sage ja nur, dass in der Hitze des Gefechts der Leidenschaft Dinge passieren können, mit denen möglicherweise nicht beide Seiten einverstanden waren", versuchte Negan ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Mir nicht. Und mit Vergewaltigern komme ich alleine klar", erklärte Rick kalt.

„Oh, ja, ich vergaß. Du beißt ihnen die Kehle durch", stichelte Negan.

„Ja." Er sah den Alpha nur an.

Dessen Lächeln gefror. „Ich sage nur, dass du und die deinen hier absolut sicher sind", wich Negan dann aus.

Rick glaubte das keine Sekunde. Negan hielt sich sicherlich nicht nur in Bezug auf Diebstahl an einen Doppelstandart. Sie erreichten einen neuen Bereich des Sanctuarys. Es war im Grunde ein dunkler Gang mit kleinen Zimmern darin.

„Hier halten wir unsere weniger kooperativen Gäste gefangen", erklärte Negan, „Dein Alpha ist hier drin." Er deutete auf eine Türe auf der rechten Seite. Rick näherte sich ihr und Abrahams bekannter Geruch strömte ihm entgegen. „Und sie ist da drin", Negan zeigte auf einer Türe auf der anderen Seite, hinter dieser roch es nach Michonne.

Rick streckte die Hand nach dieser Türe aus, aber Negan fing ihn ab und drückte seinen Arm bestimmt von der Türe weg. „Eh-eh, hab ich dir erlaubt die Türe zu öffnen? Nein. Du solltest nur sehen, dass ich nicht gelogen habe und deine Alphas am Leben gelassen habe", sagte Negan, „Komm jetzt."

Rick warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Türe, die ihn von Michonne trennte, und dann auf die, hinter der sich Abraham verbarg, folgte dem Rudelführer der Erlöser dann aber aus dem improvisierten Gefängnis hinaus. _Sie leben noch. Oder haben zumindest vor kurzem noch gelebt und sind nicht hier gestorben. _Das war ein schwacher Trost, aber es war ein Trost.

Negan führte ihn zurück in den Speisesaal. „Rick, hör mal, das mit den Regeln habe ich ernst gemeint", verkündete er dann, „Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die ich nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen kann. Selbst wenn ich es wollen würde. Ich bin der Alpha, wenn ich es bleiben will, muss ich Stärke zeigen. Ich war wirklich großzügig zu euch, das ist dir doch klar, oder? Aber auch meine Großzügigkeit kennt Grenzen. Strafe muss sein."

Rick gefiel diese Rede gar nicht. Sie schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen und erweckte alte Ängste in ihm zu neuem Leben. Wenn Negan sie nun doch töten wollte, wozu hatte er sie dann überhaupt hergebracht? Er wollte sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken lassen, aber Negans leichtes Lächeln sagte ihm, dass der Alpha wusste, was in ihm vorging. Vermutlich konnte er es riechen.

„Ah, Simon, da bist du ja", stellte Negan fest und blickte über Ricks Schulter, „Wie war es in Hilltop?"

Simon, Negans rechte Hand, grunzte und meinte: „Etwas enttäuschend. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht." Dann reichte er Negan einen Sack. „Er hat sich gewunden wie ein Wurm", berichtete Simon abfällig, „Ein paar der anderen auch."

Rick wusste, was in diesem Sack war. Er wusste es. Negan wandte sich ihm mit dem Sack in der Hand zu und hielt diesen Rick geöffnet hin. „Sei so gut und hol ihn raus, ja?", wandte er sich an den Omega.

Rick zitterte. Negan starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Muss ich noch mal fragen?", wollte er dann wissen. Rick schüttelte den Kopf und griff dann in den Sack. Seine Hand umfasste das darin und fischte es dann hinaus. Es war Gregorys Kopf. Er hatte ein Loch in der Stirn, sein Gehirn war zerstört, weswegen er nicht nach Rick schnappen konnte.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie viele meiner Leute ihr getötet habt, Schätzchen?", erkundigte sich Negan.

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten nicht mitgezählt.

„Es waren eine Menge. Ich bin weiterhin großzügig. Das hier sind nur zwanzig. Wir haben ihnen ihren Arzt gelassen, haben die Kinder nicht angerührt, die Omegas am Leben gelassen. Nur Gregory und 20 Alphas und Beta aus Hilltop getötet", sagte Negan, „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du irgendwen von ihnen persönlich kanntest, aber ich finde, du solltest jeden einzelnen Kopf aus diesem Sack holen und ihn dir genau ansehen. Und wenn du damit fertig bist, niemals vergessen, dass sie alle deinetwegen tot sind. Ich bin großzügig. Ich weiß, dass ihr angelogen wurdet, deswegen habe ich Alexandria verschont, dein Rudel verschont, und die bestraft, die die Schuld tragen. Jetzt aber wisst ihr es besser, ich habe dir alles gezeigt, alles erklärt. Das nächste Mal gibt es so eine Ausrede wie Unwissenheit und Missverständnisse nicht mehr, verstanden? Und jetzt, hol die Köpfe einen nach dem anderen heraus und sieh sie dir an."

Rick senkte den Blick und kam dann dem Befehl nach. So sah also seine Strafe aus. Gregory und die Bewohner von Hilltop, die waren nur Kollateralschäden gewesen, Negan hatte Simon beauftragt sie umzubringen, weil er jemanden umbringen lassen musste, aber die wahre Strafe galt Rick, den er wissen ließ, dass jeder einzelne dieser Toten und alle die eventuell noch darauf folgen würden seinetwegen so endeten. Und wie strafte man einem Omega besser als ihn wissen zu lassen, wem er aller Schaden zugefügt hatte?

Rick fischte jeden einzelnen Kopf aus dem Sack und sah ihn sich genau an. Nicht weil Negan es ihm befohlen hatte, sondern weil er es den Verstorbenen schuldete. Er prägte sich jedes einzelne Gesicht ein um nicht zu vergessen, wem er den Tod gebracht hatte.

Als er fertig war, meinte Negan: „Guter Junge. Das hast du gut gemacht. Und weißt du, was das Beste an einer Strafe ist? Dass man danach weitermachen kann, als wäre nichts geschehen. Man kann verzeihen, auch wenn man niemals vergessen kann."

Zumindest damit lag er richtig. Rick würde das hier nicht vergessen. Verzeihen würde er es auch nicht, weder sich selbst, noch Negan.

* * *

**III.**

Der Ausflug ins CDC stellte sich natürlich als Sackgasse heraus. Der einzig anwesende Arzt war ein Alpha namens Edwin Jenner, der nicht mehr ganz da zu sein schien, und sie überhaupt nur hereingelassen hatte, weil Rick Carl und Sophia vor die Überwachungskameras geschoben hatte und sie von den Beißern angegriffen worden waren. Jenner hatte seinen Omega verloren, und Shane fand er roch nicht richtig. Ein Heilmittel oder dergleichen hatte er auf jeden Fall nicht zu bieten.

Shane hatte ja von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Trip hierher eine Schnapsidee war, aber ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als Ricks Vorschlag zumindest vor den anderen zu unterstützten, da es wichtig war, dass sie als vereinte Front auftraten, vor allem dann, wenn sie weiterhin das Sagen haben wollten. Die anderen Alphas warteten vermutlich nur darauf, dass er Schwäche zeigte. Und Dale wurde ebenfalls bereits aufsässig.

Vor Amys Tod hatte Shane festgestellt, dass er sich zunehmend auf Andrea verlassen konnte, dass sie das Potential dazu besaß der Beta des Rudels zu werden, seine Stütze zu sein, doch Amys Tod hatte sie aus der Spur geworfen, er konnte nicht mehr auf sie zählen, deswegen war es umso wichtiger, dass er auf Rick zählen konnte, doch der untergrub seine Autorität und besprach seine Vorschläge nicht mehr mit ihm, bevor er sie der Gruppe unterbreitete. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass er nicht einmal mitzubekommen schien, was er eigentlich falsch machte.

Auf jeden Fall hatte Morales ihre bröckelnde Fassade offenbar durchschaut und sich samt seiner Familie abgesetzt. Das war ein herber Schlag, denn von den anderen Alphas war Morales noch derjenige gewesen, der sich am bereitwilligsten untergeordnet hatte, und auf dem man sich meisten verlassen konnte. Morgan Jones war ebenfalls gegangen, samt Kind. Shane war darüber insgeheim erleichtert, doch Rick schmollte deswegen. Er fühlte sich unübersehbar verlassen, und das wiederum ärgerte Shane, weil es nur bewies, dass er die ganze Zeit über recht gehabt hatte Morgan Jones zu misstrauen.

Der einzige andere Alpha in ihrer Gruppe war nun Merle Dixon. Ausgerechnet. Vielleicht konnten sie ihre Zeit hier im CDC zumindest nutzen um ihm beim Entzug zu helfen, wenn schon für nichts anderes. Das einzig andere Gute an diesem Ort war die Tatsache, dass es hier funktionierende Duschen gab. Sie konnten endlich den Gestank der Toten und des Waldes abwaschen, was seine Vorteile hatte.

Trotzdem war hierherzukommen ein Fehler gewesen, und Shane hatte vor dem schmollenden Rick genau zu erklären, was für ein großer Fehler es gewesen war - sobald er ihn wiederfand, Rick war in den Sanitätsbereich des CDCs verschwunden und hatte sein Rudel( mal wieder) im Stich gelassen. Es war Lori und Shane überlassen den von den jüngsten Ereignissen frisch verstörten Carl zu beruhigen. Carol hätte vermutlich auch Hilfe dabei gebraucht um Sophia zu beruhigen, aber die Betas waren miteinander und der Trauer um Amy beschäftigt, genau wie Glenn, und die Brüder Dixon waren die Brüder Dixon, damit blieb das also wohl ein frommer Wunsch.

_Verdammt, Rick, wieso ist alles schwerer geworden, seit ich dich zurückbekommen habe?_

Es hätte anders sein müssen. Aber es war nicht wirklich Ricks Schuld, das wusste Shane, trotz all seiner Wut; der Omega hatte den Ausbruch verpasst, war noch nicht so lange wie sie anderen ein Bewohner dieser neuen Welt, ein Teil von ihm war immer noch im zuvor gefangen, hatte immer noch nicht realisiert, dass das Leben, wie sie es gekannt hatten, vorbei war. Trotzdem musste ihn irgendjemand mit der harten Realität konfrontieren, denn wenn das niemand übernahm, dann würde es eines Tages ein böses Erwachen für den Omega geben, und das konnte Shane nicht zulassen. Also blieb es an ihm hängen.

Er fand Rick in den Duschen. „Rick, hör mal….", begann er und unterbrach sich dann, als sich sein Omega zu ihm umdrehte. Er weinte eindeutig und machte alles in allem einen sehr kläglichen Eindruck.

Shane tat das Einzige, was er tun konnte, er öffnete seine Arme für den weinenden Omega, der sich in diese flüchtete und sein Gesicht dann in Shanes Schulter vergrub. „Hey, ist schon okay. Ich bin da, ja? Ich bin bei dir", murmelte Shane beruhigend, „Was ist denn los? Ist es, weil Morgan weggegangen ist?"

„Ja … nein", schniefte Rick, „Ich weiß nicht … alles ist einfach…" Dann weinte er wieder. Shane streichelte ihn beruhigend und produzierte Brumm-Laute, die auf Omegas entspannend wirkten.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schien sich Rick beruhigt zu haben. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich wollte Carl retten. Und das Baby. Und dich und Lori. Aber es gibt keine Rettung. Weder hier noch sonst wo", sagte Rick tonlos, „Jenner hat mir gesagt, dass wir alle infiziert sind. Es ist in uns und bricht aus, wenn wir sterben. Bei allen. Die Welt kann nie wieder so sein, wie sie war."

_Oh, Jenner, du verdammter … das musstest du ja ausgerechnet den Omega an die Nase binden, nicht wahr?_ Shane musste sich dringend mit dem Arzt unterhalten, wie es schien. Er machte Anstalten sich von Rick zu lösen, doch dieser hielt ihn fest. „Nein, geh nicht weg", bat er ihn, „Ich kann nicht … Ich brauche dich. Immer. Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist…."

„Bin ich nicht", sagte Shane sofort, und das war auch wahr. Jede Wut auf Rick war wie weggeblasen, als wäre sie nie da gewesen. „Nicht mehr", räumte er dann ein.

Rick schniefte. „Ich brauche dich immer", betonte er, „Ich brauche niemanden so sehr wie dich. Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein wegen Morgan oder sonst jemanden. Du bist Shane, mein Alpha, immer schon gewesen, verstehst du das?"

Shane nickte langsam. „Klar", meinte er, „Und du bist Rick, mein Omega. Das wird sich nie ändern."

Rick drückte sich an ihn. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll", gab er zu.

„Wir überlegen uns was", sagte Shane, „Zusammen. So treffen wir unsere Entscheidungen von jetzt an: Zusammen. Keine halbgaren Ideen und verletzten Gefühle mehr, okay? Die anderen merken das. Es hat die Familie Morales vertrieben. Wir müssen wieder ein Team sein, okay? Wir beide, Partner, bis zuletzt. Wenn wir anführen, dann tun wir das gemeinsam." Und er meinte das auch wirklich so, wollte es auch wirklich, dass sie gemeinsam Entscheidungen trafen und anführten. Ja, er war der Alpha, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass allen alles anschaffen wollte, er wollte nur, dass Rick auf ihn und seinen Instinkt hörte. „Dort draußen ist es gefährlich, Rick. Deine Instinkte und Ideen sind nicht immer die besten. Manchmal sind es meine. Weil ich der Alpha bin und uns am besten zu beschützen weiß", erklärte Shane, „Das musst du anerkennen."

„Das tue ich", versicherte ihm Rick und blickte mit geröteten Augen zu ihm auf, „Wirklich. Ich tue es, ich will es."

„Gut." Shane presste ihre Köpfe aneinander. „Dann können wir gemeinsam alles bewältigen."

* * *

**IV.**

Carl hatte Shane bereitwilliger als Rick auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Shane hatte immer noch nicht das Gefühl alles zu wissen, was er wissen musste, aber genug. Die letzten Jahre waren für Ricks Rudel hart gewesen, aber irgendwie hatten sie überlebt. Jetzt lag es an Shane dafür zu sorgen, dass sie weiterhin überlebten.

Negans Pläne und Absichten waren noch immer ein Fragezeichen für Shane. Er hatte seinen Zorn auf Hilltop losgelassen, was die Variante war, die Shane bevorzugte. Immerhin war seine Tochter in Alexandria. Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Negan wirklich fertig mit Rick und seinen Leuten war. Vermutlich nicht.

Nach seinem Treffen mit Carl versuchte er in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo sich die anderen befanden. Maggie war angeblich auf der Krankenstation zu finden, also begab er sich dorthin. Tatsächlich fand er sie dort. Sediert und schlafend (was angesichts allem, was auf der Farm vorgefallen war, möglicherweise besser so war), Glenn saß bei ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Er war wach und drehte sich sichtbar erschrocken um, kaum dass Shane den Raum betrat. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Shane erblickte.

„Shane!", hauchte er.

„Hallo, Kleiner", meinte Shane, „Wie geht es Maggie?"

Glenn starrte ihn einen Moment nur ungläubig an. Dann sagte er: „Besser, denke ich. Sie schläft jetzt."

„Wenn du eine Frage über den Zustand eines meiner Patienten hast, Walsh, fragst du besser mich", meinte eine Stimme hinter Shane. Shane drehte sich unbeeindruckt zu Emmett Carson um. Der Beta dachte vielleicht hier in seiner Krankenstation hätte er Macht, wenn schon sonst nirgends, doch mit dieser Annahme lag er falsch, er besaß nirgendwo im Sanctuary Macht, genau wie die meisten anderen.

„Und wie geht es deiner Patientin, Doc?", fragte Shane trotzdem so freundlich wie möglich.

„Was geht dich das an?", gab der Doc zurück, alles andere als freundlich.

„Nun, wir sind alte Freunde - Glenn und ich zumindest, Maggie ist mehr eine alte Bekannte", erklärte Shane, „Mich interessiert ihr Zustand." _Und ob sie transportfähig ist._

„Sie ist ein schwangerer Omega, der gerade Bekanntschaft mit Negan gemacht hat. Was denkst du, wie ihr Zustand ist?", knurrte der Doc unwillig.

„Wird sie das Baby verlieren?", wollte Shane wissen.

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann", lautete die ruppige Antwort.

„Ah, hier steckst du also!" Negan betrat den Raum mit einem strahlenden Grinsen, das keinen der Anwesenden täuschte. Glenn zuckte wie automatisch zurück, genauso wie sich Shane wie automatisch zwischen den asiatischen Omega und seine schwangere Gefährtin und Negan stellte.

Etwas blitzte in Negans Augen auf. Carson hüstelte vielsagend. _Schwerer Fehler, Walsh, _schalt sich Shane selbst, aber das war nun mal Instinkt, er konnte ihn nicht einfach abschalten. Ein Alpha stellte sich zwischen einem Omega und eine potentielle Gefahr.

„Glenn, mein Lieber, ich hoffe keiner hat vergessen dich zu füttern", meinte Negan, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Ich habe keinen Appetit", erwiderte Glenn.

„Kein Grund nichts zu Essen. Irgendeiner von euch dreien muss doch stark und gesund sein, oder nicht? Doc sorg dafür, dass der Omega was isst", verkündete Negan halb liebenswürdig, halb drohend, „Shane, wir beide haben Dinge zu besprechen. Reiß dich los und komm mit."

Shane wagte es nicht sich noch einmal nach Glenn und Maggie umzudrehen, sondern folgte Negan aus der Krankenstation hinaus. Draußen angekommen forderte ihn Negan auf ein Stück mit ihm zu gehen. Shane schwante Übles, aber noch hatte er sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Zumindest nichts was zählte.

„Shane, Shane, Shane, kann es sein, dass die Anwesenheit all dieser Omegas dich ein wenig nervös macht?", wollte Negan wissen.

„Es sind nicht irgendwelche Omegas", erwiderte Shane.

„Nein, das sind sie nicht", gestand ihm Negan zu, „Und siehst du, genau darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du nach unserem Ausflug nach Alexandria vielleicht Lust hast dort zu bleiben, als mein Mann vor Ort sozusagen."

„Als dein Mann vor Ort", wiederholte Shane blöde, „Lassen wir seit neusten einen Mann vor Ort in eroberten Territorien zurück?"

„In diesem Fall schon. Siehst du, die Sache ist die, es sind so viele Omegas, sie wurden bisher von einem Omega angeführt, der wohl damit nicht so schnell aufhören wird, nur weil wir jetzt da sind. Was sie brauchen ist Schutz und eine starke Hand. Jemanden, der ein Auge auf sie hat. Verstehst du, was ich meine?", meinte Negan, „Ich würde es ja selbst machen, aber ich habe so viel zu tun. Und dann habe ich mir überlegt, wer der beste Kandidat für diesen Job ist. Nun Dwight kann ich dort nicht lassen, immerhin hat der einen ihrer Omegas ermordet, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe. Simon, nun Simon ist Simon, ich schätze ihn sehr, weiß aber nicht, ob ich ihm einen Haufen Omegas anvertrauen würde. Arat würde sich weigern den Babysitter zu spielen, würde noch denken, ich wähle sie nur aus, weil sie eine Frau ist. Gavin, nur wir wissen beide, warum Gavin nicht in Frage kommt. Regina kommt aus ähnlichen Gründen nicht in Frage wie Arat. Meine Leute aus dem Sanctuary brauche ich hier. Und dann sind da noch diejenigen, die, wie wir beide wissen, im Grunde nichts anderes sind als Schläger, diejenigen ohne Führungsqualitäten. Wie unser gemeinsamer Freund Morales zum Beispiel. Aber während ich über Morales nachgedacht habe, bist du mir eingefallen - mein Freund Shane Walsh, der dieses Rudel schon kennt. Seinen Anführer schon kennt. Dessen Kind schon kennt. Und da wurde mir klar: Du bist perfekt für diesen Job."

Shane wusste nicht, was er zu diesem Angebot sagen sollte. Wollte Negan ihn wirklich als Spion einsetzen? Oder als vorgesetzten Wärter? Oder beides? Kam er nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass Shane auf der Stelle überlaufen könnte?

„Du wirst natürlich nicht alleine hingehen. Du kannst Morales mitnehmen und eine Hand voll ausgewählter Leute", fuhr der andere Alpha fort, „Und ich werde öfter vorbeisehen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass alles glatt läuft. Aber die Verantwortung lege letztlich bei dir. In all ihrer Konsequenz. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Und ob Shane das verstand. Wenn jemand aus der Reihe tanzte, dann wäre Shane derjenige, der dafür sterben würde. Negan war offenbar doch nicht dumm, sondern hinterhältiger als er ihm zugetraut hätte. _Und er denkt, dass Rick es nicht riskieren würde sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen, wenn das seinen Alpha den Kopf kosten könnte. Nun, da kennt er Rick aber schlecht. _Natürlich hütete er sich diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

Kein Wunder, dass Negan erfreut über Shanes Verbindung zu Rick gewesen war und versucht hatte sie wieder auszusöhnen. Das war alles reine Taktik gewesen. Wenn Shane klug wäre, würde er einfach ablehnen. Aber er hatte Rick versprochen ihn und die anderen hier rauszuholen, nicht wahr? Und zuzustimmen wäre der schnellste Weg das zu erreichen.

„Ich mach's", sagte er also, „Ich gehe nach Alexandria. Bin dort deren …. Gouverneur, schätze ich, und übernehme die alleinige Verantwortung für alles, was sie tun. Unter einer Bedingung."

„Oh? Du stellst Bedingungen?", flötete Negan.

„Ich tue es unter der Bedingung, dass alle unsere Gäste aus Alexandria dorthin zurückkehren dürfen. Mit mir", sagte Shane.

Negan musterte ihn und legte dann den Kopf schief. „Oh, Shane, du bist wirklich einer von _diesen _Alphas. Das ist ja fast schon tragisch", stellte er fest, „Aber von mir aus. Sie dürfen alle nach Hause gehen. Maggie allerdings natürlich nur unter der Vorrausetzung, dass sie bewegt werden kann. Immerhin wollen wir alle, dass ihrem Baby nichts zustößt, nicht wahr?"

„Einverstanden", sagte Shane.

Negan kaute an seiner Lippe herum. „Nun, damit hätten wir das geklärt", meinte er dann, „Zeit Rick die gute Nachricht zu überbringen. Ich frage mich, was er dazu sagen wird."

* * *

_A/N: Nun, er wird nicht begeistert sein, nicht wahr?_

_Hilltop wird in dieser Fic eine weniger wichtige Rolle spielen als in der Serie. Jesus ist aber noch am Leben, falls ihr euch das fragt. Negan hat Simon gesagt, dass er Gregory und ein paar andere umbringen soll, aber insgesamt nicht mehr als 20 und keine Kinder und Omegas, und Jesus ist ein Omega und wurde damit verschont._

_Reviews?_


	6. No Home

_Warnings: Noch mal erhöhte Warnstufe für Negan, plus erhöhter Angst-Faktor_

* * *

**No Home**

* * *

**I.**

Es war die Karambolage, die ihnen zum Verhängnis wurde. Nach ihrer Flucht aus dem explodierenden CDC, in dem es Jacqui erlaubt worden war mit Jenner zu sterben, Andrea aber nicht erlaubt worden war ebenfalls dort zu sterben, waren sie einigermaßen gut voran gekommen. Andrea war wütend auf Dale, weil er die Entscheidung weiterzuleben für sie getroffen hatte, aber alle anderen schienen sich zu vertragen. Shane war wieder Shane, nicht mehr der verwirrende furchteinflößende Alpha, der anderen an die Kehle ging, sobald sie ihn nur schief anblickten. Er und Rick stritten sich auch nicht wieder, sondern waren ein Herz und eine Seele, gemeinsam mit Lori und Carl. Carol war endlich unbeschwert, der Tod von Ed, schien sie von all ihren Sorgen befreit zu haben. Der einzige, der Probleme machte, war Merle, der unter Entzugserscheinungen litt und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit spitze Bemerkungen über T-Dog, Glenn, die Omegas, oder die anwesenden Frauen machte. Aber zumindest beschimpfte er die anderen nur, er griff niemanden an, machte keine Anstalten dazu, sehnte sich aber offenbar nach seinen Drogen.

Als ihre Autokarawane auf den von verlassenen Fahrzeugen blockierten Teil der Straße stieß, dachten sie zunächst sie müssten das alles nur wegräumen und das würde keinerlei Probleme verursachen. Doch dann tauchte die Herde Beißer auf, und Sophia geriet in Panik und rannte davon.

Rick, immer der Omega, hetzte ihr hinterher, fand sie wieder, lenkte die Herde ab, und verlor sie wieder. Andrea verlor ihr Leben unterdessen beinahe an die Beißer-Herde und erkannte, dass sie trotz allem in Wahrheit doch weiterleben wollte, auch ohne Amy.

Carol allerdings hatte definit nicht vor ohne Sophia zu leben. Sie suchten fieberhaft nach dem Mädchen, wurden aber nicht fündig.

„Sie kann nicht weit gekommen sein. Ich meine, wohin soll sie auch gegangen sein?", meinte Shane, „Sicher versteckt sie sich nur irgendwo." Das war zumindest die Variante, die er in Carols Hörweite von sich gab. „Wenn wir zulange hier bleiben, dann riskieren wir unser aller Leben", erklärte er den anderen, während Daryl Carol tröstete und Merle nicht-vorhandene Lichter anstarrte, „Mit dem dort ist nichts mehr anzufangen, und da sie ein unbewaffnetes Kind ist, müssen wir vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Wenn wir sie bis morgen nicht gefunden haben, dann verschwinden wir von hier." Andrea hatte den Verdacht, dass er überhaupt nur bereit war solange nach Sophia zu suchen, und die Karawane so lange an einem Ort zu belassen, weil es Rick war, der sie verloren hatte und sich schreckliche Vorwürfe machte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er der Meinung war sie wären hier mitten auf der Straße zu ungeschützt.

Andrea zeigte Dale immer noch die kalte Schulter und machte sich gemeinsam mit Daryl auf die Suche nach Sophia. „Sobald wir sie gefunden haben oder weiterziehen, müssen wir was wegen Merle unternehmen. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?", wandte sie sich an Daryl.

Der zuckte nur die Schultern. „Er kommt schon durch. Er ist taff", behauptete er.

Andrea schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem, Cold Turkey bringt in diesem Fall nichts. Wir sollten eine Apotheke oder dergleichen plündern und nachsehen, womit wir ihm helfen können", erklärte sie. Normalerweise würde sie das mit Shane besprechen, doch der hatte im Moment dringendere Sorgen, und immerhin war Daryl Merles Bruder.

Daryl schnaubte abfällig.

„Was?", wollte Andrea wissen.

„Du bist immer viel zu nachsichtig mit allen", meinte Daryl, „Merle ist ein Scheißkerl, der sich alles, was ihm gerade passiert, selbst zuzuschreiben hat. Lass ihn doch leiden. Er ist stark genug um das alles zu überleben. Warum ihn für seine Fehler auch noch belohnen?"

„Es wundert mich, dass gerade du das sagst. Ich dachte, Omegas halten es nicht aus andere – und vor allem Alphas – leiden zu sehen", meinte Andrea.

Daryls Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, und dann sagte er nur: „Vielleicht ist Merle einfach nur eine Ausnahme. Immerhin musstest du nicht dein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen, du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich. Er wäre der Erste, der dir sagt, dass er stark genug ist um da durch zu kommen."

„Nur weil er ein Macho-Alpha ist, musst du ihn darin nicht auch noch bestärken", erwiderte Andrea, „Es gibt keinen Grund für euch beide so hart zu tun. Nicht vor uns."

„Ach, nein? Was ist mit Shane Walsh? Denkst du, der würde uns noch respektieren, wenn wir uns nicht mehr nützlich machen? Würdest du es noch?", hielt Daryl dagegen.

„Es besteht ein Unterschied dazwischen sich nützlich zu machen und so zu tun als wäre man hammerhart. Nach allem, was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben, sind wir nicht mehr nur Reisegefährten, Daryl. Wir sind ein Team, eine Familie, ein Rudel – und ein Rudel gibt aufeinander acht. Was denkst du, warum wir alle hier draußen durch die Wälder rennen und nach Sophia suchen?", belehrte ihn Andrea.

„Weil Rick sie verloren hat und sich Vorwürfe macht, und Shane ihm so das Gefühl gibt nicht vollkommen versagt zu haben?"

Der Beta seufzte. Daryl Dixon war offenbar noch nicht bereit ihr zuzuhören. „Dieser Zynismus steht dir nicht", meinte Andrea, „Er passt nicht zu dir, ich hab dich mit Carol gesehen, ich hab dich durchschaut, Daryl Dixon, du bist in nicht der, der du vorgibst zu sein, und ich rede nicht von deinem billigen Beta-Parfum."

„Und du wirst Dale verzeihen, obwohl er dir das Recht abgesprochen hat deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Scheinbar sind wir beide nicht perfekt", brummte Daryl.

Bevor sie darauf antworten konnte, war ein krachender Schuss zu hören. Andrea befürchtete im ersten Moment, dass er Beißer anlocken würde, sie ahnte nicht, dass er viel Schlimmeres angerichtet hatte, und was dieser einzelne verirrte Schuss noch so alles nach sich ziehen würde.

* * *

**II.**

„Ich verstehe nicht", wiederholte Olivia ungefähr zum fünften Mal, seit Andrea, Rosita, und Sasha wieder in Alexandria angekommen waren. Andrea unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie mochte Olivia, wirklich, der wohlgenährte Omega gehörte zu den freundlichsten Bewohnern von Alexandria, allerdings war sie nicht immer die Schnellste.

„Die Erlöser haben die anderen in ihrer Gewalt und werden bald hier auftauchen um uns alles wegzunehmen, was ihnen von Nutzen sein kann", sagte Andrea langsam, „Und ich will, dass du die Vorratskammer entsprechend vorbereitest."

„Ja, aber meinst du, dass wir Sachen verstecken sollen, und wenn ja wo, oder meinst du, dass wir alles, was wir haben, in der Vorratskammer zusammensuchen sollen, oder….", stotterte Olivia verwirrt.

„Ich meine, dass du dir vorstellen sollst, dass ein wichtiger Kunde hier auftaucht, den wir in Zukunft mit Vorräten beliefern wollen, und du daher dein Bestes tust um diesen zu beeindrucken", erklärte Andrea.

„Ist das klug?", wandte Olivia zaghaft ein.

„Es ist eine Taktik. Vorräte kann man neu beschaffen, die Omegas, Michonne, und Abraham kann man nicht so einfach ersetzen", sagte Andrea, „Oh, nein…." Olivia folgte ihrem Blick und sah Eric Raleigh, der zielgerichtet auf sie zugestapft kam. Andrea überlegte einen Moment sich hinter Olivia zu verstecken. Verdeckt wäre sie zwar, aber riechen würde er sie, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Eric sie bereits gesehen hatte.

„Andrea! Was höre ich da? Die Erlöser haben Aaron in ihrer Gewalt?", verlangte der aufgelöste männliche Omega von ihr zu erfahren.

„So ist es. Aber das ist kein Grund zur Panik. Sie werden ihm nichts antun, und ich arbeite schon an einem Weg um ihn und die anderen frei zu bekommen", sagte sie schnell und hoffte, dass sie zuversichtlich genug klang, dass er ihr glaubte. Aufgelöste Omegas anzulügen um sie daran zu hindern in Panik zu geraten, das war noch nie ihr Ding gewesen, aber sie wurde langsam besser darin, musste sie feststellen. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

„Wenn Aaron etwas zustößt….", begann Eric.

„Das wird es nicht!", versicherte ihm Andrea, „Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, ich habe alles im Griff. … Oh nein." Eric hatte sie nicht begegnen wollen, weil sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sagen wollte, was mit Aaron geschehen war (offenbar hatte das jemand anderer für sie übernommen), doch die Person, die nun auf die zusteuerte, wollte sie prinzipiell vermeiden, sofern es sich einrichten ließ. Doch er war verdammt schnell und sichtlich wütend, und bei ihm bestand die Chance sich hinter Olivia zu verstecken schon gar nicht. Oder hinter Eric. Eric könnte sie auch verdecken. Doch nein, er hatte sie definitiv gesehen.

„Spencer", begrüßte sie den Alpha mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Rosita hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist", erklärte Spencer Monroe (das hatte sie wohl nicht lassen können), „Ist es wahr, du willst dich vor diesen Erlösern einfach auf den Rücken werfen und sie alles nehmen lassen, was sie wollen?"

„Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, sie haben Geiseln", betonte Andrea, „Mit wollen hat das nicht viel zu tun, wir müssen Schadensbegrenzung betreiben."

Spencer schnaubte. „Geiseln, zu denen deine Geliebte zählt und dein Manchmal-Liebhaber. Denkst du wirklich, dass du die beste Person bist, mit denen, die sie in ihrer Gewalt haben, zu verhandeln?", bellte er - offenbar war Spencer Monroe heute in angriffslustiger Stimmung. Andrea beschloss die Anspielung auf Rick zu überhören. „Wen würdest du ansonsten vorschlagen? Dich etwa?", fragte sie stattdessen. Und ja, natürlich würde Spencer Monroe Spencer Monroe vorschlagen, wenn es darum ging, wer mit einem feindlichen Rudel verhandeln sollte, denn Spencer Monroe war nun mal Spencer Monroe.

„Warum nicht? Meine Eltern haben diesen Ort gegründet. Meine Mutter war unsere Rudelführerin, bevor ihr aufgetaucht seid", verkündete Spencer, „Wenn jemand für Alexandria sprechen sollte, dann doch wohl ich."

Andrea unterdrückte den Drang nach Morgan, Carol, oder Tara zu fragen, nur um Spencer zu provozieren, stattdessen meinte sie langsam: „Spencer, du bist ein Alpha. Die sind ebenfalls Alphas. Wenn du mit denen redest, kommen dabei nur Tote heraus."

Spencer gab einen verärgerten Laut von sich, und seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Verwendest du jetzt mein Geschlecht gegen mich? Wann sind wir gerade? Vor dem Ende? Der Ausbruch hat alles verändert, ihr Betas seid nicht mehr die Könige der Welt", rief er ihr in Erinnerung.

„Nein, aber beantworte mir mal eine Frage: Mit wie vielen Aggressoren, die in dein Territorium eingedrungen sind, hast du dich schon auseinander gesetzt?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Er schien einen Moment lang angespannt nachzudenken, doch sie beendete den Gedanken für ihn: „Mit genau keinem. Wir hingegen haben Erfahrung mit so was. Lass uns das machen."

„Ich habe gegen die Wölfe gekämpft, und gegen die Toten, die die Stadt überrannt haben!", fiel Spencer etwas zu spät ein.

„Wir alle haben gegen die Wölfe und die Toten gekämpft, die die Stadt überrannt haben. Keine von beiden Gruppen war bereit uns zuzuhören, soweit ich mich erinnere", entkräftete Andrea sein Argument, „Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: Hat einer von euch Owen gesehen?"

„Ist weg", meinte Olivia, „Er wollte Morgan suchen."

_Und wo zum Teufel ist Morgan?, _dachte Andrea, sprach es aber nicht aus. Sie mussten mit dem arbeiten, was sie hatten. Gabriel eilte mit Judith auf den Arm zu ihnen herüber. Judith weinte. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe alles versucht, aber sie hört nicht auf zu weinen", erklärte der überforderte Beta-Geistliche, „Sie will Rick."

Andrea nahm das Kind auf ihren einzig verbliebenen Arm. Judith schmiegte sich an sie und hörte kurz darauf auf zu quengeln. Sasha näherte sich ihnen mit gemessenen Schritten. „Ich habe die alten Verstecke reaktiviert. Aber ich konnte nicht zu viele Waffen verstecken, sie würden es merken", erklärte sie, „Wir müssen das Register ändern. Wenn Negan es überprüft und ihm auffällt, dass Waffen fehlen, sind wir geliefert."

Andrea nickte in Olivias Richtung, und Sasha führte die Omega-Frau mit sich weg um genau das zu tun. Zumindest eine Person, die mitdachte, was eine angenehme Abwechslung war. _Ich wünschte Tara wäre hier. Oder Carol. _Wie viel lieber würde sie hier mitten im Vorratslager mit ihren Freunden als mit Spencer, Eric, und Gabriel stehen.

Rosita näherte sich. „Ich habe die wichtigsten Medikamente versteckt. Ich habe es so aussehen lassen, dass es glaubhaft ist, dass wir Maggie nach Hilltop bringen wollten, aber nicht so wirkt, als wäre unsere Krankenversorgung ein Witz. Denises…. Persönliche Aufzeichnungen habe ich versteckt", meldete sie. Es fiel ihr sichtlich noch schwer Denises Namen überhaupt auszusprechen. Sie und Daryl war hautnah dabei gewesen, als sie ermordet worden war. Von genau den Erlösern, die jetzt hierher kommen wollten. _Was wenn Denise erst der Anfang war, und wir das hier nicht überstehen? Was wenn ich uns nicht retten kann, wenn alles schief geht? Was wenn ich Michonne nicht retten kann, so wie ich Amy nicht retten konnte?_

Sie hatte keine Zeit für Selbstzweifel.

„Gut, als nächstes müssen wir…" Und schon steuerte der nächste auf sie zu. Es war Tobin, der eigentlich zusammen mit Scott und Holly Wache am Tor halten sollte. Doch der große Alpha war nicht alleine gekommen. Jesus begleitete ihn.

Andrea musste nur einen Blick auf den Omega werfen um zu erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sein langes Haar war wirr, und seine Miene steinern. Das ansonsten schalkhafte Gesicht von Paul Rovia zeigte kein bisschen Freude. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Andrea sofort wissen.

„Die Erlöser sind passiert. Sie haben uns einen Besuch abgestattet", erklärte Jesus, „Sie sind nach Hilltop gekommen um sich zu rächen. Sie haben Gregory und zwanzig andere abgeschlachtet." Andrea vergaß für einen Moment beinahe zu atmen. Judith spürte die Anspannung und begann wieder zu weinen.

„Und denen willst du unsere Vorräte überlassen?!", beschwerte sich Spencer.

Andrea hatte nicht die Nerven ihm zu erklären, dass sie im Moment am liebsten auch alle versteckten Waffen und Medikamente zurück getan hätte, wo sie hingehörten. „Ich…", begann sie, doch eine heraneilende Enid unterbrach sie. „Ich komme vom Tor", erklärte das Beta-Mädchen atemlos, „Sie sind hier!"

Sasha tauchte wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr auf. „Ich verstecke Jesus", erklärte sie und packte den Omega auch schon am Arm und zerrte ihn davon. Andrea drückte Enid Judith in die Arme. „Bring sie ins Haus und bleib mit ihr dort, und komm nicht raus, egal was du hörst", schärfte sie dem Mädchen ein. Das nickte gehorsam und machte sich mit Judith davon.

Andrea sammelte sich und meinte dann zu den anderen – einen wie angewurzelt dastehenden Gabriel, einem verstört wirkenden Eric, einer wütenden Rosita, und einem noch wütenderen Spencer: „Es ist an der Zeit unsere Gäste zu empfangen."

* * *

**III.**

Sein Kind verblutete in seinen Armen. Das wusste Rick ganz genau. Alles andere, was um ihn geschah, nahm er nur halb wahr. Alles, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, war Carl, in seinen Armen, aus dem von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr das Leben zu weichen schien.

_Mein Baby stirbt. _Das war alles, was er wusste. Die Schuld wegen Sophia war wie weggeblasen. Die Wut auf den Mann, der Carl angeschossen hatte, die überließ er Shane. Nicht davon zählte, es zählte nur Carl.

Der Mann, der Carl angeschossen hatte, ein Beta namens Otis, brachte sie zu einer Farm, auf der jemand lebte, der ihnen helfen konnte. Das hatte er zumindest gesagt. Dieser jemand war offenbar ein älterer Alpha namens Hershel. „Bitte, retten Sie mein Kind", war alles, was Rick herausbrachte. „Ich habe auf ihn geschossen. Es war ein Unfall", babbelte Otis, Rick hörte ihn kaum.

Er wurde angewiesen Carl hinzulegen, damit sich der Hershel-Alpha um ihn kümmern konnte, doch er wollte sein Kind nicht loslassen. Was wenn es starb, wenn er es losließ?

„Rick, Rick, du musst ihn hinlegen, komm schon, leg ihn hin", raunte Shane in sein Ohr. Rick legte sein Kind ab und starrte entsetzt auf die kleine Gestalt, die immer blässer zu werden schien.

„Ich muss ihn sofort operieren", meinte der Hershel-Alpha und erklärte dann irgendetwas von Rippen und der Kugel, aber Rick verstand nichts davon. Shane führte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von Carl weg. „Nein, mein Carl, mein Kind….." Rick griff nach seinem Sohn.

„Rick, lass den Doc seine Arbeit machen", wies Shane ihn an.

Aber was wenn Carl ihn brauchte? Shane hatte damit begonnen das Blut aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, mit einem Taschentuch. „Shane? Was wenn er stirbt?", wollte er tonlos wissen.

„Das wird er nicht. Er wird durchkommen", behauptete Shane, „Ich bin da, Bruder. Ich bin für dich da." Shane presste seine Stirn an Ricks und flüsterte weitere Dinge, doch Rick hörte nichts davon. Carl, sein Carl … wenn Shane nicht hier wäre, wäre Rick schon zusammengebrochen, das wusste er.

„Wir brauchen Blut! Was ist seine Blutgruppe? Wer von Ihnen beiden ist sein biologischer Vater?"

„Rick hat Carls Blutgruppe", sagte Shane.

Blut, noch mehr Blut. „Ja, nehmt mein Blut!", rief Rick, „Nehmt, was ihr braucht!"

Er wurde angezapft, von einer Omega-Frau, die er nicht kannte. Sie hatte gelocktes braunes Haar. Der Hershel-Alpha unterhielt sich gedämpft mit Shane. Otis redete auch mit.

„Rick? Rick, hör mir zu, ich muss los, um was zu besorgen, was wir brauchen um Carl zu helfen, okay? Aber ich du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich komme wieder", sagte Shane zu ihm.

„Du gehst weg?" Shane verließ ihn? Ausgerechnet jetzt? Nein, Shane durfte nicht weggehen! Rick würde ohne Shane nicht mehr funktionieren, das wusste er.

„Ich komme ja wieder. Ich werde nicht lange weg sein. Aber ich muss gehen. Für Carl", behauptete Shane und erklärte noch mehr Dinge, aber Rick verstand nichts davon.

„Komm zurück zu mir", bat Rick, „Rette Carl."

„Das werde ich", versprach Shane, „Ich schwör es dir. Du musst stark sein, während ich weg bin, okay?" Ein kurzer Kuss, und dann war er weg. Rick hörte sein eigenes Omega-Jammern.

Ein anderer weiblicher Omega namens Beth brachte ihm etwas zu trinken. Dann sagte man ihm, er habe genug Blut gespendet und müsse eine Pause einlegen. Rick wollte keine Pause einlegen. Er wollte nur Carl retten. Nur Carl zurück haben.

_Bitte Gott, nimm mir nicht mein Kind weg. Nimm mir nicht meinen Jungen weg! _Aber welcher Gott würde ihn überhaupt hören? Welcher Gott ließ zu, dass Tote die Welt überrannten und kleine Jungen angeschossen wurden? Welcher Gott ließ einen Omega mit diesen Schmerz alleine unter Fremden zurück?

* * *

**IV.**

Rick fühlte sich äußerst unwohl. Negan saß viel zu nah neben ihm und schien nicht viel von der Idee zu halten angemessenen Respektabstand zu einem Omega einzuhalten. Der Alpha saß breitbeinig neben Rick, ihre Knies berührte sich fast, und Rick wünschte sich wirklich, dass das nicht passieren würde. Das letzte, was er wollte, war Körperkontakt mit diesem Alpha. Auf Ricks anderer Seite saß Dwight, aber der hielt wenigstens Abstand, also störte seine Anwesenheit den Omega viel weniger, als die von Negan. Ihm gegenüber saß Shane, der ihn die ganze Zeit über unverwandt anblickte. Rick tat sein Möglichstes seinen Blick zu nicht erwidern. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er nicht ohne Shane Walsh hatte sein können, nicht ohne in hatte sein wollen. Jetzt wünschte er sich nur, dass er den Alpha niemals wieder begegnet wäre.

Sie saßen zusammen auf der Ladefläche eines Transporters und waren unterwegs nach Alexandria. Negan hatte ihm ja angekündigt, dass er sich holen würde, was er wollte, und hatte beschlossen Rick auf diesen Ausflug mitzunehmen. Er hatte ihm Freiheit versprochen, genau wie all seinen Leuten, doch Rick glaubte nicht daran, keine Sekunde. Bisher hatte er noch niemanden seiner Leute zu Gesicht bekommen, noch nicht einmal Carl. Was nützte ihm Freiheit, wenn sein Rudel nach wie vor in Gefangenschaft war? Wenn sein Sohn nicht bei ihm war?

Er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Negan sie freiließ. Warum auch? Er hätte nichts davon, oder? Wenn er Rick frei lassen würde, könnte er ihn nicht mehr quälen, und das war doch offenbar eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

Richtig Freilassen wollte er Rick scheinbar so oder so nicht. Einige der Erlöser sollten in Alexandria einziehen. Angeführt von Shane, hieß es. Rick hielt das alles für einen ausgefallenen Witz auf seine Kosten. Die Alphas mochten lachen, der Omega fand das überhaupt nicht witzig. Nichts davon.

Der Wagen hielt an. „Sieht aus als wären wir da", meinte Negan, „Rick, wärst du so gut?" Er war von der Ladefläche gesprungen und hielt Rick nun auffordernd seine Hand entgegen. Rick ignorierte die angebotene Hand und sprang ebenfalls von der Ladefläche und schritt dann in Richtung Tor.

Scott und Holly saßen auf den Wachtürmen und blickten zu ihm hinunter. „Öffnet das Tor!", rief Rick zu ihnen hinauf. Hollys Miene verbarg ihre wahren Gedanken, sie war die Beta-Ruhe in Person, Scotts Miene aber war nicht so verschlossen. Der Alpha wirkte sehr verstört. Rick nahm an, dass das damit zu tun hatte, dass Negan mit seinem Baseballschläger in den Händen hinter ihm stand. Und vermutlich hielt er diesen Schläger nicht nur locker in einer Hand.

Einen Moment lang fürchtete Rick, dass sie die Tore nicht öffnen würde. Er erinnerte sich – ausgerechnet jetzt – an die Zeit zurück, als er in Alexandria nicht sonderlich beliebt gewesen war und alle – oder zumindest die meisten – vor ihm Angst gehabt hatten. Er hatte diesen Ort, diese Leute, die ihn und sein Rudel aufgenommen hatten, obwohl sie keinen nachvollziehbaren Grund dafür gehabt hatten, so gerne beschützen wollen. Vor sich selbst, vor den wandelnden Toten, vor den Wölfen – und nun brachte er die Erlöser vor ihre Tore. Ein Teil von ihm, der Teil, der von Tag Eins an damit gerechnet hatte, dass Deanna Monroe ihn bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit wieder herauswerfen würde, rechnete immer noch damit, dass der Tag kam, an dem die Bevölkerung von Alexandria realisierte, was für einen großen Fehler sie gemacht hatte, und ihn einfach nicht mehr hereinließ. Was wenn dieser Tag jetzt gekommen war? Verdient hätte er es. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie Negan reagieren würde.

Doch die Tore öffneten sich, und die Fahrzeuge der Erlöser rollten in die Alexandria Safezone. Was für ein Witz dieses Schild jetzt war. Was für ein Witz die reine Idee einer sicheren Zone überhaupt geworden war.

Negan stieß ihn sanft nach vorne. „Na komm schon, Rick", meinte er, „Lass uns einen Blick auf dein Zuhause werfen." Rick würde es vorziehen, wenn Negan Nichts von Alexandria zu sehen bekommen würde, aber dafür war es zu spät. Es war für alles zu spät.

Schweren Herzens betrat er sein Zuhause, mit dem Alpha hinter sich.

Die Bewohner von Alexandria hatten sich versammelt um sie zu begrüßen. Andrea und Rosita erwarteten ihn, genau wie Gabriel, Tobin, Eric, Spencer, und einige andere. Sie alle starrten Negan und seine Leute unverhohlen feindselig an. Sasha eilte herbei, wirkte irgendwie außer Atem, und hielt dann inne, mit steinerner Miene. Negan grinste, als er sie entdeckte.

„Ich hoffe, die Betas der drei Sorten haben euch aufgeklärt. Aber nur zur Klarstellung: Wir sind die Erlöser, und wir sind hier um uns das zu nehmen, was ihr uns schuldet im Gegenzug für unseren Schutz. Ich bin Negan, das hier sind meine Leute. Wir werden uns alles hier ansehen und dann entscheiden, was wir mitnehmen und was nicht. Wenn ihr klug seid, dann versteckt ihr nichts vor uns. Wir sind nicht unnötig grausam, wir werden euch nichts wegnehmen, das ihr zum Überleben braucht. Und wir haben Geschenke mitgebracht. Rick hier zum Beispiel, euren Rudelführer. Und euren anderen verloren geglaubten Freunde." Wie auf Kommando wurden Aaron, Eugene, Daryl, Glenn, und Carl aus einem der anderen Wägen produziert. Eric gab einen sehnsuchtsvollen Laut von sich beim Anblick seines Gefährten. Rosita schien einen Schritt auf Eugene losmachen zu wollen, es sich dann aber wieder anders zu überlegen. Und Gabriel atmete erleichtert auf. Da war er allerdings der Einzige.

„Nun dann, zeigt uns eure Vorräte. Rick? Einarm? Wollt ihr mich nicht rumführen?", wandte sich Negan an Andrea, die vortrat und ihm deutete ihr zu folgen. Negan schenkte Rick ein Grinsen und schlenderte hinter Andrea her. Alles in Rick zog ihn zu Carl, doch er unterdrückte den Impuls und folgte dem feindlichen Alpha zu ihrer Vorratskammer.

Olivia erwartete sie dort, sichtlich nervös und furchterfüllt. „Du bist die Verwalterin eurer Vorräte?", wunderte sich Negan bei Olivias Anblick, „Nun, das nenn ich passend." Olivias Miene verfiel noch mehr. „He, nichts für Ungut. War doch nur ein schlechter Scherz. Ich mag wohl geformte Omegas", legte Negan schnell nach. Das wiederum schien Olivia noch weniger zu gefallen, nun sah sie Negan mit unübersehbaren Misstrauen an.

Rick schob sich zwischen den Alpha und den verstörten Omega. „Lass sie in Ruhe", verlangte er, „Ich dachte, du wolltest dir unsere Vorräte ansehen?"

Negan blinzelte überrascht. „Ja, das wollte ich", gab er dann zu, „Und du hast noch mehr Widerspruchsgeist in dir übrig, als ich erwartet hätte. Das gefällt mir. Ich dachte schon ein Sack voller Köpfe wäre Overkill gewesen. Aber da ist er wieder, mein Rick, der Omega-Rudelführer…." Negans Miene spiegelte etwas wieder, das man mit Zuneigung verwechseln könnte, wenn man nicht wüsste wer und was dieser Alpha eigentlich war. Rick bezweifelte doch stark, dass er zu normalen Gefühlen überhaupt fähig war.

„Komm schon", meinte er brüsk und ging voran zum ersten Regal. Andrea wartete stumm und setzte sich erst in Bewegung, nachdem Negan das getan hatte. Olivia blieb wie erstarrt beim Eingang stehen, hielt ihr Clipboard umklammert, und beobachtete die ganze Szene einfach nur überfordert und angsterfüllt. Rick konnte es ihr nachfühlen, das war der Negan-Effekt.

Negan inspizierte sämtliche Regale ziemlich genau. „Ihr seid hier wirklich gut ausgestattet", stellte er fest.

„Wir führen regelmäßige Versorgungsfahren durch", erklärte Andrea.

„Ist so eine gerade unterwegs?", erkundigte sich Negan.

„Ja, Tara und Heath sind vor wenigen Tagen erst weggefahren, es war geplant, dass sie mindestens zwei Wochen lang nach Norden fahren", sagte Andrea.

„Mhm, dann sind sie in einem Monat zurück. Jetzt wissen wir also, wann wir uns wieder sehen. Die Hälfte von all dem, was sie mitbringen, steht mir zu", überlegte Negan.

„Und wenn sie nichts brauchbares mitbringen? Dann kommst du trotzdem her um es dir anzusehen?", wollte Andrea wissen.

„Klar. Wer kann schon wissen, was sie dort draußen finden? Könnte was dabei sein, was für euch von keinem Wer ist, für mich aber schon", meinte Negan und winkte dann seine Leute heran. „Nehmt die Hälfte von allen hier", wies er sie an. „Jetzt die Waffen", forderte er dann.

Andrea deutete ihm mitzukommen. Er blieb aber noch mal vor Olivia stehen und meinte: „Trainiert ihr diesen wütenden Omega-Blick hier? Ich finde den verdammt sexy."

Olivia ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab, was ihn sichtlich enttäuschte, aber da Andrea nicht langsamer wurde, beeilte er sich ihr hinterher zu kommen.

Ihr Waffenarsenal inspizierte Negan mit weniger Sorgsamkeit. Er warf eher einen schnellen Blick auf alles und verkündete: „Das nehmen wir alles mit. Und den Panzer. Wo ist euer Panzer?"

Dann ging es weiter zur Krankenstation. Negan studierte Denises Krankenaufzeichnungen. „Und ihr habt keinen Arzt?", wollte er wissen.

„Denise war Medizinstudentin, sie hat sich hier zuletzt um alles gekümmert", erklärte Andrea, „Dein Mann Dwight hat sie erschossen."

„Das hier ist eine andere Handschrift", stellte Negan in Bezug auf ältere Einträge fest.

„Dr. Anderson war ein richtiger Arzt. Er ist gestorben", sagte Andrea.

„Die Untoten?", vermutete Negan.

„Nein, ich hab ihn getötet", erklärte Rick.

Negan warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Lass mich raten, er war ein Alpha. Was hat er getan?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Er hat seine Gefährtin und seine Kinder geschlagen, gesoffen, und er hat einen Omega umgebracht", sagte Rick.

„Mhm. Du fackelst wahrlich nicht lange, was Rick? Wir nehmen die Hälfte davon mit. Wenn ihr was braucht, dann lasst ihr es uns wissen, und wir kümmern uns darum. Wir haben einen Arzt, den besten der Gegend", meinte Negan.

„Was wenn jemand sofort Hilfe braucht?", wollte Andrea wissen, „Bis wir euch erreichen dauert es. Das ist Zeit, die den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod bedeuten könnte." Rick ging nicht wirklich davon aus, dass Negan das scherte.

„Wie viel Antibiotika willst du in eine Person pumpen? Aber bitte, man soll nicht sagen, dass ich nicht mit mir reden lasse. Wir nehmen nur ein Drittel eurer Medikamente. Klingt das fairer?", bot er aber trotzdem an.

„Es ist ein Anfang", meinte Andrea.

Auf einmal waren Schreie waren zu hören. Rick versteifte sich. „Was tun deine Leute da?", wollte er erstickt wissen.

„Suchen sich Souvenirs aus, nehme ich an. Sollen wir nachsehen gehen?" Negan deutete einen seiner Männer ein Drittel ihres Medizinischen Vorrats einzusacken, und folgte dann dem Geschrei. „Wirklich? All die Aufregung wegen einem Klavier?", seufzte er dann, „Wozu braucht ihr das hier überhaupt?"

„Es hat sentimentalen Wert für die Besitzer. Ihr Vater hat immer-", begann Andrea, doch dann hörte Rick etwas anderes. Ein Geräusch, das er immer erkennen würde. Er war schon losgelaufen, bevor die anderen reagieren konnten.

Einer von Negans Alphas bedrohte Enid, die Judith umklammert hielt, und vor ihm zurückwich. Rick hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn zu Boden gerungen, bevor noch irgendjemand blinzeln konnte. „Lass mein Baby in Ruhe!" Judith weinte und streckte ihre Arme nach Rick aus. Er nahm sein weinendes Baby entgegen.

„Was ist hier los?!", donnerte Negan.

Enid machte sich automatisch kleiner, und Rick erstarrte. Mit klopfenden Herzen drückte er seine Tochter an sich und wandte sich zu dem Alpha um. Andrea stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen neben Negan, der unglaublich wütend aussah. Rick legte seine Arme schützend um Judith. Enid schob sich tapfer vor ihn. Rick löste einen Arm von seiner Tochter und schob das Beta-Mädchen hinter sich.

„Es-es war seine Schuld!", rief Enid und deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Alpha.

Der stöhnte. „Ich hab nichts gemacht, Boss, ich wollte nur….", verteidigte er sich.

„Ruhe!", befahl Negan streng. Er baute sich vor Rick auf und betrachtete Judith.

„Ist das deine Kleine, Rick?", wollte er dann wissen. Er beugte sich vor und schnupperte. „So klein und schon ein Omega", stellte er fest. Rick dachte sein Herz müsste zerspringen, so schnell klopfte es. Negan streckte die Hand nach dem Kleinkind aus und berührte Judiths Kopf. Rick war den Tränen nah. Das hier lief alles falsch, das hätte anders laufen sollen, nicht so. Judith sollte sicher sein. Negan sollte nicht einmal von ihr wissen. Negan streichelte Judith nachdenklich.

Dann visierte er Enid an, die daraufhin einen Schritt zurück machte. „Ist er dir zu nahe getreten, Kleine?", wollte er wissen.

Enid schüttelte den Kopf. „N-nein, ich glaube nicht, er hat nur … was gesagt", stotterte sie.

„Boss, bitte, das ist ein Missverständnis! Sie hat sich versteckt, und das Kind hat geweint, und….", erklärte der Alpha – wenige Sekunden bevor er Negans Baseball-Schläger ins Gesicht bekam.

Enid schrie auf, Rick zuckte zusammen und drehte Judith weg vom Anblick vor ihr. Der angegriffene Alpha hatte nicht einmal Zeit für Schmerzenslaute. Enid drückte sich an Rick und versteckte ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Negans Schläge waren präzise und brutal. Nachdem von dem anderen Alpha nicht mehr viel übrig war, meinte er: „Jemand sollte das wegräumen." Lauter verkündete er: „Ihr kennt die Regeln. Keine Kinder und Omegas! Keine Versuche oder auch nur Andeutungen! Und hier schon gar nicht! Wir sind hier Gäste! Benehmt euch! Weitermachen!"

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, sondern ging sofort wieder in den Business-as-Usual-Modus über und grinste Rick an. „Du hast also noch ein Kind, Rick. Das habt ihr mir verschwiegen", meinte er freundlich, „Sie ist entzückend. Wie ist ihr Name?"

„Judith", meinte Rick rau und sah auf. Die Szene hatte diverse andere Erlöser und Alexandria-Bewohner angelockt. Shane stand stocksteif ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt und starrte Judith an. Nur Judith. Sein Gesicht sagte alles.

„Ah", sagte Negan, „Ich verstehe. Komm herüber, Shane, sieh dir deine Tochter an."

Andrea schien Shane erst jetzt entdeckt zu haben und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Shane?!", murmelte sie.

Shane näherte sich langsam Negan, Rick, Enid, und Judith. Die Sehnsucht in seinem Blick brachte Rick fast um. Er schien die Hand nach dem Kleinkind auszustrecken, wagte es dann aber nicht es zu berühren.

Das hier war viel zu öffentlich. Nicht so wie sich Rick diesen Moment vorgestellt hätte. Und Negan sollte überhaupt nicht dabei sein.

„Shane, das ist Judith", sagte er trotzdem und hielt dem Alpha das Kind unter die Nase. „Jude, mein Schatz, das ist …. dein Papa." Shane starrte seine Tochter an, als hätte er eben einen wertvollen Schatz entdeckt. Seltsamerweise funkelte es in Negans Augen so, als hätte er das ebenfalls.

„Hallo … Judith", krächzte Shane.

Das Kind sah ihn stumm an. Und streckte ihm dann die Arme entgegen. Shane warf Rick einen fragenden Blick zu, der nickte, woraufhin Shane das Kind in seine Arme nahm.

„Was für ein berührender Moment", kommentierte Negan die Szene, beinahe so, als hätte er nicht gerade eben einen seiner eigenen Männer mit seinem Baseballschläger zu Tode geprügelt. Rick fing Andreas Blick auf, wusste aber nicht, wie er ihr das alles ohne Worte erklären sollte.

„Aber wir haben einiges zu besprechen, Jungs", fuhr Negan dann fort, „Wo können wir uns ungestört unterhalten?"

Rick wollte sich am liebsten nirgendwo mit Negan unterhalten. Jemals wieder. Aber er wollte die Gegenwart des Alphas auch niemand anderen antun. „In meinem Haus", formulierte er dann also mühsam.

„Okay-dokey. Einarm, das könnte dich auch interessieren. Komm mit. Shane. Rick, geh voran", wurde er daraufhin aufgefordert.

Rick hätte Judith gerne wieder an sich genommen, aber Shane wirkte nicht so, als würde er sie freiwillig so schnell wieder loslassen. Er nickte Enid zu und ging dann voraus in sein Haus. Die Alphas folgten ihm.

Es war offensichtlich, dass irgendjemand alles hier durchsucht hatte und damit wohl auch Enid vertrieben hatte. Es war allerdings nicht der richtige Moment um den Schaden in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er deutete den Alphas am Küchentisch Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann ihnen gegenüber hin. Shane hatte Judith scheinbar automatisch auf seinen Schoß platziert, sie blickte Rick mit großen Augen an und sah dann zu Negan, der sie angrinste. Sie grinste unsicher zurück. Rick wünschte sich, sie hätte es nicht getan. Andrea nahm unterdessen neben Rick Platz.

Die Anwesenden schwiegen sich einen Moment lang an. Schließlich brach Andrea die Stille: „Möchte einer von euch etwas trinken?"

„Nein, danke", meinte Negan, „Im Moment nicht." Er blickte sich in der Küche um. „Heimelich hier", stellte er fest, und sein Blick fiel auf das von Judith gemalte Bild, das am Kühlschrank hing. Es stellte ihre Familie dar, Rick, Carl, sich selbst, Michonne, und Andrea.

„Zum geschäftlichen. Wie bereits ausgemacht, werden wir in einem Monat wiederkommen um uns unseren nächsten Anteil zu holen. Für die Zwischenzeit werde ich Shane und ein paar andere hier stationieren. Nur damit jemand ein Auge auf euch hat. Man kann ja nie wissen. Es ist nicht, dass ich euch nicht vertraue, es ist eher so, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen will. Zu wissen, dass ihr hier ganz alleine ohne angemessenen Schutz sein müsstet, nun das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Natürlich erwarte ich mit als Gegenleistung, dass ihr in Zukunft, wenn ihr auf Versorgungsfahrten geht, nicht nur an euch denkt, sondern auch uns. Und ich erwarte mir Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen. Es sollte zwischen uns keine Geheimnisse geben." Sein Blick fiel auf Judith. „Egal welcher Art."

„Und daher im Sinne der Transparenz…" Carl kam in diesem Moment ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Morales, der Negan einige Papiere reichte. „…sollte ich wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Hallo, Carl, setz dich doch, dein Vater hat dich schon vermisst."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, setzte sich Carl neben Rick. Falls ihn Shanes Anwesenheit hier überraschte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Negan studierte die Papiere, die Morales ihm gegeben hatte. „Stift!", verlangte er dann, und Morales drückte ihm einen in die Hand, woraufhin der Rudelalpha etwas notierte. Rick fragte sich, was das jetzt schon wieder sollte, und Shanes gerunzelter Stirn entnahm er, dass dieser sich das auch fragte. „Ja, das sollte stimmen. Wärt ihr so nett das zu überprüfen und zu ergänzen?" Er schob die Papiere hinüber zu Rick, Andrea, und Carl.

Rick war einen Blick darauf und war für einen Moment verwirrt. Es war eine Liste mit Namen. „Ist das…."

„… eine Aufstellung aller Bewohner von Alexandria, ja, genau. Siehst du um euch beschützen zu können, müssen wir wissen, wen wir aller durch die Tore lassen dürfen. Daher schlage ich vor abwesende Rudelmitglieder hier einzutragen, oder andere, die meine Leute aus irgendwelchen Gründen übersehen haben könnten. Nur für alle Fälle", sagte Negan.

Rick konnte sehen, dass jemand unter die Liste „Abwesende Bewohner" geschrieben hatte und dort Maggie Rhee, Tara und Heath notiert hatte. Neben Maggie stand „Rekonvaleszenz im Sanctuary", und neben Tara und Heath jeweils „Versorgungsfahrt". Mit klopfenden Herzen ging er die Liste durch. Negan hatte (+ Judith Grimes) neben Carls Namen geschrieben. Außerdem stellte Rick fest, dass Paul Rovia auf der Liste der Bewohner von Alexandria stand. Offenbar war Jesus in der Stadt. Das nächste, was er feststellte, war die Notiz neben jeden Namen. m/O stand da neben seinem eigenen Namen. Genau wie neben Carls. Neben Judiths stand f/O.

„Seit wann katalogisieren wir diejenigen, die sich uns anschließen?", wollte Shane wissen.

„Seit es darum geht weitere Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Möchtest du nicht wissen, für wen du verantwortlich bist, Shane, mein Guter?", gab Negan zurück und reichte Rick seinen Stift. Dieser nahm diesen entgegen und vervollständige fehlende Daten auf der Liste und schrieb dann zögerlich Morgan Jones (m/A) – Erforschung der Umgebung, Owen Jones (m/O) – Erforschung der Umgebung, und Carol Peletier (f/O) – Erforschung der Umgebung unter den Punkt „Abwesende Bewohner". Dann schob er die Liste stumm zu Negan zurück. Der begutachtete sie noch einmal.

„Gut. Damit hätten wir das geklärt. Sobald es Maggie gut genug geht nach Hause zurückzukehren, werde ich sie persönlich herbringen. Vielleicht ist es in einem Monat soweit. Vielleicht schon früher. Wer weiß", sagte Negan, „Meine Leute sollten inzwischen alles, was wir mitnehmen wollen, zusammen haben. Wir werden dann also aufbrechen. Vorher lassen wir noch eure Alphas frei. Sobald wir weg sind, liegt eure Sicherheit in Shanes Händen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr ihn und seine Männer gut unterbringt."

Andrea räusperte sich. „Natürlich, es gibt einige freistehende Häuser", sagte sie.

„Na dann. Damit hätten wir wohl alles geklärt. Oder habt ihr noch Fragen?", erkundige sich Negan lächelnd.

Rick lag so vieles auf der Zunge, doch er schluckte alles davon hinunter. „Nein", gab er einfach besiegt zu, „Wir wissen alles, was wir wissen müssen."

Negan mochte sie freilassen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie immer noch Gefangene seines Rudels waren, und Alexandria von nun keine sicherer Zone mehr war, sondern ein weiteres Gefängnis. Shane würde diese Ironie nicht verstehen, Negan schon gar nicht, doch Carl und Andrea würden genauso deutlich spüren wie er, dass das Leben manchmal seltsam Wege ging – einst hatte ihnen ein Gefängnis einen sicheren Hafen geboten, nun wurde ihr sicherer Hafen zu einem Gefängnis umfunktioniert.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	7. No Solace

**No Solace**

* * *

**I.**

Entgegen anders lautenden Unterstellungen hatte Shane nicht von Anfang an geplant gehabt Otis umzubringen. Ja, natürlich war das sein erster Impuls gewesen, nachdem der Scheißkerl auf Carl geschossen hatte, aber er hatte dringendere Probleme gehabt, sich um Carl kümmern müssen und um Rick, und letztlich war Otis nur ein Beta, der nicht absichtlich auf Carl geschossen hatte und sein Möglichstes tat um ihnen dabei zu helfen Carl zu retten. Er brachte sie zur Greene-Farm, und er erklärte sich bereit mit Shane zum FEMA-Stützpunkt zu gehen um die Ausrüstung zu besorgen, die Hershel brauchte um Carl das Leben zu retten. Alles in allem gesehen war er also mehr nützlich als bedrohlich. Shane hatte zwar vor ein ernstes Wort mit ihm zu reden, wenn das alles vorbei wäre, aber er hatte nicht vor den Beta umzubringen, als sie gemeinsam zum FEMA-Stützpunkt aufbrachen.

Die Sache hätte anders ausgesehen, wenn Otis ein Alpha gewesen wäre, oder weniger Reue gezeigt hätte, oder weniger bemüht gewesen wäre seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Aber all das sprach für ihn.

Als Shane ihn letztlich tötete, tat er das, um Carls Leben zu retten. Er wusste, dass das Leben des Jungen, seines Sohnes, Ricks Sohnes, davon abhing, dass er es zurück zur Farm schaffte. Die Horde Beißer, die ihn und Otis ans Leder wollte, stellte allerdings ein ernstzunehmendes Hindernis dar. Doch Shane hatte nicht vor sich von irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden daran hindern zu lassen Carl zu retten. Also musste er um jeden Preis sicherstellen, dass er es lebend zurück schaffte. Und nichts lenkte Beißer besser ab als lebende Beute.

Pech für Otis, dass er langsamer und schwächer war als Shane. Pech für den Beta, dass er ein verschmerzbarer Verlust war.

Shane würde nicht behaupten, dass er nicht bereute, was er getan hatte, er würde es aber auch immer wieder tun. Für Carl, für Rick, gab es nichts, was er nicht tun würde. Niemanden, den er nicht opfern würde. Und Otis war letztlich an diesem ganzen Desaster Schuld - man schoss nicht einfach wild in die Gegend ohne zu achten auf wen oder was man schoss.

Der Hauptgrund, warum er über das Vorgefallene log, war, dass er nicht blöd war. Otis war vielleicht zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen, doch er Teil von Hershels Rudel gewesen, und Hershel war derjenige, der Carl retten musste. Ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er ein Mitglied von Hershels Rudel geopfert hatte um sein Kind zu retten, wäre mit Sicherheit keine gute Idee. Vielleicht würde Hershel trotzdem versuchen Carl zu retten, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall würde er Shane als seinen Feind betrachten, und das wiederum wäre nicht gut. Shane hatte nicht vor zuzulassen, dass ihn jemand von Carl und Rick trennte. Gerade jetzt nicht.

Rick stand unter Schock, war nicht ganz bei sich, er brauchte ihn. Das ganze Rudel brauchte ihn, er war der Alpha, und er hatte vor die anderen hierher auf die Farm zu schaffen, wo sie sicherer wären als mitten auf der Straße. Also ja, er log. Was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig?

Es war seltsam auf Otis' Trauerfeier neben all jenen zu stehen, die wirklich um ihn trauerten, vielleicht war es sogar heuchlerisch, aber Ricks Gesichtsausdruck, als er hörte, dass Carl durchkommen würde, war das alles wert.

Shane hatte nie zuvor jemanden getötet, der es nicht verdient gehabt hatte. Im Dienst hatte er seine Waffe das eine oder andere Mal abgefeuert, doch er hatte noch nie einem Kameraden das Leben genommen, jemanden, der an seiner Seite gestanden hatte und nicht gegen ihn. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zu wissen, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas getan hatte, das die meisten anderen Menschen einfach als falsch bezeichnen würden. Dass er selbst vor dem Ausbruch noch als falsch bezeichnet hätte. Aber er hatte es tun müssen.

Was wäre die Alternative gewesen? Gemeinsam mit Otis zu sterben, was wiederum dazu geführt hätte, dass Carl ebenfalls starb? Was wäre dann aus Rick geworden? Aus Lori? Aus dem Baby?

Trotzdem, wenn er sich von da an im Spiegel betrachtete, war es ein anderer Shane, der ihm entgegen blickte. Deswegen rasierte er sich die Haare vom Kopf. Nicht um die Beweise (welche Beweise? Jeder hätte ihm das Haarbüschel ausreißen können!) zu vernichten.

Ricks Reaktion auf seinen neuen Look wäre unter anderen Umständen amüsant. „Was hast du mit deinem Kopf gemacht?!", wollte der Omega entsetzt wissen und fuhr ihm über die herunter geschorenen Haare, „Deine wunderschönen Locken…." Rick schien den Verlust von Shanes Haarpracht persönlich zu nehmen.

„Ich wollte was verändern", erklärte Shane, „Gefällt's dir nicht?"

Rick musterte ihn prüfend. „Du siehst anders aus", meinte er, „Härter."

„Gut", befand Shane. Er war der Alpha, andere Alphas wie Hershel sollte ihn mit Respekt ansehen, wenn sie ihn anblickten, sollten sehen, dass er stark und nicht schwach war.

Hershel war nicht begeistert, dass sich ihr ganzes Rudel auf seiner Farm niederließ. Vermutlich hatte er mit einer kleineren Gruppe gerechnet. „Sobald es dem Jungen besser geht und ihr das verschwundene Mädchen gefunden habt, will ich, dass ihr von ihr verschwindet", erklärte er Shane. Offenbar wollte er keine Eindringlinge in seinem Revier haben.

Shane verstand das. Seine Töchter waren beide Omegas. Die anderen hier auf der Farm – Otis' Frau Patricia und der junge Jimmy – waren Betas. Shanes Gruppe war größer, hatte neben Shane auch noch Merle Dixon, einen weiteren Alpha, zu bieten, und dessen Bruder Daryl, den man nicht anmerkte, dass er ein Omega war, und den Hershel vermutlich für einen besonders harten Beta hielt. Dazu kamen die tatsächlichen Betas, T-Dog, Dale, Andrea und Lori, manche von ihnen möglicherweise eine Gefahr für die Unschuld von Hershels Töchtern (Obwohl Shane an Hershels Stelle eher wegen Glenn besorgt gewesen wäre, Hershels ältere Tochter Maggie schien ein Auge auf ihren Mit-Omega geworfen zu haben). Natürlich wollte er sie hier nicht haben. Shane hatte auch nicht vor länger als unbedingt nötig zu bleiben, er war aber dankbar dafür, dass sie zumindest für den Moment einen scheinbar sicheren Unterschlupf gefunden hatten.

Es war Andreas Vorschlag ihren Aufenthalt auf der Farm gleich für Merles Entzug zu nützen. Sie banden ihn im Wohnmobil fest und versuchten ihm den Entzug mit Medikamenten zu erleichtern. All das weckte nur noch mehr Missfallen in Hershel.

Aber sie konnten nicht so einfach weiterziehen. Carl war nicht transportfähig, und offiziell suchten sie auch immer noch nach Sophia. Sie hatte eine Nachricht für das Mädchen bei der Karambolage zurückgelassen, doch Shane wusste, dass sie tot sein musste. Da sie niemals auf der Farm aufgetaucht war und auch nicht wieder bei der Karawane auf der Straße, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr am Leben sein. Carol wollte das natürlich nicht glauben, genauso wenig wie die anderen Omegas. Daryl brach alleine auf um nach den Mädchen zu suchen und wurde bei seiner Rückkehr zur Farm von Andrea, die ihn für einen Toten hielt, angeschossen. Ein Grund mehr, warum sie hier festsaßen, und ein Grund mehr für Shane allen Anwesenden beizubringen, wie man eine Waffe richtig benutzte. Er hätte das schon viel früher tun sollen.

Er bot seinen Unterricht auch Hershels Rudel an, in der Hoffnung den anderen Alpha damit milde zu stimmen. Ob es funktionierte oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen. Und dann tauchte das nächste Problem auf.

Mitten zwischen der Wache an Carls Bett, der Suche nach Sophia, und dem Schuss auf Daryl, meinte Lori zu ihrem Mann: „Rick, du stinkst."

Shane hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen. Der einzige Grund, warum Rick erst jetzt eine Hitze erlebte, waren wohl die Medikamente, mit denen sie ihm im Krankenhaus vollgepumpt hatten. Selbst nach dem Ende der Welt hätten die Greenes mit Sicherheit Hitzeunterdrücker im Haus. Allerdings … nun allerdings wäre es unter den gegeben Umständen vielleicht klüger der Natur ihren Lauf zu lassen. „Wenn du jetzt welche nimmst, wird die nächste Hitze um so stärker ausfallen. Wir wissen nicht, was die in deinen Blutkreislauf gejagt haben, während du im Koma gelegen bist. Wenn dein Körper sich wieder erholen soll, ist es vielleicht besser diese Hitze einfach durchzustehen", meinte Shane dazu.

Er saß mit Rick und Lori in der Küche der Greenes, und sie diskutierten gedämpft ihre Möglichkeiten. „Das nächste Mal sind wir vielleicht irgendwo in der Wildnis unterwegs. Das hier könnte unsere letzte Chance auf kontrollierte Umstände sein", fuhr Shane fort, „Ich weiß, das hört sich nicht ideal an, aber ich fürchte, dass es schlimmer wird, wenn wir es hinauszögern."

„Was ist mit Merle? Mit Hershel? Können wir das wirklich riskieren?", wollte Lori wissen.

„Merle ist angebunden, und ich glaube nicht, dass Hershel der Typ ist, der über nichts ahnende Omegas herfällt", erklärte Shane.

„Weil alle Tierärzte Heilige sind? Alphas haben bis an ihr Lebensende einen erhöhten Sexdrive", widersprach Lori.

„Nicht jeder Alpha reagiert mit Brunft auf jeden Omega in Hitze, Lori. Und entgegen der von den Medien vertretenen Meinung, besitzen die meisten von uns Selbstkontrolle", gab Shane zurück, „Aber letztlich ist es Ricks Entscheidung."

Beide blickten den Omega erwartungsvoll an.

„Wenn ich das mache, dann will ich es nicht alleine durchstehen müssen", sagte Rick, „Dann will ich dich an meiner Seite, Shane."

Lori schürfte die Lippen, sichtlich nicht begeistert. Das hier war eine heikle Sache. Sie hatten dieses neue Arrangement zwischen ihnen, wenn es denn eins war, noch nie wirklich zu dritt diskutiert. Lori und Rick waren Gefährten, aber Lori trug Shanes Baby in sich, was an sich schon kompliziert genug war, und dann war da die Sache zwischen Rick und Shane, die sich mit dem Kuss vor dem ersten Schuss, der ihrer aller Leben noch vor dem Ende der Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, verändert hatte, und keiner wusste genau welche Richtung sie als Rudel in Zukunft einschlagen sollten. Die meiste von ihnen wussten nicht einmal, was sie eigentlich wollten.

Die offensichtliche Variante war nicht so naheliegend, wie man vielleicht annehmen würde, wie Ricks Reaktion auf Loris Schwangerschaft und Loris Reaktion auf Ricks Anliegen gerade bewiesen hatten. Keiner der beiden Grimes schien gerne zu teilen. Shane hingegen wusste, wo er stand, aber zugleich war das alles für ihn auch immer noch neu. Seit dem CDC entwickelten sich die Dinge zwischen ihm und Rick schleichend. Sie hatte ein paar Mal herumgeknutscht wie verliebte Teenager, aber es war schwer eine intime Beziehung voranzubringen, wenn ständig ein Kind und dessen Mutter anwesend waren, wenn sie zusammen alleine waren.

Sex mit Rick. Shane wollte das schon seit … nun seit er wusste, was Sex war, nahm er an, aber nun da es bevorstand, zweifelte er auf einmal daran, ob es eine gute Idee wäre. _Ein Kuss hat ausgereicht um mich nachlässig werden zu lassen. Und das hier ist nicht nur Sex, er will seine Hitze mit mir verbringen. _Und wer sollte auf sein Rudel achtgeben, während er mit Rick beschäftigt war?

Aber Shane hatte noch nie Nein zu Rick Grimes sagen können, nicht wahr? „Einverstanden. Aber wenn wir das durchziehen wollen, dann brauchen wir einen gesicherten Ort dafür", meinte Shane, „Vielleicht sollten wir Merle umquartieren…."

„Und wohin?", warf Lori ein, „Ein Hauch von Ricks Hitze, und es wäre um ihn geschehen."

„Ihr könnt mein Zimmer haben." Maggie Greene trat aus dem Schatten zu ihnen. „Ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber das war nicht zu über… riechen. Ich habe sowieso vor ein paar Besorgungen zu machen. Während ich weg bin, könnt ihr euch in meinem Zimmer verbarrikadieren. Im Gegenzug will ich nur Begleitung für meinen Ausflug", erklärte der weibliche Omega.

„Nimm mit, wen du willst", sagte Shane sofort.

„Ich will Glenn", verkündete Maggie (ja, das wollte sie scheinbar wirklich).

„Wenn er zustimmt mitzukommen, kannst du ihn ruhig mitnehmen. Falls er sich weigert, würde ich T-Dog vorschlagen. Er ist verlässlich und hat eine gute Nase für Gefahr", meinte Shane, „Aber denkst du nicht, dass dein Vater nicht möglicherweise ein Problem damit hat, wenn wir dein Zimmer beziehen um die Hitze eines hausfremden Omegas auszusitzen?"

„Es ist mein Zimmer", betonte sie, „Und ich habe es auch angeboten. Seine Meinung dazu tut nichts zur Sache."

„Ich danke dir, Maggie", sagte Rick.

„Kein Problem, wir sitzen im selben Boot. Ich hatte meine erste Nach-dem-Ende-Hitze schon. Es war nicht gerade angenehm, aber seitdem keine Stresshitzen, scheinbar normaler Zyklus. Tut also, was ihr tun müsst. Und wenn ihr für später Unterdrücker wollt, oder anderes Zeug, lasst es mich wissen, wenn ich schon shoppen gehe, dann kann ich gleich für alle was mitbringen", bot der Omega ihnen an.

„Ich werde das weiter geben", meinte Lori, „Und dir dann Bescheid geben." Dann sah sie ihren Gefährten und ihren (ehemaligen) Liebhaber an. „Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass ihr eure Entscheidung getroffen habt." Sie wirkte wirklich nicht glücklich. Shane unterdrückte den Impuls sich zu entschuldigen. Lori hatte Rick über ein Jahrzehnt lang gehabt, es war an der Zeit, dass sie lernte zu teilen.

Später war er einsichtig genug um sich zu fragen, ob sie in Wahrheit nicht einfach nur schlauer gewesen war als alle anderen, und es ihr gar nicht um ihre eigene Gefühle gegangen war, sondern darum, dass sie hatte kommen sehen, was kommen würde. Nicht, dass es etwas geändert hätte, wenn sie sie vorgewarnt hätte.

* * *

**II.**

Shanes erste Stunde als Wärter von Alexandria bestand darin sich von Rick in dessen Haus anbrüllen zu lassen. Ab und zu setzte er zwar dazu an sich zu verteidigen, das meiste von dem, was er abbekam, hatte er aber verdient, also nahm er es hin.

Rick begann mit den offensichtlichen Vorwürfen, dass Shane sich darauf eingelassen hatte die Bewohner von Alexandria für Negan zu überwachen, dass er versprochen hatte sie alle zu befreien Maggie aber nicht hier war, dass er sich überhaupt jemanden wie Negan unterordnete, der seinen eigenen Leute verstümmelte oder tötete, wenn sie sich an seine Regeln nicht hielten und nun von Shane erwartete das mit Rick und seinem Rudel zu machen, wenn sie sich nicht an Negans Regeln halten würden.

Bei diesen Vorwürfen rechtfertigte sich Shane nach am Meisten. Er erklärte, möglichst gefasst, dass er sich darauf eingelassen hatte der Wärter von Alexandria zu werden um Rick und die anderen zu retten, und dass Maggie einfach nicht transportfähig gewesen war, und dass sie dort, wo sie sich gerade befand, in Sicherheit war. Dass der Doc auf sie achtgeben würde, nicht zulassen würde, dass ihr einer der Alphas im Sanctuary zu nahe trat. Dass Negan das ebenfalls nicht zulassen würde, da sie im Endeffekt eine zu wertvolle Geisel war (dieses Argument stellte sich schnell als Fehler heraus, da er damit zugab, dass Maggie Negans Geisel war und er darin versagt hatte sie frei zu bekommen). Dann versicherte er, dass er nicht vorhabe irgendjemanden in dieser Stadt zu verstümmeln oder zu töten, woraufhin Rick ihn beschuldigte seine neue Aufgabe nicht ernst zu nehmen und sie damit alle potentieller Gefahr auszusetzen, denn wenn Negan der Meinung wäre, dass Shane seinen Job nicht tat, würde er jemand anderen schicken, jemand schlimmeren, oder gar selber kommen und hier auf Dauer einziehen wollen. Shane versicherte Rick, dass er sehr wohl vorhatte seinen Job zu tun, nur nicht unnötig grausam sein wollte. Natürlich war das erst recht wieder ein Fehler, denn damit outet er sich als „einer von denen", als jemand, der loyal zu Negan war, und das trat eine neue Reihe von Vorwürfen los, beginnend mit nur Monster würden Dinge tun, die die Erlöser taten, und endend mit allen Dinge, die auf der Farm passiert waren.

Shane fiel auf, dass es Rick nicht zu stören schien, dass Morales sich ebenfalls den Erlösern angeschlossen hatte, immer, wenn er das erwähnte, wurde Rick wirklich bissig („Wenn alle über die Klippe springen, springst du also hinterher?!"), und seine Taten auf der Farm verteidigte er gar nicht erst (Rick wäre nicht begeistert, wenn er ihm ins Gesicht sagen würde, dass er Otis jedes Mal wieder töten würde, wenn das bedeutete, dass er so Carls Leben retten könnte). Irgendwann ließ er die Vorwürfe dann nur noch über sich ergehen.

„Und deine Eifersucht hat Morgan vertrieben, was Duane das Leben gekostet hat!", zog Rick schließlich den Schlussstrich unter seine lange Liste von Dingen, die Shane Walsh falsch gemacht hatte. Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, und das wusste er auch. Er zog eine Grimasse, kaum, dass er es gesagt hatte.

„Wow, du musst mich ja wirklich hassen, Bruder, wenn ich doch so ein furchtbarer Mensch bin", meinte Shane leise.

„Red keinen Quatsch", murmelte Rick, „Wir hätten dich gebraucht, ich hätte dich gebraucht, aber du bist nicht zu mir zurückgekommen. Und jetzt bist du einer von _denen. _Wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Das war eine berichtige Frage, aber eine Antwort darauf wusste Shane auch nicht. Er hatte Rick noch nie absichtlich weh getan. Das wollte er auch jetzt nicht. „Du warst besser ohne mich dran. Glaub mir das bitte. Du hast es vielleicht vergessen, aber ich habe es nicht vergessen. Du hattest jedes Recht mich niederzustechen. Du hättest jedes Recht gehabt mich umzubringen. Ich war eine Gefahr für das Rudel. Für dich. Für Carl und Lori. Was immer auch danach passiert ist, es wäre durch meine Anwesenheit nicht einfacher für dich geworden, eher schwieriger", erklärte Shane gedämpft, „Ich habe mich nicht ferngehalten um dir weh zu tun, Rick, sondern um dir einen Gefallen zu tun. Und glaub mir, auch ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen wiedersehen."

Rick wandte sich von ihm ab. Vermutlich weil er seinen Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er hatte noch nie gerne Schwäche gezeigt und heute vermutlich noch viel weniger als jemals zuvor.

Shane wollte ihn umarmen und trösten, aber er wusste, dass er das Recht dazu schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. Und Rick hatte recht: Er war jetzt einer von denen, nicht wahr? Dieser Omega hier war nicht mehr sein Omega, es war ein feindlicher Rudelführer, zu dessen Überwachung er abgestellt worden war.

„Ich – ähm – sollte zusehen, was meine Männer so treiben. Wir wollen ja keinen Ärger, nicht wahr?", meinte Shane also, „Wenn du … wir reden später weiter, ja?"

Rick nickte nur, sah ihn aber nicht an, und schien den Boden seines Hauses zu betrachten. Das schmerzhafte Ziehen, das sein Anblick in Shane Herzen auslöste, nun, daran würde er sich wieder gewöhnen müssen, wie es aussah. _Es kommt nicht darauf an, dass er mich hasst. Worauf es ankommt, ist, dass ich am Leben halte, egal wie. _Das war kein neuer Gedanke, und das letzte Mal hatte er zu schlimmen Dingen geführt, aber dieses Mal würde es anders laufen, dieses Mal würde Shane die Warnzeichen erkennen. _Ich bin wieder gesund, ich bin nicht mehr krank, nicht so wie damals. Das hier ist anders._

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Ricks Stimme hielt ihn zurück. „Shane?"

„Ja?" Shane drehte sich nicht zu dem Omega um, sondern wartete nur ab.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass du am Leben bist", erklärte Rick mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Geht mir mit dir genauso, Bruder. Geht mir mit dir genauso", versicherte ihm Shane und zwang sich dann das Haus zu verlassen. Wenn es anders laufen sollte, dann durften sie nicht in gewohnte Muster verfallen, es durfte keine tränenreichen Versöhnungen geben, die das eigentliche Problem umschifften anstatt es zu lösen. Nicht dieses Mal.

Carl erwartet ihn mit Judith an der Türe. „Gehst du weg?", wollte er wissen.

„Nicht weit, Kumpel", versprach ihn Shane und starrte dann noch einmal seine Tochter an. Sein Kind. Sein Fleisch und Blut. _Als ich sie zum ersten Mal gehalten habe, da wusste ich es dann, dass ich sie liebe, dass ich niemanden jemals so lieben würde wie sie. Dass du recht hattest, dass sie mein Baby ist, genauso wie eures. Dass sie unser Baby ist. Deines und meines, verstehst du?, _hatte Rick gesagt, als er ihm von Judith erzählt hatte, und Shane wusste genau, was er damit gemeint hatte. Für diesen kleinen Menschen würde er alles tun. Auf der Stelle. Aber auch für sie musste er jetzt gehen, musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, durfte dem Instinkt nicht nachgeben Rick einfach um Verzeihung anzuflehen, um einen Platz in seiner Familie, um irgendeinen Platz in seinem Rudel, an der Seite von seinen Kindern.

Carl hielt ihm Judith fragende entgegen. Doch Shane schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss ein paar Dinge regeln, Kumpel. Hey, wie wäre es, wenn du sie stattdessen zu deinem Dad bringst? Ich glaube, es würde ihn jetzt guttun, wenn er sie halten könnte", meinte er.

„Was Dad guttun würde, wäre sein Alpha", sagte Carl mit unüberhörbarem Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, „Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Du hast keine Ahnung in wie vielen Nächten er-"

„Nein, sag es mir nicht, Carl. Das ist Ricks Sache, okay? Nicht deine. Würdest du an seiner Stelle wollen, dass jemand das einem Alpha über dich erzählt?", unterbrach ihn Shane, „Ich weiß, du willst, dass wir uns wieder vertragen und alles so wird, wie es war. Aber das ist nicht so einfach. Dein Dad … hat schon lange keinen Alpha mehr."

Carl schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Du kannst nicht einfach in unser Leben zurückwalzen und uns dann wieder verlassen!", erklärte er knurrend.

„Ich verlasse euch nicht. Niemals wieder. Die Dinge sind jetzt nur anders. Das ist alles", versicherte ihm Shane, „Und du weißt, dass egal, was zwischen Rick und mir vorfällt, oder nicht vorfällt, das keinen Einfluss darauf hat, was du mir bedeutest, oder deine Schwester, ja?"

„Klar", spottete Carl, „Weil das noch kein Scheidungskind jemals zuhören bekommen hat."

_Damit es eine Scheidung geben kann, muss es erst mal eine Ehe geben, _dachte Shane bitter. Und schluckte sie dann hinunter, die Bitterkeit, die alte Bitterkeit, die er jahrelang in sich gehegt und gepflegt hatte, die darüber, dass Rick beschlossen hatte ihnen niemals eine Chance zu geben. _Das ist nicht fair, und das weißt du. Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du unbedingt Polizist sein willst. _Aber Rick hätte keiner werden müssen. _Und was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Du hattest ihn, und du hast's versaut. Du bist hier, weil du das wiedergutmachen willst und nicht um alte Ressentiments aufzuwärmen._

„Ich liebe euch, okay? Alle drei. Und das hier ist der beste Weg um euch das zu beweisen", beharrte Shane.

Carl schüttelte nur den Kopf, und seine Miene spiegelte traurige Weisheit, die über sein Alter hinausging, wieder.

Shane nutzte die Argumentationspause um an ihm vorbei aus Ricks Haus zu schlüpfen. Draußen wurde er erwartet – von Andrea und der schwarzen Frau, die ein Alpha-Beta war, Michonne. Das hier war auch ihr Haus, erinnerte sich Shane. „Du lebst also noch, Shane", stellte Andrea fest.

„Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Andrea", meinte der Alpha.

Sie schnaubte. „Morales und die beiden anderen lungern beim Tor herum. Ihr wolltet eigene Häuser? Wie wäre es, wenn euch die jetzt zeige?", meinte sie dann.

Michonne neben ihr strahlte Feindseligkeit aus. Shane versuchte das nicht als Herausforderung zu nehmen. Sie und alle anderen hier hatten jeden Grund in ihm den Feind zu sehen. „Ich hatte nicht vor sie so lange …. alleine zurück zu lassen. Sie haben sich doch benommen, oder?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen schnell.

„Sie haben mit niemand interagiert, wenn du das meinst. Ich denke, dass sie angesichts des …. Zwischenfalls etwas irritiert darüber sind, was eigentlich von ihnen erwartet wird. Vielleicht solltest du sie aufklären", erwiderte Andrea.

„Klar." Shane hatte keine Ahnung, was genau von seinen Männern erwartet wurde. Oder von ihm. Negan war eventuell einfach irre geworden. Das kam vor, besonders bei Alphas. Wahnsinnsschübe nach dem Ende der Welt. Shane hatte seine eigenen hinter sich, vielleicht war das hier alles einfach nur ein Resultat von einem Wahnsinnsschub von Negan. Und nun sollte er auf einmal wieder anführen. Dabei hatte er das seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Konnte er es überhaupt noch?

„Mein Katana", ließ sich Michonne plötzlich vernehmen. Shane war überrascht, dass sie das Wort ergriff, und ihre Stimme klang anders als er erwartet hätte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber das hier nicht wirklich.

„Bitte?"

„Mein Schwert. Negans Leute haben es mir weggenommen", erklärte Michonne, „Ich hätte es gerne zurück."

„Klar. Das sollte kein Problem sein. Ich werde das weitergeben", stotterte Shane, „Du wirst dein Eigentum bald wieder in Händen halten." Michonne wölbte ihre Augenbrauen. Blöde Formulierung unter diesen Umständen, Shane, blöde Formulierung.

Andrea rettete ihn, indem sie einfach losging. Shane folgte ihr erleichtert. Das Grimes-Haus und seine Bewohner brachten ihn im Moment kein Glück. Er war für alles, was ihn von ihnen wegführte, dankbar. Doch das blieb nicht seine letzte Konfrontation.

Glenn kam ihm entgegen geeilt. „Was ist mit Maggie?", wollte er wissen.

„Ihr wird nichts passieren. Der Doc wird auf sie aufpassen, und sobald es ihr besser geht, kehrt sie nach Hause zurück", versicherte Shane den aufgelösten Omega.

„Und was wenn nicht?", wollte Glenn wissen, „Was wenn er beschließt, dass er sie dort behalten will? Bis zur Geburt und danach. Für immer vielleicht. Was wenn er unser Baby stehlen will? Was wenn er Maggie stehlen will?!" Jedes Wort schien Glenn mehr in Panik zu versetzen. Er stank nach Paranoia, aber für einen Omega waren all diese Sorgen legitim unter den gegeben Umständen, nahm Shane an.

„Wenn nicht, dann hole ich sie persönlich zurück", erklärte Shane ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Glenn atmete erleichtert auf. Er schien Shane dieses Versprechen zu glauben. Erfolg bei so einer Unternehmung für möglich zu halten. Gut so.

Der nächste, auf den er traf war Daryl. Er stand ein paar Schritte entfernt von Morales und den anderen beiden und beobachtete sie genau. Seine ganze Körperhaltung spiegelte Misstrauen und Aggression wieder. „Daryl." Shane blieb vor dem Dixon-Bruder stehen und wartete, dass dieser sich zu ihm umwandte. Sein Gesicht verriet Shane nichts.

„Das mit Merle tut mir leid", sagte Shane.

„Mir auch", meinte Daryl darauf nur.

„Carol ist außerhalb der Stadt? Genau wie Morgan und sein Omega? Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen? Sind sie überfällig?", erkundigte sich Shane bei dem Tracker.

„Sie sind taff, können auf sich aufpassen", sagte Daryl, „Carol ist nicht mehr die, die du gekannt hast. Morgan ist ein Kampfmönch. Sie kommen klar."

Shane wartete auf mehr Information, doch die bekam er nicht. Daryl war noch nie jemand für Smalltalk gewesen. „Okay, dann…."

„Dwight", unterbrach ihn Daryl.

„Dwight?", wiederholte Shane, „Was ist mit Dwight?"

„Er hat eine Freundin von mir auf den Gewissen. Dafür werde ich ihn umbringen", gab Daryl bekannt. _Warum zum Teufel sagt er mir das? Das gehört zu den Dingen, die er mir definitiv nicht sagen sollte! _„Ich denke nicht, dass Negan das gefallen würde", gab Shane schwach zurück.

„Mich kümmert nicht was diesem Stück Dreck gefällt und was nicht", spukte Daryl, „Wenn Dwight hier noch mal auftaucht…."

„Schon klar, wird er nicht", unterbrach ihn Shane, „Kein Dwight hier in Alexandria. Ich hab's verstanden."

Daryl nickte nur und stampfte dann davon. _War auch nett dich zu sehen._

Andrea blickte Shane erwartungsvoll an. Der Alpha ging hinüber zu Morales, Jacob, und Avery. „Entschuldigt die Verspätung, Leute", sagte Shane zu ihnen, „Andrea wird uns zeigen, wo wir aber jetzt wohnen werden. Kommt mit."

Und wenn sie ihr neues Zuhause erreicht hätten, dann würde Shane mit den anderen drei Alphas über ihre Aufgaben hier sprechen müssen. Und über alles, was sie nicht tun sollten. Seine Schwierigkeiten, nahm er an, fingen gerade erst an.

* * *

**III.**

_Shane, da ist ein Haufen Beißer in der Scheune, _hätte Glenn sagen sollen, aber er hatte kein Rückgrat. Zumindest nicht, wenn es um Maggie Greene ging, die einen Moment abweisend und kalt zu ihm war und ihn im nächsten entkleidete und verführte. Maggie war offenbar die Art Mädchen, das wusste, was sie wollte. Und die Art Omega, der sich holte, was er wollte. Und aus irgendwelchen Gründen wollte sie Glenn. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher warum. Wenn er Maggie wäre, hätte er wohl T-Dog gewählt, oder vielleicht Daryl, aber sicher nicht den schlaksigen asiatischen Omega.

In der Welt vorher war Glenn in nichts besonders erfolgreich gewesen. Ja, er hatte Freunde gehabt und hatte sich als Pizzabote ganz gut durchgeschlagen, aber im Grunde hatte er immer gedacht, dass ihm etwas in seinem Leben fehlen würde. Er hatte nie wirklich gewusst, was ihm fehlte. Bis zur Welt danach, als er Andrea und Amy ansah, oder Shane, Lori, Carl, und Rick, oder sogar Daryl und Merle, und ihm klar wurde, dass das was ihm gefehlt hatte vor allem das Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit gewesen war. Ein Teil von ihm hatte sich immer nach einem Rudel gesehnt, und jetzt wo er endlich eines hatte, wurde dieses auf gefühlter täglicher Basis beinahe bis tatsächlich dezimiert.

Sie hatten Amy, Jim, Ed, und Jaqcui verloren, und dann wohl auch noch Sophia und beinahe Carl. Ihrer aller Nerven lagen blank, Lori war schwanger, Rick geriet in Hitze, und die Greenes waren ein alles in allem seltsamer Haufen.

Hershel war Tierarzt und musste trotzdem Carls Leben retten, und dafür waren sie ihm alle dankbar, aber es war eine Art offenes Geheimnis, dass Shane Otis bei ihrem gemeinsamen Ausflug zum FEMA-Camp wohl umgebracht haben musste. Glenn hoffte nur, dass es nur ein offenes Geheimnis innerhalb seines Rudels war und nicht auch im Greene-Rudel, denn ansonsten wären sie auf der Greene-Farm wohl nicht mehr lange willkommen.

Nicht, dass es ein besonders angenehmer Ort wäre um sich dort häuslich niederzulassen. Patricia weinte den ganzen Tag um Otis. Hershel war unrund, weil sich so viele Fremde und darunter gleich zwei Alphas auf seinem Grund und Boden befanden. Maggie sandte ihm verwirrende Signale, und ihre Schwester Beth und deren seltsamer Freund Jimmy, nun, Glenn wusste nicht, was mit denen nicht stimmte, aber irgendetwas stimmte eindeutig nicht mit ihnen. Vielleicht hätten sie das Ende der Welt besser verkraftet, wenn sie Gras geraucht hätten und Punk Rock Fans wären, aber so waren sie offenbar brave Teenager mit Neigung zu Depression, die nichts in ihren bisherigen Leben verbrochen hatten und nun damit leben mussten, dass die Welt nie mehr in Ordnung kommen würde. So gesehen war es kein Wunder, dass nichts mit ihnen stimmte.

Doch es war Maggie, die seine Gedanken fast durchgehend beschäftigte. Maggie, der rebellierende Omega, der Rick und Shane ihr Zimmer überließ, damit sie dort Ricks Hitze gemeinsam verbrachten, was Hershel fast einen Schlaganfall bescherte. Maggie, die Glenn verführte und nicht genug von ihm zu bekommen schien. Was ihn zugleich schmeichelte und verunsicherte, bis er das mit der Scheune herausfand, woraufhin er noch verunsicherter war als sowieso schon.

Zu seiner Verteidigung: Da Shane und Rick miteinander auf nicht absehbare Zeit beschäftigt waren, gab es für Glenn keine Möglichkeit sie sofort über die Scheune zu informieren. Aber vermutlich sollte er irgendjemand anderen informieren. Er sollte es Andrea sagen, oder Lori, oder Dale, oder T-Dog, oder zumindest Daryl. Aber Maggie hatte ihn gezwungen zu schwören, dass er niemanden sagen würde, was sich in der Scheune befand.

„Sie stellen keine Gefahr für uns da", behauptete sie, „Jeder, der hier auftaucht, wird gefangen und dort hineingesteckt. Mein Dad arbeitet an einem Heilmittel für sie."

Glenn war sich nicht sicher, was von all diesen Aussagen die verrückteste war. Dass ein Tierarzt schaffen wollte, was dem CDC nicht gelungen war, dass das Greene-Rudel die Beißer offenbar fing anstatt die zu erledigen, oder die Behauptung, dass die besagten Beißer nicht gefährlich wären. (Glenn wusste es besser. Er war von denen schon mehrmals beinahe getötet worden, und genug andere hatten weniger Glück gehabt als er und waren tatsächlich getötet worden).

_Ich darf das nicht für mich behalten, ich muss es den anderen sagen. _Aber was würde passieren, wenn er es den anderen sagte? Er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, und Daryl tun würden. Aber das da in der Scheune waren nicht einfach nur irgendwelche Beißer, das waren die restlichen Greenes und Nachbarn.

Im Grunde verhielten sich die Greenes nicht anders als Morgan sich verhalten hatte, oder? Nur, dass Morgan nur einen einzigen Beißer gestalkt und nirgendwo eingesperrt hatte, und immer darauf geachtet hatte, dass genug Abstand zwischen besagtem Beißer und seinem Sohn war, und er hatte seine Besessenheit von seinem verwandelten Omega vor niemanden verborgen. Hatte mit seinem Verhalten gerade Mal sich selbst gefährdet und ein wenig Duane. Hershel und die anderen hingegen gefährdeten all ihre Gäste – vom verletzten Carl, über die schwangere Lori, bis hin zur verzweifelten Carol.

Letztlich musste Glenn sich entscheiden, wem seine Loyalität galt: Seinem Rudel oder Maggie. Und es gab einen klaren Gewinner. Er hatte endlich das gefunden, wonach er immer gesucht hatte, das konnte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen für eine möglicherweise nur flüchtige Affäre.

Nachdem Ricks Hitze vorbei war, und Shane beim Camper auftauchte um sich Kaffee zu besorgen, gestand ihm Glenn also alles. Shane, der zuerst noch zufrieden gelächelt hatte und so ähnlich dreinblickte wie Glenns erste Alpha-Freundin, nachdem sie seine erste Hitze mit ihm verbracht hatte, ging sofort in den Krisen-Modus über, wies T-Dog, Andrea, und Daryl an mit ihm zu kommen und machte sich auf zur Scheune. Sofort bereute Glenn sein Geständnis auch schon wieder. Was jetzt kam, würde nicht angenehm werden.

Und das wurde es auch nicht. Alle kamen angerannt, als das Massaker an den Beißer in der Scheune begann. „Nein, nein, das ist meine Familie, lasst sie!", jammerte Hershel, doch keiner achtete auf ihn. Die meisten waren damit beschäftigt zu verhindern, dass sie von den Toten gebissen wurden, und diese in ihre endgültiges Grab zu befördern.

Und dann tauchte der letzte Beißer aus der Scheune im Freien auf, und alle erstarrten.

Sophia war noch nicht lange tot, aber lange genug. Carol gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich und wollte auf ihre Tochter zueilen, doch Daryl packte sie und hielt sie fest. „Sieh nicht hin!", forderte er von ihr, „Sieh nicht hin!"

Irgendjemand musste das Mädchen in die Scheune gesperrt haben. Irgendjemand musste von Anfang an gewusst haben, dass ihre Suche nach ihr zu keinem Ergebnis führen würde. Mit einem Mal war Glenn wieder froh, dass er die Wahrheit enthüllt hatte. Der Anblick von Sophia als Beißer machte ihm klar, was für vollendete Lügner die Greenes waren, und wie falsch sie mit der Idee irgendjemanden in diesem Zustand wieder heilen zu wollen lagen.

Dann stellte sich Shane direkt vor Sophia und jagte und ihre eine Kugel in den Kopf. Carol heulte noch einmal auf und wurde dann von Daryl weg von der Scheune eskortiert. Sophia war der letzte der Beißer gewesen.

„Wie konntet ihr das nur tun?! Das war meine Familie! Ich hätte sie retten können!", echauffierte sich Hershel.

Shane baute sich wütend vor ihm auf. „Das war Sophia. Wir hätten auf der Suche nach ihr sterben können!", erwiderte er wütend, „Und für das da, gibt es keine Heilung. Das CDC hat keine gefunden. Schlimmer noch, wir sind bereits alle infiziert. Nach unserem Tod werden wir alle so enden!" Dann ließ er Hershel ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

Maggie warf Glenn einen wütenden Blick zu, den dieser versuchte zu ignorieren, während sie sich um ihre aufgelöste jüngere Schwester kümmerte. Glenn folgte seinem Rudel, das sich geschlossen von der Scheue entfernte.

Glenn konnte hören, wie Rick hitzig mit Shane diskutierte. „Verdammt, Shane, das hättest du nicht tun dürfen! Jetzt schmeißt er uns mit Sicherheit raus!"

„Ich habe auch keine Lust weiter hierzubleiben!"

„Warum hast du nicht einfach gewartet? Wir hätten mit den Greenes reden können, sie überzeugen können uns die Beißer töten zu lassen!"

„Ich musste handeln, wir waren in Gefahr!"

„Und ihm das alles in Hörweiter seiner Kinder an den Kopf zu werfen…. Das war ein Fehler!"

„Es ist besser, dass er die Wahrheit weiß!"

„Warum hast du das alles nicht vorher mit mir besprochen? Ich dachte, wir wollten ab jetzt Partner sein. Unsere Entscheidungen gemeinsam treffen?!"

Shane hielt inne und strich Rick dann voller Zuneigung durchs Haar. „Du warst nicht in der Verfassung zu sehen, was nötig ist. Also habe ich es für uns erledigt. Sobald die Nachwirkungen der Hitze nachlassen, und du wieder klar denken kannst, wirst du einsehen, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe. Im Übrigen musst du dir über solche Kleinigkeiten keine Gedanken machen. Ich bin der Alpha, ich regle so was für uns", erklärter er sanft.

Ricks Blick spiegelte mehr als nur ein wenig Irritation angesichts dieser Aussage wieder. Es hörte sich auch ziemlich besorgniserregend an. Und das war der Moment, in dem Glenn klar wurde, dass Shane so eben ohne zu zögern Sophia, ein Omega-Kind, erschossen hatte. Ja, sie war schon tot gewesen, aber sie hatte nicht nur nach Tod gerochen, ein Teil von ihr hatte immer noch nach Sophia gerochen.

Und das war der Moment, als Glenn klar wurde, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten.

* * *

**IV.**

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Wie geht es weiter?"

Sie hatten sich alle in Ricks Haus versammelt, und es war Glenn, der diese Frage gestellt hatte. „Die haben immer noch Maggie", fügte er hinzu.

„Die ist für den Moment vermutlich sicherer als wir", meinte Abraham, „Die dringender Frage ist, was mir mit diesen Alpha-Eindringlingen machen, die sich hier eingenistet haben." Glenn hatte keine Ahnung, was Abraham oder Michonne im Sanctuary widerfahren war. Er selbst war einigermaßen anständig behandelt worden – niemand hatte ihn belästigt, und man hatte ihm gestattet bei Maggie zu sein. Alles in allem war es nach der Aufreihung also eher eine Entspannung gewesen. Abrahams innerer Alpha fühlte sich aber offensichtlich durch alles, was geschehen war, beleidigt und bedroht, und keiner musste nachfragen, um zu wissen, dass er Shane und die anderen am liebsten getötet hätte.

Shanes Anblick auf der Krankenstation des Sanctuarys verfolgte Glenn immer noch. Die ganze Begegnung war ihm unwirklich vorgekommen, wie ein seltsamer Traum. Doch hier in Alexandria war er wieder gewesen, genau wie Morales. Zog es Alphas automatisch in die Dienste von jemand wie Negan? Glenn hatte nicht vergessen, wie sich Shane auf der Krankenstation schützend vor ihn und Maggie gestellt hatte, als Negan aufgetaucht war. Auch ohne diese Szene hätte er gewusst, dass Negan der gefährlichste Alpha war, um den sie sich am meisten Sorgen machen mussten.

„Wir machen vorerst gar nichts mit ihnen", sagte Rick.

„Das sind nicht mehr Shane und Morales, das sind jetzt unsere Feinde", erklärte Daryl hart, „Vergiss das nicht."

„Darum geht es gar nicht", behauptete Rick, „Ich habe das letzte Mal getan, was getan werden musste, oder? Das würde ich auch jetzt wieder, aber die Dinge sind nicht so einfach. Es gilt nicht nur Maggie zu bedenken." Er nickte Jesus zu, der vortrat und gedämpft erklärte: „Simon ist nach Hilltop gekommen und hat Gregory und zwanzig andere getötet."

„Himmel", entfuhr es Aaron, der sich sichtlich verstört enger an seinen Gefährten Eric presste.

„Das hat Negan angeordnet um uns zu bestrafen. Um mich zu bestrafen, um genau zu sein. Und er hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es das nächste Mal Alexandria sein wird", erklärte Rick, „Und es ist noch schlimmer, sie haben eine Liste, mit allen Bewohner, inklusive ihres Geschlechts, erstellt. Wenn wir gegen seine Männer vorgehen, wird er sich nicht mehr nur willkürlich rächen. Wenn wir ehrlich zu uns sind, dann wissen wir, wen er töten lassen würde. Es geht ihm um die Omegas. Die Betas würde er zunächst noch am Leben lassen, aber die Alphas…." Er sprach nicht weiter.

„Ich bin bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen", behauptete Spencer.

„Aber ich nicht", fuhr Rick dazwischen, „Keiner hier wird sterben, wenn es nicht sein muss. Wir sind im Moment ihre Gefangenen, das ist wahr. Aber es muss nicht so bleiben. Wenn wir uns von ihnen befreien wollen, dann müssen wir aber schlau vorgehen."

„Und was genau stellst du dir unter schlau vorgehen vor?", wollte Gabriel wissen.

„Wir lassen sie in den Glauben, dass sie gewonnen haben, dass sie uns gebrochen haben. Wir spielen nach ihren Regeln, solange bis sie denken unser Widerstandsgeist wäre gebrochen. Und dann, wenn sie nicht mehr so aufmerksam sind wie jetzt, dann schlagen wir zu", erklärte Rick.

„Langer Atem", sagte Daryl, „War noch nie meine Stärke. Die haben Denise umgebracht. Und all die Leute aus Hilltop."

„Aber uns noch nicht. Und so soll es auch bleiben", betonte Rick.

„Man wirft sich nicht vor Mobbern in den Staub", meinte Spencer knurrend, „Negan hält sich schon für unbesiegbar. Wenn wir tun, was er von uns will, wird das noch mehr glauben."

„Genau darum geht es ja", meldete sich Andrea zu Wort, „Wir wollen, dass er denkt, er hätte die totale Kontrolle. Obwohl er sie eben nicht hat."

„Spencer hat recht. Das ist ein blöder Plan", behauptete Abraham.

„Es ist der Beste, den wir haben", meinte Michonne, „Oder hat irgendwer hier einen besseren, der nicht damit endet, dass wir alle grausam zu Tode kommen?"

Darauf hatte erst mal niemand eine Antwort. „Was, wenn wir", begann Spencer, brach dann aber ab, als ihn alle erwartungsvoll anblickten, „Nein, vergesst es."

„Und was ist mit Jesus?", wollte Rosita wissen.

„Sie denken, er lebt hier", erklärte Sasha, „Begrüßt also den neuesten Einwohner von Alexandria. Paul Rovia. Falls jemand fragt, er lebt hier schon länger."

Daryl schnaubte.

„Darf ich mich an dieser Stelle erkundigen, ob Negan und unsere Gäste von der Existenz unserer abwesenden Freunde wissen?", schaltete sich Eugene in das Gespräch ein. Von allen Gefangenen war er der Verstörteste gewesen, als sie wieder in Alexandria angekommen waren, doch inzwischen schien er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben. Er saß zwischen Rosita und Abraham auf dem Boden. Auf Abrahams anderer Seite lehnte Sasha und auf Rositas anderer Spencer. Für jemanden wie Eugene waren Veränderungen schwer zu verkraften, deswegen schienen sich sein Alpha und sein Beta zusammenzureißen und wenigstens zu versuchen ihm Stabilität vorzugaukeln. Für den Moment schien es zu funktionieren, doch Glenn nahm an, dass sie das nicht lange aufrecht erhalten konnten.

„Er weiß von Taras und Heaths Fahrt, und ich musste Carol, Morgan, und Owen auf die Liste setzen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie erschossen werden, wenn sie hier auftauchen", sagte Rick.

„Ist das eine Möglichkeit? Ich meine, besetzen die von nun an die Wachtürme und kontrollieren, wer rein und raus geht?", wollte Tobin wissen, dem wohl praktische Überlegungen dieser Art am Wichtigsten waren.

„Anzunehmen. So genau wissen wir das noch nicht", gestand Rick, „Was den täglichen Ablauf in Alexandria angeht, so haben wir den noch nicht ausführlich besprochen." (Das überraschte Glenn nicht, jeder hatte den lautstarken Streit im Haus der Grimes hören können).

„Wäre es keine gute Idee gewesen sich darüber zu informieren, bevor du uns alle zusammenrufst?", sagte Spencer trotzdem. Vermutlich konnte er nicht anders. Er war einer dieser Alphas, die es nicht leiden konnten von einem Omega herumkommandiert zu werden.

„Ich hielt eine unmittelbare Krisenbesprechung für angebracht", rechtfertigte sich Rick.

„Und das war sie auch", betonte Michonne.

„Wie viel haben wir noch übrig? Tara und Heath werden erst in vier Wochen zurückerwartet. Kommen wir bis dahin durch?", wandte sich Rick jetzt an Olivia.

„Sie haben die Hälfte unserer Vorräte mitgenommen. Und ein Drittel der Medikamente", bemerkte Olivia, „Und alles, was an sie an Waffen finden konnten. Nein, es reicht nicht für ein Monat, aber ich sehe nicht, wie wir ohne Waffen Nachschub besorgen können."

„Sehr vorsichtig", erklärte Rick, „Wie lange kommen wir aus?"

Olivia schien kurz über diese Frage nachzudenken. „Bei der derzeitigen Anzahl der Bewohner? Zwei Wochen, wenn wir rationieren", meinte sie dann.

Rick nickte und erklärte:„Dann müssen wir bei nächster Gelegenheit jemanden losschicken, damit er was auftreibt. Ich werde das Morgen mit Shane besprechen. Ich weiß, ihr seid alle erschüttert und wütend, aber zunächst müssen wir uns auf unsere unmittelbaren Probleme konzentrieren. Also haltet eure Köpfe unten, provoziert unsere Gäste nicht, und kommt zu mir, wenn ihr ein Anliegen habt, um alles andere kümmere ich mich. Jesus, wo kommst du unter?"

„Er kann Morgans Haus haben, solange der nicht da ist", schlug Andrea vor.

Jesus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist alles recht", meinte er. Er schien noch was sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber wohl anders.

„Gut, damit hätten wir alles besprochen. Jetzt sollten wir alle versuchen etwas Schlaf zu finden", schloss Rick die Versammlung, „Wir sind alle übermüdet und erschöpft. Morgen wird alles besser aussehen."

Nach Glenns Erfahrung war das eher selten der Fall.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	8. Botschaften

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Diskussion über Abtreibung, Darstellung von mentalen Beeinträchtigungen_

* * *

**Botschaften**

* * *

**I.**

Es war nicht das Gebrüll, das Rick weckte, es war der Weinen und Jammern. Nach all den Jahren der Partnerschaft war er auf die Laute, die Lori von sich gab, wenn sie litt, geprägt. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass etwas mit Carl nicht stimmte. Sein zweiter, dass Hershel sie der Farm verwiesen hatte. Auch nach den Ereignissen des Vortages hätte Rick nie erwartet, dass Shane der Grund für Loris Leid sein könnte.

Shane und Lori stritten sich sehr offen vor dem Camper. Die meisten anderen standen etwas verwirrt und überfordert um sie herum. „Ich frage dich noch einmal, woher du die hast!", brüllte Shane gerade und hielt ihr eine Packung Tabletten unter die Nase.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an! Ich sagte doch, dass ich sie nicht genommen habe!", schrie Lori.

„Es geht mich nichts an?! Es geht mich nichts an, wenn du versuchst mein Kind zu töten?!", empörte sich Shane, „Hinter meinem Rücken?!"

„Das habe ich nicht versucht, und selbst, wenn ich es versucht hätte, dann wäre das meine Entscheidung, nicht deine! Es ist mein Körper! Mein Kind! Du bist nicht einmal mein Gefährte!", schrie Lori, „Alles, was das Kind betrifft, ist meine Entscheidung!"

„Es ist auch mein Kind! Es ist genauso meine Entscheidung!", röhrte Shane und warf ihr die Packung Tabletten, die er in der Hand hielt, vor die Füße, „Ich frage dich noch einmal: Wo hast du das her?!" Er machte einen bedrohlich wirkenden Schritt auf Lori zu.

Rick war schon zuvor losgerannt und sprang zwischen die beiden, und stellte sich dann schützend vor seine Frau. „Es ist nichts passiert. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie nichts genommen hat!", verkündete der Omega und hob warnend eine Hand und deutete dem Alpha zu stoppen.

Shane blinzelte. „Rick", stellte er fest, allerdings blieb er stehen, „Weißt du, was sie getan hat?! Sie wollte unser Baby töten!"

„Das hat sie aber nicht", betonte Rick, „Und wer kann ihr verdenken, dass sie Zweifel hat? Die Welt von Zuvor gibt es nicht. Überall sind Tote. Wir haben kein Zuhause mehr. Wissen nicht, wo wir in zwei Wochen sein werden, geschweige denn wenn es an der Zeit für die Geburt ist. Sie hat Angst, Shane. Das ist alles." Er versuchte sein Möglichstes den aufgebrachten Alpha zu beschwichtigen – mit Worten, Gesten, Pheromonen, und mit seiner Körpersprache, er vermittelt zugleich Respekt aber auch die Bereitschaft sich zu verteidigen, wenn es soweit kommen sollte, die Bereitschaft Lori zu verteidigen, wenn es soweit kommen sollte.

Shane knurrte. „Ich will immer noch wissen, wo sie die Pillen herhatte. Keiner von uns hat sie rumliegen, und ich bezweifle, dass sie in der Hausapotheke der Farm zu finden sind", verkündete er drohend, „Also? Wer hat ihr bei dem Versuch das Baby zu ermorden geholfen?" Er blickte sich wütend um. Glenn und Carol hatten sich vor Angst beinahe auf den Boden geworfen. T-Dog hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, genau wie Andrea. Nur Dale und Daryl funkelten Shane trotzig an. Rick wünschte sich, sie würden das nicht tun. „Keiner von uns hat ihr das zugesteckt. Wo sollten wir das auch herhaben?", sagte Dale dann.

Shane knurrte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihnen nicht glaubte. „Ich war's. Ich habe ihr die Pillen besorgt. Bei meinem Ausflug in die Stadt. Lori hat mich darum gebeten sie ihr mitzubringen." Vollkommen furchtlos trat Maggie Greene in den Kreis, der sich um Ricks Familie herum gebildet hatte. „Ich hab's getan, weil sie jedes Recht hat kein Kind in diese Welt bringen zu wollen, und weil es besser ist, wenn sie's so macht, als wenn sie nach einem Kleiderbügel greift."

Shane funkelte den weiblichen Omega feindselig an. „Es ist mein Kind", betonte er, „Ihr dürft das nicht ohne mich entscheiden."

„Ich wusste nicht, wessen Kind es ist, oder wer was alleine entscheidet, ich hab ihr nur mitgebracht, worum sie mich gebeten hat", sagte Maggie.

„Tu das in Zukunft einfach nicht mehr", schnappte Shane. Dann bückte er sich, hob die auf den Boden liegende Schachtel auf und stapfte davon.

Alle sahen ihm entsetzt hinterher. Merle Dixons Gestalt quälte sich aus dem Camper. „Nun das war knapp", kommentierte er die Lage. Offenbar hatte er sich losgerissen - die Überreste seiner Fesseln hingen noch an seinen Handgelenken - und war bereit gewesen einzugreifen, wenn es notwendig werden sollte, was unterstrich wie ernst die Lage gewesen war. Beim Angriff auf die Scheune gestern, war er nicht aufgetaucht.

„Geht es dir besser, Merle?", fragte Andrea, und Rick war ihr unendlich dankbar, weil sie damit vom Thema ablenkte.

„Hab mich nie besser gefühlt, Blondie. Allerdings hab ich Kohldampf. Ich könnte einen ganzen Hühnerstall verzehren", meinte der Dixon-Alpha.

„Das wäre nicht angebracht, aber zumindest mit einem Huhn kann ich dienen. Komm mit in die Küche", meinte Maggie.

„Gerne Süße, geh voraus!", meinte Merle und folgte Maggie dann hinüber in Richtung Farmhaus. Glenn sah den beiden mit einem gar nicht glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher. Doch Rick hatte dringendere Probleme. Er schnappte sich Loris Ellenbogen und zog sie mit sich von den anderen weg. „Was zum Teufel ist passiert?", wollte er von seiner Ehefrau wissen, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere. Und dann ist er plötzlich ausgeflippt. Kam aus dem Farmhaus gestürmt mit dieser Packung in der Hand. Ich dachte, er will mich umbringen", berichtete Lori. Sie musterte Rick prüfend. „Ich hab nichts genommen, aber es wäre mein Recht gewesen. Meine Entscheidung."

„Hab ich irgendetwas anderes gesagt?", hielt Rick dagegen.

„Ach, komm schon, du bist ein Omega. Ich weiß doch, was du über Betas, die abtreiben, denkst", zischte Lori, „Vielleicht hätte ich es ja tun sollen. Wo soll ich dieses Kind bekommen? Irgendwo im tiefsten Wald? Welche Chance haben wir beide dort?"

„Vielleicht lässt Hershel uns ja hierbleiben. Jetzt, wo alles ans Licht gekommen ist….", bot Rick an.

„Nach der Sache mit der Scheune? Das glaubst du doch wohl nicht mal selbst, oder?!", spottete Lori, „Für dich ist das alles leichter als für mich. Du hast eine Zukunft. Gegen dich hätte er niemals seine Hand erhoben. Hat er ja nicht einmal gegen Maggie. Aber ich bin nur ein Beta. Diejenige, die für euch die Kinder auf die Welt bringt, zu mehr bin ich nicht zu gebrauchen. Was soll aus mir werden, wenn ich dieses Kind geboren habe? Wo soll ich dann hin?!"

Es war wieder einer ihrer alten Streits, von vor dem Ende. Lori überhäufte ihn mit Vorwürfen, die allesamt unfair und unwahr waren und ließ ihm keine Chance sich zu verteidigen. Nur weil er ein Omega war, war er deswegen noch lange kein Abtreibungsgegner. Außerdem hatte er sie nicht geschwängert und trug daher keine Verantwortung daran, dass sie in einer post-apokalyptischen Welt ein Kind bekam. Und die Unterstellung, dass sie für ihn nur eine bessere Brutmaschine war, nun das schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus.

Natürlich war ihm klar, woher das kam. Es hatte Lori schon immer gestört, dass sie als Beta seine Hitze nicht mit ihm verbringen konnte, weil sie seinen Geruch nicht ertrug. Die Tatsache, dass es Betas gab, die dank einer Gefährtenbindung gegen den Hitzegeruch ihres Omegas immun wurden, hatte das noch schlimmer gemacht. Dass das Lori niemals widerfahren war, hatte sie vermutlich tief drinnen davon überzeugt, dass ihre Bindung nicht stark genug war, und nun dachte sie den Schuldigen identifiziert zu haben: Shane, den Alpha, den Rick mehr liebte als sie.

_Wieso müssen eigentlich beide gleichzeitig durchdrehen? Das ist nicht fair. _Rick seufzte. „Wenn das Kind geboren ist, dann bleibst du bei uns. Du bist Carls Mutter, meine Gefährtin, meine Ehefrau, denkst du wirklich das würde nichts bedeuten?", erklärte er mühsam beherrscht, „Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es eine Menge bedeutet. Ich liebe dich, Lori. Du gehst nirgendwohin."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass er dir eine Wahl lassen wird?", gab Lori zurück.

Rick zwang sich nicht an den Scheunen-Zwischenfall und Shanes Worte von danach zu denken. Das war nur eine Kombination aus Hormonen und Adrenalin gewesen, es bedeutete nichts, Shane sah in ihm keinen Hausomega, über den er zu bestimmen hatte, er sah in ihm seinen Partner. Hatte er ihn nicht gerade eben erst erfolgreich beruhigt? „Er war nur wütend, Lori. Der Kampf gestern, die Brunft, die er eben erst hinter sich hat. Du kennst Shane doch, so einer ist er nicht", behauptete er.

Lori schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du ihn überhaupt kennst, Rick", meinte sie düster, „Oder ob du dich absichtlich blind stellst."

* * *

**II.**

Es war keine leichte Nacht gewesen. Ein Teil von Rick war einfach nur froh darüber wieder in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen zu können und Carl in Sicherheit zu wissen, ein anderer Teil konnte an nichts anderes denken als an alles, was ab Morgen schief gehen konnte und würde. Und dieser Teil hatte keine Lust zu schweigen und ihm friedlichen Schlaf zu gönnen.

Als er aufstand waren Andrea und Michonne schon wach und machten Frühstück. „Die Kinder?", erkundigte sich Michonne, als sie ihn sah.

„Schlafen noch", erwiderte Rick, der beide seiner Nachkommen in seinen Bett zurückgelassen hatte. Genaugenommen war Carl zu alt um bei ihm im Bett zu schlafen, das wusste er, aber nach den letzten Ereignissen hatte alle drei Grimes-Omegas ihre gegenseitige Anwesenheit gebraucht. Carl hatte ihm vorm Einschlafen leise alles erzählt, was ihm im Sanctuary widerfahren war. Rick hatte ihm nur zugehört und Trost gespendet, und war dankbar dafür gewesen, dass offenbar wirklich niemand Hand an seinen Jungen gelegt hatte.

Andrea drückte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand. „Bist du bereit dich Shane zu stellen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Kein bisschen", erwiderte Rick wahrheitsgetreu, „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das genauso empfindet."

„Du musst dich nicht mit ihm treffen, wenn du noch nicht so weit bist. Ich kann das an deiner Stelle tun", schlug Andrea vor, „Wir haben uns immer gut verstanden."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich darf jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Shane würde es vielleicht verstehen, aber seine Männer nicht, und die könnten es Negan erzählen. Alphas respektieren Stärke, jeder Anflug von Schwäche könnte uns alles kosten. Ich muss das durchziehen, muss Rick Grimes der Rudelführer sein und nicht Rick Grimes der Ex-Liebhaber."

Andrea drückte seinen Arm verständnisvoll, und Michonne gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Dieser Ort hier hätte unsere sichere Zone sein sollen. Ein Ort, an dem wir nicht mehr andauernd hart sein müssen. Ein Ort jenseits der Wildnis", brummte sie. Und sie hatte recht, mit einem Schlag war es als wären sie wieder dort draußen. Ständig auf der Flucht, ständig ohne Heimat, ständig zwischen zwei Katastrophen gefangen. Ricks Rudel war das gewohnt, doch die Bewohner von Alexandria hatten schon die Wölfe und die Horde nur mit knapper Not überstanden. Wie würden sie es aufnehmen eine belagerte Stadt zu sein?

Für sie musste er noch viel vorsichtiger sein als ohnehin schon. „Das wird es wieder sein", erklärte er, „Nachdem wir das hier überstanden haben."

Shane hatte sich offenbar in Deannas Büro eingenistet. Das machte Rick wütend, und er wusste, dass er nicht der einzige sein würde, dem es so ging, und dass niemand wütender sein würde als Spencer. Doch hoffentlich brachte ihn Rosita von jeder Art von Dummheit ab.

„Was machst du hier drinnen?", wollte Rick von dem Alpha wissen, den er offenbar gerade dabei ertappte, wie er sich die Videointerviews ansah, die Deanna mit Neuankömmlingen geführt hatte. Genauer gesagt sah er sich Ricks Videointerview an.

„Morales hat diesen Ort gestern entdeckt. Hier gehört der Boss dieses Ortes hin, oder etwa nicht?", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Das hier war Deannas Büro", erklärte Rick, als würde das alles sagen, und vielleicht tat es das ja auch.

„Was ist mir ihr passiert?", erkundigte sich Shane sanft.

„Sie hat es nicht geschafft", meinte Rick nur.

„Sie muss eine bewundernswerte Person gewesen sein, wenn sie das hier alles aufgebaut hat. Und sie war klug. Hat nicht einfach jeden hier einziehen lassen", Shane deutete auf den Monitor, „Hübscher Bart, aber nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend."

„Ich war an meinem Tiefpunkt. Ich selbst hätte mich nicht aufgenommen, aber sie hat etwas in mir gesehen, Spuren vom alten Rick vielleicht. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich diesen Ort für sie beschützen werde, vor Leuten wie deinen Freunden den Erlösern. Vor Leuten wie Negan", erklärte Rick hart, „Vielleicht sogar vor Leuten wie dir."

„Du denkst also, dass sie mich nicht aufnehmen würde, wenn sie hier wäre", schlussfolgerte Shane.

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin nicht Deanna. Ich weiß nicht, was sie getan hätte und was nicht", belehrte ihn Rick.

„Dann lass es uns ausprobieren. Hier, ich nehme dort Platz, wo der Interviewte sitzt, und du setzt dich auf ihren Platz. Bitte sehr. Frag mich, was immer du mich fragen willst. Finde heraus, ob man mir trauen kann", meinte Shane eifrig und setze sich Rick gegenüber hin und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

_Frag mich, was du mich fragen willst, wie witzig. Ich will das doch alles gar nicht wissen. _Und dann gab es da noch die paar Dinge, die er sehr wohl wissen wollte und das wirklich dringend, die er aber nicht fragen wollte. _Bist du noch verrückt? Bist du wieder Shane? Liebst du mich noch? _Shane tat so, als wäre er wieder bei Sinnen, als würde er Rick immer noch lieben, als würde er seine Fehler wieder gutmachen wollen, als hätte er sich Negan nur aus Selbsthass und dem Mangel an alternativen Optionen angeschlossen, aber wer sagte, dass das alles nicht nur Schauspiel war? Dass das alles nicht nur zu Negans Plan gehörte? _Siehst du, Lori, ich stelle mich nicht mehr blind, ich stell mich paranoid. _War das so viel besser?

„Wie viele Omegas hast du getötet?", fragte Rick schließlich.

„Keinen, keinen einzigen, ich schwöre es. Und keine Kinder. Niemals", erklärte Shane.

„Sieh an, du bist ein Heiliger", konnte sich Rick nicht verkneifen.

„Ich weiß, du denkst schlecht von den Erlösern, Rick, und ich will nicht lügen, sie sind auch schlecht. Oder zumindest viele von ihnen sind es. Manche sind nur Mitläufer, die es nicht besser wissen. Ich könnte behaupten, ich wäre letzteres, aber wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich habe mich ihren Reihen angeschlossen, gerade weil sie schlecht sind. Also, nein, ich bin kein Heiliger. Aber ich bin auch kein Monster. Nicht mehr", erklärte Shane.

„Und wem gilt deine Loyalität?", fragte Rick dann, einfach nur weil er hören wollte, was der Alpha darauf sagen würde.

„Dir, Rick. Nur dir. Ich weiß, du siehst es nicht, aber alles, was ich getan habe, seit ich dich im Sanctuary gesehen habe, war für dich", log Shane, denn das musste einfach eine Lüge sein, nicht wahr? Er hatte sich doch wohl kaum für Rick zu dessen Gefängniswärter ernennen lassen. Vielleicht redete er sich das ein, aber in Wahrheit hatte er zugestimmt, weil ihm das endlich die Macht über Rick verlieh, die er immer hatte haben wollen. Das hier war seine Rache für das Messer und die Verbannung.

_Das war alles ein Test, ein letzter Test, mit dem ich dich retten wollte, und du bist durchgefallen!, _hätte Rick ihn gerne angeschrien. Stattdessen ging er in Rudelführer-Modus über. „Deine Leute haben zu viele Vorräte mitgenommen. Wir können nicht auf Tara und Heath warten. Wir müssen bald eine Versorgungsfahrt machen", erklärte er.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein", meinte Shane, „Negan will niemanden verhungern lassen. Ja, er holt sich seinen monatlichen Anteil, aber bis dahin muss Alexandria versorgt werden."

„Und wird einer deiner Männer mitgehen auf Versorgungsfahrt?", wollte Rick als nächstes wissen.

„Ich denke nicht, das wäre doch ein schlechter Start für unsere Partnerschaft, oder? Würde implizieren, dass wir euch nicht trauen, und dabei trauen wir euch doch", sagte Shane.

„Und die Tore? Die werden ab jetzt immer von euch überwacht werden?", forschte Rick weiter.

„Mehr oder weniger. Es wird zwar nicht immer einer von uns am Wachturm sitzen, aber ich erwarte jedes Mal, wenn die Tore geöffnet werden dazu geholt zu werden um zu sehen, wer ankommt oder wer geht, wenn das nicht der Fall ist. Jeder, der Alexandria verlässt, muss sich austragen, und dann wieder eintragen, wenn er zurück ist. Und grundlose Ausflüge sollte es auch nicht geben", meinte Shane.

„Manche der Kids klettern mitunter über die Mauern", informierte ihn Rick, „Carl ist einer von denen."

„Wenn es nur Kids sind, die Kids sein wollen, dann werde ich ein Nachsehen haben. Dann wird auch Negan ein Nachsehen haben. Aber die Dinge hier laufen jetzt nun mal anders als zuvor. Das müsst ihr einsehen. Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, vergiss das nicht. Es war die von Negan", erklärte Shane dazu.

„Und du bist ein kleiner braver Soldat, der alles tut, was man ihm anschafft", stellte Rick fest.

„Um dich und deinen Ort hier zu retten, ja, da tue ich alles, was man mir anschafft", verkündete der Alpha daraufhin nur. Rick schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Übrigens hätte ich mich gerne mit jedem, der hier lebt, kurz unterhalten. Nur damit ich meine neuen Nachbarn kennenlernen kann", sagte Shane dann. Das war zu erwarten gewesen nach der Liste und den Durchsehen der Videos. Immerhin war Shane nicht nur als Wärter hier, sondern auch als Spitzel.

„Ich werde es weitergeben", sagte Rick, „Gibt es sonst noch was?"

Shane zögerte. „Ich würde heute gerne mit Carl und Judith zu Mittag essen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", erklärte er dann.

„Willst du für sie kochen?"

„Ich schätze schon…"

„Hast du dir etwa inzwischen das Kochen beigebracht?"

Shane erwiderte darauf nichts.

Rick seufzte. „Also gut. Komm einfach zu uns zum Mittagessen. Ich werde kochen. Andrea und Michonne werden auch da sein. Vielleicht nur Daryl oder Glenn, jetzt wo Maggie…. Nun, sie werden da sein, damit musst du dich abfinden", beschloss er dann.

„Ich habe nichts gegen ihre Gesellschaft", versicherte ihm Shane.

Natürlich hatte er das nicht. Und er wirkte so, als hätte er gerade einen wichtigen Sieg errungen. _Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, mein Freund. Nur weil ich dich nicht von deinen Kindern fernhalte, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich zurück in mein Leben lasse oder dir auch nur ein Wort von dem, was du behauptest, glaube. Das hier ist alles nur Taktik, du sollst nur denken, du hättest eine Chance. _Zumindest half es seine Entscheidungen so vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen.

* * *

**III.**

„Du bist dabei durchzudrehen, Walsh, das ist dir doch klar, oder?" Das musste sich Shane ausgerechnet von Merle Dixon sagen lassen. Dem Redneck-Junkie, der selbst nie nicht in Alpha-Rage zu sein schien. Merle saß in der Küche der Greenes und verschlang ein Huhn, das Maggie scheinbar nur für ihn gekocht hatte. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Lori schien sich Merle jetzt für den guten Alpha zu halten, für den Heilsbringer. Shane hätte ihm gerne gezeigt, wie sehr er sich irrte, aber das würde ihn nur als Märtyrer hinstellen, und zur Zeit hatten sowieso scheinbar alle Angst vor Shane.

Außer vielleicht Maggie, die strafte ihn mit Missachtung und verhätschelte stattdessen Merle. _Glenn hat's wohl versaut. Oder hat sie auch einmal Lust auf einen richtigen Alpha bekommen? _Übrigens Alpha…. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Hershel steckt?", erkundigte sich Shane. Der Greene-Alpha hatte sie noch nicht rausgeworfen, was Shane doch ziemlich verdächtig vorkam.

„Das ist weg. Hat sich abgesetzt", erklärte Maggie, die wieder in der Küche auftauchte und Merle einen Kartoffelsalat hinstellte.

„Danke, Süße", meinte Merle fröhlich.

„Sie will dich nur mästen um dich im Notfall zu essen", behauptete Shane.

„Vielleicht kümmere ich mich einfach um den einzigen richtigen Alpha hier", meinte Maggie und tätschelte Merles Arm, „Um denjenigen, der tut, was ein Alpha tun sollte. Der andere beschützt."

Shane schnaubte nur. „Sorry, Schätzchen, aber da bist du bei dem hier an der falschen Adresse. Der beschützt niemanden. Frag nur mal Daryl danach", sagte er abfällig.

„Hey, rede keine Scheiße über mich und meinen Bruder, klar?", fuhr Merle ihn an.

„Siehst du? Keinerlei Selbstkontrolle", befand Shane.

Maggie spießte ihn mit einem Blick auf. „Bis jetzt hat er noch keine verängstigte Schwangere angebrüllt, also ziehe ich ihn vor", befand sie, tätschelte noch mal Merles Arm, und verließ dann wieder die Küche. Shane sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Wie's aussieht, komme ich heute noch zum Zug bei ihr", grinste Merle und sah Maggie mit lüsterndem Blick hinterher.

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Du bist nicht ihr Typ. Das hier macht sie alles nur um mich zu ärgern", korrigierte ihn Shane, „Aber versuch ruhig dein Glück, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

„Du bist nur gierig, Walsh. Officer Friendly reicht dir nicht. Ich weiß, wenn ein Omega scharf auf meine Alphakraft ist, und sie ist das mit Sicherheit", schnaubte Merle, „Du wirst schon sehen." _Eher sehe ich eine Kastration._

Shane beschloss sich auf keine weitere Diskussion einzulassen. Er war nicht einmal mehr sicher, warum er überhaupt in die Küche gekommen war. Was hatte er hier gewollt? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht lag Merle ja nicht so falsch, vielleicht drehte er wirklich gerade durch. Loris Verrat hatte ihn vollkommen durcheinander gebracht. _Wie konnte sie nur?_

Er beschloss nach Carl zu sehen. Der Junge wusste nichts von der jüngsten Konfrontation, er würde sich freuen Shane zu sehen. Carl lag in seinem Zimmer. Shane sah sich suchend nach Beth um, fand sie aber nicht. Normalerweise schwirrte der blonde Omega immer um Carl herum und betreute ihn. Heute wohl nicht.

„Hey, Kumpel, alles klar mit dir? Hast du Beth heute schon gesehen?", erkundigte sich Shane bei dem Jungen.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute noch nicht, aber ich habe sie in ihrem Zimmer weinen gehört", erklärte er. _Mhm. _Hershel abgängig, Beth weinend in ihrem Zimmer, Maggie auf Konfrontationskurs …. Vielleicht hatte Rick doch nicht so falsch gelegen, und es wäre besser gewesen die Wahrheit über die Infektion nicht einfach so zu entpacken. _Nein, das ist Unsinn. Es ist besser, wenn sie die Wahrheit wissen. Illusionen sind gefährlich, besonders in dieser Welt, in der wir jetzt leben. Es tut mir ja leid, dass der Lernprozess schmerzhaft für sie ist, aber er ist notwendig, wenn sie überleben wollen._

„Wegen Sophia … ich würde gerne bei ihrer Beerdigung dabei sein", erklärte Carl.

„Klar, Kumpel, wir würden sie niemals ohne dich beisetzen", versicherte ihm Shane, „Vielleicht können wir sie ja mit den Greenes gemeinsam beerdigen." Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für Hershel und seine Töchter ordentlich Abschied zu nehmen und sich endlich der Realität zu stellen. Shane hätte früher daran denken müssen, vielleicht hatte er das ja auch, aber die ganze Sache mit Lori hatte ihn abgelenkt. Aber Ablenkungen konnten mitunter tödlich sein. _Das sollte Lori inzwischen wissen, sie sollte es besser wissen als so ein Stück zu spielen._

Die Beerdigung fand ohne Hershel statt und beinahe auch ohne Beth, die zwar auftauchte, aber verweint und verhärmt aussah. Shane musterte sie mit einer gewissen Sorge. Wo steckte Hershel? Er sollte sich um seine Tochter kümmern und sich nicht einfach absetzen! Welcher Alpha tat das? Merle hatte seinen Arm tröstend um Maggie gelegt. Glenn starrte das ungleiche Paar frustriert an.

Shane selbst wich Loris Blick und Anblick aus. Er musste nur in ihre Richtung sehen und wurde schon wieder wütend, und das durfte nicht sein, er konnte es sich nicht leisten sich von seiner Wut ablenken zu lassen. Seine Wut hatte bereits genug Schaden angerichtet, da alle anderen mit Ausnahme von Carl und Rick und der unbeeindruckten Maggie sowie den Brüdern Dixon ihn jetzt ständig besorgte Blicke zuwarfen und ihm nach Möglichkeit auswichen.

_Warum tun sie so, als würde mit mir was nicht stimmen? Lori ist es doch, die …. _Nein, er musste endlich damit aufhören sich gedanklich im Kreis zu drehen.

Wenige Stunden nach der Beerdigung beobachte er, wie Merle schlecht gelaunt aus dem Farmhaus gerannt kam, und danach sah er Maggie wieder öfter mit Glenn zusammen, zumindest dieses Problem schien sich damit erledigt zu haben, doch neue machten sich am Horizont bemerkbar. Hershel war immer noch verschollen, und Shane bekam mit wie sich Jimmy bei Patricia darüber beschwerte, dass Beth mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe und nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollte. _Hershel sollte hier sein, _dachte er wieder, das hier war der Ärger des anderen Alphas, nicht der Ärger von Shane.

Beth ging es zunehmend schlechter, sie sperrte sich in ihr Zimmer ein, weigerte sich zu essen, oder auch nur irgendjemanden zu sich herein zu lassen. Maggie starrte Shane ständig so an, als wäre das seine Schuld. _Ist es aber nicht. Ich bin weder ihr Vater, noch ihr Alpha, ich habe ihr nie eingeredet, dass die Toten geheilt werden könnten! Ich habe ihnen allen nur die Wahrheit gesagt._

Und dann überraschte er Rick dabei, wie er sich auf einen Ausflug vorzubereiten schien. Gemeinsam mit Glenn füllte er seine Waffe auf und hatte seine festen Schuhe angezogen. „Was soll das hier werden?", wollte Shane alarmiert wissen.

„Beth geht es schlechter. Wir können nicht mehr warten. Maggie hat uns ein paar Hinweise geliefert, denen wir nachgehen. Wir holen Hershel zurück", erklärte Rick.

„Ihr beide ganz alleine?", wiederholte Shane gar nicht erfreut.

„Er wird nicht weit gekommen sein", meinte Rick, und Glenn nickte.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt", widersprach Shane, „Wenn du gehst, Rick, dann komme ich mit."

Rick blinzelte ihn irritiert an und wechselte dann einen kurzen Blick mit Glenn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist", setzte sein Omega an, doch Shane unterbrach ihn. „Ohne mich gehst du nirgendwo hin", erklärte er, „Die Farm ist im Augenblick sicher. Jetzt, wo Merle wieder clean ist, kann er auf die anderen aufpassen. Ich komme mit." Vielleicht würde ihm das dabei helfen seinen Kopf freizubekommen, nicht mehr ständig an Lori zu denken, oder an Maggie oder Beth, oder Otis. Ohne Ricks Einverständnis abzuwarten, griff er nach seiner eigenen Waffen und füllte ihre Patronen nach. Er konnte Ricks Blick auf sich spüren und wandte sich zu diesem um. „Und? Gehen wir endlich?"

Vielleicht war dieser Ausflug das, was er im Moment brauchte. Von dieser verfluchten Farm wegzukommen wäre eventuell genau das Richtige. Es wäre fast wie Urlaub. Und würde ihm die Gelegenheit geben Herhsel seine Meinung zum Thema Verantwortung des Alphas zu sagen. Was konnte man sich mehr wünschen?

* * *

**IV.**

Es war ein sehr angespanntes Mittagessen. Daryl warf Shane andauernd düstere Blicke zu, genau wie Glenn. Rick hatte ihn ja vorgewarnt, dass die anderen beiden Omegas anwesend sein würden, aber nachdem er zuletzt ganz okay mit ihnen ausgekommen war, hatte er sich etwas mehr Herzlichkeit und etwas weniger Feindseligkeit erwartet, aber nein, die beiden blickten ihn über den Tisch hinweg an, als wäre er der Feind.

Das war belastend. Aber Shane versuchte es zu ignorieren und sich auf Judith zu konzentrieren, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, und nie woanders hinzusehen schien, und darüber fast zu Essen vergaß. Carl sah zwischen seiner Schwester und Shane hin und her und schüttelte über ihr Verhalten nur den Kopf.

_Sie weiß, wer ich bin. Sie spürt die Verbindung zwischen uns. _Da war sich Shane ganz sicher. Rick hatte ihn dem Mädchen als ihren Papa vorgestellt, aber die Tatsache, dass sie ihn daraufhin freudig begrüßt hatte, hätte nur Zufall sein können. Doch da sein Anblick und seine Gegenwart sie nach wie vor zu faszinieren schien, war es das nicht gewesen, sie wusste einfach, wer er war, dass er mehr war als nur irgendein verlorener Freund ihres Vaters, dass er wirklich ihr Papa war.

Das Gefühl, das das Wissen begleitete, dass dieses kleine Wesen von ihm abstammte, war allumfassend und unglaublich stark. Und genau deswegen durfte er sich davon nicht überwältigen lassen, er musste vorsichtig sein, durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren, nicht schon wieder.

Shane wusste, dass Rick ihn nachdenklich beobachtete. Er wollte ihm gerne sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber er wusste, dass Rick ihm das vermutlich nicht glauben würde.

Die anwesenden Nicht-Omegas, Andrea und Michonne, waren weniger offen feindselig als ihre Gäste, aber Shane konnte spüren, dass ihnen seine Anwesenheit hier keine große Freude bereitete. Sie verbargen das nur besser.

Das Essen war auch deswegen unangenehm, weil sie offenbar nicht wussten, worüber sie reden sollten. Es hätte genug Themen gegeben, doch keiner wollte diese vor den anderen anreißen, so viel war klar. Also redeten sie die meiste Zeit über gar nicht. Doch das Schweigen, was sich über den Tisch legte, war kein entspanntes Schweigen, es war ein angespanntes.

Schließlich war es Shane, der das Schweigen brach. „Und wer wird auf diese Versorgungsfahrt gehen?", wollte er wissen und sah sich fragend am Tisch um.

„Daryl und ich vermutlich", meinte Rick, „Vielleicht nehmen wir Jesus mit." Diese Antwort gefiel Shane gar nicht – nicht nur weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wer diese Person namens Jesus sein sollte, sondern aus diversen Gründen. Rick war ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu, der Shane klar machte, dass das hier ein Test war. Wenn er nun versagte, würde Rick denken, dass er sich nicht geändert hatte, dass er immer noch der verrückte Alpha von der Farm war.

Shane zwang sich das gekochte Gemüse, das er vor Ricks Antwort in den Mund genommen hatte, herunterzuschlucken, bevor er sanft erwiderte: „Okay. Das hört sich nach einer schlagkräftigen Gruppe an. Wenn ihr sogar den Sohn Gottes auf eurer Seite habt…."

Der Witz starb einen grausamen Tod angesichts der steinernen Mienen, die ihn anblickten. „Das war ein Scherz. … Wer ist dieser Jesus?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Paul Rovia", erklärte Rick, „Er lebt noch nicht lange hier, hat aber Erfahrung dort draußen."

Shane nickte nachdenklich. „Ihr nehmt also immer noch gerne Streuner auf", stellte er fest.

„Er ist mein fester Freund", verkündete Daryl, was nicht nur Shane dazu brachte ihm einen verwunderten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Ich meine, das ist der Grund, warum er jetzt hier lebt, bei uns", stotterte Daryl angesichts der unerwarteten Aufmerksamkeit, mit der er bedacht wurde.

„Verstehe", behauptete Shane, obwohl er gar nichts verstand. Irgendwie war das keine Information, die er erwartet hätte zu bekommen, oder von der die anderen erwartet hätten, dass er sie bekommen würde, wenn man nach ihrer Reaktion ging, und überhaupt hatte er sich, wenn er ehrlich war, nie Gedanken über Daryl Dixons Sexleben gemacht. Nach Eds Tod und besonders nach Sophias Verschwinden waren Daryl und Carol einander näher gekommen, aber er hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob sich daraus jemals mehr entwickeln würde als eine Freundschaft zwischen zwei geschlagenen Omegas. Und anders als alle anderen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe von damals hatte Daryl nie Interesse an irgendjemanden gezeigt, der ihm über den Weg gelaufen war. Und seine Hitzen hatte er immer unterdrückt. Es war also alles möglich, aber trotzdem wunderte Shane irgendwie der Gedanke daran, dass Daryl Dixon mit jemanden, den er noch nicht besonders lange zu kennen schien, zusammen sein sollte. _Das geht mich aber im Grunde nichts an._

„Nun auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch viel Glück", fügte er lahm hinzu. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Rick und Daryl ohne Schusswaffen dort hinausgehen würden. Aber er konnte ihnen nicht einfach seine eigene oder die seiner Männer anbieten – das würde zu Negan durchdringen und hätte böse Konsequenzen für ihn. Rick und die anderen waren entwaffnet worden, und das nicht ohne Grund, Negan wollte sie so haben, es stand Shane nicht zu seine Anweisungen einfach so wieder aufzuheben.

Wenn er nun aber vorschlagen würde, dass er selbst oder einer der anderen Erlöser mit gehen sollten, dann würde das erstens seiner Aussage widersprechen, dass er ein Vertrauensverhältnis zu den Bewohner von Alexandria aufbauen wollte, und zweitens die Botschaft senden, dass er Omegas nicht zutraute alleine klar zu kommen. Dass er Rick nicht zutraute ohne ihn klar zu kommen. Das hatten sie alles schon hinter sich, und Shane wollte es dieses Mal besser machen, er wollte den Test bestehen, aber er konnte nicht anders als die Situation zu hassen. Er wollte so gerne nachfragen welches Geschlecht dieser Jesus-Paul-Kerl hatte, aber er wusste, dass er durchgefallen wäre, wenn er das tat. Omega-Selbstbestimmung war eine heikle Sache.

„Was für Waffen wollt ihr mitnehmen?", erkundigte er sich wie nebenbei.

„Was uns gelassen wurde, und das ist nicht viel. Messer hauptsächlich", meinte Rick. Daryls Armbrust hatten sie samt allen anderen Waffen wohl nicht mehr in ihren Besitz. Shane sollte wohl wirklich daran arbeiten dieses Schwert vom Sanctuary zurück zu bekommen. Dann hätten sie hier zumindest das wieder. „Mhm, wir sollten nachsehen, ob wir nicht noch was Nützlicheres finden", erklärte Shane. Hatten die Erlöser wirklich alles Brauchbare mitgenommen? Wie dachten sie, dass dieses Rudel sich von nun an verteidigen sollte?

Rick neigte nur zustimmend Kopf, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es. Shane kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass es in ihm brodelte. Vielleicht wäre es klüger das Thema fallen zu lassen und den Rest der Mahlzeit schweigend zuzubringen.

Shane verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit einen Bogen zu basteln und die Bewohner von Alexandria zu interviewen. Dieser Paul Rovia tauchte auf, und es stellte sich heraus, dass auch er ein Omega war. _Wieso nur überrascht mich das nicht?_

Shane befragte ihn zu seiner Kampferfahrung, und Rovia behauptete er wäre gut im Nahkampf und wäre es gewohnt Beißer ohne Schusswaffen abzuwehren. Shane war versucht um eine Demonstration zu bitten, aber das würde eventuell falsch rüber kommen, wenn schon nicht bei Rovia, dann mit Sicherheit bei Daryl. Daryl. Shane konnte sich den langhaarigen bärtigen Omega, der ihm gegenüber saß, nicht zusammen mit Daryl Dixon vorstellen. Beim besten Willen nicht.

„Daryl also, ja? Kennt ihr euch schon lange?", erkundigte er sich schließlich.

Der Omega blinzelte. Offenbar hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Shane von ihm und Daryl wusste. „Eigentlich nicht", erklärte Rovia ausweichend.

„Und wir habt ihr euch kennengelernt?", wollte Shane wissen.

„Wir haben uns versucht gegenseitig unsere Beute abzuluchsen", erklärte Rovia. Nun das konnte sich Shane schon besser vorstellen. So war die Liebe zwischen den beiden offenbar zustande gekommen, durch vorhergehende Abneigung. Ja, das machte im Fall von Daryl Sinn.

Shane reichte dem Omega den Bogen. „Gib Daryl das, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Ihr müsst noch Pfeile herstellen, aber es ist besser als gar nichts. Wenn ihr schon rausfahrt, dann sollt ihr das gut gerüstet tun", erklärte er.

Rovia betrachte den Bogen mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Okay", meinte er dann. Shane hatte das Gefühl, dass er der Botschaft hinter dem Bogen misstraute. Vermutlich würde er nicht der einzige sein. _Babyschritte sind besser als gar keine. Ich werde nicht aufhören daran zu arbeiten ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite stehe, _schwor sich Shane trotzdem.

Als er sein Büro verließ, suchte er Morales auf. Der hatte am Wachturm und hinter der Mauer Dienst geschoben. „Ist was vorgefallen?", wollte Shane von ihm wissen.

„Nein, sie waren alle gesittet", erwiderte Morales, „Sie scheinen uns allerdings nicht sehr zu mögen." Also ging es nicht nur Shane so. Er nickte Morales zu und machte sich dann auf zu Ricks Haus. Dort angekommen hielt er verunsichert inne. Wie sollte er weitervorgehen? Sollte er klingeln? Anklopfen?

Noch während er mit sich rang, tauchte Rick in der Tür auf. „Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du auch zum Abendessen vorbeikommst", begrüßte ihn der Omega.

„Bin ich auch nicht. Ich würde mich nicht ohne Vorankündigung einfach selbst einladen", sagte Shane und ignorierte aufblitzende Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als er das wie selbstverständlich getan hatte – sie stammten aus einem anderen Leben, aus der Zeit davor. „Ich wollte dir das hier geben." Shane reichte Rick die Mini-Axt, die nun schon seit langer Zeit an seinem Gürtel hing. „Für deinen Ausflug. Damit kannst du mehr Zerstörung anrichten und musst weniger genau zielen", sagte er.

Rick starrte die Waffe einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Dann nahm er sie entgegen. „Ist das nicht deine?", wollte er dann wissen.

Genaugenommen gehörte sie eigentlich wohl am ehesten Negan. Aber Shane trug sie nun schon so lange bei sich, dass er sie fast schon als Teil von sich selbst betrachtete. „Du brauchst sie im Moment dringender als ich", erklärte er bestimmt, „Pass auf dich auf, wenn du dort draußen bist, ja?"

Rick musterte ihn prüfend, und da lag etwas in seinen Augen, etwas sanftes, wissendes - und Shane drehte sich schnell weg, um so zu verbergen, dass er errötete, und verkündete: „Ich muss dann los. Mach noch einen letzten Rundgang. Gute Nacht, Rick. Grüß die Kinder von mir."

Es war nur eine Waffe gewesen, kein Geschenk im eigentlichen Sinn, rief er sich in Erinnerung. Er war nur um Ricks Sicherheit besorgt, das war alles. Zu blöd, dass ihm erst jetzt einfiel, dass ein Alpha einen Omega nicht einfach so etwas schenken konnte, das zuvor ihm selbst gehört hatte, ohne dass jeder gleich annahm, dass da eine gewisse Absicht dahinter steckte. Die alten Codes und Gesten bedeuteten in dieser neuen Welt doch nichts mehr. Rick würde schon wissen, wie das gemeint gewesen war.

„Danke!", rief ihm Rick hinterher, Shane drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

Rick würde das alles mit Sicherheit nicht missverstehen. Es war nur eine Waffe. Kein Geschenk im eigentlichen Sinn. Und Daryl hatte er einen selbstgemachten Bogen zukommen lassen. Der würde das auch nicht missverstehen. Hoffte er zumindest.

Omegas. Shane hatte in den letzten Jahren beinahe vergessen, wie es war von Omegas umgeben zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass Negan durchdrehte - der war das vermutlich noch weniger gewohnt als Shane. _Ob Rick weiß, dass er das hier gewinnen kann ohne einen einzigen Schuss abzugeben? Soll ich es ihm sagen? Würde er mir das überhaupt glauben?_

Das Schlimmste an allem war, dass das erst Tag Eins gewesen war. Shanes Zeit in Alexandria hatte erst begonnen. Und sie würde mit Sicherheit so schnell nicht einfacher werden.

* * *

_A/N: Was etabliertes Desus?, werdet ihr vielleicht fragen. Nun, nein, nicht wirklich. Das war Daryls nicht so kluge Ausrede, die noch Folgen haben wird._

_Frohen Valentinstags!_

_Reviews?_


	9. Urteile

**Urteile**

* * *

**I**.

Randall Culver hieß der Beta, der von den anderen auf der Farm gefangen gehalten wurde, und das nun schon seit gut einer Woche. Maggie hatte eigentlich dringendere Probleme als den feindlichen Kämpfer in ihrer Scheune. Zwischen dem endgültigen Ende ihrer Familie, der Sorge um ihren Vater, Beths Selbstmordversuch, und all den Scherereien mit Merle, war der gefangene Beta ihr kleinstes Problem. Es waren auch für die anderen eher Randalls Begleiter, die ihnen Sorgen machten. Wie viele von denen es gab, wo sie waren, was sie planten und all das. Scheinbar sollte Merle den gefangenen Beta zu all diesen Themen „befragen".

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Maggie das alles mehr gestört, als es sie störte, doch ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt, wie es zu Randalls Gefangenahme gekommen war. „Ich war in einer Bar, als Rick mich gefunden hat. Ja, ich weiß, keine große Überraschung. Ich wollte trinken und zugleich auch nicht. Ich wollte euch Mädchen nicht enttäuschen, aber vergessen können. Du kannst mich dafür gerne verurteilen. Auf jeden Fall hat Rick sich zu mir gesetzt, und wir haben uns unterhalten, und ich war eigentlich schon bereit mit ihm nach Hause zu kommen, als diese zwei fremden Alphas aufgetaucht sind. Sie haben freundlich getan, sich harmlos gestellt, aber ihre Absichten waren alles andere als freundlich. Das konnte ich vom ersten Moment an spüren. Es war Shane, der sie umgebracht hat. Aber nicht wegen dem, was sie möglicherweise vorhatten, sondern weil sich einer der beiden Rick auf eine Weise genähert hat, die ihm nicht gefallen hat. Ich weiß, dass das der wahre Grund war. Er ist in Alpha-Rage verfallen, das war kein schöner Anblick, das kann ich dir sagen. Nachdem er mit den beiden fertig war, hat er sich um ihre Komplizen gekümmert. Er hat sie alle umgebracht, alle bis auf Randall", hatte er ihr berichtet.

„Weil er ein Beta war?", vermutete Maggie.

„Oh, nein, weil Rick ihn darum gebeten hat ihn zu verschonen", sagte ihr Dad, „Shane hätte Randall genauso umgebracht wie die anderen auch. Beta oder nicht. Er hat ihn nur am Leben gelassen, weil Rick das wollte. Rick hat ihm erklärt, dass wir ihn lebendig brauchen, damit wir ihn befragen können."

Und bis jetzt, fast eine Woche später, hatte Randall auf keine einzige Frage geantwortet, auf die es ankam, das wusste Maggie. Er hatte nur immer beteuert anders zu sein als die anderen, sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen zu haben, unschuldig zu sein, niemanden von der Farm erzählen zu wollen, wenn sie ihn freilassen würden. Vermutlich waren seine Tage gezählt, und er würde bald das Schicksal seiner Gefährten teilen.

„Einen Moment lang war ich mir nicht sicher, dass Shane auf Rick hören würde. Schatz, hör zu, was auch immer passiert, du musst dich von Shane Walsh fernhalten, versprich mir das. Er hat sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er ist einer von_ diesen_ Alphas, vergiss das bitte nie", fuhr ihr Vater fort, „Er mag seine charmanten Momente haben, doch darunter lauert ein wildes Tier."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Daddy", versicherte Maggie ihrem Vater, „Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu unterschätzen." Sie sagte ihrem Vater nichts von ihrem Kleinkrieg mit Shane, oder von ihren Erlebnissen mit Merle, er war schon besorgt genug und sollte seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber auf Beth konzentrieren und nicht auf sie.

Maggie sagte ihm nicht, dass Shane Walsh sie an einen Alpha erinnerte, den sie auf der High-School gekannt hatte, einen Alpha, der immer so überlegen getan hatte, und so beherrscht, den Maggie aber auf den ersten Blick als faules Ei entlarvt hatte. Es war die Art gewesen, wie er auf sie und andere Omegas reagiert hatte, die hatte ihr alles gesagt, was sie wissen musste. Der Unterschied zu anderen Scheißkerl-Alphas aus ihrer Schule war, dass dieser Alpha immer so getan hatte, als wäre er anders als die, dass er nie bereit gewesen war zuzugeben, dass er genauso war wie sie, weder vor anderen noch vor sich selbst. Im Grunde war er der Meinung gewesen, dass er an der Spitze der Nahrungskette stand und alle anderen unter ihm, und dass Omegas wie Maggie ihn brauchten um sie vor der großen bösen Welt zu verteidigen. Sie hätte ihm damals nur zu gerne mit ihrer Schrotflinte bewiesen, wie sehr er sich irrte.

Shane Walsh hielt sich offensichtlich ebenfalls für den Heilsbringer und alle anderen für schwach und schutzbedürftig oder für seine Feinde. Als Omega fiel Maggie in seinen Augen zum Glück in die erste Kategorie und nicht in die zweite, und das obwohl sie die Pillen für Lori besorgt hatte. Lori hingegen war in seinen Augen durch die alleinige Tatsache, dass sie über eine Abtreibung nachgedacht hatte, von seiner Schutzbefohlenen zu seiner Feindin geworden, da für ihn offensichtlich war, dass sie nur hatte abtreiben wollen um ihm eins auszuwischen. Zumindest konnte er nicht gegen sie vorgehen, solange sie sein Kind in sich trug, im Moment war die verhasste Schwangerschaft, die sie beenden hatte wollen, ihr bester Schutz gegen den außer Kontrolle geratenen Alpha.

Doch wer wusste, wie lange das halten würde? Shane Walsh hatte einen gefestigten Eindruck gemacht, als er hier angekommen war. Nach der Erzählung ihres Vaters zu schließen, lagen diese Tage aber weit hinter ihm. Er schien zunehmend mehr die Gewalt über sich selbst zu verlieren, und Maggie wusste, wie das enden würde. Sie hatte es bereits erlebt.

Jener Alpha aus der High-School, für ihn waren die Dinge nicht gut ausgegangen. Es war nicht Maggie gewesen, die ihn erledigt hatte, es war der Beta-Bruder einer ihrer Omega-Schulfreundinnen gewesen, und er hatte keine Schrotflinte benutzt, sondern eine Glock, aber das Endergebnis war dasselbe gewesen. Shane Walsh schien unaufhaltsam auf das gleiche Ende zuzusteuern.

Maggie wünschte sich, dass es anders wäre. Sie hatte nicht gegen Alphas an sich. Ihr Vater war ein Alpha, und sie liebte ihn – trotz seiner beträchtlichen Fehler – sehr. Es gab auch gute Alphas, das wusste sie. Das eine oder andere Mal war sie schon einem begegnet. Sie misstraute Alphas nicht prinzipiell, sie bevorzugte nur andere Geschlechter.

Auch im 21. Jahrhundert wurden Omegas, die mit anderen Omegas ausgingen, immer noch schief angesehen, mindestens. In der High-School hatte Maggie daher versucht vor allem mit Betas auszugehen, aber letztlich waren es andere Omegas, die sie am stärksten anzogen. Vielleicht hatte sie zu diesen einfach mehr Vertrauen als zu Betas oder gar Alphas. Vielleicht waren ein trinkender Alpha-Vater, gleichgültige Beta-Verwandte, und Klassenkameraden, die ihre dunkelsten Impulse weder bekämpften noch unterdrückten, genug gewesen um sie für immer zu verbrennen. Es war nun einmal wie es war.

Ihre Familie hatte immer Verständnis gezeigt. Andere weniger. Als diese neue Gruppe auf der Farm auftauchte, hatte sie zuerst versucht alle soweit es möglich war zu ignorieren, doch dann hatte sie sich Glenn nicht mehr entziehen können oder wollen. Nach dem Scheunenzwischenfall, nach der Entdeckung der Wahrheit, der Tatsache, dass sie alle bereits infiziert waren, war sie nicht nur wütend auf Glenn gewesen, wegen dem ihre Familie nun tot war, wegen dem Arnold, Shawn, und Anette nun endgültig fort waren, sondern sie hatte sich auch nach Trost gesehnt. Und letztlich konnte niemand einen Omega besser trösten als ein Alpha. Ihr Dad war aber verschwunden, und Shane Walsh war derjenige, der das Massaker zu verantworten hatte, und außerdem führte er sich Lori gegenüber auf wie ein Macho-Alpha, also suchte sie Trost bei dem anderen Alpha der Gruppe, Merle Dixon.

Nur, dass Merle ihre Versuche nett zu ihm zu sein falsch verstand und sich mehr von ihr erwartete, als sie bereit war zu geben. Und als sie ihn zurückwies, wurde er wütend. Zwar respektierte er die Abweisung, aber ein Teil von Maggie fragte sich ständig wie lange das wohl der Fall sein würde.

Und dann wurde Beths Zustand immer ernster. Sie verfiel zunehmend in Depressionen. Der Scheunen-Zwischenfall hatte sie noch härter getroffen als alle anderen. Omegas galten als gefühlsbetonter als die anderen Geschlechter, als sensibler. Wahr war, dass sie tiefer mit ihren Gefühlen verbunden waren als die anderen. Während Alphas ihr Leben lang lernten ihre eigenen Gefühle nach Möglichkeit zu unterdrücken, wurden Omegas dazu aufgefordert sich ihren hinzugeben. Vielleicht weil man das typische Alpha-Gefühl als negativ und das typische Omega-Gefühl als positiv ansah. Wut etwa war in den Köpfen der Leute mit Alphas verbunden, Liebe aber mit Omegas. Doch so leicht war es nicht, auch Omegas kannten und empfanden negative Gefühle. Ihr kalter Zorn konnte genauso viel Schaden anrichten wie die heiße Wut eines Alphas, da sie aber nach Harmonie strebten, weil sie Konflikte verabscheuten, war das seltener von Bedeutung. Was jedoch von Bedeutung war, war ihre Neigung zu Angstzuständen, Verzweiflung, und Depression. Der erste Omega ihres Vaters, Maggies Mutter Josephine, hatte zu Depressionen geneigt, auch wenn sie das scheinbar nicht an ihre Tochter vererbt hatte. Anette war stabiler gewesen, doch Beth hatte immer schon Anzeichen für Melancholie gezeigt. Und jetzt erwischte es sie endgültig.

Als Maggie Glenn bat nach ihrem Vater zu suchen, und der mit Rick und Shane loszog, hatte Beth noch keinen Versuch unternommen gehabt sich das Leben zu nehmen, kurze Zeit später schon. Maggies Dad tat sein Bestes für sie da zu sein, aber letztlich war er Tierarzt, kein Therapeut, wenn Beth in dieser Welt, in der sie gerade lebten, ihrem Leben wirklich ein Ende setzen wollte, dann gäbe es wenig, was sie tun könnten, um sie davon abzuhalten. Sie musste sich nur vom nächstbesten Toten beißen lassen, da würde es nichts nützen alles, was spitze Enden besaß, vor ihr zu verstecken.

Während Beth also Maggies Hauptsorge war, war die der anderen Randall.

Maggie schaute quer über den Hof und sah, dass Merle gerade von einem „Gespräch" mit ihren Gefangenen kommen zu schien. Er wurde von Rick und Shane erwartet. Ein Teil von Maggie wollte nicht lauschen, aber ein anderer Teil wollte wissen, was vor sich ging, sehr dringend sogar - der Teil, der es hasste zu wissen, dass Randall gefoltert wurde.

Vorsichtig schlich sie sich in Hörweite. Der Versuch dabei unauffällig zu wirken, kostete sie Zeit, und so sah sie Merle davon gehen, bevor sie nur ein Wort von seinem Bericht hören konnte. „Langsam glaube ich, dass er gar nichts mehr sagen wird", sagte Shane gerade, „Wir müssen uns wohl darauf einstellen ihn loszuwerden."

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Rick sofort voller Sorge wissen.

„Was denkst du wohl, was ich meine? Du hast nicht unrecht gehabt, Informationen wären wichtig für uns gewesen, aber entweder weiß er nichts, oder er will uns nichts sagen. Zeit nachzuholen, was ich in der Stadt hätte tun sollen", erklärte Shane kalt.

„Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach umbringen!", protestierte Rick, „Er ist nicht in der Verfassung irgendjemanden was zu tun, er…"

„Nur weil er ein Beta ist, ist er noch lange kein guter Mensch, Rick. Du weißt mit wem er zusammen unterwegs war. Seinen Bullshit von wegen, dass er anders wäre, den glaubst du doch hoffentlich nicht, oder? Ich weiß, du magst den Gedanken daran nicht, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, du musst nichts tun. Ich werde das für uns erledigen", verkündete Shane voller Überzeugung, „Immerhin bin ich der Alpha, so was ist mein Job."

„Er ist unser Gefangener, Shane! Seit wann exekutieren wir Gefangene?!", beschwerte sich Rick.

„Wir sind keine Polizisten mehr, Rick. Die Regeln sind jetzt anders. Wir müssen jetzt immer das tun, was für unser Rudel am besten ist, und nicht das, was wir getan hätten als es noch Gerichte und Gefängnisse gab", sagte Shane mit leichter Herablassung, „Wir müssen an Carl denken und das Baby. Ein Fehler könnte ausreichen um uns alle umzubringen."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst das nicht einfach alleine entscheiden", beschwor er seinen Alpha, „Lass uns erst hören, was die anderen dazu sagen. Sie haben ein Recht dazu ihre Meinung ebenfalls zu äußern."

Maggie konnte von Shanes Miene ablesen, dass er Rick in diesem Punkt ganz und gar nicht zustimmte. Ihr Vater hatte gesagt, dass Shane gefährlich war. Sie begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob er überhaupt wusste, wie recht er damit gehabt hatte.

* * *

**II.**

Maggie begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob sie Glenn Rhee jemals wiedersehen würde. Seit dem furchtbaren Moment, als sie alle vor den Erlösern knien hatten müssen, lebte sie in ständiger Angst – in Angst um Glenn, um ihr ungeborenes Baby, um ihr Rudel, um sich selbst. Wenn ein Haufen Alphas einen schwangeren Omega verschleppten, hatte das im Normalfall nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.

Doch bis jetzt war sie weder vergewaltigt noch anderweitig misshandelt worden, und zur Abtreibung hatte sie auch niemand gezwungen. Sie wollte dieses Baby wirklich haben, weil es das Baby von Glenn und ihr war, und das obwohl sie gesehen hatte, was mit Lori passiert war. Aber ihre Umstände waren anders gewesen als Loris damals. Sie hatte geplant ihr Kind hinter den sicheren Mauern von Alexandria unter medizinischer Aufsicht zur Welt zu bringen. Das war ihr damals, als sie die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als logisch erschienen. Nun konnte sie nicht anders als sich für naiv und dumm zu halten, sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Alexandria nicht halten konnte. Die Farm, das Gefängnis, Woodbury – nichts davon hatte gehalten. Auch Alexandria würde nicht von Dauer sein, das wusste sie jetzt. Sie hatte das Ende nur nicht so schnell erwartet.

Sie konnte Jesus, Gregory, und dem Rest der Bewohner von Hilltop nicht die Schuld an all dem geben. Wenn, dass wusste sie, war die Schuld bei ihnen selbst zu suchen. Sie waren nachlässig geworden, zu selbstsicher. Rick würde die Schuld bei sich suchen, doch in Wahrheit waren sie alle gleich schuld an dem, was passiert war. Keiner von ihnen hatte bedacht, dass das alles nach Hinten losgehen könnte. In der Vergangenheit hatte keiner von ihnen jemals gezögert Rick vor einem potentiellen Fehler zu warnen, doch diesmal hatte den Fehler keiner erkannt, bevor es zu spät gewesen war.

Nachdem man sie von der Straße weggeholt hatte, hatte man sie in das Nester dieser Alpha-Gruppe gebracht, mit dem Versprechen auf medizinische Unterstützung. Sie hatte daran zunächst nicht geglaubt, war aber wirklich von einem (Beta) Arzt untersucht und stabilisiert worden, der ihr versprochen hatte, dass für sie und ihr Baby kämpfen würde, und man hatte sogar Glenn gestattet an ihrer Seite zu sein.

Doch dann waren sie und Glenn getrennt worden, und seit dem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr wiedergesehen, und niemand wollte ihr sagen, was aus ihrem Gefährten geworden war. Alle versicherte ihr nur immer wieder, dass es ihm gut gehe, aber auf die Frage, wann sie ihn wiedersehen würde, bekam sie keine Antwort. Es war also offensichtlich, dass man erpicht darauf war den schwangeren Omega nicht aufzuregen.

_Sie wollen also, dass ich das Kind auf die Welt bringe. Aber warum?_

Dafür gab es viele mögliche Erklärungen, und nur eine lautete, dass die Grunde dafür mit menschlichem Anstand zu tun hatten. Männliche Löwen töteten die Kinder ihrer Rivalen. Was wenn sie einfach sehen wollten, ob Maggie ein gebärfähiger Omega war, und planten nach der Geburt das Baby zu töten um sie stattdessen mit ihren eigenen Nachkommen erneut zu schwängern? Sollte sie Glenns Baby nur gebären um es kurz danach zu verlieren? Und das war noch das jugendfreundlichste Szenario, das ihr einfiel.

Der Beta-Arzt vermittelte ihr das Gefühl ihr wirklich helfen zu wollen, doch im Grunde war er nur ein Sklave dieser Alphas hier, im Ernstfall gäbe es nichts, was er tun könnte, um sie zu beschützen, das wusste sie. Und sie nahm an, dass er es ebenfalls wusste. Er musste es einfach wissen.

Glenn war fort, und was aus an anderen geworden war, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht waren die schon lange tot oder zu Sexsklaven gemacht worden. Oder beides. Rückte die Zeit näher, in der sie, das letzte überlebende Mitglied der Greene-Familie, sich den Rest ihres Clans anschließen würde?

„Wenn das nicht ein hübscher schwangerer Omega ist!" Maggie sah von ihrem Bett auf der Krankenstation auf und erkannte den Alpha, der herein kam. Es war der Anführer dieser sogenannten Erlöser – Negan, der echte dieses Mal.

„Wo ist mein Mann?", wollte Maggie sofort wissen.

„Wow, du kommst gleich zur Sache was? Kein, danke, dass ihr mein Leben und das meines Babys gerettet habt. Kein, hallo, schön dich wiederzusehen, wie geht es dir? Gleich die wichtigste Frage", stellte der Alpha fest, und meinte dann freundlicher, „Aber angesichts deines Zustands kann ich das verstehen. Nun dein Ehemann ist wieder dort, wo er hingehört: Zuhause in eurem wunderbaren Alexandria. Genau wie der Rest deiner Gefährten, übrigens. Wir hätten dich ja auch dorthin zurückgebracht, aber dein Zustand hat das nicht zugelassen."

Das klang zu gut um wahr zu sein. Und wenn es eine Lüge war, hätte Maggie keine Möglichkeit das nachzuprüfen. Sie konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass es wahr sein sollte. Warum sollte dieser Negan ihr Rudel einfach so wieder freilassen? Es sei denn natürlich, er hätte es nicht nur einfach so getan.

„Und was mussten sie dir dafür geben?", erkundigte sich Maggie also.

Negan lachte. „Oh, du bist schnell von Begriff, das ist gut", meinte er, „Aber keine Sorge, ich habe nichts von ihnen verlangt, das sie nicht in der Lage waren mir zu geben. Ich wollte nur, dass sie ihren Widerstand einstellen und meinen Anteil an ihrer Beute als Gegenleistung für den Schutz, den ich ihnen in Zukunft angedeihen lasse."

„Ich verstehe." Das tat sie wirklich. Was der Alpha wirklich von ihnen gewollt hatte, war Unterwerfung, und die hatte er bekommen, die hatte er ja schon auf der Straße erzwungen, als er sie abgefangen hatte. Unterwerfung war leicht zu bekommen, wenn man der anderen Partei keine andere Wahl ließ. Ihr war als könnte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters in ihrem Kopf hören, die sie warnte vorsichtig zu sein. _Keine Sorge, Dad, ich weiß genau, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. _Es gab nichts an Negan, das sie nicht durchschaute. Vielleicht wollte er ja sogar durchschaut werden, normalerweise half es ihm vermutlich dabei das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Die Frage war nur, was genau er von ihr wollte.

Der Alpha war vor ihrem Bett stehen geblieben und setzte sich nun uneingeladen auf dieses und nahm ihre rechte Hand in seine. „Hör mal, meine Liebe, … Maggie, nicht wahr? Wenn wir gerade vom Thema Schutz sprechen. Schwangerschaften können in dieser Welt, in der wir leben, überaus gefährlich sein. Und so sehr ich dich auch mit deinem Gefährten und deinen Freunden wiedervereint sehen will, so sehr widerstrebt es mir dich einer unnötigen Gefahr auszusetzen. Daher habe ich mich gefragt, ob es nicht vielleicht klüger wäre, wenn du für die Dauer deiner Schwangerschaft hier bleiben würdest. Hier, wo dir jederzeit medizinische Versorgung zur Verfügung steht", verkündete er dann und klang dabei fast so, als wäre er wirklich nur besorgt um sie.

Maggie wusste es besser. „Ich möchte bei Glenn sein", erklärte sie und starrte auf die Hand, die Negan immer noch in seinen Händen hielt und nun beruhigend tätschelte.

„Wir können Glenn natürlich hierher zurückholen, und dann könnt ihr beide euch hier gemeinsam häuslich einrichten", erwiderte Negan darauf, „Wie gesagt, es geht mir nicht darum euch voneinander zu trennen. Es geht mir um deine Sicherheit und um die von deinem Baby."

Maggie entwand ihm ihre Hand. „Mein Rudel bietet mir Sicherheit, meine gewohnte Umgebung bietet mir Sicherheit. Fremde Alphas, die mich gefangen halten, bieten mir keine Sicherheit!" Sie funkelte besagten fremden Alpha herausfordernd an.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass keiner hier euch etwas antun würde", behauptete Negan unbeeindruckt, „Im Gegenteil, uns geht es nur darum euch zu beschützen. Das ist es, was wir tun. Wir beschützen diejenigen, die sich nicht selbst schützen können."

„Ich kann mich selbst schützen", betonte Maggie, „Konnte ich schon immer. Ich bin immer noch hier, oder? Wenn ihr nicht aufgetaucht wärt, hätte ich es nach Hilltop geschafft, hätte dort medizinische Versorgung erhalten, und wäre jetzt schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause! Du machst dir Sorgen um mein Baby? Deinetwegen hätte ich es beinahe verloren!"

Einen Moment lang wirkte Negan wirklich betroffen. Doch der Moment verging, und seine Miene wurde hart. „Einen Moment mal, ja? Ihr wart es, die uns angegriffen haben. Wir haben uns nur verteidigt. Wir wussten nicht, wer ihr seid, oder warum ihr uns angegriffen habt. Ihr wart für uns nur ein Haufen Arschlöcher, die unsere Außenposten überfallen und unsere Leute umgebracht haben. Ich war wirklich nachsichtig mit euch. Zu nachsichtig vielleicht. Manche meiner Leute sind vielleicht der Meinung, dass ich euch zu viel vergeben habe, nur weil ihr Omegas seid. Andere hätte ich für solche Taten getötet und nicht medizinisch versorgt", meinte er dann mit einem drohenden Unterton.

„Oh, das ist also? Du willst, dass ich mich bedanke: Danke, dass du keinen schwangeren Omega, dessen Körper sich gegen ihn gewandt hatte, auf offener Straße mit deinem stacheligen Baseballschläger zu Tode geprügelt hast, sondern dich stattdessen wie ein anständiger Mensch verhalten hast und getan hast, was jeder geistig normale Mensch getan hätte, und dafür gesorgt hast, dass besagter Omega medizinische Versorgung erhält", ätzte Maggie, „Das war sehr großzügig von dir!"

Negan funkelte sie an. „Den Sarkasmus kannst du dir sparen. Deine Freunde hatten wenigstens Respekt vor mir. Du denkst wohl, du könntest dir alles erlauben, nur weil du schwanger bist", knurrt er dann.

„Im Gegenteil: Ich weiß, dass es vollkommen egal ist, wie ich mich verhalte. Du wirst im Endeffekt das mit mir machen, was du mit mir machen willst, egal was ich tue oder sage. Vielleicht redest du dir ein, dass es anders ist, dass ich selbst dafür verantwortlich bin, wie du mich behandelst. Aber das hier ist kein Date, du machst mir nicht den Hof, auch wenn du dir das in deinem kranken Hirn vielleicht anders ausmalst. Ich bin deine Gefangene, du bist mein Wärter. Nichts, was ich zu dir sage, kann daran etwas ändern", belehrte ihn Maggie, „Ich hatte es schon öfter mit Alphas wie dir zu tun. Ich weiß, was von euch zu erwarten ist. Früher oder später lasst ihr immer die Maske fallen und zeigt euer wahres Gesicht. Wozu es hinauszögern?"

Negan warf ihr einen besonders düsteren Blick zu, stand dann von ihrem Bett auf, und verkündete: „Ich werde großzügig sein und dein Verhalten auf deine Hormone schieben." Dann stolzierte er mit großen Schritten aus der Krankenstation und nahm auf den Weg seinen Baseballschläger mit, den er an Eingang angelehnt zurückgelassen hatte.

Maggie sah ihm einigermaßen überrascht hinterher. _Sieh mal einer an, offenbar habe ich diese Runde gewonnen. _Zu Schade, dass ihr das nichts außer Befriedigung einbrachte.

* * *

**III.**

Rick hatte nervös beobachtet wie sich Shanes Miene bei der Diskussion über Randalls Zukunft zunehmend verfinstert hatte. Offenbar hatte er angenommen, dass sich alle seinem Willen fügen würden, sobald er verkündete, dass er vorhatte Randall zu töten. Das war nicht der Fall. Derjenige, der sich am heftigsten gegen diese Idee aussprach war Dale, der darauf beharrte, dass sie besser als das sein mussten.

Trotzdem fiel das Mehrheitsvotum gegen Dale und für Shane aus. Eigentlich sollte der Alpha zufrieden sein, doch Rick konnte spüren, dass er das nicht wahr. In letzter Zeit war er niemals zufrieden, wie es schien.

Seit dem Zwischenfall mit Randalls Leuten waren die Dinge noch schlimmer geworden, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Shane schien in alles und jedem den Feind zu sehen. Er knurrte Merle an, Dale, Lori, sogar T-Dog. Wenn er derjenige gewesen wäre, der Randall „befragt" hätte, wäre der Beta schon lange tot.

_Was ist nur los mit ihm? Wie kann ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen?, _fragte sich Rick immer wieder und erhielt keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Ein Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, dass Dales Argumente vielleicht Shanes Herz erreichen könnten, ihn wieder klarsehen lassen könnten, aber Dale war noch nie Shanes größter Fan gewesen oder umgekehrt. Die einzigen, die heutzutage zu Shane durchzudringen schienen, waren die Omegas.

Leider nutzte er sie aber auch zunehmend als Ausrede für die Dinge, die er sich einredete tun zu müssen. „Ihr wollt wirklich einen Mann wie Randall in der Nähe des Ortes freilassen, an dem Beth lebt? Und Maggie? An dem Carol schläft? Carl?", hatte er argumentiert und dieses Argument war natürlich in erste Linie auf Hershel zugeschnitten gewesen, aber auch auf alle anderen. Die Botschaft war klar: Beschützt die Omegas. Jemand wie Randall stellte eine zu große Gefahr für sie da um weiter leben zu dürfen.

Rick war anderer Meinung. Jemand wie Randall mochte eine Gefahr für sie alle darstellen, aber es war eine Sache jemanden im Kampf zu töten, es war eine andere einen wehrlosen Gefangenen hinzurichten. Er fürchtete, dass Shane sich, wenn er Randall tötete, endgültig verlieren würde.

„Ich will nicht, dass du es tust", bettelte er deswegen. Wenn Randall schon sterben sollte, dann wenigstens nicht durch Shanes Hand.

„Ich muss es aber tun. Wer soll es sonst tun? Ich bin der Alpha, und Randall ist mein Gefangener", erwiderte Shane, „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, es wird schnell gehen."

„Vielleicht können wir erhängen", schlug Rick vor, dem das offizieller vorkam.

„In welchem Fall ebenfalls irgendjemand den Eimer wegkicken muss. Und wer soll das tun? Etwa Maggie? Daryl? Glenn? Willst du diese Aufgabe T-Dog aufhalsen oder Andrea? Nein, ich tu es", beharrte Shane, „Es ist meine Aufgabe."

Es sollte aber nicht Shanes Aufgabe sein, es sollte niemandes Aufgabe sein. Keiner von ihnen war ein Henker. Und Randall … was wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, was wenn er wirklich anders war als seine Begleiter, was wenn er niemanden jemals von der Farm erzählen würde? Nicht, dass Shane für dieses Argument zugänglich war. Im Grunde war das der Hauptgrund, warum er Randall töten wollte: Weil er von der Existenz der Farm wusste, weil er das Rudel kannte und die Greenes. Mit diesem Wissen durfte er in Shanes Augen nicht mehr weiterleben.

_Wann ist es nur soweit mit ihm gekommen? Gibt es nichts, womit ich ihn retten kann? _Rick wollte Randall nicht hinrichten, weil ihm der Gedanke Angst machte, dass eines Tages nötig sein könnte jemand anderen hinzurichten, einen von ihnen vielleicht, vielleicht jemanden wie Merle oder jemanden wie … wie Shane.

Letztlich kam dann doch wieder alles anders als geplant. Sie verloren Dale, und sein Tod änderte die Meinung der Gruppe: Um seinen letzten Wunsch zu ehren, wollten sie Randall nun verschonen. Sie planten ihn weit weg von der Farm freizulassen, und er sollte noch einmal schwören niemanden zu verraten, wo er gewesen war, und wen er getroffen hatte.

Es klang zu gut um wahr zu sein. Sie alle schmiedeten diese Pläne, waren mit ihnen einverstanden, zumindest fast alle. Shane war die meiste Zeit über einfach still. Das hätte ein Warnzeichen sein sollen, aber die Trauer um Dale war zu frisch und lenkte sie alle zu sehr ab.

Schließlich meldete sich Shane doch zu Wort. „Ist das euer Ernst? Wir hatten schon beschlossen, dass wir Randall umbringen. Und jetzt ändert ihr einfach eure Meinung, weil … Warum? Weil Dale ins Gras gebissen hat? Schade um den alten Mann, aber das ändert gar nichts. Nicht wer Randall ist, oder was Randall weiß. Randall wird sich Dales Tod nicht zu Herzen nehmen. Randall kümmert Dale nicht, Randall kümmert nichts außer er selbst. Er würde alles schwören und versprechen, nur um mit dem Leben davon zu kommen. Und ihr seid bereit ihm auf einmal zu glauben? Du bist bereit ihm auf einmal zu glauben, Rick?", empörte er sich, „Du siehst nicht klar, keiner von euch tut das. Dales Tod hat euch das Gehirn vernebelt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr uns alle gefährdet, nur weil wieder mal einer von uns gestorben ist." Und dann ging er los. In Richtung Scheune. In Richtung Randall. Alle starrten ihm einen Moment lang wie betäubt hinterher.

Dann rannte Rick los. Er krallte sich an Shane fest. „Nein, nein, nein, nein", jammerte er, „Bitte tu es nicht!"

„Tut mir leid, Bruder, das ist zu deinem eigenen Besten", erwiderte Shane und stieß ihn dann von sich und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Rick sprang ihn an um ihn zu Boden zu ringen. Pech nur, dass er das noch nie gekonnt hatte. Shane hatte ihn in wenigen Sekunden auf den Boden festgenagelt. „Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und bleib liegen, Rick, ich will dir nicht weh tun", zischte der Alpha ihm zu und setzte seinen Weg dann fort.

Nun war Merle derjenige, der ihn ansprang, doch auch der landete schnell am Boden. Und als er wieder aufstehen wollte, verkündete Shane bedrohlich: „Fordere mich nicht heraus, Dixon." Merle machte Anstalten ihn trotzdem noch einmal anzugreifen, ließ es aber dann bleiben und senkte den Blick.

Keiner der anderen setzte auch nur dazu an sich einzumischen. Daryl hatte sich zwar in Bewegung gesetzt, doch Carol klammerte sich an ihm fest und beschwor ihn nichts zu unternehmen, und er schien auf sie zu hören. Andrea und T-Dog wechselten unsichere Blicke, und Beth hatte sich an Hershel festgekrallt. Lori hielt Carl umklammert, der wütend wirkte. Patricia und Jimmy wirkten beide hauptsächlich verwirrt. Glenn sah verloren aus, und erst da fiel Rick auf, dass Maggie verschwunden war. Er hoffte nur, dass sie keine Dummheit vorhatte.

Sie war immer noch abgängig, als Shane Randall zu ihnen schleppte. Shane baute sich vor ihnen allen auf und präsentierte ihnen seinen Gefangenen.

In diesem Moment tauchte der weibliche Omega mit einer Schrotflinte in der Hand auf und zielte auf Shane. „Lass ihn los!", forderte sie.

Shane sah sie nur vielsagend an. „Netter Bluff, aber wir wissen beide, dass du nicht abdrücken wirst. Nicht für den hier", meinte er und bellte dann: „Nimm das Gewehr runter!" Maggie starrte ihn einen endlosen Moment lang durch ihren Gewehrlauf hindurch an, bevor sie die Waffe sinken ließ.

Shane ließ seinen Blick nun über sämtliche andere Anwesende gleiten. „Ich weiß ihr wollt die Wahrheit nicht hören, gerade jetzt, aber die Wahrheit ist: Dieser hier ist eine Gefahr für uns alle", verkündete er schließlich, „Und so gehen wir mit Gefahren um." Er nickte Rick zu, achtete nicht auf Randalls Proteste, und brach diesem dann mit einem schnellen Ruck das Genick. Dann zog er seine Waffe und schoss dem gerade wiedererwachenden Randall in den Kopf.

Alle starrten ihn entsetzt an. „Irgendwann wird euch klar werden, dass das hier sein musste", schloss Shane.

Rick war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, dass das jemals der Fall sein würde.

* * *

**IV.**

„Natürlich könnten wir sie trotzdem einfach alle erschießen", meinte Daryl, „Wir hätten mindestens drei Wochen, bevor Negan davon erfahren würde. Zeit genug Maggie zu retten."

„Wie bitte?!" Rick wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Shane, Morales, und ihre beiden Freunde. Wir könnten sie als Heckenschützen erledigen, nun, da wir draußen sind. Mit den Waffen aus den Verstecken", erklärte Daryl.

Ricks Blick fiel automatisch auf die Mini-Axt in seiner Hand. „Erstens würde ich mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Negan wirklich erst in dreieinhalb bis vier Wochen wieder bei uns auftaucht. Und zweitens hatten wir das doch schon: Nein, es ist zu riskant", erwiderte er mit einem Anflug von Ärger.

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir unsere Pläne ändern" , meinte Daryl und sah dann ebenfalls auf die Axt, die auf Ricks Schoß lag, „Und du bis dabei weich zu werden. Shane Walsh? Schon wieder? Hast du aus dem ersten Mal nichts gelernt?"

Rick hätte wirklich nur zu gerne auf dieses Gespräch verzichtet. „Es ist nichts passiert, und es wird auch nichts passieren", erklärte er.

„Ach, du hast also kein Geschenk von ihm angenommen?" Daryl deutete auf die Axt.

„An diesen Bogen kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern", schnappte Rick zurück, „Und selbst wenn, hat mich das das letzte Mal nicht davon abgehalten zu tun, was nötig war, oder?"

Daryl musterte ihn einen Moment lang. „Es hat dich das letzte Mal fast umgebracht, Rick. Vielleicht müssen wir ihn ja gar nicht töten. Vielleicht läuft er über. Immerhin ist er verrückt nach dir - die Betonung liegt auf verrückt", bot er dann an, „Aber die anderen…"

„Nein, Leute umzubringen hat uns erst in dieses Lage gebracht", würgte Rick ihn ab, „Wir halten uns an den Plan. Im Übrigen steht es dir nicht zu mein Liebesleben zu kritisieren. Du mit deiner heimlichen Affäre da hinten." Er nickte in den Rückspiegel, und wurde von Jesus mit einer Grimasse belohnt.

„Irgendwer hätte mich ruhig vorwarnen können, ich bin wie ein Trottel im Büro dieses Shanes gestanden. Weißt du, dass er denkt, dass wir zusammenleben? Heißt das eigentlich, dass ich jetzt zu Daryl ziehen muss?", meldete sich Jesus zu Wort.

„Wenn wir diese Coverstory aufrecht erhalten wollen, dann wohl schon", erwiderte Rick, „Es ist doch eine Coverstory, oder?"

„Natürlich", sagte Daryl sofort.

„Soll ich über diese Sofort-Antwort beleidigt sein?", erkundigte sich Jesus, „Zu deiner Info: Du könntest es schlechter treffen."

„So habe ich das gar nicht gemeint!", verteidigte sich Daryl, und Rick bekam Mitleid mit ihm. Das Thema Liebe war Daryl beinahe so unangenehm wie das Thema Sex. Es musste ihm schwer genug gefallen sein Shane und Rick anzusprechen, Ricks Racheversuch via Jesus hatte diesem zwar ein wenig Genugtuung verschafft, aber jetzt tat es ihm schon wieder leid.

„Nimm es nicht persönlich, Jesus. Daryl ist nun mal anders als wir anderen", erklärte er, „Er sieht niemanden so."

„Und ist mein Leben dadurch nicht unkomplizierter", murmelte Daryl.

„Also habe ich einen Fake-Freund, mit dem nie was laufen wird? Das haben sie in den Filmen aber immer anders dargestellt", seufzte Jesus theatralisch, „Also, du und dieser Shane-Alpha? Von vor dem Ausbruch?"

„Auch danach. Es ist kompliziert", wich Rick aus.

„Seit wann kennt ihr euch?"

„Seit wir Kinder waren", gab Rick zu, „Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Später waren wir Partner, dienstlich. Dann waren wir mehr. Und dann ging es schief. … Er ist Judiths Vater."

Jesus pfiff. „Dieser Negan hat gewusst, was er tut, als er ausgerechnet ihn als Aufpasser nach Alexandria geschickt hat", stellte er fest.

„Ja."

Das Gespräch verebbte wieder. Schließlich meinte Jesus: „Wenn ihr wirklich vorhabt euren Plan durchzuziehen, dann brauchen wir Verbündete. Habt ihr Lust auf einen kleinen Umweg? Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich euch König Ezekiel vorstelle."

„König? Was?", entfuhr es Daryl.

„Keine Sorge, ihr werdet ihn mögen", versicherte ihnen Jesus.

Rick hoffte nur, dass das auch stimmen würde. Nach all den Alpha-Begegnungen der letzten Zeit war das letzte, was er brauchte, ein weiterer aggressiver Macho-Alpha, der sein Revier markierte.

Als er das dachte, wusste er natürlich noch nichts von dem Tiger.

* * *

_A/N: Ja, also mein Headcon für Daryl war letztlich, dass er asexuell sein muss, da er innerhalb von neun Staffeln genug potentielle Love Interests beiden Geschlechts vor die Nase gesetzt bekommen hat, aber nie was gelaufen ist. (Und Carol sich kaum, dass sie in Alexandria waren den nächstbesten Kerl für Sex angelacht hat). Ich weiß, dass sich das in der 10. Staffel scheinbar ändert (bitte nicht spoilern, die habe ich noch nicht gesehen), aber das kommt für mich zu spät, also ja, Daryl hat in dieser Fic kein Interesse an Sex, was aber nicht heißt, dass er keine romantischen Gefühle für jemanden entwickeln kann (Jesus hat also eine Chance, wenn ihm das reichen sollte)._

_Und ja, wir nähern uns einem großen Umbruch in zweifacher Hinsicht. Einerseits dem Shane-Rick-Finale in der Vergangenheitsebene und anderseits dem Kingdom (yeah!) in der Gegenwartsebene._

_Übrigens bin ich mir selbst nicht sicher, ob ich Shane jetzt letztlich mehr oder weniger psychotisch als im Canon darstelle - das Ziel war, dass er auf andere Art und Weise psychotisch werden sollte, und vielleicht etwas weniger, aber nach der Randall-Szene bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn jetzt nicht stattdessen wahnsinniger gemacht habe. Andererseits ist das hier ein A/B/O-Setting, sprich Dominanz-Demonstrationen sind an der Tagesordnung, also würden es die Charaktere vielleicht nicht als wahnsinniger empfinden als wenn er Randall wie im Canon heimlich umgebracht und dann darüber gelogen hätte. Eure Gedanken dazu._

_Reviews?_


	10. Kontrolle

**Kontrolle**

* * *

**I.**

Shane hatte gedacht, dass die anderen sich ihm gegenüber nach dem Zwischenfall mit Lori misstrauisch verhalten würden, doch nach dem Zwischenfall mit Randall waren sie erst wirklich misstrauisch, vielleicht sogar verängstigt. _Das geht vorbei, sie werden einsehen, dass ich recht hatte, dass ich nur getan habe, was ich tun musste um sie zu schützen._

Ihm war durchaus klar, dass er nicht gerade der beliebteste Bewohner der Farm war, und das schon länger nicht mehr. Das verletzte ihn zwar, aber er konnte damit leben. Irgendwann würden die anderen einsehen, dass er immer nur ihr Bestes gewollt hatte.

Dale war immer gegen ihn gewesen, vielleicht trauerte er deswegen kaum um den alten Beta. Er hatte Shane böse Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, ihm gesagt, dass er die Art Alpha war, der für eine Welt wie diese gemacht war. Das hätte natürlich eine Beleidigung sein sollen, aber auf gewisse Weise hatte der Beta damit recht gehabt: Von ihrer ganzen Gruppe war Shane vielleicht der Einzige, der in dieser Welt hier überleben könnte. Und deswegen war es seine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass auch die anderen überlebten, weil nur er dafür sorgen konnte.

Randall und seine Kohorten waren eine Gefahr gewesen, er hatte nicht anders handeln können. Dass die anderen das nicht einsahen, bewies nur, dass sie nicht bereit waren ohne seine Führung zurecht zu kommen.

Dass Hershel ihn konfrontieren würde, hatte er erwartet. Immerhin war es immer noch seine Farm, und Alphas waren von Dominanz-Demonstrationen anderer Alphas, egal unter welchen Umständen, nie begeistert. „Vielleicht solltest du einfach weggehen, Shane", schlug ihm der Greene-Alpha vor, „Die Farm verlassen. Die andern hier lassen." Das war nicht ganz das, was Shane erwartet hatte.

„Wenn ich gehe, dann nicht ohne Rick, Carl, und mein Baby. Und nicht ohne den Rest des Rudels. Denkst du wirklich, du könntest sie anführen? Du bist ein alter Mann. Wie willst du sie beschützen? Oder denkst du Merle würde das übernehmen? Und dass er sich dich unterordnen würde?!", erwiderte Shane halb amüsiert, halb ungläubig, „Er würde kurzen Prozess mit dir machen, und du hättest es verdient, weil du die einzige Person, die deine Familie beschützen kann, weggeschickt hast. Wer soll sonst Beth, Maggie, und Patricia beschützen, wenn nicht ich? Jimmy?"

Hershel schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. Er hatte Shane in einem einsamen Moment draußen vor der Scheune abgefangen. Dort, wo die Exekution stattgefunden hatte. Vermutlich hatte er einen Moment gewählt, in dem es keine Zeugen geben würde. Shane wusste nicht, was sich der alte Mann davon erhoffte. Er mochte ein Alpha sein, aber er war kein Gegner für Shane, Shane respektierte seine Stellung als Anführer des Greene-Rudels und die Tatsache, dass er Carl gerettet hatte, aber das war auch schon alles. Heshel Greene war kein Gegner für ihn, in keinerlei Hinsicht. Wenn er Shane hinauswerfen wollte, dann musste er schon das ganze Rudel hinauswerfen.

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass du den anderen einen Gefallen damit tun würdest, wenn du gehst?", wollte Hershel wissen, „Dass es besser für sie wäre, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst? Alle haben Angst vor dir!"

Shane lachte. Weil diese Situation einfach absurd war. „Sie zu verlassen wäre das Schlimmste, was ich ihnen antun könnte. Sie brauchen mich", erklärte er, „Sie werden ihre Angst vergessen, sobald sie einsehen, dass sie keine Angst haben müssen. Dass ich mich nie gegen sie wenden würde."

Hersehl schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich kann dich nicht einladen hier zu bleiben, nicht guten Gewissens, das geht einfach nicht", sagte er, „Die anderen schon, aber nicht dich."

„Nun, dann lade mich einfach nicht ein. Ich bleibe aber trotzdem, das kann ich dir versichern. Wenn du mich loswerden willst, dann musst du schon versuchen mich raus zu werfen. Viel Spaß dabei", spottete Shane, „Dort wo Rick ist, wo meine Familie ist, bin ich auch." So einfach war das. Hershel könnte es akzeptieren, oder sich damit abfinden - Shane hatte nicht vor ihm eine andere Wahl zu lassen.

„Sag mir ehrlich: Hast du Otis umgebracht?", wollte der alte Mann dann wissen.

Shane lachte trocken. „Ist es nicht ein wenig spät mir diese Frage zu stellen?", gab er zurück, „Nicht ich habe ihn umgebracht, es waren die Beißer. Er war einfach nicht schnell genug. Wenn er schneller, stärker, und besser gewesen wäre, würde er jetzt noch leben. Wenn er besser hätte zielen können, würde er jetzt noch leben."

„Wirst du das später auch einmal über Lori sagen, oder über Merle oder über alle anderen die du dir sonst noch vom Hals schaffen wirst, wenn sie dich zu sehr ärgern?", erkundigte sich Hershel.

Nun wurde Shane langsam doch ärgerlich. „Glaub mir, Hershel, der einzige, der im Moment Gefahr läuft mich so sehr zu ärgern, dass ich ihn mir vom Hals schaffen will, bist du", erklärte er bedrohlich und ließ den anderen Alpha dann stehen. Er kehrte ihn vollkommen unbesorgt den Rücken zu, womit er ausdrückte, wie wenig er von ihm hielt. Auf irgendeine Art von Respektbezeugung hatte er im Moment keine Lust.

Im Übrigen war es nicht wahr, dass alle vor ihm Angst hatten. Carl hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Er war frustriert über die Dinge, die passiert waren, und machte sich Vorwürfe. Er dachte, dass Dales Tod seine Schuld wäre, dass ein Fehler, den er gemacht hätte, dazu geführt hätte, dass Dale von den Beißern erwischt worden war. Und dieses Geheimnis vertraute er Shane an, nicht Lori, nicht Rick, nur Shane, weil er wusste, dass Shane ihn nicht verurteilen würde.

Shane würde Carl niemals verurteilen. Ein Vater verurteilte seine Kinder nicht. Das hatte Shane von Mister Grimes gelernt. „Du solltest das alles deinem Dad erzählen, Kumpel", meinte Shane zu Carl, „Er sollte Bescheid wissen."

„Aber er wird es nicht verstehen, er….", jammerte Carl.

„Nein, hör zu, ich kenne deinen Dad schon sehr lange, und ich kann dir eines versichern, er wird dir vergeben. Er vergibt jeden, immer. Und das, was du getan hast, hast du nicht aus böser Absicht getan, du wolltest niemanden weh tun. Es war ein Fehler, eine Dummheit. Das wird er verstehen", betonte Shane, „Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du es ihm gesagt hast. Er wird dich dafür nicht verurteilen, dass verspreche ich dir."

Shane wusste, dass Rick jedem vergab, weil er davon überzeugt war, dass Rick ihm vergeben hatte. Nicht, dass es etwas zu vergeben gab, aber Rick war besessen davon gewesen Dales letzten Willen zu respektieren, und Shane hatte ihm diese Chance geraubt. Es war zwar notwendig gewesen, aber Shane war durchaus bewusst, dass Rick deswegen unglücklich war. Seit dem Tod von Randall wich der Omega Shane aus, verbrachte mehr seiner Zeit mit Lori, Daryl, und Carol. Aber das war okay, Shane war überzeugt davon, dass Rick, wenn er ihn nur ein wenig Zeit lassen würde, von selbst zu ihm kommen würde.

In dieser Nacht kam Rick wirklich zu ihm. Shane hatte sich angeboten Wache zu halten, was allen nur recht zu sein schien. Sie waren sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob der Rest von Randalls Gruppe hier vielleicht nicht doch eines Tages auftauchen würde, und seit dem Zwischenfall mit Dale waren sie auch wieder doppelt auf der Hut, was Beißer anging. Gerade in der Nacht sollte immer mindestens eine Person Wache halten.

„Carl hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Er hat gesagt, du hast ihn zu mir geschickt", begann Rick, während er sich neben Shane stellte und in die Nacht hinausblickte, „Danke dafür."

„Er ist ein guter Junge. Und hat sich sehr schuldig gefühlt. Was er gebraucht hat, war sein Omega-Vater, der ihm versichert, dass er ihn immer noch liebt", meinte Shane, „Es war nichts dabei."

„Ich liebe auch dich immer noch. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?", erwiderte Rick darauf, „Egal was du getan hast."

Shane warf Rick einen Seitenblick zu. „So schmeichelhaft das auch ist, mein Hübscher, ich habe nichts Falsches getan", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, „Randall musste sterben, egal ob das Dale gefallen hätte oder nicht."

Rick lehnte sich näher zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte: „Und Otis? Musste der auch sterben?"

„Es war er oder beide von uns, Rick. Und beide von uns hätte bedeutet auch Carl. Und damit auch du", erwiderte Shane gedämpft, „Das war keine Wahl, es gab nur eine Entscheidung. Es gibt nichts, das ich nicht für dich tun würde." Und dann blickte er Rick direkt ins Gesicht.

Dessen Miene spiegelte nicht gerade das wieder, was Shane erwartet hatte dort zu finden. Für jemanden, der gerade so ein großes Kompliment bekommen hatte, wirkte er nicht besonders begeistert oder gerührt oder erfreut. Eher vage besorgt. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, hatte Shane das Gefühl möglicherweise nicht zu wissen, was in seinem Omega vorging. Deswegen traf es ihn auch unerwartet, als dieser sich doch zu ihm hinüberlehnte und ihn küsste. Und dann seine Zunge ins Spiel brachte und an Shanes Kleidung zu zerren begann.

_Eigentlich sollte ich ja Wache schieben, aber …. _Immerhin war das hier Rick, und der war in letzter Zeit selten genug in Stimmung gewesen. Was auch immer ihn jetzt dazu veranlasste über Shane herzufallen, der Alpha wollte sein Glück nicht in Frage stellen, sondern genießen. Selbst wenn es in aller Öffentlichkeit am dreckigen Boden stattfand, wenn er eigentlich Wache schieben sollte.

Nachdem es vorbei war, hatte Shane eigentlich keine Lust sich wieder anzuziehen und Wache zu schieben. Er wollte lieber ewig zusammen mit Rick im Dreck liegen und mit diesem kuscheln. „Weißt du, ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir das Baby, wenn es ein Junge sein sollte, nach deinem Vater benennen sollten", vertraute er seinem Omega an.

„Von mir wirst du keinen Einspruch hören, aber Lori hat vielleicht andere Vorstellungen", wandte Rick ein.

„Lori", schnaubte Shane abfällig, „hat offensichtlich kein Interesse an diesem Kind. Immerhin wollte sie es töten. Wieso sollte sie es danach noch benennen dürfen?"

Rick schien sich in seinem Armen zu versteifen. „Denkst du nicht, dass sie das alles in ein paar Monaten vielleicht ganz anders empfindet? Immerhin wird sie das Kind austragen. So was verbindet", ließ er sich dann zaghaft vernehmen.

„Pech für sie, wenn sie ihre Meinung ändert. Ich werde nicht vergessen, was sie tun wollte. Wenn sie das Kind auf die Welt gebracht hat, kann sie froh sein, wenn ich sie überhaupt stillen lasse", knurrte Shane. Lori, warum musste Rick auch mit Lori anfangen? Der Omega in seinen Armen war ganz still geworden, er sagte nicht nur nichts mehr, er bewegte sich auch nicht mehr.

„Rick? Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Shane, nun doch leicht besorgt. Rick konnte doch nach allem, was passiert war, nicht immer noch ernsthaft weiterhin Loris Verteidiger spielen wollen, oder? „Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich sollte wieder nach Carl sehen", ließ sich der Omega dann vernehmen und stand auf. Das kam jetzt doch ziemlich erprupt. Aber immerhin fühlte sich Carl schuldig und brauchte Trost. Und Shane sollte wirklich weiterhin Wache schieben.

„Von mir aus." Der Alpha kam ebenfalls mühsam auf die Beine. „Grüß den Jungen von mir", meinte er, „Denkst du Carl, wünscht sich einen Bruder oder eine Schwester?"

„Ich denke, er wünscht sich vor allem eine heile Familie", erwiderte Rick, irgendwie bedeutungsschwanger.

„Keine Sorge", meinte Shane dazu, „ich habe nicht vor zuzulassen, dass Hershel uns vor der Geburt von der Farm verbannt. Das Kind wird hier geboren werden, in Sicherheit."

Rick erwiderte darauf nichts. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch auf etwas anderes angespielt.

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete Rick ihn mit gepackter Ausrüstung und dem Vorschlag auf eine Erkundungsmission zu gehen. „Wir sollten überprüfen, ob irgendwo in der Nähe etwas von Randalls Rudel zu sehen ist", meinte der Omega.

Das war gar keine so dumme Idee, also stimmte Shane zu. Ein kleiner Ausflug wäre vielleicht genau das Richtige um den anderen Gelegenheit zu geben sich zu beruhigen. Wenn sie wieder zurückkämen, dann wäre die ganze Randall-Sache mit Sicherheit vergessen.

„Hab ein Auge auf das Rudel, während wir weg sind", bat Shane Andrea, „Lass niemanden Unsinn anstellen." Sie schien für einen Moment überrascht zu sein, dass er ausgerechnet sie für diese Aufgabe auswählte, nickte dann aber. „Ich passe auf", versprach sie.

Und dann machten sich Shane und Rick auf zu ihrem Ausflug. Sie fuhren ein Stück hinaus, ließen das Auto dann stehen, und gingen zu Fuß weiter. Rick war seltsam schweigsam. Omegas, ständig zerbrachen sie sich über irgendetwas den Kopf. Das musste ein sehr anstrengendes Leben sein. (Nicht, dass Shanes Leben in der letzten Zeit viel entspannter gewesen wäre).

„Willst du mir endlich sagen, was eigentlich los ist?", fragte Shane schließlich, als er das Schweigen nicht mehr ertrug.

„Ich denke, das hier ist eine gute Stelle", meinte Rick und setzte seinen Rucksack ab, „Hier sind Vorräte, Wasser, Waffen, Munition, Verbandszeug, und ein paar Medikamente drinnen. Damit solltest du eine Weile auskommen."

Shane starrte seinen Omega verständnislos an. „Wovon sprichst du bitte?", wollte er dann wissen.

Rick leckte sich nervös die Lippen. „Ich finde, es ist besser, wenn du nicht mit mir zurück zur Farm kommst. Zumindest eine Zeit lang nicht", erklärt er dann.

Shane wollte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Moment mal. Ist das etwa dein Ernst?", wunderte er sich, „Verbannst du mich gerade?"

„Sozusagen. Du hast recht, weißt du? Es ist wichtig, dass das Kind an einem sicheren Ort geboren wird, und ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du diese Sicherheit gefährdest", erklärte Rick.

„Hat Hershel dich hierzu angestiftet? Keine Sorge, mit dem werde ich fertig. Alte Alphas beißen nicht mehr. Wenn er Ärger macht, dann töte ich ihn einfach. Wird schwer für Beth und Maggie werden, aber sie werden darüber hinwegkommen", erklärte Shane, „Sie sind noch jung und anpassungsfähig."

„Siehst du das, genau das meine ich. Hast du dir selbst in letzter Zeit eigentlich mal zugehört?", wollte Rick von ihm wissen, „Das hier hat nichts mit Hershel zu tun. Letztlich würde er dich bleiben lassen, weil er ein gutes Herz hat."

Jetzt war Shane verwirrt. Wenn nicht Hershel der Grund für das hier, wer oder was trug dann die Verantwortung für …. Oh, natürlich. Gestern Abend. Alles war so gut gelaufen, bis Lori zum Thema geworden war. „Also ist es Lori! Das hätte ich mir denken können! Was hat sie dir eingeredet? Etwa, dass ich gefährlich bin? Das ist Unsinn. Randall war die Gefahr, er musste sterben. Ich habe nichts getan, was nicht dem Wohl der Gruppe gedient hat. Das weiß sie sehr genau, sie will es nur nicht wahrhaben, weil sie dich für sich haben will. Sie war immer schon eifersüchtig auf mich! Und jetzt wollte sie sogar unser Baby töten!", argumentierte Shane, „Du kannst ihr nichts von dem, was sie von sich gibt, glauben!"

„Es geht hier nicht um Lori. Es geht um dich, Shane. Du bist …. Du bist nicht mehr du selbst. Ich weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat, aber seit Carl angeschossen wurde, ist es nicht mehr zu übersehen … Es geht dir nicht gut, und du bemerkst es nicht einmal! Du bist wirklich eine Gefahr für uns. Heute waren es Otis und Randall. Morgen sind es Hershel und Lori. Wie lange bis du in Merle oder Andrea oder T-Dog einen Feind siehst? Oder sogar in einen der Omegas?", behauptete Rick, „Du bist vollkommen außer Kontrolle!"

„Ach? Und das ist dir über Nacht klar geworden, oder wie? Oder hast du mich nur verführt, damit ich das hier nicht kommen sehen? Diesen … diesen Verrat. Weißt du, ich hätte das von allen erwartet, aber nicht von dir! Ich würde alles für dich geben, und du…" Shane fehlten die Worte. „Und du benutzt mich nur, bis es dir unangenehm wird, und du mich wegwirfst! Es ist nicht Lori, nicht wahr? Du bist es! Ich wollte das bisher nicht sehen, weil ich dich zu sehr liebe, aber du wolltest dieses Baby nie haben! Von dem Moment an, als du von seiner Existenz erfahren hast, hast du den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen, dass es nicht von dir ist. Du hast ihr eingeredet, dass sie es wegmachen soll, weil es nicht deines ist! Sie wollte immer ein zweites Kind, warum sollte sie es abtreiben wollen? Nein, du hast ihr das eingeredet, und um dich zu schützen hat sie das verschwiegen! Weil sie Angst hatte, dass ich dich dann als den Verräter sehe, der du bist! Und ich war die ganze Zeit über wütend auf sie, dabei hätte ich wütend auf dich sein sollen!" Shane hatte das Gefühl zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder klar zu sehen. Er hatte sich ablenken lassen, von Rick und seinen Gefühlen für den Omega. Er hatte vergessen wie erleichtert und erlöst er sich gefühlt hatte, als er nur ihn, Lori, und Carl gegeben hatte, und das Baby. Rick hatte ihn das vergessen lassen. Rick, der ihn mit Sex abgelenkt hatte, nicht nur letzte Nacht, sondern schon während seiner Hitze, und davor im CDC, und ….

Rick starrte ihn vollkommen verdattert an. Er hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass Shane ihn auf die Schliche kommen würde! „Seit du wieder in unserem Leben aufgetaucht bist, hast du versucht dich zwischen Lori und mich zu stellen, unsere Einheit zu schwächen! Du hast es nicht ertragen, dass wir zusammen etwas gefunden haben, das du mit keinem von uns jemals finden konntest: Glück!", fuhr Shane wütend fort, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mir das so lange entgangen ist, aber du warst von Anfang gegen mich und meine Art zu führen! Du hast meine Position als Rudelführer bei jeder sich nur bietenden Gelegenheit untergraben! Weil du diesen Moment von Anfang an geplant hast! Den Moment, in dem du mich loswirst! Verbannung, dass ich nicht lache! Du hast ja nicht einmal die Eier mich herauszufordern und umzubringen!"

Rick schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir passiert ist, Shane. Aber das hört jetzt auf", verkündete er, „Nimm diesen Rucksack und geh einfach!"

„Warum zum Teufel sollte ich das tun?!", wollte Shane herausfordernd wissen.

„Weil du allen nur noch Angst machst! Weil du mir nur noch Angst machst!", schrie Rick ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, „Du solltest uns beschützen, aber stattdessen muss ich uns alle vor dir beschützen!"

Ein Teil von Shane war bestürzt, als er das hörte. Der Teil, der immer ein guter Alpha hatte sein wollen, wusste, dass irgendetwas gerade vollkommen schief lief. Ein anderer Teil wurde aber wütend. Wie konnte Rick das behaupten? Wie konnte Rick es wagen das alles so darzustellen, als wäre er der Böse hier?!

„Du hast recht, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich uns beschütze! Vor deinem Wahnsinn! Ich gehe zurück zur Farm!", verkündete er düster, „Zu meinem Rudel, zu meiner Familie! Aber ohne dich! Nimm deinen verdammten Rucksack und verschwinde! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Dann drehte er sich um und stapfte zurück in Richtung Wagen. Und ignorierte dabei Ricks lautstarkes Weinen.

_Wie kann dieser wahnsinnige Omega es wagen?! Ich bin der Rudelführer hier! Ich bin der Alpha hier! Wenn irgendjemand jemand anderen aus dem Rudel verbannt, dann bin ich das! _Er fuhr herum, als ihn jemand am Arm packte, und schleuderte seinen Angreifer zu Boden. Es war kein Angreifer, es war nur Rick. Der weinend vor ihm lag und murmelte: „Es tut mir leid, Alpha."

Und einfach so wollte Shane ihm am liebsten auch schon wieder alles verzeihen, alles zurücknehmen, so tun als wäre nichts davon je passiert, zusammen mit ihm nach Hause zurückzukehren, zu Carl, zu Lori, zu ihrem Rudel. _Aber dann würde alles wieder von vorne losgehen._

Rick und er waren in diesem ewigen Tanz gefangen. Immer schon. Dem ewigen Tanz, in dem sie sich stritten, einander vergaben, von vorne anfingen, ein Herz und eine Seele waren, solange bis Rick beschloss, dass ihm die Dinge, so wie sie waren, nicht gefielen, so lange bis Rick beschloss, dass er etwas ändern wollte, dass er etwas besser wusste, und dann war auf einmal Shane der Dumme, Shane, der ewig auf Rick wartete, welcher ihn aber in Wahrheit gar nicht wollte, weil er lieber Lori heiratete, Shane, der seine Karriere über sein Liebesleben stellte, weil Rick sich entschlossen hatte Polizist werden zu müssen und jemand brauchte, der auf ihn aufpasste, Rick, der beschloss ihn einfach so ohne Vorwarnung zu küssen und sich gleich darauf niederschießen ließ, Rick, der ins Koma fiel und sich weigerte aufzuwachen, egal wie sehr Shane ihn brauchte, Rick, der nicht einmal den Anstand besaß tot zu bleiben und Shane von seiner Familie trennte, von seiner Geliebten und seinen Kindern, Rick, der mit einem fremden Alpha auf haarsträubende Expeditionen ging, egal, was Shane davon hielt, Rick, der sich in dumme Ideen verrannte und dem Rudel davon erzählte, anstatt sie mit Shane zu besprechen, Rick, der darin versagte sich um sein eigenes angeschossenes Kind zu kümmern, Rick, der ihn dazu zwang Otis zu töten, Rick, der sich ständig irgendwelchen Gefahren und feindlichen Alphas aussetzte, Rick, der sich in jedem Streit immer gegen Shane stellte und auf die Seite von allen anderen, Rick, der eine demokratische Abstimmung darüber wollte, ob sie einen Feind des Rudels am Leben ließen, und das Abstimmungsergebnis dann änderte, sobald es ihm nicht mehr in den Kram passte, Rick, der ihn mit in die Wildnis nahm um ihn zu verbannen, als ob er das Recht dazu hätte. Rick, dem Shane das alles immer wieder verzeihen würde, weil er eben Rick war.

_Ein Alpha beschützt sein Rudel vor Gefahren, und die größte Gefahr für mein Rudel ist dieser Omega hier. Die größte Gefahr für mich ist dieser Omega hier, _erkannte Shane. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich dabei den Verstand zu verlieren. Und wenn, dann war das nur Rick Grimes' Schuld!

Shane zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf dem am Boden liegenden Omega. Rick erbleichte, als er die Waffe erblickte. „Shane, was … was tust du da?", wollte er heiser wissen.

„Es tut mir leid, Kumpel, aber ich muss das tun", erklärte Shane, „So ist es am besten für uns alle. Du bist eine Gefahr für uns. Ich muss dich beseitigen, solange ich klar genug bin es zu tun."

Ricks Augen weiteten sich, und er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Shane, Alpha, bitte, tu das nicht. Du willst das doch im Grunde gar nicht tun! Denk nach, ich bin ein unbewaffneter Omega, der vor dir am Boden liegt. Was daran klingt nach einer Tat, die in Ordnung wäre? Du bist kein Mörder, Shane. Wenn du das tust, wird dich das dein Leben lang verfolgen. Wie willst du jemals wieder Carl in die Augen sehen, oder Lori, oder eurem Baby?", bettelte er und erhob sich langsam und vorsichtig, während der Lauf von Shanes Waffe jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte, „Du bist nur verwirrt, Shane. Du willst mir doch gar nichts tun."

Die Waffe in Shanes Händen zitterte. Er hörte nichts anderes mehr als Ricks Stimme, die Stimme seiner Sirene. _Ich muss ihn beseitigen, ich muss. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue, dann werde ich es für immer bereuen._

„Shane, bitte, nimm die Waffe runter. Du bist mein Alpha, ein guter Alpha, du würdest mir niemals weh tun. Du willst niemanden weh tun", beschwor ihn Rick weiterhin, „Du willst uns einfach nur alle beschützen. Und das ist okay. Es tut mir leid, dass ich undankbar war. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Vergiss den Rucksack. Du nimmst die Waffe runter, und wir beide gehen zusammen nach Hause. So wie es sein sollte."

Langsam ließ Shane die Waffe sinken. Und atmete tief durch. Rick hatte ja recht, er wollte ihm nicht weh tun. Er liebte Rick, verdammt noch mal. So sehr, dass es weh tat. Dass es jeden einzelnen Tag weh tat.

„Gut so, und jetzt wirf die Waffe auf den Boden", bat Rick, und Shane kam dieser Bitte nach. Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung fragte er sich, ob Rick wohl seine Omega-Pheromone einsetzte um ihn zu beruhigen.

Shane starrte auf die am Boden liegende Waffe. und als er sah, dass sein Omega auf ihn zukam, öffnete er erwartungsvoll seine Arme für diesen. Doch statt einer Umarmung erhielt einen Messerstich in die Schulter.

Shane taumelte erstaunt zurück und sah die tränenverzerrte Parodie einer Grimasse, die Ricks Gesicht war. „Ich habe dich geliebt! Und dachte du liebst mich! Aber du musstest es ja ruinieren!", schrie Rick ihn an, „Hörst du mich: Ich war das nicht, du warst es! Du hast uns zu Grunde gerichtet! Du hast uns zu Grunde gerichtet!"

Shane stolperte angesichts der allumfassenden Wut in Ricks Stimme und blieb wie erstarrt am Boden liegen. Das Messer steckte immer noch in seiner Schulter und tat verdammt weh. Er griff danach und riss es sich aus seiner Schulter, woraufhin die Wunde zu bluten begann. Shane sah sich nach Rick um. Der war verschwunden. Das Einzige, was von ihm geblieben war, war der Rucksack, der demonstrativ ein paar Meter von Shane entfernt dastand und den Alpha leise zu verspotten schien.

* * *

**II.**

Shane wollte nicht wieder in alte Muster verfallen und sich minütlich fragen, ob Rick lebendig zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Er wollte Vertrauen haben, sich reif und geistig gesund verhalten. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als sich Sorgen zu machen. Und je länger Rick weg war, desto größer wurde seine Sorge.

Während der Abwesenheit des Omegas tat Shane sein Bestes um Alexandria an die Anwesenheit ihrer neuen Gäste zu gewöhnen. Es lief nicht so besonders; die meisten Bewohner machten nach wie vor einen großen Bogen um sie, wenn sie sie irgendwo in der Stadt sahen. Der Bogen, dem sie um Shane machten, war zwar bedeutend kleiner als der, den sie um die anderen drei Alphas machten, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie sich auch an ihn noch nicht gewöhnt hatten.

Er hatte sich mit jedem Bewohner getroffen und unterhalten, und versucht freundlich und zugänglich zu wirken, aber man konnte in wenigen Minuten meistens auch nur sehr wenig erreichen. Und letztlich war er immer noch der Anführer der Besetzer ihrer Stadt, und das vergaß keiner so einfach. Nicht einmal Carl vergaß es so einfach.

Shane sah seine Kinder jeden Tag, aber Carls anfängliche Freude darüber mit ihm wiedervereint zu sein, war einer gewissen unterschwelligen Feindseligkeit gewichen, oder zumindest Teenager-Missmut, der Junge zog ständig eine düstere Miene. Vielleicht machte er sich ja nur ebenfalls Sorgen um Rick, aber Zuneigung fühlte sich trotzdem anders an. Einmal hatte Shane den Fehler gemacht zu versuchen Carl nach seinem Liebesleben zu fragen, diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal machen, der Junge hätte ihm fast den Kopf abgebissen.

„Dieser Ort ist irgendwie seltsam", meinte Morales am Ende der ersten Woche zu Shane, „Die tun so, als würden wir immer noch in der Welt davor leben."

Tatsächlich fasste das das Leben in Alexandria ganz gut zusammen. Alle schienen gute Nachbarn zu sein, die gerne zusammenlebten, außer, wenn sie sich mal um Nichtigkeiten stritten, und jeder schien eine Art Job zu haben, eine Tätigkeit, der er nachging, eine Aufgabe. Omega Olivia war für die Katalogisierung und Verteilung der Ressourcen zuständig, andere betätigten sich landwirtschaftlich, sofern das möglich war. Beta Holly und ihre Gruppe schoben Wachdienst, und das tat fast immer nur jemand aus ihrer Gruppe. Glenn und die abwesenden Bewohner waren für die Versorgungsfahren zuständig. Es gab Klempner und Tischler in Alexandria. Und Pater Gabriel war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Seelensorger der Gemeinschaft.

Negan hätte diesen Ort nicht verstanden, das wusste Shane. Nicht weil er prinzipiell dagegen gewesen wäre das Leben von vorher wieder aufzunehmen, aber deswegen, weil es hier gerechte Arbeitsteilung gab, jeder das tat, was ihm Spaß machte und worin er gut war, alle alles teilten, und niemand offensichtlich das Sagen und damit alle Vorteile zu haben schien.

„Lass sie doch, vielleicht hilft es ihnen. Vielleicht macht es sich glücklich", mutmaßte Shane, „Hier hört man Kinderlachen. Das muss eine gute Sache sein. Oder nicht?"

Morales spukte auf den Boden. „Orte wie dieser werden von Orten wie dem Sanctuary gefressen. Denk man meine Worte, Shane, Alexandria wird nicht bleiben, wie es jetzt ist. Gewöhn dich lieber nicht an seine Annehmlichkeiten", meinte der andere Alpha.

Soweit Shane in der Lage gewesen war das festzustellen, hatte Morales seine Bekanntschaften mit Glenn und Andrea nicht erneuert, seit er hier angekommen war, er behandelte sie nicht anders als die anderen Bewohner von Alexandria. Carl mied er sowieso, die Gründe dafür waren aber wohl persönlicher als im Fall der anderen. Kinder hatten für einen Menschen nicht mehr die gleiche Bedeutung wie zuvor, nachdem er seine eigenen verloren hatte. Auf jeden Fall war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich hier nicht besonders wohl fühlte und lieber überall anders wäre. Aber zumindest hielt er mit dieser Meinung hinter dem Berg und gab sich professionell, was Shane zu schätzen wusste.

Was Jacob und Avery anging, so kannten sie niemanden von früher, was ihnen ihren Job vermutlich leichter machte als den beiden anderen. Sie konnten einfach nur diejenigen sein, die sie waren, Besetzer aus dem Sanctuary, die hier waren um alle Bewohner von Alexandria im Auge zu behalten. Sie hielten von allen Abstand, soweit es ging, und schienen sich nicht daran zu stören im Gegenzug genauso behandelt zu werden.

Nicht, dass Shane sich anmerken ließ, dass er es ihn störte, dass Andrea und Glenn ihn mit Kälte begegneten und alle anderen nicht bereit zu sein schienen sich für ihn zu erwärmen. Erstens wusste er, dass er nach der Farm und wegen der Tatsache, dass er nun zu Negan gehörte, Misstrauen verdient hatte, und zweitens gehörte er zu Negan, er war sogar ganz froh darüber, dass niemand den Fehler machte ihm blind zu vertrauen - das sprach für Alexandria, wies darauf hin, dass diese Leute im Gegensatz zu dem, was Morales dachte, vielleicht doch eine Chance hatten zu überleben. Es tat nur trotzdem weh.

Rick, Carl, und Judith waren seine Familie, Andrea, Glenn, und Daryl waren sein Rudel gewesen, genau wie Maggie, Rick im Sanctuary zu sehen war als wäre er nach langer Zeit in der Verbannung endlich wieder nach Hause gekommen. Er hat diejenigen, die er liebte, zu denen er gehörte, wieder gefunden. Doch die wollten ihn nicht zurück. Damit hatte er zwar gerechnet, es tat aber trotzdem weh.

„Beichten die Leute hier Ihnen wirklich ihre Sünden, Pater?", wollte Shane von Gabriel wissen, als er den Beta bei einem seiner zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Rundgänge durch die Stadt unweit des Tores traf. Gabriel schien ebenfalls tägliche Rundgänge zu machen, das war Shane aufgefallen. Vielleicht kontrollierte er ja auch die Umgebung. Wenn er das tat, war es weniger auffällig, als wenn Michonne und Abraham das erledigten. Von einem Priester erwartete man vielleicht, dass immer wieder mal nach den Rechten bei seinen Nachbarn sah. Hoffentlich dachten Morales, Jacob und Avery, dass es das war. Hoffentlich hatten sie nicht erkannt, dass der gute Pater sie überwachte, während sie die Stadt überwachten.

Die Bewohner von Alexandria hatten sich diese Routine angewöhnt – die Routine ihre Gäste niemals aus den Augen zu lassen. Wenn Olivia den Erlösern Snacks vorbeibrachte, war das nicht einfach nur Omega-Fürsorge. Genauso wenig wie eine scheinbar relaxte Sasha, die Morales Wasser brachte, wenn er am Turm saß. Oder Andrea, die bei ihren Häusern vorbeikam und sich erkundigte, ob es ihnen an irgendetwas fehlte. Genauso wenig wie ihre gemeinsamem Familienessen, bei denen immer mindestens Andrea oder Michonne, wenn nicht sogar beide, anwesend waren. Sie hatten offensichtlich nicht vor Shane mit seinen Kindern alleine zu lassen. Wenn er Judith mit ins Büro nahm, tauchte nach wenigen Minuten Olivia auf „um ihm bei der Kinderbetreuung zur Hand zu gehen". Er schien gerade mal alleine gelassen zu werden, wenn er mit Carl alleine war – weil er da vermutlich von Carl überwacht wurde. Diese Leute waren gut, aber nicht so subtil, wie sie dachten. Glück für sie, dass Shane die dümmsten Erlöser als seine Begleiter ausgewählt hatte, die er für halbwegs harmlos hielt und auf deren Loyalität er glaubte zählen zu können.

„Manchmal. Auch wenn von meiner Kirche nur noch ich übrig zu sein scheine, bin ich weiterhin an das Beichtgeheimnis gebunden. Wollen Sie beichten, Shane? Haben Sie denn etwas zu beichten?", wollte Gabriel von ihm wissen.

Shane hätte zu viel zu beichten. Er war ein Monster, das wusste er, Erlösung würde er nie erlangen. Und Gottes Vergebung interessierte ihn weniger als die von denen, den er Unrecht getan hatte.

„Was bringt es zu beichten, wenn man weiß, was man falsch gemacht hat, und weiß, dass es nicht zu vergeben ist?", gab Shane zurück.

„Wer wirklich bereut, dem wird auch vergeben. Sie können mir alles sagen. Ich bin gezwungen Ihnen zu vergeben", meinte der Beta.

Shane dachte an Otis und an Randall, an Lori, und vor allem an Rick. Daran, wie er mit seiner Waffe auf Rick zielte und zu dem Entschluss kam, dass er ihn töten musste um sich von ihm zu befreien. „Ich habe einmal…."

Shane unterbrach sich, weil Avery angerannt kam. Wirklich schnell. „Shane, Shane, es ist Negan! Er steht vorm Tor!", keuchte er.

„Jetzt schon?!" Shane hatte eher früher als später mit einem Besuch von Negan gerechnet, aber nicht schon jetzt. _Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. _„Pater, wären Sie so nett mir Andrea herzuholen? Avery, treib Morales auf, falls er nicht nüchtern ist, wasch ihm zumindest den Mund aus, bevor du ihn herbringst", sagte Shane dann möglichst gefasst, „Dann lasst uns Negan begrüßen."

Die Tore öffnete sich, und Negans Wagen rollten herein. Er war nur mit zwei Wagen gekommen, also schien er sich kein Tribut zu erwarten. Glenn tauchte neben Shane auf. „Bringt er Maggie?", wollte der Omega wissen. Shane bezweifelte das doch sehr, sagte aber nichts.

Negan sprang mit einem breiten Grinsen und Lucille in der Hand aus dem ersten Auto. „Shane! Schön dich wiederzusehen! Wie war deine erste Woche? Hast du dich bereits eingewöhnt?", begrüßte er den anderen Alpha.

„Unereignisreich. Und einigermaßen", erwiderte Shane, „Was führt dich her?"

„Ich hatte einfach Sehnsucht. Und wo wir gerade davon sprechen, wo steckt Rick?" Negan sah sich suchend um. Sein Blick glitt über Morales und Avery, über Andrea und Michonne, über Glenn. „Er ist auf Versorgungsfahrt gegangen", erklärte Shane, „Wir erwarten ihn bald zurück."

„So schnell schon? Er scheint vorzuhaben mich zu verwöhnen", kommentierte Negan. Nun, da er von Ricks Versorgungsfahr wusste, würde ihnen keine andere Wahl bleiben als ihm einen Anteil von was auch immer Rick mit zurückbrachte abzugeben, womit der eigentliche Zweck der Versorgungsfahrt ab absurdum geführt wurde. „War das Jacob oben am Turm? Heißt das etwa, dass ihr den armem Rick vollkommen alleine und ungeschützt hinausfahren habt lassen?", wollte Negan dann wissen, „Eigentlich haben wir unsere Leute doch hier stationiert um die Omegas zu beschützen, oder nicht?" Die Kritik klang leicht verwirrt und nicht mal irritiert, aber Negan warf Shane trotzdem einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

„Rick ist nicht alleine gefahren, er hat erfahrene Kämpfer bei sich", erklärte Shane und beschloss nicht zu erwähnen, dass diese erfahrenen Kämpfer ebenfalls Omegas waren, „Ich wollte ein gutes nachbarschaftliches Verhältnis etablieren und nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass wir unsere Gastgeber auf Schritt und Tritt überwachen."

„Verstehe", meinte Negan und blickte sich um, „Ich nehme an, dass ich es an deiner Stelle auch wichtig finden würde Freunde zu finden. Aber wir dürfen darüber nicht vergessen, warum wir hier sind. Ich meine, ich sage nicht, dass jeder hier auf Schritt und Tritt beschützt werden muss, aber Rick ist immerhin der Rudelführer. Er ist wichtig. Also sollten wir in Zukunft, dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht mehr ohne Erlöser-Begleitung in Gefahr begibt, ja?"

Die Botschaft war unmissverständlich. „Natürlich", meinte Shane ehrerbietig.

Negan wandte sich Glenn zu. „Es tut mir leid, aber Maggie konnte es diesmal nicht schaffen. Vielleicht das nächste Mal. Falls deine Sehnsucht zu groß wird, kann ich dich aber jederzeit zu ihr bringen", erklärte er dem Omega, der nicht zu wissen schien, was er darauf antworten sollte, „Nun, überleg es dir. Shane, wie wäre es, wenn wir, während wir auf Rick warten, ein wenig Zeit mit deiner Familie verbringen? Ich will die Kleine wiedersehen und Carl. Ich habe Lust auf Spagetti. Wie wär's, wenn ich uns allen eine Portion koche?"

Shane wusste, dass er diesen Vorschlag nicht ablehnen konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass Rick sich mit seiner Rückkehr zur ihrer aller Wohl beeilen würde, denn ansonsten bestand noch die Gefahr, dass sich Negan hier häuslich niederließ, bis der Omega wieder kehrte. Und das würde mit Sicherheit zu einer Katastrophe führen.

* * *

**III.**

Seit Sophia aus der Scheune gekommen war, ging es Carol Peletier gar nicht gut, und Daryl wusste nicht, was er tun sollte um ihr zu helfen. Sie war ein Omega, der sein Kind verloren hatte, Trauer und Depressionen waren also zu erwarten gewesen, doch Daryl hatte Angst, dass mehr dahinter steckte, dass Carol möglicherweise nicht mehr weiterleben wollte, genau wie Hershels Tochter Beth. Beth, die versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Was wenn Carol das auch versuchen würde?

Daryl hielt Selbstmord zwar für den Ausweg der Feigen und Schwachen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie irgendjemand so weit getrieben werden konnte sich das Leben nehmen zu wollen. Wenn man, so wie Carol, alles verloren hatte, zuerst sein normales Leben, dann seinen Ehepartner, und schließlich auch noch sein Kind, was blieb einem da noch um sich daran festzuhalten?

Ironischweise war Carol nach dem Tod ihres brutalen Alphas geradezu aufgeblüht, doch dann war Sophia weggelaufen, und seit dem ging es bergab. Daryl versuchte für sie da zu sein so gut er konnte. Doch was hatte er dem, was sie verloren hatte, schon entgegen zu setzen?

„Du bist eine der stärksten Personen, die ich kenne, Carol. Du hast Ed überlebt, du wirst auch das hier überleben", hatte Daryl ihr nach der Scheune zugeflüstert, als sie in seinen Armen geweint hatte, doch wirklich sicher, was er sich dessen nicht.

„Aber Sophia! Wie kann ich ohne Sophia weitermachen? Was wenn es stimmt, was sie sagen? Was, wenn Omegas einfach nicht dafür gemacht sind alleine zu überleben?", hatte Carol geweint, und Daryl hatte ihr die dümmste Antwort überhaupt zurückgeflüstert: „Du bist nicht alleine."

Er hat das wortwörtlich gemeint. Sie war nicht alleine, die anderen waren auch noch hier, das Rudel war auch noch hier. Aber was, wenn Carol dachte, er hätte damit vor allem sich selbst gemeint? Sie war seitdem zunehmend anhänglich geworden und als Freund war er gerne für sie da, aber was, wenn sie sich mehr von ihm erwartete? Was, wenn sie sich Dinge von ihm erwartete, die er nicht geben konnte? Würde sie eine Zurückweisung ertragen?

Es war der Tag, an dem Rick mit Shane aufgebrochen war, um wer wusste was zu tun. Carol war an diesem Morgen sogar freiwillig aufgestanden, wirkte erfrischter als in den Tagen zuvor, und Daryl hatte sich dazu entschlossen das als gutes Zeichen zu deuten und fand, dass es an der Zeit war, das er mal wieder auf die Jagd ging. Wenn es einen Tag gab, an dem er Carol alleine lassen konnte, dann war dieser Tag heute.

Am Hof schäkerte Merle mit Andrea. Ja, er schäkerte wirklich. Offenbar hatte er sich damit abgefunden von Maggie zurückzugewiesen zu werden und sah sich nach Ersatz um. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Wenn Daryl ehrlich war, dann hatte er nie wirklich verstanden, was zwischen seinem Bruder und dem blonden Beta vor sich ging. Sie schien sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen etwas aus ihm zu machen, und er war ihr für alles, was sie für ihn getan hatte, dankbar, was in Merles Fall selten genug vorkam.

„Kleiner Bruder, wohin gehst du?", wollte Merle wissen, als er ihn sah.

„Jagen", erwiderte Daryl knapp, „Ich komme gerade von Carol, es geht ihr besser. Also dachte ich, ich könnte gehen."

Andrea wirkte nachdenklich. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns nicht zu sehr aufteilen, solange Rick und Shane weg sind", meinte sie dazu, „Falls, was passiert…"

„Falls was passiert, bin ich darauf vorbereitet", gab Daryl zurück.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, fühlte er sich langsam aber sich eingesperrt. Er mochte die Farm nicht, mochte die Dinge nicht, die dort passiert waren. Überall lauerten Geister. Sophia im Schuppen, Randall auf dem Vorplatz, Dale so ziemlich überall. Daryl brauchte dringend einen Szenenwechsel.

„Ich gehe mit ihm und passe auf, dass er nichts anstellt", bot sich Merle großzügig an. Beinahe so, als ob nicht normalerweise Daryl derjenige wäre, der auf Merle aufpasste.

„Na gut, bleibt aber nicht zu lange weg", gab Andrea daraufhin nach.

„Wer ist gestorben und hat die zur Chefin gemacht?", schnaubte Daryl, nachdem Andrea weg war.

„Hör lieber auf die Lady, Daryl, die weiß, wovon sie spricht", behauptete Merle, „Du warst also bei Carol, was? Und es geht ihr besser? Hat sie das dir zu verdanken? Kann ich stolz auf meinen kleinen Bruder sein?"

Daryl verdrehte die Augen. Typisch Merle, der hatte immer nur Sex im Kopf. „Nichts von dem, was du dir vorstellst, ist passiert", korrigierte Daryl seinen Bruder, „Sie hat gerade erst ihre Tochter verloren."

„Na und? Noch nie was von Trostsex gehört? Oder ist sie nicht dein Typ? Weißt du, manchmal mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um dich, kleiner Bruder", seufzte Merle. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er etwas in dieser Richtung fallen ließ, er schob seit Jahren solche Kommentare. Wollte ihn seit Jahren mit jeder nur möglichen Person verkuppeln, mit der sich Daryl auch nur irgendwie gut verstand, egal welchen Geschlechts. Daryl wusste, dass Merle niemals verstehen könnte, dass sein Bruder einfach anders war und er sich für all das, was Merle im Leben wichtig zu sein schien, nicht interessierte.

In ihrer Jugend hatte Daryl noch versucht zu verbergen, dass er anders war. Ihr Dad hätte ihn erschlagen, wenn er davon Wind bekommen hätte, dass Daryl nicht nur ein Omega, sondern auch noch ein Freak war. Daher hatte er sein Bestes getan Interesse an weiblichen Alphas und Betas vorzutäuschen. Und auch krampfhaft versucht an dem, was man mit diesen Mädchen tun konnte, Gefallen zu finden. Es war ihm nie gelungen. Die Mädchen waren immer verständnisvoll gewesen, hatten angenommen es läge an ihrer Weiblichkeit oder zumindest ihren Alpha- bzw. Beta-Geruch. Die eine oder andere hatte sich sogar bereit erklärt einige Monate lang so zu tun, als wären sie ein richtiges Paar. Aber sie waren Jugendliche, und besonders die Alphas wollten einen Partner, mit denen sie auch tatsächlich all das tun konnten, was sie gerne mit ihm getan hätten. Also hielt nichts davon lange.

Nicht, dass eine lange stabile Beziehung seinen Vater ihm gegenüber milder gestimmt hätte. Der große Alpha hasste seinen Omega-Sohn so oder so und ließ ihn das bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit spüren. Am Schlimmsten war es, wenn Merle dazwischen ging, denn dann wandte sich die Wut ihres Vaters gegen Merle, und das wiederum sorgte über kurz oder lang dafür, dass Merle eine gewisse Wut auf Daryl entwickelte, dafür, dass er seinetwegen geschlagen wurde.

„Kannst du nicht einfach wenigstens versuchen ihn nicht auf die Palme zu bringen?!", schrie Merle ihn mehr als einmal an, „Kannst du nicht einfach versuchen normal zu sein?!"

Das tat mehr weh als jeder Schlag seines Vaters. Daryl wusste, dass Merle ihn liebte und das nicht so meinte, dass er nur frustriert war, darüber, dass er selbst als Alpha nichts tun konnte um seinen Omega-Bruder vor seinem stärkeren Alpha zu beschützen, aber es tat weh, weil es ihm das Gefühl vermittelte, dass er Merle enttäuschte. Es war schlimm genug, dass Merle seinetwegen geschlagen wurde. Nun bekam er auch noch das Gefühl vermittelt, dass Merle geschlagen wurde, weil er sich für jemanden einsetzte, der seinen Schutz nicht wirklich verdient hatte.

Die Dixon-Brüder brauchten lange um den Schatten ihres Vaters zu entkommen. Vielleicht hatten sie das bis heute nie wirklich geschafft. Daryl versuchte jedes Anzeichen von Schwäche oder Andersartigkeit zu verstecken, jedes Anzeichen von Omegatum zu verbergen. Er maskierte sogar seinen Geruch, doch sein Vater konnte nie vergessen, dass sein Sohn in Wahrheit ein Omega war. Merle konnte es genauso wenig jemals vergessen, allein der Gedanke, dass ein anderer Alpha Daryl etwas antun könnte, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Zu behaupten er wäre überfürsorglich wäre eine Untertreibung. Umgekehrt wurde im Laufe der Jahre immer offensichtlicher, dass in Wahrheit Merle derjenige war, der Fürsorge brauchte.

Vor dem Ausbruch war er ein nutzloser Junkie, der das Leben in keinerlei Form zu ertragen schien. Jetzt, da er clean war, wirkte er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder irgendwie brauchbar. Trotzdem war er immer noch Merle … überfürsorglich in Bezug auf Daryl und von diesem und seinen Entscheidungen enttäuscht. Und rassistisch, sexistisch, und beleidigend zu allen und jedem, weil er sich angewöhnt hatte sich anzuhören wie sein Vater um sich so selbst zu schützen.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er Daryls sexuelles Interesse an jeder nur vorstellbaren Variante der Geschlechterkombination der Menschheit unterstützt hätte, wusste Daryl, dass sein Bruder nicht alles, was er von sich gab, auch so meinte. Aber es bestärkte ihn trotzdem darin gar nicht erst zu versuchen Merle zu erklären, was mit ihm los war. Es waren nicht nur die weiblichen Alphas und Betas, die nichts für ihn gewesen waren.

„Nicht jeder ist wie du, Merle. Nicht jeder hat andauernd nur Sex im Kopf. Vor allem in dieser neun Welt", verteidigte er sich also allgemeiner.

„Oh, doch. Das hat jeder. Vor allem in dieser neuen Welt. Walsh und Officer Friendly haben es gestern Abend hier draußen im Dreck getan, vor aller Augen sozusagen. Und da sollten sie eigentlich Wache schieben. Vermutlich nutzen sie ihren Ausflug auch vor allem dazu", gab Merle unbeeindruckt zurück.

Daryl hatte kein Interesse daran Details aus dem Sexleben von Rick und Shane zu erfahren oder auch nur zu hören welche Details Merle daraus wusste. „Shane Walsh ist kaum ein Beispiel, dem man nacheifern sollte", warf er also schnell ein.

„Oh, nein, er ist total irre. Genau wie Grimes, was das angeht. Ich weiß, du denkst dein Omega-Kumpel ist besser als sein Alpha, aber manchmal frage ich mich, wer von den beiden eigentlich irrer ist. Er denkt doch wirklich, dass er Walsh unter Kontrolle halten könnte. Dass er seinen Wahnsinn eindämmen kann, wenn er es nur genug versucht. Was für eine Wahnvorstellung", schnaubte Merle.

Daryl hatte nicht vor diese Beleidigung von Ricks Person einfach so dastehen zu lassen. „Omegas besitzen eine gewisse Macht über Alphas", erklärte er, „Sie können sie dazu bringen gewisse Dinge für sie zu tun. Rick hat Shane schon dazu gebracht Dinge nicht zu tun."

„Wie etwas Randall nicht zu töten?", spottete Merle, „Omegatricks funktionieren nur eine gewisse Zeit lang - bei Alphas, die diese nicht als solche erkennen. Im Grunde ist immer der Alpha, der den Omega kontrolliert, egal in welcher Art von Beziehung. Omegas mögen sich gerne etwas anderes einreden, aber so ist es nun mal."

Daryl warf seinem Bruder einen düsteren Blick zu. „So wie du mich kontrollierst?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja. Genauso", meinte Merle ungerührt, „Sieh es ein, Brüderchen, gleichberechtigte Beziehungen mag es geben – unter Betas, zwischen Betas und Omegas, vielleicht sogar manchmal zwischen Alphas und Betas. Aber niemals zwischen Alpha und Omega."

Manchmal fragte sich Daryl dann wiederum, ob Merle all diese Dinge, die er sagte, vielleicht doch ernst meinte. Und manche meinte er eindeutig ernst, hatte er von seinem Vater übernommen, als hätte er sie via Muttermilch eingesogen.

Daryl überlegte sich gerade, ob er protestieren sollte, als er Ricks Wagen erblickte, der in Richtung Farm abbog. „Sieht aus, als wären sie zurück", meinte er und folgte dem Auto. Er achtete nicht darauf, ob Merle ihm hinterherkam.

Als er die Farm erreichte, war Rick bereits ausgestiegen. Alleine. Von Shane gab es keine Spur. Und Rick? Der sah aus wie der Tod. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Daryl sofort besorgt wissen. Waren sie etwa Randalls Leuten in die Arme gelaufen?

Rick wandte sich zu ihm um, und seine Miene verhieß absolutes Desaster. „Ich bin jetzt der Alpha", erklärte Rick langsam, „Ich bin jetzt der Rudelführer." Das bedeutete, so wusste Daryl, dass Shane Walsh nicht zu ihnen zurückkommen würde.

* * *

**IV.**

König Ezekiel herrschte offensichtlich über ein Königreich genannt _Das Königreich_. Es war eine kleine, eher abgelegen situierte Gemeinde, deren Infrastruktur nicht mit der von Alexandria zu vergleichen war. Nichts im Königreich wirkte besonders neu, aber alles schien zu funktionieren, und die Bewohner schienen glücklich zu sein. Die Wachen des Königreichs trugen eine Art Schutzpanzer über ihrer Kleidung, der vielleicht eine Art Uniform repräsentieren sollte, für Daryl aber im Grunde vor allem die Frage aufwarf, warum niemand anderer jemals auf die Idee gekommen war sich zusätzlich zu schützen, denn vor Beißerbissen waren diese Menschen mit ihren Schulterpolstern, Arm- und Beinschützern, und ihren Pseudo-Panzer über den Oberkörper auf jeden Fall besser geschützt als die meisten anderen. Schusswaffen besaßen diese Leute nicht, sie hatten Speere und Stöcke. Einige wenige benutzten Pfeil und Bogen, was sie Daryl gleich noch sympathischer machte. Pferde schienen zum Inventar des Königreichs zu gehören, genau wie dieser König mit dem seltsamen Namen.

Jesus schien hier kein Unbekannter zu sein. Jeder begrüßte ihn freundlich. Er war aber nicht der Einzige mit Bekannten hier. In der seltsamen Pseudo-Uniform bekleidet begrüßte sie Morgan Jones.

„Morgan!" Rick schloss den Alpha voll überraschter Freude in die Arme. „Ist Owen auch hier?"

Morgan runzelte auf diese Frage hin überrascht die Stirn. „Sollte er? Hier ist er nicht aufgetaucht. Carol war hier. Jetzt aber nicht mehr", erwiderte er.

Nun war es an Daryl die Stirn zu runzeln und altbekannte Sorge stieg in ihm auf. „Sie ist nicht mehr hier, wo ist sie dann?", wollte er wissen.

„Nicht weit von hier. Ich kann euch zu ihr bringen, wenn ihr wollt. Es geht ihr gut, sie möchte nur ihre Ruhe haben", erklärte Morgan, „Das Massaker an den Erlösern …. Sie braucht Zeit das zu verdauen."

„Wo wir gerade beim Stichwort sind", murmelte Rick, „Es gibt böse Neuigkeiten aus Alexandria, Morgan. Wir waren bei dieser Sache nicht so erfolgreich, wie wir dachten. Es gibt viel mehr Erlöser, als wir angenommen haben. Und Negan lebt ebenfalls noch. Und er war nicht begeistert von unseren Taten. Maggie befindet sich in seiner Gewalt, und er hat Alexandria besetzt."

Morgans Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ja, so etwas hatte ich schon befürchtet", meinte er, erklärte aber nicht genauer, was er damit meinte.

„Rick und Daryl sind wegen einer Audienz beim König hier", verkündete Jesus.

„Dann kommen sie gerade richtig. Er hat im Moment Zeit für euch", meinte Morgan, „Folgt mir."

Daryl warf einen fragenden Blick auf Rick, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Die Aussicht auf diesen König schien ihn genauso zu verwirren wie Daryl.

Der König residierte in einem verlassen Theater (vielleicht war es auch mal ein Kino gewesen), saß dort auf einem tatsächlichen Thron, und ach ja, befand sich in Gesellschaft eines ausgewachsenen Tigers. Daryl empfand diesen Anblick im ersten Moment als zu bizarr um wahr zu sein. Der Tiger war zwar angekettet, doch die Kette lag nur locker in den Händen des Königs, und er (allerdings war es in Wahrheit wohl eine sie) blickte gelangweilt in die Richtung der Neuankömmlinge. „Mach keine ruckartigen Bewegungen", zischte Daryl Rick zu, „Und egal, was du sonst tust, dreh ihr nicht den Rücken zu. Niemals."

„Ihr müsst keine Angst vor Shiva haben", erklärte die Gestalt am Thron, „Sie ist eine Freundin des Königreichs und seiner Verbündeten. Und Paul Rovia ist ein Verbündeter von uns, so ist es doch, nicht wahr? Wen hat er uns hier mitgebracht?"

Jesus, dem der Anblick des Tigers nichts auszumachen schien (und der sie nicht vorgewarnt hatte, der Scheißkerl), deutete auf Rick und Daryl. „Das sind Rick Grimes und Daryl Dixon aus Alexandria", erklärte er.

„Willkommen, Rick Grimes und Daryl Dixon aus Alexandria. Ihr befindet euch in der Gegenwart von König Ezekiel. Irre ich mich, oder ist Alexandria derselbe Ort, von dem unser Freund Morgan kommt und die schöne Carol?", sagte der König.

Der König irritierte Daryl aus mehreren Gründen, und wenn er Michonne nicht gekannt hatte, hätte er vielleicht nicht gewusst, was er vor sich hatte, so aber erkannte er es. Der Mann war dunkelhäutig, und sein Haar bestand aus langen Rasterzöpfen, die irgendwie grau wirkten, als wären sie eingepudert worden, vielleicht waren sie das ja sogar. Er trug einen langen Mantel, und wirkte sonst eher modisch gekleidet, zumindest was Königreich-Mode anging, aber zumindest trug er keine Krone. Er strahlte eine gewisse Autorität aus, was aber auch mit der Tatsache, dass ein riesiger Tiger neben ihm lag, zu tun haben konnte. Trotzdem fehlte ihm die überwältigende Aura eines Alphas wie Negan. Und er schien auch kein Interesse daran zu haben irgendjemanden hier Frucht einzuflößen oder Respekt abzuringen.

Trotz Tiger konnte Daryl spüren, wie sich Rick neben ihm sichtlich entspannte. Zwischen all den Alphas der letzten Zeit, war das hier eine wahre Wohltat. „Ja, …. Eure Hoheit, wir stammen aus demselben Ort wie Morgan und Carol", sagte Rick.

„Und was führt in der letzten Zeit so viele Gäste aus Alexandria in unser Königreich?", wunderte sich der König.

„Eine Gruppe namens Erlöser", erklärte Rick.

„Von denen haben wir schon gehört, ja", gab der König zu und machte dann eine Handbewegung, die dazu führte, dass sich einige seiner Wachen zurückzog. Morgan blieb als einziger der Uniformierten im Raum. Dann seufzte König Ezekiel. „Ach, Paul, wir hatten das doch schon. Habe ich nicht klar gemacht, wie ich dazu stehe?", meinte er dann und klang dabei vor allem erschöpft und viel weniger feierlich als noch zuvor.

„Die Situation hat sich geändert", erklärte Jesus, „Die Erlöser haben Hilltop bestraft. Gregory und 20 andere sind tot. Und Alexandria wird von ihnen besetzt."

Der König seufzte. „Alles tragisch, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Aber ich bin meinen Untertanen verpflichtet. Ich kann mich nicht einfach in die Konflikte anderer einmischen", sagte er, „Und was würde es schon bringen? Wir sind nicht besonders viele, und unsere Waffen sind zwar spitz, aber das reicht nicht aus um wütenden Alphas aufzuhalten."

„Komm schon, Zeke, du weißt, dass es falsch wäre einfach weiter daneben zu sitzen und nichts zu tun. Die Erlöser plündern auch das Königreich. Willst du nicht, dass das aufhört?", argumentierte Jesus, überhaupt nicht ehrerbietig.

„Ich muss das tun, was das Beste für meine Leute ist. Es tut mir leid, Paul. Und es tut mir auch leid für euch, tapfere Alexandriner, aber wenn ihr Verbündete sucht, dann müsst ihr sie an einem anderen Ort suchen", erklärte der König.

„Alexandriner ist eine Versform, nicht die Bewohner von Alexandria", meinte Jesus dazu.

„Halt die Klappe, Paul", erwiderte der König nicht ohne Zuneigung in seiner Stimme, „Wer von uns beiden ist gelernter Schauspieler?"

Daryl wandte sich an Jesus. „Ist er dein Ex-Freund?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

Nun lachte Ezekiel. „Paul und mich verbindet vieles", gab er zu, „Beide haben wir gelernt uns zu verstellen. Aber uns trennt auch vieles. Loyalität ist keine neue Entdeckung für mich. Ich muss das Königreich beschützen, das ist die Aufgabe eines Königs. Eines Alphas. Ihr könnte gerne hier bleiben. Aber erwartet euch keine Unterstützung in eurem Konflikt mit den Erlösern."

Offensichtlich war der Trip hierher Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Aber zumindest hatten sie Morgan und Carol wiedergefunden, wenn auch nicht Owen.

„Dieser Negan und seine Erlöser … sie haben uns auf der Straße abgefangen, wollten uns bestrafen, zur Unterwerfung zwingen, wollten einen oder mehrere oder alle von uns umbringen, aber dann … als er erfahren hat, dass ich als Omega unser Rudel anführe, hat er sein Verhalten vollkommen geändert. Und jetzt hat er eine Liste erstellt, von allen Bewohnern von Alexandria und ihren Geschlechtern", erklärte Rick langsam, „Er hat lauter Alphas in unser Nest gesetzt um uns zu überwachen. Er hat mir mehr oder weniger gesagt, dass er meinen Alpha töten wird, wenn wir aus der Reihe tanzen. König Ezekiel, bitte, ich …. Ich habe Angst um uns alle."

Ezekiel schien über diese Rede einen Moment lang nachzudenken. „Fuck", meinte der König dann, „Also gut. Ich sage keine Truppenunterstützung oder ähnliches zu, aber ich werde zusehen, was ich für euch tun kann." Immerhin war König Ezekiel nicht nur ein König, sondern auch zum Teil ein Alpha.

* * *

_A/N: Intersex-Charaktere wie Michonne oder Ezekiel, werde ich in kommenden Kapiteln wohl noch näher erklären._

_Okay, also im Canon manifestiert sich Shanes Wahnsinn hauptsächlich durch seine Besessenheit von Lori. Da er in meiner Fic im Unterschied dazu aber Rick wahrhaft liebt (psychologisch gesehen ist sind Liebe und Besessenheit nicht das gleiche und schließen einander mitunter aus), hat sich sein Hauptwahn hin zu seiner zweiten großen Besessenheit verschoben – die diejenigen, die ihm am Herzen liegen, zu beschützen – welche seine Hauptbesessenheit ersetzt hat. Daher kommt der Punkt, an dem er sich gegen Rick wendet auch so spät und für Rick vollkommen aus dem Nichts, da sich Shane erst dann gegen Rick wendet, als er ihn als Bedrohung für die anderen, die er liebt, anzusehen beginnt, das entspricht auch Shanes Objektivierung seiner eigenen zerrissenen Gefühle in Bezug auf Rick im Canon, wo er in Rick einen schlechten Anführer sieht, jemanden, der die Gruppe durch seine Entscheidungen in Gefahr bringt. Mein Shane hat einige unaufgelöste tiefsitzende Ressentiments in Bezug auf Rick, Eifersucht gehört aber nicht zu den beherrschenden, die steht relativ weit unten auf der Liste, da sie im Rahmen eines polyagamen/polyamoren A/B/O-Settings keine Bedeutung hätte. Zugleich ist die Tatsache, dass er sich letztlich aber doch gegen Rick wendet um so bedeutender, weil er sich als Alpha gegen einen Omega wendet, was nach den gesellschaftlichen Konventionen unverzeihlich ist, da sich hier ein Stärkerer gegen einen Schwächeren wendet und es entspricht dem Überschreiten der letzten Grenze zum Wahnsinn. Trotzdem bringt Rick ihn hier nicht um, weil er das nicht über sich bringt. Im Endeffekt ist es eher so wie Beths, die auf Dawn eingestochen hat, wenig effektiv, mehr von symbolischer Bedeutung (und ging für Rick besser aus als für Beth), war als solches Mittel aber offensichtlich effektiv: Shane ist nicht zurück zu seinem Rudel gegangen und hat seine Strafe der Verbannung akzeptiert und seinen Abstieg in den Wahnsinn als solchen erkannt (Prinzipiell stimmt es, dass jemand, der Wahnsinnig ist, nicht weiß, dass er wahnsinnig ist. Beginnender geistiger Verfall wird aber sehr wohl bemerkt, sprich man kann feststellen, dass sich irgendetwas in seinen Denkmustern verändert und das nicht zum Guten, man kann aber selten selbst etwas dagegen tun, aber es kommt vor, dass sich Leute aus genau diesen Gründen selbst einweisen. Das ist auch der Hintergedanke dieser Pädophilie-Prävention-Initiative, die es vor ein paar Jahren gab. Selbstkontrolle dadurch, dass man Hilfe sucht. Da dies hier Fiktion ist, konnte sich Shane durch Abstand und Zeit selbst heilen, was im echten Leben eher selten funktionieren dürfe, im Rahmen von TDW haben wir Beispiele dafür aber schon öfter erlebt: Etwa mit Morgan oder Negan, deren geistige Gesundheit durch Gefangenschaft, Exil etc. im Laufe der Zeit wieder besser wurde)._

_Prinzipiell gibt es in meinem Verse zwei Hauptfaktoren für den „durchgedrehten Alpha": Der eine, der wird von Shane verkörpert, ist der Alpha, der unter den drastisch erhöhten Anforderungen, denen er nicht denkt Herr werden zu können zerbricht, sprich sein Beschützerinstinkt dreht durch und gerät vollkommen außer Kontrolle. Der zweite Faktor betrifft Alphas wie Negan, die mit der veränderten Machtdynamik nicht klar gekommen sind, und dadurch, dass sie nun eindeutig am oberen Ende der Nahrungskette, gleich unter den Zombies, stehen mehr oder weniger größenwahnsinnig geworden sind und nun denken, dass ihnen alles zusteht, weil sie der Top Dog sind. (Typ A wäre zum Beispiel auch Morgan und Typ B der Gouverneur, deren jeweiliger Wahnsinn steht uns aber noch bevor)._

_Reviews sind immer erwünscht._


	11. Identität

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Wieder mal erhöhte Warnstufe in Bezug auf Negan_

_Zusätzliche Pairings: Rick/Merle, Erw. von Rick/Maggie/Glenn und von Richonne_

* * *

**Identität**

* * *

**I.**

Seit sie gezwungen gewesen waren die Farm hinter sich zu lassen, waren sie auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Hafen, einer neuen Heimat, einem Nest, einem Ort, an dem sie zumindest einige Zeit lang bleiben könnten. Doch konnte es in dieser Welt, in der sie nun lebten, so einen Ort überhaupt noch geben?

Nicht alle hatten es bis hierher geschafft. Sie hatten Patricia und Jimmy verloren. Und Andrea. Dieser spezielle Verlust war der härteste, und das einzige, was sie tröstete, war die Hoffnung, dass Andrea nicht tot war, sondern immer noch irgendwo dort draußen lebte. Doch der Verlust, der Rick am Härtesten getroffen hatte, war natürlich ein andere gewesen.

Shane war immer in seinen Gedanken, selbst, wenn er es nicht war. Als Rick ohne Shane zur Farm zurückgekehrt war und verkündete hatte, dass er nun der Alpha sei, dass er nun der Rudelführer sei, schienen die meisten davon ausgegangen zu sein, dass Shane umgekommen war. Er hatte diese Annahme nicht korrigiert, und nur Lori hatte ihn wissend angesehen und dabei zugleich irgendwie enttäuscht gewirkt.

Und dann hatte wieder einmal begonnen alles schief zu gehen, und Rick war der Kragen geplatzt. In einem hatte Shane recht gehabt eine Demokratie funktionierte unter diesen Umständen nicht mehr, es musste eine klare Führungsstruktur geben, jemanden, der im Notfall die Entscheidungen traf und dem gehorcht wurde. Bisher war Shane dieser jemand gewesen, doch nun war Shane nicht mehr da, und Rick, der die Person, die er am Dringendsten brauchte, aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte, für diese Leute, wurde von ihnen nur ständig kritisiert.

„Ich bin Shane für euch alle losgeworden! Ich, der Omega, habe dieses Rudel vor meinem Alpha, vor dem ihr euch gefürchtet habt, beschützt. Das wäre nicht meine Aufgabe gewesen, aber ich habe es getan. Für euch alle. Damit ihr alle überlebt. Aber wir können nicht einfach so weitermachen wie bisher, wenn einer von euch denkt, dass er der bessere Rudelführer wäre, dann soll er das jetzt sagen, wenn sich keiner findet, dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr endlich aufhört euch zu beschweren und einseht, dass dies ich euer Anführer bin!", hatte Rick gebrüllt, „Und wenn ich das bin, dann habt ihr mich auch zu gehorchen!"

Einen Moment hatte er erwartet, dass sich Merle oder Hersehl zu Wort melden würden, doch das taten sie nicht. Keiner wollte der Rudelführer sein, keiner wollte derjenige sein, der die schweren Entscheidungen traf, der tat, was notwendig war, um dem Rudel beim Überleben zu helfen. _Keiner wollte Shane sein._

Also wurde Rick wirklich zum Rudelführer, zum Alpha, zu demjenigen, den sich die anderen unterordneten. Vielleicht war das überraschend, aber Hershel war alt, und Merle hatte kein Interesse daran anzuführen, keiner der beiden Alphas wollte die Rolle übernehmen. Die Betas wollten das genauso wenig. Lori war schwanger und hatte damit genug zu tun, und T-Dog war der typische Gefolgsmann. Er war nützlich und loyal, hatte aber kein Interesse daran selbst die großen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und alle anderen – Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Maggie, Beth, selbst Carl - waren Omegas. Genau wie Rick einer war, vielleicht begrüßten sie es, dass ein Mitomega ihr Anführer war, vielleicht auch nicht, sicher war, dass sie nicht selbst der Anführer sein wollten, denn der ganze Stress, den dieser Posten mich sich brachte, nun der wäre wohl für jeden Omega zu viel.

Aber nicht für Rick, für Rick durfte er nicht zu viel sein. Nachdem er Shane aus ihrer Gruppe und aus seinem Herzen verbannt hatte, dachte er das Schwierigste hinter sich zu haben, dass es nichts mehr gab, das er nicht ertragen konnte, dass er sich allem stellen konnte, egal was die Zukunft brachte.

Was er nicht erwartet hätte, war die Einsamkeit. Lori war praktisch eine Fremde. Sie dachte, er hätte Shane umgebracht, und er korrigierte sie in dieser Annahme nicht, denn möglicherweise hatte er das ja auch. Er hatte ihn alleine verletzt in der Wildnis zurückgelassen, genauso gut hätte er ihm das Messer gleich ins Herz anstatt nur in die Schulter rammen können. Auf jeden Fall war Lori entsetzt von seiner Tat, wollte nichts mehr davon wissen, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die betont hatte, dass Shane gefährlich war. Das wiederum machte Rick wütend, denn vor allen anderen, hatte er sie vor Shane beschützen wollen. Und das schien sie nicht zu begreifen. Und wie konnte sie nicht begreifen, dass sich Rick, als er sich gegen Shane gewandt hatte, auch gegen sein eigenes Herz hatte wenden müssen? Wie konnte sie nicht begreifen, was er alles für sie geopfert hatte? Ihre Ehre war praktisch am Ende, sie lebten nur noch nebeneinander her, Rick schlief bei Carl, Lori bei Carol, sie hatten einander nichts mehr zu sagen, und sie trug das Kind eines anderen in sich. Ja, Shane hatte damit nicht unrecht gehabt: Rick war über diese Tatsache niemals wirklich hinweggekommen.

Zunächst hatte sich auch Carl von seinem Vater abgewandt. Hatte nicht verstanden, warum Shane weg war, warum Rick ihn weggeschickt hatte. Aber Kinder und Omegas waren eher zur Vergebung bereit, vor allem, wenn sie erkannten, dass jemand anderer litt, und letztlich litt niemand unter Shanes Abwesenheit mehr als Rick. Obwohl er sich Mühe gab, war sein nächtliches Weinen zumindest für Carl, der neben ihm schlief, wohl nicht zu überhören. Und eines Nachts kuschelte sich Carl gegen ihn und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ist schon gut. Es wird alles wieder gut werden, Dad." Und von da an, war er wieder sein Kind, hatte ihn wieder lieb, und warf ihm nicht mehr ständig kalte oder wütende Blicke zu und ignorierte ihn.

Damit sollten die Dinge eigentlich besser werden, doch das wurden sie nicht. Nicht wirklich. Ricks Trauer, seine Sehnsucht nach Shane, wurde immer schlimmer anstatt besser. Zunächst war ihm nicht klar warum, und dann, als er es herausfand, war es beinahe zu spät.

Merle presste ihm eines Morgens scheinbar unvermittelt eine Hand voll Tabletten in die Hand und erklärte harsch: „Schluck die." Rick sah etwas verwirrt zwischen seiner Hand und Merle hin und her, doch der Alpha war schon wieder weg. „Du zeigst Hitze-Symptome, Dad", erklärte Carl, als ihm der fragende Blick seines Vaters traf. „Wirklich?" War es schon wieder an der Zeit? Rick hatte inzwischen jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Tatsächlich hatte er bisher nicht über ihr offensichtlichstes Problem als Gruppe nachgedacht. Er war mit dem Ziel einen sicheren Hafen für die Geburt zu finden beschäftigt gewesen, und hatte dabei gar nicht an alles andere gedacht, was davor noch passieren könnte und würde. Sie waren sieben Omegas, Carl würde möglicherweise noch länger keine Hitze bekommen, da er noch zu jung war, aber die anderen sechs sollten alle regelmäßig darunter leiden, sowie Merle unter der Brunft. Und Hershel vielleicht ebenfalls, dieses spezielle Gespräch hatten sie nie miteinander geführt. Und früher oder später würden ihnen die Unterdrücker und Hemmer jeder Sorte ausgehen.

„Oh", machte Rick und starrte dann auf die Tabletten in seiner Hand. „Die Sorte kenn ich nicht", gab er zu. Carl beugte sich vor und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube die Hälfte davon sind Geruchshemmer, die sehen aus wie die aus der Werbung", meinte der Junge.

„Ich schlucke das aber nicht alles auf einmal, oder?", wunderte sich Rick. Das wäre doch Verschwendung, oder nicht?

Es war Carol, die sich zu ihm setzte. „Merle hat mich …. gebeten dir zu helfen, Rick", meinte sie (gebeten war wohl eine nette Umschreibung dafür), „Was genau ist das Problem?" Rick tat sein Bestes sich nicht wie ein Jugendlicher im Aufklärungsunterricht zu fühlen, aber irgendwie konnte er nicht anders als sich trotzdem so vorzukommen. Er zeigte Carol den Inhalt seiner Hand. „Das ist nicht das, was ich normalerweise benutze", verteidigte er sich, „Und ich kann die ja wohl kaum alle auf einmal schlucken, oder?"

„Das ist das Billigprodukt", erklärte Carol, „Bekommt man im Supermarkt, nicht in der Apotheke. Die Hälfte sind Geruchshemmer, die andere Hitzeunterdrücker. Jeweils eine sollte für den Anfang reichen. Ich nehme an Daryl und Merle schlucken die in Massen auf einmal in der Annahme, dass sie dann auch wirklich wirken. Davon wird aber in der Packungsbeilage abgeraten. Trotzdem solltest du jetzt ein paar davon nehmen. Merle wird schon nervös."

Rick hob seinen Blick und sah Merle, der neben Daryl stand und unruhig vor sich hin scharrte und immer wieder giftige Blicke zu Rick hinüber warf. Um den Alpha zu beruhigen, schluckte Rick jeweils eine der zwei Tabletten-Sorten. Den Rest steckte er, da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, in seine Hosentasche.

„Hast du noch Vorrat von dem hier? Haben die Greenes das? Glenn?", erkundigte sich Rick.

Carol hob die Schultern. „Es war damit zu rechnen, dass uns das früher oder später ausgeht. Daryl hat kein Beta-Parfum mehr übrig. Keine von uns Frauen hat mehr frische Binden oder Tampons. So ist es nun mal", meinte sie sachlich, „Das sind die Dinge, die am häufigsten geplündert werden." _Daran hätte ich denken müssen, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass wir solange durch die Wildnis irren._

Außerdem kam der Winter und mit ihm die Kälte. Und sie hatten alle ihre Fahrzeuge und sonstige Annehmlichkeiten hinter sich lassen müssen. Es war dringender als jemals zuvor irgendwo Unterschlupf zu finden. Und Nachschub von dem, was sie brauchten.

Je kälter es wurde, desto schlechter ging es Rick. Shanes Abwesenheit hatte begonnen körperlich weh zu tun, und, nein, es war keine einfache Hitze, da es nicht wegging, egal was Rick versuchte. Es ähnelte eher Fieberschüben, die kamen und gingen. _Shane sollte spüren, dass ich ihn brauche, er sollte zu mir zurückkommen…. Wenn er könnte, dann würde er zu mir zurückkommen. _Aber Shane kam nicht zurück, das bedeutete, dass er tot sein musste, nicht wahr? _Und ich habe ihn getötet._

„Fuck, mach doch etwas, du bist doch Arzt!", brüllte Merle Hershel während eines besonders schlimmen Anfalls an. Der jüngere Alpha war derjenige, der unter Ricks Zustand abgesehen von Rick am Meisten litt. Er schien in ständiger Brunft zu sein, ähnlich wie Rick in ständiger Hitze zu sein schien, und zwischenzeitlich hatte Heshel in mit einem speziellen Präparat für Stiere ruhig gestellt, doch auch das war ihnen inzwischen ausgegangen.

„Ich bin Tierarzt!", brüllte Hershel zurück, „Und kein Gynäkologe! Wir haben alles versucht, oder?! Außer Shane magisch erscheinen zu lassen, und das werden wir wohl nicht hinbekommen!"

Sie hatten wirklich alles versucht. Sämtliche Arten von Unterdrückern, es auszureiten ohne Unterdrücker, jemand Rick zur Hand gehen zu lassen, mehrere jemande Rick zur Hand gehen zu lassen, Rick dem Alpha zu geben, den er brauchte für alles, was er brauchte. Aber nichts hatte geholfen, weil es keine Hitze war, nicht wirklich. Kurze Hitzeschübe mischten sich zwar immer wieder unter die restlichen Symptome, aber Fieber, Schmerz, Halluzinationen, und Erschöpfung dominierten Ricks Zustand.

Loris Hand hatte sich kalt und fern auf seinem Körper angefühlt, und sie hatte seinen Geruch nicht ertragen können. Als Maggie und Glenn versucht hatten ihm zu helfen, hatte das besser funktioniert, bis zum nächsten Schub ein paar Tage später, als sie gedacht hatten alles wäre vorbei. Merle hatte sich an Rick abgearbeitet auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise, aber so angenehm das kurzfristig gewesen war, es war keine langfristige Lösung. Sie wussten keine langfristige Lösung.

„Wir müssen was tun, wir können ihn doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!", brüllte Merle verzweifelt, und sprach damit aus, was sich bisher keiner der anderen getraut hatte auszusprechen, wenn sie nichts fanden um Rick zu helfen, dann würde er sterben.

Rick konnte Carl weinen hören, war aber zu schwach um sich nach seinem Kind umzusehen. Er war überhaupt zu schwach um aufzustehen. Carol wiegte ihn in ihren Schoss, summte ihm beruhigende Lieder vor, Lieder, die sie wohl Sophia vorgesummt hatte, als sie noch klein gewesen war, streichelte sein durchnässtes Haar. Simple Gesten der Zuneigung halfen mehr als sexuelle Gefallen, zumindest das hatten sie feststellen können, aber Rick war zu erschöpft, zu müde, um noch viel von dem, was um ihn herum passierte, wahrzunehmen.

„Was wenn ihr ihn einfach in den Schnee legen? Sollte das das Fieber nicht senken?", sagte jemand, vielleicht war es .

„Und was wenn er dann auch noch eine Lungenentzündung bekommt?", wandte jemand anderer ein, vielleicht Lori.

Weitere Stimmen stritte, wirbelten durcheinander. Rick verstand sie nicht mehr. Sich einfach in den Schnee zu legen, hörte sich verlockend an. Sich einfach hinzulegen und nie wieder aufzustehen. Warum dieses Rudel führen? Wozu sich die Mühe machen? Warum nicht einfach aufgeben? Am Ende würden sie doch sowieso alle so enden.

„Dad, bitte, ich brauche dich", weinte Carl.

„Rick, hör zu, du leidest unter Omega-Fieber. Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich nicht, dass es so etwas überhaupt wirklich gibt. Aber … nun, es kann nichts anderes sein, du erlebst kurze Hitzeschübe, gefolgt von intensivem Sub Drop, gepaart mit Fieber und Schmerzen. Wir können es nicht behandeln, weil du jedes Mal, wenn wir einen deiner Zustände erfolgreich behandelt haben, in einen anderen verfällst. Wenn die Hitze vorbei ist, folgt der Sub Drop, wenn der weicht, kommt das Fieber, wenn wir das Fieber wegbekommen haben, kommt die Hitze zurück. Und dann beginnt wieder alles von vorne. Verstehst du mich?", erklärte Hershel. Rick hörte es, verstand es aber nicht wirklich. Omega-Fieber hatte er für eine Legende gehalten, einen Mythos. Eine Schauergesichte. Daran, so sagte man, starben vernachlässigte Omegas. _Ich bin aber kein vernachlässigter Omega. Und was ist Sub Drop? Ach, ja … nach intensivem Sex, wenn es einem schlecht geht, meistens dem Omega, zu wenig Endorphine und dergleichen._

Natürlich war das wegen Shane. Das war alles wegen Shane. Lori würde das hassen, alles bestätigt bekommen, was sie immer befürchtet hatte. Omegas, die ihren Gefährten verloren, starben. Omegas, die ihren Alpha verloren, überlebten das nicht. „Starb an gebrochenen Herzen" war für Omegas mitunter schmerzhafte Realität. Hieß es in den alten Lehrbüchern und Filmen. Alles Märchen hatte Rick immer gedacht. Ausreden von Leuten, die nicht wussten, was Depression war, oder wie man Menschen, die darunter litten, zu behandeln hatte.

Aber das hier war mehr als nur eine simple Depression. Für die hatte Rick es zu Beginn auch gehalten. Aber er hatte nichts gesagt, hatte nur leise in der Nacht geweint, gehofft, dass es vorbei gehen würde, und dann nach der Hitze hatten die Dinge begonnen schief zu gehen.

Shane mochte nicht abgedrückt haben, er schaffte es aber möglicherweise doch noch Rick umzubringen. _Ich will aber nicht sterben, nicht so, nicht wegen _ihm._ Wenn ich das zulassen würde, dann wäre ich genauso verrückt wie er._

„Legt mich in den Schnee!", befahl Rick dann heiser, „Legt mich in den Schnee, und Merle soll sich auf mich legen!"

„Rick, das funktioniert nicht. Wir haben das alle schon versucht, und…", begann Hershel, aber Rick schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Tut es einfach", befahl er, „Und wenn ich eingeschlafen bin, dann soll Merle aufstehen und weggehen, und ihr lasst mich einfach liegen. Egal was passiert, solange bis ich von selbst aufstehe. Oder sterbe."

Jetzt protestierten alle. „Tut es einfach", befahl Rick, „Dann wäre es wenigstens vorbei!"

Aber Rick hatte nicht vor zu sterben, er hatte vor zu Leben. Sie taten es. Rick konnte Lori und Carl weinen hören. „Das ist reiner Wahnsinn, Grimes", grummelte Merle, als er sich auf ihn legte, „Wenn du so dringend bei Shane sein willst, kannst du es leichter haben."

Wenn Rick das hier überstanden hätte, dann würde er Shane Walsh nie wieder brauchen, das wusste er. „Auch ein Omega kann ein Alpha sein", murmelte er.

„Jetzt phantasierst du schon wieder", beschwerte sich Merle.

„Sei ruhig!", befahl ihm Rick, „Sei ruhig und mach dich schwer."

„Frecher kleiner Omega", zischte Merle in sein Ohr.

„Psst."

Merle schwieg, Rick genoss sein entspannendes Gewicht auf sich, und dann wurde er langsam müde. Der kalte Schnee unter ihm, machte ihn nichts aus, war angenehm, bekämpfte das Fieber in seinem Körper. Rick fühlte, wie seine Lider schwerer wurden. Er schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

* * *

**II.**

„Also, wie läuft das eigentlich bei euch? Beglückt diese hier Rick, wenn er gerade eine Hitze durchleidet, und schläft sonst nur mit Blondie, oder seid ihr eine einträchtige - wie nannten sie das, ach ja - atypische Triade? Oder ist Blondie Ricks Freundin und du seine andere? Mir könnt ihr es ruhig verraten", wollte Negan über die Spagetti hinweg von Andrea und Michonne wissen.

Carl zog eine entsetzte Grimasse. „Negan", meinte Shane warnend und deutete mit dem Kinn vielsagend auf Carl. „Was?", verteidigte sich Negan, „Der Junge ist alt genug um zu wissen, dass sein Daddy Sex hat. Und die Kleine versteht noch nicht, worum es hier geht. Oder ist es dir einfach unangenehm über das Sexleben deines Ex zu sprechen, Shane?"

Natürlich war es Shane unangenehm über Ricks Sexleben zu sprechen. Oder das Sexleben von Andrea oder sonst jemanden, was das anging. Nicht, dass Negan das verstehen würde. Aber er wusste, dass das Thema Carl noch unangenehmer sein musste als ihm. Was Negan einfach nur ziemlich egal war. Für ihn war immer alles ein Machtspiel. Anderen Themen aufzuzwingen, die ihnen unangenehm waren, war nur ein weiteres Mittel um seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren.

„Wie genau funktioniert das eigentlich?", wollte Negan dann von Michonne wissen, „Kriegst du eigentlich Brünfte? Reagierst du auf Hitzen?"

Michonne maß ihn nur mit einem stummen Blick.

„Komm schon", forderte Negan, „Ich möchte es doch nur wissen. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich besonders viel von diesem Wissen hätte. Sprich dich aus. Warst du immer schon so? Oder bist du erst so geworden- durch den Ausbruch und die Zeit danach?" Heute kannte er offenbar wirklich keine Grenzen, was persönliche Fragen anging.

„Negan, findest du nicht, dass wir dieses Thema vielleicht lassen sollten?", wandte Shane vorsichtig ein.

„Sei keine Pussy, Shane. Ja, die Braut hatte eine Schwer, aber sie ist keine von uns, nicht wirklich zumindest", meinte Negan wegwerfend, „Du musst keine Angst vor ihr haben."

Shane war anderer Meinung – jeder konnte gefährlich werden, wenn man ihn nur lange genug reizte, ganz egal, welches Geschlecht er hatte. Aber das war nicht der Punkt. Manche Fragen stellte man einfach nicht. „Immerhin sind wir hier Gäste", versuchte er es weiterhin.

„Falsche Höflichkeit ist genauso untergangen wie das Internet und das Kabelfernsehen", tat Negan es ab und wandte sich wieder Michonne zu, „Oder bist du etwa eine von denen, du weißt schon, die sich umwandeln lassen wollten, und bei denen es schief ging. Hast du zu wenig bezahlt? Einen Pfuscher engagiert? Wurde die Umwandlungsprozedur vom Ende der Welt unterbrochen? Also, das wäre wirklich scheiße. Würde mir leidtun, wenn es so wäre. Vielleicht würde ich mich sogar für meine Kommentare von vorhin entschuldigen." Er faltete seine Hände und blickte Michonne aufmerksam an. „Also, sprich."

Spagetti konnte im Grunde jeder kochen. Doch Negans Soße war sogar einigermaßen gut gewesen. Judith hatte begeistert gegessen. Die anderen hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen wollen, dass es ihnen schmeckte, aber Judiths Begeisterung war Negan nicht entgangen. Er war sichtlich stolz auf seine Leistung. Stolz darauf zumindest von einem Grimes Omega Lob erhalten zu haben, auch wenn es nur der jüngste war. Doch dann hatte er sich offensichtlich zu langweilen begonnen, weswegen er dazu übergangen war die Anwesenden über ihr Sexleben auszufragen, und dann hatte er ein interessanteres Thema gefunden.

Negan war die Art Alpha, der bei anderen immer nach Schwächen suchte. Er fragte all das nicht aus morbider Neugierde. Er fragte es, weil er nach Michonnes Schwächen suchte und damit auch gleich nach den Schwächen von Andrea und Rick.

Shane rechnete fast damit, dass Michonne ihren Teller voll von kaum angerührten Nudeln nach Negan werfen würde. Stattdessen meinte sie langsam: „Du willst also alles wissen, ja? Wenn es sein muss, erzähl ich dir alles."

Negan machte eine Geste, die wohl „nur zu" heißen sollte.

„Ich wurde nach meiner Geburt als 90% Beta identifiziert. In der Pubertät habe ich mich dann aber als Alpha manifestiert, zumindest dachten das alle. Ich habe mit Brunft auf die Hitze einer Omega-Klassenkamerdin reagiert", sagte sie.

„Klarer Fall", meinte Negan.

„War es aber nicht. Ich war nie wirklich wie die anderen Alphas. Ich hatte zum Beispiel keinen Brunft-Zyklus, ja ich hatte Brunft-Reaktionen, bekam aber keine ohne äußere Einflüsse", fuhr Michonne fort, als hätte er gar nichts gesagt.

„Das geht doch vielen so", behauptete Negan.

„Nur Alphas, die ständig von Omegas umgeben sind. Das war bei mir nicht der Fall, es vergingen oft sogar Jahre zwischen meinen Brunftausbrüchen", korrigierte ihn Michonne ungerührt.

„Okay, das ist nicht normal", meinte Negan dazu.

„Also wurde bei mir eine Brunft-Störung diagnostiziert. Meine Eltern rieten mir von einer korrigierenden Hormon-Behandlung ab", erzählte Michonne.

„Weil sie Betas waren", vermutete Negan.

„Weil sie der Meinung waren, dass das, was den Alpha gesellschaftlich am Meisten am Vorankommen hindert, die Brunft ist", widersprach Michonne, „Sie waren keine Betas, sie waren ein Alpha und ein Omega."

„Selbsthassende Alphas, zum Glück sind die inzwischen ausgestorben", meinte Negan abfällig dazu.

Zum Glück ließ sich Michonne nicht provozieren. „Also lebte ich mein Leben weiter, war aber immer noch der Meinung, dass irgendetwas mit mir nicht stimmte, was tiefer ging als eine simple Brunft-Störung. Zum Beispiel war mein Geruchssinn nie so wie der von anderen Alphas. Auf der High-School hatten wir diese Geruchstests, die man ab und zu zu Studienzwecken durchgeführt hat. Mein Geruchssinn wurde als typisch für das Beta-Spektrum Minus 1 bewertet – also wie der eines Betas, der von Hitzegeruch nicht abgestoßen sondern angezogen wird", erzählte sie weiter, „Ich habe niemanden jemals von diesem Ergebnis erzählt, weil ich nicht noch seltsamer wirken wollte. Außerdem ist der Geruchssinn der Betas ja nicht schlechter als der von Alphas, er ist nur anders. Sie riechen Dinge, die Alphas nicht riechen, und umgekehrt."

„Aber du wusstest, dass du es dich anders macht", sagte Negan.

„Ich verfiel auch nur sehr selten in Alpha-Rage, was ich zunächst auch für eine gute Sache hielt. Viele Alphas streben nach Selbstkontrolle, nur wenige erreichen sie, ich hatte sie von Anfang an. Das war eine gute Sache. Ich war zwar anders, aber nicht schlechter. Und es konnte ja auch keine Fehlidentifikation im eigentlichen Sinn sein, immerhin reagierte ich mit Brunft auf Omegas in Hitze, und das tun nur Alphas. Es war mir also ein Rätsel. Ich war mir ein Rätsel", fuhr Michonne fort, „Persönlichkeitstest über typische Merkmale identifizierten mich immer entweder als atypischen Alpha oder als atypischen Beta. Irgendwann fand ich mich einfach damit ab einfach ein atypischer Alpha zu sein."

„Und dann hast du doch einen medizinischen Test machen lassen", vermutete Negan.

„Ich machte den Test, weil ich schwanger war. Reine Routine. Dann wurde ich aufgeklärt. Fehlidentifikationen wären in Fällen wie meinen verständlich, wurde mir erklärt. Ändern würde sich an meinem Leben nichts. Ich wäre zwar ein Teil-Beta aber mehrheitlich Alpha, ich könnte mich immer noch als Alpha sehen. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich wusste endlich, wer ich war. 60% meiner sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmale sind Alpha, 40% Beta. Ich bin ein Alpha-Beta. Es gibt mehr von uns, als die meisten wissen. Vor dem Untergang gab es Studien, die behaupteten, dass geschätzte dreißig Prozent der Bevölkerung fehlidentifzierte Intersex sind", schloss Michonne, „Sekundäre Geschlechter sind fluider als man lange Zeit dachte."

„Jetzt aber nicht mehr", meinte Negan, „Diese ganzen halben Sache sind entweder tot oder zu was Ganzen geworden, ihnen ist nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Mich wundert, dass das bei dir nicht der Fall war."

Michonne sah ihn nur stumm an. „Mein Körper hielt es wohl nie für notwendig", meinte sie.

„Ja, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr hier alles habt - sehr viele Omega, viele Betas, erstaunlich wenig Alphas, und eben auch dich. Du denkst, ich hätte Vorurteile, aber ich habe keinen meiner Leute jemals gefragt, ob sie immer schon das waren, was sie jetzt sind. Wer sich nach dem Ausbruch auf natürliche Weise nach Oben korrigiert hat, der hat das eben. Jeder ist das, was er eben ist", sagte Negan, „Im Übrigen war ich mir nie sicher, was an diesem Mythos dran ist, den mit der natürlichen Geschlechtsumwandlung. Wenn er wahr wäre, dann hätten sich nach dem Ausbruch doch praktisch alle Betas in Alphas, und alle Omegas in Betas verwandeln müssen, oder? Wie gesagt, ich habe zwar nie gefragt, aber kennt ihr jemanden, dem das passiert ist? Es ist ja nicht mal Rick passiert, oder?"

„Unser Rudel hatte immer Alphas, niemand musste je zum Alpha werden. Oder zum Beta", erklärte Andrea ruhig, „Unser Zusammenhalt als Rudel war immer unsere größte Stärke. Niemand wurde je in eine Rolle gedrängt, die er nicht haben wollte, niemand sagt, dass nur Alphas Rudelführer sein können."

„Oder es wandeln sich nur die um, die zu dem werden, was sie immer hatten sein sollen", sagte Michonne, „Diejenigen, die es nicht tun, sind einfach glücklich mit sich selbst."

„Natürlich wärst du jemand, der Trans für eine Frage des wahren Ichs hält. Du warst also niemals versucht? Nicht auch nur ein kleines bisschen? Dich zum Alpha korrigieren zu lassen? In deinem Fall hätte es ohne Probleme geklappt", wollte Negan wissen, „Warum also nicht das werden, was zum Großteil schon bist?"

„Weil ich eben auch ein Beta bin, und das keine Sekunde lang verlieren wollte. Mich hat beunruhigt nicht zu wissen, warum ich anders bin, nicht dass ich anders bin. Ich war nie daran interessiert jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin", erklärte Michonne ruhig, „Ich weiß, dass ein Alpha wie du nicht verstehen kann, wie es jemand vorziehen kann kein Alpha sein zu wollen, aber es war mir immer wichtiger ich zu sein als angepasst zu sein."

„Und wie passt Rick ins Bild?", wollte Negan wissen, „Das hast du mir immer noch nicht beantwortet."

„Rick ist ein Omega, der manchmal einen Alpha braucht. Wenn er gerade keinen braucht, habe ich meine Partnerin", sagte Michonne.

Negan sah zwischen ihr und Andrea hin und her. „Keine Dreier also? Wie enttäuschend", stellte er fest. Michonnes „Sei wer und was du bist"-Gedanken interessierten ihn offenbar nicht sonderlich. An ihrer Stelle hätte er sich zum Alpha „korrigieren" lassen, wie er es nannte, das wusste jeder im Raum.

Shane selbst hoffte vor allem, dass das Thema endlich abgeschlossen war. Michonne hatte recht, es hatte viele Fehlidentifikationen gegeben, bevor alles zu Ende gegangen war. Tests nach der Geburt irrten sich oft, die Pubertät konnte alles noch einmal radikal ändern. Und die Vorstellung von Intersex war immer noch neu und machte vielen Angst. Wie konnte man weder das eine noch das andere sein, fragten sie sich und übersahen dabei, dass die entsprechenden Menschen in Wahrheit beides waren.

Aber in den Zeiten der künstlichen Geschlechtsumwandlungen hatte Intersex einen noch negativeren Beigeschmack bekommen. Schief gegangene Umwandlungen konnten dazu führen, dass man zwischen zwei Geschlechtern stecken blieb und zum Intersex wurde. Betas, sie sich erhofft hatten, ein Alpha zu werden, endeten stattdessen als verbitterter Beta-Alpha, nach wie vor nicht zur Brunft fähig, nach wie vor mehr Beta als Alpha. Omegas, die versucht hatten zum Beta zu werden, wurden zu Omega-Betas und wurden ihre Hitzen dadurch erst nicht los. Immer wieder waren solche Meldungen durch die Medien gegeistert, und immer wieder wurden Intersex, denen man auf der Straße begegnete, deswegen misstrauisch angestarrt, als diejenigen, bei denen die Umwandlung schief gegangen war. Deswegen verbargen die meisten, die wussten, was sie waren, das oder behielten es zumindest soweit sie konnten für sich. Wenn es dann doch raus kam, war es meistens ein Desaster.

Shane und Rick hatten es vor dem Ausbruch mit mehr als einem Fall zu tun gehabt, in dem der zuvor angeblich liebende Alpha-Partner angesichts des wahren Geschlechterstatus seines Partners gar nicht mehr so liebend war, und nur selten hatte sich jemand wirklich nur mit chemischen Hilfsmitteln für etwas anderes ausgegeben als er war, meistens hatte die betroffene Person nur verschwiegen, dass sie nicht ganz das war, wofür sie sich ausgegeben hatte. Oder eben nicht mehr. Das waren die Fälle, in denen der Alpha-Partner nie liebend gewesen war, und dank denen Shane wusste, dass natürliche Geschlechtsumwandlungen aufgrund von emotionalen und körperlichen Trauma sehr wohl möglich waren. Und gerade an diese Fälle wollte er sich nicht erinnern.

In einem hatte Negan aber recht, in ihrer neuen Welt waren Omegas und selbst Betas gegenüber den Alphas in der Unterzahl. Ob das nur daran lag, dass sie eher starben als die Alphas konnte keiner sagen. Vielleicht hatten sich viele von ihnen in Betas verwandelt, vielleicht hatten sich viele Betas in Alphas verwandelt. Keiner konnte es wissen. Doch natürliche Geschlechtswechsel nahmen oft Jahre in Anspruch und sorgten für Instabilität bei dem Geschlechtswechsler.

Nach dem Ausbruch hatten sich sämtliche Kinder fast sofort im Sekundärgeschlecht manifestiert, was eine Folge des Traumas war, aber Negan hatte recht damit, dass Shane von keiner einzigen erwachsenen Person wusste, sie sich traumabedingt körperlich verändert hatte. Ob Andrea und Michonne recht hatten und die wiederkehrenden Rudelstrukturen das verhindert hatten, oder ob alle bei denen die Umwandlung eingesetzt hatte einfach gestorben waren, wusste Shane nicht, was er wusste war, dass sie nach all den Jahrhunderten immer noch kaum etwas über das Thema sekundäres Geschlecht wussten.

Er selbst hatte Michonne zwar vom ersten Moment ihrer Bekanntschaft an als Alpha-Beta identifiziert gehabt, aber das lag daran, dass er den entsprechenden Geruch kannte, andere würden sie ansehen und sie für einen Alpha halten oder für einen Beta, abhängig davon wie sie sich ihnen präsentierte. Negan aber, der Alpha der Alphas, wusste durch seine Nase alles, und das was er nicht wusste, presste er aus den Leuten heraus.

Und wenn er keine ausreichende Reaktion bekam, wandte er sich anderen Opfern zu. „Tja, damit hätten wir wohl das geklärt. Was hältst du von einem Drink auf der Veranda, Shane, während die Damen sich um den Abwasch kümmern?", meinte Negan nun zu Shane.

Wieder einmal konnte er nicht einfach nein sagen. „Sehr gut. Wir können die Kinder ja mit nach draußen nehmen. Frische Luft tut ihnen sicherlich gut", strahlte Negan, schnappte sich Judith, und trug sie nach draußen. Carl folgte ihm auf fliegenden Fuß.

Shane beeilte sich ebenfalls hinaus zu kommen. Letztlich traute er Negan nicht genug über den Weg um ihn mit den Kindern allein zu lassen. Der hatte auf einen Schaukelstuhl auf der Veranda Platz genommen, Judith auf seinen Knie platziert, und wippte mit dem Stuhl und dem Kind hin und her. Carl stand mit schneeweißem Gesicht neben der Szene.

„Meine Güte, Junge, du tust ja glatt so, als hätte ich vor dieses süße kleine Ding zu ermorden", seufzte Negan, „Also gut, nimm du sie." Er hielt Carl Judith entgegen, der sie an sich nahm, fest an seine Brust drückte, und dann auf Shanes Nicken hin mit ihr wieder im Haus verschwand. Negan schüttelte den Kopf und deutete Shane im anderen Schaukelstuhl Platz zu nehmen. Der Alpha kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Und? Fandest du unseren kleinen Gender Studies Exkurs so lehrreich wie ich?", wollte Negan wissen.

„Mir ist nicht ganz klar, wozu er gut war", gab Shane zu.

„Ganz einfach. Wenn wir uns dieses Rudel hier aneignen wollen, dann müssen wir diese Leute hier verstehen. Müssen verstehen, für wen sie sich halten, wer sie sein wollen", erklärte Negan, „Sie wollen die sein, die sie wirklich sind, die bleiben, die sie immer schon waren. Sie wollen keine Alphas sein. Das zu erfahren war doch lehrreich findest du nicht?" Für Shane war es eher lehrreich Negans Reaktion auf all diese Enthüllungen zu sehen, wenn auch auf beunruhigende Weise.

Doch seine Beunruhigung wechselte Quelle, als sich im nächsten Moment Spencer Monroe vor der Veranda aufbaute. „Sie sind Negan, nicht wahr?", begann er, „Ich bin Spencer Monroe. Ich wollte mich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten." Shane wusste sofort, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

* * *

**III.**

Als Rick seine Augen wieder öffnete, lag er alleine im kalten Schnee. Er lebte noch, da war er sich zumindest ziemlich sicher. Mühselig richtete er sich auf, kämpfte sich auf die Beine, alles um ihn herum schwankte, doch zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit schaffte er es wieder sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Ich lebe!", verkündete er mit rauer Stimme, „Ich kann auch ohne dich überleben!" Der Mann, mit dem er sprach, war nicht da, aber das machte nichts, wichtig war, dass Rick selbst daran glaubte.

Sein Rudel umringte ihn. „Rick, alles in Ordnung?" „Mann, Grimes, das war hardcore!" „Dad, Dad!" „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Rick machte eine gebieterische Geste. „Ich lebe noch", verkündete er, „Und ich werde wieder gesund werden. Ich werde Rudelführer sein. Aber ich will nicht Alpha sein. Ich bin einfach nur Rick Grimes, Omega-Rudelführer."

„Vor allem bist du irre", meinte Merle, nicht ohne Zuneigung in seiner Stimme.

„Du musst trockene Sachen anziehen, und das schnell", meinte Hershel voller Fürsorge. Daryl hielt ihm trockene Kleidung unter die Nase. „Danke, ich danke euch allen", meinte Rick, „Wir werden diesen Winter und alles andere überstehen. Irgendwann kommt wieder der Frühling."

Zunächst kam die Lungenentzündung, die ihre letzten Antibiotika aufbrauchte. Aber auch die überlebte Rick. Genau wie der Rest des Rudels. Einst waren sie Fremde gewesen, nun waren sie eine gut geölte Maschine. Ein Rudel, nicht nur dem Namen nach. Immer auf der Suche nach einer Heimat, einem sicheren Hafen, an dem das Baby geboren werden könnte.

„Wenn du nur Rudelführer bist, aber nicht der Rudelalpha, heißt das ich bin der Rudelalpha? Oder muss ich mit Herhsel darum kämpfen? Ich würde es tun. Armer alter Mann, er hätte keine Chance", meinte Merle irgendwann zu Rick, während er ihn mit eindeutigen Absichten beschnupperte und seine Hand Ricks Knie hinauf wandern ließ. Ricks Omega-Fieber war zwar vorbei, aber Merle war seit damals etwas besitzergreifend geworden, zumindest schien er sie beide jetzt für Sexfreunde oder ähnliches zu halten. Nachdem Lori und Rick praktisch am Ende waren, hatte Rick keine wirklichen Einwände. Körperwärme auszutauschen war nicht der falscheste Weg um zu überleben, und solange Merle sich nicht einbildete, dass das hier die wahre Liebe war, wäre alles in Ordnung. Das hier würde keine Shane 2.0.-Situation werden.

„Halt die Klappe, Merle", befahl Rick, „Wenn dein Ego es braucht, dann bist du Rudelalpha, aber du hörst auf mich, klar?"

„Aye, aye, Officer Friendly, Sir!", hauchte Merle in sein Ohr.

„Und nenn mich nicht so", fügte Rick verschnupft hinzu, „Das habe ich noch nie gemochte…." Er unterbrach sich kurz, als Merles Hand an einen anderen Ort wanderte. „Weiter hinten bitte", keuchte er dann.

„Was immer du sagst, Boss", gurrte Merle und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Rick war irgendwie immer noch einsam, aber zumindest war er nicht mehr alleine. Zumindest weinte er nicht mehr jede Nacht beim Gedanken an Shane. Er schloss seinen Alpha weg in eine kleine Box, die er irgendwo in seinen Herzen verstaute, und die er sich schwor nie wieder zu öffnen. Shane Walsh war tot, Rick war am Leben, er musste weiterleben, für sie beide, für ihr Baby, für ihr ganzes Rudel.

Und dann fanden sie letztlich doch einen Ort, den sie ihre Heimat nennen konnten, an den das Baby geboren werden konnte. Dieser Ort war, und ja, die Ironie entging Rick keineswegs, ein Gefängnis. Und es zu erobern kam sie teuer zu stehen. Viel zu teuer.

Aber es war eine Heimat, ein sicherer Hafen. Zumindest für eine Zeit lang.

* * *

**IV.**

Shane beobachtete voller düsterer Vorahnung und schlechter Laune wie Spencer Monroe mit Negan Kricket spielte. Andrea trat neben ihn und sah den beiden spielenden Alphas eine Zeit lang zu. „Was macht Spencer da?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab Shane zu, „Ich weiß nur, dass ich wünschte, er würde es nicht tun." Die beiden spielenden Alphas lachten geraden über einen gemeinsamen Scherz.

„Sie scheinen sich gut zu verstehen", bemerkte der Beta.

„Negan versteht sich mit niemanden gut", erwiderte Shane prompt, „Das lässt er einen nur glauben. Und dann, gerade wenn man sich in falscher Sicherheit wieg, schlägt er unbarmherzig zu."

Darauf erwiderte Andrea nichts.

Die beiden anderen Alphas hatten ihr Spiel inzwischen beendet und kehrten zur Veranda zurück. „Hast du etwas zu trinken für uns?", wandte sich Negan an Andrea, die nickte und verschwand um ihm Limonade oder sonst was zu bringen. Als wäre das selbstverständlich. Negan ignorierte unterdessen Shane und wandte sich wieder Spencer zu. „Deine Mama hatte also hier das Sagen, bevor Rick aufgetaucht ist"; stelle er fest.

„Oh, ja, sie und mein Dad haben diesen Ort hier aufgebaut. Sie war der typische Beta, hatte sich immer unter Kontrolle, hat den Frieden aufrecht erhalten. Wenn sie noch leben würde, wäre sie wohl immer noch die Anführerin von Alexandria", sagte Spencer. Dieses Lied hatte er Shane ebenfalls vorgesungen. Was er sich von all dem erhoffte, wusste Shane nicht, er wusste nur, dass der junge Alpha offenbar kein anderes Lied kannte.

„Und dann wurde sie von den Toten gefressen, wie tragisch", meinte Negan voll des falschen Mitglieds.

„Oh, ja, und seit dem hat Rick die alleinige Kontrolle über die Stadt an sich gerissen. Und einen Fehler nach dem anderen begangen, wegen seiner Sturheit und seinem Größenwahn, und seinem … Omegatum", erklärte Spencer voller Abneigung, „Ist nicht Ricks Schuld, nehme ich an, aber dort draußen sind ihm Dinge zugestoßen, die ihn gefährlich machen. Für sich und für andere. Er denkt immer zuerst an das, was er unmittelbar vor Augen hat, und erst viel zu spät an das Große Ganze. Es fehlt ihm einfach an Weitblick. Habe ich schon erzählt wie er unseren einzigen Arzt exekutiert hat? Ja, Pete war ein Arsch, aber er war unser Arzt, wir hätten ihn gebraucht, aber Rick dachte er muss Sheriff und Jury spielen."

Ja, das klang nach Rick, soviel war sicher. Allerdings hatte dieser Pete-Arsch vermutlich nur bekommen, was er verdient hatte.

„Omegas sind einfach zu gefühlsbetont. Bei ihnen ist immer alles gleich ein furchtbares Drama. Omegas und besonders ein Omega wie Rick Grimes sollten keine Anführer sein", sagte Spencer.

Andrea kam mit einen Tablett voller Limonadengläser an, Negan nahm sich ein Glas vom Tablett und leerte eines mit einem kräftigen Zug. „Ich nehme an, du würdest es besser machen", bemerkte er dann neutral.

„Ich bin der Sohn meiner Eltern, ich habe von ihnen Weitsicht gelernt. Natürlich bin ich ein Alpha, aber in Zeiten wie diesen sehe ich das als Vorteil an. Vielleicht bin ich nicht der perfekte Kandidat, aber ich bin bereit das zu tun, was für mein Rudel das Beste ist, anders als Rick. Wenn nun also ich an seiner Stelle hier das Sagen hätten, dann könnte ich eine viel reibungslosere Partnerschaft mit den Erlösern garantieren als die bisherige. Es müsste keine Aufpasser mehr geben", erklärte Spencer überzeugt, „Natürlich müsste mich zu diesem Zweck jemand in der Position als Rudelführer bestätigen…"

Negan starrte ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. „Seh ich das richtig, Spencer? Du wartest bis Rick weg ist, Sachen für euch alle und für mich besorgt, nutzt seine Abwesenheit um dich hinter seinen Rücken als perfekter Anführer zu verkaufen, und willst nun, dass ich ihn für dich töte und an seiner Stelle dich als neuen Rudelführer einsetze?", wollte er dann gar nicht neutral, sondern eindeutig wütend wissen, und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Spencer zu.

„Tö- was? Nein, das ist ein Missverständnis, ich….", begann Spencer, doch Negan ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ein richtiger Alpha würde den Rudelführer fordern und nicht versuchen hinterrücks loszuwerden. Ein richtiger Alpha würde nicht gegen einen Omega intrigieren! Weißt du, was dein Problem ist, Spencer? Dein Problem ist, dass du kein Rückgrat hast! Sollen wir nachsehen, ob das wirklich so ist?!", knurrte Negan, und dann hatte er auch schon sein Messer gezogen und dieses den vollkommen überraschten Spencer Monroe in den Bauch gerammt. Dann schnitt er den Bauch des anderen Alphas auf und zog sein blutüberströmtes Messer wieder hinaus. Spencer gab noch einen gurgelnden Laut von sich, bevor er nach vorne kippte und der Inhalt seines Bauches aus ihm herausfiel.

Andrea schrie auf, ließ das Tablett fallen, und rannte los, doch Shane fing sie ab, bevor sie sich irgendwie einmischen konnte. „Na so was", meinte Negan, angesichts der Schweinerei, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer wurde, „Offenbar habe ich mich geirrt. Das sieht mir alles anatomisch korrekt aus." Spencer hatte seinen letzten Atemzug aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt vermutlich schon getan (zumindest hoffte Shane das für ihn). Negan griff nun nach Lucille, die er an das Haus gelehnt hatte, und zerstörte mit ihr auch noch Spencers Kopf.

Michonne war aus dem Haus geeilt gekommen, genau wie Carl, und beide starrten gleichermaßen ungläubig auf das Massaker vor ihnen. „Das war Spencer, er hat Spencer….", erklärte Andrea und rang nach Worten. Negan hielt in seiner zermatschenden Arbeit inne und blickte auf. „Was?", verteidigte er sich, „Ich habe euch einen Gefallen getan. Diese Schlange wollte die Macht über euer Rudel an sich reißen! Ich habe das verhindert! Ich habe Ricks Position beschützt!"

Rick würde das vermutlich anders sehen. „Spencer hat nicht … er wollte nicht, dass du Rick tötest, verdammt!", stimmte Andrea Shanes Gedanken zu, „So hat er nicht gedacht, er hat das als simple Transaktion gesehen, dass du ihm zum Führer von Alexandria erklärst, und er dafür tut, was du sagst. Er hat nicht von dir erwartet, dass du Rick dafür umbringst! Wozu auch? Du hast uns doch schon alle in deiner Gewalt! Du kannst den Rudelführer jederzeit austauschen, wenn es dir in den Kram passt! Spencer hat nicht so kompliziert und verschlagen gedacht, er war seit dem Ausbruch nie wirklich außerhalb dieser Mauern! Er hat Alexandria als Unternehmen angesehen und nicht als …. Straßengang!"

Negan sah auf den Haufen, der einst Spencer gewesen war. Dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass er ein Idiot ist?!", verteidigte er sich dann, „Ich dachte, er meint es ernst! So wie man es eben meint, wenn man so was sagt! Hat ihn keiner vorgewarnt, bevor er mich angesprochen hat, wie die Dinge unter meiner Führung laufen? Nun dann, ist es eure Schuld, und nicht seine oder meine!"

Andrea zitterte unübersehbar – allerdings nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Wut – und Shane erklärte gedämpft: „Ganz ruhig. Wenn es nicht noch mehr Tote geben soll, dann bleib ganz ruhig." Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie wirklich ruhig zu bleiben schien, ließ er sie los und wandte sich Negan zu.

„Rick wird davon nicht begeistert sein", informierte er den mörderischen Alpha. _Und er wird schwer enttäuscht von mir sein, dass ich das zugelassen habe._

Negan zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe das für ihn getan", betonte er, „Und genau das werde ich ihm auch sagen. Wenn er seine Leute nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann, soll er sein Nest nicht verlassen. Vielleicht lernt er ja etwas aus der ganzen Geschichte." Negan war einer dieser Alphas, die eher sterben würde, als zuzugeben, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatten. Allerdings hatte er einen Punkt: Rick hätte Alexandria unter den gegeben Umständen niemals verlassen dürfen. Shane hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Spencer Monroe so etwas versuchen würde, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Rick davon ebenfalls keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Oder irrte er sich in den Omega?

_Verdammt, Rick, wo steckst du? Ich brauche dich hier. Ich kann das hier nicht ohne dich. Ich kann dein Rudel nicht retten, wenn du nicht da bist um mir dabei zu helfen. _Eventuell konnte er nicht einmal sich selbst ohne Ricks Hilfe retten.

* * *

_A/N: Ich habe die siebte Staffel von TWD nie auf Deutsch gesehen, daher habe ich keine Ahnung, wie sie versucht haben Negans geschmacklosen Guts-Witz zu übersetzen, so dass er auch im visuellen Kontext der Szene Sinn ergibt. Ich habe mein Bestes getan und bin halbwegs zufrieden._

_Spencer sollte eigentlich schon bei Negans ersten Besuch in Alexandria sterben, aber nachdem Negan da bereits eine Person zu Tode geprügelt hatte, habe ich mir das für jetzt aufgespart, da ich noch nie ein Fan von der Neigung der Show war Negans schreckliche Taten gedoppelt auf einmal zu präsentieren und finde, dass er unheimlicher wirkt, wenn seine psychotischen Taten scheinbar aus dem Nichts kommen und auf verschiedene Zeitpunkte verteilt sind._

_Ich habe es übrigens immer seltsam gefunden, dass alle immer Negans Meinung zu sein scheinen, dass Spencer tatsächlich wollte, dass dieser Rick für ihn umbringt. Zumindest in der Serie glaube ich nicht, dass das seine Absicht war - wie Andrea sagt: Er wollte einfach nur das Erbe seiner Mutter antreten und der Chef werden, soweit durchgedacht, wie die Frage angeht, was aus Rick werden soll, hat er seine Sache sicher nicht, weil er nun mal ein Monroe-Nachkomme war (ich weiß wirklich nicht wie aus den Genen von Deanna und Reg diese beide entstehen konnten, vielleicht waren die zwei in Wahrheit adoptiert?), und die einfach dämlich sind. Und ja, kaum zu glauben, aber ich breche hier eine Lanze für Spencer Monroe, indem ich sage, dass er nicht böse war, sondern einfach nur dämlich._

_Reviews?_


	12. Begegnungen

_Zusätzliches Pairing: Weil ich glaube, dass ich das bisher noch nicht erwähnt hatte vages Caryl und Andrea/Philip_

* * *

**Begegnungen**

* * *

**I.**

Zum ersten Mal endete ihre Welt, als sie Amy verlor, zum zweiten Mal, als sie von dem Rest ihres Rudels getrennt wurde. Sie hoffte, dass sie den anderen die Flucht ermöglicht hatte, doch sicher konnte sie sich dessen nicht sein. Was sie wusste war, dass sie alleine war. Und das hätte beinahe ihr Ende bedeutet, wenn nicht ihre Rettung in Form von Michonne aufgetaucht wäre.

Eine fremde Frau, mit einem Schwert, in Begleitung von zwei scheinbar von ihr gezähmten Beißern. Im ersten Moment hielt Andrea sie für eine Halluzination. Keiner, der sie kannte, hatte irgendeine Gewalt über Beißer, und keiner, den sie kannte, schwang ein Schwert, aber diese Frau, die sie rettete, war echt und rettete sie in den langen kalten Monaten danach noch öfter als einmal.

Michonne war ein Alpha-Beta, sie besaß Merkmale beider Geschlechter, neigte sich aber mehr ihrem inneren Alpha als ihren inneren Beta zu. Sie schien nicht auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft zu sein, zumindest machte sie im ersten Moment nicht diesen Eindruck auf Andrea. Trotzdem blieb sie bei ihr, und sie wurden Freunde, Vertraute, kamen sich näher. Andrea zögerte lange sie nach den beiden Beißern zu fragen, irgendwann erzählte Michonne ihr von selbst von ihnen, davon dass es sich um ihren Freund und ihren Bruder handelte. Sie erzählte Andrea auch von ihrem Sohn, den sie verloren hatte. Und Andrea erzählte ihr im Gegenzug dazu von Amy, und von dem Rudel, das sie verloren hatte.

Zu Beginn suchten sie noch nach Rick und den anderen. Doch bald gaben sie es auf. Das Chaos, das nach dem Überrennen der Farm entstanden war, war zu unübersichtlich. Das Rudel konnte irgendwo und nirgendwo hin geflohen sein. Falls überhaupt noch jemand lebte.

Andrea zählte die Tage, fragte sich selbst wie weit Loris Schwangerschaft in der Zwischenzeit wohl schon fortgeschritten war, um wie viel Carl gewachsen war, ob Merle eine Brunft hatte durchleiden müssen, oder die Omegas ihre Hitzen. „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du sie vermisst, aber warum machst du dich eigentlich so wahnsinnig wegen ihnen?", wollte Michonne eines Tages von ihr wissen.

„Weil ich der Beta war. Und weil Shane, als er weggegangen ist, mir ihren Schutz anvertraut hat, und das das Letzte war, was er jemals zu mir gesagt hat. Und ich darin versagt habe, sie zu beschützen", erwiderte Andrea.

„Das weißt du nicht", korrigierte Michonne ihre Annahme.

„Es fühlt sich zumindest so an, als wäre das der Fall", erwiderte Andrea, „Ich habe das Gefühl versagt zu haben, und ich will mich nie wieder so fühlen müssen. Wenn wir sie finden, wenn wir sie finden und sich herausstellt, dass sie Leben sind, dann geht dieses Gefühl vielleicht weg."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass man unter Verlust leidet, sich für alte Fehler geißelt, aber anstatt ihnen nachzuhängen, sollte man vielleicht lieber versuchen es in Zukunft besser zu machen", war Michonnes Meinung dazu, „Anstatt dich darauf zu konzentrieren anderen zu helfen, solltest du dir selbst helfen. Diese Suche überanstrengt dich, saugt das Leben aus dir."

Und sie hatte recht, der Winter überfiel sie regelrecht, weil sie zu sehr mit der Suche nach den anderen beschäftigt gewesen waren, und meistens hatten sie nur einander um sich zu wärmen. Und dann wurde Andrea auch noch krank. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann befürchtete sie, dass Michonne sie zurücklassen würde. Es wäre die klügere Entscheidung, wenn sie es nicht tat, dann würde Andrea noch sie beide umbringen. Doch Michonne war zu sehr Alpha um jemanden, der Hilfe brauchte, zurückzulassen. Und zu loyal um eine Freundin zurückzulassen.

Sie fand immer wieder Medizin für Andrea und weigerte sich sie aufzugeben. Bindungen entstanden in dieser neuen Welt auf vielfältige Weisen und spontaner als zuvor. Michonne wurde genauso zu Andreas Rudel wie die Atlanta Gruppe zuvor ihr Rudel gewesen war. Aber Michonne war noch mehr, sie war Andreas Familie.

In dieser Zeit, in der sie nur einander hatten, und die beiden Beißer, die aber nicht zählten, kamen sie sich näher als Andrea jemals irgendeinem anderen Menschen gekommen war. Trotzdem fassten sie ihre Beziehung und das, was sie einander bedeuteten, nie in Worte. Sie brauchten auch keine Worte, zumindest dachten sie das.

Und dann kam der schicksalhafte Tag, als der Hubschrauber abstürzte. Zuerst war sich keine der beiden Frauen sicher, ob sie wirklich gesehen hatten, was sie gedacht hatten zu sehen. Wann hatten sie zuletzt einen Hubschrauber gesehen? Doch dann fanden sie das Wrack.

Aber nicht nur das. Sie waren nicht die Einzigen gewesen, die den Hubschrauber hatten abstürzen sehen und nachsehen wollten, was geschehen war. Es handelte sich um eine Gruppe Fremder. Um eine Gruppe fremder Alphas.

Michonne war natürlich misstrauisch. Andrea war es nicht, sie wollte es nicht sein. Sie wollte glauben, dass Fremde nicht gleichzusetzen mit Gefahr waren. Zumindest schienen diese Fremden in ihnen keine Gefahr zu sehen, sie waren sogar freundlich zu ihnen. Vielleicht weil sie zwei Frauen waren, vielleicht weil sie beide Betas waren. Vielleicht aber auch einfach nur, weil Michonne dazu neigte schwarz zu sehen, die Welt aber in Wahrheit nicht immer das schlimmstmögliche Szenario für sie auf Lager hatte.

Die Alphas kamen aus einer Stadt, die den Untergang irgendwie überlebt hatte, einer Stadt namens Woodbury. Und ihr Anführer war ein Alpha namens Philip Blake, der ihnen und den verletzten Piloten des Hubschraubers Hilfe und Unterkunft versprach. Und Andrea, die aus dem Geheimnis in der Scheune der Greene-Farm offensichtlich nichts gelernt hatte, glaubte ihm, dass er das ehrlich meinte. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur zu lange alleine gewesen, zu sehr an Michonnes unverblümte Ehrlichkeit gewohnt, um sich vorstellen zu können, dass es eine Lüge sein könnte. Entweder das, oder sie war einfach nur dämlich.

* * *

**II.**

Carol lebte offenbar zur Zeit in einem verlassenen Haus, das sie ganz alleine bezogen hatte. Es war ein nettes Haus, vor dem Untergang hatte eine kleine Familie darin vermutlich glücklich zusammen gelebt, es könnte aus einer 70er Jahre Fernsehserie stammen oder aus einem Bilderbuch - es passt kein bisschen zu Carol Peletier.

Als Daryl anklopfte, riss Carol die Türe mit einem wütenden „Was?" auf. Dann erkannte sie ihre Besucher. „Daryl! Rick! Kommt rein!" Freudig überrascht umarmte sie ihre Überraschungsgäste. „Ich dachte, ihr seid jemand anderer", erklärte sie.

„Findest du es hier sicher?", wollte Daryl sofort wissen. Er mochte den Gedanken an sie in diesem Haus nicht, ganz alleine, ganz exponiert hier mitten in der Wildnis. „Ich bin hier sicher", erklärte sie ihm, „Die Wachen aus dem Königreich patrouillieren hier in der Gegend. Und ich kann mich selbst beschützen, wie du weißt."

Rick sah sich im Haus um, während Daryl diese Diskussion mit Carol führte. „Der König hat dir ein Haus geschenkt?", fragte er dann.

Carol warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dann seufzte sie. „Ja, der König hat mir ein Haus geschenkt. Mach kein Drama draus. Ich wollte nicht im Königreich bleiben, also hat er mir dieses Haus hier als Alternative angeboten", tat sie es ab, „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten."

„Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, dass er dir ein Haus geschenkt hat, dass er von seinen Männern bewachen lässt", wiederholte Rick ungläubig, „Kommt er dann manchmal vorbei?"

„Nun, wenn er das tut, muss ich ihn wohl oder übel rein lassen, immerhin ist es irgendwie sein Haus, nicht wahr?", gab Carol zurück.

Rick deutete auf eine Vase mit frischen Blumen darin. „Sind die von ihm?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja, aber er wollte sie eigentlich nur vor die Türe legen", erklärte Carol, als würde das das alles irgendwie besser machen. „Hört mal, ich weiß, wie das aussieht, aber so ist es nicht!", verteidigte sie sich dann etwas hilflos, „Ich meine, er ist nicht der einzige Alpha aus dem Königreich, der hier vorbei gekommen ist. Morgan war auch da. Und Richard." Dann schien sie zu bemerken, dass diese Aussage alles nur noch schlimmer machen zu schien. „Richard hatte keine Blumen dabei, er wollte nur, dass ich Ezekiel dazu bringe gegen die Erlöser zu kämpfen", erklärte sie schnell. Und blinzelte. „Nicht weil ich Einfluss auf ihn hätte oder so was", fügte sie hinzu, „Nur weil ich eine Außenseiterperspektive zu bieten habe. Macht es euch eigentlich Spaß mir zuzuhören, wie ich mich selbst in tiefer in dieses Loch eingrabe?"

„Du hast dir also einen König angelacht", stellte Rick fest.

„Bitte, er ist kein echter König. Das Königreich ist ein Zirkus! Die spielen _So tun als Ob_, sonst nichts", behauptete Carol.

Daryl erforschte seine Gefühle bei den Gedanken an diesen König mit Tiger und Carol. Er empfand ein wenig Unglauben, keine wirkliche Eifersucht. Vielleicht weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass wirklich etwas daraus werden würde, vielleicht aber, weil er wusste, dass niemand außer Carol Peletier Carol Peletier vorschrieb, was sie zu tun hatte, zumindest nicht mehr. Und er schon gar nicht, nicht wahr? Dieses Fenster hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit geschlossen, und er hatte das akzeptiert und sogar befürwortet, hatte wortwörtlich gesagt: „Wenn du einen Alpha brauchst, dann hol dir einen Alpha." Besser dieser Halb-Alpha-König als Tobin, nahm er an. „Hauptsache ist, du bist glücklich", meinte er.

Carol warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu. „Glücklicher wäre ich, wenn nicht immer alle hier auftauchen würden um mich um politischen Rat zu bitten…" Ihr Lächeln verblasste, als sie die Mienen der beiden männlichen Omegas sah. „Oh, nein, genau deswegen seid ihr hier, oder?" Sie seufzte und deutete den beiden sich an den Esstisch zu setzen, wo sie ebenfalls Platz nahm. „Also?", fragte sie dann, „Was ist los?"

„Nachdem du weg bist, wollten wir Maggie nach Hilltop bringen und wurde auf der Straße von Negan und den Erlösern abgefangen. Sie haben uns gefangen genommen, bedroht, ein paar Tage gefangen gehalten, und schließlich hat Negan sich Alexandria … nun ich würde sagen angeeignet. Hat sich uns alle angeeignet. Er hat sich die Hälfte unserer Vorräte geholt und noch ein bisschen mehr, hat seine Leute in der Stadt postiert, sagt, die Hälfte von allem, was wir finden, steht ihm zu. Hat uns unsere Waffen weggenommen und sagt er und seine Leute beschützen uns von jetzt an", berichtete Rick, „Wir hatten gehofft, dass wir König Ezekiel dazu bringen könnten uns zu helfen."

Carol zog eine ernstes Gesicht, faltete die Hände ineinander, und fragte dann geschäftsmäßig: „Wie viele Tote bisher?"

„21 Tote in Hilltop. Er sagte, die gehen auf mich. Hat mir einen Sack mit ihren Köpfen geschenkt", sagte Rick. Daryl warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, davon hatte er noch gar nichts gewusst. Er stieß Rick fragend an. „Ich wollte das nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Es war zwischen mir und ihm. Das war meine Strafe", erwiderte Rick auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Dieser Bastard!", entfuhr es Daryl.

„Wie viele Vergewaltigungen?", fragte Carol dann.

„Bisher noch keine. Außer irgendjemand verschweigt mir was. Negan hat …. einen seiner Leute umgebracht, der Enid Angst gemacht hat", erklärte Rick.

„Mhm." Carols Blick fiel auf die Vase mit den frischen Blumen hinüber. „Köpfe von Feinden, beschützt eure Ehre, selbst vor den eigenen Leuten. Hat er dir sonst noch was geschenkt? Oder jemand anderem?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Er hat Carl Comics gegeben. Hat weniger Medikamente mitgenommen, als ich es angesprochen habe. Er hat …. Shane war einer seiner Leute. Er hat ihm das Kommando über Alexandria übertragen", gab Rick zu.

„Das ist der Diamantring", stellte Carol beeindruckt fest.

„Willst du sagen, er macht Rick den Hof? Carol, das ist doch Wahnsinn? Du hast diesen Alpha nie erlebt, er droht, selbst wenn er vorgibt zu flirten. Er ist wahnsinnig! Tötet Menschen!", empörte sich Daryl, „Er will uns unterwerfen, nicht unser Freund sein!"

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, du verstehst nicht viel von solchen Dingen, Daryl, aber denk nach. Er hatte euch, er hätte alles mit euch tun können, das hat er aber nicht. Wir kennen wahnsinnige Alphas, haben genug getroffen, wir kennen ihre Methoden: Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Im Moment versucht er es mit dem Zuckerbrot. Und natürlich will er Unterwerfung, das ist sein Endziel, aber er will freiwillige Unterwerfung. Für Alphas ist die Grenze zwischen Kampf und Sex immer schon dünn gewesen, wenn sie wahnsinnig werden, schwindet sie völlig. Rick ist ein Omega und zugleich Negans Feind, das verträgt er nicht, kann er nicht ertragen, also tut er alles um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. In seinem verzerrten Weltbild denkt er ernsthaft, dass er deine Zuneigung gewinnen kann, wenn er es nur genug versucht. Und das Klügste wäre ihn glauben zu lassen, dass er damit Erfolg hat – damit du ihn leichter umbringen kannst. Denn wenn er die Peitsche zückt, dann werden es die Köpfe unserer Leute sein, die rollen, und die Vergewaltigungen werden losgehen", verkündete sie.

„Das entspricht ungefähr unseren Plan", behauptete Rick, „Wir wollten vorgeben aufgeben zu haben, sie glauben lassen uns gebrochen zu haben und dann, wenn sie nicht mehr damit rechnen, zuschlagen."

„Aber das ist nicht dasselbe", beharrte Daryl, „Entweder er will uns brechen, oder er will, dass wir ihn lieben. Das sind zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge."

„Für gesunde Menschen, nicht für ihn. Das Endergebnis ist das Gleiche, die Methode, mit der er es erreicht ist eine andere", lautete Carols Antwort, „Lass dich verführen, wenn es sein muss, Rick, und das lieber früher als später. Fick den Bastard, und ermorde ihn dann im Schlaf."

Rick schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein", erklärte er kategorisch.

„Ich meine Negan, nicht Shane", informierte Carol den anderen Omega.

„Ich weiß."

„Denkst du wirklich, Shane würde es nicht verstehen?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass ich mich nicht anfassen lasse von diesem Kerl", knurrte Rick, „Niemals. Lieber sterbe ich."

„Dann muss sich jemand anderer opfern. Aber es muss ein Omega sein. Vielleicht …. Vielleicht geht es auch anders. Lass ihn Vater für Carl und Judith spielen. Und sag nicht wieder wegen Shane nein, Rick Grimes. Du weißt, dass das klüger ist. Wenn du meinen Rat nicht willst, warum fragst du mich dann danach?", fuhr Carol fort.

„Meine Kinder rührt er auch nicht an. Ich wollte, dass du uns hilfst Ezekiel davon zu überzeugen sich uns im Kampf gegen die Erlösern anzuschließen und nicht, dass du Mata Hari-Ratschläge erteilst. Das hast du Andrea damals über den Gouverneur auch gesagt, weißt du noch? Wenige Monate bevor du Karen und die anderen erschlagen hast um uns vor einer Krankheit zu schützen, die uns schon längst infiziert hat", gab Rick hitzig zurück, „Deine moralischen Grenzen verschieben sich immer dann, wenn es dir in den Kram passt. Und dann bereust du es und ziehst dich von allen zurück."

„Ezekiel wird euch nicht helfen. Er will sich nicht mit den Erlösern anlegen, und um ehrlich zu sein, wenn wir das genauso gehalten hätten, wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Lage, nicht wahr? Und wenn Andrea getan hätte, was ich geraten habe, dann wäre uns viel Ärger erspart geblieben. Und viele Verluste. Und du, Rick Grimes, hast kein Recht auch nur irgendein Wort über meine moralischen Grenzen zu verlieren. Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich tun musste - nicht wollte, musste- weil die verdammte Welt untergangen ist und die alten Regeln nicht mehr gelten. Dinge, die du nie getan hättest, weil du zu feige bist. Shane sitzt in Alexandria, nun was hättest du wohl unternehmen können, damit das nicht passiert?", sagte Carol leise, „Nur weil ich Dinge bereit bin zu tun, für die du zu schwach bist, bin ich nicht schlechter als du!"

Rick sprang auf und funkelte sie wütend an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn einem jemand anfasst, der nichts anderes im Sinn hat als einem wehzutun, nichts anderes als sich das zu nehmen, was du ihm nicht geben willst, der das entweiht, was dir Freude bereiten sollte und es nutzt um dir stattdessen weh zu tun, um dich am Boden zu halten, klein und hilflos!", fuhr er sie an.

„Ach? Hab ich nicht? Denkst du wirklich meine Ehe mit Ed bestand aus irgendetwas anderen?!", schoss Carol zurück.

„Leute", versuchte Daryl sich einzumischen, aber keiner von beiden hörte auf ihn.

„Aber genau das ist doch der Punkt! Ed! Du weißt nicht, dass es anders sein kann, dass das nicht normal ist, dass derjenige, bei dem du liegst, niemand ist, vor dem du Angst haben solltest! Du weißt nicht, wie es ist jemanden zu lieben. Ich schon! Ich habe geliebt und verloren und habe mir geschworen, dass ich mich niemals wieder von jemandem anfassen lasse, der das nicht verdient! Und du, du sitzt hier, versteckst dich in einem Haus, während du ein Königreich haben könntest! Du könntest Liebe haben, aber stattdessen denkst du gerade darüber nach, ob du nicht selbst hingehen solltest um Negan zu verführen und dann zu töten! Das ist nicht normal, Carol! Das ist nicht so, wie wir leben sollten!", schrie Rick sie an, „Gefühle zuzulassen ist nicht schwach oder feige! Es ist mutig!" Dann stürmte er aus dem Haus und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

Daryl wandte sich Carol zu und fühlte sich verpflichtet irgendetwas zu sagen. „Die halten Maggie immer noch gefangen. Plus, Shane ist wieder da, du weißt ja, wie verrückt der Rick macht", sagte er entschuldigend, „Er meint das nicht so."

Carol erwiderte darauf nichts.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich mit Negan … nur um ihn umzubringen, oder?", traute er sich dann zu fragen.

Für einen Moment erhielt er keine Antwort. Dann meinte Carol sanft: „Nein, Daryl, nein, ich will das nicht. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es funktionieren würde, Negan hat sich bereits auf Rick fixiert und auf die anderen von euch, die dabei waren, als er euch gefangen hat. Und wenn er mich ansehen würde, dann würde er vielleicht keinen Omega sehen."

„Aber du bist doch ein Omega", bemerkte Daryl verwirrt.

Carol sah ihn irgendwie traurig an. „Ja, und Negan ist ein Alpha. Und im Grunde bin ich wohl genau die Sorte Omega, die zu seiner Sorte Alpha gehört", meinte sie, „Rick hat nicht unrecht, weißt du? Ich will keine Blumen." Sie deutete zur Vase hinüber. „Ich will nur dann ein Omega sein, wenn es mir dabei hilft mich harmloser erscheinen zu lassen, als ich bin."

„Wer kann dir das nach allem was war verdenken?", bot ihr Daryl an.

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Dinge getan, von denen nicht mal was weißt", meinte sie, „Weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn auch du mich so sehen würdest, wie ich bin."

„An dir ist nichts falsch", beharrte Daryl, stand auf und ging zu Carol hinüber, und legte ihr zögernd seine Hand auf die Schulter, „Du bist genau richtig. Das sehe ich. Das habe ich immer schon gesehen."

Sie sah mit wässrigen Augen zu ihm auf. „Ich hab ein Kind umgebracht, Daryl. Ein wahnsinniges Kind, aber es war ein Kind. Es war mein Kind. Ich hatte geschworen mich um sie zu kümmern, aber stattdessen hab ich sie erschossen. Welcher Omega macht so was? Welcher Mensch macht so was?", erklärte sie mit belegter Stimme, „Jemand wie ich gehört nicht an einen Ort wie das Königreich oder nach Alexandria, wo Kinder lachen."

Daryl wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er nahm an, dass sie von der Zeit nach dem Gefängnis sprach, bevor sie alle einander wiedergefunden hatten.

„Das macht ein Mensch, der tut, was getan werden muss, und der stärker ist als alle anderen zusammen." Daryl und Carol sahen beide zu Türe, in der Rick stand. „Es tut mir leid, Carol. Ich hätte das alles nicht sagen dürfen. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Und hätte nicht klein machen dürfen, was du mit Ed durch litten hast", sagte er, „Verzeih mir."

„Und ich hätte deine Kinder nicht ins Spiel bringen dürfen. Oder dich schwach und feige nennen dürfen", sagte Carol, „Das bist du nicht. Du bist stark, Rick. Du stehst immer wieder auf. Ich bewundere das. Wirklich."

Sie erhob sich von Tisch und schritt auf Rick zu, der das Haus wieder betrat und ebenfalls auf sie zukam, und dann umarmten sich die beiden Omegas und hielten sich lange fest. Daryl stand etwas hilflos daneben. Gefühle zu teilen war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, und hier waren gerade ein paar sehr schlimme Dinge ausgegraben und seziert worden: Joey und seine Gang, Carols Ehe, ihr Mord an einem Kind, ihre Taten im Gefängnis, Shane und alles, was mit ihm zusammenhing, und nicht zu vergessen Woodbury. Woodbury, wo sie Merle verloren hatten. Was vielleicht nicht passiert wäre, wenn Andrea….

Nein, für Daryl Dixon gab es kein _Was wäre wenn_, es gab nur ein _Das was ist_. Und seine Verluste und Abgründe so zu entpacken wie Carol und Rick gerade, das war auch nicht sein Stil. Nach einer längeren Omega-Umarmung schienen sich Carol und Rick endlich wieder loszulassen.

„Ich werde mit Ezekiel reden", sagte Carol, „Aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

„So etwas ähnliches hat er auch gesagt", meinte Daryl, „Er will uns nicht nicht-helfen, nur nicht in den Krieg ziehen. Jesus redet ihm gerade zu, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich dieser König so einfach umstimmen lässt."

„Wir müssen es versuchen", meinte Carol, „Und wenn das nicht klappt, müssen wir nach anderen Verbündeten suchen. Vielleicht weiß er wenigstens von anderen Gemeinden, die uns gegen die Erlöser helfen könnten. Oder von Waffenverstecken."

„Owen hast du übrigens auch nicht gesehen, oder?", erkundigte sich Rick.

„Nein, sollte ich?", wunderte sich Carol, „Ist er nicht mehr in Alexandria? Denkt ihr, er ist abgehauen um die Überreste der Wölfe zu suchen?"

„Nein, und genau das macht mir ja Sorgen", meinte Rick, „Ich hasse es einfach, wenn einer von uns verloren geht. Dabei kommt nie was Gutes heraus." Zumindest darin waren sich alle drei Omegas einig.

* * *

**III.**

Nach all der langen Zeit ohne Zivilisation war es verwirrend einen Ort zu finden, an dem die Zivilisation scheinbar noch vorhanden zu sein schien. An dem es Strom gab. Und fließendes Wasser. Und das nicht nur in einer abgelegen situierten Farm, sondern in einer ganzen Stadt. Andrea hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es so einen Ort überhaupt noch geben konnte. Nicht nach all den Monaten.

Und doch gab es ihn. Obwohl sie nur von Alphas aufgegabelt worden waren, lebten hier alle Geschlechter bunt gemischt zusammen. Es gab hier Familien und Kinder, Kinder, die nicht um ihr Leben liefen um erst von den Beißern erwischt zu werden. Die Menschen hier war Nachbarn, Freunde, gingen miteinander um wie Bekannte und hielten sich nicht misstrauisch gegenseitig ihre Waffen unter die Nasen. Sie sperrten Andrea und Michonnne nicht in ihre Scheune oder verhörten sie um zu erfahren, ob sie zu einer größeren Gruppe gehörten und ob diese Gruppe eine Gefahr für sie darstellte. Der Gedanken schien ihnen nicht einmal zu kommen. Sie glaubten Andrea und Michonne ihre Geschichte einfach.

Kurz gesagt, Woodbury war so, wie die Welt sein sollte. Nicht so, wie sie zuletzt gewesen war. Michonne hasste es vom ersten Augenblick an, das war nicht zu übersehen. Sie war allem und jeden gegenüber misstrauisch. „Findest du nicht, dass das alles hier zu gut ist um wahr zu sein?", meinte sie zu Andrea, und offensichtlich war sie wirklich der Meinung, dass hier irgendetwas einfach nicht stimmen konnte.

Aber auf den ersten Blick schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Es schien kein dunkles Geheimnis zu geben, keine Scheune mit Beißern darin. Zumindest keine verborgene. Ja, auch in Woodbury suchten sie nach einer Lösung um die Beißer zu heilen, sie studierten sie, aber jeder wusste davon, und es wurden immer nur einzelne Beißer unter extremen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen untersucht. Michonne fand das überhaupt nicht gut, Andrea verstand es aber. Sie alle waren infiziert, sie alle würden zu Beißern werden, wenn sie starben. Bedeutete das nicht, dass es nötig war ein Heilmittel zu finden?

Milton Mamet, der Wissenschaftler, der die Beißer erforschte, war kein einfacher Tierarzt, er wusste, was er tat. Außerdem war er ein Omega, offensichtlich tat er, was er tat, aus Überzeugung heraus und nicht aus Selbsttäuschschung. Milton war vielleicht ein wenig in Philip Blake, den Alpha, der Woodbury anführte, verknallt, aber ansonsten schwer in Ordnung. Andrea mochte ihn. Sie mochte auch Philip Blake, den Gouverneur von Woodbury („Klingt das nicht besser als Alpha? Weniger archaisch, mehr politisch"), der wirklich großzügig zu seinen Gästen war. Versprach die Leute des abgestürzten Piloten für ihn zu suchen und Andrea und Michonne anbot in Woodbury bleiben zu können, wenn sie es wollten, und das obwohl er sie kaum konnte und Michonne ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit anfeindete.

„Sie will dich nun mal beschützen", meinte Philip in Bezug auf Michonnes Verhalten zu Andrea, „Das sieht sie als ihre Aufgabe an. Es ist nie leicht ein Alpha zu sein, nicht einmal, wenn man es nur zum Teil ist." Er schien der Alpha-Beta-Frau ihr Verhalten wirklich nicht übel zu nehmen.

„Warum sollten wir nicht hierbleiben?", wollte Andrea von Michonne wissen, „Du bist es doch, die gesagt hat, dass ich loslassen muss, weitermachen soll, damit aufhören soll ständig nach meinem verloren Rudel zu suchen. Und genau das tue ich jetzt. Ich lasse los, mache weiter. Finde mir ein neues Rudel. Ist das nicht das, was du wolltest?"

„Aber nicht hier, nicht mit diesen Leuten. Mit denen stimmt etwas nicht, kannst du das nicht spüren?", gab Michonne zurück. Und Andrea gab sich wirklich Mühe irgendetwas zu spüren, was auf Täuschung oder feindselige Absichten hinwies, aber sie fand nichts. „Nein, kann ich nicht", gab sie zu, „Was ich spüren kann ist, dass du wütend und abweisend bist, und ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Was ist so furchtbar an dem Gedanken wieder ein normales Leben aufzunehmen? Oder willst du das vielleicht einfach nicht mehr? Willst du dein Schwert einfach nicht an die Wand hängen und deine Beißer von der Leine ins Jenseits weiterziehen lassen? Brauchst du die ewige Angst vor Angriffen, die ewige Suche nach einem Unterschlupf, nach Medizin und Essen? Die Ungewissheit darüber, ob es ein Morgen gibt? Ich bin nämlich müde, Michonne. Ich habe das jetzt schon so lange gemacht, ich will einfach eine Pause einlegen. Ohne Angst leben können. Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?`"

„Martinez und seine Schläger, Blake … all diese Alphas, die sind keine gute Menschen", betonte Michonne, „Das weiß ich einfach."

„Dann sind sie eben keine gute Menschen", gab Andrea zurück, „Vielleicht braucht ein Ort wie dieser nicht-gute Menschen um zu funktionieren, vielleicht braucht er jemanden, der ihn verteidigt, der kein guter Mensch ist. Unser Alpha war bei Leibe kein guter Mensch, aber er hat uns am Leben gehalten, wäre für uns gestorben. Vielleicht müssen in dieser neuen Welt nicht alle Menschen gut sein, vielleicht reicht es, wenn einige von ihnen stattdessen nur gut genug sind."

Aber Michonne wollte nicht heruntersteigen, nicht aufhören. Es kam Andrea fast so vor, als würde sie es vorziehen, wenn die Leute hier tatsächlich ein dunkles Geheimnis hüten würden, tatsächlich gefährlich wären, nur damit sie beiden einen Grund hätten weiterzuziehen.

Es war frustrierend, dass sie sich über ihre Zukunft uneins waren. Dort draußen hatten sie auch öfter über ihr weiteres Vorgehen gestritten, aber meistens, war es darum gegangen, dass Andrea wollte, dass Michonne sie zurückließ und ihr eigenes Leben rettete, was sich diese weigerte zu tun. Das hier war etwas anderes, ein tiefer gehendes Problem, eine größere Frage. Und dieser Streit war auch nicht nur kurz und hitzig und schnell vorbei, er dauerte an. Hatte begonnen, als sie die Stadt betreten hatten, und schien nicht zu Ende gehen zu wollen. Und er zerstörte, das, was sie hatten. Seit sie in Woodbury angekommen waren, hatten sie einander nicht mehr angefasst.

Trotzdem hätte Andrea nicht damit gerechnet, dass Michonne wirklich gehen würde. Dass sie sie verlassen würde. _Wenn ich ihr sage, dass sie gehen soll, bleibt sie, und wenn sie bleiben soll, geht sie? Was ist daran bitte fair? _Vermutlich wartete sie vor der Stadt auf Andrea, wartete darauf, dass diese ihr nachgelaufen käme, sich entschuldigte, und ihretwegen die Chance auf eine tatsächliche Zukunft in der Zivilisation aufgab. Aber das würde nicht passieren.

Ganz unrecht hatte Michonne nicht gehabt. Woodburys Alphas waren nicht so wie andere Alphas. Offenbar veranstalteten sie Arenakämpfe, vor angeketteten Beißern, die den Kampf noch gefährlicher und schwerer machten und den Verlierer möglicherweise auffraßen. Andreas erster Kampf, den niemanden in Woodbury für ungewöhnlich halten zu schien, bestritt Martinez, der Anführer der Wache, gegen Tim, einen seiner Lieutnants. Die Zuseher schienen sich für die Römer von einst zu halten und jubelten den ganzen Kampf lang. Andrea fand das alles einfach nur abstoßend. Aber war es Grund genug diese Stadt wieder zu verlassen?

Offenbar kämpften nur die, die wirklich kämpfen wollten, und beide Gegner überlebten diesen Kampf.

„Unsere Alphas müssen sich irgendwie abreagieren", erklärte ihr Philip, „Die Welt hat sich verändert, hat sie verändert, tief in sich spüren sie eine ständige Unruhe, sehen in jedem anderen Alpha einen Konkurrenten, selbst in ihren engsten Vertrauten – irgendwie müssen sie Stress abbauen. Warum nicht so? Es wird keiner ernsthaft verletzt. Um ständige Alphakämpfe zu vermeiden, lassen wir kontrollierte zu. Das mag dir barbarisch vorkommen, aber es ist besser als die Alternative. Nicht jeder Alpha hat sich so gut im Griff wie ich."

Andrea dachte daran, wie Shane über Ed hergefallen war, und musste sich eingestehen, dass das hier vielleicht die bessere Lösung war. Es kam ihr barbarisch vor, ja, aber sie war ein Beta, sie wusste nicht, was in Alphas wirklich vor sich ging. Vielleicht brauchten zumindest manche von ihnen das hier tatsächlich.

Sie konnte Michonne nicht danach fragen, weil Michonne sich abgesetzt hatte. Sie zurückgelassen hatte. „Ich möchte zum Wachdienst eingeteilt werden", erklärte sie Philip.

„Um nach deiner Freundin Ausschau zu halten? Ich denke nicht, dass sie zurückkommen wird", erwiderte Philip.

„Weil ich darin Übung habe", berichtigte Andrea den Alpha, „Ich weiß, dass Michonne nicht mehr zurückkommen wird. … Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass sie mich so einfach verlässt." Wenn sie sich nur halb so bitter anhörte, wie sie sich fühlte, wüsste Philip nun alles, was in ihr vorging.

„Manche Menschen können ihre Füße einfach nicht still halten", meinte Philip, „Manche sind fürs Nesterbauen nicht geschaffen. Ich an ihrer Stelle wäre geblieben, alleine schon deswegen, weil ich dich nie verlassen würde."

Es war ein billiger Anmachspruch. Trotzdem, Philip Blake war charmant, und Michonne hatte sie verlassen. Und er hatte sie auf einen Drink eingeladen, den sie angenommen hatte. Und war bereit ihr den Wachdienst zu überlassen. „Weil ich an deine Kompetenz glaube. Und weil ich dich mag", erklärte er, „Genug um auf deinen Instinkt zu vertrauen." Im Gegensatz zu Michonne, das musste er nicht sagen, das war impliziert.

Vielleicht hatte Andrea ihren Drink nur viel zu schnell geleert, vielleicht wollte sie sich einfach nur an Michonne rächen, vielleicht mochte sie Philip Blake in Wahrheit ja auch – er sah sehr gut aus, war charmant, und roch nach Alpha, er hatte ihr eine Heimat angeboten, als sie keine mehr gehabt hatte. Also ließ sie zu, dass er sie küsste, ließ sich von ihm verführen und in sein Bett lotsen. Warum auch nicht? Michonne war diejenige, die gegangen war, sie schuldete ihr nichts. Nicht mehr. Und Woodbury war ihre neue Heimat, als war es höchste Zeit sich hier Beziehungen aufzubauen.

Amy hatte immer gesagt, dass Andrea einen fragwürdigen Männergeschmack hatte. „Ich ziehe deine Freundinnen vor. Deine Typen, ich weiß nicht, aber manchmal glaube ich fast, du suchst dir absichtlich die aus, die irgendwie gefährlich sind", hatte sie immer behauptet, „Quer durch alle Geschlechter." Nach Philip Blake begann sich Andrea zu fragen, ob Amy nicht recht damit gehabt hatte, doch damals, als alles begann, hielt sie ihn noch für einen geistig gesunden guten Alpha, für einen Anführer, den man gerne folgte, und für genau das, was er vorgab zu sein: Für den Heilsbringer. Zu ihrer Verteidigung: Der Großteil von Woodbury teilte ihre Meinung, was das anging.

* * *

**IV.**

Während Carol versuchte Ezekiel zu proaktiverer Hilfe zu bewegen, besichtigten Daryl und Rick das Königreich. Die Bewohner von diesem schienen tatsächlich glücklich zu sein. „Sie wissen nichts von den Erlösern", erzählte der Alpha-Wachmann Richard ihnen, „Der König hält den Deal von ihnen fern." Zu den Wachen des Königs zählten neben Richard auch noch sein Sohn Benjamin, ein junger Omega, der von Morgan offenbar im Kampfmönch-Stockschlagen unterrichtet worden war, ein gemütlicher etwas in die Breite gehender Omega namens Jerry, der einem muslimischen Omega namens Nabila den Hof zu machen schien, und die Bogenschützin Dianna, die ein weiterer Alpha war, sowie Haufen anderer Ezekiel begeisterter aus allen Geschlechtern. Ein Teil von Daryl fragte sich, warum sich jemand wie Richard jemanden wie Ezekiel unterordnete, gerade wenn er mit dessen Führungsstil unzufrieden war. Lag es am dem Tiger? Ein Teil von Daryl verstand überhaupt nicht, warum irgendjemand hier bei dieser Königsnummer mitmachte.

Natürlich wurde sein eigenes Rudel auch nicht vom typischen Alpha angeführt, aber niemand zweifelte jemals an Ricks Kompetenz. Jeder wusste, dass er es mit jedem noch so gemeinen Alpha aufnehmen konnte. Ezekiel wirkte allerdings nicht wie der Typ, der in einem Kampf gegen einen besonders starken Alpha bestehen konnte; natürlich könnte er seinen Gegner einfach von seinem Tiger fressen lassen, aber….

„Sie folgen ihm, weil sie ihn lieben, Daryl", erklärte Jesus ungefragt, „Folgt ihr nicht genau deswegen Rick?"

Besagter Omega war im Moment zum Glück nicht in Hörweite, sondern plauderte mit Benjamin über Morgan, zumindest nahm Daryl an, dass das ihr Thema war. „Kannst du jetzt Gedanken lesen, oder was?", gab Daryl brummig zurück.

„Die Frage stand dir ins Gesicht geschrieben", erklärte Jesus, „Denkst du, du bist der Erste, der sie sich stellt, wenn er hier auftaucht? Der Mann hat einen zahmen Tiger. Hast du dich je gefragt, wie es dazu kam?"

Daryl zuckte die Schultern. „Er war ihr Zoowärter. Hat sich immer um sie gekümmert, selbst als sie in ein Betonloch gestürzt ist, sich dabei verletzt hat und vor Schmerzen geschrien hat, ist er einfach so zu ihr heruntergesprungen, hat ihre Wunde versorgt, hat sie gerettet. Er hat getan, was kein anderer getan hätte. Sie hat ihm das niemals vergessen. Sie liebt ihn. Sie ist ein Alpha, und er ist auf jede Weise, auf die es ankommt, ihr Gefährte", erzählte Jesus, „Und für diese Leute hier ist er auf jede Weise, auf die es ankommt, ihr König."

Und Carol hatte er ein Haus geschenkt, weil sie Abgeschiedenheit haben wollte. Und Morgan hatte offenbar vorgehabt hier zu bleiben. Auf Dauer. Trotzdem dieses ganze Königgehabe. Daryl könnte das nicht durchstehen. „Und warum bist du dann nicht geblieben, wenn er doch so toll ist?", wollte Daryl wissen.

Jesus zuckte die Schultern. „Wäre gegen meine Nomaden-Natur gewesen", behauptete er, aber Daryl wusste, dass da mehr dahinter steckte. Vielleicht Bindungsängste. Daryl war ja wirklich alles andere als ein Beziehungsexperte, aber er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er das mit Jesus gemeinsam hatte, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Er fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Es gab Dinge, die auch ein Fake Freund nicht über seinen Partner wissen musste.

Schließlich kam Morgan zu ihnen geeilt. „Der König will mit euch drei sprechen", teilte er ihnen mit.

Sie pilgerten also zurück zum „Thronsaal".

„Die schöne Carol hat mir ins Gewissen geredet", verkündete Ezekiel, kaum, dass sie eingetreten waren, „Und wir wollen euch wirklich helfen, aber der Schutz des Königreichs muss immer Vorrang haben. Ein offener Konflikt mit den Erlösern kommt nicht in Frage. Jeder Omega, der hier Asyl suchen möchte, dem wird es gewährt. Jeder Einwohner von Alexandria, egal welches Geschlecht er besitzt, ist hier immer willkommen und würde unseren Schutz gewährt bekommen, wenn er es wünscht. Auch vor Negan. Wenn ich Waffen hätte, würde ich sie euch zur Verfügung stellen. Doch was wir haben, müssen auch wir teilen – mit den Erlösern. Was davon überbleibt, sind wir bereit mit euch zu teilen. Und ich werde versuchen mit Negan zu sprechen."

„Zu sprechen", wiederholte Daryl, „Worüber?"

„Über seinen Umgang mit euch, der beunruhigend anders ist als der mit anderen Gemeinden, denen er seinen Schutz aufgezwungen hat. Von Rudelführer zu Rudelführer will ich versuchen seine Absichten in Erfahrung zu bringen", erklärte Ezekiel, „Aber mehr kann ich euch im Moment nicht anbieten. Es gibt eine kleine Gruppe von …. etwas seltsamer Individuen, die sich in einer Müllhalde ihr Nest gebaut haben. Vielleicht sind die bereit euch zu helfen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Erlöser von ihrer Existenz wissen, oder einfach nur kein Interesse an ihnen haben, aber ich würde euch zur Vorsicht raten, diese … Leute haben die Regeln der Zivilisation vollkommen hinter sich gelassen und leben in einer Parallelgesellschaft. Leider sind sie die einzige andere Gemeinde, von deren Existenz ich weiß, die euch möglicherweise helfen würde. Es gab Gerüchte über eine Gemeinde, die Widerstand geleistet hat und von den Erlösern böse bestraft wurde, woraufhin sie sich in alle Winde zerstreut hat. Aber das waren dann auch schon alle, die in Frage kommen. Es betrübt mich, dass ich keine größere Hilfe sein kann, aber das Königreich kann es sich nicht leisten von den Erlösern als Feind angesehen zu werden."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Rick, „Wir sind für jede Hilfestellung dankbar, die Ihr uns geben könnt. Auch wenn wir der Meinung sind, dass es ein Fehler ist weiterhin freiwillig unter der Knute der Erlöser zu buckeln."

„Darüber sind wir uns dann wohl uneins", meinte Ezekiel, „Morgan wollte meine Erlaubnis nach seinen Kameraden Owen zu suchen, er wird euch also begleiten, wenn ihr geht. Die schöne Carol wird es wohl ebenso halten." Er warf einen melancholischen Blick in Carols Richtung. „Habt eine sichere Heimreise. Ich werde ein Gespräch mit Negan in die Wege leiten."

„Als ob das irgendetwas bringen würde", murmelte Daryl.

„Er gibt sich als vernünftiger Mann. Er wird Argumenten zugänglich sein", behauptete Ezekiel.

Daryl schnaubte ungläubig. Und dann sagte Rick auch noch: „Vielleicht solltet Ihr das lieber doch nicht tun, Eure Hoheit. Mit Negan sprechen, meine ich." Daryl starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Was sollte denn das jetzt?! „Was wenn genau das zu dem offenen Konflikt führt, den Ihr nicht wollt?", fuhr der Omega-Anführer fort, „Das Letzte, was ich will, ist das Königreich einer unnötigen Gefahr auszusetzen." Daryl starrte ihn verwundert an. Ging es hier gerade um Hilltop? Offensichtlich. Rick schien zu befürchten Ezekiels Kopf bald in einem Sack geschenkt zu bekommen.

„Das ehrt dich, Rick Grimes", meinte Ezekiel, „Doch niemand tötet einen anderen, nur weil dieser mit ihm sprechen möchte."

„Was wenn Negan nicht gefällt, was Ihr zu sagen habt? Ich habe ihn erlebt, er …. Er mag es nicht, wenn man seine Regeln bricht", gab Rick zu bedenken.

„Besorgte Kritik anzubringen bricht keine Regel, die mir bekannt wäre. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich weiß, wie man mit Menschen umgeht. Sogar mit Menschen wie Negan", sagte der König. Rick deutete eine Verbeugung an. Genau wie Jesus. Was Daryl dazu zwang es ebenfalls zu tun, ansonsten wäre er dumm dagestanden.

Damit schien die Audienz beendet zu sein.

„Was sollte das eben, Rick? Ich dachte, du willst seine Hilfe?", beschwerte sich Daryl, kaum, dass sie den Thronsaal verlassen hatten.

„Wir können nicht einfach alle hierher übersiedeln", sagte Rick, „Wer weiß, was Negan tun würde? Wenn wir einen Schlag gegen die Erlöser ausführen wollen, muss es ein koordinierte Schlag sein, von dem sie sich nicht mehr erholen, damit sie nicht zurückschlagen können. Wenn sie das Königreich zuvor angreifen, haben wir unseren einzigen Verbündeten verloren, bevor die Schlacht begonnen hat."

„Sie werden uns nicht helfen, nicht so, wie wir wollen, das hat er uns gerade selbst gesagt", rief Daryl ihm in Erinnerung.

„Wenn es soweit ist, werden sie uns helfen. Das hier sind gute Menschen, sie werden nicht einfach so daneben stehen, wenn wir Hilfe brauchen. Ezekiel wird nicht einfach so daneben stehen. Jesus wusste das, deswegen hat er uns hergebracht", behauptete Rick, „Aber wenn er bis dahin nicht vorsichtig ist…." Er warf einen Blick auf Carol. „Du musst hierbleiben und ihn anleiten, Carol", beschloss er dann.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", erwiderte diese sofort, „Ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich, wenn sie meine Hilfe brauchen!"

„Du hilfst uns am besten, indem du den König und sein Königreich am Leben erhältst. Er denkt vielleicht, er könnte mit Negan wie mit einem normalen Menschen reden, aber da irrt er sich. Du musst dabei sein und dich notfalls dazwischen stellen. Das war doch deine Idee: Auszunutzen, dass wir sind, was wir sind, um Negan beizukommen", meinte Rick, „Er wird einen Omega nichts antun. Und Ezekiel auch nicht, wenn du ihn darum bittest."

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Das gefällt mir nicht, Rick. Wir sollten uns nicht aufteilen, das ist uns noch nie gut bekommen", meinte sie.

„Es wird ja nicht für lange sein", behauptete Rick, „Ich habe nicht vor länger den unterwürfigen Omega zu spielen als unbedingt nötig. Aber bisher sind wir nicht stark genug. Wir brauchen mehr Verbündete. Und Waffen. Wir müssen diese Müllleute aufsuchen und irgendwo Waffen auftreiben. Und zugleich dürfen wir nicht darauf vergessen zu Hause alles ruhig zu halten."

Daryl sagte nicht, dass er die dumpfe Ahnung hatte, dass das Letzte das Schwerste von all dem sein würde.

* * *

_A/N: Carol und Rick sollten in diesem Kapitel eigentlich nicht miteinander streiten, aber offenbar hatten sie andere Pläne._

_Ich muss hoffentlich nicht extra-betonen, dass ich nicht der Meinung bin, dass die Tatsache, dass Carol Lizzie erschossen hat, sie zu einer Unfrau oder dergleichen macht. Ich mag diese Tat vielleicht nicht gerade gutheißen, kann es aber unter den gegeben Umständen nachvollziehen (das ist der prinzipielle Unterschied wie die Charaktere vor und nach Alexandria mit solchen Situationen umgehen, ohne Infrastruktur greifen sie eben mal zu radikalen Mitteln, aber andere Lösungen würden oft zum gleichen Resultat führen, gerade im Fall von Lizzie – entwaffnen, fesseln und zurücklassen wäre ebenso ein Todesurteil gewesen oder schlimmeres). Ihre Patentlösung für alles ist nun mal jeden umzubringen, aber so sehr das nicht gut ist, ist es durchaus verständlich und manchmal vielleicht klüger, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft sich Ricks Gnade im Endeffekt gerächt hat._

_Reviews?_


	13. Herausforderungen

**Herausforderungen**

* * *

**I.**

In dem Moment, als Maggie und Carl mit dem lebenden Baby aber ohne Lori vor ihm auftauchten, wusste Rick es - er wusste, dass sein Leben, wie er es bisher gekannt hatte, vorbei war. Er wusste, dass er Lori verloren hatte. Für immer. Dass er ihr nie wieder verzeihen könnte, sie nie wieder in seine Arme schließen könnte, ihr nie wieder sagen könnte, dass er sie liebte. Dass er seine letzte Chance ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand vertan hatte.

Nachdem sie sich um Hershel gekümmert hatte, ihn nach der Amputation am Leben gehalten hatte, hatte er die Chance gehabt ihr zu verzeihen, zusammen mit ihr wieder von vorne anzufangen, seine zerrüttete Familie wieder zu vereinen, aber er war zu stolz dazu gewesen, sie war ihm zu fremd erschienen. Vielleicht war er auch immer noch zu wütend auf sie gewesen.

Tapfer hatte sie alles erduldet, was er ihr in den letzten Monaten zugemutet hatte. Sie hatte sich über nichts mehr beschwert, war eine liebevoller Mutter für Carl gewesen, hatte die Schwangerschaft still erduldet, ertragen, dass Rick alle anderen ihr vorgezogen hatte, ertragen, dass Rick sich von Merle anfassen ließ, wann immer einem von beiden danach war. Sie hatte das aller ertragen, alles auf sich genommen ohne zu klagen, nur manchmal daran erinnert, dass der Geburtstermin bevorstand, hatte akzeptiert, dass ihr Gefährte sie scheinbar nicht mehr liebte. Und er hatte ihr nicht das geringste Zeichen von Zuneigung gegönnt, hatte ihre Existenz ignoriert, sie nur gelobt, als jemanden, der etwas Gutes für die Gruppe getan hatte, als sie Hershel gepflegt hatte.

Und nun war sie tot. Und er würde ihr nie wieder sagen können, dass er ihr verziehen hatte, dass er sie liebte, immer geliebt hatte, dass sie seine Gefährtin war und sonst niemand.

Er hatte sie sterben lassen. Sie war genauso tot wie T-Dog, der von den wandelnden Toten zerfetzt worden war, und Carl hatte alles mit ansehen müssen! _Versagt, versagt, du hast versagt, _hallte seine eigene Stimme in seinen Ohren, hallten seine eigene Vorwürfe in seinen Ohren wieder.

Er schrie auf und floh, wusste, dass er nichts anderes wollte als Lori zu finden. Er achtete nicht darauf, ob ihm jemand folgte, er musste nur zu Lori. Lori, seine Gefährtin, seine Ehefrau, die er geschworen hatte immer zu lieben. So schön am Tag ihrer Gefährtenzeremonie. So schön an dem Tag, als sie Carl geboren hatte. Lori.

Er achtete nicht auf Glenn, der ihn ansprach, er suchte den Boilerraum, den Ort, an dem Lori lag.

Dort war sie aber nicht, sie war weg. Lori war weg. Für immer. Rick war alleine, für immer. Die einzigen Menschen, die er jemals geliebt hatte, die ihn jemals geliebt hatten, waren weg. Tot. Shane. Lori. Fort, er war alleine. _Du hast immer noch Carl. Und das Baby. Und dein Rudel, du bist nicht alleine, _flüsterte ihm eine innere Stimme zu, doch er hörte nicht auf sie.

Und dann tauchte Merle hinter ihm auf. „Du hast den Asiaten ziemlich erschreckt, Grimes", meinte der Alpha ungefragt.

„Sein Name ist Glenn! Nenn ihn bei seinem Namen!", knurrte Rick.

„Dann eben, Glenn, du hast ihn erschreckt. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich, alle machen sich Sorgen", meinte Merle unbeirrt.

„Was willst du hier?", spukte er Merle entgegen.

„Wie gesagt, wir alle machen uns Sorgen. Ich dachte, du brauchst jetzt vielleicht….", begann der Alpha.

„Ich brauche vielleicht was? Dich? Denkst du nur weil ich zugelassen habe, dass du mich fickst, würde uns irgendetwas verbinden?", attackierte Rick den Mann, der gekommen war um ihn zu trösten, „Das tut es nämlich nicht. Du bist weder mein Gefährte, noch mein Alpha. Ich hatte eine Gefährtin, ich hatte einen Alpha! Sie sind beide tot!"

„Ich dachte, wir beide wären inzwischen zumindest Freunde", erwiderte Merle leise. Rick hatte mit seinem Versuch ihm weh zu tun offenbar Erfolg gehabt, er hatte ihn verletzt.

„Freunde", wiederholte Rick. Freunde! Rick Grimes war ein furchtbarer Freund, er tat seinen Freunden furchtbare Dinge an, Shane könnte das bestätigen, wenn er hier wäre. _Aber Shane ist tot. So tot wie Lori. _„Sie sind tot", verkündete Rick leise, „Und ich bin schuld daran."

„Klar, Rick Grimes persönlich hat für den Untergang der Welt gesorgt", spottete Merle, „Sei nicht blöd. Deine Kinder brauchen dich. Geh zu ihnen."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht", klagte er, als ihm klar wurde, wie wahr das war, „Ich kann nicht." Er kauerte sich auf den Boden und presste sich seine Hände gegen den Kopf. _Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht….._

Merle hatte sich neben ihn gehockt und umfasste sein Kinn und zwang ihn den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. Rick sah ihn kaum vor Tränen. „Ist schon gut, Omega", brummte Merle, und zwang dessen Hände von seinen Ohren, „Sag mir, was du brauchst."

Rick drückte sich gegen den Alpha und verbarg sein Gesicht an dessen Brust. Was er brauchte, konnte ihm keiner geben. Keiner konnte ihm Lori zurückgeben. Niemals wieder. „Sshhh, sag mir was du brauchst", wiederholte Merle.

Rick presste sich nur fester gegen den Alpha, sog dessen Geruch ein und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man ohne sein Herz lebte. Es wollte ihm nur partout nicht einfallen, wie er das bisher geschafft hatte. Was, wenn er sich nie mehr daran erinnern könnte? Was, wenn er nicht weitermachen könnte? Was, wenn er ohne Lori nicht überleben könnte?

_Deine Kinder brauchen dich, _hatte Merle gesagt. Ihm blieb keine Wahl, er musste weiterleben. Wenn er nur wüsste wie.

Und dann spürte er Merles starke Hände auf seinen Rücken, die ihn beruhigend streichelten. Die ihm sagten, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Und er glaubte ihnen. Weil er ein Omega war und Merle ein Alpha. Und Alphas Omegas niemals anlogen.

Zumindest nicht dann, wenn es darauf ankam.

* * *

**II.**

„Spencer hatte einen Unfall, es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge", erklärte Shane Carl und hinderte ihn daran das Haus zu verlassen und sich an ihm vorbeizuschieben um zu sehen, was sich vor seinem Haus abspielte, „Geh zurück zu Judith." Carl funkelte ihn wütend an und wollte sich weiter an Shane vorbeischieben, doch der Alpha hinderte ihn daran. „Carl, hör auf das, was ich sage."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr! Ich ertrage den Anblick schon!", behauptete Carl und machte weiter Anstalten sich aus dem Haus zu zwängen. „Hör lieber auf deinen Vater, Junge", meinte Negans Stimme hinter Shane, und Carl erstarrte. „Er ist nicht mein Vater!", verkündete der Junge dann wütend und stürmte davon, aber zumindest zurück ins Haus.

„Uh, das hört sich verdächtig nach Teenager-Rebellion an", kommentierte Negan den Zwischenfall mitleidig, „Hat der kleine Carl seinen Alpha-Daddy nicht mehr lieb?"

Shane drehte sich zu Negan um, während er die Türe hinter sich schloss. Er wollte nicht, dass Carl doch noch hinausschlüpfte. „Ich bin im Augenblick nicht seine Lieblingsperson, aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Er vermisst Rick", sagte Shane und sah dann dabei zu, wie hinter Negans Rücken Justin, der mit Negan in die Stadt gekommen war, und Morales dabei waren das wegzuräumen, was einst Spencer Monroe gewesen war. _Wie soll ich das nur erklären? Wie rechtfertigen? Wenn sie uns vorher schon nicht mochten, werden sie uns jetzt hassen._

Die erste Person, die sie hassen würde, kam gerade herangeeilt und blieb entsetzt vor Spencers Überresten stehen. Shane fragte sich, ob sie ihn erkannte, oder es einfach nur von anderen gehört hatte was passiert war und es deswegen wusste. „Was habt ihr getan?!", empörte sich Rosita Espinosa mit leicht hysterischem Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Shane widerstand dem Drang mit den Finger auf Negan zu zeigen und jede Schuld abzustreiten.

„Spencer hat sich das alles selbst zuzuschreiben", sagte Negan schulterzuckend, „Er wollte mich in seine kleine Intrige gegen euren Rudelführer hineinziehen. Sei lieber dankbar, dass ich euch von diesem Problem erlöst habe."

„Rosita und Spencer waren …. befreundet", meinte Shane gedämpft in Negans Richtung.

„So? Nun, dann weiß sie jetzt wenigstens, dass er ein Scheißkerl war", gab Negan laut und ohne Reue zurück.

Rosita machte Anstalten sich auf Negan stürzen zu wollen, doch sie kam nicht weit. Michonne war vor sie getreten und hielt sie zurück und zischte ihr zu, dass sie sich beruhigen sollte. „Ja, beruhig dich", stimme Negan zu, „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Rick zu mehr als einem Toten nach Hause kommt." Rosita gab einen wütenden Schrei von sich und wurde dann beinahe gewaltvoll von Michonne und Andrea davon geschleppt, wobei sie sich allerdings ziemlich lautstark strampelnd gegen diese Behandlung wehrte.

Negan beobachtete sie Szene kopfschüttelnd. „Temperament hat sie ja, die Kleine", stellte er fest, „Sicher ist sie ein Knaller im Bett, Spencer hätte das nicht durch seine Intrigen riskieren sollen."

„Negan", meinte Shane, nachdem er für sich still für zehn gezählt hatte, „Was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du immer noch auf Rick warten?"

„Selbstverständlich", lautete die Antwort, „Es hat sich nichts geändert. Die Frage ist nur, womit ich mich beschäftige, bis der große Omega-Anführer hier eintrifft. Vielleicht sollte ich noch mal alles inspizieren."

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Das habe ich gerade erst getan, bevor du eingetroffen bist", warf Shane schnell ein, „Es gibt noch einen Pool-Tisch in der Garage. Einen Tischtennis-Tisch haben sie auch hier. …"

„Pool mit Alphas zu spielen interessiert mich nicht. Und Tischtennis ist was für Schwächlinge", meinte Negan, „Ich habe genug von dummen Spielen. Gibt es hier nichts Interessantes zu tun?"

„Du könntest dir Videointerviews ansehen, von Bewohner von Alexandria", schlug Shane vor, obwohl er wusste, dass er das noch bereuen würde, „Spencers Mutter hat sie durchgeführt, als sie hier noch das Sagen hatte."

„Okay, das klingt spaßig", räumte Negan ein, „Zeig es mir."

Natürlich bestand er darauf das Video von Rick zu sehen. „Wow, der macht einem ja richtig Angst da drauf. Und ich dachte, ich wäre vorher scharf auf ihn gewesen", kommentierte Negan den Anblick des bärtigen verwilderten traumatisierten Ricks, „Aber das hier …. wow… spontaner Ständer."

Shane versuchte so zu tun, als hätte er das nicht gehört. „Du bist ein glücklicher Mann, Shane Walsh", fuhr Negan fort.

„Ja, der glücklichste", log Shane.

Negan warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Oder lässt er dich zur Zeit nicht ran? Armer Shane, gibt es etwa Ärger im Paradies? Dabei hab ich mir doch so viel Mühe gegeben euch beide wieder zu vereinen", behauptete er, beinahe so als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass es Ärger zwischen dem Omega-Rudelführer und seinem ehemaligen Alpha, der nun sein Gefängniswärter war, geben würde. Beinahe so, als ob er das wirklich bedauern würde.

„Es wird sich schon alles wieder einrenken. Rick ist praktisch sofort nach deiner Abfahr ebenfalls ausgebrochen", sagte Shane schnell.

„Mhm … Fast so als wollte er dringend dort sein, wo du nicht bist", bemerkte Negan nachdenklich, „Aber wir sollten da nicht zu viel hineininterpretieren, nicht wahr? Aber genug von Rick, zeig mir die anderen Videos. Die der anderen Omegas, die mit Rick hergekommen sind." Das war eine sehr spezifische Anfrage. Und Shane war nicht so naiv zu denken, dass Negan sich diese Videos nur ansehen wollte um sich dabei einen runter zu holen oder ähnliches. _Mir gefällt das nicht, _dachte Shane, _Mir gefällt nicht, was Negan da tut. Was will er mit Alexandria? Was will er mit den Omegas? _Egal, wie die Antwort darauf lauten würde, Shane würde sie nicht gefallen, so viel war sicher. Er beobachtete wie sich Negan all die Videos mit hochkonzentrierter Miene ansah. Er lernte daraus mindestens so viel wie Shane aus ihnen gelernt hatte, das war offensichtlich.

„Okay, das reicht jetzt mit den Videos", verkündete er schließlich, „Ich möchte diesen Eugene besuchen." Das konnte erst recht nichts Gutes bedeuten, aber es gab keinen Grund Negan diese Forderung zu verweigern.

Eugene war in seinem Workshop. Er hatte sich in der Garage von dem Haus, in dem er mit Abraham wohnte, einen Workshop eingerichtet, in dem er an allen möglichen Dingen herumbastelte. Das schien ihn zu beruhigen. Shane hatte Eugene als äußerst nervösen Omega kennengelernt. Von allen Omegas hatte er die Begegnung mit den Erlösern eindeutig am schlechtesten weggesteckt, und er schien jedes Mal, wenn er Shane, Morales, oder einen der anderen sah, damit zu rechnen geschlagen, vergewaltigt, oder getötet zu werden, was Shane aber nicht persönlich nahm. Nun aber wollte ihn die Person, wegen der er in diesem Zustand war, besuchen. Das konnte nur schief gehen.

Auf dem Weg zu Eugene lief ihnen scheinbar zufällig Sasha über den Weg. „Ach, Sasha könntest du Abraham suchen und ihn diese undichte Stelle am Zaun zeigen? Ich glaube, die braucht Reparatur. Sag ihm, ich will, dass er sich das ansieht", meinte Shane zu ihr, kaum, dass er sie erkannte.

„Was denn, jetzt?", wunderte sich der Beta und warf dabei einen eindeutigen Blick in Negans Richtung.

„Ja, genau. Jetzt jetzt. Bitte", betonte Shane.

Sasha zog die Augenbrauen los, ging dann aber los, wohl um genau das zu tun, zumindest hoffte Shane das.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Shane, mein Freund, offenbar gehorcht man dir hier ja doch", meinte Negan zu der Szene. Das konnte Shane nicht feststellen, bisher hatte er kaum Befehle im eigentlichen Sinn erteilt. Das hier war sozusagen eine Premiere, aber zumindest eine die gut lief, wie es schien. Hauptsache Abraham war nicht in der Nähe, wenn Negan seinen verängstigen Omega besuchte.

Abraham schien tatsächlich nicht in der Nähe zu sein. Eugene arbeitete alleine in seiner Garage. Als er Shane erblickte, schien er sich automatisch kleiner zu machen, doch als er Negan erkannte, schrumpfte er regelrecht in sich zusammen. Der Angstgestank erfolgte so spontan wie beeindruckend. Wenn sie Pech hatten roch Abraham das durch die ganze Stadt hindurch und tauchte in wenigen Minuten hier auf.

„Ich habe nichts getan!", verkündete Eugene.

Negan setzte einen seiner Grinser auf. Doch falls er dachte, er würde Eugene damit beruhigen, irrte er sich gewaltig. Schon Shane fand Negans Grinsen im Normallfall beunruhigend, und er war ein Alpha. Eugene der Omega bekam dadurch nur noch mehr Angst und flüchtete sich ans hintere Ende der Garage. „Aber das wissen wir doch!", verkündete Negan fröhlich, „Eugene, ich glaube, wir beide haben am falschen Fuß begonnen. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

„Ich war auf beiden Knien und auf keinem Fuß, also haben wir genaugenommen nur auf deinen Füßen begonnen", erklärte Eugene daraufhin.

Negans Grinsen gefror. „Ja", meinte er dann langsam, „damit hast du natürlich recht. Ich bin nur der Ansicht, dass ich dir einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt habe. Es lag nie in meiner Absicht dir Angst einzujagen."

Eugenes Miene war in diesem Augenblick vermutlich ein exaktes Spiegelbild von Shanes. Erwartete Negan ernsthaft das ihm das irgendjemand glaubte? „Ich meine, ich wusste ja nicht, wer du bist, als wir uns kennengelernt haben. Ich mache gerne mal einen auf großen bösen Alpha, wenn ich jemanden zum ersten Mal treffe", elaborierte Negan, „Du kennst das sicher von anderen Alphas. So sorgt man dafür, dass man respektiert wird. Aber ich bin niemand, der gerne Omegas erschreckt. Vor allem nicht besondere Omegas. Siehst du, ich habe gehört, dass du extrem schlau sein sollst. Ist das wirklich wahr?"

Gehört hatte Negan das auf Deanna Monroes Videointerview mit Eugene. Das waren Eugenes genaue Worte gewesen: „Ich bin extrem schlau. Das ist eine Tatsache und keine Angeberei."

„Ja, es ist wahr. Gegen die meisten Menschen, und ich meine das in keinerlei Hinsicht beleidigend, bin ich extrem intelligent", erklärte Eugene, rührte sich aber keinen Zentimeter von der Wand, an die er sich presste, weg.

Negan sah sich in der Garage um. „Wie ich sehe, reparierst du hier Dinge. Und baust andere", stellte er fest, „So jemanden wie dich könnte ich im Sanctuary ganz gut gebrauchen. Ich habe dort Leute, die so was tun, aber denen fehlt es an Inspiration, sie sind wie Roboter, schrauben immer nur Teile aneinander… Sag mir, Eugene, was kannst du noch alles?"

„Wie genau ist diese Frage gemeint?", wollte Eugene wissen.

„Na ja, offenbar kannst du Scheiß reparieren. Du bist aber kein simpler Mechaniker. Bist du eine Art Ingenieur?", hackte Negan nach, „Was machst du hier in Alexandria den ganzen Tag lang?"

„Was gerade benötigt wird. Ich bin anpassungsfähig und habe sehr viele Bücher gelesen. Ich weiß, wie Dinge funktionieren, wie man sie herstellt, wozu man was benötigt. Ich habe mich unwissentlich mit meinen Studien auf ein Leben nach der Infektion vorbereitet, wenn man Wissen brauchen wird, das andere schon lange für selbstverständlich hingenommen haben, und daher ignoriert haben", erklärte Eugene mechanisch und drückte sich dann dichter an die Wand. Vermutlich hatte das Gleiche gesehen wie Shane – das Glitzern in Negans Augen, das eindeutig sagte „Jackpot".

„Ach?", schnurrte Negan, „Das heißt also, du könntest zum Beispiel …. Waffen nachbauen?" Natürlich wäre das das Erste, wonach er fragen würde. „Manche, über deren Herstellung und Aufbau ich nachgelesen habe", gab Eugene zu.

Shane spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Das hier geriet schneller und auf andere Art und Weise außer Kontrolle, als er erwartet hatte.

„Und was für Waffen wären das?", wollte Negan interessiert wissen.

„Kriegsmaschinerie hauptsächlich. Mittelalterliche Waffen ebenfalls", erwiderte Eugene.

„Schusswaffen?"

„Unter Umständen. Ich weiß zumindest wie man Kugeln gießt, Munition herstellt…"

Shane wünschte sich wirklich Eugene hätte das nicht gesagt. Er konnte Negans Gier förmlich spüren, und riechen konnte er sie sowieso. „Ich wusste ihr seid was Besonderes. Andere hatten ihre Zweifel, aber ich wusste es von Anfang an", jubilierte Negan. „Eugene, mein lieber Eugene, du bist gerade der wertvollste Bewohner in diesem Teil von Amerika geworden. Keine Sorge, es wird dir im Sanctuary gefallen. Vergiss deinen letzten Besuch. Diesmal sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass es dir an nichts mangelt, und du alles bekommst, was du willst."

Eugenes Antwort bestand in einem erschrockenen Laut und darin zu versuchen zu fliehen, allerdings durch die hintere Garagenwand hindurch.

„Was geht hier vor?!" Zornig und aufgeregt stand er das – Eugenes rothaariger Alpha, Abraham - und er wirkte gar nicht glücklich. „Was macht ihr hier mit meinem Omega?!"

* * *

**III.**

Als Rick endlich das Gefühl hatte sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, ließ er sich von Merle über den Gefängnishof zurück zu den anderen lotsen. Zurück zu seinen Kindern. _Aber was, wenn ich das Baby nicht lieben kann? Was, wenn ich es ansehe und immer nur etwas sehe, dass Lori umgebracht hat? _Rick hielt inne und machte Anstalten erneut die Flucht anzutreten. „Hey, nicht abhauen. Was willst du dort hinten tun? Alleine vor dich hinschmollen? Komm schon, Rick, wir brauchen dich. Und du brauchst uns", protestierte Merle und packte ihn am Arm, bevor er die Flucht ergreifen konnte und schob ihn weiterhin vor sich her. „Aber was, wenn…..", begann Rick, verstummte dann aber.

„Was, wenn was?", wollte Merle wissen, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Er sah Rick lange an. Und musste seine Gedanken an seinen Gesicht ablesen können. „Hör mal, Rick. Daryl und ich wir hatten einen furchtbaren Vater, und um ehrlich zu sein auch keine viel bessere Mutter. Was immer du gerade denkst, ich hab dich mit dem Jungen gesehen, du kannst gar kein schlechter Vater sein, okay? Weil du einfach zu viel Liebe in dir hast um das sein zu können. Du wirst dieses Baby lieben, du wirst es lieben, weil es hilflos ist, niemanden auf dieser Welt mehr hat, und weil es ihr Baby ist, und seines", meinte er dann ernst, „Und selbst, wenn du es nicht lieben wirst, wirst du es nicht hassen. Und dann hat es immer noch uns andere. Aber willst du es dir nicht erst mal ansehen, bevor du beschließt, was du für es empfindest?"

Rick nickte langsam. „Ansehen kann ich es", murmelte er, „Ich kann es mir ansehen." Neues Leben inmitten all des Todes, der sie umgab. Inmitten des Verlust von Lori. Und T-Dogs, der wegen Ricks Fehler hier an diesem verfluchten Ort furchtbar zu Tode gekommen war. Er setzte sich wieder langsam in Bewegung, und Merle folgte ihm, blieb dicht hinter ihm.

„Dad!" Carl rannte auf ihn zu und warf sich in seine Arme. „Es geht mir gut, Carl, es tut mir leid", erklärte Rick, „Wo ist Glenn? Ich will mich bei ihm entschuldigen."

„Glenn ist mit Maggie los um Milchpulver zu besorgen", erklärte Hershel. Natürlich, jetzt wo Lori…. Rick hätte daran denken müssen. Zum Glück hatten die anderen daran gedacht. „Sieh mal, wen ich gefunden habe!", verkündete Daryl und präsentierte Carol. Carol, die lebte, doch nicht tot war. Rick hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass sie ebenfalls gestorben war, dass sie sie ebenfalls verloren hatten, hatte aber das Schlimmste befürchtet, als sie sie hier im von wandelnden Toten überfluteten Gefängnis verloren hatten. Doch sie lebte! Carol lebte!

„Willst du deine Tochter kennenlernen?", fragte die Omega-Frau, nahm Ricks Hand in ihre, und führte ihn zu Beth, die ein kleines Lebewesen in ihren Armen wiegte. „Sieh mal, wer da ist", flüsterte sie dem Wesen in ihren Armen zu, „Es ist dein Daddy. Hier ist dein Daddy."

Sie machte Anstalten das Baby an Rick weiterzureichen, der instinktiv zurückzuckte, aber Merle, der immer noch hinter ihm stand, schob ihn vorwärts. „Sieh sie dir an, Rick", sagte er.

Vorsichtig nahm Rick das kleine hilflose Wesen entgegen. So klein und schon am Leben. Fast ihr ganzer Oberkörper passte in seine seiner Hände. Er stützte sie von unten ab und betrachtete sie, wie sie in seiner Hand lag, und ihn anblinzelte. „Hallo", sagte Rick leise. Sie sah aus wie Carl. Ihre Augen suchten seine. Sie sah ihn an als wäre er das Interessanteste, das sie jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, und vielleicht war er das ja auch. „Hallo", wiederholte Rick, „Ich bin's. Dein Daddy."

Sie gab kein Geräusch von sich, sondern sah ihn einfach nur an. Und da wusste er, dass er sie lieben würde, mehr als jeden anderen, weil sie jemanden brauchte, der sie liebte, und er jemanden brauchte, den er lieben durfte ohne Zurückhaltung, ohne Grenzen. Merle hatte recht gehabt, sie brauchte ihn. Und er brauchte sie. Und sie war sein Kind, das wusste er ohne Zweifel. Sie war sein Kind, und Loris, und Shanes. Vorsichtig legte er sie in seine Armbeuge. Carl lugte über seine Schulter. „Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten sie Judith nennen", erklärte er.

Rick nickte. „Das ist ein schöner Name", stimmte er zu, „Hallo, Judith."

Er umarmte Carl mit seinem freien Arm und drückte ihn an sich und blickte dann wieder hinab auf sie, auf seine Tochter, auf Judith. Und in diesem Moment –mitten zwischen all den Tod und der Verzweiflung war er mit einem Mal glücklich und zufrieden und fühlte sich kein bisschen mehr alleine.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wollte er Judith nie wieder loslassen, nachdem er sie das erste Mal in seine Arme genommen hatte. Beth bot ihm Hilfe an, genau wie Carl, und auch Carol. Aber Rick wollte sie nie wieder loslassen, wollte sie für immer halten. Jede Sekunde, die er sie hielt, schien ihm dabei zu helfen klarer zu werden, weniger Angst zu verspüren, glücklicher zu werden. Sie war sein Kind, er wollte alles für sie tun.

Trotzdem wusste er, dass er sie irgendwie wieder ablegen musste. Dass er sich überlegen musste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Ob sie wirklich hierbleiben wollten, wenn ja, dann mussten sie das Gefängnis besser absichern. Und ob sie die beiden überlebenden Gefangenen Oscar und Axel, beides Alphas, denn das hier war ein Alpha-Gefängnis gewesen, in ihr Rudel aufnehmen wollten oder doch noch verstoßen wollten. Bisher hatte sich jeder Verdacht gegen sie als falsch herausgestellt, und sie hatten einander geholfen. Aber wollte er Verbrecher in der Nähe seines Babys haben?

Er konnte sie riechen, sie waren nahe, lauerten irgendwo im Hintergrund, aber Merle ließ sie nicht in Ricks Nähe oder besser gesagt die Nähe des Babys. Er wusste, was Shane sagen würde, aber Shane war nicht mehr da. Shane war nicht mehr er selbst gewesen, hatte aufgehört an irgendjemand anderen als sich selbst zu glauben. Rick wollte wieder an andere glauben können. Er wollte an sie alle hier glauben können.

Hoffentlich tauchten Maggie und Glenn bald mit der Milch auf. Judith musste etwas essen. Es gab zwar manchmal Fälle von spontaner Milchproduktion bei Omega-Müttern, die ein fremdes Baby annahmen, doch Rick wollte Carol nach ihrem Verlust nicht darum bitten es zu versuchen, und Beth war noch so jung, und Maggie wollte eines Tages vielleicht ihre eigene Familie, und außerdem sagte niemand, dass das in diesem Fall klappen überhaupt würde. Wenn es passieren würde, wäre es wohl schon passiert, bei Beth, die das Baby oft gehalten hatte. _Aber was, wenn sie wirklich nichts finden? Was dann? _Er drängte diese dringende Frage, diese kalte Angst, aus seinen Herzen.

„Rick", sagte Daryl, „Da steht jemand vorm Gefängnis. Es sind nicht Glenn und Maggie."

Es war eine fremde Frau. Und sie hatte Milchpulver und andere Babyutensilien mit dabei. Und so war Rick doch noch gezwungen Judith aus den Armen zu geben und Michonne kennenzulernen und zu erfahren, was aus Maggie und Glenn geworden war. Der kurze Frieden, der ihm vergönnt gewesen war, war schon wieder vorbei.

* * *

**IV.**

Shane sah zwischen dem wutschnaubenden rothaarigen Alpha, dem verängstigten gegen die Wand gedrücktem Omega, und dem erfreut grinsenden Negan hin und her und wusste, dass das hier mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit böse ausgehen würde, wenn ihm nichts einfiel um die ganze Situation zu entschärfen. Als erstes hob er seine Hand und machte eine beruhigende Geste. „Niemand macht auch nur irgendetwas mit deinem Omega", versicherte er dem wütenden Alpha, „Wir haben uns nur mit Eugene unterhalten."

„Ach? Und deswegen steckt er beinahe in der Wand?", gab Abraham zurück, und es war offensichtlich, dass er kein Wort glaubte.

Negan schien nicht vorzuhaben dabei zu helfen die Situation zu entschärfen. Er grinste nur weiterhin herausfordernd vor sich hin und meinte dann: „Ich habe unseren guten Eugene lediglich über seine Zukunft im Sancturay informiert. Keine Sorge, er wird dort gut aufgehoben sein. Es wird ihm an nichts mangeln."

„Seine Zukunft im -… Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", röhrte Abraham, nun eindeutig zum Angriff bereit, „Du kannst nicht einfach hierher kommen und versuchen meinen Omega zu stehlen!"

Negans Grinsen verblasste, und seine Miene wurde steinern. „Ach? Kann ich nicht?", erkundigte er sich mit einem harten Unterton, „Hast du etwa die Abmachung vergessen, die wir haben? Ihr dürft leben, aber ihr gehört alle mir. Inklusive des guten Eugenes."

Der gute Eugene gab ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich, als er das hörte, was Abraham noch weiter erboste. Shane tat das Einzige, was er tun konnte – er stellte sich demonstrativ zwischen die anderen beiden Alphas. „Das weiß er doch, Negan", erklärte er ruhig, „Was er nicht weiß, ist was du mit Eugene vorhast, und das beunruhigt ihn. Das ist alles."

„Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht alles!", brüllte Abraham, „Wenn ihr denkt, dass ich zulassen würde, dass ihr Eugene mitnehmt, dann irrt ihr euch!"

Shane sah Lucille vor seinem geistigen Auge schon ihr blutiges Werk tun. „Niemand nimmt Eugene irgendwohin mit!", versicherte er schnell.

„Ach?" Negans kalter Blick fiel nun auf Shane. Dieser trat einen Schritt näher an den unberechenbaren Alpha heran und meinte gedämpft: „Sieh ihn dir noch nur an, er ist vollkommen verängstigt. Bei seinen Angst-Pheromonen hat sich hier in wenigen Minuten die ganze Stadt versammelt. Willst du ernsthaft vor aller Augen einen unwilligen Omega in deinen Van zerren? Wie würde das denn aussehen? Du hättest in Nullkommanichts eine ausgewachsene Revolution am Hals. Der wir nicht gewachsen wären, weil wir zu wenig Leute hier haben. Und sie wären noch dazu im Recht. Weil es so aussehen würde, als ob du dem Schwächsten von ihnen etwas antun wollen würdest."

Negan schnaufte. „Und was, Shane Walsh, schlägst du stattdessen vor?", wollte er wissen.

„Dass du Eugene dort lässt, wo er sich am Wohlsten fühlt. Was für eine Rolle spielt es schon, wo er sich aufhält? Er kann auch hier alles für dich herstellen, was du brauchst", meinte Shane ruhig, „Wie du richtig gesagt hast: Alle hier gehören dir. Sie werden tun, was du ihnen anschaffst, aber wenn du jetzt versuchst einen von ihnen von hier wegzuschaffen, dann löst du einen Aufstand aus. Und dann würde keiner mehr glauben, dass du nur ihr Bestes im Sinn hast."

„Was geht hier vor? Abraham?" Sasha war aufgetaucht und näherte sich dem immer noch aufgebrauchten Alpha vorsichtig an. „Was tust du?!" Sie stellte sich neben den Rothaarigen und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den rechten Arm. Abrahams Haltung wies nach wie vor darauf hin, dass der Alpha jeden Moment angreifen würde. Seine Muskeln waren gespannt, er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, schien bereit jedem, der ihm missfiel, anzuspringen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung!", versicherte ihr Shane, „Es gab nur ein Missverständnis. Nicht wahr?" Er warf Negan einen fragenden Blick zu.

Der wirkte auch immer noch angespannt, bereit Lucille zu zücken. Doch dann entspannte sich zumindest die Haltung dieses Alphas, und er verkündete: „Klar, alles nur ein Missverständnis. Ich würde doch keinen Omega aus seinem Zuhause entführen! Ihr Leute habe alle keinen Sinn für Humor!"

Abraham knurrte unwillig, aber Sashas Anwesenheit schien ihn endlich zu entspannen, und Eugene hörte endlich damit auf sich durch die Wand hinausgraben zu wollen, wie es schien. Mit kleiner Stimme fragte er: „Ich darf hierbleiben?"

„Ja, natürlich darfst du hierbleiben, Eugene, mein Freund!", verkündete Negan, „Warum solltest du das nicht dürfen?! Wir sind hier doch alle Freunde!" Er klang etwas zu aufgekratzt um glaubwürdig zu sein. Doch zumindest schien die unmittelbare Gefahr gebannt zu sein. Abraham machte keine Anstalten mehr Negan anzufallen, und Negan keine mehr Abraham Lucille näher vorzustellen. Und Eugenes Angst schien langsam aber sicher nachzulassen.

_Ich bekomme nicht genug für diesen Job bezahl. Ach, stimmt ja, ich kriege gar nichts bezahlt!_

„Ich brauche jetzt einen Drink!", verkündete Negan, „Kommst du, Shane? Du bist hoffentlich lange genug hier um zu wissen, wo man den guten Stoff bekommt!" Mit diesen Worten stolzierte er aus der Garage hinaus, vorbei an Abraham, den Sasha demonstrativ festhielt.

Vor der Garage hatte sich eine kleine Menge Schaulustiger gebildet. Negan maß sie mit einem kurzen Blick, dann verkündete er mit ausgebreiteten Armen: „Hier gibt es keine weitere Show mehr, Leute! Tut mir leid, keine weitere rituelle Hinrichtung! Vielleicht ein anderer Mal!"

Die Menge war von dieser Ansage sichtlich irritiert und tauschte beunruhige Blicke aus. Manche begannen zu tuscheln. Gott weiß, was sie gerade von Negan dachten, es war aber vermutlich nichts besonders schmeichelhaftes.

„Wolltest du nicht einen Drink?", fragte Shane um die Situation aufzulösen und blieb neben Negan stehen. Sollte Sasha sich um Abraham und Eugene kümmern, er musste weiterhin das Bombenräumkommando spielen.

„Klar, geh voraus", meinte Negan, winkte der verwirrten Menge freundlich zu, und folgte Shane dann fröhlich pfeifend zurück zu dessen Büro. Dort teilten sie sich eine Flasche Scotch, die Olivia Shane an seinem zweiten Tag als Willkommensgeschenk vorbeigebracht hatte. Falls sie vergiftet war, wären sie wenigstens beide tot, und Shane müsste sich nie wieder mit Negan befassen – es sei denn natürlich sie landeten zusammen in der Hölle, was nicht auszuschließen war.

„Guter Stoff. Hätte ich mitgehen lassen sollen", meinte Negan, „Nun, vielleicht hole ich das noch nach."

„Bedien dich nur", meinte Shane, der bereit war zuzulassen, dass Negan ein ganzes Haus mitnahm, wenn ihn das nur dazu bringen würde endlich wieder die Stadt zu verlassen.

„Diese Leute hier … die tun so als wäre ich … keine Ahnung … unvernünftig. Und das obwohl ich so nett zu allen bin. Ich meine jede andere Gemeinde, der hätte ich jetzt schon gezeigt, wie der Hase läuft, aber ihnen lasse ich das alles durchgehen. Und sie … tun so als hätte ich es auf sie im Speziellen abgesehen. Ich meine, dann hab ich halt einen von ihnen getötet, der hatte es verdient! Und Eugene, führt sich auf, als würde er denken, ich wollte ihn vergewaltigen und nachher auffressen oder so was. Was ich bereits hätte tun können, wenn ich es gewollt hätte! Aber nicht nur er scheint das zu denken! Warum nur sehen mich immer alles an und gehen gleich vom Schlimmsten aus?!", beschwerte sich Negan zwischen zwei schnellgeleerten Gläsern, während er hinter Shanes Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte.

Shane war nicht dumm genug um darauf ehrlich zu antworten. „Sie haben wohl schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht", meinte er schulterzuckend, „Die meisten haben das."

„Es ist nicht leicht in dieser Welt ein Alpha zu sein", sinnierte Negan. Dann erblickte er etwas hinter Shane, und seine melancholische Stimmung wich, und die Sonne schien in seinem Gesicht aufzugehen. „Rick!"

Shane hatte den Omega weder hereinkommen hören, noch seine Gegenwart gerochen, offenbar zeigte der Scotch bei ihm bereits seine Wirkung. Rick ignorierte seinen ehemaligen Partner fast vollständig, sondern wandte sich stattdessen sofort an Negan: „Wir hatten eine Abmachung!"

„Ach, weißt du, Abmachungen kann man ändern", meinte Negan dazu, „Und ich habe dich vermisst."

„Du hast Spencer umgebracht!", brüllte Rick ihn an, „Eugene fast zu Tode erschreckt, und beinahe einen Kampf mit Abraham vom Zaun gebrochen! Und Maggie hast du auch nicht mitgebracht! Warum zum Teufel bist du hiergekommen?!"

Shane spürte, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. In Momenten wie diesem wünschte er sich Rick hätte ihm das Messer auch tatsächlich und nicht nur metaphorisch ins Herz gerammt.

Negan wirkte verwirrt. Ricks Wut tatsächlich schien ihn zu überraschen. „Nun, ich wollte dich einfach besuchen kommen", erklärte er dann, „Ist das etwa ein Verbrechen? Ich meine, ich bin extra vorbeigekommen, aber du warst nicht da! Nichts wäre mit Spencer oder Eugene und dem Rothaarigen passiert, wenn du anwesend gewesen wärst um mich zu begrüßen!"

Rick starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an. Dann wirbelte er ohne ein weiteres Wort herum und stürmte wieder aus dem Büro.

„Also das war jetzt unhöflich", bemerkte Negan und schenkte sich noch ein Glas Scotch ein, „Man könnte fast meinen, dass er mich nicht mag."

Das war der Punkt, an dem Shane beschloss, dass er doch noch ein weiteres Glas leeren musste und das dringend.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	14. Die Anderen

**Die Anderen**

* * *

**I.**

Im ersten Moment hielt sie Merles Anblick mitten in Woodbury für eine Halluzination. Es war mitten in der Nacht, und sie sollte eigentlich nicht herumschleichen, aber sie tat es, da sie die Nacht nicht in Philips Haus verbringen wollte, weil sie nicht wollte, dass man sich über sie den Mund zerriss. Neu in der Stadt und schlief schon mit dem Chef, diese Art von Tratscherei wünschte sie sich wirklich nicht. Als schlich sie sich, nachdem sie alleine mitten in der Nacht im Bett aufgewacht war, aus dem Haus, zurück zu ihrer eigenen Unterkunft. Und dann sah sie Merle. Er schien ebenfalls durch die Stadt zu schleichen, war dabei allerdings viel …. vorsichtiger als sie. Offenbar wollte er nicht entdeckt werden.

„Merle?!"

Merle zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Stimme hörte und schien sich angriffsbereit zu machen, doch dann erkannte er sie. „Ach, du bist es Blondie. Die Braut mit dem Schwert hatte also doch recht", stellte er fest.

„Die Braut mit dem … Michonne? Du hast Michonne getroffen? Ist sie zurück in Woodbury?", wunderte sich Andrea, „Was machst du hier?"

„Glenn und Maggie retten. Die hatten sie gefangen genommen, haben sie gefoltert und verhört. Wir wollten sie retten. Deine Freundin hat uns erzählt, was passiert ist, wie sie gefangen wurden und von wem, hat behauptet, dass du auch hier bist, aber wir waren mehr um die Omegas besorgt. Bei der Flucht sind die Dinge dann schief gegangen. Die meisten haben es raus geschafft, aber Oscar ist tot, und ich wurde von den anderen getrennt", erklärte Merle.

_Wer ist Oscar? Glenn und Maggie hier? Gefangen? Verhört? Gefoltert? Was redet er da?! _Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein?! So etwas hätte hier doch wohl kaum vorgehen können, ohne dass Andrea etwas davon mitbekommen würde?! Und Glenn und Maggie waren Omegas! Keiner hier würde sie foltern! Das wäre doch … nicht normal!

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht irrst, und das alles ein großes Missverständnis war?", wollte Andrea wissen. Vielleicht war alles in Wahrheit ganz anders, als Merle dachte, vielleicht hatte es gar keine Veranlassung gegeben Maggie und Glenn zu retten, weil sie nie in Gefahr gewesen waren, sondern so wie Andrea selbst Gäste hier gewesen waren. Aber es hatte einen Alarm gegeben, das stimmte. Aber dieser war inzwischen verstummt, und sie hatte gedacht Bießer wären durchgebrochen. Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass ihr Rudel dahintersteckte.

Merle schüttelte unterdessen bestimmt den Kopf. „Es ist der Anführer der Leute hier. Die Schwertbraut sagt, er hat sie bedroht und ihr seine Leute hinterhergeschickt um sie umzubringen, stattdessen haben die die Omegas einkassiert", sagte er.

Einen Moment lang hoffte Andrea, dass er von Martinez sprach. Er konnte doch überhaupt nicht Philip meinen. Philip, mit dem sie noch vor wenigen Stunden intim gewesen war, Philip, der immer so vernünftig und hilfsbereit gewesen war. Ja, Michonne hatte ihm nie vertraut, aber Michonne war eifersüchtig gewesen, hatte sich von dem Alpha in Philip bedroht gefühlt. Es musste für das alles hier einfach eine andere Erklärung geben. Eine bessere, die mehr Sinn machte.

Laute Stimmen waren zu hören, und im nächsten Moment kamen Martinze und ein paar seiner Kollegen angerannt. Und Merle war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Andrea", begrüßte sie Martinez, „Fremde haben sich gewaltsam Zutritt zur Stadt verschafft. Wir glauben, dass möglicherweise immer noch welche von denen hier sind. Hast du jemand gesehen, den du nicht kennst, oder der sich verdächtig benommen hat?"

Andrea schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", behauptete sie, „Ich habe niemanden gesehen. Welche Fremden sollen das denn sein, und was wollen sie?"

Martinez zuckte die Schultern. „Wer weiß das schon. Manche Leute ertragen es nicht, wenn andere etwas haben, das sie selbst nicht haben. Vielleicht sind es nur einfache Diebe, vielleicht haben sie aber auch Schlimmeres im Sinn. Sei auf der Hut", meinte er und machte sich dann gemeinsam mit den anderen auf die Suche nach Merle.

Offenbar hatte sie einer belogen: Entweder Merle oder Martinez. Andrea tippte auf Martinez. Trotzdem, sie wollte nicht glauben, dass sie sich so in dieser Stadt getäuscht hatte. Sie hatte die Bewohner kennengelernt. Hier lebten Familien, wie die Samuels, alte freundliche Ehepaare, nette Omegas wie Milton…Es war unmöglich, dass die ganze Stadt böse war.

_Offenbar hat Martinez mich belogen um die Wahrheit vor mir zu verbergen. Vielleicht verbirgt er sie auch vor den anderen. Vielleicht sogar vor Philip. _Eines war klar, sie musste mit Philip sprechen. Von ihm eine Erklärung verlangen. Wenn es stimmte, dass Martinez und seine Miliz hinter all dem steckten, dann könnte Philip alles in Ordnung bringen, davon war sie überzeugt. Wenn sie mit ihm redete, ihm alles erklärte, ihm erklärte, wer Merle und die anderen waren, dann würde sich mit Sicherheit alles friedlich regeln lassen. Davon war sie überzeugt.

Also machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Philip. Das war bei all dem Chaos gar nicht so leicht, doch sie folgte seinem Geruch und fand ihn schließlich. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor den Mauern der Stadt, als sie ihn fand. „Philip, was geht hier…." Weiter kam sie nicht, da er sich in diesem Moment zu ihr umdrehte. Erschrocken hielt sie inne.

Philips rechtes Auge war von einem Verband abgedeckt. Blut klebte immer noch an seinem Gesicht. „Das war deine Geliebte", erklärte Philip mit Grabesstimme, „Sie hat meine Tochter getötet, obwohl ich sie angefleht habe es nicht zu tun, und dann hat sie mir das hier angetan. Penny war unschuldig. Ja, sie war krank, doch wenn es Milton gelungen wäre eine Heilung zu finden, dann hätte ich sie zurückbekommen. Doch diese Chance hat sie mir genommen."

„Deine Tochter, aber…." Dann erinnerte sich Andrea - Philips Tochter war tot, war an der Infektion gestorben. Offenbar hatte er irgendwo den Beißer, der einmal seine Tochter gewesen war, versteckt gehalten. Und Michonne hat das Kind erlöst.

Inzwischen hatte sich die gesamte Stadt um ihren Gouverneur herum versammelt. „Wir wurden überfallen!", verkündete Philip Blake nun laut, „Eine Gruppe Terroristen ist in Woodbury eingefallen, hat einige unserer Wachen getötet und mir das hier angetan! Wir wissen nicht, was sie wollten, doch sie sind eindeutig mit der Absicht zu Morden und zu Plündern hierhergekommen! Es waren Alphas, bereit sich zu nehmen, was ihnen ihrer Meinung nach zusteht! Aber keine Sorge, wir konnten die meisten von ihnen vertreiben, und es ist uns gelungen einen dieser Verbrecher zu fangen!" Shumpert, einer von Martinezs Männern, ein Alpha wie alle anderen auch, schob einen humpelten Merle, der über und über von Kratzern und Blutergüssen überseht war, vor die Menge.

„Was soll mit diesem Terroristen passieren, der unsere Bevölkerung angegriffen hat?!", wollte der Gouverneur von der Menge wissen, „Was soll mit diesem Alpha passieren, der hier mitten in der Nacht herumgeschlichen ist, und wer weiß was geplant hat?!"

„Arena, Arena, Arena!", brüllte die erboste Menge.

Diese Antwort schien Philip zu gefallen. Er gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. „In der Tat. Das hört sich nach einer angemessenen Strafe an!", verkündete er, „Denn wir sind nicht wie die! Wir werden diesem Mann, trotz allem, was er getan hat, trotz allem, was er geplant hat zu tun, eine faire Chance einräumen sein eigenes Leben zu retten! In unserer Kampfarena! Wo er die Ehre hat gegen Beißer und die, denen er ein Leid angetan hat, zu kämpfen! Wer es wünscht ihn zu stellen, der kann ihn stellen!"

Die Menge jubelte. Philip grinste. Merle zog eine düstere Miene.

Andrea sah den Gouverneur schockiert an, und zum ersten Mal vielleicht überhaupt, sah sie hinter seine charmant Fassade, und sah ihn für das, was er wirklich war: Sie sah einen verrückt gewordenen Alpha, der es genoss die absolute Macht zu haben, der es genoss von der Menge bejubelt zu werden, während er Todesurteile verkündete, und der niemanden Heil brachte, sondern allen immer nur Vernichtung.

Und der genau das jeden einzelnen Bewohner von Woodbury bringen würde.

* * *

**II.**

„Müssen wir ihm denn wirklich schon wieder die Hälfte von allem abgegeben, das wir mitgebracht haben?", wollte Daryl wenig begeistert wissen.

„Sieht so aus", erwiderte Andrea, „So lautet nun mal unsere Abmachung mit ihm."

„Damit war die ganze Ausfahrt aber umsonst, damit müssen wir erst wieder raus", argumentierte Daryl, obwohl ihm klar war, dass es sinnlos war. Von jemandem wie Negan konnte man kaum so etwas wie Fairness und Verständnis erwarten. Besonders viel hatten sie ja nicht gerade gefunden. Auf ihrem Rückweg vom Königreich hatten sie die Müllhalde dieser Müllmenschen gefunden und Owen, der auf besagte Müllmenschen aufmerksam geworden zu sein schien und seine Zeit offenbar damit zugebracht hatte sie zu beobachten. Aus Zeitgründen waren sie überein gekommen, dass sich Morgan und Owen um die Müllmenschen kümmern würden, während Rick, Daryl, und Jesus zumindest irgendetwas besorgten, das sie mit nach Alexandria bringen würden. Da hatten sie noch nicht geahnt, dass Negan sich bereits wieder in der Stadt breit gemacht hatte.

Er war mit weniger Begleitern als beim letzten Mal eingefallen, aber ein unsympathischer Alpha namens Justin hatte praktisch gleich bei ihrer Ankunft verlangt, dass sie ihm die Hälfte von allen ihren Eroberungen übergaben. Und dann hatten sie auch noch erfahren, was in ihrer Abwesenheit alles vorgefallen war. Gabriel hatte sie in erschütterter Gemütsverfassung auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Woraufhin Rick losgegangen war um mit Negan zu reden, was aber scheinbar nicht besonders gut gelaufen war.

Alles in allem war Daryl vor allem froh, dass Abraham nicht getötet und Eugene nicht entführt worden war. Um Spencer tat es ihm nicht sonderlich leid, doch er hütete sich das auszusprechen. Er wusste, dass Rick sich für den jungen Alpha verantwortlich fühlte, wie er sich für jeden Bewohner von Alexandria verantwortlich fühlte, nur für ihn vielleicht noch besonders, weil er Deannas Sohn gewesen war, und er ihr versprochen hatte sich um die Stadt zu kümmern. Und schlimmer war vielleicht noch, dass genau die Gewalt, die sie versucht hatten aus Alexandria fernzuhalten, nun in die Stadt Einzug gehalten hatte. Und damit nun ausnahmelos alle vor Negan und den seinen Angst hatten.

Trotzdem hätte Daryl es vorgezogen ihnen nicht geben zu müssen, was sie verlangten. Doch Andrea sah das anders, meinte, sie sollten vernünftig sein, sich an den Plan halten, jetzt erst recht - aber sie war nun mal jemand, der immer glaubte, dass sich alles irgendwie lösen ließ, solange alle nur ruhig genug blieben. Daryl wusste es besser.

Trotzdem sortierte er gerade mit Andrea ihre Beute um sie in zwei gleichgroße Hälften zu teilen, und das unter dem wachsamen Augen von diesem Justin, während Rick verschwunden blieb, und Jesus die erste Chance genützt hatte um sich vor dieser Arbeit zu drücken. Eigentlich wäre das ja Olivias Aufgabe, aber die hatte zu viel Angst vor den Erlösern, also blieb es an ihnen hängen.

„So ist es nun mal", meinte Andrea, „Das nächste Mal haben wir ja vielleicht mehr Glück. Finden mehr."

Daryl wies sie nicht darauf hin, dass das nichts bringen würde, wenn sie wieder die Hälfte von all dem abgeben müssten, was sie fanden. Andererseits würde Negan das nächste Mal vielleicht nicht gerade dann eintreffen, wenn sie von ihrer Ausfahrt zurückkamen. Sie konnten es nur hoffen.

Unter den wachsamen Ohren des Erlösers konnte Daryl Andrea nicht einmal über das Königreich, die Müllmenschen, Carol und Morgan und Owen informieren, also darüber, was sie auf ihrer Ausfahrt wirklich erreicht hatten. Auch das würde warten müssen bis Negan und die seinen wieder weg waren und sie eine ruhige Minute ohne ihre Wärter fanden.

„Macht schon weiter! Ich langweile mich hier langsam!", beschwerte sich Justin bei ihnen.

„Wir wollen alles fair aufteilen", erklärte Andrea.

„Wen interessiert fair? Wenn ihr nicht schneller macht, dann nehme ich mir einfach die Hälfte, die mir besser gefällt!", warnte sie die der Erlöser, „Ihr steht im Moment sowieso schon alle auf dünnen Eis."

Daryl hätte ihm gerne die Meinung gesagt, doch Andrea legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Omega seufzte, verdrehte die Augen, und sortierte dann schneller. Es gefiel ihm wirklich nicht von diesem Alpha herum geschupft zu werden, doch offenbar zählte seine Meinung nicht, offenbar war es wichtiger brav zu sein und so zu tun als hätten sie sich unterworfen. Spencer hatte das zwar nicht gerettet, aber auch das hütete er sich zu sagen. Etwas ändern würde diese Aussage ja wohl so oder so nicht. Von der Knute des verrückten Alphas würde sie sie auf jeden Fall nicht sofort befreien, also konnte er sie sich sparen.

* * *

**III.**

„Ich muss zurück! Ich muss Merle retten!", verkündete Daryl, kaum, dass sie das Gefängnis erreicht hatten. Glenn und Maggie hatten sie retten können, doch Oscar war gestorben, und Merle hatten sie zurücklassen müssen. Es war nicht überraschend, dass Daryl auf der Stelle zurückwollte, es war allerdings unpraktisch, beim ersten Mal hatten sie sich in die Stadt schleichen können, weil der Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite gewesen war, diesmal wäre das nicht mehr der Fall.

„Sie werden ihn nicht töten, er ist jetzt im Moment ihre einzige Geisel", erwiderte Rick.

„Er ist kein Omega, er ist ein Alpha, und wir haben ein paar ihrer Männer getötet, sie werden Rache wollen", gab Daryl zurück, „Das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen."

„Ich will Merle genauso gerne retten wie du", erklärte Rick seinem Freund, „Denkst du, er bedeutet mir nichts?"

„Ich weiß, dass du sein Herz gebrochen hast, also keine Ahnung, was er dir bedeutet oder nicht, aber er ist mein Bruder", betonte Daryl, „Ich rette ihn, mit oder ohne Hilfe."

„Ich komme mit", erklärte Rick, „Du gehst auf keinen Fall alleine zurück." Daryl hatte recht, er war furchtbar zu Merle gewesen, wenigstens zu versuchen ihn zu retten, war das Mindeste was er ihm schuldete.

„Was ist mit deinen Kindern, Rick?", mischte sich Carol ein, „Und was ist mit der anderen Gruppe, die hier aufgetaucht ist?"

„Welche andere Gruppe?", wunderte sich Rick.

„Eine kleinere Gruppe, bunt durchgemischt. Fünf Leute, sie sind auf der anderen Seite in das Gefängnis eingestiegen und….", begann Carol, ihre Erklärung, doch Rick unterbrach sie, „Versorgt sie, wenn notwendig, und seht zu, dass ihr sie wieder loswerdet. Wir können es uns nicht leisten irgendwelchen Fremden zu vertrauen."

„Oscar hast du vertraut", merkte Daryl an, „Er ist für uns gestorben."

„Ja, genau. Du siehst, was es ihm eingebracht hat sich uns anzuschließen", erklärte Rick, „Diese andere Gruppe ist ohne uns besser dran. Sie können nicht bleiben, genauso wenig wie Michonne. Auch sie muss gehen."

„Sie hat Judiths Milch gebracht", rief ihm Carol in Erinnerung, „Und sie sagt, sie sei eine Freundin von Andrea."

„Das könnte alles Täuschung sein. Ein Versuch uns auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Vielleicht kannte sie Andrea, aber vielleicht hat sie alles, was sie weiß, aus ihr heraus gefoltert. Vielleicht ist sie eine Spionin von Woodbury. Wurde geschickt gerade um unser Vertrauen zu gewinnen, und dann, wenn unsere Aufmerksamkeit nachlässt, verrät sie uns", widersprach Rick, „Ich wollte ja auch wieder glauben können, an uns, an die Menschheit, an diese Welt, aber … Dieser Gouverneur, der hat Maggie und Glenn gefoltert, hat ihnen gedroht sie zu vergewaltigen … Das dort draußen ist keine Welt mehr, die es verdient hat, dass man in sie sein Vertrauen setzt. Alle, denen wir vertrauen können, sind wir. Deswegen retten Daryl und ich jetzt Merle. Und Andrea, falls sie dort sein sollte und Rettung brauchen sollte. Und dann haben wir nichts mehr mit Woodbury zu tun, bleiben unter uns, und halten uns von allen anderen fern, die es dort draußen geben könnte. Nur so können wir überleben. Nur so können meine Kinder überleben."

Eine Politik der Offenheit war ganz eindeutig falsch. Rick hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass es anders wäre, aber er hatte mehr zu verlieren als jemals zuvor. Judith war so klein und verletzlich, und Carl hätte er schon einmal beinahe verloren. Lori und Shane hatte er verloren. Er würde seine Familie kein weiteres Mal riskieren.

Ja, er würde Merle retten, weil er ihm das schuldete, und weil Merle genauso zu seiner Familie gehörte wie die anderen aus seinem Rudel hier, vielleicht sogar noch mehr, weil er für Rick da gewesen war wie es kein anderer hätte sein können, doch er würde seine Familie, sein Rudel, nicht für das Wohl irgendwelcher Fremden riskieren. Nie wieder. Nicht, wenn es dort draußen Fremde gab, die harmlose Omegas von der Straße entführten um sie zu foltern.

Wenn das die Welt war, in der sie nun lebten, würde er sich entsprechend anpassen und sehr vorsichtig damit sein, in wen er in Zukunft sein Vertrauen setzte.

* * *

**IV.**

Nachdem sie den Scotch ausgetrunken hatten, legten sie Wein nach. Shane war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Negan inzwischen betrunken war, und er selbst konnte die Wirkung des Alkohols auf seinen Körper nicht mehr leugnen. Rick war nicht wiedergekommen. Am Rande fragte er sich, wo der Omega wohl hingegangen war.

„Weißt du, was das Problem von diesen Omegas ist? Sie sind so empfindlich. Jede kleine Bemerkung ist gleich ein Weltuntergang für sie. Sie nehmen alles ernst, was du zu ihnen sagst, selbst wenn es offensichtlicher Unsinn war. Lucille war genauso. Einmal hab ich ihr gesagt, ihr Arsch sieht knackig in ihrer alten Jeans aus, und sie hat sich daraufhin gleich in die Idee hineingesteigert, dass sie fett wird. Dabei hatte ich es als Kompliment gemeint! Knackarsch ist doch ein Kompliment, oder? War es zumindest noch, als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe. Aber im Zeitalter der politischen Korrektheit, wer weiß. Zumindest ist diese Ära jetzt vorbei. Jetzt kann man wieder sagen, was man will - wenn man ein Alpha ist, versteht sich", erklärte Negan gerade, der, ja, eindeutig betrunken war, da er seine tote Frau erwähnte, von der er prinzipiell nie sprach, „Aber Rick und dieses ganze Rudel hier, die sind immer noch so wie vorher. Tun immer noch so, als dürfte man manches nicht sagen, und sind schockiert, wenn man es sagt, und legen es dann falsch aus. Ich glaube, dass die Tatsache, dass sie von einem Omega angeführt werden, sie alle irgendwie zu Omegas gemacht hat, verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Was Shane verstand, war das Negan dringend aufhören sollte zu reden. Und zu trinken. Aber das sagte er nicht.

„Die sehen mich an und denken Großer böser Alpha und glauben, dass das heißen muss, dass ich nur Schlechtes mit ihnen im Sinn habe, weil das alles ist, was Große böse Alphas vor dem Untergang getan haben – Schlechtes. Aber das hier ist eine neue Welt, in der man ein Großer böser Alpha sein muss um zu überleben, um respektiert zu werden. Das heißt aber nicht, dass jeder Große böse Alpha sie gleich zu Tode vergewaltigen will", lallte Negan, „Ich will das nicht. Aber das wollen sie mir nicht glauben."

„Vielleicht solltest du mal versuchen nett zu ihnen zu sein", schlug Shane vor.

„Aber ich bin doch nett zu ihnen. Hab ich den Rothaarigen erschlagen? Nein, das hab ich nicht, und keiner von denen hat sich dafür bei mir bedankt. Tun stattdessen alle so, als wäre es meine Schuld, dass es fast soweit gekommen wäre. Und Spencer! Der war schlecht für sie, ich habe sie von jemanden, der schlecht war, befreit!", argumentierte Negan, „Was ist daran nicht nett?!"

Shane war zu betrunken um ihm das zu erklären. „Omegas sind wie Blumen", sagte er stattdessen, „Man muss sie hegen und pflegen, nicht anschreien und vernachlässigen, und man darf sie auch nicht übergießen, sonst sterben sie."

„Häh?"

„Wenn man sie mit zu viel Zuneigung überschüttet, dann kriegen sie Angst vor einem", erklärte Shane.

„Heißt das, ich soll weniger nett sein?", wunderte sich Negan, dem das offenkundig nicht richtig vorkam.

„Das heißt, du sollst nicht zu viel auf sie einwirken. Das überfordert sie. Gönn ihnen mal eine Pause. Lass ihnen Zeit zu atmen", übersetzte Shane.

„Warst du Hobbygärtner, oder was soll das jetzt? Wieso sollte ich Ratschläge von jemanden annehmen, dessen eigener Omega ihn mit einem Messer attackiert hat?!", verlangte Negan zu erfahren.

„Eben weil ich sehr viel Erfahrung darin habe, was man alles nicht tun soll", gab Shane zurück.

Negan lehnte sich mit neugierigem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hinüber. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Ich bin eh zu betrunken um mich morgen daran zu erinnern: Was genau hast du gemacht um Rick dazu zu bringen dich anzugreifen?", wollte er verschwörerisch wissen.

Shane leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug. „Ich hab ihm das Herz gebrochen", erwiderte er.

Negan schnaufte. „Spielverderber, ich wollte Details", beschwerte er sich, „Irgendwann wirst du es mir sagen, das ist sicher. Irgendwann wirst du mich um Rat anbetteln, weil was immer du getan hast, du es wieder tun wirst. Menschen ändern sich nicht. Nicht wirklich."

„Offensichtlich. Wer gerne mal einen über den Durst trinkt, der hört auch nach dem Ende der Welt nicht damit auf." Das war Ricks Stimme, der mitten in Shanes Büro stand.

„Rick!", rief Negan erfreut, „Da bist du ja wieder. Oh, Shane, jetzt kriegen wir Ärger, dein Omega ist da um dich auszuschimpfen, weil du mit einem Kumpel einen kippst, anstatt nach Hause zu kommen!"

Rick maß sie beiden mit demselben düsteren Blick. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass er in diesem Zustand bald nach Hause fährt", meinte er dann und deutete auf Negan.

„Ich fahre nirgendwo hin. Außer in die nächste Brauerei", spottete Negan und begann dann zu lachen. „Gott, bin ich besoffen", stellte er fest, „Ihr habt es wirklich geschafft mich fertig zu machen. Ich tu so was eigentlich nicht mehr." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Opfer, der Umstände, eure Ehren. Keiner hier weiß mich zu schätzen, da muss ich mich doch wohl betrinken."

Rick musterte ihn mit unübersehbarer Verachtung. „Ihr gehört ins Bett. Beide", meinte er dann mit kurzen Blick auf Shane.

„Oh, ist das eine Einladung? Ich mach so was normalerweise nicht, wenn andere Alphas im Spiel sind, aber für dich Ricky Blue Eyes würde ich eine Ausnahme machen. Sag mir nur, wie du mich haben willst", erklärte Negan voller Begeisterung.

„Schlafend, irgendwo anders als mich", sagte Rick, woraufhin Negan einen Schmollmund zog, „Ich habe ein Bett vorbereiten lassen. In eurem Haus. Hilf mir ihn dorthin zu bringen, Shane."

„Ich kann selber gehen!", verkündete Negan, sprang auf, machte einen Schritt, und landete am Boden, „Au. Vielleicht wäre ja doch etwas Hilfe angebracht."

Shane zog Negan vom Boden hoch und ließ zu, dass der andere Alpha sich auf ihn stürzte. „Ich könnte dich immer noch umbringen. Könnte dir immer noch die Kehle rausreißen. Euch beiden", hauchte Negan ihm ins Ohr.

„Das weiß ich doch", meinte Shane beruhigend.

„Ich hoffe, dass du es weißt, weil es wahr ist. Wenn ihr mir was antun wollt, dann müsst ihr früher aufstehen. Ich lasse mich nicht austricksen. Ich könnte zehn Mal so betrunken sein und würde es trotzdem noch mit allen hier aufnehmen! Ich habe schon in schlechterer Verfassung Kämpfe gewonnen! Und wenn ihr mich einsperren wollt, dann werden meine Männer es rausfinden, und sie werden Maggie töten, und mich befreien kommen!", verkündete Negan, stieß Shane von sich, und stolperte einen Schritt zurück, „Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du ein Verräter bist, Walsh? Denkst du, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt, wie du dich zwischen mich und dieses … dieses Pack stellst, weil du sie vor mir beschützen willst? Ich weiß genau auf welcher Seite du stehst!"

Er blickte sich hektisch um. „Wo ist Lucille?"

Sie lehnte immer noch an Shanes Schreibtisch. „Ich bin nicht hilflos, ich bin immer noch Negan!", verkündete der betrunkene Alpha und langte nach dem Baseballschläger. Rick war schneller. Er schnappte sich den Baseballschläger, bevor der Alpha das konnte.

Negan starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Hast du gerade … hast du gerade Lucille angefasst?!" Er schien es nicht glauben zu können.

„Ich halte sie ja nur für dich. Bis du sie brauchst", erklärte Rick und hielt ihm dann Lucille entgegen, „Hier, du kannst sie selber tragen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Negan starrte auf den Baseballschläger und dann auf Rick. „Nein, ist schon gut. Ich gestatte dir sie für mich zu tragen", meinte er dann großmütig, „Solange du sie mir reichst, wenn ich sie verlange. Folgt mir, Fußvolk." Und dann stolzierte er voraus, direkt in den Türpfeiler des Büros hinein. Und tat in der Folge so, als wäre nichts passiert. „Wo gehen wir hin?", erkundigte er sich dann.

„Ich sage dir den Weg an", bot sich Rick großzügig an, „Erst einmal durch diese Türe durch."

Negan schwankte voraus, Rick folgte mit Lucille, und Shane schlurfte dann etwas zögerlich hinterher. Ricks Versuche Negan den Weg anzusagen schienen halbwegs zu funktionieren. Allerdings hätten sie auch besser laufen können. Trotzdem traute Shane sich nicht sich dem betrunkenen Alpha noch einmal zu nähern oder ihn gar noch einmal zu stützen. Der dunkle Moment schien zwar vorbei zu sein, aber er wollte keine Rückkehr des paranoiden Betrunkenen riskieren. Ricks unmittelbare Gegenwart schien beruhigender auf Negan zu wirken als Shanes.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Haus, das die Erlöser unwillig zusammen bewohnten, und Rick lotste Negan dort in ein unbenutztes Zimmer, indem ein Klappbett stand. Es war tatsächlich von jemandem vorbereitet worden. Bettwäsche lag darauf, die Decke war aufgeschlagen und sah einladend aus. Negan seufzte bei diesen Anblick, stolperte darauf zu, und fiel auf das Bett. Dann streckte er seine rechte Hand aus. „Lucille!", verlangte er.

Rick drückte ihm den Baseballschläger in die Hand.

„Verschwindet!", lautete der nächste Befehl, dem sie auch nachkamen.

Sie durchquerten das Haus schweigend. Draußen angekommen, meinte Shane: „Wo sind die anderen?" (Er meinte die anderen Erlöser).

„An verschiedensten Orten", gab Rick vage zurück.

„Ich kann hier nicht schlafen, nicht wenn er da ist", erklärte Shane, „Das wäre nicht gut." Er hoffte, dass Rick verstand, was er damit meinte, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Negan reagiert hatte, als er der Meinung gewesen war, dass Shane ihn in einem Moment der Schwäche erlebt hatte. Dass es ihm mit dieser Aussage um nichts anderes ging, als darauf hinzuweisen, dass Negan ihn momentan nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte.

Rick musterte ihn kurz. „Dann schlaf bei uns", meinte er ungerührt.

Shanes Herz schlug bei diesem Angebot schneller. _Er meint am Sofa, das weißt du, _versuchte er sich selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen, doch das Herz wollte, was das Herz wollte. „Ich bin nur betrunken, weil mir nichts anderes mehr eingefallen ist um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Ich konnte ihn nicht alleine trinken lassen. Es ist nicht wie früher. Ehrlich", sagte er.

„Was für eine Rolle spielt das, Shane? Es steht dir frei zu tun und zu lassen, was du willst. Wenn du dich betrinken willst, dann betrink dich eben. Es kümmert mich nicht", erwiderte Rick.

„Ich will aber, dass es dich kümmert", gab Shane zu, „Ich will nichts tun, was dir missfällt. Nie wieder." Er wusste, dass er weinerlich klang und das nie gesagt hätte, wenn er nicht betrunken wäre.

Rick seufzte. „Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät, oder?", meinte er irgendwie besiegt.

„Ich liebe dich aber trotzdem", flüsterte Shane und wandte seinen Blick von Rick ab.

„Ja, ich weiß", lautete die Antwort.

Sie standen ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander. „Komm schon", meinte Rick dann sanft, „Du musst ins Bett." Vorsichtig schob er Shane die Stufen des Hauses hinunter. Dieser ließ sich das eine Weile lang gefallen. Dann hielt er inne, drehte sich zu Rick um, und meinte ernst: „Rick, hör zu, sei bitte vorsichtig mit Negan. So was wie vorhin …. als du Lucille. … Mach so was bitte nicht noch mal. Negan ist nicht wie andere Alphas. Man weiß nie, wie er auf etwas reagiert, das sich seiner Kontrolle entzieht."

„Ich würde sagen", erwiderte Rick, „dass er dadurch genauso ist wie andere Alphas."

* * *

_A/N: Das kürzeste Kapitel bisher._

_Reviews?_


	15. Wir

**Wir**

* * *

**I.**

Das Erste, was Andrea versuchte, war mit Philip zu sprechen. Zumindest zu versuchen ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, erschien ihr erfolgsversprechender als zu versuchen Merle zu befreien, da sie annahm, dass Martinezs Männern den Alpha streng bewachen würden, und sie keine Chance hätte ihn ohne Blutvergießen aus der Stadt zu schaffen. Ein Teil von Philip musste vernünftig sein, bereit sein ihr zuzuhören. Immerhin war er der Anführer hier. Eine Position, die er sich nicht erarbeiten hätte können, wenn er vollkommen uneinsichtig gewesen wäre. Vielleicht war er ja im Grunde einfach nur wütend über Michonnes Tat.

Wenn sie ihm erklären würde, dass Merle nichts mit dem, was Michonne getan hatte, zu tun gehabt hatte, dass er lediglich versucht hatte seine Omega-Freunde zu retten, dann musste er doch einfach ein Einsehen haben. Immerhin war er selbst ebenfalls ein Alpha. (Ein Alpha, der Omegas gefoltert hatte. Aber das waren fremde Omegas gewesen, mögliche Feinde, sie müsste ihn nur fragen, was er tun würde, wenn jemand Milton kidnappen würde).

Leider lief ihr Gespräch nicht so wie erhofft. Sie fand Philip dort, wo er seine Tochter verloren hatte, umgeben von seinem anderen Geheimnis. Philip hatte offenbar nicht nur seine tote Tochter versteckt gehalten, nein, er hatte auch die Köpfe seiner Feinde gesammelt, wie es schien. Unter ihnen auch den Kopf des Piloten, den er und seine Männer damals als sie Andrea und Michonne getroffen hatten, „gerettet" hatten. Martinez und die anderen hatten die Kameraden des Piloten nicht einfach nicht gefunden, so viel klar, sie hatten sie stattdessen getötet.

„Warum?", wollte Andrea von Philip wissen, „Dieser Mann, seine Freunde, sie hatten euch nichts getan, waren keine Gefahr für euch. Er war verletzt. Er war nicht einmal ein Alpha."

„Aber er und die seinen hätten alles zerstören können, was ich hier aufgebaut habe. Sie sind in mein Revier eingedrungen ohne Erlaubnis, ohne Einladung, und sie hätten alles zerstört, was sie vorfinden, ich musste das verhindern. Ich musste verhindern, dass sie zu ihren Leuten zurückkehren und denen von uns erzählen", erwiderte Philip, und Andrea wurde von einem Flashback heimgesucht, das ihr Shane zeigte, der argumentierte, dass sie Randall töten mussten, weil er seine Leute über sie informieren könnte. _Aber das war etwas anderes. Randalls Leute hatten uns bereits angegriffen, wir wussten, dass sie gefährlich waren. Nichts an diesen Leuten hat darauf hingewiesen, dass sie sinistere Absichten verfolgen._

„Aber Michonne und mich habt ihr nicht umgebracht, uns habt ihr aufgenommen, oder zumindest die Chance eingeräumt bleiben zu können", meinte Andrea, „Warum habt ihr uns nicht einfach auch umgebracht?"

Philip schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr beide habt keine Gefahr für uns dargestellt, ihr ward nur zu zweit, unorganisiert, ward geschwächt und auf der Suche nach Hilfe, nach einer Heimat. Und ihr ward zwei gesunde Beta-Frauen im gebärfähigen Alter. Ihr ward eine willkommene Ergänzung für unsere Gemeinde. Außerdem hattet ihr nichts anderes in eurem Besitz als das, was ihr bei euch getragen habt. Alles, was wir uns von euch nehmen konnten, ward ihr. Also haben wir versucht euch zu nehmen. Du hast dich assimilieren lassen, bist zu einer von uns geworden. Michonne hingegen, nun, das ist eine andere Geschichte. Dass wir zugelassen haben, dass sie diese Stadt lebendig verlässt, war ein Fehler, der mich mein Auge und meine Tochter gekostet hat." Sein zerstörtes Auge hinter seinem Verband schien Andrea regelrecht anzuglühen, als er das sagte.

_Er ist wirklich ein Monster. Ein vollkommenes Monster. _Wie hatte sie das bisher nicht bemerken können? Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können?

„Du nimmst dir von anderen also das, was sie zu bieten haben. Diese Leute, sie hatten Hubschrauber, Waffen … also hast du dir diese Dinge genommen. Und ihre Leben", stellte Andrea fest.

„Du hast es erfasst. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass jemand, der mehr hat als ich, in meinem Revier herumläuft. Das geht nicht. Ich bin der Alpha hier. Alle anderen haben sich mir zu unterwerfen", erklärte Philip vollkommen ungerührt.

„Aber hast du ihnen denn überhaupt eine Chance eingeräumt sich zu unterwerfen? Oder hast du sie einfach getötet?", wollte Andrea wissen, und erhielt darauf keine Antwort, was ihr alles sagte, das sie wissen musste.

„Und was ist mit Merle?", fuhr sie fort, „Hast du ihm eine Chance eingeräumt sich zu unterwerfen? Dir anzuschließen?"

„Er ist hier zusammen mit seinen Leuten eingedrungen und hat meine Leute getötet, während Michonne Schlimmeres getan hat, mit der er offensichtlich unter einer Decke steckt", gab der Alpha zurück, „Er hat keine Chance verdient."

Andrea wollte gerade Maggie und Glenn erwähnen, also den Grund, warum Merle in Woodbury eingedrungen war, doch sie hielt inne. Wenn sie die beiden erwähnte, dann würde sie damit zugeben, dass sie mit Merle gesprochen hatte, bevor er gefangen worden war. Und das wiederum könnte dazu führen, dass Philip ihr vorwarf mit den Eindringlingen und vor allem mit Michonne konspiriert zu haben, und damit wäre sie mit einem Schlag ebenfalls ein Feind. Und das könnte dazu führen, dass sie zusammen mit Merle in der Arena landete. _Ich muss klug sein, wenn ich das Falsche sage, bin ich damit keinem eine Hilfe._

„Merle ist mein Freund", sagte sie langsam, „Ich weiß, es sieht anders aus, aber er ist ein guter Kerl. Ich bitte dich ihm eine Chance zu geben, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich bin sicher, er kann dir alles, was vorgefallen ist, zufriedenstellend erklären. Und wenn ich ihn frage, dann wird er sich uns sicher anschließen. Er ist mir was schuldig, er wird tun, worum ich ihn bitte."

Philip schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Rudel hat bereits entschieden. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich die Entscheidung ihn in die Arena zu schicken jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen", behauptete er, „Und ich will es auch nicht. Es ist Monate her, dass du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hast. Er ist vielleicht nicht mehr der Mann, den du gekannt hast. Die Welt dort draußen ist ein harter Ort. Genau deswegen sammle ich diese Köpfe, um das niemals zu vergessen, um mich darauf vorzubereiten, dass ich eines Tages unweigerlich auf einen Alpha und sein Rudel treffe, die die Härte der Welt dort draußen verkörpern. Leute wie Merle müssen sterben, damit Woodbury gegen das, was dort draußen ist, bestehen kann."

Nein, offenbar hatte er nicht vor sich erweichen zu lassen. Offenbar hatte er nicht vor vernünftig zu sein. Alles andere, was sie sagen könnte, würde zu viel enthüllen. Philip Blake war kein guter Alpha, kein guter Anführer, ihm ging es darum seine Macht zu verteidigen, nicht sein Rudel. Er mochte es anders darstellen, anders argumentieren, doch bisher hatte er in diesem ganzen Gespräch kein einziges Mal den wahren Grund erwähnt, warum Merle nach Woodbury gekommen war. Oder warum Michonne in die Stadt zurückgekommen war. Er stellte es nach wie vor als unprovoziertem Angriff von Fremden dar, sogar ihr gegenüber, wenn sie alleine waren, wenn kein anderer anwesend war, der sie hören konnte.

„Was ist mit Michonne?", wollte sie wissen, „Was auch immer zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, sie ist mit Sicherheit nicht in die Stadt zurückgekommen um deine Tochter zu töten und dich zu entstellen. Sie ist gekommen um mich zu retten, weil sie denkt, ich wäre hier in Gefahr."

„Sie ist diejenige, die eine Gefahr ist. Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, manche Menschen wollen keine Heimat finden, sind nicht dafür geschaffen die Beine stillzuhalten. Sie hätte sich hier niemals einleben können, und das wusste sie. Sie mag deinetwegen zurückgekommen sein, aber nur um dich dazu zu zwingen mit ihr zu gehen, weil sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass du ohne sie glücklich leben könntest", sagte Philip, „Nach dem, was sie getan hat, ist sie der Feind. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, wird sie sterben. Das kann ich dir versichern. Sie hat sich mit feindlichen Alphas verbündet, hat diese in unsere Stadt eingeschleust, hat mein Kind getötet und mir mein Auge genommen. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, warum sie das alles getan hat, fest steht sie hat es getan und kann keine Gnade dafür von mir erwarten. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft Gnade von mir erwarten!"

„Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet", betonte Andrea.

„Das habe ich auch. Mehr noch: Ich habe dir eine Heimat geboten", betonte Philip, „Lass mich eines klar stellen: Du bist hier keine Gefangene. Wir zwingen niemanden sich uns anzuschließen. Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh. Aber du musst dich entscheiden: Für sie oder für mich. Wenn du dich für sie entscheidest, dann bist du hier aber nicht mehr willkommen. Nie wieder." Was er nicht sagte war, dass er sie zwar gehen lassen würde, ihr aber vermutlich gedungene Mörder hinterherschicken würde, genau wie er Michonne gedungene Mörder hinterhergeschickt hatte und den Leuten des Piloten. Weil er nicht zulassen konnte, dass sie alles, was sie über Woodbury wusste, jemand anderen erzählen könnte.

„Das ist also meine Wahl: Loyal zu dir zu bleiben oder zu sterben", stellte sie trocken fest.

„Kein Grund melodramatisch zu werden", meinte Philip schulterzuckend, „Woodbury ist ein guter Ort. Mit guten Menschen. Dein Leben hier ist komfortable. Hier kannst du Menschen helfen, Dinge bewirken. Wenn du keine Lust mehr dazu hast mit mir das Bett zu teilen, dann werde ich dich nicht dazu zwingen. Du kannst in dieser Stadt tun und lassen, was du willst. Ja, meine Gründe dich aufzunehmen, mögen hart in deinen Ohren klingen, aber die müssen dir keine Angst machen. Selbst, wenn du dich niemals fortpflanzt, bist du für uns hier wertvoll, du hast genug anderes zu bieten. Woodbury ist nicht dein Gefängnis, es ist deine Heimat. Alles, was du tun musst, um hier glücklich weiterleben zu können ist deine fehlplatzierte Loyalität zu Michonne und Merle zu vergessen. Das ist doch wohl kaum zu viel verlangt."

Alleine, dass er das sagte, bewies, dass er sie überhaupt nicht kannte. Michonne hätte es besser gewusst.

* * *

**II.**

„Wie es aussieht haben wir alles, was wir brauchen. Es gibt also keine Grund für uns noch länger zu bleiben", erklärte Negan, nachdem er die Beute inspiziert hatte, „Trotzdem muss ich dir sagen, Rick, dass ich nach allem, was passiert ist, irgendwie das Gefühl vermittelt bekommen habe, dass du nicht wirklich Herr der Lage bist, hier in Alexandria. Besser gesagt: Sobald die Katze weg ist, tanzen die Mäuse auf dem Tisch. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du ein Omega bist, auf jeden Fall hast du deine Leute nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle. Ich meine das mit Spencer … Das hat mich schon nachdenklich gestimmt. Und dein rothaariger Freund … Der hat scheinbar vergessen, wie die Abmachung lautet, kaum, dass er dachte, ich würde seinen Omega zu nahe treten. Und es sind nicht nur die Alphas. Dieser heißblütige Beta, ich glaube, sie wollte mich angreifen, nachdem ich Spencer … nun, losgeworden bin. Das alles sagt mir, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe, als ich dir meine Alphas zur Unterstützung zur Seite gestellt habe. Offenbar brauchst du sie um hier Ordnung zu halten."

Negan hatte tatsächlich alles, was Justin zuvor naserümpfend in seinem Wagen verstaut hatte, noch einmal kontrolliert. Mindestens die Hälfte der Anwesenden schien von ihm zu erwarten, dass er verkünden würde, dass er Eugene trotz allem doch ebenfalls mitnehmen wollte.

Abraham und Rosita waren daher zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit eingesperrt worden, während Eugene gezwungen worden war sich beim Tor für die Verabschiedung einzufinden. Sasha stand neben ihm und hielt ihn fest, sowohl um ihm Mut zu machen als auch um ihn daran zu hindern die Flucht zu ergreifen, wenn er das versuchen sollte. Und auf seiner anderen Seite stand Andrea, die ihren noch vorhandenen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Von den Betas flankiert zu werden schien Eugene zu entspannen. Trotzdem war seine Angst nach wie vor groß und weder zu übersehen noch zu überriechen.

Rick hatte zuvor lange mit Eugene gesprochen, worüber genau wussten nur die beiden, aber es schien zumindest irgendetwas bewirkt zu haben. Eugene schien zumindest ein wenig ruhiger zu sein als unmittelbar nach seiner Begegnung mit Negan.

Trotzdem fand Daryl es nicht richtig ihn hier draußen auszustellen, als ob er derjenige wäre, der sich falsch verhalten hätte, als ob Negan das Recht dazu hatte ihn mitzunehmen, wenn er es wollte. Als ob sie diejenigen wären, die sich bei Negan entschuldigen müssten, dafür, dass er sich daneben benommen hatte, dafür, dass er einen von ihnen getötet und andere bedroht hatte.

Angeblich war Negan schwer betrunken gewesen. Er und Shane schienen sich nach dem Zwischenfall mit Eugene und Abraham einem wahren Saufgelage hingegeben zu haben. Rick hatte sie dann einfach irgendwann ins Bett gesteckt, ganz und gar nicht zur Freude der anderen Erlöser. Justin wollte offensichtlich vor allem nach Hause, und Morales schien von der Vorstellung in der Zeit, während Negan und Shane außer Gefecht gesetzt waren, das Sagen zu haben in leichte Panik versetzt zu werden. Die anderen beiden Alexandria Erlöser, deren Namen Daryl sich nicht gemerkt hatte, weswegen er sie für sich Erlöser A und Erlöser B getauft hatte, waren sichtlich nervös, während Negans andere Begleiter - drei weitere missgelaunte Alphas - gemeinsam mit Justin die Stadt unsicher gemacht hatten und allen, die ihnen über den Weg gelaufen waren, böse Blicke zugeworfen hatten. Viel mehr hatten sie nicht angestellt, weil es nichts zum anstellen gab.

Sämtliches Sozialleben der Bewohner von Alexandria war nach dem Eugene-Zwischenfall einen grausamen Tod gestorben. Die meisten Bewohner blieben einfach in ihren Häusern und warteten darauf, dass die Erlöser wieder aus der Stadt abhauten. Gerade mal diejenigen, die Wachdienst hatten, kamen ihrer Aufgabe noch nach. Das meiste andere musste vom ursprünglichen Rudel übernommen werden. Zumindest hatten sich Aaron und Eric bereit erklärt Abraham und Rosita zu bekochen und dann in ihrem Haus festzusetzen.

Daryl vermisste Carol geradezu schmerzhaft. Genau wie Morgan und Tara. Er wünschte sich sie wären hier und nicht irgendwo dort draußen auf ihren jeweiligen Missionen, sie könnten jeden Mann und jede Frau gebrauchen. Aber so waren sie im Moment eindeutig unterbesetzt. Noch mehr da Maggie immer noch im Sanctuary festgehalten wurde. Glenn stand ebenfalls bei denen, die die Erlöser verabschiedeten, auch wenn er eindeutig mit den Nerven am Ende war. Getrennt von seiner schwangeren Gefährtin, das musste ihn ja einfach fertig machen.

Auf jeden Fall zeigte Negan keinerlei Anzeichen eines Katers. Er hatte ein paar Stunden durchgeschlafen, war dann gegen Mittag wieder in der Stadt aufgetaucht, und hatte dabei versucht Gabriel ein wenig zu terrorisieren, indem er ihn nach seinem Kragen fragte, nachdem das aber nichts bewirkt hatte, hatte er seine Leute (alle bis auf Shane) aufgetrieben und verlangt seine Beute inspizieren zu dürfen, und nun schien er endlich - endlich - zu planen zu verschwinden. Aber scheinbar nicht ohne vorher noch einmal Rick gründlich zu demütigen.

Der nahm diese ganze Rede mit stoischer Miene hin, obwohl Daryl sehen konnte, dass es in ihm kochte. Michonne stand hinter Rick und trug eine steinerne Miene zur Schau.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ja überlegen hier mehr Leute zu stationieren, nur um sicher zu gehen", fuhr Negan fort. Er schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, die er aber offensichtlich nicht bekommen würde. Zumindest nicht in der Form, die er sich wünschte.

„Wenn du das für richtig hältst, dann muss es wohl so sein", meinte Rick nur ruhig.

Etwas Dunkles blitzte in Negans Augen auf, doch er sagte nichts. „Nun, ich schätze wir sehen uns in ein paar Wochen. Da erwartet ihr doch eure Versorgungsfahrt zurück, nicht wahr? Deren Rückkehr will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen", meinte Negan dann aber, „Richtet Shane meine Grüße aus." Dann fiel sein Blick auf Glenn. „Was ist mit dir, Schätzchen? Hast du dir mein Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen? Es war ernst gemeint, weißt du? Wenn du dich zu sehr nach deiner Frau sehnst, dann kannst du gerne mit uns fahren", sagte er zu dem Omega.

Diese Aussage schien die meisten Anwesenden zu überraschen, Rick eingeschlossen. Für einen Moment hatte Daryl Angst, dass Glenn einfach ja sagen würde, zu Negan ins Auto steigen würde, mit ihm mitfahren würde. Jeder könnte es verstehen. Natürlich wäre es ein schwerer Fehler, eine furchtbare Fehleinschätzung, aber es wäre allemal verständlich.

„Ich denke, ich warte fürs Erste weiterhin hier auf Maggie", sagte Glenn, „Bereite alles auf ihre Ankunft vor. Sie wird doch bald soweit sein, dass sie nach Hause zurückkommen kann. Oder etwa nicht?"

Negan war von dieser Antwort offensichtlich enttäuscht, fing sich aber wieder schnell, und verkündete: „Ja, klar. Bald wirst du sie wiedersehen. Vielleicht schon bei meinem nächsten Besuch!" Er wandte sich an seine Leute. „Macht euch bereit, wir hauen von hier ab!", befahl er, „Morales, sag Shane er soll von sich hören lassen."

Dann stieg er endlich in seinen Wagen, und die beiden Erlöser-Fahrzeuge starteten und fuhren in Richtung Tor. Alle starrten den beiden Wägen wie erstarrt hinterher. Erst als sich die Tore hinter ihnen schlossen, gestattete sich Daryl wieder aufzuatmen. Negan war weg, damit sollte sich alles wieder entspannen. Er trat hinüber zu Rick. „Wo steckt Shane? Hast du ihn umgebracht?", wollte er nur halb scherzend wissen.

„Schläft noch", erwiderte Rick nur gedämpft, „Wollte ihn nicht wecken. Negan war das dringendere Problem."

„Nun, äh, damit kann jeder wohl wieder seinen Dinge nachgehen", verkündete Morales gerade, „Oder nicht, Rick?"

Der nickte. „Ja, nun das unsere Gäste wieder weg sind, kann das Leben wieder weitergehen", meinte er laut, „Sasha, Eugene, ihr solltet nach Abraham und Rosita sehen. Es gab offenbar Gerede über ein Loch in einer der Außenmauern. Andrea, Michonne, wollt ihr mir und Daryl nicht zeigen, wo das ist? Glenn kann uns ja zur Hand gehen."

Morales nickte nur abwesend und gab Erlöser A und Erlöser B irgendwelche sinnfreien Anweisungen, während sich die drei Omegas gemeinsam mit Andrea und Michonne auf zum fiktiven Loch in der Mauer machten.

„Wir haben neue Verbündete, mehr oder weniger. Eine kleine Gemeinde genannt das Königreich. Carol ist noch dort. Der Alpha will uns helfen, möchte aber keinen direkten Konflikt mit den Erlösern riskieren", erklärte Rick leise, „Morgan und Owen suchen Kontakt zu einer anderen Gemeinde, die scheinbar nicht unter Erlöserkontrolle steht und uns vielleicht weiterhelfen kann. Was war das mit diesem Angebot?" Er warf einen fragenden Blick auf Glenn.

Der zuckte die Schultern. „Zwischen Tür und Angeln, praktisch als er ankam. Hat erklärt, dass Maggie diesmal nicht dabei wäre, ich aber mit ihm zurück zum Sanctuary kommen könnte, wenn ich möchte. Oder er mich auch extra später abholen kommt, wenn ich das möchte. Ich dachte nicht, dass er das ernst gemeint hat, bis er es jetzt wieder erwähnt hat", berichtete Glenn.

„Er scheint erpicht darauf mehr von uns Omegas zurück zum Sanctuary zu bringen", stellte Daryl düster fest, „Vermutlich bereut er es, dass er alle außer Maggie freigelassen hat."

„Ich glaube, da steckt mehr dahinter", meinte Rick, „Er klappert uns ab. Einen nach den anderen. Sucht den Omega, der ihn Gratifikation gewährt. Mit Maggie scheint er auch nicht besonders viel Glück gehabt zu haben, vielleicht ist er deswegen so früh hierher zurückgekommen."

„Und warum hat er dich dann noch mal vor aller Ohren heruntergeputzt?", wollte Daryl wissen.

„Um mich daran zu erinnern, wer die Macht hat", erwiderte Rick, „Für den Fall, dass ich es vergessen habe. Alphas wie Negan hassen es sich machtlos zu fühlen. Schwäche zu zeigen. Er hat sich gehen lassen, hat zu viel getrunken, vor meinen Augen. Das musste er wieder gerade biegen."

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", wollte Michonne wissen.

„Wie gehabt. Wir tun so, als wären wir brave unterdrückte Sklaven, während wir unsere Möglichkeiten weiterhin erforschen", erklärte Rick, „Passt aber mit unseren ansässigen Erlösern auf. Vergesst nicht, wer sie sind."

Das musste ausgerechnet Rick sagen. Aber jetzt Shane Walsh zu erwähnen, hätte nichts gebracht. Außerdem dachten in diesem Moment vermutlich alle fünf an ihn.

„Vielleicht müssen sie nicht die sein, die sie sind", meinte Andrea, „Vielleicht können wir sie assimilieren." (Offensichtlich hauptsächlich wegen Shane).

„Nein, viel zu gefährlich", meinte Rick kategorisch, „Wir können ihnen nicht trauen. So einfach ist das."

Die anderen tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Irgendwann würden sie sich der Frage stellen müssen, was sie mit ihren vier Gästen tun sollten. Aber Rick wollte das im Moment scheinbar nicht diskutieren. Daryl fiel wieder ein, was Carol gesagt hatte. Über Verführung und all das. Rick wollte diesen Weg scheinbar nicht gehen. Zumindest eindeutig nicht mit Negan. Aber was war mit Shane? Er mochte es leugnen, aber er stand schon wieder mit einem Fuß in einer Beziehung zu diesem Alpha. War das vielleicht nicht nur schlecht? Oder war es besonders schlecht?

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Rick", sagte Daryl schließlich, „Aber wir alle hier verstehen, dass das alles für dich etwas anders ist als für uns."

„Es gibt uns, und es gibt die", sagte Rick, „So ist das nun mal. Selbst Negan will nicht, dass wir das vergessen, trotz all seiner Versuche uns davon zu überzeugen, dass es anders sein könnte. Da es das aber nicht ist, dürfen wir nie vergessen, dass es nicht so ist. So einfach ist das."

So einfach, erinnerte sich Daryl, war es in der Vergangenheit noch nie gewesen.

* * *

**III.**

Ein Teil von Rick hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie zu spät kommen würden. Dass Merle lange tot sein würde, bis sie zurück in Woodbury wären. Der Teil von ihm, der am liebsten niemanden riskiert hätte, nicht jetzt, nachdem sie gerade erst Maggie und Glenn gerettet hatten, der Teil von ihm, dem von Sekunde zu Sekunde klarer wurde wie verletzlich sie nun nach ihren jüngsten Verlusten waren, der Teil von ihm, der wollte, dass nur Daryl und er nach Woodbury zurückkehrten, auch wenn sich Michonne nicht davon abhalten ließ mitzukommen. Axel hatte auch angeboten mitzukommen, doch Rick hatte abgelehnt, nach dem, was Oscar zugestoßen war, wollte er nicht noch einen weiteren Toten auf sein Gewissen laden. Der Alpha sollte lieber im Gefängnis bleiben und die anderen beschützen, Hershel, der nach der Amputation immer noch geschwächt war, Glenn und Maggie, die sich gerade erst von der Gefangenschaft in Woodbury erholten, Beth, Carol, Carl und Judith – sie hatten so viele verloren, Rick ertappte sich jedes Mal wieder dabei neu nachzurechnen und festzustellen, dass sie ihre Gruppe mit Ausnahme von Merle, den er schon fast für verloren hielt, eigentlich nur noch aus Omegas und Hershel bestand. Loris und T-Dogs Abwesenheit war wie eine klaffende Wunde, und er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Andrea weg war, und natürlich fehlte ihm die Person, die er immer noch am meisten vermisste.

Wenn sie ein weiteres Mal nach Woodbury hineinschleichen wollten, dann würden sie eine Ablenkung brauchen. Etwas, das ihnen einen Vorsprung verschaffte. Rick tat es nicht gerne, er tat es aber trotzdem: Er nutzte eine Horde wandelnder Toter um wieder in die Stadt zu kommen. Die Wachposten waren von deren Anwesenheit so abgelenkt, dass sie zu dritt hineinschlüpfen konnten.

Es war Abend, und die Stadt wirkte seltsam verlassen. Bis sie die Rufe hörten und das Gejubel. Merle kämpfte in einer Arena um sein Leben, gegen einen Haufen wandelnder Toter. In Momenten wie diesen wusste Rick, warum die anderen sie Beißer nannten. Die Toten versuchten Stücke aus Merle hinauszubeißen. Merle war nur mit einem Stab bewaffnet, er kämpfte zwar tapfer aber, es war klar, dass er keine Chance hatte, nicht auf lange Sicht.

Rick hätte Daryl nicht aufhalten können, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Daryl sprang zu seinem Bruder in die Arena, also tat Rick das auch. Wenn sie schon sterben mussten, dann würden sie zumindest gemeinsam sterben.

Es gab einige verwirrte Schreie. „Du bist so dämlich, Grimes", begrüßte Merle ihn wenig begeistert, während sich Rick und Daryl um ihn herum gruppierten, „Ich meine, Daryl hatte schon immer kein Hirn, aber du, du hast Kinder, du solltest es besser wissen!"

„Wie sollte ich meinen Kindern in die Augen sehen, wenn ich einen Freund im Stich lassen würde?", gab Rick zurück. Er und Daryl hielten ihre Waffen bereit und schossen die wandelnden Toten nieder, die sich ihnen näherten.

„Das sind sie, das sind die Eindringlinge!"

„Erschießt sie!"

Viele verwirrte Rufe. Rick gab Merle im Stillen recht - das hier war dämlich, das hier würde ihrer aller Ende sein. Doch dann erzitterte auf einmal die Erde unter ihnen, und es gab einen lauten Knall.

„Ein Anschlag!"

„Sie waren nur die Ablenkung!"

„Seht nach!"

Rick sah wie eine Gruppe Bewaffneter auf die zugestürmt kam. Und dann sah er auf einmal nur noch Rauch. Rauch umgab sie überall. Jemand hatte eine Rauchgranate in die Arena geworfen. „Lauf!", befahl Rick den Dixon-Brüdern. Sie liefen los. Und sie wurden verfolgt, doch irgendjemand schien ihnen Feuerschutz zu geben. Michonne? Sie hatte doch keine Schusswaffe besessen. Nur ihr Katana.

„Los! Kommt schon!" Diese Aufforderung kam von einer dunkelhäutigen Beta-Frau, die Rick nicht kannte. Trotzdem folgte er ihrer Anweisung. Offenbar war sie es gewesen, die ihnen Feuerschutz gegeben hatte. Sie und ein weißer Beta-Mann, den er ebenfalls nicht kannte. Sie rannten zusammen auf den Zaun los, doch inzwischen war das Chaos ausgebrochen.

Ein wandelnder Toter griff ihn an, Rick zuckte zur Seite, jemand Dunkler sprang über ihn hinweg und erledigte den Beißer. Blut spritzte. _Michonne? _Nein, es war ein kräftiger Omega-Mann, der ihn gerettet hatte, mit einem blutigen Hammer in der Hand. „Komm weiter!", rief er und schubste Rick in Richtung der Anderen. Sie hatten die Mauer kaum überwunden, als ein Auto quietschend vor ihnen bremste.

Die Türe schwang auf. Hinter dem Steuer saß Andrea. „Los, kommt schon!", forderte sie sie auf. Rick sah sich suchend nach Michonne um. Dann sah er sie, wie sie blutend von der Mauer heruntersprang und zu ihnen humpelte. Rick packte sie und half ihr in das Fahrzeug. Dann fuhr Andrea los.

Das Auto war heillos überfüllt. Merle, Daryl, und ihre drei fremden Retter quetschen sich neben- und aufeinander auf die Rückbank, während Rick und Michonne versuchten sich den Beifahrersitz zu teilen. „Das hier ist kein geeignetes Fluchtfahrzeug", stellte Rick fest.

„Sehr witzig. Ich dachte, ich rette Merle. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr mit einer ganzen Armee anrückt!", verteidigte sich Andrea.

„Guter Punkt", meldete sich Daryl zu Wort, „Wer seid ihr eigentlich? Und warum habt ihr uns geholfen?"

„Wir sind euch gefolgt", erklärte der fremde Omega, „Die anderen waren der Meinung, dass ihr Hilfe braucht, und wir wollten uns unseren Platz im Gefängnis verdienen. Euch zeigen, dass wir etwas beitragen können."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Rick wieder diese andere Gruppe, die im Gefängnis aufgetaucht war, einfiel. _Soviel dazu, dass ich der Rudelführer bin. Irgendjemand hat meine Befehle untergraben! Und das nicht zu knapp! _Das würde nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben! Aber erst einmal musste sie das hier überstehen.

„Werden wir verfolgt?", wollte er wissen.

„Sieht nicht so aus", meinte Andrea nach einem Blick in den Rückspiegel.

„Gut, dann fahr uns zu unserem Fahrzeug. Hier ist eindeutig zu wenig Platz. Oder sind es Fahrzeuge? Wie seid ihr uns nachgekommen?", wandte er sich an ihre neue Bekannten auf der Rückbank.

„Es kann sein, dass wir uns einen der Gefangentransporter ausgeborgt haben", gab der Omega zu, der offensichtlich der Wortführer der anderen Gruppe war.

„Toll. Den dürfen wir nicht zurücklassen, das wäre ein Hinweis auf unseren Aufenthaltsort. Aber wie kamt ihr an die Rauchbomben? Und wie habt ihr die Explosion ausgelöst?", wollte er wissen.

„Das war ich", mischte sich Andrea ein, „Offenbar sind mehrere Pläne aufeinander getroffen und haben einander ergänzt."

„Anders ausgedrückt: Ihr hattet verdammtes Glück. Ich will nicht undankbar klingen, echt nicht, aber Blondie war offenbar die einzige mit einem Plan, der auch durchdacht war. Der Rest von euch ist ja wohl wahnsinnig. Das nächste Mal lasst mich gefälligst sterben!", beschwerte sich Merle, „Ihr hättet alle umkommen können, ihr hättet umkommen müssen! Und ihr - Fremden helfen, einfach so? Seid ihr wahnsinnig?!"

„Das habe ich auch gesagt", murmelte der männliche Beta.

„Ihr seid gute Menschen, das ist mir aufgefallen. Und wir wollen wirklich bleiben", erklärte sein Omega-Freund.

„In der Theorie hat es sich besser angehört, als in der Praxis", meinte die Beta-Frau, „Wir sind von der offenbar irrigen Annahme ausgegangen, dass ihr wisst, was ihr tut, und wir euch nur ein wenig unter die Arme greifen müssen."

„Das habt ihr", räumte Rick ein, „Ihr habt uns unter die Arme gegriffen. Danke."

„Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich aufhöre irre im Kreis zu fahren, dann müsst ihr mir endlich sagen, wo diese Autos stehen", meldete sich Andrea wieder zu Wort.

Daryl übernahm die Richtungsangabe, während Rick sich sammelte. „Ich bin Tyreese Williams. Das ist meine Schwester Sasha. Und das ist Allen", stellte der fremde Omega seine Gruppe vor, „Seine Frau und sein Sohn sind noch im Gefängnis."

War die passende Antwort darauf „Freut mich?". Sollte er sagen: „Das ist nett, aber ihr könnt nicht bleiben?" Jetzt nachdem sie ihnen geholfen hatten. _Ich habe sie aber nicht darum gebeten. _Aber offenbar hatten die anderen das getan. Und Michonne, was sollte er mit ihr machen? Instinktiv hatte er nicht ohne sie fliehen wollen, instinktiv hatte er sie beschützen wollen und als Teil ihrer Gruppe angesehen. Konnte er sie wirklich immer noch wegschicken, vor allem jetzt, da Andrea wieder mit ihnen vereint war, Andrea, die Michonne nach eigenen Angaben gut kannte?

Andrea hielt den Wagen abrupt an. „Wir parken auch hier", erklärte Sasha.

„Gut, Konvoi. Wir fahren voraus. Dann ihr, dann Andrea", beschloss Rick. Er sagte sich, dass sie das alles auch immer noch im Gefängnis regeln konnten. Im Moment war alles das zählte, dass sie Merle zurück hatten. Und Andrea. Und dass sie diesmal alle überlebt hatten. Das war ein Sieg.

Wie es nach diesem Sieg weitergehen sollte, würde sich noch zeigen, aber vielleicht fiel ihm ja bis sie das Gefängnis wieder erreichten eine Lösung für all das hier ein. _Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass eure Gruppe zu klein ist und fast nur noch aus Omega besteht. Wäre es nicht gut, wenn ihr neue Freunde findet? Sie haben euch geholfen. Vielleicht mit Hintergedanken, vielleicht ohne, aber sie haben euch geholfen. Und dieser Tyreese ist selbst ein Omega. Von seiner Gruppe dürfte kaum Gefahr ausgehen. Und Michonne hat sich bewiesen, oder etwa nicht?_

Das war alles wahr, aber trotzdem wusste Rick tief in seinem Herzen, dass er all diese Menschen nicht bleiben lassen konnte.

* * *

**IV.**

Das Erste, was Shane feststellte, als er aufwachte war, dass er nicht am Sofa lag, sondern in Ricks Bett. Wenn auch alleine. Trotzdem roch alles um ihn herum nach Rick. _Was ist passiert? Ist etwas passiert? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. _Seine letzte Erinnerung reichte bis zu dem Moment zurück, als sie Negan ins Bett gebracht und alleine im Haus der Erlöser zurückgelassen hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Rick vorgeweint hatte, dass er ihn immer noch liebte, aber danach …. Nun danach erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr.

_Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du weißt, dass nichts passiert ist. Daran würdest du dich mit Sicherheit erinnern. _Trotzdem, das hier war Ricks Bett, das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein, oder? Musste etwas bedeuten.

Altbekanntes Schuldgefühl stieg in Shane auf. Negans Witz war nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt gewesen, in vielerlei Hinsicht war es so wie früher, wenn Rick ihn bertunken in irgendeiner Bar auflas und nach Hause brachte, nachdem Shane wieder einmal seinem „Ich werde alleine sterben"-Impuls nachgegeben hatte und einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. Er fühlte sich jetzt genauso schuldig wie bei jenen Gelegenheiten damals, auch wenn Rick behauptete, er könne tun und lassen was er wolle, wusste er es im Grunde besser. Er hätte sich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen. Er hatte Verantwortung. Musste Ricks Rudel beschützen. Vor Negan gut dastehen. So wirken als hätte er alles im Griff.

Aber war es dafür nicht schon zu spät? Hielt ihn Negan auch im nüchternen Zustand für einen Verräter?

Sein Kopf tat ihm weh, und ein Blick auf die Uhr neben Ricks Bett sagte ihm, dass es bereits Nachmittag war. Höchste Zeit sich zusammenzureißen und herauszufinden, was es Neues gab. (Hoffentlich keine weiteren Toten).

In der Küche traf er auf Carl, der ihm einen düsteren Blick zuwarf. „Negan ist weg", erklärte er und reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee, „Ich klettere mit Enid über die Mauer. Wir machen einen Ausflug. Es ist mir gleich, was du davon hältst." _Und deswegen informierst du mich über alles, was du planst? _Sah Teenager-Rebellion so in den Zeiten der Apokalypse aus? Ja, ich laufe weg, aber ich sagen allen vorher, dass ich es tue und wie ich es anstelle? Nun, vermutlich funktionierte es nicht anders, nicht, wenn man verhindern wollte, dass diverse Leute, die verzweifelt nach einem suchten, gefressen wurden oder dergleichen.

„Von mir aus", sagte Shane, „Geht nicht unbewaffnet raus und passt aufeinander auf."

Carl schnaubte und ging. „Du bist dran auf Judith aufzupassen!", rief er dann noch, bevor er aus dem Haus verschwand und die Türe hinter sich zuknallte. _Warum genau ist er sauer auf mich? _Angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse gab es mehrere Möglichkeiten, was das anging.

_Oh, mein Kopf. Kein Alkohol mehr. Nie wieder. _Auch das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Schwur tätigte, allerdings war er das erste Mal seit dem Ausbruch der Infektion, dass er ihn wieder einmal dachte. _Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?_

Keine Spur von Rick, Andrea, oder Michonne im Haus. Shane malte ein bisschen mit Judith. Wenigstens eine Person in diesem Haus schien ihn noch zu mögen. Sie malte ihn, zumindest nahm er an, dass das Bild ihn darstellen sollte, da es anders aussah als ihre üblichen Bilder von Rick.

„Shane." Der Alpha sah von Judiths Meisterwerk auf und erblickte Rick, der im Raum stand und auf ihn und seine Tochter hinabblickte, die gemeinsam am Boden saßen und mit Malkreide unschuldiges Papier verunstalteten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. _Früher wusste ich immer, was er denkt, _dachte Shane bekümmert.

„Hi", sagte der Alpha, „Hör mal, wegen gestern. Oder war es vorgestern? Nun wegen all dem: Es tut mir wirklich leid. Einfach alles. Ich hab mein Bestes getan. Und in jeder Hinsicht versagt." (In diesem Moment hoffte er, dass er wirklich recht damit hatte, dass nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen war, woran er sich im Moment nicht erinnern konnte, worauf man diese Worte beziehen konnte). „Von jetzt an, werde ich es besser machen."

„Morales dreht gerade etwas durch angesichts des Gedankens das Sagen zu haben", informierte ihn Rick, „Vielleicht solltest du ihn erlösen." Der unbeabsichtigte Wortwitz erwischte sie beide gleich kalt. Ihr Blick traf sich einen Moment lang. Dann sah Shane wieder weg. Offensichtlich wollte Rick nicht darüber reden. Über nichts davon. Damit konnte Shane umgehen. Das redete er sich zumindest ein. Und Rick hatte ja recht, es war höchste Zeit wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Shane quälte sich mühsam auf die Beine. „Dann hütest du jetzt wohl Picasso. Viel Spaß dabei", meinte er, „Ich sehe dann mal nach Morales."

Er hatte das Zimmer beinahe schon verlassen, als er Rick sagen hörte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Shane, ich habe nie aufgehört. Aber das ändert nichts. Verstehst du das nicht?"

Shanes verräterisches Herz verstand es eindeutig nicht, denn es jubelte so laut, dass Rick und Judith es einfach hören mussten. „Doch", behauptete Shane trotzdem ohne sich umzudrehen, „ich verstehe es. Aber ich werde trotzdem nicht damit aufhören alles zu tun, was ich kann, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich bereit bin alles zu tun um es wieder gut zu machen. Ich weiß, du denkst, ich habe es versaut, als ich diese Stelle hier angenommen habe. Aber du irrst dich. Es war der einzige Weg."

Rick erwiderte nichts darauf. Was Shane zum Anlass nahm weiter zu gehen und das Haus der Grimes zu verlassen.

* * *

_A/N: Wie ihr seht unterscheiden sich die Ereignisse in der späteren 3. Staffel bei mir zunehmend vom Canon, aber immerhin ist das hier ja auch ein AU und manches muss aus gewissen Gründen einfach anders ablaufen. Und manches wollte ich einfach anders ablaufen lassen._

_Reviews?_


	16. Wir und die Anderen

**Wir und die Anderen**

* * *

**I.**

Nach einer Reihe von Wiedervereinigungen und Erstbekanntschaften im Gefängnis, wurden erst einmal die schlimmsten Verletzungen versorgt. Andrea erfuhr von den Verlusten, die ihr Rudel hatte ertragen müssen, durfte Baby Judith halten, und hörte mit einem Ohr zu, wie Rick mit Hershel, Carl, und Tyreese und seinen Freunden diskutierte. Sie wusste nicht genau worüber, stattdessen wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem, was sie als nächstes tun musste. Und sie fragte sich, wie sie ihre Pläne Rick und Michonne beibringen sollte. Rick schien der Meinung zu sein, dass sie endlich alle wiedervereint waren und das für immer. Und Michonne …. Nun, sie kannte Michonnes Meinung zu dieser ganzen Sache zur Genüge.

Nachdem sie sicher gestellt hatte, dass Michonne gut versorgt war, bat sie Rick um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. „Es gibt keine schonende Art dir das beizubringen, aber ich muss zurück nach Woodbury", erklärte sie dem Omega, dessen Miene angesichts dieser Aussage verfiel.

„Nein", verkündete er, „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Wir haben endlich alle sicher aus dieser Stadt hinausgeschafft! Und jetzt willst du zurück dorthin? Zu diesen … diesen Tieren, die Merle in eine Kampfarena gesteckt haben?!"

„Ich weiß, dass das ein schlechtes Licht auf sie wirft, aber du musst das verstehen, sie dachten Merle wäre ein Terrorist, der sie im Schlaf ermorden wollte oder schlimmeres. Sie wussten es einfach nicht besser. Sie sind aber keine schlechten Menschen, nicht alle von ihnen zumindest. Es gibt Kinder dort, Rick. Kinder wie Carl und Judith. Ärzte, Lehrer, Wissenschaftler. Mein Freund Milton ist ein Omega, er erforscht die Infektion, und er hat mir dabei geholfen die Ablenkung zu starten, die euch gerettet hat. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Ich kann die ganze Stadt nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihr Anführer wahnsinnig ist. Aber genau deswegen brauchen sie mich dort, damit es dort jemanden gibt, der sich Philip in den Weg stellt. Im Grunde sind Martinez und seine Leute nicht unvernünftig, sie tun nur eben das, was Philip ihnen sagt, aber sobald ihnen klar wird, wie falsch er liegt, werden sie ihm die Gefolgschaft verweigern, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit", erklärte Andrea ihm.

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vergiss es. Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Wer sagt, dass du nicht in dem Moment erschossen wirst, indem du die Stadt wieder betrittst?!", protestierte er, und Andrea hielt es für besser nicht zu erwähnen, was Philip ihr darüber gesagt hatte, was passieren würde, wenn sie die Stadt verließ. Im Grunde hatte Rick ja nicht unrecht.

„Bis auf Milton weiß bisher möglicherweise noch keiner, dass ich euch bei der Flucht geholfen habe", betonte Andrea, „Noch kann ich zurück."

„Nein, ich brauche dich hier. Wir brauchen dich hier", widersprach ihr Rick, „Nach Lori …. Ich brauche dich hier."

„Du hast Daryl, du hast Merle, Hershel, du hast deine neuen Verbündeten, du brauchst mich nicht", meinte Andrea dazu, „Woodbury hingegen braucht mich."

„Ich verbiete dir dorthin zurückgehen!", verkündete Rick.

Andrea warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Wirklich?", fragte sie nur, „Denkst du tatsächlich, du könntest mich davon abhalten?"

Ricks Miene verfiel, und er wandte sich von ihr ab. Er schien in sich zusammenzusinken und war offenkundig besiegt. „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst", sagte er dann leise, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich werde nicht sterben", versicherte ihm Andrea, „Aber ich muss dorthin zurück. Du verstehst das nicht, weil du dich nur für das Rudel verantwortlich fühlst, aber ich, ich fühle mich für eine ganze Stadt verantwortlich. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie mir geholfen haben, als ich Hilfe gebraucht habe. Wenn du es schon nicht gutheißen kannst, kannst du es hoffentlich zumindest akzeptieren." Rick hatte keine Antwort dafür zu bieten.

Ihr nächster Weg führte sie zu Michonne. Diese musste nur einen Blick auf sie werfen um zu wissen, was sie vorhatte. „Du gehst dorthin zurück", stellte sie fest.

„Ich muss", erwiderte Andrea, „Diese Leute brauchen mich."

„Und was ist mit mir? Brauche ich dich nicht auch?", wollte Michonne daraufhin wissen.

„Ich ziehe sie dir nicht vor", erklärte Andrea, „Sie brauchen mich im Moment nur mehr. Meine Gefühle für Woodbury und seine Bewohner, haben nichts mit meinen Gefühlen für dich zu tun. Ich gehe nicht zu Philip zurück, ich gehe zu denen zurück, die ich vor ihm retten muss."

„Dann komme ich mit dir", schlug Michonne vor und griff nach ihrem Katana und zog im nächsten Moment eine Grimasse. Ihre Verletzungen waren versorgt worden, waren aber noch nicht geheilt.

„Das geht nicht. Dich würden sie sofort erschießen, wenn sie dich sehen. Philip hasst niemanden mehr als dich. Das weißt du. Und jeder weiß, welche Rolle du bei den jüngsten Ereignissen gespielt hast", rief Andrea ihr in Erinnerung, „Außerdem musst du dich erholen."

Michonne lachte bitter. „Wo soll ich sonst hin?", wollte sie wissen, "Hier kann ich nicht bleiben. Das hat Rick ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht."

„Er wird dich nicht einfach vor die Türe setzen", meinte Andrea voller Überzeugung, „Das liegt nicht in seiner Natur. Und wenn das alles vorbei ist, wenn ich Woodbury vor seinem verrückten Alpha gerettet habe, dann können wir wieder zusammen sein."

„Sofern wir beide dann noch am Leben sind", ergänzte Michonne ihre Aussage mit dem für sie typischen nicht vorhandenen Optimismus.

„Sofern wir beide dann noch am Leben sind", stimmte Andrea ihr ungerührt zu, „Aber das werden wir sein. Alles wird gut werden. Du wirst schon sehen." Glaubte sie selbst daran, dass es so einfach werden konnte? Nicht wirklich, aber sie musste daran glauben, wenn sie versuchen wollte alle zu retten, ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Leider würde Philip Blake es ihr nicht gerade einfach machen.

* * *

**II.**

Der Erlöser, der für das Königreich zuständig war, überraschte Carol, weil es sich um einen Beta handelte. Bisher hatte sie den Eindruck vermittelt bekommen, dass es sich bei den Erlösern von Negan ausschließlich um Alphas handelte. Doch dieser Erlöser war eindeutig ein Beta. Sein Name lautete Gavin, und überhaupt war er anders als die anderen Erlöser, die Carol kennengelernt hatte, was natürlich vielleicht auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie nicht versucht hatte ihn umzubringen, und er keine Ahnung hatte, wer oder was sie war. Gavin war nämlich ein durchaus angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Er schien sich gut mit Ezekiel zu verstehen, plauderte mit ihm darüber, was es im Königreich Neues gab, während seine Leute, manche davon Betas, aber auch einige Alphas, ihren Anteil an der Ernte des Königreichs einsackten.

„Das ist weniger als beim letzten Mal, Eure Hoheit. Schon wieder", merkte Gavin an.

„Wir hatten Pech mit der Ernte in letzter Zeit", erklärte Ezekiel.

„Wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon", gab Gavin zurück, „Ich muss mich vor Negan dafür verantworten, dass der Tribut, den uns das Königreich zahlt, von Mal zu Mal weniger wird. Einmal ist keinmal. Zweimal kann passieren. Aber dreimal … Negan wird das nicht gefallen, und wenn ihm etwas nicht gefällt, dann wird er unangenehm. Irgendwann kann ich das Königreich nicht mehr beschützen, Ezekiel. Irgendwann wird er der Meinung sein, dass ihr ihm auf der Nase herumtanzt, und Simon schicken. Und ihr wollt nicht, dass er euch Simon schickt. Bin ich euch nicht so sehr entgegen gekommen, wie es mir möglich war? Ich habe allen Bedingungen zugestimmt. Wir treffen uns heimlich, abseits des Königreichs, ich komme nicht unangekündigt vorbei, verlange nicht mehr als ihr habt. Das ist alles okay für Negan, solange ich Resultate erziele. Aber sobald ich keine mehr erziele…." Er zog eine finstere Grimasse. „Ich will euch nicht unter Druck setzen, ich will euch beschützen, versteht Ihr das?"

„Wir werden tun, was in unserer Macht steht um unsere Produktivität zu erhöhen", versicherte ihm Ezekiel ernst, „Aber nicht einmal ein König kann über das Wetter gebieten."

„Nun, das ist wohl wahr", räumte Gavin ein, „Normalerweise würde ich ja auch nichts sagen, doch in letzter Zeit ist Negans Laune nicht die Beste. Vielleicht können wir uns ja einmalig darauf einigen, dass ihr uns das nächste Mal mehr abgebt als üblich. Ihr würdet deswegen doch nicht verhungern, oder?"

Ezekiel schien darüber nachzudenken. „Nein, das würden wir nicht", meinte er, „Ich denke, wir können es einmal verschmerzen."

„Schön." Gavin strahlte den König glücklich an. Richards Miene zeugte davon, was er von dieser Abmachung hielt - genauso viel wie Carol. Das hier war eine eindeutige Abzocke. Gavin tat alles um es vernünftig klingen zu lassen, aber in Wahrheit würde es keine einmalige Erhöhung der Abgaben geben, sondern eine dauerhafte. Und die hatte er Ezekiel gerade gut verkauft, indem er sich betont liebenswürdig und logisch gegeben hatte.

Carol schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ezekiel dachte vielleicht, er würde das tun, was notwendig war um sein Königreich zu beschützen, doch sie sah ihn vor den Erlösern zu Kreuze kriechen, und das gefiel ihr nicht. Richard gefiel es eindeutig noch weniger, doch er schien bemüht nichts zu sagen, während einer von Gavins Alphas ihn immer wieder herausfordernd anknurrte.

Nachdem Richard nicht auf die Provokation einging, wandte sich der streitsuchende Alpha Carol zu. „Wen haben wir denn da?", wollte er wissen, „Eine neue königliche Wache?"

Carol hatte sich dazu überreden lassen sich die Königreich typische Rüstung anzulegen, als sie mit auf diesen Ausflug gekommen war, weswegen es nur logisch war, dass die Erlöser sie für eine Wache hielten. Sie sagte nichts und maß den Alpha nur mit einem stummen Blick, der ihrer Verachtung ausdrückte. „Ach, komm schon, Schätzchen, du könntest ruhig etwas freundlicher sein", beschwerte sich der Alpha bei ihr, „Warum schenkst du mir nicht ein Lächeln?"

„Jared, lass den Omega in Ruhe!", befahl Gavin.

Der Alpha schenkte Carol noch ein letztes Grinsen, wich aber dann wie angeordnet von ihr zurück. „König Ezekiels Wache nimmt Omegas und Kinder auf", meinte er und warf Blick voller Verachtung auf Richard Sohn Benjamin, der ebenfalls in voller Montur anwesend war, und nahe neben seinen Vater stand. Auch Benjamin war ein Omega.

„Ich wette die machen ihm weniger Arbeit als du mir", meinte Gavin nur dazu, „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich nützlich machst anstatt nach Ärger zu suchen?" Er deutete auf die Ladung, die von den anderen Erlösern zum Transport gesichert wurde, woraufhin Jared eine spöttische Verbeugung andeutete und seinen Kollegen dann zur Hand ging.

_Der hier könnte Ärger machen, _wurde Carol klar. Die anderen Alphas ordneten sich Gavin unter, und waren nicht besonders darauf aus Ärger vom Zaun zu brechen, dieser Jared aber, der war ein anderer Fall. Er tat zwar, was der Beta ihm anschaffte, respektierte ihn aber offenbar nicht und schien geradezu auf einen Kampf aus zu sein. Seine Provokation prallte an Gavin und Ezekiel ab, aber das wusste er auch, denn derjenige, den er offenbar reizen wollte, war Richard. Der widerstand dem Versuch einer direkten Herausforderung, also versuchte Jared seinen inneren Alpha dadurch zu erzürnen, dass er die anwesenden Omegas herabsetzte. Und wenn Carol Richard richtig einschätzte, dann wäre dieser Versuch früher oder später wohl auch von Erfolg gekrönt.

Carol konnte Alphas inzwischen sehr gut einschätzen. Jahre der Partnerschaft mit Ed hatten sie gelernt sofort zu erkennen, wenn einer kurz vor der Explosion stand. Und Richard stand kurz vor dieser.

Ed Peletier war ein verdammter Mistkerl gewesen, der es genossen hatte seine Macht über andere auszunutzen. Es war nie die wahre Liebe gewesen, doch Carols Eltern waren der Meinung, dass ein schwangerer Omega den Alpha-Vater ihres Kindes zu heiraten hatte, also hatte sie ihn geheiratet diesen Alpha, der sich ihr mehr oder weniger aufgezwungen hatte, als sie ihm zu Beginn einer ihrer Hitzen über den Weg gelaufen war. Schlimmer noch, Ed war altmodisch und hatte ihr eine Gefährtenzeremonie aufgezwungen. Ihre Hochzeit war eine Parodie der wahren Liebe gewesen, ihre Ehe eine einzige Hölle.

Er hatte sie nicht von Anfang an misshandelt. Und zu Beginn hatte sie sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben dafür zu sorgen, dass es zwischen ihnen funktionierte. Aber Ed hatte sein Temperament nie unter Kontrolle gehabt und war der Meinung gewesen, dass Alphas am oberen Ende der Nahrungskette standen. Carol hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt vorsichtig zu sein, sich kleiner zu machen als sie war, sich unterwürfiger und harmloser zu geben, ein Küchenmesser unter ihrem Kopfpolster zu verstecken, für den Tag, an dem Ed zu weit ging, oder sich an Sophia vergriff. Sie hatte gelernt, dass es nichts brachte noch so schnell zu laufen, wenn einen sein Alpha an den Haaren packen konnte. Sie hatte gelernt, dass man nie frech antworten durfte, und niemals – niemals – anderen von den Dingen, die zu Hause vor sich gingen, erzählen durfte. Es waren harte Lektionen gewesen, aber sie hatte sie verinnerlicht.

Und niemals vergessen, bis heute nicht. Sie wusste, dass nicht alle Alphas von Natur aus böse waren. Nicht alle waren wie Ed, doch alle hatten das Potential wie Ed zu sein. Man musste mit ihnen vorsichtig umgehen, durfte sie nie alle seine Karten sehen lassen.

Nach Sophias Tod hatte Carol die Wahl gehabt: Sie hätte entweder sterben können oder weitermachen können. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden weiterzumachen und sich geschworen zugleich auch ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ein Leben, in dem sie nie wieder ein Opfer sein würde. Von niemanden mehr. Aber besonders nicht von dahergelaufenen Alphas, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten.

Da sie Sophia nicht mehr beschützen konnte, war sie dazu übergegangen die anderen, die sie liebte, zu beschützen – ihr Rudel. So gut sie konnte, mit allen Mitteln, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, so hart das manchmal auch war. Sie war dabei oft an ihre Grenzen gestoßen, hatte Dinge getan, die unverzeihlich waren, das wusste sie. Aber sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie diese Dinge tat, weil sonst keiner stark genug war sie zu tun. Jahre mit Ed hatten sie gelehrt sich einen eisernen Panzer zuzulegen. Nur der Verlust von Sophia hätte sie beinahe zerbrochen, doch sie war davon geheilt, war härter und noch gepanzerter herausgekommen.

Im Grunde wusste sie, dass die Omega das starke Geschlecht waren, nicht die Alphas. Die Alphas fürchteten sich vor so vielen, deswegen taten sie so, als hätten sie vor nichts Angst. Omegas fürchteten sich auch, vielleicht sogar vor noch mehr, aber sie standen zu ihrer Angst, stellten sich ihr, vernichteten sie, wenn es sein musste. Carol war gut darin geworden potentiell gefährliche Dinge zu vernichten. Das einzige, was sie niemals über sich gebracht hatte zu vernichten, war sie selbst gewesen, sie war immer nur weggegangen, nicht um wegzulaufen, nein, sondern um die anderen vor dem zu schützen, was aus ihr geworden war.

Aber Rick hatte entschieden, dass er sie brauchte, und dass sie für ihn von nun an König Ezekiel beschützen sollte. Diesen lächerlichen Mann auf seinem lächerlichen Thron, mit seinen blumigen Reden, seinem Tiger, seiner nervigen Angewohnheit zu allen und jeden nett und höflich zu sein, sogar zu den Erlösern, diesen Mann, der daran glaubte, dass die Menschheit tief in ihren Inneren gut war und nicht schlecht. Es war offensichtlich warum er sie als Bodyguard brauchte – Rick hatte recht, er war alleine offenbar nicht überlebensfähig. Wie er bisher überlebt hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Obwohl … nun sie war nicht blind, sie wusste, dass seine Untertanen ihn wahrhaft liebten, und er hatte ihr ein Haus geschenkt, eine Heimat angeboten, sie beschützt, und ihr jede Möglichkeit offen gelassen so zu leben, wie sie es vorzog. Und irgendwie hatte er die Erlöser dazu gebracht ihm entgegen zu kommen, sich nur heimlich mit ihm zu treffen, ihnen monatelang weniger als ausgemacht geliefert, und er war trotz allem noch am Leben und König. Und abgesehen von Jared umschwirrten die Erlöser ihn nicht weniger begeistert als seine Untertanen es taten. Gavin mochte ihn offenbar wirklich. Und hatte Morgan sich nicht praktisch dazu entschlossen im Königreich zu bleiben?

Also gut, ja, er besaß Charisma. Aber wie sollte ihn das auf Dauer in einer Welt, in der der Stärkere überlebte, am Leben halten? Wenn er den Leuten immer das gab, was sie wollten, dann musste er doch einfach irgendwann übervorteilt werden! Wandten sich nicht genau deswegen alle ständig an sie, weil sie genau das für seine Zukunft befürchteten?

_Närrischer Mann, denkst du wirklich, du hast das hier unter Kontrolle? Diese Erlöser, die von einem Beta angeführt werden, und deinen Alpha-Wachmann, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als dich und alle die deinen von genau diesen Erlösern zu beschützen?_

Carol beobachtete Jared voller Abscheu. So viele hatte sie getötet, diese Frauen, mit denen sie sich verbunden gefühlt hatte, umgebracht, weil es nötig gewesen war, doch dieser Erlöser hatte überlebt, obwohl er viel schlimmer war als all die anderen es gewesen waren, weil er Konflikt um des Konflikts willens suchte, weil er sich langweilte, wenn alles glatt lief. Jared schien ihren Blick zu spüren und drehte sich zu ihr um und salutierte spöttisch in ihre Richtung. Er wusste, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte, und es kümmerte ihn kein bisschen. Anderen Alphas wäre das wenigstens peinlich gewesen, ihm nicht.

Sie war so mit dem Alpha beschäftigt, dass sie beinahe versäumt hätte, wie Ezekiel zu Gavin sagte: „Ich würde gerne Negan treffen."

Schlagartig verstummten alle Geräusche um sie herum. Gavin wurde leichenblass. Sogar Jared hörte auf Alphaüberlegenheit darzustellen. „Bitte?", war alles, was Gavin als Antwort zu Stande brachte.

„Ich würde gerne Negan treffen", wiederholte Ezekiel unberührt.

„Das hatten wir doch schon. Ich bin Negan. Jared ist Negan. Wir alle sind Negan. Wenn du mit Negan verhandeln willst, verhandelst du durch uns, genauer gesagt durch mich mit Negan", sagte Gavin, „Wir sind doch immer gut miteinander klar gekommen, Ezekiel. Ich dachte, wir hätten ein gegenseitiges Verständnis."

„Das haben wir auch. Ich bin dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast, dankbar, Gavin. Und dir in tiefer Freundschaft verbunden", sagte Ezekiel (natürlich würde er das sagen und vermutlich sogar auch noch ernst meinen), „Und ich will auch nicht verhandeln. Ich würde Negan gerne treffen um mit ihm eine … delikate Angelegenheit zu besprechen. Von Alpha zu Alpha, sozusagen."

Jared schnaubte herablassend, als er den Teil mit dem Alpha vernahm. Gavin hingegen schien nicht zu wissen, wie ihm geschah. „Von Alpha zu …. Ezekiel, Eure Hoheit, ich schätze dich sehr, ernsthaft. Deswegen glaub mir bitte, wenn ich dir sage, dass keiner einfach so mit Negan spricht. Das passiert nun mal nicht", erklärte der Beta bemüht.

„Solange man keinen Fürsprecher hat, der sich für eine Audienz beim großen Negan einsetzt, ist das vermutlich so. Aber wenn man einen Fürsprecher hat, der versteht, wie dringend das Anliegen ist, das man vorzutragen hat, das überhaupt nichts mit der eigenen Abmachung zu tun hat, die man mit Negan, der durch Gavin vertreten wird, geschlossen hat, sieht alles vermutlich anders aus", hielt Ezekiel dagegen.

Gavin rieb sich die Stirn. Dieses Gespräch war eindeutig zu viel für ihn. „Als dein Fürsprecher bin ich der Meinung, dass es nur zu deinem eigenen Besten wäre, nicht mit Negan persönlich zu sprechen", erklärte er, und Carol war seiner Meinung. Ezekiel meinte es offenbar wirklich ernst, wollte mit Negan über Alexandria reden, sich für ihr Rudel einsetzen, und sie sollte das wollen, aber … sie war mit einem Schlag ganz und gar dagegen. Ricks Sorge in Bezug auf das Königreich und seinen Anführer war offenbar nicht unbegründet, das zeigte die Reaktion der versammelten Erlöser.

„Mein eigenes Bestes war für mich noch nie die oberste Priorität", erwiderte Ezekiel vorhersehbar, „Ich möchte wirklich mit Negan sprechen, Gavin."

„Wie soll ich … Wir beide sind auf Augenhöhe, ja? Aber Negan ist auf Niemandes Augenhöhe. Er ist der Boss. Und keiner, der Audienzen gewehrt. Du bist für ihn kein König eines benachbarten Königsreich, nicht einmal ein Vasall. Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?", argumentierte Gavin weiter.

„Ich will nicht als König mit ihm sprechen. Oder als Vasall. Ich möchte als Alpha mit ihm sprechen", sagte Ezekiel.

„Für ihn bist du aber kein Alpha!", zischte Gavin verzweifelt und schlug sich dann erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, „Entschuldige, verzeih mir. Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen." Sieh an, diesen Beta hatte seine Mutter politisch korrekt erzogen, was bis heute nachwirkte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Negan gerade ihn dem Königreich zugeteilt hatte.

„Man sollte sich niemals dafür entschuldigen die Wahrheit auszusprechen", sagte Ezekiel gefasst. Carol hoffte, dass er nun endlich ein Einsehen haben würde, aber natürlich war das nicht der Fall. Ezekiel war einer von der sturen Sorte. „Doch du musst mich nicht beschützen. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich nicht Negans Definition von Alpha entsprechen mag, doch ich will behaupten, dass die meisten Alphas das ebenfalls nicht tun", erklärte er, „Im Gegenteil, ich glaube, dass ich trotz meines Beta-Anteils mehr seiner Definition von Alpha entspreche als Richard oder Jared hier."

„Bitte?!", ließ sich Jared gar nicht begeistert vernehmen.

„Wir sind beide Anführer. Er ist vielleicht eine andere Kategorie von Anführer als ich es bin, doch das verbindet uns. Sag ihm das, wenn du ihm sagst, dass ich mit ihm zu sprechen wünsche", schloss Ezekiel, „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du ihm mein Gesuch ausrichtest."

Gavin starrte den Alpha-Beta auf eine leicht verzweifelte Art und Weise an, die Carol nicht unbekannt vorkam. Mehr als einmal hatte sie gewisse Rudelmitglieder Rick auf diese Art und Weise anstarren sehen. „Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest das nicht von mir verlangen", sagte Gavin langsam.

„Ich verlange es aber", meinte Ezekiel nur dazu, „Und bin bereit alle Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben, zu tragen." Das sagte er jetzt. Und vermutlich meinte er es auch so. Carol glaubte aber nach wie vor, dass er keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was auf ihn zukam.

Aber zumindest würde sie an seiner Seite stehen und ihn beschützen. Vielleicht hatte Rick ja recht, und sie konnte das Schlimmste verhindern. Sie hoffte es zumindest. Ezekiel mochte ein Narr sein, aber er hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck, und das gehörte zu den wenigen Dingen, die Carol Peletier in dieser Welt, in der sie lebten, immer noch respektierte – nicht alle Alphas waren schlecht, diejenigen, die sich für andere einsetzten, waren es nicht, und diejenigen waren es wert, dass man wiederum sie beschützte.

* * *

**III.**

Es war die Begegnung mit Morgan, die alles veränderte. Zuvor hatte sich nichts so entwickelt, wie es sich Rick erhofft hatte. Andrea hatte sich geweigert zu bleiben, hatte es vorgezogen nach Woodbury zurückzukehren, warum auch immer. Die Wiedervereinigung ihres Rudels, die sich Rick gewünscht hatte, kam also nicht zu Stande.

Er wiederum konnte sich nicht aufraffen Tyreese und seiner Gruppe zu gestatten zu bleiben. „Wir sind euch wirklich dankbar, und geben euch, was ihr braucht, aber ihr könnt nicht hierbleiben. Es geht einfach nicht", hatte er Tyreese erklärt, als sie unter sich waren, „Ich muss an meine Kinder denken."

„Was ist mit Ben? Zählt der nichts?", hielt Tyreese dagegen.

„Das sage ich doch gar nicht. Jeder hat Kinder, Geschwister, Geliebte, und …. Die letzten, die sich uns angeschlossen haben, wurden um die Hälfte dezimiert. Ich kann nicht … ich kann nicht die Verantwortung für euch übernehmen. Das geht einfach nicht", erklärte Rick händeringend, „Ich kann einfach nicht." Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Aber es war wie seine Panikattacke im Gefängnishof nach Loris Tod. Er **konnte** einfach nicht.

Tyreese sah ihn lange an. „Okay", meinte er dann, „du kannst nicht. Ich verstehe das." Diese Antwort überraschte Rick, da er nicht mit ihr gerechnet hätte. Niemand hatte ihn jemals einfach nur verstanden. Es hatte immer Argumente und Streitereien gegeben. Immer.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Tyreese ebenfalls ein Omega-Anführer war. Vielleicht verstand er es wirklich, weil er im selben Boot saß wie Rick. Aber seine Schwester und die anderen würden es mit Sicherheit nicht verstehen.

Allen verstand es lautstark nicht. Aber sie gingen, sie verließen das Gefängnis. Allens Frau Donna würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange leben. Sie war gebissen worden. Ein Grund mehr, warum Rick die Gruppe nicht hierhaben wollte. Wenn sie sich verwandeln würde … er konnte nicht riskieren, sie in die Nähe seines Babys zu lassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

„Warum schmeißt du mich nicht auch gleich raus, wenn die anderen gehen müssen?", verlangte Michonne nach dieser Szene von ihm zu erfahren.

„Du bist verletzt", erklärte Rick, „Du musst erst noch heilen." Nein, er konnte auch sie nicht bleiben lassen, er wusste, er sollte es, aber … Sie hatte recht, er konnte nicht einfach Tyreeses Gruppe rausschmeißen und ihr erlauben zu bleiben, das wäre nicht fair.

Die anderen waren mit seinen Entscheidungen nicht einverstanden, das wusste er. Sie wollten, dass ihre Gäste bleiben durften. Carl hatte Tyreeses Gruppe gerettet und ihnen dann geraten Rick beizustehen, wenn sie bleiben wollten. Carl hatte ihn untergraben. Aber wollte Rick Carl wirklich beibringen, dass man Fremde vor die Türe setzte anstatt ihnen zu helfen? Dass man undankbar statt dankbar war?

Rick schlief schlecht. Fast gar nicht mehr. Judith weinte, und er konnte sie nicht trösten, vielleicht war sogar er der Grund, warum sie weinte, vielleicht spürte sie seine Anspannung. Er selbst konnte immer nur an Andrea denken, und an Tyreese und die anderen, an Michonne, an Woodbury, an Carl, an Judith, und daran, dass nichts so lief, wie es sollte.

Merle bot ihm Sex zur Entspannung an, aber auch darauf konnte Rick sich nicht einlassen, nicht mehr. Daryl hatte gesagt, dass er Merle das Herz gebrochen hatte, und er wusste, dass das wahr war. Alphas und Omegas konnten niemals einfach nur Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen sein. So funktionierte das nicht. Aber Rick konnte sich nicht auf eine richtige Beziehungen mit einem Alpha einlassen, der nicht Shane war. Nicht jetzt und vielleicht niemals wieder. „Ich kann nicht", erklärte er Merle, und er hatte das Gefühl niemals mehr etwas anderes zu sagen als diesen Satz. Doch es war wahr, er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

„Ich fahr dich wohin du willst", sagte er zu Michonne, „Sag mir einfach, wo ich dich absetzen soll."

Die dunkle Frau sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sagte ihm dann, er solle sie in die nächste Stadt bringen, die nicht in Woodburys Reichweite lag. Kein Problem, behauptete Rick, das könnte er tun. Er fuhr schon wieder davon, ließ sein Baby schon wieder zurück. Aber er war es Michonne schuldig sie zumindest persönlich auszusetzen, wenn er sie schon aussetzte.

„Ich würde dich ja wirklich gerne bei uns behalten, aber ich kann nicht", sagte er zu ihr während der Fahrt, „Ich kann einfach nicht." Und das war die reine Wahrheit.

Michonne ließ sich zu keiner Erwiderung herab, und sie verbrachten den Rest der Fahrt schweigend.

Rick wollte die Tatsache, dass er in eine Stadt gefahren war, ausnutzen, um alles mitzunehmen, was er gebrauchen konnte, vor allem Sachen für Judith. Er stieg also ebenfalls aus dem Auto aus, bereit zum „shoppen". Ihm wollten keine passenden Abschiedsworte einfallen, und entschuldigen wollte er sich nicht noch ein weiteres Mal. Also nickte er Michonne nur zu, sie nickte zurück und stapfte dann davon. Er sah ihr hinterher, unterdrückte jeden Drang sie zurückzurufen. Dann ging er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

Er war noch nicht besonders weit gekommen, als er mit einem Mal einen bekannten Geruch erschnuppern konnte. _Nein. Das kann doch nicht möglich sein, oder? _Er folgte dem Geruch und dann sah er ihn, er war es wirklich …. Morgan Jones. Mutterseelen alleine stand Morgan in der Stadt, bewaffnet mit einer Harke, mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Morgan!", rief Rick erfreut aus.

Der Alpha wandte sich langsam zu ihm um, starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, und rannte mit einem lauten Schrei und erhobener Harke auf Rick zu, mit der eindeutigen Absicht ihn umzubringen. „Morgan, was tust du?! Ich bin's doch!", rief Rick erschrocken aus und wich zurück, aber Morgan brach seinen wütenden Angriff nicht ab, sondern stürmte weiter auf Rick zu und hieb mit der Harke nach ihm.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! _Warum passierte ihm das immer wieder? Shane, der mit seiner Waffe auf ihn zielte, Morgan, der allen Ernstes versuchte ihn umzubringen. Diese Alphas, seine Alphas, die sich gegen ihn wandten, als wäre er das Problem. „Morgan, hör bitte auf!", rief Rick, während er Morgans unkoordinierten Angriffen auszuweichen versuchte. Morgan brüllte nur wütend auf und hackte weiter nach dem Omega.

Rick begann sich langsam wirklich zu sorgen, dass er sich wehren musste, aber er hatte nur seinen Revolver und ein Messer dabei, und er wollte nicht auf Morgan schießen oder ihn das Messer in den Leib rammen, so wie er Shane…. Michonne tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf und schlug mit ihrem Schwert nach Morgan. Der wurde nicht getroffen, sondern rollte sich zur Seite und harumpfte wütend. „Nein, tu ihm nichts!", rief Rick schnell, „Er ist ein Freund von mir!"

Michonne warf ihm einen „Ist das dein Ernst?"-Blick zu und musste sich dann im nächsten Moment gegen den sie angreifenden Morgan verteidigen, der nun scheinbar in ihr die größere Gefahr sah und nach ihr hackte. Sie durchhackte nun ihrerseits mit ihrem Schwert den Stiel seiner Harke, worauf diese zerbrach, was Morgan erst einmal aus den Konzept brachte. Dann trat sie nach dem verrückt gewordenen Alpha, und dieser geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht und stolperte, ein weiterer Kick beförderte ihn auf den Boden.

„Nein, nein, nein! Ich muss hier alles säubern!", rief Morgan verzweifelt aus.

Rick eilte zum ihm, blieb aber ein paar Schritte vor ihm stehen. „Morgan, was ist los mit dir? Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich bin's Rick! Wo ist Duane?", redete er eindringlich auf den Alpha ein. Dieser murmelte weiterhin zusammenhangloses Zeug, bis er den Namen seines Sohnes hörte, dieser ließ ihn inne halten. Er hob den Kopf, und sein Blick schien sich zu klären. „Rick", stellte er fest.

„Ja, ich bin's!", bestätigte Rick und deutete Michonne ihr erhobenes Schwert herunterzunehmen. Langsam, ohne die Augen von Morgan zu lassen, kam sie seinem Befehl nach. „Was ist passiert?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

Morgan runzelte die Stirn. Entweder, weil er sich nicht erinnern konnte, oder weil er die Frage nicht verstand. „Das Walkie hat nicht funktioniert. Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen", sagte Morgan langsam. Rick sah, dass das Walkie Talkie immer noch an Morgans Gürtel hing. Sein Gegenstück hatte er schon bei der Flucht von der Farm verloren. Schlechtes Gewissen packte ihn, als er daran dachte, er hatte sich nie mehr die Mühe gemacht sich ein neues zu besorgen und es auf die vereinbarte Frequenz einzustellen. Er hatte einfach darauf vergessen. Hatte andere Sorgen gehabt, sein Fieber, die Schwangerschaft….

„Wo ist Duane?", fragte er weiter.

„Duane", wiederholte Morgan, als wäre ihm dieser Name fremd, „Duane ist gestorben. Ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen. Ich konnte mein Kind nicht beschützen, Rick." Verzweiflung zeichnete sich in seiner Miene ab. „Ich hätte nie gehen dürfen, ich dachte, wir kommen alleine zurecht, aber das war ein Irrtum. Im Rudel waren wir stark, aber ich war zu stolz, zu stolz mich zu unterwerfen, zu stolz offen auf jedes Anrecht zu verzichten um mir so seinen guten Willen zu erkaufen", erklärte er.

Rick wusste, was er meinte, von wem er sprach. Morgan war wegen Shane gegangen, aber trotz Shanes beginnenden Wahnsinn war er zum damaligen Zeitpunkt zwar besitzergreifend, aber nicht uneinsichtig gewesen, er hätte Morgan bleiben lassen, wenn sich dieser offen unterworfen und jedem Anspruch auf Rick entsagt hätte. Aber Morgan hatte sich entschieden stattdessen zu gehen. Und nun hatte Rick keinen von beiden mehr. Morgan war mindestens genauso verrückt geworden wie Shane.

„Es tut mir so leid, Morgan", sagte Rick, doch der Alpha schien ihn nicht zu hören. „Duane ist gestorben, wurde getötet von diesen Monstern, und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Deswegen muss ich es jetzt wieder gut machen, muss die Welt wieder sicher machen, muss sie säubern, von allen Bösen säubern….", murmelte er und starrte auf seine zerstörte Harke, „Ich brauche eine neue Waffe."

„Was du brauchst ist Gesellschaft. Alleine zu sein tut dir nicht gut", widersprach Rick, „Komm zurück zum Rudel. Komm mit mir, wir haben uns in einem Gefängnis, das einige Meilen von hier entfernt liegt, niedergelassen. Glenn ist da, und die Dixon-Brüder, und Carol, Carl. Komm mit mir nach Hause. Es ist kein Alpha mehr da, der dir deinen Platz unter uns streitig machen würde."

Morgan starrte ihn an. „Nein", sagte er dann, „Nein, das geht nicht. Ich kann nicht nach Hause kommen, solange die Welt nicht sicher ist. Ich muss sie säubern, muss sie sicher machen. Für …. dich und deine Rudel, für die Kinder, für alle Kinder."

„Das musst du nicht alleine tun", beharrte Rick, „Wir können dir dabei helfen, wenn du mit uns kommst." Er wusste nicht, ob Hershel dazu in der Lage wäre Morgan zu helfen, aber er war in der Lage gewesen Rick zu helfen, als dieser unter Omega-Fieber gelitten hatte, also würde er vielleicht auch Morgan helfen können. Und sie könnten Morgan in einer der Zellen sperren, solange bis er wieder klar im Kopf war und keine Gefahr mehr für sich oder für andere darstellte.

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss zuerst alles säubern", wiederholte er.

„Alpha", weinte Rick, „ich brauche dich." Und das war einfach wahr. Rick hatte das Gefühl langsam aber sicher den Verstand zu verlieren, und jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, es würde besser werden, wurde es wieder schlimmer. Seit Shane … da hatte es begonnen, und seit Lori wurde es immer schlimmer. Er brauchte seinen Alpha wirklich dringend.

„Nein!", bellte Morgan, dann fügte er leiser hinzu: „Nein, Rick, ich kann nicht. Ich wäre eine Gefahr für euch. Ich muss alleine sein. Wenn ich mich von allen fern halte, dann kann ich niemanden weh tun. Kann niemanden im Stich lassen, wie ich Duane im Stich gelassen habe. Ihr seid ohne mich besser dran, ich bleibe hier draußen und säubere die Welt für euch."

„Wir können dir helfen", betonte Rick, „Gemeinsam sind wir stärker."

„Ich habe meine Aufgabe", sagte Morgan hart, „Geh zurück zu deiner." Es war eine eindeutige Entscheidung, eine eindeutige Zurückweisung, die Rick in der Seele weh tat. Zuerst Andrea und jetzt Morgan. Sein altes Rudel wollte ihn nicht mehr. Lori war lieber gestorben, als weiter in einer Welt zu leben, in der er kalt zu ihr war…. _Das ist nicht wahr, und das weißt du. Lass dich nicht darauf ein, sonst wirst du genauso verrückt wie Morgan._

„Na gut, tu was du tun musst, aber wenn du deine Meinung änderst, dann kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen. Das große Alpha-Gefängnis, du kannst es nicht verfehlen, dort kannst du uns finden", meinte Rick, „Komm zu uns, wenn es dir wieder besser geht."

Morgan nickte abgehackt. „Waffe, ich brauche eine neue Waffe, muss für Sicherheit sorgen. Muss alles säubern", verkündete er, „Bleibt hier hinten, wo ihr sicher seid, ich muss erst alles sichern, bevor ihr hinkönnt!" Und dann rannte er los, auf der Suche nach einer Waffe. _Ich kann ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen._

Rick setzte sich in Bewegung, doch Michonnes Schwer versperrte ihm den Weg. „Nein, er würde dich wieder angreifen, und dann muss ich dich wieder retten, muss ihn möglicherweise töten", sagte sie hart, „Nein."

Rick wollte protestieren, aber sie hatte vermutlich recht. Es grenzte überhaupt an ein Wunder, dass es Rick irgendwie gelungen war zu Morgan durchzudringen. Duane zu erwähnen hatte das Wunder bewirkt, doch wer wusste, ob es noch einmal funktionieren würde? _Du hast Shane verstoßen, als er verrückt geworden ist, und jetzt willst du einen verrückt gewordenen Alpha mit zu deinem Rudel nehmen, zu deinem Baby? Bist du wirklich so einsam?_

„Er sollte nicht alleine dort draußen sein", sagte er zu Michonne.

„Er hat sich aber dafür entschieden, weil er es für sicherer hält, und diese Entscheidung musst du respektieren", betonte sie, „Wenn du das nicht tust, dann ist sein Opfer umsonst." In allen seinen Wahnsinn, wusste Morgan, dass er eine Gefahr für andere war und hielt sich deswegen fern. Rick musste diese Entscheidung akzeptieren, wenn er sie schon nicht gutheißen konnte.

„Also gut", gab er schließlich nach, „Du hast recht, ihr habt beide recht." Morgan war verloren, es gab im Augenblick nichts, was er für ihn tun konnte. Aber vielleicht konnte er stattdessen etwas für andere tun. Gerade eben war er bereit gewesen einen offensichtlich wahnsinnigen Alpha mit in sein Nest zu nehmen, aber er verweigerte allen anderen Obdach, weil … weil er Angst hatte für sie genauso schlecht zu sein wie Morgan dachte für ihn schlecht zu sein? Oder weil er Angst hatte sich an sie zu gewöhnen und sie dann erst recht zu verlieren? Im Grunde kannte er auch Morgan kaum, was ihn niemals auch nur eine Sekunde daran gehindert hatte dem Alpha blind zu vertrauen.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen", wandte er sich an Michonne.

Michonne zögerte einen Moment. „Ich dachte, du willst mich dort nicht haben", sagte sie dann.

„Ich lag falsch. Du gehörst zu uns. Wer seine Loyalität bewiesen hat, der sollte belohnt und nicht bestraft werden. Lass und Tyreese und die anderen suchen fahren", erwiderte Rick und sah den Alpha-Beta abwartend an. Sie nickte langsam. „Einverstanden", meinte sie.

Als sie gegangen waren, war Tyreeses Gruppe zu Fuß aufgebrochen. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein sie zu finden.

Tatsächlich fanden sie sie bald. Donna war unüberraschenderweise nicht mehr unter ihnen. „Steigt ein, wir fahren zurück zum Gefängnis", forderte Rick die vier Überlebenden auf.

Tyreese tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Schwester Sasha aus, während Allen wütend schnaufte, und sein Sohn verwirrt wirkte. „Ich dachte, du kannst uns nicht bleiben lassen", meinte Tyreese zu dieser Aufforderung.

„Und jetzt kann ich euch nicht hier draußen herumirren lassen, wenn ihr stattdessen sicher bei uns im Gefängnis sein könntet", erklärte Rick, „Kommt mit heim. Ich habe in letzter Zeit genug Leute verloren."

Tyreese musterte ihn einen Moment lang prüfend. Dann meinte er: „Okay. Wir kommen mit. Aber wenn wir einsteigen, dann ist das für immer. Dann kannst du deine Meinung nicht wieder einfach so ändern."

„Werde ich nicht. Ihr habt uns geholfen, ihr könnt zum Rudel beitragen, ich habe es gesehen. Gemeinsam sind wir stärker", erwiderte Rick, „Daran habe ich mich jetzt endlich erinnert." Er konnte viele Dinge nicht, aber vor allem konnte er sich nicht leisten in ständiger Angst und Misstrauen zu leben. Denn was für ein Leben wäre das denn?

* * *

**IV.**

„Okay, wir haben die jetzt lange genug beobachtet, Zeit mit ihnen zu sprechen, uns vorzustelle und unser Anliegen vorzubringen", meinte Morgan zu dem Omega neben sich.

„Ich sage dir, das ist ein Fehler. Die sind gefährlich", widersprach Owen und nickte in Richtung der Müllhalde, „Die sind nicht wie deine Freunde in Alexandria, sind nicht zivilisiert."

„Dann solltest du dich ja gleich wie zu Hause fühlen", lautete Morgans lapidare Antwort darauf, die ihm nur einen schweigsamen Blick einbrachte. Owen war noch nie jemand mit Sinn für Humor gewesen.

„Selbst wenn sie anders sind als wir, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie uns nicht helfen werden", erklärte der Alpha seinem Begleiter dann, „Wenn wir ihnen erklären, wer die Erlöser sind, und was sie tun, dann sind sie vielleicht bereit uns gegen sie zu helfen, immerhin bedrohen sie auch ihren Lebensstil. Du hast sie vielleicht ein paar Tage beobachtet, aber deswegen weißt du noch nichts über sie. Du weißt nicht, ob sie ihr Verhalten nicht ändern können, wenn es darauf ankommt."

„Morgan Jones immer bereit jedem eine Chance zu geben sich zu ändern", spottete Owen, „Manche Menschen wollen sich vielleicht nicht ändern."

„Du hast dich geändert", betonte Morgan, „Ich habe mich geändert."

Das war sein Motto, das was er allen immer sagte, wenn sie seinen Glauben an zweite Chancen kritisierten, seine Entscheidungen Leben zu schonen anstatt sie zu nehmen. Das hatte er Carol gesagt, als sie dahinter gekommen war, dass er Owen gerettet und geheim versteckt gehalten hatte, dass hatte er Owen selbst gesagt, als dieser ihn für seine Versuche ihn zum Guten zu bekehren verspottet hatte – er selbst hatte sich geändert, also konnten andere das auch.

Nach Duanes Tod war er verrückt geworden und das im klinischen Sinn. Sein Gehirn verkraftete den Verlust seines einzigen Kindes nicht, nicht so kurz nach dem Verlust seiner Gefährtin und der gesamten Zivilisation, nicht so kurz nachdem er sich freiwillig von Rick getrennt hatte. Also modelte es die Realität für ihn um. Schuf ihm eine neue Welt, die er dadurch unter Kontrolle halten konnte, dass sie von allen Bösen, das darin hauste, säuberte – er wurde zu einer sprichtwörtlichen Vernichtungsmaschine, nur noch darauf aus die Welt sicherer zu machen. Doch er vernichtete nicht nur die Wandelnden Toten, in seinem Wahn konnte er keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen Lebenden und Toten erkennen und griff alles und jeden an, den er traf. Er attackierte sogar Rick, erkannte ihn im ersten Moment nicht.

Ein Teil von ihm wusste, wie es um ihn stand. Wusste, dass er unter einer fortgeschrittenen Psychose litt. Dieser Teil mied jeden Ansatz von Zivilisation, jeden anderen Überlebenden. Rick wollte ihm helfen, doch er lehnte diese Hilfe ab, so wie er jedes andere Hilfsangebot ablehnte, das durch seinen vernebelten Verstand hindurch drang und von ihm als solches erkannt wurde. Er musste alleine sein. Musste die Toten vernichten und sich von den Lebenden fernhalten.

Bis ihm schließlich Hilfe aufgezwungen wurde. Sein Retter war ein guter Samariter, der Morgan einsperrte, ihn versorgte, und ihm dabei half wieder klar zu werden, durch viel Geduld und durch ein paar psychologische Tricks. Und es funktionierte.

„Das Leben ist immer den Tod vorzuziehen", sagte er Morgan, „Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient." Er brachte Morgan bei mit dem Stock zu kämpfen, sich zu verteidigen ohne andere zu töten, jedem die Möglichkeit einzuräumen sich zu ändern. Er half Morgan dabei sich zu ändern. Vielleicht mischte er Morgan Anti-Psychotiker unters Essen, aber Morgan glaube nicht wirklich daran. Morgan glaubte, dass Eastman Morgan alleine dadurch gerettet hatte, dass er für Morgan da gewesen wäre. Ja, vielleicht hätte es nicht so einfach funktioniert, wenn Eastman kein großer starker Alpha gewesen wäre. Oder kein ausgebildeter Psychiater mit jahrelanger Erfahrung mit Psychopathen. Der Punkt war, es hatte funktioniert. Morgan war wieder gesund geworden, hatte sich geändert.

So wie sich Eastman geändert hatte. Auch Eastman war nicht perfekt gewesen, war seiner Alpha-Rage erlegen, hatte sich zu Rache hinreißen lassen und den Mörder seiner Frau entführt, eingesperrt, und verhungern lassen. Doch um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten hatte er von da an beschlossen, dass er Menschen wieder helfen wollte anstatt sie zu bestrafen, weswegen er Morgan geholfen hatte. Nach seinem Tod, denn in dieser Welt, in der sie lebten, starben immer die Guten, fühlte Morgan sich verpflichtet sein Erbe fortzuführen. Deswegen predigte er ein gewaltloses Leben, deswegen lehrte er Kinder wie Benjamin und Henry den Kampf mit dem Stock, deswegen verschonte und rettete er Owen.

Morgan war nicht blöd, er wusste, dass es manchmal nicht ohne Gewalt ging, nicht in dieser Welt, er war nicht bereit lieber zu sterben als sich selbst zu verteidigen, aber er war auch nicht bereit, alles, was er von Eastman gelernt hatte, einfach aufzugeben, nur weil eine Gruppe verrückter Alphas aufgetaucht war, die andere Gruppen terrorisierte. Er hieß Ricks Methode ihr Erlöser-Problem loszuwerden nicht unbedingt gut, stellte sich aber auch nicht gegen ihn. Er war Carol gefolgt um sie vor sich selbst zu beschützen und vor anderen. Und das soweit möglich ohne Blutvergießen. Und nun wollte er diese neue Gruppe als Verbündete anwerben, in der Hoffnung, dass die Erlöser, wenn sie sahen, dass Alexandria, das Königreich, Hilltop, und diese Grupp hier zusammenstanden, auf einen offenen Konflikt verzichten würden und stattdessen jeder friedlich seiner Wege ging und alle lernten zusammenzuleben anstatt gegeneinander.

Vielleicht war es ein naiver Traum, aber Träume hatten das nun mal so an sich. Und Morgan war nicht bereit auf seinen zu verzichten.

Owen natürlich misstraute anderen Menschen aus Prinzip heraus. Das war nun mal seine Natur. Wenn Morgan der Meinung war, dass jeder Mensch sich ändern konnte, weil er sich geändert hatte, dann war Owen der Meinung das jeder Mensch zum Monster werden konnte, weil er ein Monster gewesen war. Doch diese Müllmenschen wirkten auf Morgan nicht wie Monster, sie wirkten auf ihn nur sonderbar. Und sonderbar durfte man nach dem Ende der Welt wohl doch werden.

„Lass uns zu ihnen gehen", meinte Morgan und war schon losgegangen. Owen beeilte sich ihm nachzukommen. „Falls wir sterben", zischte er Morgan ins Ohr, „Sei dir darüber im Klaren, dass du alleine daran die Schuld trägst."

„Von mir aus", erwiderte Morgan, „Und jetzt spiel den unterwürfigen Hund und nicht den aggressiven Wolf." Er hob demonstrativ seine Hände und betrat gefolgt von dem Omega die Müllhalde. „Hallo?!", rief er in die Halde hinein, da sich sämtliche Bewohner versteckt zu haben schienen, „Ich bin Morgan und das ist Owen. Wir kommen in Frieden! Wir sind gekommen, weil wir mit euch reden wollen!"

Die Müllmenschen tauchte rund um sie herum aus dem Müll auf und wirkten dabei durchaus ein wenig bedrohlich, doch Morgan ließ sich nicht nervös machen. „Tamiel hat Omega schon lange entdeckt, wie er beobachtet hat. Und dann Alpha, wie er kam und beide zusammen beobachtet haben", verkündete einer der weiblichen Müllmenschen, von dem Morgan annahm, dass sie die Anführerin dieser Gruppe war. Sie roch zu sehr nach Müll um ihr Geschlecht festzustellen, aber Morgan nahm an, dass sie ein Alpha war.

„Dann wusstet ihr ja, dass wir vorhatteen vorbeizukommen. Um so besser!", meinte Morgan fröhlich, „Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen zu sprechen?"

„Jadis", zischte die Frau, „Jadis spricht. Morgan spricht nicht."

„Entschuldigung", meinte Morgan daraufhin.

„Wir ohne Interesse an Morgan und Owen. Oder an ihren Worten. Morgan und Owen Eindringlinge. Eindringlinge müssen kämpfen", erklärte Jadis.

„Nein, nein, wir wollen nicht kämpfen. Wir kommen im Frieden, wir wollten uns nur mit euch unterhalten", versuchte Morgan sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Eindringlinge kämpfen. Oder Eindringlinge sterben", erwiderte Jadis hart.

Owen knurrte, bereit zum Kampf. „Nicht Owen Omega kämpft", fuhr Jadis fort, „Morgan Alpha kämpft."

_Na wunderbar. _Er konnte kämpfen, er hatte damit kein Problem. Er kämpfte nur eben ohne zu töten, das würde ihm hier hoffentlich Pluspunkte einbringen. „Und gegen wen von euch soll ich kämpfen?", wollte Morgan wissen und bereitete seinen Stock vor.

„Nicht gegen uns", sagte Jadis ,und Morgan schwante Übles. Noch mehr Übles schwante ihm, als die Müllmenschen ihn packten und über ein paar Müllberge hinweg zur augenscheinlichen Kampfarena schleppten, wo ein Beißer auf ihn wartete, der wirkte, als hätte er sich aus den _Silent Hill-_Videospielen in die Realität verwirrt. Auf seinem Kopf thronte eine Art Helm, aus dem diverse spitze Gegenstände und Metallteile ragten. Metallstangen und speerartige Verlängerungen ragten auch aus dem Rest seines Körpers, der so durch eine Art Metallpanzer geschützt war. Alles in allem handelte es sich also um einen Beißer dessen Hirn man nicht zerstören konnte, und den man nicht sehr leicht auf den Boden festpinnen konnte, wenn man sich dabei nicht selbst erstechen wollte. Möglicherweise konnte man ihn köpfen, aber dazu müsste man nahe genug an ihn herankommen und mit mehr als nur einem ansonsten sehr praktischen Holzstock bewaffnet sein. „Morgan kämpft gegen Winslow", verkündete Jadis genüsslich.

_Na toll, _dachte Morgan, _Soviel zum Thema sonderbar._

* * *

_A/N: Ja, Winslow musste sein._

_Reviews?_


	17. Verhandlungen

_Zusätzliches Pairings: Etwas Cenid_

* * *

**Verhandlungen**

* * *

**I.**

Sich an einen Stuhl gefesselt in Philips Büro wieder zu finden war nicht gerade Andreas Hauptziel gewesen, als sie nach Woodbury zurückgekehrt war, aber sie wusste, dass es auch schlimmer hätte kommen können. Immerhin lebte sie noch. Was gar nicht so selbstverständlich war.

Zunächst hatte sie noch gedacht, dass alles gut gehen würde. Dass sie in die Stadt zurückkehren könnte und so tun könnte, als wäre nichts passiert. Martinez schien nichts zu ahnen und davon auszugehen, dass die aus harmlosen Gründen außerhalb der Mauern gewesen war. Das ausgeborgte Auto war ihm nicht aufgefallen, und sie brachte Medikamente mit, die sie am Rückweg vom Gefängnis aufgegabelt hatte. „Milton hat mich gebeten die zu besorgen. Für seine Forschungen", erklärte sie, und keiner stellte diese Behauptung in Frage, alle wussten, dass sie Milton bei seinen Experimenten assistiert hatte.

Doch so nichtsahnend Martinez und seine Leute waren, so misstrauisch war Philip. Zunächst ging sie ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg, obwohl ihr klar war, dass ihm ihre Rückkehr in die Stadt wohl kaum entgehen würde. Und dann wurde sie mitten in der Nacht von ihm überfallen und in sein Büro geschleppt und an diesen Stuhl festgebunden. Also ja, offenbar war er der Meinung zu wissen, wo sie gewesen war.

„Hältst du mich für dämlich?", waren seine ersten Worte an sie, „Denkst du ich wüsste nicht, dass die Explosion dein Werk war? Dass du deinen Freunden bei der Flucht geholfen hast? Milton hat alles gestanden." Das wiederum konnte sie den Omega nicht übel nehmen, er hatte ihr nur zögerlich geholfen, und dass er sich als Omega verpflichtet fühlte seinem Alpha die Wahrheit zu sagen, nun das war mehr als verständlich. Sie hoffte nur, dass Philip keine Gewalt angewandt hatte um Milton zu diesem Geständnis zu bewegen. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja.

„Ich bin zurück gekommen", betonte Andrea, „Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich mich entscheiden muss. Und das habe ich. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden, deswegen bin ich zurück gekommen."

„Oder du bist als Spion zurückgekommen!", schleuderte der Alpha ihr entgegen, „Um uns zu unterwandern."

„Mit welchem Endziel?", erkundigte sich Andrea, ehrlich neugierig geworden. Wenn ihr schon ein sinisterer Plan unterstellt wurde, dann wüsste sie gerne welcher es war.

Diese Frage schien Philip für einen Moment aus den Konzept zu bringen. „Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du unsere Gemeinde spaltest. Du bleibst jetzt erst einmal hier, wo du keinen Ärger machen kannst, während ich mich um deine Freunde kümmere!", verkündete er dann und rauschte davon, und ließ sie alleine in seinen Büro zurück. _Was hat er damit gemeint, dass er sich um meine Freunde kümmern will?, _fragte sie sich, _Hat er etwa das Gefängnis gefunden? _Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte sie und wollte sie die anderen warnen lassen, aber was, wenn es nur ein Bluff gewesen war, um bei ihre genau diese Reaktion zu provozieren? Wenn er die anderen durch sie finden wollte? _Werde ich jetzt schon genauso paranoid wie er? _Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen zurückzukommen, doch sie hatte nach wie vor das Gefühl keine andere Wahl gehabt zu haben, es den Leuten hier zu schulden zumindest zu versuchen sie zu retten.

Nach einer Weile auf diesem Stuhl begann sie sich zu fragen, ob Philip tatsächlich die Stadt verlassen hatte um irgendetwas anzustellen, oder ob er nur auf sie vergessen hatte. Sie musste dringend auf die Toilette, und Durst bekam sie auch.

Und dann tauchte Milton auf. „Andrea, zum Glück geht es dir gut! War er sehr wütend? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verraten habe!", verkündete er und machte sich daran sie von ihren Fesseln zu befreien.

„Ja, er war sehr wütend, aber das spielt im Moment keine Rolle", erwiderte sie, „Wichtiger ist, wo er jetzt ist."

„Das weiß ich nicht. Er hat die Stadt vor einiger Zeit zusammen mit Martinez und den anderen verlassen", berichtete Milton. Also plante er offensichtlich wirklich etwas. Die Frage war nur was. Wenn die ganzen Alphas tatsächlich die Stadt verlassen hatten, dann wäre das jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt um die Rebellion gegen Philip anzuzetteln, die er ihr unterstellt hatte, zu planen. Wobei sie natürlich, wenn sie das täte, ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschreiben würde. Und darauf hatte sie auch wieder keine Lust.

Aus der Stadt zu fliehen und zum Gefängnis zurückzukehren, war auch keine Möglichkeit. Sie schloss nach wie vor nicht aus, dass sie Philip so direkt zum Rudel führen würde, und schloss auch nicht aus, dass das genau der Grund war, warum Milton sie ausgerechnet jetzt losband. Wissentlich oder unwissentlich konnte er genau das tun, was sein Alpha von ihm erwartete.

Was also blieb ihr zu tun? Den Kopf unten zu halten, sich in der Stadt nützlich zu machen, und so zu tun als wäre alles in Ordnung, bis sie mehr über Philips Pläne in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Das war die klügste Strategie. Und mit Sicherheit das Einzige, das Philip nicht von ihr erwarten würde. Also würde sie genau das tun.

Immerhin war sie ein Beta, sie hatte sich unter Kontrolle, zumindest die meiste Zeit über, und ließ sich von Logik und nicht von blindem Instinkt leiten. Damit war sie Philip, der die Kontrolle über sich selbst beinahe vollkommen verloren hatte, einen Schritt voraus. Dieses Spiel, das sie hier spielten, konnte sie sehr gut spielen. Das würde der Gouverneur von Woodbury über kurz oder lang schon noch bemerken.

* * *

**II.**

Es war Carls Idee gewesen über die Mauer zu klettern, nicht Enids, zur Abwechslung einmal. Er hatte einfach genug und musste nach raus aus Alexandria. Seit seiner Rückkehr fiel ihm das durchatmen zunehmend schwer.

Als er Shane im Sanctuary wiedergesehen hatte, war er einfach froh gewesen ihn zurückzuhaben, zu wissen, dass er noch lebte, und hatte naiv gehofft, dass ihre Familie nun wiedervereint sein würde, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Er wusste, dass sein Dad nie verkraftet hatte Shane zu verlieren, und seine mirakulöse Auferstehung sollte alles wieder gut machen, sollte seinen Dad wieder heilen. Aber schnell wurde klar, dass sich nichts so entwickelte, wie es sollte.

Shane stand auf der Seite dieser unheimlichen Erlöser, wollte sich nicht wieder mit Carls Dad versöhnen, wollte nicht zu ihnen überlaufen, sondern seiner bescheuerten Aufgabe nachkommen, und er sah in Carl immer noch ein Kind. Das war vielleicht noch schlimmer, als die Tatsache, dass er Carls Dad unglücklich statt glücklich machte - er sah Carl an und schien nicht zu sehen, wie erwachsen er geworden war, schien nicht zu sehen, dass Carl und nicht mehr Rick diese Familie zusammenhielt. Carl wusste ja, dass Shane nicht dabei gewesen war in den schlimmen Zeiten, dass er nicht wissen konnte, was Carl alles auf sich genommen hatte, aber trotzdem er hatte ihm davon erzählt, er hatte ihm viel davon erzählt, doch Shane schien das gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Er schien überhaupt vor allem Judith wahrzunehmen und Carl kaum noch.

Natürlich war er nicht eifersüchtig auf seine kleine Schwester, das wäre kindisch und sinnlos. Er wollte lediglich gesehen werden. Er wusste, dass er nicht mit Judith konkurrieren konnte, sie war ein entzückendes Kleinkind, er war ein Teenager, aber Dad hatte ihm zumindest nie das Gefühl vermittelt ihn nicht zu sehen, nicht einmal in seinen dunkelsten Momenten.

Zuletzt war die Scheiße losgebrochen. Spencer war gestorben, es hatte weitere Konflikte gegeben. Carl konnte spüren, wie sehr das der ganzen Stadt zusetzte, und er brauchte frische Luft. Er haute nicht einfach ab, er informierte Shane geschäftsmäßig darüber, was er vor hatte, und nachdem dieser sich offenbar nicht einmal genug für ihn interessierte um Einwände vorzubringen, verließ er die Stadt. Er plante zurück zu sein, bevor seinem Dad, Michonne, oder Andrea auffallen würde, dass er weg war, und da alle drei im Moment genug andere Sorgen hatten, nahm er an, dass ihm das auch gelingen würde, und wenn nicht, hatte er Shane gesagt, was er vorhatte, keiner konnte ihm also vorwerfen unverantwortlich zu handeln.

In Alexandria fühlte er sich erdrückt, unter ständiger Beobachtung. Hier draußen fühlte er sich frei. Und er hatte Enid an seiner Seite, die andauernd über die Mauer kletterte, und lebendig wieder zurückkam.

„Sollen wir uns eine der versteckten Waffen besorgen gehen?", wollte Enid von ihm wissen, als sie durch den Wald spazierten.

„Warum? Willst du schießen üben?", erkundigte sich Carl. Sie hatten einige ihrer alten Verstecke außerhalb der Stadt reaktiviert, Carl wusste, wo er suchen müsste. Vielleicht fühlte Enid sich ja genauso hilflos wie er, vielleicht würde es ihr helfen eine Waffe in der Hand zu halten und auf einen Baum zu schießen. Oder auf ein paar Beißer. Aber natürlich waren Schüsse schon unter normalen Umständen gefährlich, unter diesen hier vielleicht noch gefährlicher. Wer wusste schon wie viele Erlöser hier immer noch herumhingen und sie hören konnten.

„Nein, ich dachte nur, du willst es vielleicht", erwiderte Enid, „Du bist so anders, seit du zurückbist. Vielleicht würde es dir guttun deine Wut abzuarbeiten."

„Ich bin nicht wütend", behauptete Carl, auch wenn das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Er war wütend, er war wütend, weil er es satt hatte sich hilflos zu fühlen, dieses Gefühl aber nicht vergehen wollte. Es schien allgegenwärtig zu sein. Vielleicht war das ja auch der wahre Grund, warum er so wütend auf Shane war, weil sein Anblick ihn immer daran erinnerte, dass er hilflos war und sich immer noch in der Gefangenschaft der Erlöser befand.

Die Wut war neu. Joey und seine Gang hatten Carl traumatisiert, Ron ihn erschrocken. Aber Negan und die Erlöser machten ihn wütend. „Und es ist zu riskant", erklärte er, „Wer weiß, wer es hören könnte."

„Okay", erwiderte Enid darauf nur, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie eigentlich mehr sagen wollte, sich aber nicht traute. Seit der Bekanntschaft mit den Erlösern hatte auch sie sich verändert, seit Negan diesen einen getötet hatte, weil er etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie war stiller geworden, genügsamer. Sie reagierte auf ihre Hilflosigkeit nicht mit Wut, sondern stattdessen mit Kapitulation. Vielleicht glaubte sie alles nur so durchstehen zu können. War das nicht ihr Motto - „Hauptsache du überlebst irgendwie"?

Carl wollte aber nicht einfach nur überleben, er wollte leben. Alexandria hatte ihn nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder die Möglichkeit dazu geboten nicht mehr nur irgendwie zu überleben, sondern auch wirklich zu leben. Und nun wurde ihm das wieder genommen.

„Es ist nicht okay! Wenn du anderer Meinung bist, dann sag es! Hör auf dich wie eine verschreckte Maus zu benehmen!", fuhr Carl sie an. Kapitulation passte nicht zu Enid, nicht zu der Enid, die er kennengelernt hatte, und für die er Gefühle entwickelt hatte. Gefühle, die aus so vielen Gründen schon immer ins Nichts geführt hatten, und nun erst recht dorthin führten. _Warum darf ich nicht einfach wie andere Teenager sein? Mich verlieben, mein Herz gebrochen bekommen, schlechte Noten nach Hause bringen. Warum muss ich stattdessen Leichen und bewaffnete Alphas bekämpfen?! Das ist nicht fair!_

„Ich versuche nur vernünftig zu sein, Carl", verteidigte sich Enid, „Einer von uns beiden muss es ja sein!"

„Plötzlich bin ich der Unvernünftige?!", empörte sich Carl.

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja", gab Enid mit zitterender Stimme zurück. Sie schien kurz davor zu stehen in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du Schlimmes durchgemacht hast, aber in letzter Zeit bist du deswegen immer so gemein zu allen!"

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht gemein!", verteidigte sich Carl und rechnete damit, dass Enid jede Sekunde wirklich zu weinen begann, „"Ich will nur … dass du wieder du bist!"

„Und ich will überleben, Carl! Mein Vater ist nicht der Rudelführer! Ich bin kein Omega! Ich genieße keinen besonderen Schutz. Ich habe keine riesige Familie. Ich habe nur mich!", schleuderte ihm das Beta-Mädchen entgegen.

„Du hast Glenn!", rief Carl ihr in Erinnerung.

„Der neben sich steht, weil Maggie weg ist! Die ich auch nicht mehr habe!", rief Enid.

„Du hast mich!", schrie Carl aufgebracht und packte Enid an den Schultern und schüttelte sie, „Du bist nicht alleine, okay? Du hast mich!"

„Du warst auch weg! Und wärst fast nicht wiedergekommen! Wer sagt, dass du das nächste Mal wiederkommst?!", fuhr der Beta ihn an, und das tötete Carls Wut ab wie nichts anderes. Was wenn er das nächste Mal wirklich nicht wiederkommen würde? Genau deswegen hasste er es ein Omega zu sein, das ewige Opfer, ständig in Gefahr, ständig hilflos. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er enden wie Beth, Tyreese, und Denise….

Er ließ Enid los und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Nun war ihm danach zu weinen. Diejenigen, die er liebte, sahen ihn nicht, und diejenigen, die ihn sahen, wollten nur Böses von ihm. Nun war er es, der weinte.

„Carl, Carl, das tut mir leid. Komm her", klagte Enid und nahm ihn in die Arme, „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, es tut mir leid…." Sie wiegte ihn ein wenig tröstend in ihren Armen hin und her, und dann meinte sie: „Carl, du stinkst."

Verwirrt hob er den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. Was meinte sie denn damit jetzt schon wieder?

Und dann roch er ihn. Er löste sich vorsichtig von Enid und drehte sich um. Ein fremder ausgewachsener Alpha stand ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt und starrte sie intensiv an. Carl erkannte diesen Blick wieder und wäre am liebsten weggelaufen, doch er wusste, dass weglaufen es nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Enid stellte sich schützend vor ihm.

„Tu das nicht, du darfst dich als Beta nie dazwischen stellen", flüsterte Carl ihr zu.

„Wenn er dich will, dann muss er an mir vorbei!", verkündete Enid hart.

Der Alpha machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Carl packte Enids Hand, bereit wegzulaufen und sie hinter sich herzuziehen, vielleicht wäre es ja doch besser einfach zu laufen und auf das Beste zu hoffen. Besser als zuzusehen, wie dieser Alpha Enid zerriss um an Carl heranzukommen.

„Ken, verschwinde!", bellte eine bekannte Stimme. Der Alpha, der offenbar Ken hieß, starrte in die entsprechende Richtung, knurrte dann leise, zog sich aber zurück. Carl und Enid ließen ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. An Kens Stelle tauchte Negan in ihrem Blickfeld auf, mit seinem verdammten Baseballschläger in der Hand. „Alles klar, Kids?", fragte er fröhlich und grinste zu ihnen herüber.

Carl drückte Enids Hand. Immer noch bereit wegzulaufen. „Bist schon ein großer Junge, was Carl?", bemerkte Negan. Dann griff er in seine Lederjacke, fischte etwas heraus, und warf es ihnen zu. „Beta Mädchen, fang!" Enid fing eine kleine Dose mit Pillen darin auf. Beide Teenager starrten auf die Dose. „Ist das, was drauf steht, das könnt ihr mir ruhig glauben, Kinder", meinte Negan, „Nimm eine davon, Carl."

Weder Carl noch Enid rührten sich. Negan seufzte. „Nimm eine davon, Carl", wiederholte Negan um einiges härter und bestimmender als zuvor. Zitterend öffnete Enid die Dose, holte eine Tablette heraus, und reichte diese dann weiter an Carl. Der starrte die Tablette lange an.

„Carl, ich frage nicht noch einmal", verkündete Negan warnend.

Carl nahm die Tablette und schluckte sie. „Guter Junge", lobte der Alpha ihn. Keiner der drei rührte sich für ein paar Minuten vom Fleck. Schließlich meinte der Erlöser: „Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, warum ich immer noch hier bin. Sagen wir so, ich bin wieder hier. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause, habe ich etwas gefunden. Wollt ihr es sehen?"

Carl hatte überhaupt keine Lust darauf. Enid vermutlich genauso wenig. Aber er wusste, dass Negan ihnen keine Wahl lassen würde. „Na dann, kommt mit", meinte Negan auffordernd und deutete mit seinem Baseballschläger in die entsprechende Richtung. Carl drückte Enids Hand, und sie setzten sich langsam in Bewegung. Carl warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke in Richtung Negan, der sie nur schweigend dabei beobachteten, wie sie langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Da es ihm doch ein wenig peinlich war vor Negan Händchen zu halten, ließ Carl Enids Hand schließlich los und ging voraus mit festeren größeren Schritten. Irrte er sich oder entlockte das Negan ein Lächeln?

Und dann sah er, was Negan ihnen hatte zeigen wollen. „Tara!" Sie war dreckig, ihre Frisur ein Chaos, aber es war Tara, und sie war einigermaßen unverletzt. „Carl! Enid!", rief sie aus, als sie die beiden Teenager erblickte, „Seid ihr in Ordnung?"

„Bist du in Ordnung? Wo ist Heath? Und wo ist das Auto?", wollte Carl wissen, als er sie zur Begrüßung umarmte, und dann drehte er sich mit vorwurfsvollen Blick zu Negan um, der langsam hinter ihnen her spaziert kam.

„Hey, Kleiner, ich bin unschuldig. Ich habe nur sie gefunden. Genau in diesen Zustand, ohne Begleitung oder Fahrzeug. Sag's ihnen, Süße!", verteidigte sich Negan sofort.

Tara nickte. „Das ist wahr", meinte sie, „Wir wurden von einer Horde überrascht und mussten das Auto aufgeben. Wir wurden getrennt. Ich bin Heaths Spur gefolgt um ihn wiederzufinden, aber sie hat ins Nichts geführt."

„Seht ihr? Ich bin ihr Retter", betonte Negan, „Und habe dafür bisher noch nicht einmal ein Danke bekommen. Früher wussten Jungfrauen in Nöten sich besser zu bedanken."

„Lass sie in Ruhe, du bist nicht ihr Typ!", giftete Carl in Negans Richtung, und löste sich von Tara, während er den Alpha herausfordernd anfunkelte. Seine Angst war verschwunden, sein Misstrauen blieb, aber dafür war seine Wut zurückgekehrt, und sie richtete sich endlich gegen die Person, die sie zu verantworten hatte. Offenbar wirkte die Tablette, ansonsten würde er sich nicht so gegenüber einem Alpha verhalten, das wusste er.

„Wie schade", kommentierte Negan das, „Aber zumindest bist du wieder mehr du selbst, junger Mann. Gefällt mir." Er grinste Carl zufrieden an, als wäre das alleine sein Verdienst. Carl ging darauf nicht ein. Er hatte keine Lust dazu sich auf Negans Spielchen einzulassen. Ihm fiel ein, dass Tara nicht wusste, was mit Denise passiert war. Oder wo Maggie steckte. Oder wie genau die Situation in Alexandria war. Vielleicht wusste sie nicht einmal, um wen es sich genau bei ihrem Alpha-„Retter" handelte. Tara verwuschelte ihn unaufgefordert die Haare. „Schon gut, Kleiner, ich bin auf den Laufenden", meinte sie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten. Sie wirkte viel zu gefasst, von Denise wusste sie sicherlich nichts. Aber warum hätte Negan das auch extra erwähnen sollen? Was Dwight getan hatte, hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun, dachte er vermutlich.

„Auf jeden Fall steht damit wohl fest, dass das hier diese Tara ist, die auf Versorgungsfahrt gegangen ist und mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen ist", meinte Negan, „Das wiederum ist ein Problem. Findet ihr nicht?" Er sah zwischen den beiden Beta-Frauen und dem Omega-Jungen hin und her. Shane sah Carl vielleicht nicht, aber Negan sah ihn viel zu deutlich, fand er. Es könnte schlimmer sein, das wusste er, Negan hatte nicht Tara gerettet, er hatte Carl gerettet, aber trotzdem gefiel dem Jungen nicht, wie dieser Alpha ihn ständig ansah. _Bist schon ein großer Junge, was Carl?, _hallte es in seinen Kopf wieder.

„Nein, es ist kein Problem. Du warst doch gerade erst in Alexandria. Dein nächster Tribut ist erst in einigen Wochen fällig", erwiderte Carl voller Überzeugung, „Bis dahin haben wir neue Sachen für dich besorgt."

„Nun, das will ich euch auch geraten haben. Immerhin schuldet ihr mir etwas für all den Schutz, den ich euch angedeihen lasse", erwiderte Negan ohne seinen Blick von Carl abzuwenden, „Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass ich euch beschütze. Bringe Tara praktisch bis zur Haustüre. Kümmere mich um dich. Das wirst du Rick doch ausrichten, oder Carl? Dass ich auf dich aufgepasst habe, dass ich dich beschützt habe? Denn das habe ich."

_Es war einer deiner eigenen Leute, vor dem du mich beschützt hast, und vor dem du mich nur beschützen musstest, weil du mich so fertig gemacht hast mit all deinen Taten, _sagte Carl darauf nicht. „Ja", erwiderte er stattdessen, „das hast du." Er ließ seinen Blick über Tara und Enid gleiten. „Das werde ich nicht vergessen", versprach er.

Was Alphas wie Negan nicht verstanden war, dass niemand jemals irgendetwas von dem, was sie taten, vergaß. Und dass das keine gute Sache war, zumindest nicht für sie.

* * *

**III.**

Der Angriff erfolgte überraschend und kam praktisch aus dem Nichts heraus. Rick war eigentlich der Meinung gewesen, dass endlich alles gut werden würde. Ihre Gäste hatten sich noch nicht einmal eingelebt gehabt. Sie hatten damit begonnen das Gefängnis auf einen möglichen Vergeltungsschlag von Woodbury vorzubereiten, doch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es soweit kommen würde. Axel wurde in den Kopf geschossen, und eine Gruppe wandelnder Toter landete im Gefängnishof. Es war ein Wunder, dass es nicht mehr Tote gab. Es gelang den meisten von ihnen sich in die Zellenblöcke zu retten. Wo die es prompt zu einer Diskussion darüber kam, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

„Er wird nicht aufhören, bis wir alle tot sind", prophezeite Michonne.

„Dann müssen wir ihm eben zuvorkommen. Ihn zuerst töten", meinte Merle.

„Nein, nein, wir greifen nicht noch einmal an. Das ist nicht unsere Art. Wir sind keine Angreifer. Wir verteidigen uns nur. Wir haben immer nur angegriffen um unsere Leute zu retten, und das werden wir jetzt nicht plötzlich ändern", bestimmte Rick, „So sind wir nicht. Vielleicht gibt er ja Ruhe, vielleicht was das einfach nur sein Vergeltungsschlag."

„Was ist mit Andrea? Offenbar hat er sie wieder gefasst", warf Michonne ein.

„Das wissen wir nicht, und selbst, wenn es so ist, es war ihre Entscheidung dorthin zurückzugehen", erwiderte Rick.

„Jemand, der so angreift, gibt nicht einfach Ruhe, Rick", sagte Merle, „Was willst du tun? Das Gefängnis aufgeben und weiterziehen? Denn entweder das, oder wir wehren uns. Er wird uns keine andere Wahl lassen."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wissen wir nicht", betonte er.

„Er ist ein verrückter Alpha, Rick. Das ist es, war er tun wird. Das weißt du", beharrte Merle, „Du darfst jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen, du musst auf so einen Angriff mit Stärke reagieren. Was hätte Shane getan?!"

„Ich bin nicht Shane!", explodierte Rick, „Shane ist nicht hier! Ich bin hier!"

„Das ist vielleicht eine dumme Idee, aber in einem hat Rick recht: Wir wissen nicht, was dieser Gouverneur denkt oder vorhat. Aber vielleicht können wir es herausfinden. Vielleicht können wir mit ihm reden", warf Sasha vorsichtig ein.

„Das ist so ein typischer Beta-Vorschlag", knurrte Merle.

„Es ist ein guter Vorschlag", meinte Rick, „Keiner von uns will hier weg, wenn es nicht sein muss. Zum ersten Mal seit langen sind wir hier sicher. Wenn es einen Weg gibt hierbleiben zu können, ohne, dass zu weiteren Auseinandersetzungen kommt, dann sollten wir ihn gehen."

Merle knurrte unzufrieden, sagte aber nichts mehr. „Dann reden wir also mit ihm. Laden ihn zu einem neutralen Treffpunkt ein um zu verhandeln", meinte Rick, „Das ist eine gute Idee, Sasha."

Michonne wirkte zweifelnd und Merle unzufrieden, aber keiner widersprach mehr. Jetzt mussten sie sich nur noch überlegen, wie sie Woodbury über ihre Absicht zu verhandeln informieren sollten. Immerhin konnten sie schlecht einfach einen Brief schreiben.

Auch wenn sie letztlich genau das taten.

„Mir gefällt das alles nicht", sagte Merle nachher unter vier Augen noch einmal zu Rick, „Wenn wir schon verhandeln, dann solltest nicht ausgerechnet du verhandeln gehen. Lass das Hershel machen."

„Mein Rudel, meine Verantwortung. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Du wirst bei mir sein", gab Rick zurück, „Der große starke Alpha an meiner Seite." Merle, der noch nie auf hanebüchene Komplimente angesprungen war, schnaubte nur. „Im Ernst, es wird nichts passieren. Nicht bei Verhandlungen. Hab Vertrauen."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Rick ging mit Daryl, Merle, Carol, Tyreese, und Sasha zu den Verhandlungen. Der Gouverneur tauchte auf, zusammen mit Martinez und ein paar seiner Männern, und mit Andrea. Die versuchte Frieden zwischen den beiden Gruppen auszuhandeln, schien dabei aber keinen besonders großen Erfolg zu erzielen.

Die Tatsache, dass Rick ein Omega war, beeindruckte den Gouverneur nicht. „Feind ist Feind", meinte er, „Egal wonach er riecht. Ich kenne Typen wie dich, Rick Grimes, Typen, die sich nicht mit ihren angestammten Platz abfinden, die immer mehr sein wollen, als sie sind. Du wirst dich niemals mit Frieden zufrieden geben."

„Ich will Frieden. Wir haben euch nur angegriffen, weil ihr unsere Leute entführt hattet. Uns reicht das Gefängnis, wir interessieren uns nicht für euer Revier. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir nicht Seite an Seite in Frieden zusammenleben können. Auf beiden Seiten gab es Tote. Aber es muss nicht noch mehr Tote geben", erklärte Rick, „Wir können das hier und jetzt beenden."

„Ja, das können wir. Wenn ihr euch mir unterwerft, hier und jetzt. Nein? Das dachte ich mir. Siehst du, ich hatte recht, du willst deine Macht nicht aufgeben", betonte der Gouverneur. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum sich Rick nicht unterwerfen wollte. Der Grund war, dass er diesem Alpha nicht vertraute. Dass er nicht wusste, was mit Carl und Judith passieren würde, wenn er es tat, mit Hershel, mit Beth, mit Maggie und Glenn, mit Carol, ganz zu schweigen von Michonne und Merle.

„Keiner macht dir deine Macht streitig", betonte er, „Aber ich kann mein Rudel nicht einfach deiner Gnade ausliefern. Das kann ich einfach nicht."

„Ich verstehe. Wirklich. Ich meine, an deiner Stelle würde ich die Dinge vielleicht genauso sehen. Na gut, du willst Frieden, hier ist ein Alternativ-Vorschlag. Ich verstehe ja, warum ihr meine Stadt überfallen habt, und warum es zu Toten kam. Weil ihr eure Freunde retten wolltet. Die Omegas waren. So wie du ein Omega bist. Ich verstehe das wirklich. Und dann dein Alpha hier, den musstest du auch retten, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Das kann ich alles verzeihen, es macht mich nicht glücklich, aber ich kann es verzeihen. Aber es gibt jemanden in eurer Gruppe, dem ich nicht verzeihen kann. Jemanden, den ihr aufgenommen habt, obwohl sie eine Attentäterin ist. Vielleicht seid ihr euch dessen ja nicht bewusst, aber sie ist es. Michonne hat meine Tochter getötet, mir mein Auge genommen. Liefere sie mir aus und es herrscht Frieden", verkündete der Gouverneur, „Ist das kein Angebot? Ein Leben gegen die Leben eures ganzen Rudels?"

Rick behauptete, er müsste darüber nachdenken, auch wenn das gelogen war. Im Grunde wollte der Gouverneur immer noch, dass Rick sich ihm unterwarf, denn wenn er Michonne auslieferte, jemanden, den er in sein Rudel aufgenommen hatte, jemanden, der er Schutz versprochen hatte, dann würde er genau das tun.

„Er ist ein verdammtes Monster!", sagte Carol, als sie das hörte, „Und er will keinen Frieden. Selbst, wenn wir Michonne ausliefern würden, wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis er wieder damit beginnt uns als Bedrohung anzusehen?"

„Ist schade, dass aus dieser Friedens-Idee nichts werden wird", meinte Daryl später zu Rick, „Martinez ist gar kein so übler Kerl, für einen Alpha-Bastard."

Bevor sich die beiden Gruppen wieder trennten, hatte er noch Gelegenheit mit Andrea zu sprechen. „Ich wurde nicht gefoltert, wenn ihr das denkt. Ja, Philip misstraut mir, das ist offensichtlich, aber im Moment duldet er meine Gegenwart. Vielleicht sieht er mich als Druckmittel gegen euch. Oder vielleicht hofft er tief im Inneren, dass ich mich doch noch auf seine Seite schlage."

„Er hat Michonne verlangt", informierte Rick sie, „Mach dir keine Illusionen darüber, wer er ist."

Andrea seufzte. „Du klingst wie Carol. Lock ihn zurück in dein Bett und töte ihn, hat sie gesagt. Als würden sich so alle Probleme lösen", meinte sie, „Die Leute von Woodbury wissen nicht, wie Philip wirklich ist. Für sie ist er ihr Anführer."

„Dann musst du sie sehen lassen, wie er wirklich ist", erwiderte Rick, „Oder die Stadt einfach vergessen und mit uns kommen. Vielleicht sollten wir doch einfach alles aufgeben und weiter ziehen. Wenn er kein anderes Rudel in seinem Herrschaftsgebiet dulden kann, dann…."

„Du kannst nicht mit Judith durchs Land ziehen, Rick", gab Andrea zurück, „Und das solltest du auch nicht. Nicht ihr habt diesen Konflikt angefangen, er hat das. Und deswegen hat er kein Recht von euch zu verlangen euren sicheren Hafen aufzugeben. Und ich bin immer noch nicht bereit Woodbury aufzugeben. Milton und die anderen, sogar Martinez und seine Miliz, sind keine Monster, es sind gute Leute, die dem falschen Alpha folgen. Es muss einen Weg geben uns alle vor ihm zu retten. Vielleicht gibt es sogar einen Weg Philip vor sich selbst zu retten."

Rick wollte ihr gerne widersprechen, doch er dachte daran, wie er Shane in der Wildnis hatte aussetzen wollen anstatt ihn zu töten, also konnte er verstehen, dass sie immer noch Hoffnung übrig hatte. Vielleicht kannte sie eine Seite von Philip Blake, die er einfach nicht sehen konnte. Und wenn sie dieser Seite dazu verhelfen könnte die Oberhand zu gewinnen, dann wäre das ein Sieg für sie alle.

Also kehrte jede Gruppe wieder in ihr Nest zurück, wohl wissend, dass es keine wirkliche Einigung gegeben hatte, und dass ihr Konflikt nicht beigelegt worden war.

* * *

**IV.**

_Wenn man mir vor ein paar Jahren gesagt hätte, dass ich einmal so ende, dann hätte ich nur gelacht. Jetzt finde es gar nicht witzig. _Gegen Winslow den Möchtegern Pyramidis zu kämpfen war gar nicht so einfach. Jadis und ihre Hyänen lachten und jubelten jedes Mal, wenn Winslow Morgan beinahe ins Jenseits beförderte, während Morgan unterdessen keine wirkliche Ahnung davon hatte, wie er Winslow zur ewigen Ruhe betten sollte.

Das Ding auf seinem Kopf schützte sein Gehirn, und solange er das Gehirn nicht zerstören konnte, konnte er das Ding nicht dazu bringen liegen zu bleiben. Winslow war langsam, sogar noch langsamer als normale lebende Tote, was ein Vorteil für Morgan war, der von Eastman gelernt hatte, wie man sich schnell und elegant gegen einen größeren und stärkeren Gegner verteidigte. Doch ihn von den Füßen zu werfen, brachte nichts, wenn er nie am Boden blieb. Und seine stacheligen Auswüsche am ganzen Körper machten es unmöglich ihn zu durchbohren. _Denk nach Morgan. Wie besiegst du etwas, das immer wieder aufsteht?_

Offensichtlich indem er das verwendete, was hier in Massen vorhanden war: den Müll. Ob Zufall oder Absicht, Jadis und die ihren hatten hier alles zusammengesammelt, was man in der Welt zuvor hatte finden können. Darunter musste auch irgendetwas sein, das Morgan gegen Winslow verwenden könnte.

Ein schlauer Kämpfer wusste, dass man gegen einen überlegenen Gegner am besten gewann, indem man seinen Vorteil gegen ihn kehrte. Morgan suchte sich ein freiliegendes Stück Wand, das teilweise zwischen den Schutt eingeklemmt war, und flüchtete sich in diese Richtung. Winslow stürzte auf ihn zu, und seine Speerfortsätze bohrten sich durch die Wand. Morgan hüpfte in Sicherheitsabstand, und tatsächlich - es hatte funktioniert: Winslow war für den Moment gefangen, konnte ihm nicht folgen, da er an dem Wandstück feststeckte. _So weit so gut._

Die Müllmenschen buhten lautstark, doch Morgan ignorierte sie und langte nach einer kaputten Fensterscheibe. Er nahm das längste Stück Glas, achtete nicht darauf, dass er sich dabei die Handflächen zerschnitt, und hackte dieses dann in die Richtung von Winslows Kopf. Die Glasscherbe blieb mitten in Winslows Hals stecken, also war er gezwungen sie noch einmal hinauszureißen und noch einmal hin zu hacken. Endlich trennte sich Winslows Kopf von seinen Schultern und fiel zu Boden.

_Das wär's. _Morgan riss sich Streifen seiner Ärmel von seinen Pullover und verband seine blutenden Handflächen. Dann wandte er sich den wütenden Müllmenschen zu. „Das war's. Ich habe gewonnen!", verkündete er.

Jadis schnaufte. „Alpha Morgan hat gewonnen", gab sie zu, „Alpha Morgan ist stark. Wäre würdiger Vater für Kinder."

„Das schmeichelt mir, aber nein danke, deswegen sind wir nicht hier", erwiderte Morgan, „Ich habe gekämpft und gesiegt. Seid ihr jetzt bereit mir zuzuhören?!"

Er balancierte durch den Müll hindurch auf Jadis zu und behielt dabei ihre Leute im Auge. Sie schienen zumindest momentan nicht vorzuhaben ihn anzugreifen.

„Sprich Morgan Alpha!", forderte Jadis.

„Es geht um eine Gruppe namens Erlöser. Sagt euch das etwas? Ihr Anführer ist ein Alpha namens Negan. Er und seine Leute unterwerfen und versklaven andere Rudeln. Sie haben unsere Leute versklavt, und früher oder später werden sich das euch mit euch tun!", erklärte Morgan laut und sah sich prüfend um. Keiner der Anwesenden zeigte eine besondere Reaktion. Nicht einmal Owen, aber der kannte die ganze Geschichte ja schon.

„Wir wollten euch um Hilfe bitten im Kampf gegen sie", fuhr Morgan fort.

„Euer Kampf ist nicht unserer", meinte Jadis.

„Er könnte aber zu euren werden. Wenn Negan von euch erfährt, wird er hier auftauchen, und er wird sich sicher nicht einfach so damit zufrieden geben gegen einen Beißer zu kämpfen um euer Wohlergehen zu erringen, er….", argumentierte Morgan.

„Reden, reden, rede, das ist alles, was Morgan Alpha kann!", unterbrach ihn Jadis, „Reden interessiert uns nicht."

„Was interessiert euch dann? Was wollt ihr als Gegenleistung für eure Hilfe haben?", wollte Morgan wissen.

„Waffen", sagte Jadis sofort.

„Waffen?", wiederholte Morgan perplex.

„Schusswaffen", präzisierte Jadis, „Bringt uns Schusswaffen, und wir reden."

„Nein", schaltete sich Owen herrisch ein, „Wir bringen euch Schusswaffen, und ihr kämpft in unserem Krieg. Ansonsten gibt es keine Waffen für euch!"

Jadis maß ihn mit einem Seitenblick. „Frecher Omega Owen. Aber gut: Wir bekommen Schusswaffen, und ihr bekommt Hilfe", räumte sie dann ein, „Deal?"

Das war überhaupt kein Deal. Wenn sie alle ihre Waffen an diese Müllmenschen gaben, dann hätten sie keiner mehr übrig. Wie sollten sie sich dann noch gegen irgendjemanden verteidigen können? „Können wir euch nichts anderes…", begann Morgan, doch Jadis ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Deal oder kein Deal?", bellte sie.

„Deal", gab Morgan mürrisch nach.

„Bringt uns Waffen", forderte Jadis dann, „Bringt uns viele Waffen."

Als Morgan und Owen die Müllhalde hinter sich ließen, konnte der Omega sich offenbar nicht verkneifen zu kommentieren: „Das war reine Zeitverschwendung. Selbst wenn wir ihnen Waffen bringen sollten, werden sie sicher behaupten, dass es zu wenig Waffen sind."

„Sie sagten, es ist ein Deal", widersprach Morgan, „Wir sollten nicht automatisch davon ausgehen, dass sie sich nicht an den Deal halten. Immerhin haben sie uns zugehört, nachdem ich Winslow besiegt habe."

„Du lernst nicht dazu, Morgan Alpha", seufzte Owen theatralisch.

„Ihr Angebot ist besser als nichts", hielt Morgan dagegen, „Rick wird meiner Meinung sein."

„Weil ihr beide Narren seid", meinte Owen dazu, „Aber ich gebe zu, es war nicht nur Zeitverschwendung. Ich werde ewig von den Bildern deines Kampfes gegen Winslow zehren. Der Mann gegen das Monster. Sehr sexy, das hat die Mülllady schon richtig erkannt."

Morgan war sich zu 80% sicher, dass sich der Omega gerade über ihn lustig machte. Ganz sicher war er sich allerdings, wie so oft wenn es um Owen ging, dessen nicht. Also beschloss er einfach nur zu erwidern: „Kein Sorge, den nächsten Beißer mit Dornenpanzer darfst du bekämpfen."

„Das", behauptete Owen, „wäre nur halb so witzig."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	18. Wahrheiten

**Wahrheiten**

* * *

**I.**

Andrea hatte nicht gelogen. So sehr sie alle anderen vor Philip retten wollte, so sehr hoffte sie aber auch, dass sie möglichweise immer noch in der Lage sein würde Philip zu retten. Immerhin hatte er sie nicht getötet oder eingesperrt. Nachdem Milton sie von ihrem Stuhl befreit hatte, hatte Philip sich mit ihrer Gegenwart in Woodbury grummelnd abgefunden und sie schließlich sogar wieder ins Vertrauen gezogen, was seine Pläne anging. Als der Brief des Rudels in der Stadt eingetroffen war (sie hatten ihn in einer Flasche über die Mauer geworfen), hatte er sich von Andrea dazu überreden lassen sich zumindest anzuhören, was Rick zu sagen hatte, zu diesem Treffen zu gehen und sie mitzunehmen.

Es war zwar nichts bei diesem Treffen herausgekommen, aber trotzdem hatte Philips Verhalten der letzen Zeit in Andrea Hoffnung geweckt, Hoffnung, dass er möglicherweise doch noch zu retten war, dass er doch noch vernünftig werden würde.

Deswegen hatte sie vor noch einmal mit ihm reden. Vielleicht drang sie ja doch zu ihm durch. Allerdings fand sie ihn dabei vor, wie er eine Folterkammer vorzubereiten schien, was ihren Optimismus einen gehörigen Dämpfer verpasste. Er legte diverse spitze und scharfe Gegenstände nebeneinander auf, von denen er manche von Milton entwendet zu haben schien, und betrachtete alles von Säge, über Skalpell, bis zu Nussknackern mit einem genüsslichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was … wird das hier?", erkundigte sich Andrea vorsichtig und blickte sich besorgt in der Kammer um, an der nichts besonders einladend wirkte.

„Das hier wird eine Folterkammer für Michonne", erklärte Philip bereitwillig, „Wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, wird sie sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Rick sie nicht an dich ausliefern wird, oder?", erkundigte sich Andrea, weil ihr das vielversprechender vorkam, als den Alpha als Monster oder verrückt zu beschimpfen.

„Natürlich ist mir das klar. Ich bin ja nicht dämlich. Aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten sie trotzdem hier reinzustecken", erwiderte Philip ungerührt, „Martinez ist in diesem Moment damit beschäftigt einen weiteren Angriff auf das Gefängnis vorzubereiten. Wir werden uns Michonne einfach holen." Er hörte sich so an, als würde er über die geplanten Umbauarbeiten an seinem Haus sprechen und nicht über den geplanten Mord an einer Gruppe Menschen.

„Warum?", wollte Andrea wissen, „Warum lässt du sie nicht einfach in Ruhe? Sie stellen keine Gefahr für dich da! Überlass ihnen das Gefängnis, vergiss Michonne, und lebe dein Leben weiter! Wäre das wirklich so unvorstellbar für dich?!"

Philip legte den Schraubenzieher, den er gerade in der Hand hielt, ab und wandte sich dann Andrea zu. Sein zerstörtes Auge wurde inzwischen von einer schwarzen Augenklappe verdeckt, die ihn wie einen Piraten und damit lächerlich hätte aussehen lassen müssen, stattdessen passte sie ihm aber ganz gut und ließ ihn irgendwie ernsthafter und grimmiger wirken. Und gefährlicher. Er hatte jeden Versuch sich als charmanter Anführer auszugeben aufgegeben. „Alles, was passieren wird, ist ihre Wahl", erklärte der Alpha, „Sie haben mich angegriffen, mehrmals. Sie weigern sich mein Revier zu verlassen. Sie weigern sich mir Michonne ausliefern. Alles, was ich von Rick wollte, war, dass er sich mir unterwirft, aber das hat er nicht getan. Dazu war er zu stolz, zu machtgierig. Der Omega, der König sein wollte. Nun, er kann das ja gerne wollen, aber er muss auch bereit sein den Preis dafür zu bezahlen. Du weißt, was mit denen geschieht, die sich nicht assimilieren lassen."

„Wenn du sie jetzt angreifst, dann lässt ihnen keine Zeit um entweder zu gehen oder sich zu unterwerfen. Du zwingst sie dazu sich verteidigen", meinte Andrea, „Es ist wie mit den Leuten des Piloten, du lässt ihnen keine Chance sich zu unterwerfen."

Philip zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass sie nichts beitragen können", meinte er, „Sie sind Konkurrenz. Konkurrenz kann ich nicht dulden."

Andrea starrte ihn ungläubig an. Wie hatte sie nur jemals denken können, dass sie diesen Alpha retten konnte? Wie hatte sie nur denken können, dass sein Wahnsinn dabei war zu vergehen, dass er vernünftiger wurde? Sie hatte sich täuschen lassen, die Tatsache, dass er sie wieder freigelassen hatte, und dass er zum Treffen mit Rick gegangen war und sich angehört hatte, was dieser zusagen hatte, das alles war reine Täuschung gewesen, das alles hätte sie und alle anderen in falscher Sicherheit wiegen sollen und Philip mehr Zeit einräumen sollen sich zu überlegen, wie er mit ihnen allen verfahren sollte. Aber nun zeigte er sein wahres Gesicht.

_Das muss aber nicht nur schlecht sein, es kann auch gut sein. Ich kann das nutzen um der ganzen Stadt zu zeigen, was für ein Monster ihr Alpha in Wahrheit ist. _Bisher hatte sie sich ruhig verhalten, aber nun nicht mehr, nun würde sich alles ändern.

Die Bewohner der Stadt mussten von dieser Folterkammer erfahren, und von Philips Plänen, und davon, wie er mit anderen umging. Und es musste schnell geschehen, bevor er zum Angriff auf das Gefängnis blasen konnte.

Philip hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon längst wieder von ihr abgewandt. „Schließ die Türe auf deinem Weg nach draußen", meinte er nur und wandte sich dann wieder der Inspektion seiner Folterinstrumente zu. Ihre Anwesenheit schien für ihn nicht länger eine Rolle zu spielen. Er dachte wieder nur an seine Rache. Die er aber nicht bekommen würde, dafür würde Andrea schon sorgen.

* * *

**II.**

„Nun, wenn es Schusswaffen sind, die sie wollen, dann können wir die ganze Sache vergessen", meinte Daryl, „Wenn wir ihnen die geben, die wir noch haben, haben wir selbst keine mehr, und wenn wir losfahren um neue zu besorgen, wird das auffallen, und niemand sagt, dass wir überhaupt welche finden würden. Negan scheint inzwischen ja schon praktisch hier zu wohnen, er würde es auf jeden Fall merken, wenn jemand von uns für längerer Zeit verschwindet und dann mit leeren Händen zurückkommt."

Sie hatte sich zur Lagebesprechung im Haus der Grimes versammelt. Tara war entsetzt gewesen von Denise zu erfahren, und hatte sie ihrerseits auf den neuesten Stand gebracht, was ihre Erlebnisse und Heaths Schicksal anging. Sie ging zwar nicht ins Detail, aber es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Expedition eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen war, und sie von Glück reden konnten, dass sie überhaupt zurückgekommen war. Mit leeren Händen, was laut Carl, Negan wiederum gar nicht geschmeckt hatte. Morgan und Owen berichteten ihrerseits von ihrer Begegnung mit den Müllmenschen, und ihre Nachrichten waren auch nicht gerade umwerfend. Freiwillig wollten diese Leute ihren Rudel offensichtlich nicht helfen, und was sie als Gegenleistung forderten, nun das würde auch nicht so einfach aufzutreiben sein.

„Wir müssen es aber trotzdem versuchen", meinte Rick, „Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo dort draußen immer noch Waffen, die wir noch nicht gefunden haben. Wir haben nicht wirklich gesucht, oder? Alexandria war zu gut ausgerüstet."

Neben ihren Rückkehrern waren Rick, Carl, Andrea, Michonne, Daryl, Gabriel, Sasha, Glenn, Jesus, und Aaron bei der Besprechung anwesend. Rosita, Abraham, und Eugene waren noch zu erregt von allem, was vorgefallen war, und sie konnten sich nicht alle hier drinnen versammeln, ohne dass es ihren Gästen auffallen würde. Shane mochte die Dinge hier vielleicht locker handhaben, aber Morales und Erlöser A und B waren weder blind noch blöd, sie behielten die ganze Stadt im Auge.

„Brauchen wir ihre Hilfe denn wirklich? Die der Müllmenschen, meine ich", wollte Owen wissen.

„Gegen Negan und die Erlöser brauchen wir jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können", gab Rick zurück, „Die sind nicht wie die Wölfe, ziehen nicht einfach durchs Land und hinterlassen eine Spur der Vernichtung, sie ziehen ins Land, unterwerfen dieses Land und alle seine Bewohner, und gehen auch dann nicht wieder weg, bis sie alles und jeden ausgeblutet haben. Und sie sind einfach zu viele. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es irgendwo eine so große Gruppe Überlebender gibt. Oder eine so große Gruppe Alphas."

„Ich kann ja sogar verstehen, dass sie sich alle diesem Negan unterordnen", meinte Tara, „Er hat etwas an sich …. Eine gewisse Härte, von der man nicht will, dass er sie gegen einen richtet. Er ist nicht wie Brian, ich meine der Gouverneur, er versteckt seine Härte nicht hinter seinen Charme, selbst, wenn er so tut, als wäre er charmant, ist seine Härte immer unter der Oberfläche vorhanden. Das ringt wohl jeden anderen Alpha, sei er noch so verrückt, Respekt ab."

„Ja", meinte Carl leise, „Das tut es wohl."

Daryl warf einen besorgen Blick in Richtung des Jungen. Seit er und Enid mit Tara zurück in die Stadt gekommen waren, nach einer Begegnung mit Negan, war er sehr still. Daryl wusste nichts über die Details, aber offensichtlich war etwas mit Negan vorgefallen, das Carl verschreckt hatte. Was wiederum Rick in seiner Meinung bestärkte, dass sie alles tun mussten, was in ihrer Macht stand, um Negan und seine Leute loszuwerden. Dass sie dringend Verbündete finden mussten.

„Was denkt ihr würde passieren, wenn Negan nicht mehr da ist?", wollte Owen interessiert wissen, „Mit den anderen Erlösern, meine ich? Würden die sich gegeneinander wenden? Wer würde dann das Sagen haben?"

Rick zuckte die Schultern. „Simon ist seine rechte Hand, also würde er in der Rangfolge aufrücken, zumindest nehme ich das an. Wobei nicht gesagt ist, dass alle mit dieser Lösung glücklich wären. Also würden es vielleicht interne Kämpfe geben, aber das ist alles reine Spekulation, weil es keine Möglichkeit gibt Negan auszuschalten. Er weiß sich zu schützen, benutzt andere für seinen Schutz. Genau deswegen hat er Maggie bei sich behalten, und deswegen gibt er sich nie die Blöße. Er hat immer eine Versicherung in der Hinterhand, und lässt niemals seine Deckung fallen, nicht einmal im betrunkenen Zustand. Wenn wir versuchen würden ihn umzubringen und dabei versagen würden …. Seine Rache würde nicht nur uns treffen, sondern auch Hilltop und jeden anderen, den er für unseren Verbündeten hält", meinte er, „Die Variante uns zu befreien, indem wir Negan töten, steht einfach deswegen nicht zur Debatte, weil sie im Moment nicht durchführbar ist. Nicht solange wir ohne Waffen, praktisch alleine, auf weiter Flur dastehen. Selbst wenn sich uns das Königreich anschließen würde, was es aber nicht tun wird, hätten wir immer noch keine Chance. Wir brauchen diese Müllmenschen."

„Die uns aber nicht ohne die entsprechende Bezahlung helfen werden", betonte Morgan, „Das haben sie uns klar gesagt."

„Dann müssen wir eben versuchen zusätzliche Waffen aufzutreiben", sagte Rick, „Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl."

Tara schien zunehmend unruhig zu werden. „Was ist los? Musst du mal austreten?", wunderte sich Andrea leise, woraufhin Tara den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein", meinte sie, „es ist nur … Ich hab's versprochen. Ich musste es schwören."

Nun sahen alle in ihre Richtung. „Was genau musstest du schwören?", wollte Glenn wissen.

„Nichts zu verraten", erklärte Tara.

„Worüber?", wollte Sasha wissen, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Die anderen tauschten Blicke aus. „Möchtest du es vielleicht nur mir anvertrauen?", bot sich Gabriel dann großzügig an, „In Form der Beichte?" Offenbar plante er zu entscheiden, ob es sich um eine wichtige oder unwichtige Information handelte, und sie nur dann weiterzugeben, wenn er der Meinung wäre, es wäre für die anderen ebenfalls relevant. Ganz schön gefinkelt für einen Priester.

Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich … ich muss es allen sagen. Ich habe es zwar geschworen aber … diese Leute haben Denise umgebracht und Maggie gekidnapped, Spencer mitten in der Stadt getötet … Ich habe bei meiner Geschichte etwas ausgelassen. Nachdem ich von der Brücke gefallen bin, wurde ich an den Strand gespült. Nur war der Ort, an dem ich mich wiederfand, nicht verlassen. Dort lebte ein Rudel. Ein bewaffnetes Rudel", erklärte sie mühsam, „Und es war nicht nur eine handvoll Leute mit einer handvoll Waffen. Es war eine ganze Gemeinde. Die alles haben, was wir brauchen. Genug Waffen für die Müllmenschen auf jeden Fall."

Rick schien darüber nachzudenken. „In diesem Fall", meinte er, „sollten wir uns vielleicht lieber an sie anstatt an die Müllmenschen wenden."

Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden uns aber nicht helfen", erklärte der Beta, „Sie haben bereits die Bekanntschaft der Erlöser gemacht und legen keinen Wert darauf diese Bekanntschaft zu erneuern. Was diesen Leuten angetan wurde, war schlimm, Rick. Die Erlöser wollten wohl ein Exempel an ihnen statuieren. Sie … sie haben alle umgebracht. Alle Alphas, sogar die Kinder. Und alle männlichen Betas."

Nach dieser Erklärung herrschte betroffenes Schweigen. Die Frage, die sich keiner zu stellen traute, lag in der Luft. _Blüht das auch uns?_

„Wenn wir ihnen sagen, dass sie sich rächen können, dass wir ihnen dabei helfen sich zu rächen, vielleicht….", begann Michonne, doch Rick unterbrach sie.

„Nein", meinte er schlicht, aber voller Autorität, „Wir lassen diese Menschen in Ruhe. Lassen ihnen ihre Waffen und ihren Frieden. Wir werden sie nicht in einen weiteren Konflikt mit den Erlösern hineinziehen."

„Was, wenn wir uns einfach ihre Waffen ausborgen?", stellte Daryl die offensichtliche Frage.

„Und sie schutzlos zurücklassen?", gab Rick zurück, „Damit würden wir ihnen genau das antun, was die Erlöser uns angetan haben. Aber so sind wir nicht. Es war richtig uns das alles zu erzählen, Tara, aber es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Wir übergeben den Müllmenschen unsere Waffen, und wenn ihnen das nicht reicht, dann versuchen wir weitere aufzutreiben."

Die Gesichter der meisten anderen spiegelten Zweifel wieder, aber niemand sagte etwas dazu. Trotzdem schien Rick zu denken, dass er sich rechtfertigen müsste. „Wir sind nicht die Erlöser, wir sind gute Nachbarn. Gute Nachbarn zwingen anderen nicht ihre Kriege auf, und nehmen ihnen nichts weg, das sie brauchen. Genau so haben die Erlöser vermutlich angefangen, sie haben etwas gebraucht und es sich einfach genommen, und um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen als Gegenleistung versprochen die Bestohlenen zu beschützen. Ich bin nicht Negan, und wir sind keine Erlöser. Wir machen so etwas nicht", erklärte er, „Wir sind besser als das."

Für sich dachte Daryl, dass in der heutigen Welt, diejenigen, die besser waren als die anderen, meistens diejenigen waren, die am Ende tot waren. Aber im Grunde gab er Rick recht: Er wäre lieber tot als ein Erlöser.

* * *

**III.**

„Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Merle wissen, kaum, dass die das Gefängnis wieder erreicht hatten, „Gegen den Gouverneur und seine Leute, meine ich?"

„Wir bereiten uns auf einen neuen Angriff vor. Überlegen uns eine Strategie, wie wir überleben können. Überlegen uns, ob wir vielleicht nicht doch einfach gehen sollten", erwiderte Rick, „Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?"

„Du weißt genau was", gab Merle zurück, „Und ich spreche nicht davon Michonne auszuliefern."

„Wir greifen nicht an", meinte Rick fest, „Wir sind niemand, der andere grundlos angreift."

„Ein Präventivschlag ist niemals grundlos", behauptete Merle.

„Was denkst du, wie er seinen Angriff auf uns rechtfertigen wird?", hielt Rick dagegen, „Die Antwort war vorher nein, und sie ist es immer noch."

Merle knurrte, war offenbar nicht bereit nachzugeben, doch ihre Diskussion wurde von der heraneilenden Maggie unterbrochen. „Es gibt Ärger, Rick", erklärte sie, „Allens Sohn ist gestorben, während ihr weg wart. Beißerbiss. Scheinbar hat ihn ein Beißer, der während des letzten Angriffs hereingeschlüpft ist, erwischt."

Rick erinnerte sich noch genau, wie er gedacht hatte, dass es ein Wunder gewesen war, dass nicht mehr von ihnen gestorben waren. Danach hatte er nicht mehr viele Gedanken an den Angriff verschwendet, er hatte den Brief nach Woodbury gebracht, und war dann zum Treffpunkt gegangen. War damit beschäftigt gewesen in die Zukunft zu blicken statt in die Vergangenheit. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler gewesen.

„Allen hat sich darüber sehr aufgeregt", schloss Maggie.

„Ich rede mit ihm", bot sich Tyreese an, „Er ist mein Freund, ich schaffe es sicher ihn zu beruhigen."

Wenn er Carl verloren hätte, dann gäbe es nichts, was Rick beruhigen könnte, das wusste er. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen", meinte er zu dem dunkelhäutigen Omega, „Aber er soll mir ruhig alles in Gesicht sagen, was er mir zu sagen hat." Und wieso hätte Allen auch nicht der Meinung sein sollen, dass das alles Ricks Schuld wäre? Sein Sohn war wegen Ricks Kleinkrieg mit dem Gouverneur gestorben, mit dem keiner aus Tyreeses Gruppe irgendetwas zu tun gehabt hatte, bis Rick sie mit hineingezogen hatte. Welchen Vorwurf Allen auch immer anbringen wollte, Rick hätte ihn verdient.

Allen tobte in einer der Zellen, während Hershel offenbar erfolglos versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Da ist er ja!", rief Allen dann aus, als er Rick erblickte, „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?! Jetzt, wo du mir alles genommen hast?!"

„Was passiert ist, tut mir sehr leider", erwiderte Rick nur, „Ich weiß, dass ich nichts sagen kann um…"

„Ganz richtig! Du kannst nichts sagen!", fuhr Allen ihn an, „Deinetwegen habe ich alle verloren! Zuerst musste Donna sterben, weil du uns nicht bleiben lassen wolltest! Und jetzt ist mein einziges Kind tot, weil du uns in deinen Krieg hineingezogen hast!"

„Hey, jetzt warte mal", mischte sich Tyreese, der gemeinsam mit Sasha trotzdem mitgekommen war, um mit Allen zu reden, „Donna wurde gebissen, bevor wir das Gefängnis erreicht haben. Sie wäre so oder so gestorben. Rick trifft keine Schuld an dem, was ihr zugestoßen ist."

„War ja klar, dass du dich auf seine Seite stellen würdest! Schon wieder!", fiel Allen jetzt über den dunkelhäutigen Omega hier, „Als er entschieden hat, dass wir nicht bleiben können, hast du dich ihm ja auch gefügt. Wolltest nicht einmal versuchen für uns zu kämpfen! Verfluchte Inter-Omega-Loyalität! Denkst du, nur weil ihr beide Omegas seid, die denken anführen zu können, müsstet ihr loyal zueinander sein? Newsflash, Tyreese, du hast es geschafft alle umzubringen, alle bis auf Sasha und mich. Wie lange noch, bis es uns auch erwischt? Und Rick, der hat es geschafft genug von seinen Leuten umzubringen, bevor wir uns ihm angeschlossen haben, dann hat er noch ein paar seit dem umgebracht, und den Rest wird er auch noch umbringen! Was sagt und das? Nun, offenbar, dass Omegas keine Anführer sein sollten!"

„Hey, es gibt keinen Grund sexistisch zu werden, Allen. Wir spüren und teilen deinen Verlust, aber….", mischte sich Sasha, ein, doch Allen ließ auch sie nicht ausreden. „Ach halt doch den Mund! Ihr Williams Geschwister seid doch zu niemanden loyal außer zueinander!", fuhr er sie an.

„Offenbar bist zu wütend als dass man mit die reden kann", stellte Tyreese fest.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", wollte Rick wissen.

„Was ich tun will?! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun will! Ich will hier aber kein Gefangener mehr sein! Deine verkrüppelter Alpha und deine Omega-Freunde haben mich hier nämlich festgehalten! Schon wieder! Denn das ist alles, was ihr jemals tut: ihr sperrt uns in Zellen und stellt uns Ultimaten!", schrie Allen.

Rick hob beruhigend die Hand. „Okay, okay, schon verstanden. Es steht dir frei zu gehen", versicherte er dem wütenden Beta, „Aber ich würde dir raten das Gefängnis nicht zu verlassen, dort draußen ist es nicht sicher, und der Gouverneur…."

„Bei dir ist es nicht sicher, Rick!", brüllte Allen, „Und dein Gouverneur interessiert mich nicht!" Er drängte sich an Hershel, Rick, Tyreese, und Sasha vorbei und stürmte den Gang entlang in Richtung Ausgang.

„Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen", meinte Tyreese, „Und dann wird er sich entschuldigen und bleiben wollen."

Rick teilte den Optimismus des anderen Omegas nicht, was das anging. Immerhin hatte Allen nicht unrecht. _Aber wenn er das Gefängnis verlässt, ist er nicht sicher. Er könnte den Gouverneur und seinen Leuten in die Arme laufen. _Doch er konnte verstehen, warum Allen in ihm den Feind sah und seine Gegenwart nicht mehr ertrug.

Allen ließ sich den Rest des Tages über nicht mehr blicken, die anderen schmiedeten Verteidigungsstrategien, und gingen dann völlig übermüdet zu Bett. Maggie und Glenn schliefen in ihrer Zelle, Beth und Hershel teilten sich eine, genau wie Tyreese und Sasha, und Daryl und Merle. Carol hatte ihre eigene Zelle, genau wie Michonne, und die hätte Allen jetzt wohl auch. Rick warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den leise schnarchenden Carl, der sich auf seiner Pritsche zusammengerollt hatte, und versuchte dann Judith in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Sie fühlte sich schwer in seinen Armen an, vielleicht war er auch nur erschöpft. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt weißt, wer ich bin, so selten wie du mich siehst", flüsterte er seiner Tochter zu.

„Du musst ja ständig rumrennen und versuchen die Welt zu retten", kommentierte das Merle, der zu ihm in die Zelle getreten war.

„Was willst du hier, Merle?", wollte Rick wissen.

„Hier schlafen, was sonst?", erwiderte Merle, als wäre das eine wirklich dumme Frage.

„Das machen wir nicht mehr. Schon vergessen?", rief Rick ihn in Erinnerung, „Und außerdem…" Er nickte in die Richtung von Carl hinüber.

„Vergiss deine dreckigen Fantasien, Grimes, ich sagte schlafen", spottete Merle, „Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr richtig schläfst. Und du brauchst dringend eine erholsame Nacht. Komm schon."

Rick seufzte, und legte Judith dann in die Krippe, die sie ihr gebastelt hatten, dann legte er zu Merle auf die zweite Pritsche, auf der sich der Alpha schon positioniert hatte, und ließ sich dann ohne Widerstand umarmen und kuschelte sich dichter an seinen Schlafpartner. „Siehst du? Ist doch gleich viel besser", meinte Merle, und er hatte recht, Rick fühlte sich gleich viele entspannter.

„Dieser Allen-Freak redet Unsinn, das weiß du, oder? Du machst das alles großartig", erklärte Merle leise.

„Dieser Allen-Freak hat dabei geholfen dich zu retten, vergiss das nicht. Und ich dachte eigentlich, dass du der Meinung bist, dass ich alles falsch mache", gab Rick zurück, „Du willst doch, dass wir angreifen."

„Ich bin nicht dein Kumpel Shane, es ist mir nicht wichtig, dass alle meiner Meinung sind", erwiderte Merle, „Ich will nur, dass ihr alle sicher seid. Daryl, du, die Kleinen, Hershel und Company, Carol, Glenn, sogar Blondie und ihre Samurai-Freundin. Und du willst das auch. Das ist dir wichtiger als alles andere. Das respektiere ich. Ich respektiere dich. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die du nicht tun kannst, und das ist okay. Dafür gibt es andere."

„Mhm….", erwiderte Rick, der nicht ganz verstand, was das eigentlich heißen sollte.

„Ich will nur sagen: Ändere dich nicht Rick Grimes, du bist schon in Ordnung so wie du bist", schloss Merle.

„Du bist auch in Ordnung, so wie du bist", murmelte Rick schläfrig, „Passt immer auf mich auf."

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", lautete die Antwort, der er gerade noch mitbekam, bevor er in tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich erfrischt und besser als seit langem. Merle war verschwunden. Er dachte sich nichts dabei. Nahm an, der Alpha wäre nur in seine eigene Zelle zurückgekehrt und zum Frühstück gegangen, oder wollte etwas mit Daryl besprechen. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Doch Merles Worte von letzter Nacht hatte er schon wieder vergessen.

* * *

**IV.**

Shane nahm sich die Zeit die Wiederkehrer persönlich in Alexandria zu begrüßen und alle drei gleich zu einem Interview einzuladen. Die Tatsache, dass sie alle mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen waren, war zwar nicht gut, aber keine Katastrophe, zumindest sah er das so. Sie mussten lediglich umplanen - wieder einmal -aber sie könnten das alles immer noch in Ordnung bringen, davon war er überzeugt. Er plante es selbst irgendwie in Ordnung zu bringe, Rick zu beweisen, dass er wusste, was er tat. Er war sich zwar noch nicht sicher, wie er das alles angehen sollte, aber er würde es angehen. Doch zunächst wollte er sich ein Bild von den drei Rückkehrern machen.

Tara Chambler war ihn auf Anhieb sympathisch. Der dunkelhaarige Beta besaß einen leisen Sinn für Humor, den er zu schätzen wusste, und wusste sich selbst offenbar zu helfen. Deanna Monroe schien sie für fähig gehalten zu haben und extra für die Versorgungsfahrten ausgewählt zu haben. Dass sie sich für eine Karriere bei der Polizei interessiert hatte, sprach in Shanes Augen ebenfalls für sie. Sie war offenbar jemand, auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Und jemand, der keinen unnötigen Groll zu hegen schien. Immerhin war Denise Cloyd, jener Omega, den Dwight getötet hatte, ihre Partnerin gewesen. Trotzdem schien sie keinen Groll gegen Shane zu hegen (der ja auch wirklich keinerlei Anteil an diesen speziellen Zwischenfall gehabt hatte). Stattdessen war sie auf einer Mission, wie es schien. „Ich hätte gerne Unterstützung bei der Suche nach Heath", erklärte sie Shane, „Er hat mir Zeichen hinterlassen, das bedeutet, dass er irgendwo zu finden sein muss. Sei es nur als Beißer. Er kann nicht einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein. Er hat mich gerettet, ich schulde es ihm das Gleiche für ihn zu tun."

„Loyalität ist eine gute Sache, und ich bin deiner Meinung, wir lassen niemanden dort draußen zurück. Allerdings müssen wir uns unsere Kräfte einteilen. Nachdem deine Mission ein Fehlschlag war, müssen wir kompensieren, irgendwie anders an Vorräte kommen. Wir können aber nicht zu viele Leute auf einmal auf getrennte Missionen wegeschicken. Wir müssen uns also überlegen, wie wir es am Besten anstellen Vorräte aufzutreiben und zugleich nach Heath zu suchen", erwiderte Shane, „Natürlich wäre es von Vorteil, wenn du auf eine derartige Doppelmission mitgehen würdest. Wenn du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst."

„Rumsitzen hat noch niemanden je geholfen, ich bin mehr ein Beta der Tat", erwiderte Tara, „Wann geht es los?"

„Nicht sofort. Ich muss noch alles organisieren, und du solltest dich ein wenig erholen. Kräfte sammeln. In ein paar Tagen rücken wir dann aus. Ich gebe dir Bescheid", meinte Shane.

Tara nickte. „Okay, ich will aber auf jeden Fall dabei sein", meinte sie, bevor sie sich erhob und andeutete gehen zu wollen, „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein, im Moment nicht. Danke, dass du vorbeigekommen bist", meinte Shane. Liebend gerne hätte er Tara länger hier behalten, wenn das sein nächstes Gespräch aufschieben würde, aber er war tatsächlich fertig mit ihr. Es war an der Zeit sich seinem nächsten Interview-Partner zu stellen.

Shane erinnerte sich natürlich noch an Morgan Jones (auch wenn ein Teil von ihm wünschte, dass es nicht so wäre).

„Morgan, es freut mich dich wohlbehalten zu sehen. Setz dich doch", forderte er den anderen Alpha auf, als dieser sein Büro betrat.

„Shane", meinte Morgan freundlich und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

Wie sollte er dieses Gespräch nur beginnen? „Ich habe von Duane gehört. Das tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er langsam, „Mir ist klar, dass ich eine gewisse Mitschuld an dem, was passiert ist, trage und ….."

„Stopp", unterbrach ihn Morgan, „Ich weiß dein Mitgefühl wirklich zu schätzen, aber wir wissen beide, dass niemand außer mir die Schuld an dem trägt, was passiert ist. Keiner hat mich gezwungen zu gehen, es war meine Entscheidung. Es war die falsche Entscheidung, aber mein Stolz hat mich dazu verleitet viele Dinge zu tun, die sich rückblickend als falsch herausgestellt haben."

„Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Ich weiß, dass ich dir niemals das Gefühl vermittelt habe willkommen zu sein. Ich war von Anfang an feindselig zu dir, aus einer unbegründeten Eifersucht heraus, für die ich mich nur entschuldigen kann", erwiderte Shane.

„Es war keine gänzlich unbegründete Eifersucht. Deswegen bin ich ja gegangen. Ich wusste doch, was ihr füreinander empfindet, und wollte mich nicht dazwischen drängen", sagte Morgan, „Aber das war eine Ausrede, die ich mir selbst erzählt habe. Ich war zu stolz um erwachsen genug zu sein um offen auf das zu verzichten, was ich sowieso niemals hätte haben können. Aber ich dachte, wenn ich gehe, dann müsste ich mich der Tatsache, dass ich sowieso keine Chance hätte, nicht stellen. Und das war die falsche Entscheidung."

„Wenn ich damals vernünftiger gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich mich nicht bedroht gefühlt und hätte selbst reifer und zurückhaltender reagiert", erklärte Shane, „Ich könnte jetzt viele Ausreden vorschieben, aber die Wahrheit ist: Ich war damals nicht ganz bei mir. Ich hatte weder meine Instinkte noch meine Gedanken vollkommen unter Kontrolle, und wollte das nicht wahrhaben. Anstatt Hilfe zu suchen, habe ich getan als wäre alles in Ordnung. Wir hätten dich gebrauchen können. Duane und du, ihr wart Teil unseres Rudels, aber ich wollte euch nicht bei uns haben, weil ich verunsichert war, was Rick anging."

„Diese Welt, sie kann jeden von uns schon mal vorübergehend seinen Verstand einbüßen lassen", meinte Morgan, „Ich weiß genau, wie das ist. Man weiß was los ist, kann aber nichts dagegen tun."

Shane nahm diese Aussage in aller Bedeutungsreichweite zur Kenntnis. „Es geht mir jetzt besser", versicherte er Morgan, „Ich will meine alten Fehler nicht wiederholen."

„Mir geht es genauso", erklärte Morgan, „Ich habe meinen Verstand zurückbekommen und meinen Stolz hinter mir gelassen."

„Das würde ich gerne auch über mich sagen", meinte Shane unumwunden, „Aber es ist nicht immer leicht." Er dachte an Negan und alles, was mit ihm einherging. „Manchmal fühle ich mich überfordert und habe Angst abzustürzen. Ich gebe mein Bestes aber, ich schätze ich bin weit davon entfernt perfekt zu sein."

„Niemand verlangt Perfektion. Man kann zweifeln, man darf nur nicht wieder damit beginnen andere zu gefährden", erwiderte Morgan freundlich, „Das ist das, worauf es ankommt. Wir sind Alphas, es gehört zu unserem Wesen andere zu schützen und sie nicht zu gefährden. Solange wir uns daran halten, wird sich alles andere von selbst weisen."

„Rick hat gesagt, dass du jetzt ein Kampfmönch bist. Den Kampfteil kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber die Mönchsweisheit hast du schon mal drauf", stellte Shane voller ehrlicher Bewunderung fest.

Morgan lachte. „Ich hatte einen guten Lehrmeister. Aber Rick übertreibt, ich bin weder ein Kämpfer noch ein Mönch, nur ein Alpha, der besser sein will, als er es früher war. Ich ziehe das Leben dem Tod vor und gebe jedem eine zweite Chance. Mehr kann man nicht tun", meinte er.

Shane wünschte sich, er hätte auch nur ein Zehntel von Morgans scheinbarer Selbstsicherheit und Weisheit. Er wollte nicht schon wieder eifersüchtig werden, aber irgendwie schien Morgan Jones immer wieder der Alpha zu sein, der etwas besaß, was Shane nie haben konnte. Aber besser zu sein, war auch Shanes Ziel.

„Ich möchte, dass wir die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen und neu anfangen", erklärte er.

Morgan nickte. „Das ist auch mein Ziel", gab er zu, „Und im Interesse des Neuanfangs sage ich dir, dass, was immer zwischen Rick und mir war oder nicht war, im Augenblick für keinen von uns eine Rolle über die Tatsache hinaus spielt, dass wir ein Rudel sind und Freunde. Ich habe einen Omega, aber das ist definitiv nicht Rick."

„Es ist nett von dir das zu betonen, aber … ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich alles, was jemals zwischen mir und Rick war, unwiederbringlich zerstört habe", gestand Shane, „Gefühle hin oder her, dieser Zug ist abgefahren. … Hah, in ein paar Jahrzehnten werden Kinder wie Judith diesen Ausdruck nicht mehr verwenden, weil sie nichts mehr damit anzufangen wissen. Alles ändert sich, so ist es nun einmal. Rick hat sich auch geändert, er braucht keinen Alpha mehr, und das ist wohl auch ganz gut so. Ich habe in dem Job auf jeden Fall eklatant versagt. Jetzt kann ich nur noch versuchen zumindest einen Bruchteil seines Vertrauens zurückzuerobern, um zumindest meine Kinder nicht vollständig zu verlieren."

Morgan musterte Shane nachdenklich. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mitleidig. „Rick kann manchmal hart zu anderen sein, ohne es sein zu wollen. Es ist seine Art sich selbst zu schützen, bedeutet aber nicht, dass er sich vor diesen anderen, zu denen er hart ist, vollkommen verschließt", teilte er Shane dann mit.

_Als ob ich das nicht selber wüsste. Aber ich habe ihn einmal zu oft weh getan. _Er konnte immer noch Ricks Stimme hören, die ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte, dass das aber nichts änderte. Shane wollte ihm so gerne beweisen, dass er diese Liebe auch verdient hatte, weil er wollte, dass Rick endlich damit aufhörte sich selbst dafür zu hassen, dass er nicht aufhören konnte Shane zu lieben. Aber eine glückselige Wiedervereinigung, wie Carl sie sich offenbar vorgestellt hatte, würde es nicht geben, niemals geben, das wusste er. Weil Rick jemanden an seiner Seite verdient hatte, der ihn ebenfalls verdiente, und diese Person war Shane definitiv nicht. Er wollte Ricks Vertrauen zurück und alles tun um ihm zu helfen, aber würde nie mehr Ricks Alpha sein.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nicht über Rick reden", meinte Shane nach einer Pause, aus der Morgan vermutlich mehr heraushörte als ihm lieb war, „Du hast deinen Omega erwähnt. Owen, nicht wahr? Mit ihm unterhalte ich mich als nächstes. Ist er mit dir nach Alexandria gekommen? Ich habe in all diesen Unterlagen nichts über ihn finden können." Er deutete auf Deannas Akten.

„Ehm, nein. Owen ist vor einigen Monaten nach Alexandria gekommen. Nach mir. Er ist unsere neuste Neuanschaffung hier gewesen. Vor euch", erklärte Morgan, schien aber nicht ins Detail gehen zu wollen.

„Okay, dann schick ihn mir doch bitte rein, damit ich mit ihm sprechen kann. Es wird auch nicht lange dauern. Du kannst gerne auf ihn warten", meinte Shane.

Morgan wirkte etwas nervös, als er meinte: „In Ordnung." Er zögerte einen Moment, verließ dann das Büro und schickte seinen Omega herein.

Dieser war ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit wachem Blick, der Shane mit offenen Misstrauen musterte. Nach zwei angenehmen Gesprächen stand ihm jetzt ein scheinbar unangenehmes bevor.

„Hi. Mein Name ist Shane. Du bist Owen, richtig? Morgans Omega?", begann Shane die Unterhaltung.

Owen nickte nur.

„Morgan hat mir gesagt, du bist vor ein paar Monaten in die Stadt gekommen. Wie ist dein allgemeiner Eindruck von Alexandria?", wollte Shane wissen.

Owen lächelte hintergründig. „Es sind gute Leute", sagte er dann sanft, „Und das wird sie über kurz oder lang umbringen. Ich tippe eher auf kurz."

Das war nicht ganz der Gesprächsbeginn, mit dem Shane gerechnet hatte. „Du … eh … vertrittst einen anderen Standpunkt als Morgan und Rick, was die allgemeine Politik von Alexandria angeht?", versicherte sich Shane.

„Mhm… in den meisten Belangen, vielleicht in allen. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin kein Wolf mehr, ich bin jetzt ein braver Hund", meinte Owen dazu und legte seinen Kopf schief, „Was von beiden bist du?"

„Ich bin hier um Rick zu helfen", erklärte Shane.

„Man kann auf viele Arten helfen", behauptete Owen, „Aber wenn ich dich so ansehe … die tun alle so als wäre es anders aber … nein, du bist ein Hund. Du bist Ricks Hund. Tust, was er dir anschafft."

„Wenn das so wäre, würde ich kaum hier sitzen", widersprach Shane voller Bitterkeit.

„Ich korrigiere, du willst sein Hund sein. Du bist ein Wolf, der sich hinab würdigt um ein Hund sein zu können. Du bist sein gezähmter Wolf, so wie ich Morgans bin. Aber er nützt dich nicht. So wie Morgan sich weigert mich zu nützen." Owen lachte und beugte sich dann vor und beschnupperte Shane. „So viel Angst. Und kein bisschen davon für dich selbst. Damit kann ich arbeiten. Sag mir, Shane: Was ist mit Negan? Ist er ein Wolf, oder tut er nur so als wäre er einer?"

Shane starrte Owen ungläubig an. _Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Kerl? _„Negan ist Negan. Wer weiß schon, wer Negan wirklich ist, er muss Negan sein, damit die Erlöser funktionieren", sagte er etwas verwirrt fast gegen seinen Willen, „Was spielt es für eine Rolle wer oder was er wirklich ist?"

„Mhm …. Na dann, erzähl mir lieber von den andere Erlösern", forderte Owen, „Sag mir, was sie tun würden, wenn sie ihren Alpha verlieren würden."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	19. Konfrontationen

**Konfrontationen**

* * *

**I.**

Andrea hatte mit den Bewohnern von Woodbury gesprochen, mit vielen von ihnen, ihnen erklärt, was vor sich ging, wie Philip wirklich war, was er mit all jenen, die er als Gefahr ansah, getan hatte. Und wie sie sich erhofft hatte, waren die meisten Leute, mit denen sie gesprochen hatte, schockiert. Und nicht alle stellten sie gleich als Lügnerin hin. Immerhin war niemanden vollkommen entgangen, was mit Philip passierte, niemand war so blind.

Leider gab es dann aber immer noch die, die loyal zu ihren Gouverneur standen. Es war Karen, ein weiblicher Alpha aus Martinezs Miliz, die Andrea an einer Ecke abpasste, am Arm packte (und das nicht sehr sanft), und dann zu Philip schleifte. Der Alpha befand sich offenbar auf dem Weg zu Miltons Krankenstation.

„Die hier hat versucht die Stadt gegen Sie aufzubringen, Boss", erklärte sie.

„Er ist nicht dein Boss, Karen, er ist nur ein machthungriger Alpha, der euch unbedingt in einen sinnlosen Krieg gegen eine kleines Rudel lotsen möchte, das euch gar nichts getan hat", erklärte Andrea, „Es gibt keinen Grund für euch auch ihn zu hören."

„Ich denke du verwechselt uns beide, Andrea. Du bist die machthungrige hier. Versuchst meine Stadt an dich zu reißen. Aber keine Sorge, deinen Mitverschwörer haben wir ebenfalls gefangen", behauptete Philip unbeeindruckt.

„Meinen Mitverschwörer?" Von wem sprach er? „Jeder hier, der dich für genauso wahnsinnig hält wie ich, ist in deinen Augen wohl ein Mitverschwörer", stellte Andrea fest.

„Oh, nein, ich spreche von niemanden von uns, ich spreche von deinem Freund", korrigierte sie Philip, „Aber sieh selbst…"

Der Anblick kam Andrea unangenehm vertraut vor. Martinez und Shumpert führten einen übel zugerichteten Merle vor sich her in ihre Richtung. „Dein Assassine wurde geschnappt, bevor er Erfolg haben konnte", erklärte Philip zufrieden, „Und nun werdet ihr beide bezahlen. Kommt mit."

„Merle, was machst du hier?", wollte Andrea wissen.

„Wollte es beenden", erwiderte Merle, „Wollte das tun, was ihr nicht könnt, du und Rick. Leider wurde ich geschnappt." Offenbar hatte Philip in einem recht, der Alpha war wirklich gekommen um ihn zu töten. Warum nur war er davon ausgegangen, dass er Erfolg haben würde? Warum war er alleine hergekommen? Nun, vermutlich weil keiner der anderen bei seinem verrückten Plan mitgemacht hätte. Aber so waren sie wieder da, wo sie angefangen hatten - Merle in der Gewalt der Woodbury Alphas, und Andrea nicht in der Lage ihm zu helfen. Wie es im Moment aussah, konnte sie nicht einmal sich selbst helfen.

Sie wurde zu Miltons Labor gebracht. „Was geht hier vor?", wollte der Omega nervös wissen, als seine Gäste eintrafen. Er sah unsicher zwischen Philip, Merle, Andrea, Karen, Martinez, und Shumpert hin und her.

„Was hier vorgeht ist, dass ich bisher zu nachsichtig war", erklärte Philip, „Die Arena war eine nette Idee, aber nicht durchdacht. So bringt man niemanden um, den man wirklich tot sehen möchte. Das tut man anders. Milton, ich will, dass diese beiden leiden. Ich möchte, dass du ihnen ein Stück toter DNS injiziert. Ich denke, wir wissen beide, was dann mit ihnen passieren wird. Ich halte das für eine angemessene Strafe. Findet ihr nicht?"

Milton sah Philip an, als wäre er davon überzeugt, dass dieser den Verstand verloren hatte. Karen wirkte unangenehm berührt, und selbst Martinez und Shumpert schien dieser Vorschlag zu überrumpeln. _Seht ihr wem ihr eure Gefolgschaft versprochen habt? Erkennt ihr euren Fehler?! _„Was? Zu grausam? Das liegt an mir zu entscheiden!", behauptete der verrückt gewordene Alpha, „Tu es!"

Milton wich vor dem wütenden Alpha zurück. „Nein!", verkündete er dann, „Nein, ich werde das nicht tun. Es gibt Grenzen, und ich habe schon viel zu lange stumm dabei zugesehen, wie du jede einzelne von diesen überschritten hast. Aber das geht jetzt endgültig zu weit! Du willst sie foltern? Dann foltere sie gefälligst selbst! Du willst sie töten, dann töte sie gefälligst selbst! Ich aber habe genug von dir! Und keine Lust mehr weiterhin Entschuldigungen für dich zu erfinden! Du bist krank, Philip! Hör endlich damit auf so zu tun als wäre es anders!" Der Omega zitterte vor rechtschaffener Wut. „Lass dir endlich helfen!"

Philip nickte, als würde er Milton recht geben. „So entscheidest du dich also, ja? Nun, ich wusste schon lange, dass du ein Verräter bist", meinte er dann, zog seine Waffe, und schoss Milton mitten in die Brust. Andrea schrie erschrocken auf, genau wie Milton, der zurücktaumelte und Philip einen anklagenden Blick zuwarf. „Was? Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich es selbst tun soll!", verteidigte sich Philip, „Du kannst mir aber trotzdem noch von Nutzen sein, Milton. Bindet die beiden fest und sperrt sie hier mit ihm ein, er wird im Tod für uns beenden, was er im Leben nicht tun wollte." Die drei anderen Alphas waren wie erstarrt und blickten Philip an, als würde ihnen jetzt zum ersten Mal auffallen, dass ihr Anführer nicht mehr ganz bei sich war.

Philip maß sie mit einem kalten Blick. „Was? Tut gefälligst, was ich euch sage!", brüllte er seine Untergebenen dann an.

„Ihr müsst nicht tun, was er sagt! Er hat gerade einen unbewaffneten Omega erschossen!", rief Andrea aus, „Er ist offensichtlich nicht ganz bei sich! Zusammen können wir ihn überwältigen!"

Philip packte sie persönlich am Arm, setzte sie auf Miltons freie Liege, und schnallte sie an dieser fest. „Nein, nein, tu das nicht! Tu das….!" Sie unterbrach sich, als sie sah, wie Merle sich losgerissen hatte und von hinten auf den Gouverneur stürzte. Philip schüttelte ihn ab, und verpasste Merle dann einen Schuss in den Bauch.

„So geht es auch. Das erhöht die Chancen, dass du auch wirklich bekommst, was dir zusteht, Beta-Weib! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich hier aufgenommen habe! Dir eine Heimat geben wollte!", spukte Philip, bevor er sich den verschreckten Alphas zuwandte, die sich an der Türe versammelt hatten, „Kommt schon, ihr verdammten Feiglinge. Für die Drecksarbeit seid ihr euch offensichtlich zu gut, aber für den geplanten Angriff seid ihr hoffentlich trotzdem noch zugebrauchen!"

„Lass das Gefängnis in Ruhe! Rick will nichts von dir! Er interessiert sich nicht für ein Revier!", bettelte Andrea und versuchte sich von den Riemen, die sie zurückhielten, zu befreien. Wenn sie schon sterben musste, wenn Merle schon sterben musste, dann sollten die anderen nicht ebenfalls sterben müssen.

„Falsch. Das sagt er vielleicht, aber es ist eine Lüge. Alles, was er sagt, sind Lügen. Und er beschützt meine Feindin, alleine dafür muss er sterben. Viel Spaß mit deinen beiden Freunden, Andrea, genieße ihre Gegenwart so lange du noch kannst!", gab der Gouverneur zurück und schob Karen, Shumpert, und Martinez aus dem Raum, „Sehr lange wird es nicht sein!" Dann schloss er die Türe hinter sich.

„Nein! Komm zurück! Nein!", schrie Andrea, „Karen! Martinez! Shumpert! Helft mir! Helft mir!" Doch niemand kam zurück, niemand öffnete wieder die Türe.

Merle stöhnte. „Halt still, ein Bauchschuss kann lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, wenn du stillhältst….", wandte sich Andrea an ihn.

„Frisst mich der baldwiedererwachte Beißer und danach dich. Mach dir keine Sorge, ich werde ihn ausschalten", keuchte Merle. _Aber wer schaltet dich aus? _Selbst wenn Merle sie vor Milton retten würde, wer würde sie vor Merle retten? „Wie du richtig sagst, ein Bauchschuss kann lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen", fuhr er fort.

„Du kannst dich kaum bewegen, wie willst du….", begann sie.

„Für den hier reicht es noch", hustete Merle, stemmte sich vom Boden hoch, und stürzte sich dann auf Milton und zertrümmerte dessen Schädel mit seinen bloßen Händen mit einer Reihe präziser Hammerschläge. Dann gab er einen Stöhnlaut von sich und brach zusammen. „Das tat nicht so gut. Ich hoffe es reicht", presste er.

„Merle", jammerte Andrea, „Merle, befrei mich."

Doch der Alpha reagierte nicht. Möglicherweise hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren, möglicherweise war er aber auch schon gestorben. _Okay, ich nehme alles zurück. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man dieses Spiel spielt. _Philip Blake war eine ganz andere Kategorie verrückter Alpha als sie befürchtet hatte. Er war viel schlimmer. Und sie fürchtete, dass Rick und die anderen genauso wenig mit ihm fertig werden würden wie sie.

* * *

**II.**

„Wer ist dieser verrückte Omega, den sich Morgan da zugelegt hat? Weißt du, dass er mir lauter Fragen über Negan und die Erlöser gestellt hat? Regelrecht gelöchert hat er mich. Und dann all dieses Gerede von Wölfen. Gibt es irgendetwas, das du vergessen hast mir zu sagen, Rick?!"

Shane war regelrecht ins Haus gestürmt bekommen. Für Carl und Judith hatte er kaum einen zweiten Blick übrig gehabt. Stattdessen war er zielsicher auf dem am Esstisch sitzenden Rick zugesteuert, und hatte ihn mit Fragen und Vorwürfen in Bezug auf Owen überhäuft.

Carl nahm an, dass das früher oder später hatte passieren müssen. Warum die Erwachsenen davon ausgegangen waren, dass sie Owen vor den Erlösern geheim halten würden können, hatte er noch nie verstanden. Owen benahm sich selbst an seinen guten Tagen nicht wirklich wie ein normaler Mensch. Früher oder später hatte das irgendjemandem von ihren Gästen auffallen müssen. Auch wenn er inzwischen kein W mehr auf seiner Stirn trug.

Carls Dad musterte den aufgelösten Alpha mit vollkommener Ruhe. „Morgan ist der Meinung, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat, dass jeder sich ändern kann. Er lebt nach diesem Prinzip. Er war der Meinung, dass Owen sich ändern kann. Und er hat sich geändert", verkündete er dann, „Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen wegen ihm machen."

„Ich muss mir keine …. Rick, wenn dieser Kerl gefährlich ist, dann sagst du es mir besser. Ich muss solche Dinge wissen", gab Shane zurück.

„Er ist ein Omega. Was genau soll er schon groß anstellen?", tat Rick diese Aufforderung ab.

„Erspar mir das!", fuhr Shane ihn an, „Sag mir, ob er gefährlich ist!"

„Nicht für dich", meinte Rick nur.

„Ja, das hat er mir auch gesagt, und stell dir vor: Ich finde das kein bisschen beruhigend! Du bist in den gleichen Kursen wie ich gesessen, Rick, das Einzige was gefährlicher ist als ein Psychopath ist ein hoch intelligenter funktionaler Psychopath. Wie kannst du so jemanden hier leben lassen, neben deinen Kindern?!", ereiferte sich Shane, „Neben Carl! Neben Judith!"

„Ich kann auch mich aufpassen!", meldete sich Carl nun zu Wort, immerhin war er ja anwesend, Shane hatte kein Recht so über ihn zu sprechen, als wäre er das nicht.

„Das bestreite ich nicht, Kumpel", versicherte ihm Shane schnell, wandte sich aber dann schon wieder seinem Dad zu, als würde Carl überhaupt keine Rolle spielen, „Aber wie kann man sich gegen jemanden verteidigen, der einen im Schlaf umbringen könnte!?"

„Tja, ich weiß nicht, Wie kann ich jemanden, der früher mal wahnsinnig war und Menschen umgebracht hat, hier in Alexandria schlafen lassen, nur weil er sagt, er hat sich geändert?", ätze Carls Dad, „Lass mich nachdenken…."

Shane machte einen Schritt zurück, als wäre er geschlagen worden. „Das ist nicht fair, Rick", meinte er dann leise.

„Er hat Leben gerettet, Shane, Leben aus dieser Stadt, deswegen habe ich ihm erlaubt zu bleiben, erlaubt zu leben. Und weil Morgan mich darum gebeten hat", erklärte Carls Dad, „Und bisher hat er mir keinen Grund geliefert an ihm zu zweifeln. Keiner von uns hier ist unschuldig. Und er ist ein Omega. Er mag das anders darstellen, aber wir können nicht wissen, ob sie ihn nicht zu diesem Leben, das er gelebt hat, gezwungen haben."

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht", spottete Shane.

Er erhielt ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. „Nachdem du, während ich diese Entscheidung getroffen habe, damit beschäftigst warst unschuldige Menschen einzuschüchtern und zu bestehlen, steht es dir nicht zu mich dafür zu kritisieren", lautete das letzte Urteil von Rick Grimes.

Shane sah den Omega mit brennenden Augen an. „Tollwütige Hunde kann man nicht zähmen, Rick, deswegen nennt man sie ja tollwütig. Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Dann stürmte er wieder aus dem Haus hinaus, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Carl spürte den wohlbekannten Ärger in sich aufsteigen. „Ich wünschte, er wäre nie zurückgekommen!", verkündete er, „Ich wünschte er wäre gestorben und nicht Mom!"

„Sag so was nicht, Carl", bat ihn Rick, „Sag so was nicht, weil du es nicht zurücknehmen kannst, sobald du es gesagt hast. Das meinst du doch nicht so."

„Vielleicht ja doch. Und warum verteidigst du ihn jetzt schon wieder?! Eben hast du ihn noch fertig gemacht!", grummelte Carl.

„Das war etwas anderes", behauptete sein Dad.

„Ja klar. … Wie kann er solche Dinge über Owen sagen, er kennt ihn doch kaum? Wo er doch mit Negan rumrennt", maulte der jüngere Omega, „Negan ist schlimmer als die Wölfe, die haben zumindest nie so getan, als ob sie was anderes wären als sie sind." Er dachte an die Begegnung im Wald zurück und erzitterte. Er konnte den besorgten Blick seines Vater auf sich ruhen spüren. „Carl? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen mit Negan, was du mir nicht erzählt hast?", wurde er dann gefragt.

„Nein, nichts ist vorgefallen", behauptete Carl, „Ich brauche frische Luft." Er achtete nicht auf den Protest, sondern rannte aus dem Haus. Draußen atmete er durch, sah sich suchend um, und erblickte Morales, der gerade die Straße durchquerte. _Sie sind ständig da. Negans Leute. Überall sind sie…._

Er schüttelte sich und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Owen. Er fand den ehemaligen Wolf dort, wo er meistens zu finden war, an die Mauer gelehnt dasitzen und ein Holzstück zu einem Speer schnitzend. „Hallo, Carl", sagte Owen ohne aufzusehen.

„Warum stellst du allen dauernd Fragen über die Erlöser und Negan?", verlangte Carl zu wissen.

Owen zuckte die Schultern. „Man muss seinen Feind kennen", meinte er.

„Du hast doch nicht vor was Dummes zu tun, oder?", wollte Carl wissen.

Owen schnitzte stumm weiter. Carl setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du weggehst", verkündete er. Owen hielt in seiner Schnitzerei inne und blickte hinüber zu Carl. „Ist was passiert?", wollte er dann wissen. Warum fragten ihn das alle nur immer?

„Damals als du … als die Sache mit Ron passiert ist …. Würdest du das wieder tun?", wollte Carl von dem ehemaligen Wolf wissen.

„Klar. Sag mir, wer es war, und ich bring ihn für dich um", lautete die Antwort.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint", wehrte Carl ab.

Owen musterte ihn prüfend. „Wie dann? Willst du wissen, ob ich es bereue? Ob ich lieber tot wäre als hier? Ist es das? Ich passe mich an, Carl, das ist es, was ich tue. Wer das nicht kann, den wird ein schlimmes Ende ereilen. Ich bin gerne hier. Es ist als hätte ich ein Zuhause." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Stadt gleiten. „Es ist nicht das schlechteste _So tun als ob_, das ich jemals gespielt habe. Ich tue so, als wäre Morgan mein Alpha, als wäre ich ein Teil von Alexandria. Ist nett. Besser als vorher."

„Alexandria ist dein Zuhause. Morgan ist dein Alpha. Du tust nicht nur so als ob", meinte Carl.

„Mhm. Man sagt doch, dass man, wenn man lange genug vorgibt etwas zu sein irgendwann dazu wird. Vielleicht gebe ich es ja schon lange genug vor", erwiderte Owen, „Das macht es aber nur dringender."

„Du kannst ihn nicht umbringen. Die würden dich erwischen, dich töten", flüsterte Carl.

„Mhm. Vielleicht. Weißt du, es gibt Dinge, die Morgan nicht tun kann. Oder Rick. Oder sonst jemanden hier. Wenn sie aber trotzdem jemand tun muss, warum sollte ich sie dann nicht tun? Sollte zu einer Gemeinschaft nicht jeder etwas beitragen?", meinte Owen, „Außerdem haben die Denise umgebracht."

„Das war aber nicht Negan", murmelte Carl.

„Hast du Angst um mich oder ihn?", wollte Owen wissen.

Carl wollte darauf nicht antworten. „Shane hat Angst vor dir. Spiel ihm vor harmlos zu sein. Tu so, als wärst du nicht du", forderte er dann.

„Keine Lust", teilte ihm Owen mit, „Soll er Angst haben. Soll er sich daran erinnern, wie es ist ein Wolf zu sein. Vielleicht hört er dann auf ein Hund sein zu wollen."

Dieses Gespräch hatte keinen Sinn, es drehte sich im Kreis. Owen würde nicht auf ihn hören, er hörte auf niemanden, das war nun mal seine Natur. Zumindest das hatte Shane richtig erkannt.

Carl erhob sich wieder und ließ Owen alleine zurück. Stattdessen suchte er Shane. Er fand ihn in seinem Büro. Shane schien angestrengt auf einen Haufen Akten zu starren, der vor ihm lag, und brauchte einen Moment um Carl zu bemerken. „Oh, hi, Kumpel, was gibt's?", wollte er wissen.

_Ich will, dass du aufhörst mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln, ich will, dass du mich siehst!, _hätte Carl ihn am liebsten angeschrien. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich wollte dir sagen, warum Owen zu uns gehört. Dad würde es dir nicht erzählen, weil er denkt, es stünde ihm nicht zu. Also muss ich es dir sagen."

Shane schien irgendwie zu spüren, was jetzt kommen würde - düstere Vorahnung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. „Okay. Dann sag es mir", meinte er langsam.

_Vielleicht wirst du mich ja danach sehen, _dachte Carl. Und dann erzählte er es ihm.

* * *

**III.**

Sie waren so damit beschäftigt sich auf den unvermeidlichen Angriff des Gouverneurs vorzubereiten, dass ihnen erst viel zu spät auffiel, dass Merle verschwunden war. Genauer gesagt fiel es Daryl auf. „Wo zum Teufel steckt Merle?", wollte er wissen, und niemand hatte eine Antwort parat.

„Vielleicht ist er Allen suchen gegangen", schlug Rick schließlich vor, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war. Merles letzte Worte zu ihm fielen ihm wieder ein, und er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wo Merle gerade steckte - und auf der Suche nach Allen befand er sich garantiert nicht.

„Das ist Unsinn, und das weißt du auch!", protestierte Daryl sofort, „Er ist nach Woodbury gegangen. Wir müssen…."

„Wir müssen das Gefängnis verteidigen", unterbrach ihn Rick, „Merle ist ein erwachsener Mann, der selbst auf sich aufpassen kann. Es war seine Entscheidung sich ohne Vorwarnung abzusetzen, jetzt muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Wir können ihn jetzt nicht suchen gehen. Nicht so lange wir nicht wissen, wo unser Feind gerade ist, und was er plant."

Daryl fluchte lautstark, und für einen Moment fürchtete Rick, dass der jüngere Dixon Bruder einfach gehen würde, ihn ebenfalls im Stich lassen würde, doch er tat es nicht. „Verdammt, Merle", murmelte er nur.

„Wir halten uns an den Plan", betonte Rick, „Wenn alles vorbei ist, dann können wir Merle suchen gehen."

Sie hatten das Gefängnis auf einen Angriff von außen vorbereitet. Jeder, der versuchen würde hier einzudringen, würde er bereuen.

Tatsächlich versuchte der Gouverneur gemeinsam mit seinen Truppen anzugreifen. Doch es gelang ihnen dank ihren Vorbereitungen ihre Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen. Sie verfolgten ihre fliehenden Feinde aber nicht, Rick wollte ihnen eine Chance einräumen ihren Fehler einzusehen und doch noch Frieden zu schließen.

Was es umso merkwürdiger machte, als die Schießerei draußen vor dem Gefängnis losging. „Merle", meinte Daryl nur und stürmte schon los. Rick wollte die Verfolgung aufnehmen, doch dazu kam es nicht. Allens Rückkehr bremste Daryl aus und ersparte es Rick ihm zu folgen.

„Es ist dieser verrückte einäugige Alpha aus Woodbury! Ich habe alles gesehen", erklärte Allen düster, „Er hat seine eigenen Leute umgebracht, als die sich geweigert haben erneut anzugreifen. Er nannten sie Verräter und hat damit begonnen sie zu erschießen!"

Als nicht Merle. Aber diese Neuigkeiten waren auch nicht gerade beruhigend. „Dann muss ich ihn suchen gehen. Ich muss nach Woodbury", verkündete Daryl, „Was immer er vorhatte, offenbar ist es nicht gelungen. Ich muss herausfinden, was passiert ist."

„Das ist vielleicht keine so gute …. Daryl, so warte doch, Daryl…." Aber Daryl hatte offenbar nicht mehr vor weiter zu warten. _Soll ich ihm schon wieder hinterher rennen? Soll ich Merle schon wieder hinterher rennen? _Zumindest Daryl rannte er hinterher, allerdings ohne Erfolg -der andere Omega weigerte sich innezuhalten oder auch nur weiterhin über das Thema zu diskutieren.

„Es ist zu gefährlich, Daryl, was wenn sie doch noch einmal angreifen? Wir wissen nicht, was der Gouverneur als Nächstes vorhat!", rief Rick ihm hinterher, aber Daryl drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um.

„Ja, er ist offensichtlich ein verrückter Alpha", meinte Allen, „Jemand, der seine eigenen Leute umbringt, sobald sie illoyal erscheinen. Und dieser jemand hat beschlossen, dass wir seine Feinde sind." Offenbar war der Beta nur zurückgekommen um Rick mit einer neuen Runde Vorwürfe einzudecken. Rick blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Allen um. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er auch nur einen hier etwas an-" Rick unterbrach sich, als er sah, dass Allen mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielte. Daryl war zu weit weg, die anderen waren ihnen nicht in diesen Gang gefolgt, hier standen nur Rick und Allen. „Was tust du?", wollte Rick angespannt wissen.

„Was irgendjemand tun muss", betonte Allen, „Du hast uns diesen verrückten Feind eingebrockt. Dieser Alpha hat es deinetwegen auf uns alle abgesehen. Hat es auf mich deinetwegen abgesehen. Er hat mein Kind getötet, und jetzt wird er mich töten, und das ist alles nur deine Schuld! Du bist genauso verrückt wie er!" Und dann machte er Anstalten abzudrücken.

Ein Schuss knallte durch den Gang. Und dann kippte Allen nach vorne über. Hinter Allen stand Carl mit einem Revolver in den Händen. „Carl", keuchte Rick. Der Junge war eigentlich gemeinsam mit Beth dazu abgestellt worden Judith zu beschützen, dafür hatte er eine Waffe bekommen, unter diesen Umständen wäre es Rick unverantwortlich vorgekommen dem Jungen keine Waffe zu geben. Offensichtlich hatten ihn die Schüsse genauso angelockt genau wie Daryl und Rick.

„Sind noch andere Feinde hier?", wollte Carl wissen, „Sind wir sicher?"

Carl, der gerade eiskalt einen Menschen getötet hatte, nicht irgendeinen Menschen, sondern Allen, der, ja, mit einer Waffe auf Rick gezielt hatte, aber nicht zu ihren Feinden gehört hatte, nicht wirklich. „Carl, warum hast du…." Rick fehlten die Worte. Sein Kind, sein kleiner Junge, hatte eben einen Mord begangen. „Er wollte dich erschießen. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?!", verteidigte sich Carl. Er schien nichts dabei zu finden, dass er Allen erschossen hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" Daryl eilte zu ihnen, drängte sich an Carl vorbei, und schoss Allen in den Kopf. Rick konnte nicht antworten. „Ich musste es tun, Dad. Du kannst mich nicht ewig beschützen. Ich musste schon Mom töten. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich kann schießen, Shane hat es mir beigebracht. Wozu sonst, wenn nicht um uns zu verteidigen?!", erklärte Carl.

_Er hat es dir beigebracht, damit du dich gegen die Toten verteidigen kannst, nicht damit du Lebende umbringen kannst! _Aber Carl musste vollkommen verängstigt sein. Innerhalb einer sehr kurzen Zeitspanne hatte er T-Dog, seine Mutter, Oscar, Axel, und Allens Sohn verloren. Hatte sich gegen Massen an Toten verteidigen müssen, und gegen lebendige bewaffnete Menschen, und gerade eben hatte er dabei zugesehen, wie das Leben seines einzigen verbliebenen Elternteils bedroht worden war. Er hatte all ihre Diskussion darüber, ob sie angreifen oder sich nur verteidigen sollten, mit angehört. Er war gezwungen gewesen seine eigene Mutter zu erschießen, damit sie nach ihrem Tod nicht zurückkam. Sein Vater hatte ihm eine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt und ihm gesagt, dass er das Leben seiner kleinen Schwester, das seiner Freundin Beth, und sein eigenes mit allen Mitteln verteidigen sollte.

Carl lebte noch. Anders als Sophia und Duane lebte er noch. Aber was für ein Leben war das? _Carl, es tut mir so leid, ich war so mit meinen Schuldgefühlen, und Judith, und Woodbury, und Andrea, und Michonne, und Tyreese und Sasha und Allen beschäftigt, dass ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Nicht daran gedacht habe, wie das alles für dich sein muss._

Er hatte Carl vorgeschoben, wieder und immer wieder, um zu rechtfertigen, dass andere Leute hier nicht bleiben durften, obwohl Carl es doch gewesen war, der Tyreese gesagt hatte, dass er und die anderen nach Woodbury gehen und Rick helfen sollten. Carl war seine Kindheit geraubt worden. und erst in diesem Moment war Rick klar geworden in welchem Ausmaß.

„Es tut mir so leid, Carl", brach es auch Rick hinaus, „Ich hab dich so lieb. Komm her." Unsicher, weil er die Stimmung seines Vaters spürte, stolperte Carl auf Rick zu und in dessen wartenden Arme, während Rick ihm die Waffe entwand und diese an Daryl weiterreichte. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nur beschützen wolltest, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber du musst jetzt keine Angst mehr haben, Carl. Alles wird gut werden. Ich muss noch was erledigen, aber wenn ich das getan habe, dann werden wir sicher sein, das verspreche ich dir", erklärte Rick dem Jungen in seinen Armen. Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Sasha, und Tyreese kamen herangeeilt. „Daryl und ich fahren nach Woodbury", verkündete Rick, „Michonne will mitkommen, nehme ich an. Das ist ein letzter Ausflug, den ich machen muss. Danach ist dann endlich Schluss mit all dem hier."

„Komm, Carl, lass uns nach Beth und Judith sehen", meinte Carol und berührte den Jungen an der Schulter. Dieser löste sich unwillig von Rick, hielt dann aber inne. „Meine Waffe", sagte er, „Ich brauche meine Waffe zurück."

Daryl warf einen fragenden Blick auf Rick. Der nickte, woraufhin Daryl dem Jungen seine Waffe wieder reichte. Carl nahm sie entgegen und ließ sich erst, als er sie wieder sicher in seiner Hand hielt, von Carol wegbringen.

„Es gab diese Studien über junge Menschen, deren Gehirnchemie sich verändert, wenn sie unter extremer Gewalt aufwachsen", erklärte Rick mit belegter Stimme, als er seinem Jungen hinterher sah, „Er sieht alles, was wir tun, bekommt jede Entscheidung, die wir treffen, mit. Was wir tun, hält er für normal. Für richtig. Ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Ich muss an Carl denken. Aber wenn ich an Carl denke, dann kann ich nicht für alle entscheiden."

„Niemand sagt, dass du alleine entscheiden musst, Rick", verkündete Hersehl, der herangehumpelt gekommen war, „Wir sind alle für dich da."

„Wir müssen nach Woodbury", erklärte Rick, „Das hier beenden."

Sie fuhren mit einem der Gefängniswägen, als sie die verschreckte Alpha-Frau einholten, die durch die Wälder irrte. „Karen, richtig? Wir sind nicht hier um dir was zu tun", verkündete Rick, nachdem er den Wagen angehalten und Türe geöffnet hatte, „Was ist passiert?"

„Er hat alle umgebracht. Jeden, der Anstalten gemacht hat zu fliehen. Alle bis auf Martinez und Shumpert. Die nichts getan haben um ihn aufzuhalten. Sie sind zusammen verschwunden", erklärte Karen erschüttert, „Er ist vollkommen wahnsinnig. Das hätte ich schon wissen müssen, als …." Sie unterbrach sich.

„Als was?", wollte Rick wissen. Doch der weibliche Alpha antwortete nicht.

„Wir fahren nach Woodbury", informierte Rick sie, „Du kannst gerne mitfahren."

Karens Miene spiegelte Sorge wieder. „Was ihr dort finden werdet, wird euch nicht gefallen", meinte sie düster.

_Merle. Andrea. _„Wir müssen es selbst sehen", erklärte Rick, „Steig ein. Dieser Krieg zwischen uns, es war immer sein Krieg, es war nie unserer. Es wird Zeit ihn zu beenden."

Karen zögerte noch einige Momente, bevor sie zu ihnen in den Wagen stieg. Damit ging die Fahrt weiter. Daryl und Michonne warfen ihrem Gast manchmal finstere Blicke zu, doch sie ignorierte die beiden. Dank ihrer Mitfahrerin wurden sie auch ohne weiteres nach Woodbury eingelassen. Dort angekommen stiegen sie alle aus den Wagen und sahen sich um. Alles wirkte friedlich, doch dieser Anschein täuschte. „Wohin?", wollte Rick lediglich wissen.

„Miltons Labor. Ich führe euch hin", erwidere Karen.

In Miltons Labor fanden sie einige Leute vor. Und zwei Leichen, die am Boden lagen. Ricks Herz brach, als er das vorfand, was er befürchtet hatte, dort zu sehen. „Merle", stieß Daryl hervor und kniete sich zu einer der beiden Leichen und gab Klagelaute von sich. Rick starrte einige Momente lang fassungslos auf die Szene vor sich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Liege, auf der Andrea lag.

„Dr. Stevens, was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Karen.

Ein männlicher Beta, der sich wohl angesprochen fühlte, trat ein Stück zur Seite, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte um ihr zu antworten: „Er hatte sie schon gebissen. Mir fiel nichts anderes ein als zu amputieren. Manchmal hält man die Infektion so auf. Ich konnte kein Risiko eingehen, habe so viel ich konnte abgenommen." Andreas Körper auf der Liege bewegte sich. Sie war vollkommen verschwitzt, ihr rechter Arm fehlte, aber sie war am Leben. Es war doch keine vollkommene Katastrophe, sie hatten nicht beide verloren.

Andrea suchte Karens Blick. „Zum Glück hat Ryan sich Sorgen gemacht. Er und die anderen haben nach mir gesucht. Mich gefunden und gerettet", erklärte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf einen Beta-Mann, der neben ihr stand, „Leider kamen sie zu spät um Merle zu retten."

Karen wandte den Blick ab, offenbar voller Scham.

Michonne schob sich an den anderen vorbei, ging zu Andrea hinüber. „Hi", meinte diese sanft zu ihr, „Ich sagte doch, dass wir beide das hier überleben."

Rick musterte die Betas, die sich um sie versammelt hatten, die sie gerettet hatten, trotz ihrer Angst vor ihrem durchgedrehten Alpha. Andrea hatte Woodbury unbedingt retten wollen, und letztlich hatte Woodbury sie gerettet.

„Euer Alpha ist fort. Hat seine eigenen Truppen getötet und ist mit den letzten treuen Männern, die er noch hatte, geflohen", verkündete Rick, „Wir haben keinen Streit mit euch. Unser Streit war mit ihm. Wenn ihr lieber hierbleiben wollt, dann verstehe ich das, aber jeder, der das möchte, kann zu uns ins Gefängnis kommen und dort mit uns leben. Gemeinsam können wir uns eine sichere Heimat aufbauen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Wir alle haben hier etwas verloren, vielleicht aber können wir gemeinsam Heilung finden. Was aber auch immer die Zukunft bringt, wir werden uns ihr mit vereinten Kräften stellen. Oder nicht?" Er warf Karen einen fragenden Blick zu. Als einzige Überlebende der Miliz hatte sie im Moment wohl in Woodbury das Sagen.

Sie nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ja, das werden wir", bestätigte sie, „Die Zeiten von Philip Blake sind endgültig vorbei. Woodbury braucht keinen Gouverneur. Wir brauchen niemanden, der unsere Entscheidungen für uns trifft, wir treffen sie selber."

Ricks Blick glitt zu dem weinenden Daryl über Merles Leiche, und er fragte sich, ob der verstorbene Alpha das alles hier wohl gutgeheißen hätte, doch er hoffte, dass dem so war, denn immerhin waren Merles letzte Worte an ihn nicht gewesen, dass er so bleiben sollte wie er war. Zumindest war der Krieg endlich vorbei, und wenn schon nichts anders, dann hätte Merle zumindest das gefreut, das wusste Rick mit Sicherheit, denn immerhin war Merle für dieses Ziel gestorben.

* * *

**IV.**

Carol hatte eigentlich vor allem gehofft, dass Gavin Ezekiels Bitte einfach nicht weiterleiten würde, oder, dass Negan sich einfach weigern würde Ezekiel zu treffen, dass er das Ansuchen des Königreichs nicht ernst nehmen würde. Dass sie kurz gesagt niemals eine Antwort erhalten würden. Damit wäre alles gegessen gewesen, alles in Ordnung. Im Grunde hatte sie nicht nur gehofft, dass das der Fall sein würde, nein, sie war sogar davon ausgegangen. Warum sollte sich jemand wie Negan mit jemandem wie Ezekiel treffen?

Um so überraschter war sie, als Gavin unangekündigt im Königreich auftauchte und sie darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass Negan einer Audienz zugestimmt hatte. Gavin war inkognito und scheinbar alleine aufgetaucht, und hatte darum gebeten bei Ezekiel vorsprechen zu dürfen. Carol nahm an, dass seine Alphas irgendwo vor dem Königreich auf der Lauer lagen und angreifen würden, falls Gavin nie wieder aus dem Königreich zurückkehren würde, aber Ezekiel war niemand, der seine Gäste einfach verschwinden ließ, also bestand diese Gefahr so oder so nicht.

Gavin teilte dem König also mit, dass Negan einem Treffen zugestimmt hatte. Dann meinte er noch: „Falls Ihr es Euch inzwischen aber anders überlegt habt, Eure Hoheit, bin ich gerne bereit das auszurichten." Carol war offenbar nicht die Einzige, die nach wie vor darauf hoffte, dass aus diesem Treffen nichts werden würde.

Ezekiel hatte aber leider nicht vor zu verzichten, er wollte Negan treffen, so viel war klar. „Sag Negan, dass wir uns schon freuen und dort sein werden", meinte der König. Gavin zog eine Grimasse, nickte aber nur. Offenbar wusste er es besser, als noch einmal zu versuchen Ezekiel das alles auszureden. Carol wusste es nicht besser, biss aber weiterhin auf Granit.

„Dein Rudel hat mich um Hilfe gebeten. Das hier ist meine Art zu helfen", erklärte er, „Wünscht du dir keine Hilfe für die deinen?"

„Waffen und Truppen wären eine Hilfe. Das hier ist einfach nur Wahnsinn. Was genau denkst du, dass du zu Negan sagen könntest, dass ihn zur Vernunft bringen würde?", erwiderte Carol heftig, „Wenn er ein vernünftiger Mensch wäre, würde er sich nicht verhalten, wie er sich verhält!"

„Jeder Mensch hat seine eigene Art zu denken, Carol, auf die man sich einlassen muss um mit ihm zu kommunizieren", belehrte sie der König, „Selbst denjenigen, die keine Vernunft zu besitzen scheinen, kann man diese beibringen, wenn man sich auf ihr Niveau begibt."

„Und du glaubst, dass du weißt, wie Negan denkt?", vergewisserte sich Carol.

„Ich habe zumindest eine Idee, wie er denken könnte. Ich habe gelernt mich in andere Hineinzuversetzen, in Menschen wie in Tiere. Das ist, worin ich gut bin", behauptete Ezekiel, „Ich will zumindest versuchen euch zu helfen."

Je näher das Treffen rückte, desto nervöser würde Carol. Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und Jerry schien sie erfolgreich zu täuschen - er war so fröhlich wie immer - Richard aber schien ebenfalls zunehmend nervös zu werden. „Ich finde, dass du Richard zu diesem Treffen nicht mitnehmen solltest, Eure Hoheit", meinte Carol deswegen zum König.

„Ich soll zu einem Treffen mit einem Hohen Alpha ohne den Hauptmann meiner Wache, meinen stärksten Alpha, gehen? Ich denke nicht. Ich will ernst genommen werden, oder?", hielt Ezekiel dagegen.

Carol wusste nicht, wie sie ihm erklären sollte, dass Richard kurz vorm Zusammenbruch stand, ohne Richard dabei in irgendeiner Art und Weise schlecht zu machen, aber es wäre ihr trotzdem lieber gewesen, wenn der Alpha nicht mitgekommen wäre. Aber vielleicht würde diesmal zumindest kein anderer Alpha versuchen Richard dazu zu bringen die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Trotzdem wäre es ihr lieber, er würde nicht mitkommen. Doch als sie versuchte den Mann vorzuschlagen freiwillig zurückzubleiben, lehnte dieser den Vorschlag kategorisch ab.

„Dianne wird bei uns sein. Sie kann dich vertreten", beharrte Carol.

„Ich lasse meinen König nicht allein in die Höhle des Löwen gehen!", fuhr Richard sie nur an, „Was für eine Alpha wäre ich, wenn ich das zulassen würde? Dianne ist eine gute Kämpferin und loyal, aber ich bin der Alpha der Wache. Es ist meine Aufgabe mitzukommen."

„Aber was, wenn Jared dort ist?", wandte Carol ein.

„Dann ist er eben dort", erwiderte Richard, „Ich bin bis jetzt mit ihm klargekommen, ich werde auch noch weiterhin mit ihm klarkommen." Carol wünschte sich, sie könnte das auch glauben.

Letztlich nahm Ezekiel Richard, Dianne, Carol, und einige Betas mit. Jerry blieb im Königreich zurück um alles am Laufen zu halten und sich um Shiva zu kümmern, und Benjamin wurde ebenfalls zurückgelassen, was diesmal wenigstens sowohl Ezekiel als auch Richard für eine gute Idee hielten. Vielleicht würde seine Abwesenheit Richard zumindest ein wenig beruhigen.

Das Treffen fand nicht im Sanctuary statt, was Carol gleich auffiel und ihren inneren Alarm zum klingeln brachte. Negan schien keine unnötigen Zeugen für dieses Treffen haben zu wollen, was auch immer der Grund dafür war. Stattdessen trafen sich die beiden Parteien in einem Erlöseraußenposten, genauer gesagt in dem Erlöseraußenposten, den Carol damals zusammen mit den anderen ausgelöscht hatte. _Ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen, muss so tun, als würde ich diesen Ort nicht kennen. _Sie machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie Negan nicht bemerken würde, aber mit etwas Glück würde er nicht wissen, wer sie wirklich war.

Negan hielt nicht einmal im Außenposten Hof, er hielt ihn davor ab. Saß in einen seiner Autos. Carol erkannte ihn sofort an der Art und Weise wie alle anderen vor ihm katzenbuckelten. Negan entging ihre Ankunft natürlich nicht.

„Eure Hoheit!", strahlte er Ezekiel an, „Ich wollte es nicht glauben, als Gavin mir gesagt habt, dass Ihr mich sprechen wollt. Aber hier seid Ihr. Was kann ich für euch tun? Habt Ihr etwa Beschwerden über Gavin einzubringen?" Er grinste Ezekiel mit falscher Freundlichkeit an. Die Mitglieder seiner Wache ignorierte er vorerst, während seine Unter-Alphas damit beschäftigt waren jeden einzelnen von ihnen kritisch zu beschnuppern. Zumindest war Jared nicht unter ihnen.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Gavin war ein bemerkenswert entgegenkommender Partner für das Königreich, wir wissen all seine harte Arbeit sehr zu schätzen", erklärte Ezekiel, „Nein, das worüber ich sprechen möchte, hat nichts mit dem Königreich oder unserer Geschäftsbeziehung zu tun."

„Ach? Warum geht es denn dann?", erkundigte sich Negan scheinbar arglos, es gelang ihm jedoch nicht zu verbergen, dass er nicht sah, was Ezekiel ansonsten mit ihm zu besprechen haben könnte.

Carol versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Bisher war alles gut gegangen, nichts sprach dafür, dass sich das ändern würde. Negan gab sich vernünftig, er war kein rasende Irrer, es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass er negativ auf das, was kommen würde, reagieren würde. Ablehnend ja, vielleicht würde er sogar lachen, aber er hatte keinen Grund darüber wütend zu werden.

„Es geht um gewisse Eindrücke, die möglicherweise ohne dahinterstehende Absicht vermittelt werden", sagte Ezekiel, „Es geht um eine Stadt namens Alexandria. Ich habe gehört, dass sie vor kurzem Teil des von den Erlösern beschützten Gebiets geworden ist."

Bei dem Wort Alexandria blitzte etwas in Negans Augen auf. „Das habt Ihr also gehört. Ich frage mich, wo Ihr das gehört habt", meinte er langsam.

„Von den verschiedensten Quellen. Wir leben alle nachbarschaftlich zusammen, oder nicht? Tauschen Neuigkeiten aus", behaupte Ezekiel, „Was ich gehört habe, hat mich allerdings beunruhigt."

„So? Hat es das? Wieso das denn?" Negans Ton war neutral, aber es lag eine Härte in seinen Augen, die Carol nicht gefiel.

„Alexandria scheint anders behandelt zu werden als andere Gemeinden, die eine Partnerschaft mit den Erlösern eingegangen sind. Ich höre, dass dort Erlöser stationiert wurden, die das Kommen und Gehen der Einwohner kontrollieren. Dass eine Liste von sämtlichen Einwohnern erstellt wurde, in die ihre Geschlechterzugehörigkeit aufgenommen wurde. Ich höre, dass ein schwangeres Mitglied der Gemeinschaft von Alexandria im Sanctuary gefangen gehalten wird. Ein Omega. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass das Rudelführer von Alexandria ebenfalls ein Omega ist, und sein Rudel überdurchschnittlich viele Omegas zu beinhalten scheint, während die Erlöser sich vor allem aus Alphas zusammensetzen zu scheinen, dann ist doch wohl klar, warum ich all diese Neuigkeiten als beunruhigend empfinde, oder etwa nicht?", sagte Ezekiel, und jede Spur seiner normalerweise dauervorhandenden Freundlichkeit war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Er hörte sich hart an, auf eine Weise, die Carol noch niemals gehört hatte. Er wirkte auch hart. Der freundliche König war verschwunden. An seiner Stelle stand ein anderer Mann in dem Mantel des Königs vor Negan, ein Alpha. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Carol Ezekiel niemals so gesehen, aber in diesem Moment war er trotz seines Beta-Anteils eindeutig ein Alpha, der einen anderen Alpha zurechtwies.

Negan richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Was genau unterstellst du mir hier, König Ezekiel?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich unterstelle dir den Eindruck zu vermitteln, ein Alpha zu sein, der mit Alexandria Dinge vorhat, die eines Alphas nicht würdig sind", erklärte Ezekiel hart.

„Nun dieser Eindruck täuschte", knurrte Negan, „Ich habe nichts mit Alexandria vor, außer es zu beschützen. Ich verschleppe keine Omegas. Ich kidnappe keine Schwangeren. Der schwangere Omega ist nur im Sanctuary, weil er medizinische Unterstützung braucht. Sobald sie stabil ist, darf sie zu ihrem Gefährten in ihr Nest zurückkehren. Und die Alphas sind nicht in der Stadt um ihre Einwohner zu überwachen oder zu terrorisieren. Sie sind dort um sie zu beschützen. Wir haben doch schon festgehalten, dass die Stadt von ungewöhnlichen vielen Omegas bewohnt wird, und von einem Omega angeführt wird - sie kann jeden Schutz gebrauchen, den sie kriegen kann. Ich planen nicht dort eine Sklavenhandelsstation oder ein Bordell oder sonst irgendetwas Unlauteres zu errichten - wer das behauptet lügt."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du das planst, ich habe gesagt, du würdest einen gewissen Eindruck vermitteln", erwiderte Ezekiel ruhig. Er schien kein bisschen Angst vor Negan zu haben.

„Nun dieser Eindruck täuscht", schnappte Negan daraufhin.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen die entsprechenden Schritte zu unternehmen um diesen Eindruck zu korrigieren", schlug Ezekiel auf einmal wieder freundlich klingend vor, „Nur damit keine Missverständnisse mehr aufkommen. Ich meine, wenn ich schon einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt bekommen habe, wer weiß schon, wer den dann noch vermittelt bekommen hat."

Negans Augen gefielen Carol überhaupt nicht, als er versprach: „Keine Sorge, ich werde die nötigen Schritte einleiten um jeden falschen Eindruck zu korrigieren." Für sie klang das überhaupt nicht nach einer guten Sache.

* * *

_A/N: Uh-Oh._

_Ja, es gibt einen triftigen Grund warum Rick Owen Wolf erlaubt hat in Alexandria zu bleiben, der im Laufe der Zeit noch zur Sprache kommen wird. Nachdem wir in der Vergangenheitsebene die dritte Staffel nun verlassen haben, werden wir die inhaltlich relevanten Punkte der vierte eher schnell abhandeln, bevor wir zum Alexandria-Arc kommen und damit auch zu den Wölfen._

_Reviews?_


	20. Gesten

**Gesten**

* * *

**I.**

Das Gefängnis war ihrer aller Heimat geworden, ein Ort, an dem sie versuchten eine neue Zivilisation aufzubauen. Zunächst war sich Rick nicht sicher gewesen, ob die Bewohner von Woodbury sein Angebot auch annehmen würden. Doch als jemand (sie alle wussten, wer dieser jemand war) Woodbury anzündete, war das keine Frage mehr. Zunächst befürchteten sie noch, dass der Gouverneur noch nicht fertig mit ihnen war, doch seine Tat als Feuerteufel schien seine letzte Bosheit gewesen zu sein, er ließ sich nicht mehr blicken, es gab nirgends mehr eine Spur von ihm.

Zusammen sanierten sie das Gefängnis, richteten sich ein, orientierten sich neu. Ricks Rudel und diese Stadt voller Fremder, der Andrea vertraute, was diese Stadt ihr zurückgezahlt hatte, verschmolzen zu einer Gemeinschaft. Eine Gemeinschaft, die auch weitere verlorene Neuankömmlinge aufnahm, wenn sie diese für würdig erachtet wurden.

Die Fragen waren Ricks Idee gewesen. Seine letzte wirkliche Idee als Rudelführer. Es war eine Reihe einfacher Frage, deren Antworten einige die wichtigsten Dinge, die man über den Befragten wissen musste, aussagten. „Wie viele Beißer hast du getötet?",. „Wie viele Menschen hast du getötet?", „Warum?" – Das Warum war das, worauf es ankam. Die Antwort eines Philip Blakes würde anders ausfallen als die eines Bob Stookeys. Letzterer war ein Beta aus der Gegend, den sie wie viele andere auch in ihre Gemeinschaft aufnahmen, auch wenn sich sein Hang zum Alkohol als Problem erwies, das Daryl aber letztlich bald in den Griff bekam. Bob machte sich in der Gemeinschaft nützlich, wie alle anderen auch, er umwarb Sasha, die das mit gewisser Amüsiertheit zur Kenntnis nahm, schloss Freundschaft mit Tyreese und Daryl. Er bewies, dass man nicht perfekt sein musste um in die Gemeinschaft des Gefängnis aufgenommen zu werden.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er aus dem Koma erwacht war, befand sich Rick wieder in einer funktionalen Gemeinschaft. Hershel musste nicht mehr alles stemmen, sie hatte jetzt richtige Ärzte, mehr als nur einen - Dr. Caleb Subramanian war der Hauptgewinn, ein kompetenter Beta, Virologe, mit viel praktischer Erfahrung, seine Anwesenheit alleine vermittelte ihnen das Gefühl sicher zu sein.

Aus Woodbury waren andere Kinder ins Gefängnis gezogen. Carl und Judith waren jetzt nicht mehr alleine. Ryan Samuels, der sich entschlossen hatte, Andrea zu retten, war Vater zweier lebenslustiger Töchter, dem Alpha Mädchen Lizzie und ihrer Omega Schwester Mika, die Andrea „Tante Andy" nannten und die anderen Kinder ständig zu Unfug anzustiften schienen. Sie waren so … normal. Ja, sie hatten sich wie alle anderen Kinder in viel zu jungem Alter in ihren sekundären Geschlechtern gefestigt, aber sie waren ein gutes Beispiel für ganz normale Kinder, die Art von Kinder, von der sich Rick wünschte, dass seine Kinder sie sein könnten.

Leider hatte Carl kein Interesse daran ein normales Kind zu sein. Er blickte auf die jungen Bewohner aus Woodbury herab, nannten sie „Kinder" als wäre er selbst keines, wollte nicht Carols Unterricht besuchen, sondern liebe Wache schieben und die Wandelnden Toten jagen. Rick hatte sich seinetwegen mehr oder weniger vollkommen von allen Anführerpflichten zurückgezogen. Es gab nun einen Rat, dem Hershel vorstand, der alle wichtigen Entscheidungen traf. Rick selbst wollte sich auf seine Familie konzentrieren, auf seine Kinder, auf das Baby, das er kaum kannte, und den Sohn, der ihm fremd geworden war und seine Kindheit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr Rudelführer sein, nicht einmal mehr Sheriff. Das überließ er Daryl, der diesen Job kompetent erfüllte. Er versuchte sich als Farmer, lernte von Maggie und Beth was er konnte, und versuchte dieses am seinen Sohn weiterzugeben.

Der stand all dem jedoch ablehnend gegenüber. „Ich will kein Farmer sein! Ich bin kein Farmer, ich bin dein Sohn, und du bist auch kein Farmer, hör auf ihn zu spielen!", schrie Carl Rick eines Tages an, „Wir sind viel mehr als das!" Aber Rick hatte kein Interesse daran mehr zu sein.

Diese Monate nach dem Brand von Woodbury, in denen er Farmer spielte und für seine Kinder da war, heilten ihn, heilten ihn von dem Verlust der Zivilisation, vom Verlust von Morgan, vom Verlust von Shane, vom Verlust von Lori, von seinem Versagen als Anführer, seinen ständigen Ängsten, vom Anblick des toten Merles und der einarmigen Andrea. Ein paar mehr davon und sie hätten vielleicht auch Carl geheilt. Carl verstand nicht, dass Rick alles, was er zuvor gewesen war, aufgegeben hatte um Carl zu retten. Für ihn sah es danach aus, als hätte Rick aufgegeben.

Er war nicht der Einzige, dem ihr neues Leben Heilung brachte. Auch die anderen Omegas blühten auf. Carol schien sich vom dem Verlust von Sophia zu erholen und fand ihre Bestimmung darin die Kinder zu unterrichten. Sie und Daryl standen sich näher als jemals zuvor, wenn sie auch kein Paar zu sein schienen, und Daryl hatte den Verlust von Merle dadurch überwunden, dass er sich nützlich machte, dass er den Sheriff spielte. Nicht jeder hätte eine so große Gruppe Menschen – fast achtzig von ihnen – unter Kontrolle halten können, doch Daryl konnte es, und es schien ihn zu erfüllen.

Beth war in den letzten Monaten ebenfalls aufgeblüht. Dem selbstmordgefährdeten Omega, den Rick auf der Farm kennengelernt hatte, war eine strahlende junge Frau gewichen, die fürsorglich und clever war, eine wundervolle Singstimme hatte, und alle ständig mit ihren Liedern unterhielt, und oft lachte. Rick war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Carl ein bisschen verknallt in Beth war, und er nicht der einzige Junge unter zwanzig im Gefängnis war, dem es so ging. Maggie und Glenn hatten miteinander wahre Liebe gefunden, die Hershel billigte, und konnten die friedliche Zeit nutzen um sich endlich wirklich kennenzulernen. Nach all den Strapazen, die sie zuvor zusammen hatten erdulden müssen, hatten sie nun endlich Zeit ihre Liebe unter entspannteren Bedingungen zu hegen und zu pflegen. Maggie hatte sich zum Oberhaupt der Landwirtschaftsbrigade ernannt und war für ihre Nahversorgung verantwortlich, während Glenn auf Versorgungsfahrten ging und all die Dinge, die sie nicht selbst produzieren konnten, für sie besorgte.

Tyreese war ebenfalls von der Bürde der Anführerschaft zurückgetreten und überließ es seiner Schwester im Rat zu sitzen und die meisten Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ob Allens Unterstellung, dass Omegas nicht anführen konnten, ihn getroffen hatte oder nicht, konnte Rick nicht sagen, doch der ehemalige NFL-Spieler hatte in einer Beziehung mit Karen, dem Alphas aus Woodbury, sein Glück gefunden und schien froh darüber zu sein nicht mehr anführen zu müssen.

Auch die Narben von Michonne und Andrea waren verheilt. Jeder Graben zwischen den beiden Frauen hatte sich geschlossen, sie waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Michonne schien glücklich zu sein, dort wo sie war, und Andrea gewöhnte sich tapfer an ein Leben mit nur einem Arm. Sie hatten eine möglichst nutzbringende Prothese für sie angefertigt, die ihren Arm ersetzte und ihr unter anderem ermöglichte ein Schießgewehr zu halten, auch wenn sie sich erst auf ihren linken Arm als dominanten Arm umlernen musste. Genau wie Hershel mit nur einem Bein klarzukommen lernte, lernte sie mit nur einem Arm klarzukommen - die beiden unterstützten sich gegenseitig dabei und scherzten zusammen über den „Club der Extremitäten Benachteiligten".

Die vergleichsweise friedlichen Zeiten führen auch wieder zu regelmäßigen Zyklen für die Alphas und Omegas, doch dank Calebs Ideen und den Erfahrungen von Hershel und Dr. Stevens entwickelten sie ein System um diese Phasen zu managen, auch dann, wenn sie gerade keine Unterdrücker zur Hand hatten.

Das Leben war nicht perfekt, immer wieder gab es Zwischenfälle und Rückschläge, doch nach langer Zeit schien es endlich nicht mehr die Hölle zu sein. Bis die Seuche ausbrach, die Seuche, die so viele von ihnen tötete, die Seuche, die Carol zur Mörderin machte, die Seuche, die Rick zwang, doch wieder das zu sein, was er nicht mehr sein wollte – der Rudelführer.

Er verstand, warum Carol getan hatte, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte uninformiert und blauäugig versucht eine Pandemie zu verhindern, indem sie die Infizierten tötete, bevor sie andere anstecken konnten. Doch es war zu spät gewesen und unbestreitbar falsch. Tyreese war maßlos schockiert über den Mord an Karen, und alle anderen waren schockiert darüber, dass überhaupt jemand von ihnen ermordet worden war. Rick wusste, dass er handeln musste, aber er wollte Carol nicht outen. Das hätte womöglich ihr Ende bedeutet. Die Tatsache, dass sie ein Omega war, schützte sie nicht davor so behandelt zu werden, wie eine Mörderin eben behandelt werden musste.

Also tat Rick mit ihr das, was er einst mit Shane hatte tun wollen/getan hatte. Er setzte sie gut ausgerüstet aus, verbannte sie aus dem Rudel, aus ihrem Nest, aus ihrem Zuhause. Wer Grenzen überschritt, der musste die Konsequenzen tragen. Carol nahm ihre Strafe stoisch hin. Nachdem alles, was sie getan hatte, umsonst gewesen war, sah sie vielleicht selbst ein, dass sie falsch gehandelt hatte.

Weniger verständnisvoll war Daryl, dem Rick als einen der wenigen verriet was wirklich vorgefallen war. Trotzdem war Daryl eindeutig nicht mit der Entscheidung, die Rick getroffen hatte, einverstanden. „Wir sind nicht nur flüchtige Bekannte, Rick, wir sind ein Rudel, wir halten zusammen!", warf Daryl ihm vor, „Jemanden zu verstoßen ist kein Zusammenhalt! Du wolltest nicht mehr anführen, wolltest nicht mehr die Entscheidungen treffen! Du hättest das dem Rat überlassen sollen!" Dem Rat, dem Daryl angehörte.

„Dann hätte jeder davon erfahren, und manche hätten vielleicht eine schlimmere Strafe als reine Verbannung gefordert", widersprach Rick, „Es war der erste Mord in unserer Gemeinschaft, Daryl. Denkst du wirklich die Mehrheit der Menschen hier hätte verstanden, warum Carol dachte das tun zu müssen? Ich habe sie gerettet. Ich musste sie retten. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustößt."

Daryl schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das war ein Fehler, Rick", beharrte er.

Obwohl Daryl ihm also zürnte, wandte er sich aber trotzdem nicht von ihm ab, wie Rick befürchtet hatte. Vielleicht deswegen, weil er der Meinung war, dass er sich dann nicht besser verhalten würde als Rick. _Ich will die Entscheidungen ja auch nicht treffen, ich will ja auch nicht anführen, aber manchmal muss ich es eben. _Rick war zwar zurückgetreten, aber auf sehr reale Weise war er eine Art Warchief. In Krisenzeiten hatte er das Sagen, in Friedenszeiten ließ er andere die Entscheidungen treffen, doch selbst dann, war er immer noch derjenige, an den sich die anderen wandten, wenn es Ärger gab, wenn wirklich schwere Entscheidungen getroffen werden mussten.

Der Gouverneur hielt ihn, wie sich herausstellte, auf jeden Fall immer noch für den Anführer ihrer Gruppe und schien nicht zu verstehen, dass er freiwillig auf diesen Posten verzichtet hatte. Vielleicht hatte Daryl recht, vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen Carol zu verbannen, ein viel größerer Fehler jedoch war es gewesen Philip Blake mit dem Leben davon kommen zu lassen.

Nach beinahe sieben Monaten trügerischen Frieden, kehrte der Gouverneur wie das Monster aus einem Alptraum in ihre Leben zurück. Die Seuche hatte viele von ihnen getötet, der Gouverneur tötete noch viel mehr.

Und zu all dem war er nur fähig, weil Rick beschlossen hatte ihm am Leben zu lassen.

* * *

**II.**

Während Shane mit Tara und ein paar anderen Freiwilligen auf Versorgungsfahrt war, machten sich die anderen daran die Müllmenschen mit ihren Waffen zu versorgen. Dazu mussten sie sich aus der Stadt schleichen, möglichst ohne, dass die Erlöser es bemerkten. Während Shanes Abwesenheit hatte Morales das Sagen. Womit er offensichtlich unglücklich war.

Daryl hatte im Grunde nur noch Verachtung für seinen einstigen Gefährten übrig. Ja, er hatte seine Familie verloren, das war aber kein Grund sich den Erlösern anzuschließen. Er konnte verstehen, warum Shane das getan hatte – der Mann war schon zuvor nicht ganz normal im Oberstübchen gewesen, was Negan und seine Leute sicherlich entzückt zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt hatten, und außerdem hatte er in der Philosophie der Erlöser vermutlich eine Art Erweiterung seiner eigenen Philosophie gesehen, aber Morales war okay gewesen. Nicht sonderlich schlau oder nett, aber okay. Er war Daryls Waffenbruder gewesen, jetzt aber war er ein Erlöser und schien damit kein Problem zu haben. Shane hatte wenigstens den Anstand vorzugeben, dass ihm diese ganze Situation unangenehm wäre. Morales aber zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen eines schlechten Gewissens, und schien auch keinen Sinn darin zu sehen seine Bekanntschaft mit Daryl, Andrea, oder Rick zu erneuern. Er tat so, als wären sie Fremde, und als wäre er im Recht. Deswegen hatte Daryl auch kein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm. Die Suppe hatte er sich selbst eingebrockt. Sollte er sie ruhig selber auslöffeln.

Als Aufpasser war er aber um einiges ernster zu nehmen als Shane Walsh, der im Grunde jeden das hatte tun lassen, was er wollte, und jede noch so dumme Erklärung für eine zeitweilige Abwesenheit aus der Stadt akzeptiert hatte. Morales hingegen wollte nicht nur wissen, was man vorhatte, sondern auch wann man plante zurückzukommen.

„Wenn es uns gelungen ist, etwas zu erlegen. Du weißt, wie das ist. Das kann man im Vorfeld nie genau wissen", erklärte Daryl geduldig, „Sonst würde man es nicht Jagd nennen, sondern Zielschießen."

Morales ließ sich von so etwas wie Logik nicht beeindrucken. „Warum müsst ihr überhaupt auf die Jagd gehen? Shane ist doch auf Versorgungsfahrt", argumentierte der Alpha.

„Wenn man bedenkt, wie gut die letzten davon gelaufen sind, ist es umso wichtiger, dass wir auf die Jagd gehen. Wir alle müssen immerhin was essen", erwiderte Daryl, „Wild lässt sich sehen oder auch nicht. Ist in die Fallen gegangen oder auch nicht. Kommt auf Wetter, Beißer, und unser Glück an. Ich kann keine Prognose abgeben."

„Und ich kann euch nicht auf gut Glück gehen lassen", gab Morales zurück, „Wenn ihr in drei Tagen nichts gefunden oder erlegt habt, dann müsst ihr trotzdem zurück sein."

„Von mir aus", meinte Daryl, der keine Lust auf lange Verhandlungen hatte. Drei Tage sollten ihnen ausreichen, „Dann brechen wir auf. Wir sehen uns in drei Tagen."

„Kommt nicht zu spät zurück!", rief Morales ihm hinterher, als Daryl schon wieder im Gehen war. Daryl tat ihm nicht den Gefallen darauf zu reagieren.

Michonne und Jesus erwarteten ihn vor den Toren. „Wir haben drei Tage", erklärte Daryl ihnen.

„Sollte ausreichen", meinte Michonne, die offenbar ähnlich dachte wie Daryl, „Na dann mal los." Die Tore öffneten sich, und drei gingen mit Bogen und Speeren bewaffnet nach draußen in den Wald. Sie hatten nicht vor zu jagen. Alibihalber würden sie versuchen etwas zu fangen, doch in Wahrheit hatten sie andere Pläne. Sie würden alle ihre versteckten Schusswaffen aufsuchen und einsammeln, und sich dann mit Morgan treffen und die Waffen zu den Müllmenschen bringen. Morgan seinerseits hatte sie nicht auf ihren Jagdausflug begleitet, sondern würde sich von der anderen Expedition, die gerade draußen unterwegs war absetzen, um sie zu treffen.

Daryl wusste, dass Rick alles in allem nicht damit einverstanden war, dass er bei dieser ganzen Aktion nicht dabei sein konnte. Aber sie waren sich alle einig, dass es verdächtig wirken würde, wenn er die Stadt einfach so verlassen würde. Dass er mit Shane und den anderen auf die Versorgungsfahrt gehen würde, war nie zur Debatte gestanden. Dass er mit Daryl jagen gehen würde, wäre zu unglaubwürdig. Insofern musste er das hier aussitzen.

Ein Teil von Daryl wünschte sich, er hätte dieses Privileg ebenfalls. Jede Faser seines Körpers hasste den Gedanken, dass sie die wenigen Waffen, die ihnen noch geblieben waren, Fremden überlassen sollten. Dass sie ihren einzigen Schutz gegen die Erlöser aufgeben sollten, ihn nicht mehr zur Verfügung haben würden, wenn es hart auf hart kam und sich die Erlöser doch noch entschließen sollten Alexandria anzugreifen. Aber Rick war davon überzeugt, dass nichts wichtiger war als Verbündete zu gewinnen und so ungerne Daryl es zugab, er hatte damit nicht ganz unrecht. Auf Hilltop konnten sie im Augenblick nicht zählen, genauso wenig wie auf das Königreich. Also mussten sie sich wohl an diese Müllmenschen halten.

Zum Glück hatte keiner ihre Waffenverstecke geplündert. Diese Gefahr hatte immer bestanden, vor allem, da sie keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatten sie zu kontrollieren, doch offenbar waren sie nicht gefunden worden. Soweit so gut. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt und jeder kam mit seiner bescheidenen Ausbeute zurück zu den anderen. Sogar Jesus tauchte mit seinen Fundstücken auf, und das obwohl Daryl halb damit gerechnet hatte, dass der andere Omega die Gelegenheit nutzen würde um sich bewaffnet abzusetzen. _Ich weiß, er gehört jetzt zu uns, aber ich kann mich immer noch nicht dazu durchringen ihm zu vertrauen. _Aber in letzter Zeit fiel es ihm prinzipiell schwer Vertrauen zu irgendjemanden zu fassen.

„Wollen wir die ihnen wirklich bringen?", konnte sich Daryl doch nicht verkneifen und sah Michonne fragend an. Zusammen hatten sie gerade mal sechs Pistolen und zwei Gewehre retten können. Das hier war die Notfallration schlechthin. „Sollen wir nichts davon für uns behalten?"

Michonne schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist sowieso schon so wenige. Wir können nichts zurückbehalten, wenn wir ihre Hilfe wollen", erklärte sie bestimmt, „Mir ist nicht wohler dabei als dir. Aber es muss sein."

Sie begaben sich zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt, wo sie von einem nervös wirkenden Morgan erwartet wurden. „Gab es Probleme?", wollte Daryl wissen.

„Das nicht gerade. Ich konnte mich leicht absetzen. Hatte eine gute Ausrede auf Lager, die nach Owen zu suchen. Der hat sich nämlich vor mir abgesetzt", erklärte der Alpha, was wiederum seine Nervosität erklärte.

„Will er zur Müllhalde?", vermutete Michonne.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Falls wir ihn dort treffen umso besser. Falls nicht … er ist Owen. Keiner kann ihm Vorschriften machen, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, hat er das", erwiderte Morgan mit besorgter Miene, „Vielleicht hat er sich ja zu irgendeinem alten Wolfversteck aufgemacht, wo sie Waffen gebunkert haben, um uns auszuhelfen."

„Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm", gab ihm Daryl recht, „Aber wir können nicht warten."

Zu viert machten sie sich auf zur Müllhalde. Von Owen gab es dort keine Spur. Dafür versammelten sich all diese seltsamen Müllmenschen um sie herum. Daryl gefielen die gar nicht. Nicht nur, dass sie nach Müll stanken, und man daher ihre Stimmung nicht wittern konnte, nein ihre ganze Art sich zu bewegen und sie anzustarren missfiel Daryl.

„Wir bringen eure Waffen", erklärte Morgan der Frau, die offenbar die Anführerin war, woraufhin seine drei Begleiter ihre Schätze vor die Füße der Frau warfen. Diese musterte die Ausbeute mit steinerner Miene. „Zu wenige Waffen, Morgan Alpha. Bringt uns mehr Waffen", befand sie dann.

„Das ist alles, was wir haben", betonte Morgan.

„Bringt uns mehr Waffen", wiederholte die Frau, „Oder kein Deal."

Daryl nahm das zum Anlass um wieder nach ihren Waffen greifen zu wollen, doch Michonne hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, warte", meinte sie, „Es ist okay, wir bringen euch mehr Waffen." Daryl warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Das müssen wir einfach. Wir brauchen diese Leute", betonte der Alpha-Beta.

„Also schön. Wir kommen mit Nachschub wieder. Aber wenn ihr dann noch mehr verlangt, dann platzt unser Deal", wandte sich Morgan an die Anführerin der Müllmenschen.

„Bringt uns mehr Waffen und unser Deal steht", erwiderte diese. Daryl glaubte ihr kein Wort.

Nachdem sie die Müllhalde wieder verlassen hatten, lautete seine erste Frage: „Wo zum Teufel sollen wir mehr Waffen hernehmen?!"

„Wir finden mehr Waffen. Wir müssen einfach", erwiderte Michonne.

Morgan seufzte. „Genau davor hat Owen uns gewarnt. Und jetzt sind wir die Sklaven der Erlöser und die von diesen Leuten. Wenn ihr denkt zu wissen, wo ihr mehr Waffen auftreiben könnt, dann geht an die Arbeit. Ich muss zurück zu Shane und den anderen, bevor er misstrauisch wird. Falls ihr Owen findet, sagt ihm …. Nein, das bringt nichts, ich werde es ihm selber sagen, sobald er mir wieder unter die Augen kommt. Viel Glück", verkündete er und war dann schon wieder weg.

„Also? Wo kriegen wir diese Waffen her?", wiederholte Daryl, „Holen wir sie uns von Taras Freunden?"

„Nein. Wir suchen nach ihnen. Dies ist immer noch die USA, das Land, in dem jeder Hirni ein ganzes Arsenal besessen hat. Irgendwo werden wir schon noch was finden. Sie haben uns nie gesagt wie viel mehr an Waffen sie wollen", gab Michonne zurück, „Aber jetzt müssen wir erst mal jagen gehen. Unsere Coverstory aufrecht erhalten."

„Ich weiß vielleicht ein paar Orte, die noch niemand geplündert hat", merkte Jesus an, „Keine Sorge, wir werden noch irgendwo ein paar Waffen auftreiben."

Daryl fand die Einstellung der beiden viel zu optimistisch, aber das wäre Ricks Problem, nicht seines. Jetzt mussten sie erst mal dafür sorgen, dass Morales nicht misstrauisch wurde. Alles andere würde sich von selber weisen müssen.

* * *

**III.**

Für Andrea war es wie ein Trip direkt in die Hölle. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob sie möglicherweise gestorben und dort gelandet war. Philip Blake kehrte in ihre Leben zurück wie ein Monster aus der Hölle, hatte es irgendwie geschafft sich eine neue Gefolgschaft aufzubauen, die seinen verrückten Plänen folgte, und hatte es geschafft Michonne und Hershel als Geiseln zu nehmen. Die Tatsache, dass er Michonne noch nicht getötet hatte, war eigentlich überraschend, doch er schien sich auf einen neuen Erzfeind eingeschossen zu haben, und das war Rick.

Als Philip mit seinem Gefolge und seinen Geiseln (und seinem verdammten Panzer, er hatte einen verdammten Panzer!) vor dem Gefängnis aufgetaucht war, hatte Andrea angeboten mit ihm zu verhandeln, da sich der Ratsvorsitzende in der Gewalt des verrückten Alphas befand, doch Philip wollte nur mit Rick sprechen. „Du interessierst mich nicht, Beta-Weib. So sehr es mich enttäuscht dich lebendig zu sehen, hat dich dein Verrat wenigstens etwas gekostet, und du hast zumindest daraus gelernt", meinte er, während er den vor ihm knienden Hershel mit Michonnes Katana bedrohte, und nickte in die Richtung von Andreas Prothese, „Aber ich verhandle nur mit eurem Rudelführer. Holt mir Rick Grimes."

„Rick ist nicht mehr unser Rudelführer. Wir haben einen Rat gebildet, der Dinge entscheidet und….", begann Andrea.

„Lügen alles Lügen! Bringt mir Rick Grimes!", brüllte der wütende Alpha, der jede Sekunde noch wütender zu werden schien. Also brachten sie ihm Rick.

„Ich bin nicht mehr der Rudelführer", erklärte der Omega, „Ich bin nicht einmal im Rat. Forderungen solltest du lieber an Andrea richten und…."

„Unsinn. Jemand wie du verzichtet nicht einfach auf all diese Macht! Lüg mich nicht an, Rick Grimes, ich kenne dich, ich weiß, wie du bist!", widersprach ihm der Alpha, „Ich weiß, wer du bist. Der Omega, der König sein wollte. Letztlich bist du derjenige, der hier das letzte Wort hat. Das wissen wir alle."

„Na schön", änderte Rick seine Taktik, „Du hast Recht, ich habe das letzte Wort hier. Und dieses letzte Wort ist, dass das alles nicht notwendig ist. Wir sind eine offene Gemeinschaft geworden, nehmen diejenigen auf, die hierbleiben wollen. Wir würden auch euch aufnehmen. Das Gefängnis mit euch teilen, es ist groß genug für uns alle."

Philip lachte. „Als ob es hier Platz genug für uns beide gäbe!", spottete er, „Als ob ich hier jemals mit euch leben könnte. Nach allem, was geschehen ist!"

„Das könntest", meinte Rick ruhig und ehrlich, „Der Krieg ist vorbei. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Du kannst neu anfangen. Wir alle können das. Zusammen." Andrea konnte spüren, wie er seine Pheromone einsetzte um den aufgebrachten Alpha zu beruhigen.

Und für einen Moment, nur für einen Moment, schien Philips Gesicht darauf hinzudeuten, dass er darüber nachdachte das Angebot anzunehmen, dass er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein Leben aussehen würde, wenn er und seine Leute das Friedensangebot annehmen würden, wenn er hier im Gefängnis mit ihnen leben würde.

Doch dann versteinere seine Miene wieder, und sein unverletztes Auge blitze auf. „Nein", verkündete der mit Grabesstimme, „Das könnte ich nicht." Dann holte er mit dem Katana aus und schlug Hershel den Kopf ab.

Andrea hörte einen spitzen Schrei, der entweder von Maggie oder von Beth stammen musste. „Es wird niemals Frieden geben zwischen uns!", verkündete Philip, „Schießt auf das Gefängnis!" Und dann feuerte der Panzer auf das Gefängnis, und die Hölle brach tatsächlich los.

Es gab verwirrte Schreie. Vorwürfe an Philip von seinen eigenen Leuten. Schusswechsel. Andrea verlor Michonne aus den Augen, und Rick, und sogar Philip. „Wir müssen die Leute aus dem Gefängnis schaffen!", schrie sie niemanden im Speziellen zu.

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich Rick auf Philip stürzte und mit den Fäusten auf diesen einschlug. Sie hörte Philip lachen. Rick war wütender als Andrea ihn jemals gesehen hatte, wirkte kein bisschen mehr wie Rick und war eine Kampfmaschine. Es gelang ihn Philip am Boden festzupinnen. „Warum hast du das gemacht?! Hershel hat dir niemals etwas getan! Niemals!", schrie er, während er den Alpha mit Schlägen ins Gesicht eindeckte.

„Komm schon, Omega, bring's zu Ende! Tu es! Beweise allen, dass du bist wie ich!", forderte Philip, der unter ihm lag, von ihm. Das reichte um Rick dazu bringen einzuhalten, was wiederum ausreichte um Philip Gelegenheit zu geben sie beide einmal herum zurollen, so dass nun er Oben lag. „Ich wusste, dass du es nicht kannst!", verkündete der Alpha voller Verachtung.

Andrea rannte los, auf die beiden zu, um Rick zu helfen, doch Michonne war schneller als sie. Irgendwie war es ihr gelungen sich zu befreien und ihr Katana zurückzubekommen, mit welchem sie nun Philip durchbohrte. „Das hätte ich schon damals beim ersten Mal tun sollen", verkündete sie. Philip gab einen ächzenden Laut von sich, und Michonne trat ihn zu Boden und zog ihr Schwert aus ihm heraus.

Überall um sie herum tobte der Kampf. Rick sah sich erstaunt um, als würde er erst jetzt wahrnehmen, was geschah. Truppen von beiden Seiten waren gestorben und hatten sich in Beißer verwandelt. „Carl! Judith!", rief Rick aus und rannte los, blindlings in Richtung Gefängnis. Andrea nickte Michonne zu, dass sie ihm folgen sollte, was sie auch tat. Sie selbst trat zu Philip. Er war nicht tot, er lebte noch immer.

Er sah keuchend zu Andrea auf. „Wirst du mir jetzt meinen Arm abschneiden?", wollte er wissen.

„Du hättest es verdient", meinte Andrea, „Nach allem, was du angerichtet hast, hättest du es verdient, dass ich dich hier und jetzt töte. Warum, Philip? Warum nur hast du nicht einfach das Angebot angenommen? Warum hast du nicht einfach lockerlassen können?"

„Ich nenne mich jetzt Brian", informierte Philip sie, als würde das irgendeine Bedeutung haben und vielleicht hatte es ja eine, „Ich wollte neu anfangen. Alles hinter mir lassen. Denjenigen, die ich liebe, ein gutes Leben bieten." Er stemmte sich mühselig hoch. „Aber ich konnte es nicht. Verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich konnte es nicht!", schrie er sie an, als würde er denken, dass es daran irgendetwas zu verstehen gab. Konnte irgendjemand wirklich verstehen, was in einem Wahnsinnigen vorging? Oder ein Nicht-Alphas, was in einem Alpha vorging?

„Oh, doch ich verstehe. Du hast es selbst gesagt, immer wieder. Über Rick. In Wahrheit hast du aber immer nur von dir selbst gesprochen", meinte Andrea, „Du wolltest König sein. Nichts anderes hat dich jemals zufrieden stellen können. Es ist nicht, dass du dich nicht ändern konntest, _Brian_, es ist, dass du es nicht wolltest!" Und dann verpasste sie ihm einen kräftigen linken Hacken, der ihn tatsächlich taumelnd zu Boden gehen ließ. „Der Tod wäre zu gut für dich!", verkündete sie und rannte dann ebenfalls zurück zum Gefängnis. Sollten sich die Beißer um ihn kümmern oder seine eigenen Leute, es war ihr gleich. Philip Blake, der Gouverneur, Brian, wie auch immer er sich nannte – dieser Alpha hatte zum letzten Mal ihr Leben zerstört, von nun an war er einfach nicht mehr wichtig. Was für jemanden wie ihn vielleicht die größte Strafe von allen wäre.

„Andrea! Andrea! Warte! Komm zurück!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, auch dann nicht als seine Rufe verstummten.

* * *

**IV.**

„Du musst mich auf Ausfahrt gehen lassen", kündigte Rick Shane ohne Vorwarnung an, kaum, dass dieser Olivia und Andrea fertig dabei geholfen hatte ihre Ausbeute in den Vorratskammer zu verstauen.

Shane unterdrückte ein Seufzen und drehte sich dann zu Rick um. Der Omega sah ihn abwartend an. „Damit noch ein Omega aus dieser Stadt irgendwo dort draußen verloren geht? Carol ist nie zurückgekommen, und Owen bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit abgehaut, Gott weiß wohin. Und wenn etwas Negan nicht gefallen wird, dann die Tatsache, dass ich seit ich hier das Kommando übernommen habe es irgendwie geschafft habe andauernd Omegas zu verlieren", meinte er, „Und wenn ich es schaffe dich zu verlieren, dann habe ich die Ehre Lucille näher kennenzulernen, als ich es jemals wollte. Also, warum genau sollte ich dich das tun lassen?"

„Weil wir immer noch nicht genug gefunden habe. Er wird bald hier auftauchen und uns das Wenige, was wir gefunden haben, wieder nehmen und sich darüber beschweren, dass es zu wenig ist. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn er sieht, dass wir, wenn wir uns etwas vorgenommen haben, das auch erreichen können? Dass wir in der Lage sind alles zu tun, was er von uns erwartet?", argumentierte Rick.

„Natürlich wäre es das", gab Shane zu, „Mir ist nur nicht klar, was das mit dir zu tun hat. Jeder kann das erledigen, warum solltest du es tun?"

„Weil keiner entschlossener ist Erfolg zu haben als ich, deswegen", erklärte Rick.

Jetzt seufzte Shane doch. „Weil Rick Grimes immer alles selber machen muss. Das ist es doch, oder? Du musst mir nichts beweisen, ich weiß wozu du fähig bist. Negan weiß es auch. Er tut nur so, als würde er es nicht sehen. Du musst jetzt nicht mehr alles selber machen", erwiderte er, „Genau deswegen bin ich doch hier: Um dir zu helfen."

„Das hier ist immer noch mein Rudel, nicht deines. Alles fällt auf mich zurück. Wenn wir Negan nicht zufrieden stellen, dann ist es meine Schuld", behauptete Rick unnachgiebig, „Und es darf aber nicht meine Schuld sein."

„Negan hat klar gemacht, dass er es nicht gerne sieht, wenn du die Stadt verlässt, Rick. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht riskieren, dass er hier auftaucht und du schon wieder weg bist", wehrte Shane ab, „Denn das würde auf mich zurückfallen, und dann kann ich euch vielleicht nicht mehr beschützen."

Rick schnaufte. Er war offensichtlich wütend. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und stapfte davon. Das war nicht so gut gelaufen. Shane hatte niemals in seinen Leben der Alpha sein wollen, der einem Omega verbot irgendwo hinzugehen, und nun war er doch zu genau diesem geworden. _Was hat er mir angetan? _Er wusste nicht einmal, ob der er an den er dachte Negan oder Rick war.

Ihr Ausflug war keine Katastrophe gewesen, aber auch kein Erfolg. Sie hatten Vorräte gefunden, aber keine Spur von Heath, und Owen hatten sie auch noch verloren. Morgan behauptete zwar, der Omega könnte auf sich aufpassen und würde ständig verschwinden und dann irgendwann wieder auftauchen, aber Shane war nicht blöd, er hatte den ziemlich dringenden Verdacht, dass Owen losgezogen war um zu versuchen Negan umzubringen. Was natürlich zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde er getötet, bevor irgendjemand einen Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und Alexandria herstellen konnte. Aber darauf würde Shane sich nicht verlassen.

_Solltest du deine letzte verbleibende Zeit hier damit verbringen mit Rick zu streiten? _Aber was blieb ihm sonst übrig? Er musste Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, genug erreichen um Negan zumindest davon absehen zu lassen die ganze Stadt für Owens Versuch leiden zu lassen. Rick jetzt gehen zu lassen, konnte nur falsch sein. Sein Dauerkopfschmerz meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

„Du siehst aus wie jemand, der Entspannung vertragen könnte", meinte Morgan, der neben ihm auftauchte, „Komm mit, ich zeig dir ein paar Techniken."

„Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig", wehrte Shane ab.

„Der aufkeimende Schmerz in deinen Schläfen sagt etwas anderes", meinte Morgan, „Glaub mir, ich erkenne die Symptome. Lass mich dir helfen. Was kann es schon schaden?" Shane wusste, dass er ablehnen sollte, aber irgendwie war Morgan im Moment der Einzige hier, der auf seiner Seite zu stehen schien. Alle anderen waren aus irgendwelchen Gründen wütend auf ihn. Also gab er nach.

Was es schaden konnte, war, wie sich herausstellte, von anderen ausgelacht zu werden, weil er Stock-Ti-Chi oder was auch immer das sein sollte von Morgan Jones beigebracht bekam. Morgan wirkte bei seinen Übungen elegant, Shane hingegen sah vermutlich aus wie ein schwerer Fall von Körperkoordinationsproblemen. Carl kam vorbei, sah ihnen ein paar Minuten lang zu, und begann dann laut zu lachen. Shane wäre das alles ja furchtbar peinlich, aber … Carl lachte. Er wusste nicht, wann er den Jungen zum letzten Mal lachen gehört hatte. Also lachte er auch. Und Morgan lachte ebenfalls.

Bis er sich wieder beruhigte und meinte: „Na, na, Carl, das ist nicht nett. Wenn du denkst, dass du es besser kannst, dann komm her und zeig uns, was du drauf hast." Das trieb Carl das Lachen schnell wieder aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass…", begann er, aber Shane meinte: „Na komm schon, Kumpel, lass mich nicht als Einzigen blöd dastehen. Vielleicht lernst du ja was dabei. Das wird sicher lustig, komm schon, wir können was zusammen machen. Ich warne dich auch vor, falls Enid vorbeikommt."

Carl wirkte zwar nicht begeistert, ließ sich scheinbar aber doch dazu herab zu ihnen hinüber zu kommen und sich von Morgan einen Stock reichen (er hatte in weiser Voraussicht ein paar zur Seite gelegt, da er offenbar vorhergesehen hatte, dass Shane zumindest seinen ersten zerstören würde). Carl warf Shane einen zögerlichen Blick zu. Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch war ihre Beziehung seltsam gespannt, doch zumindest schien der Junge nicht mehr dauerwütend auf Shane zu sein, und Shane, der, wenn er ehrlich war, keine Ahnung hatte wie er mit der neuen Information, die er bekommen hatte, umgehen sollte, tat einfach sein Bestes um so zu tun als hätte sich nichts geändert, aber auch zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, was Carl ihm erzählt hatte und all die Bedeutung, die damit einherging, zu verstehen. Carl war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der in seinen Schoß kroch und Frösche jagen ging, das musste er akzeptieren.

„Du wirst schon sehen, wie leicht man dabei dumm aussieht", meinte Shane fröhlich, „Nimm deine Ausgangsposition ein." Carl starrte Shanes Füße an und dann Morgans, und ahmte die Fußhaltung dann nach. „Gerader Rücken, tief durchatmen. Schön. Und jetzt seht mir zu", wies sie Sensei Morgan an.

Carl stellte sich nicht viel besser an als Shane, aber zumindest ein wenig. Und seine Gegenwart half Shane dabei sich weniger lächerlich zu fühlen. Zwanzig Minuten später war sein Kopfschmerz wie weggeblasen.

Der Omega namens Aaron näherte sich ihnen. „Entschuldige, Shane? Ich wollte eine kurze Ausfahrt machen. Es gibt da einen Ort, an dem ich oft bei meinen Rekrutierungsfahrten vorbeigekommen bin, den ich oft erforschen wollte, an einem See, dort könnte jemand Vorräte gebunkert haben. Vielleicht hat Heath sich dort versteckt", erklärte er.

Soweit Shane wusste, war das das erste Mal, dass Aaron freiwillig mit ihm sprach. Der Omega führte gemeinsam mit seinem Gefährten Eric ein eher zurückgezogenes Leben, seit Shane in der Stadt angekommen war, wobei das aber vor allem darin zu liegen schien, dass er durch seine Gefangenschaft im Sanctuary schwer traumatisiert worden war. Bei ihrem Zweiergespräch war Aaron höflich, aber zurückhaltend gewesen, und wenig erfolgreich darin seine Angst zu verbergen. Dass er sich jetzt traute Shane von sich aus anzusprechen war überaus bemerkenswert. _Vielleicht erwärmen sie sich ja doch langsam für mich._

„Also gut, fahr aber nicht alleine, nimm mindestens zwei Personen mit, und tragt euch bei Morales aus. Wenn dort irgendwer lebt, der feindselig ist, dann lasst ihr ihn in Ruhe und kommt zurück, geht kein Risiko ein", meinte Shane. Falls dort jemand hauste, würde sich Shane zusammen mit seinen Leuten bewaffnet dieser Person annehmen.

Aaron nickte. „Ja, Alpha", sagte er gehorsam und entfernte sich dann wieder.

Shane fiel noch etwas ein. „Aaron, warte einen Moment!", rief er dem Omega hinterher, der regelrecht erstarrte. _Okay, scheinbar hat er doch immer noch Angst vor mir. _„Frag vielleicht Tara, ob sie mitkommen möchte. Falls die Chance besteht, dass Heath dort ist, will sie vermutlich dabei sein", meinte Shane.

„Ich werde sie fragen", versprach Aaron und eilte dann davon.

Shane wandte seinen Blick wieder zu Carl, der sich gerade beinahe selbst mit dem Stock ein Auge ausstach. „Vielleicht sollten wir eine Pause einlegen", schlug er vor, „Und was trinken. Das hier ist anstrengender als es aussieht."

„In einem erholten Körper wohnt auch ein erholter Geist", behauptete Morgan.

„Klar, Obi-Wan. Dir ist schon klar, dass du all diese Sprüche gestohlen hast, oder?", stichelte Shane.

„Aber geholfen hat es, oder? Keine Kopfschmerzen mehr", meinte Morgan.

Damit hatte er recht, der Schmerz war verschwunden, Carl verbrachte freiwillig Zeit mit ihm und hatte sogar gelacht, Aaron hatte es gewagt ihn anzusprechen. Ja, dieses komische Morgan Jones-Training hatte geholfen. Sehr sogar. Shane fühlte sich erfrischt und entspannt. Beinahe gut. Langsam aber sicher wurde er doch zu einem Teil von Alexandria, wie es schien. Langsam aber sicher akzeptierten sie ihn hier.

Es dauerte mehrere Stunden bis ihm auffiel, dass Rick verschwunden war, und ihm klar wurde, dass all diese scheinbare Freundlichkeit offenbar nur dazu gedient hatte ihn abzulenken und unvorsichtig werden zu lassen. Das war der Moment, in dem der Kopfschmerz zurückkehrte.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	21. Alptraumszenarien

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Vergewaltigung_

* * *

**Alptraumszenarien**

* * *

**I.**

_Nein, nein, nein, nein! _Rick konnte das Bild von Judiths leerem Kindersitz nicht abschütteln. Sein Kind, sein Baby, tot, gefressen von …. _Es tut mir so leid, Lori. Es tut mir so leid, Shane. Ich konnte unser Baby nicht beschützen. _Genauso wenig wie Hershel, dessen Kopf Rick vor seinem inneren Augen immer wieder von seinen Schultern springen sah. Genauso wenig wie alle anderen aus ihrer Gemeinschaft. Tot, so viele tot, vielleicht alle tot. Aber Judith, seine kleine Judith….

Er hatte Michonne verloren, wusste nicht mehr, wo sie abgeblieben war. Andrea hatte er nicht mehr gesehen, seit Michonne den Gouverneur durchbohrt hatte. Was war mit den anderen? Daryl, Maggie, Glenn …. Wo waren sie? Waren sie alle tot? Tot wie….

„Das ist alles deine Schuld", schleuderte Carl ihm entgegen, „Deinetwegen ist Judith tot! Deinetwegen sind alle tot! Wenn du den Gouverneur getötet hättest, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest…." Aber Rick hatte ihn gehen lassen, hatte ihn gehen lassen, weil er gesehen hatte, wie Carl Allen getötet hatte, und weil er genug von all dem Töten gehabt hatte. Und dann vorhin hatte e schon wieder nicht getötet, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. _Was wenn er wiederkommt? Was wenn er wiederkommt und mir auch noch Carl nimmt?!_

Sie stolperten die Straße entlang, das brennende Gefängnis lag hinter ihnen. Das Chaos und der Tod lagen hinter ihnen. Rick hatte nur noch Carl, Carl, der ihn voller Hass und Wut ansah, Carl, der ihm die Schuld an allem gab. Was er gar nicht musste, denn Rick gab sie sich selbst.

Wenn er nicht so versessen darauf gewesen wäre besser zu sein als sein Feind, wenn er nicht so versessen darauf gewesen wäre er selbst zu bleiben. … Shane hätte es gewusst, hätte es kommen gesehen. Shane hätte nie zugelassen, dass das hier passierte.

„_Was sagt und das? Nun, offenbar, dass Omegas keine Anführer sein sollten!"_

Jeder einzelne Schritt tat weh. Vielleicht hatte sein Kampf gegen den Gouverneur schwerere Folgen hinterlassen, als er gedacht hatte, vielleicht hatte er sich innere Verletzungen zugezogen. Dieser verrückte Alpha war drauf und dran gewesen ihn umzubringen. _Wenn er es doch nur zu Ende gebracht hätte….._

Sein Kind hasste ihn, alle anderen waren weg. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, wenn er bei Lori und Judith sein könnte. Bei Shane.

Er konnte keinen Schritt mehr weitergehen und brach mitten auf der Straße zusammen. Vollkommen ungeschützt. Es war wie damals, als ihn das Omega-Fieber langsam aber stetig umgebracht hatte, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Und diesmal war kein Merle da um ihn zu retten. Kein Hershel. Kein niemand.

„Dad, Dad, Dad, es tut mir leid! Bitte verlass mich nicht! Verlass mich du jetzt nicht auch noch! Ich brauche dich! Du bist alles, was ich noch habe!" Jemand schüttelte ihn. _Carl. Mein Kind. Mein Kind braucht mich. _Aber sein Kind liebte ihn nicht mehr. Es brauchte ihn nur, weil er als Einziger noch übrig war. _Warum hast du ihn nicht umgebracht, als du die Chance dazu hattest?! Warum Rick? Warum?_

„Ich liebe dich doch. Bitte verlass mich nicht."

Weitermachen, immer weitermachen. Er musste immer weitermachen, das war sein Schicksal. Er hätte damals in diesem Krankenbett sterben sollen, doch dann war die Welt untergangen, und er war gezwungen gewesen weiterzumachen, seine Familie zu suchen, sein Rudel. Sie hatten ihn gebraucht.

Und auch jetzt brauchte Carl ihn immer noch. Vielleicht hatte er alle anderen verloren, aber er hatte immer noch Carl. Er konnte den Jungen nicht im Stich lassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Egal wie müde er war, egal wie viel besser es für alle anderen wäre, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre um alles falsch zu machen, alles ständig noch schlimmer zu machen. Er musste weitermachen. Sein Kind brauchte ihn. Seine Familie brauchte ihn.

Er zwang sich wieder auf die Beine. „Carl…."

„Oh, Gott, Dad, ich dachte du … ich dachte du bist ein Beißer." Vermutlich hörte er sich an wie einer von den denen, vielleicht sah er auch schon so aus. _Das ist was ich bin, ich bin ein wandelnder Toter. _Alles, was ihn einst zu Rick Grimes gemacht hatte, war weg, alles, was ihn ausgemacht hatte, war vergangen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr leisten Officer Friendly zu sein. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten den Farmer zu spielen und diese Welt neu aufbauen zu wollen. Alles, was früher eine Rolle gespielt hatte, war nun egal. Nun ging es nur noch darum irgendwie weiterzumachen. Vielleicht trieb ihn eine andere Macht dazu wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu gehen als die von der Infektion reanimierten Toten, doch genau wie sie konnte er einfach nicht tot bleiben, musste weitermachen, so wenig er das auch wollte.

„Ich bin noch da, Carl", stöhnte er, „Ich bin noch da." Er würde immer da sein, solange sein Kind ihn brauchte. Weil es niemand anderen mehr gab, der sich an seiner Stelle um den Jungen kümmern konnte.

* * *

**II.**

Sie hätten es fast nicht geschafft. Sie hatten Waffen gefunden, aber das wäre sie beinahe sehr teuer zu stehen gekommen. Ein paranoider Verrückter konnte auch nach seinem Ableben noch für böse Überraschungen sorgen. „Das war eine gute Idee, Aaron", sagte Rick nachher im Wagen zu Aaron. Der andere Omega war sehr still, und nickt daraufhin nur.

„Was jetzt?", wollte Tara wissen, „Bringen wir unsere Ausbeute zu euren Freunden von der Müllhalde?"

Das hier war ihre letzte Chance sich umzuentscheiden, das wusste Rick. Daryl saß schweigend hinten auf der Rückbank, doch er musste seine Meinung nicht extra aussprechen, Rick kannte sie. Er wusste, dass Owen ihm zustimmen würde. Er wusste, dass Morgan anderer Meinung wäre. Michonne ebenfalls - hatte sie nicht entschieden sich trotz den geänderten Bedingungen an den Deal zu halten? Letzte Chance sich umzuentscheiden. Sie könnten alles vergessen, die gefunden Waffen behalten. Einen anderen Weg einschlagen.

Einen Weg, der länger dauern würde, sie länger unter der Fuchtel der Erlöser halten würde, sie länger klein und schwach halten würde. _Ich muss an Carl und Judith denken. An ihre Zukunft. _Rick wollte nicht, dass seine Kinder in ständiger Angst leben mussten. Er wollte, dass sie frei waren. Und das am Besten schon Gestern.

„Fahren wir zur Müllhalde, lasst es uns hinter uns bringen", meinte Rick. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich schlecht, weil er Morgan außen vor hielt, immerhin war es sein Deal, aber nach dem Aufstand, den Shane gemacht hatte, als er angekündigt hatte Alexandria verlassen zu wollen, war ihm klar geworden, dass logistische Fragen immer komplexer wurden. Sie durften keine Zeit mehr vertrödeln. Jadis und ihre Leute kannten Daryl. Das musste ausreichen.

Sie hielten einige Meter von der Müllhalde entfernt an und gingen dann zu Fuß hin, trugen ihre Beute schweigend nebeneinander her. Aaron schien tief in Gedanken zu sein, Tara murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, und Daryl starrte finster ins Nichts. Keiner von ihnen fühlte sich im Augenblick besonders wohl in seiner Haut. Aber das war auch nicht verwunderlich. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie sich freiwillig von ihren Waffen trennen sollten, von Waffen, die sie noch dazu unter großen Anstrengungen erobert hatten, das konnte keinen von ihnen sonderlich behagen. _Es muss aber sein, _sagte sich Rick immer wieder. Es muss sein, damit wir uns unsere Zukunft sichern.

Die Müllhalde schien verlassen zu sein, doch dieser Eindruck täuschte mit Sicherheit. Leider stank es zu sehr um festzustellen zu können, wer wirklich anwesend war. „Morgan schickt uns! Wir bringen euch die restlichen Waffen! Wie abgemacht!", rief Daryl in die Müllhalde hinein. Dann warteten sie ab. Schließlich zeigten sich einige Gestalten. „Waffen oder kein Deal", rief eine weibliche Stimme auffordernd.

Rick deutete den anderen ihre Waffen abzuwerfen, und sie stapelten die erbeuteten Gewehre aufeinander auf einen Haufen vor sich. „Hier habt ihr eure Waffen!", verkündete Daryl, „Was ist jetzt mit unserem Deal?!"

Die Gestalten bildeten einen Kreis um sie. Ihre Anführerin stieg vom Müllberg herunter und inspizierte die Waffen. „Funktionsfähige Waffen", stellte sie fest.

Eine andere Gestalt kämpfte sich ebenfalls durch den Müll und blieb neben ihr stehen. Ihr Gesicht war unter einer Kapuze verborgen. Und dann meinte eine bekannte Stimme. „Ja, sieht so aus. Ihr enttäuscht mich, Rick." Negan streifte seine Kapuze ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr enttäuscht mich wirklich."

Rick sah sich panisch nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch es gab keinen. Die Gestalten, die sie eingekreist hatten, waren nicht nur Müllmenschen, es waren zum Teil Erlöser. Sie hatten keine Chance zu entkommen.

„Ihr verbündet euch mit denen? Ernsthaft? Was ist mit unserem Deal?!", blaffte Daryl die Mülllady an.

„Wir haben jetzt besseren Deal", erwiderte diese und nickte unbeeindruckt in Negans Richtung. Offensichtich hatte sie sie an die Erlöser verraten, weil sie der Meinung war, dass das, was ihr von Alexandria geboten wurde, zu wenig war. Negan hatte ihr sicher noch mehr Waffen versprochen. _Falsche Entscheidung, Rick, wieder einmal eine falsche Entscheidung._

Rick versuchte seiner aufkeimenden Panik Herr zu werden. Als er versuchte tief einzuatmen, wurde er von dem allgegenwärtigen Müllgestand fast umgeworfen. Negan musterte ihn und schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. „Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten, Rick. Aber es ist besser, wenn wir das zu Hause tun. Findest du nicht?", meinte er dann, „Packt sie!"

Die anderen Erlöser griffen nach Aaron, Tara und Daryl, die sich alle zumindest versuchten zu wehren, doch nur Daryl hatte damit kurzfristigen Erfolg. Negan erwartete nun wahrscheinlich von Rick, dass dieser ihn zur Räson bringen würde, aber Rick hatte keine Kraft mehr dafür übrig. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich die Konsequenzen von dem allen hier auszumalen. Daryl hatte im Endeffekt auch keine Chance. Simon und ein anderer sehr groß gewachsener Erlöser packten ihn links und rechts und zogen ihn strampelnd, beißend, und schimpfend von der Müllhalde, Aaron und Tara wurden hinterher geführt.

Negan trat näher an Rick heran, der nicht anders konnte als zurückzuzucken. Doch der erwartete Schlag kam nicht. „Noch nicht, Ricky Boy, noch nicht", meinte Negan und deutete ihm dann den anderen zu folgen, „Gehen wir?" Er deutete auffordernd in die Richtung der anderen. Rick blieb keine andere Wahl als ihnen zu folgen. Seinem Schicksal entgegen.

* * *

**III.**

Sie nannten sich die Eroberer. Sie nahmen sich alles, was sie wollten. Einfach alles. Natürlich waren sie alle Alphas. Als sie in das Haus, in dem Rick, Carl, und Michonne Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, eingedrungen waren, hatte Rick ein paar von ihnen getötet, war dann so schnell er konnte aus dem Haus geflohen, hatte Michonne und Carl abgefangen, bevor sie das Haus wieder erreichen konnten, und war mit ihnen in die entgegensetzte Richtung geflohen.

Trotzdem nahmen die Alphas ihre Spur auf und verfolgten sie. Fielen über sie her, als sie am wenigsten damit rechneten. Und offenbar hatten sie Daryl in ihrer Gewalt. Rick wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sie ihm alles in der Zwischenzeit angetan hatten. Manche Alphas fanden es witzig sich einen zahmen Omega zu halten. Rick hatte genug Schauergeschichten darüber gehört, als er noch bei der Polizei gewesen war. Trotzdem schienen diese Alphas Daryl mit mehr Respekt zu behandeln, als er erwartet hätte, aber vielleicht täuschte dieser Eindruck auch.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!", bettelte Daryl Joe den Anführer dieser Alphas an.

„Warum sollten wir sie in Ruhe lassen?", wollte dieser wissen.

„Weil es gute Menschen sind", behauptete Daryl.

„Gute Menschen töten nicht", widersprach ihm Joe, „Und diese hier haben unsere Freunde getötet. Aber keine Sorge, bevor wir sie töten, werden wir noch ein wenig Spaß mit ihnen haben. Ich meine, sieh dir das an. Ich habe es gerochen, aber nicht geglaubt. Alle drei gerochen, aber es war nicht dieser hier, nicht wahr? Du warst es." Er packte Rick am Hals und starrte ihn tief in die Augen. „Du bist der Mörder. Nun, du bekommst es zurück. Haltet mir ja die Schwertlady gut fest, während ich mich um den hier kümmere."

Rick wusste, was kommen würde. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, aber sie ließen ihm keine Chance. Michonne schrie sich den Hals wund, Carl weinte. Rick hoffte, dass der Junge wegsah. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Es war nicht nur der Schmerz, es war auch die Erniedrigung, die Erniedrigung, dass nichts, was er tat, auch nur den geringsten Unterschied bewirkte. Er ertrug es nur, weil er sich immer wieder sagte _Besser ich als die anderen. Besser ich als die anderen._

Doch als Joe („Nenn mich doch Joey, Schätzchen") mit ihm fertig war, zog er seine Hose nicht wieder nach oben, schloss seinen Gürtel nicht wieder, sondern meinte: „Das war nett, aber jetzt habe ich Lust auf etwas Frischeres. Was meint ihr, Jungs? Den Jungen als nächsten?!"

Ricks Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. _Nein, nein, nein, nicht Carl, nicht Carl!_

„Nenn mich doch Joey" achtete nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern griff mit seiner gierigen Pranke nach Carl. „Lass den Jungen in Ruhe!", schrie Rick.

Der Alpha grinste ihn an. „Denkst du wirklich, das würde ich tun, nur weil du es mir sagst?", spottete er, „Sieh dich doch an. Du bist ein nutzloser Omega. Versuch mich doch daran zu hindern mir das zu nehmen, was mir zusteht…." Und dann packte er Carl und zog den Jungen zu sich. „Hübscher kleiner Omega", schnurrte er, „Mit dir werde ich mir Zeit lassen…."

Rick war gefesselt, hilflos, litt unter Schmerzen. Hatte keine Alpha-Wut zur Verfügung, die Michonne nichts brachte, egal wie heftig sie sich versuchte loszureißen. Alles was Rick blieb war sein übermächtiges Verlangen sein Kind zu beschützen. Und es musste reichen. Mit ihm durften sie machen, was sie wollten, aber niemand – niemand – fasste sein Kind an.

Er robbte los, stürzte sich auf Joey, und tat das Einzige, was er konnte, er biss zu, mitten in den Hals des Alphas, so tief und so fest und so oft wie er konnte. Blut spritze. Die anderen Alphas starrten ihn halb verwundert, halb ungläubig an. Er musste die Schlagader erwischt haben, das Blut hörte nicht mehr auf zu spritzen. Joey hatte keine Chance.

Nun erwachten Daryl und Michonne aus ihren Erstarrungen und schlugen ebenfalls zurück. Michonne gelange es endlich sich zu befreien, und Daryl ebenfalls, und wenig später waren die Alpha Eroberer diejenigen, die auf der Flucht waren. Rick kümmerte das nicht. Ihn kümmerte nur Carl.

„Alles wird wieder gut, Sohn", erklärte er, „Alles ist gut. Keiner wird dir was tun. Ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir einer was antut. Ich hab dich so lieb, Carl. Ich würde alles für dich tun." Um Carl zu beschützen, gab es nichts, das er nicht tun würde.

* * *

**IV.**

Negan war mit mehreren Wagen und Erlösern gekommen. Er versammelte die ganze Stadt, präsentierte Rick, Daryl, Tara, und Aaron als die Übeltäter und schien vorzuhaben aus seiner Anklage eine große Show zu machen. Seine Leute hatten alle, sogar Judith, mit vorgehaltener Waffe aus ihren Häusern gezwungen. Michonne hielt Judith am Arm. Aaron und Eric hielten Händchen. Carl stand dicht neben Enid. Morales wirkte verwirrt. Und Shane …. Shane sah aus als wäre er sterbenskrank. Genauso fühlte Rick sich im Moment.

Rosita, Eugene, Abraham, und Sasha standen eng aneinander gepresst da. Glenn lehnte sich an Andrea. Morgan drückte Taras Schulter, während Gabriel ihr zunickte. Jesus hielt sich ein wenig abseits von allen anderen, wurde aber von einem der Erlöser rüde mitten in die Menge gestoßen und kollidierte fast mit Olivia. Tobin wirkte übernächtig, Scott und Holly waren von den Wachtürmen gezerrt worden. Zumindest musste Maggie das hier diesmal nicht miterleben. Zumindest war Carol nicht hier, sondern sicher im Königreich.

Negan musterte sie alle mit finsterem Gesicht. Rick hatte sich vor alle anderen gestellt - ob das etwas nützen würde, wusste er nicht, aber er wollte klar machen, dass er immer noch derjenige war, der die Verantwortung für alles trug, was geschehen war.

Negans Blick ruhte einen Moment lang auf ihn, bevor er begann: „Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Abmachung. Ich dachte zwischen uns wäre alles klar. Aber ich muss feststellen, dass ihr offenbar nicht verstanden habt, worum es bei all dem hier geht. Ich war wirklich großzügig zu euch. Habe euch euren Angriff verziehen, habe euch mehr gelassen, als ich euch hätte lassen sollen, habe eure Tara gerettet, Carl geholfen, ich habe euch vor einer intriganten Schlange aus eurer eigener Mitte bewahrt, habe eure Ehre beschützt, gegen meine eigene Männer, immer und immer wieder, habe eure schwangere Maggie versorgt, versorge sie immer noch unter meinem eigenen Dach, habe beleidigendes Verhalten mehr als nur einmal hingenommen, habe euch verziehen, wieder und wieder. Und wie dankt ihr es mir? Indem ihr hinter meinen Rücken Pakte mit Fremden schließt? Versucht ein fremdes Rudel gegen mich aufzubringen, und es bezahlt mit Waffen, die ihr nicht haben solltet, die ihr mir hättet übergeben sollten, doch die ihr stattdessen versteckt gehalten habt, obwohl ich euch klipp und klar gesagt habe, dass ihr das nicht tun sollt. Obwohl ich euch klipp und klar gesagt habe, was passiert, wenn ihr etwas vor mir versteckt! Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug – und das ist es eigentlich, glaubt mir – verbreitet ihr Lügen über mich, schleicht euch in andere Reviere, weint euch bei König Ezekiel darüber aus wie unfair ich euch behandle, wo ich doch nichts anderes als fair zu euch war! Da muss ich mir nur euretwegen unterstellen lassen ein verdammtes Monster zu sein, das hilflose Omega verschleppt und versklavt um Gott weiß was mit ihnen zu tun! Oh, und dann ist da natürlich noch der Angriff auch mich! Ich meine, als hätte alles andere noch nicht gereicht, schickt ihr auch noch einen Assassinen!"

Nun war Rick verwirrt. „Moment, wovon sprichst du? Welchen Assassinen sollen wir geschickt haben?", unterbrach er Negan.

Der Alpha schnaubte. „Wirklich, Rick? Du willst diese Karte spielen? Nun, damit habe ich gerechnet. Stellt euch vor, es hat sich jemand ins Sanctuary eingeschlichen und den armen Dwight getötet. Ja, genau Dwight, der eure Freundin Denise getötet hat, wenn ich mich nicht irre, und ich irre mich nicht, denn darüber habt ihr mir oft genug die Ohren vollgeheult. Auf jeden Fall wollte er eigentlich mit töten, hat sich dann aber offenbar nicht davon abhalten können Dwight ins Jenseits zu befördern, was schlecht für den armen Dwighty war, aber gut für mich, denn so konnten wir ihn rechtzeitig schnappen. Wollt ihr immer noch behaupten von nichts zu wissen?", verkündete Negan, „Wollt ihr behaupten diesen Mann nicht zu kennen? Diesen Omega hier?!" Er nickte in Arats Richtung, die Owen aus einem der Wägen zerrte und ihnen allen präsentierte.

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich kenne diese Leute hier nicht. Hab noch nie von ihnen gehört", sagte Owen ruhig, „Ich wollte den großen Negan töten und sein Rudel an mich reißen. Den Entstellten habe ich nur umgebracht, weil mir sein Geruch nicht gefallen hat."

„Aber klar doch", spottete Negan, „Und ihr behauptet auch diesen Omega nicht zu kennen?" Niemand sagte ein Wort. „Nun, dann wird es euch wohl nicht stören, wenn ich ihn umbringen, oder? Arat…" Der weibliche Alpha entsicherte sein Gewehr und zielte damit auf Owen.

„Nein, warte!", rief nun Morgan, „Er ist mein Omega! Bitte, ich übernehme die Verantwortung für alles, was er getan hat!"

Owen seufzte. „Du bist wirklich der dümmste Mensch, den ich jemals das Missvergnügen hatte kennenzulernen, Morgan Jones", erklärte er müde.

„Tja, ich denke, damit wäre das geklärt", meinte Negan und nickte Arat zu, die ihr Gewehr wieder senkte und Owen einen Stoß verpasste, der ihn mitten in die Menge der Bewohner von Alexandria beförderte.

„Ein Assassine! Und nicht irgendein Assassine, sondern ein Omega-Assassine, der einen meiner besten Männer getötet hat. Selbst wenn ich alles andere durchgehen lassen würde, das könnte ich nicht durchgehen lassen", fuhr Negan fort, „Niemals. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. So heißt es doch, nicht wahr?" Er schwang Lucille nachdenklich nach hinten und vorne.

„Warte." Shane kämpfte sich nach vorne und stellte sich direkt vor Rick und damit vor Negan. „Das alles hätte nie passieren dürfen, das ist keine Frage. Aber es ist passiert, und zwar unter meiner Aufsicht", sagte der Alpha, „Also sollte ich derjenige sein, der die Verantwortung für alles, was passiert ist, übernimmt. Es war meine Aufgabe dieses Rudel bei der Stange zu halten. Und darin habe ich versagt."

Negan schnaufte. „Allerdings, das hast du", meinte er kalt, „Du hast vollkommen versagt. Und ja, du solltest dafür gerade stehen müssen. Ich meine, wen sonst soll ich die Schuld zuschieben? Morales? Avery? Jacob? Rick Fucking Grimes?"

„Mir. Nur mir", betonte Shane, „Und ich bin bereit jede Strafe auf mich zu nehmen, die du für angemessen hältst."

Negan starrte Shane wütend an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Rick. Der hoffte nur, dass er nicht so erschrocken aussah, wie er sich fühlte. _„Aber ich werde trotzdem nicht damit aufhören alles zu tun, was ich kann, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich bereit bin alles zu tun um es wieder gut zu machen." _Das hatte Shane gesagt, und er meinte es auch so. Er war bereit für Rick zu sterben. Jetzt und hier. Negan holte bereits mit Lucille aus, Shane zuckte nicht einmal, blieb einfach starr stehen, hielt Negans Blick stand. _Nein, nein, bitte nicht. Nicht ihn. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt. _Rick unterdrückte den Drang „Halt" zu rufen, den Drang sich selbst stattdessen anzubieten, so gut er konnte. Er wusste, dass er, wenn er das tat, Shanes Todesurteil eigenhändig besiegeln würde. Er biss sich stattdessen einfach auf die Lippen und redete sich ein, dass seine Augen nur deswegen tränten.

Lucille hielt wenige Millimeter von Shanes Nase inne. „Nein, das wäre zu einfach", behauptete Negan, „Warum sollte ich einen meiner eigenen Leute töten, wenn ihr es doch seid, die Schuld habt? Damit würde ich euch doch wohl einen Gefallen tun! Nein, du nicht, Shane Walsh, nicht heute." Negan schulterte Lucille und schritt vor der versammelten Menge auf und ab, musterte jeden der hier versammelten genau. „Wer soll es sein?", murmelte er, „Wer soll den Preis bezahlen?"

Sein Blick glitt über Abraham, über Rosita, über Sasha, über Gabriel, über Tara, über Tobin, über Scott, über Holly, über Morgan … er schien Morgan einen Moment lang regelrecht anzuvisieren. _Nein, nein, nein, nicht Morgan! _Rick konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Negan hatte ihn genau gehört, er sah zu Rick hinüber, setzte seine Wanderung fort, blieb vor Michonne stehen und musterte Judith, ging dann weiter, sah hinüber zu Andrea, blickte zum verängstigen Eugene, zu Aaron und Eric, zu Glenn, zu Olivia, zu Daryl. Sein Blick streifte kurz Jesus, dann Enid, dann Carl. Warum zögerte er das alles so hinaus? Warum entschied er sich nicht einfach? Wollte er, dass Rick ihn anbettelte ihn zu wählen? Rick wusste doch genau, dass er ihn nicht wählen würde, es wäre keine Strafe, wenn er Rick töten würde.

Negan fand seinen Blick, sagte aber nichts. Dann drehte er sich einmal im Kreis und verkündete: „Ich finde, wir sollten den Zufalle entscheiden lassen. Arat, töte einen von ihnen." Dann drehte er sich demonstrativ weg von der Menge.

Ein Schuss krachte. Rick zuckte zusammen. Sah sich hektisch um, genau wie die meisten anderen. Es war Rositas Schrei und Eugene Gejammer, das ihm sagte, wohin er musste. Er drängte sich an den anderen vorbei, schob sich durch die Menge hinüber. „Nein, nein, nein!", jammerte Sasha, als sie den ausblutenden Abraham in den Armen hielt. Abrahams Blick suchte Ricks. „Knie nicht vor ihm", keuchte er noch, „Niemals." Und dann erlosch das Licht in seinen Augen. Abraham stolzer Alpha, ihr Alpha, der sie auf den Straßen beschützt hatte, vor allen und jedem, sogar vor sich selbst.

Merle, der tot vor der einarmigen Andrea lag. Hershel, dessen Kopf von dem Katana von seinen Schultern getrennt wurde. Warum endete es nur immer wieder so?

Sasha weinte, genau wie Rosita und Eugene. Und dann rührte sich der rothaarige Alpha wieder und schnappte nach der Beta-Frau, die ihn immer noch in ihren Armen hielt. Ein weiterer Schuss zerfetzte Abraham seinen Schädel. Das reichte aus um Eugene endgültig in den Zusammenbruch zu treiben, wie es schien. Er gab einen herzzerreißenden Laut von sich und sank in sich zusammen. Rosita wollte noch ihm greifen, doch er schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Es tut mir leid, so leid", murmelte Rick.

„_Das sind Freunde", erklärte ihm Glenn, und der rothaarige Alpha nickte Rick zu wie ein Anführer einem anderen zunickte. - „Wir müssen Eugene nach Washington bringen um die Welt zur retten." - Abraham am Morgen, der nach Alpha stank, aber dadurch beruhigend roch._

„Wie rührend", erklang Negans schneidende Stimme hinter ihm, „Aber bevor ihr alle in Tränen ausbrecht, wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

Rick wandte sich langsam zu dem Alpha um, der direkt hinter ihm stand, Lucille mit beiden Händen umklammert, bereit für den Einsatz. „Das hier war die Strafe für euren Mord an Dwight. Aber die anderen Anklagepunkte sind noch nicht beigelegt."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu begreifen, was Negan ihm sagte. „Du hast hinter meinem Rücken intrigiert, Rick Grimes", erklärte Negan, „Und dachtest, du kommst damit davon. Du hast mich als furchtbaren Alpha dargestellt, als jemanden, der dir unrecht tut. Zeit dir zu zeigen, wie es aussieht, wenn man dir unrecht tut."

Er wandte sich der Menge zu. „Maggie bleibt im Sanctuary. Sie wird nicht zu euch zurückkehren. Und was mit ihrem Baby geschieht, entscheide ich. Nur ich. Außerdem, kommt der Omega-Assassine mit uns. Bei euch kann man ihn wohl kaum lassen." Simon und ein anderer Erlöser zerrten Owen aus der Menge und mit sich fort. „Und dann….." Negans Blick traf Ricks. „… nehme ich noch Carl mit."

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein! Bitte! Nein", rief Rick verzweifelt aus, „Bitte, ich tue alles, alles, was du willst, bitte, nimm mir meinen Jungen nicht weg!"

„Noch ein Wort und ich nehme Judith ebenfalls mit", erklärte Negan kalt.

Ricks Blick irrte zu Carl, der wie erstarrt dastand und Negan mit großen Augen anstarrte. Arat packte den Jungen und schob ihn in Richtung Erlöser-Autos.

_Nein, nein, nein…. _„_Sieh dich doch an. Du bist ein nutzloser Omega. Versuch mich doch daran zu hindern, mir das zu nehmen, was mir zusteht…." _Er musste sich in Bewegung gesetzt haben, doch im nächsten Moment fand er sich zu Boden gestoßen wieder. Irgendjemand hatte ihn gerammt und umgeworfen und lag jetzt immer noch auf ihn. Sein Blick irrte zu seinem Angreifer, doch es war niemand anderer als Shane. „Mach es nicht schlimmer, Bruder", flüsterte dieser, „Mach es nicht schlimmer."

Rick starrte ihn verständnislos an. Wollte Shane wirklich einfach nur danebenstehen, seelenruhig dabei zusehen, wie Negan sein Kind mitnahm?! Negan baute sich vor den beiden auf und starrte auf sie herab. „Von jetzt an, gibt es keine ungenehmigten Ausflüge mehr. Wer diese Stadt alleine verlässt und dabei erwischt wird, wird erschossen. Es gibt keine Ausnahmen. Ihr geht dorthin, wo wir es euch erlauben hinzugehen. Ihr sprecht nur mit denen, mit denen wir es euch erlauben zu sprechen. Und jede Schusswaffe, die bei euch gefunden wird, obwohl sie nicht dort sein sollte, zieht eine entsprechende Strafe gleich dieser nach sich. Habt ihr das verstanden?!" Den letzten Satz brüllte er der verschreckten Menge entgegen.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob ihr das verstanden habt?!", wiederholte Negan.

Andrea trat ihm tapfer entgegen. „Ja", sagte sie ruhig, „wir haben verstanden."

„Gut. Von jetzt an ist Schluss mit dem Verhätscheln und dem Verzeihen. Ein Fehler noch, ein Fehler noch, und das hier wird euch vorkommen wie ein Klaps auf den Hintern", schloss Negan, „Wir gehen. Ach ja … Von jetzt an hat Morales hier an das Sagen. Mal sehen, ob er besser darin ist als unser guter Freund Shane." Er deutete seinen Leuten aufzubrechen, und sie stiegen in ihre Wägen und bereiteten ihren Aufbruch vor, während Avery und Jacob panisch die Tore öffneten.

Morales beobachtete das alles wie erstarrt. Rick starrte den Autos hinterher, den Autos, die seinen Sohn entführten. „Runter von mir!" Er befreite sich aus Shanes Griff und kam mühselig auf die Beine.

Morales baute sich vor ihm auf. „Das Beste wird sein, wenn jetzt einfach alle nach Hause gehen", meinte der Alpha, „Und sich dort erst mal versuchen zu beruhigen. Das werdet ihr doch tun, oder Rick?"

Rick blinzelte ihn an. Wenn er jetzt nein sagte, war Morales im Stande und holte Negan zurück. „_Ein Fehler noch, ein Fehler noch, und das hier wird euch vorkommen wie ein Klaps auf den Hintern". _„Ja", sagte Rick langsam, „Ich glaube, das wird wohl das Beste sein."

Abraham war tot, Carl weg, Maggie würde nie zurückkommen, Jadis und ihre Leute hatten sie verraten, Negan drohte ihnen schlimmeres an, wenn sie auch nur noch einmal versuchten sich aufzulehnen. Es war vorbei. Sie hatten verloren.

* * *

**Epilog**

Es beruhigte den Omega Judith auf seinen Schoss sitzen zu haben und festzuhalten. Es hatte ihn schon immer beruhigt sie festzuhalten. Doch diesmal würde es vielleicht nicht ausreichen, um ihn von dem Ort zurückzuholen, aus dem er befreit werden musste. Dem Ort der Verzweiflung.

„Er wird Carl nichts tun. Das weißt du. Er hat ihn mitgenommen, damit du dich nicht mehr gegen ihn auflehnst, aber er wird ihm nichts tun. Er ist momentan sauer, aber sobald er sich wieder beruhigt hat, wird er einsehen, dass er überreagiert hat. Er wird die Vorschriften wieder lockern und Carl nach Hause kommen lassen", behauptete sein Alpha, der neben ihm saß und ihm sein Knie drückte, „Ich weiß, im Moment fühlt es sich nicht so an, und es tut mir wirklich leid, wegen Abraham, aber es wird alles wieder gut werden."

Der Omega schüttelte den Kopf, glaubte kein Wort davon.

„Hör zu, er hat gezögert, zum ersten Mal vielleicht überhaupt, hat er gezögert. Er hat mich nicht umgebracht, er hat auch niemand anderen umgebracht, hat sich dagegen entschieden Morgan umzubringen, er hat Arat die Entscheidung treffen lassen, wer stirbt, weil er nicht derjenige sein wollte, der es entscheidet. Weil er nicht wollte, dass du ihm die Schuld daran geben kannst. Das ist gut, weil das heißt, dass er dich nicht gegen sich aufbringen will", redete der Alpha weiter, „Es war nicht zufällig, wen sie erschossen hat. Es gab eine ganze Liste von Leuten, die sie nicht erschießen sollte. Alle Omegas und Kinder zum Beispiel. Mich nicht, Morgan nicht, Michonne nicht, weil sie Judith gehalten hat. Omegas sind Negans Schwachpunkt. Und hier gibt es eine Menge von ihnen. Wenn du all dem ein bisschen Zeit gibst, dann wird er sich wieder fangen und wird alles versuchen um eure Gunst zurückzugewinnen."

Der Omega lachte heiser, als er das hörte.

„Rick, er macht vielleicht seine Witzchen, aber Omegas wie Owen, wie du, die verstören ihn zutiefst, weil er nicht weiß, was er mit ihnen anfangen soll, sie passen nicht in sein Weltbild. Er hat Angst vor dir", fuhr sein Alpha fort.

Jetzt wandte er sich jetzt endlich seinem Alpha zu. „Er sollte auch Angst vor mir haben", betonte der Omega, „Weil auch bei mir jetzt Schluss mit dem Verzeihen ist. Weil ich ihn umbringen werde."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das hier ist nicht das Ende-Ende, sondern nur ein Endpunkt. Da ich inzwischen über zweihundert Word-Seiten produziert habe, und wir hier einen inhaltlichen Wendepunkt erreicht haben, habe ich mich entschlossen die Fic einfach zu teilen. In der Fortsetzung wird es nahtlos weiter gehen, wir erhalten neue POVS, Rückblicke in Staffeln 5+6, Rick VS. Negan und vieles mehr._

_Es tut mir leid wegen Abraham. Ich habe euch vorgewarnt, das hier ist kein Fix-It, schlimme Dinge passieren trotzdem. Und ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, wer an dieser Stelle sterben soll, und ich musste jemanden nehmen, der uns nicht einfach egal ist, also konnte es kein Backround-Charakter aus Alexandria sein und auch nicht Pater Gabriel (Irgendwo dort draußen mag es Leute geben, die ihn mögen, aber im Allgemeinen scheint es so als wäre das Fandom von „Wir hassen Gabriel" zu „Ach, den gibt es ja auch noch, wieso gibt sich Rosita mit ihm ab, sie kann besseres haben" übergewechselt)._

_Ja, Dwight ist sozusagen Off-Screen gestorben, aber wir werden im nächsten Teil zu diesem Ereignis zurückkehren und es etwas näher beleuchten, also war das nur mal vorübergehend der Fall, sozusagen als Schock für den Leser und als Grund dafür, warum Owen geschnappt wurde._

_Feedback zum ersten Teil ist natürlich erwünscht, ihr könnte auch gerne Wünsche in Bezug auf den nächsten Teil abgeben, wobei ich nicht versprechen kann darauf einzugehen, aber ihr könnt es ja versuchen ;-) (Und sei es nur: Das nächste Mal bringt bitte doch Gabriel um anstatt wen anderen)._

_Reviews?_


End file.
